


Die rechte Hand des Todes

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Attempted Murder, Cyrodiil, Family, Gen, Long, Murder, Skyrim - Freeform, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 215,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: „Man nennt mich Arela Drewani, eine Sprecherin der Dunklen Bruderschaft, und ich bin hier, um dich in unsere Familie aufzunehmen. Denn dein Herz ist schwarz wie die Nacht und kälter als der bitterste Winter in Himmelsrand. Du bist zum Morden geboren.“ - Lucien Lachance ist einer der fähigsten Mörder, die die Dunkle Bruderschaft in der Gegenwart kennt. Engagiert und talentiert, wie er ist, war es für ihn ein Leichtes, hoch in den Rängen der Bruderschaft aufzusteigen. Doch jede Geschichte hat einen Anfang, und seine findet sich mit den Händen an der Kehle eines Waldelfs in der Kanalisation der Kaiserstadt.





	1. Prolog: Ein Ende

Lucien Lachance weiß, dass sein Ende unweigerlich bevorsteht. Er hat alles Menschenmögliche getan, um seine Familie zu retten, doch offensichtlich hat Sithis andere Pläne für ihn. Während er noch allein in der kleinen Hütte namens Apfelwacht kniet und sein Blut dem Fürchterlichen Vater opfert, überlegt er, ob er wütend sein oder einfach nur seinen Frieden finden soll.

Die Schwarze Hand jagt ihn, denn sie denkt, er sei der Verräter. Er weiß, dass der Verräter unter ihnen ist, dass er selbst der Betrogene ist.

Warum also verhindert Sithis nicht, dass seine Kinder sich gegenseitig abschlachten? Warum verhindert er, dass Lucien, sein treuester Diener, seine Familie rettet? Es kann nur eine Erklärung geben: Sithis hat andere Pläne. Mit Luciens Ruhigsteller Nandarel?

Sein Ruhigsteller ist jetzt seine letzte Hoffnung. Er hat sie entsandt, um den Verräter ausfindig zu machen, und sie ist zuverlässig, eines der talentiertesten Familienmitglieder, die Lucien jemals getroffen hat, viel mehr sogar noch als Ocheeva, Mirabelle oder Mathieu. Sie muss es schaffen, auf ihren Schultern lastet die Verantwortung für die gesamte Dunkle Bruderschaft.

Denn Lucien ist die Beute, und die Beute ist gestellt worden.

 Er weiß es schon, noch bevor die anderen Sprecher die Hütte betreten. Lautlos, wie Schatten, die sie sind. Meisterassassinen der Dunklen Bruderschaft, Werkzeuge des Todes und unfehlbar. Zumindest meist.

»Ich bin der Falsche«, sagt Lucien nüchtern, während er sich langsam erhebt und umwendet. Doch er sagt es mehr zu sich als zu den Sprechern. Es ist nutzlos, sie werden ihm keinen Glauben schenken.

Da sind Arquen die Hochelfe, nach Uvanis und G’Hastas Tod gerade erst zur Sprecherin ernannt, Mathieu Bellamont der Bretone, Banus Alor der Dunkelelf und Bellisarius Arius der Kaiserliche. Wer von ihnen ist es? Wer von ihnen hat die Dunkle Bruderschaft verraten und Nandarel benutzt, um die fähigsten Assassinen der Gegenwart ermorden zu lassen? Wer könnte Motive für diese Tat haben, wer nur, wer?

Lucien mustert jeden von ihnen genau und kann doch keine seiner Fragen beantworten. Nur eines weiß er: Er wird die Waffe nicht erheben. Er wird an diesem Abend, an diesem Ort sterben, egal ob mit oder ohne Gegenwehr. Doch würde er sich wehren, wäre er nicht der einzige, der hier stirbt. Und das kann er nicht verantworten. Was ist, wenn er einen Unschuldigen tötet und nicht den Verräter? So kann er nicht vor Sithis treten.

Er hat seinen Teil getan. Er hat Fehler begangen, ja, vielleicht auch zu spät reagiert und damit Ungolim mit seinem Leben bezahlen lassen. Ausgerechnet Ungolim, den Zuhörer höchstselbst! Vielleicht ist das hier nun seine Strafe für seine Fehltritte in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen.

Lucien hat eines nie gemocht in seinem Leben: Fatalismus. Doch er weiß, dass er jetzt bereit ist, vor seinen Schöpfer, seinen Fürchterlichen Vater zu treten. Sein Gewissen ist rein, Nandarel auf den Verräter angesetzt. Er weiß, dass der Verräter, welche der anwesenden Personen es auch sein mag, schon bald sterben wird, niemand entkommt Nandarel. Sein Werk ist getan.

Er lässt seinen Dolch fallen, den eisernen, rostigen, schartigen Dolch, der ihn sein ganzes Leben begleitet hat, mit dem er sein erstes Blut im Namen Sithis‘ vergossen hat. Es ist, als würde er sich selbst den ersten Stoß mit der Klinge versetzen.

»Keine Gegenwehr, Lachance?«, zischelt Bellamont. »Komm schon, heb den Dolch auf und kämpfe. Oder willst du nicht nur als Verräter sterben, sondern auch als Feigling?«

Mathieu hat sich verändert in den letzten Jahren. Lucien hat nie gänzlich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, seinen Meisterschüler wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Die Kluft zwischen ihnen war stets nur immer größer geworden.

»Komm schon!«, versucht der Bretone ihn weiter zu reizen.

»Still, Bellamont!«, fährt Arquen ihn an. »Führt Euch nicht auf, sondern tut, wofür wir gekommen sind.«

Sie ist es auch, die Lucien den ersten Stich mit dem Dolch versetzt. Als sei dies das Zeichen, drängen auch die anderen Sprecher auf ihn ein, bohren ihre Klingen in sein warmes Fleisch. Er geht zu Boden, genießt den Schmerz und weiß, dass er es verdient hat.

Denn er hat seine Familie verraten. Schließlich und schlussendlich hat er sie verraten, alle, die ihm etwas bedeuten und die ihm lieb und teuer sind. Er hat ihr Blut an seinen Händen, denn er hat den Verräter nicht stellen können.

Aller Anfang hat sein Ende, und sein Ende ist hier erreicht, während er am Boden der Apfelwachtfarm liegt, sein Blut sich um ihn herum ausbreitet und er seine letzten Atemzüge tut. Es sind nur Momente, Augenblicke, die er stirbt, doch er genießt jeden einzelnen von ihnen, während die Klingen seiner Jäger ihn weiter durchbohren.

Gleich würde er vor seinen Fürchterlichen Vater treten, Rechenschaft für seine Taten ablegen und sein Gewissen reinwaschen können. Er hat sein Bestes getan, und doch fühlt er Reue, dass es nicht mehr hat sein können.

Sein Weg endet hier. Ein Weg voller Blut und Tod. Ein Weg, den er genossen hat, jeden einzelnen Schritt. Er diente seinem Fürchterlichen Vater mit einer Hingabe und Liebe wie kaum sonst jemand. Seine Familie war sein Leben, für sie hat er alles getan – und für sie stirbt er nun. Ein Ende, wie es einem Assassinen der Dunklen Bruderschaft wie ihm gebührt.

Kaum zu glauben, dass alles mit seinen Händen an der Kehle eines kleinen Waldelfen begonnen hat, damals in der Kanalisation der Kaiserstadt. So etwas Simples und Unbedeutendes. Doch für ihn hat es eine ganze Welt bedeutet.

Lucien Lachance lächelt, erinnert sich, schließt die Augen und versinkt in Schwärze und Nichts.


	2. Heimkehr

Die Nacht brach herein, und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich. Masser und Secunda, die beiden Monde am Himmel Nirns, erklommen allmählich das Himmelszelt und sandten ihr fahles Licht durch die Straßen der Kaiserstadt. Nur wenige Fackeln beleuchteten die engen, verwinkelten Gassen der Hauptstadt des Kaiserreiches, sodass zahlreiche Schatten den nächtlichen Gestalten Obdach boten.

Die Kaiserliche Legion patrouillierte selten abseits der Hauptstraßen. Ein Fehler, denn so konnte Kriminalität leicht unter ihren Augen hindurchschlüpfen. Kannte man zudem die Wege durch die Kanalisation, war es ein leichtes für die zahlreichen Straßenbanden, den Augen des Gesetzes zu entfliehen. Vorausgesetzt, man wagte es, den Gefahren in der Kanalisation zu begegnen …

Der kaiserliche Junge Lucien Lachance besah sich seine Bande von abgerissenen Straßenkindern mit strengem Blick. Er war ihr Anführer, ein berüchtigtes Waisenkind, das im Dreck der Kaiserstadt aufgewachsen war. Seine Mutter, eine Hure, hatte er noch kennen gelernt. Doch nachdem sie unfreiwillig mit ihm schwanger gegangen war, hatte sie nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben gehabt. Niemand wollte eine Hure mit einem schreienden Balg. Ihre Kunden waren weniger und weniger geworden. Schließlich hatte sie sich erhängt.

Nun stand Lucien hier als Kopf seiner Bande, welche mit angstgeweiteten Augen zu ihm aufsah, während er auf einem kleinen Kistenstapel im Hafenbezirk stand und den Blick über die Mitglieder seines Haufens schweifen ließ. Sie alle waren genauso abgerissen wie er, mager und mit dreckigen Gesichtern. Viele von ihnen hatten Messer an der Seite, auch wenn sie größtenteils nur zur Abschreckung dienten; meist wurden sie nur benutzt, um Ratten aus der Kanalisation abzuwehren, in einen ernsthaften Kampf war noch nie jemand von ihnen verwickelt worden.

»Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, Caius‘ Bande anzugreifen«, sagte Malvin, ein Waldelf. »Lucien, wir sollten es lassen, wir verbrennen uns nur die Finger daran.«

»Caius ist verschwunden«, hielt Lucien dagegen. »Seine Bande hat ihren Kopf verloren und ist nun geschwächt. Das ist für uns der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um sie zu übernehmen und unsere Macht zu verstärken. Stellt euch doch nur einmal vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir noch mehr Teile des Untergrundes der Kaiserstadt kontrollieren könnten! Wir würden mehr zu essen haben, genügend für alle, und wir wären vor allem auch keine elenden Straßenratten mehr, die sich jeden Brotkrumen hart erbetteln müssen, und immer noch nicht satt werden.«

»Erzähl keinen Unsinn«, blaffte Malvin. »Der Graufuchs und seine Diebesgilde kontrollieren die Stadt und keiner sonst. Nicht einmal Hieronymus Lex kann ihn fangen! Wir sind und werden es immer bleiben: Straßenratten, die der Wache maximal einen Fußtritt wert sind und einen Schlag, wenn sie uns beim Stehlen erwischen.«

Lucien schnaubte. »Und du willst für immer und ewig eine Straßenratte bleiben?«, konterte er.

»Zumindest will ich mein wahrscheinlich ohnehin kurzes Leben nicht sinnlos wegwerfen«, sagte Malvin und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. »Wenn du das durchziehst, dann ohne mich.«

»Wie du meinst.« Der Anführer der Bande wandte sich an die anderen. »Und was ist mit euch? Wollt ihr für immer feige Ratten bleiben? Oder wollt ihr stattdessen allen zeigen, dass mit uns zu rechnen ist?«

Er war aus einem Grund Anführer dieser Bande geworden: Er war skrupellos, gnadenlos und unerbittlich. Er zögerte nicht, andere Mitglieder seiner Bande auch einmal zu schlagen, wenn sie ihm nicht gehorchten, denn der Gewalt war er noch nie abgeneigt gewesen. Überhaupt war dies ein Wesenszug an ihm, der ihn von den anderen Straßenjungen unterschied. Während die meisten von ihnen nur mit ihren Messern herumfuchtelten, während sie hofften, dass es bedrohlich wirkte, scheute er nicht, es einzusetzen. Ein paar Schnitte hier und da und schon hatte jeder gelernt, dass er nicht lange fackelte. Jemanden umgebracht hatte er jedoch noch nie. Ob er es tun würde, fragte er sich, während er mit dem Messer an dem Strick herumspielte, welcher seinen Gürtel darstellte, um die Hose auf seinen dürren Hüften zu halten.

Niemand außer Malvin wagte es, noch einmal Widerspruch einzulegen. Der Waldelf sah sich unsicher um, während alle anderen Lucien zustimmend zunickten. Als er sah, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand, ließ er niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen und fügte sich in den Gruppenwillen ein.

»Wir gehen durch die Kanalisation«, sagte Lucien. »Das ist schneller und unauffälliger. Ich war schon oft dort unten, alleine zwar, aber das sollte keinen großen Unterschied machen. Dort unten gibt es nur Ratten, nichts weiter.«

Er verschwieg, dass er nur kleine Teile der Kanalisation erkundet hatte und dass Gerüchte besagten, dass dort unten weitaus schlimmeres als Kanalratten lauern sollte. Doch was sollte ihnen schon passieren? Sie waren eine große Gruppe und die meisten von ihnen waren zumindest im Faustkampf geübt. Ihnen würde schon nichts geschehen.

Die Gerüchte schienen jedoch noch andere gehört zu haben. Als er die Kanalisation erwähnte, verschwand mit einem Male die Zuversicht aus den meisten Gesichtern. Dennoch fügten sie sich, aus Angst oder Loyalität sei dahingestellt.

Lachance sprang von der Kiste herab und lief mit selbstbewusster Miene los. Es gab außerhalb der Stadt verschiedene Eingänge in die Kanalisation. Normalerweise waren die Gitter versperrt, damit allein der Dreck der Stadt in den Rumare-See abfließen konnte, jedoch nichts hinein gelangte. Doch er hatte ein rostiges Gitter entdeckt, das sicher leicht zu durchbrechen war, besonders, wenn mehrere der Jungen mit anpackten.

Die Aussicht auf mehr Einfluss in der Stadt lockte ihn sehr. Er mochte der Sohn einer Hure sein, die vielleicht von einer gelangweilten Wache oder einem besoffenen Hafenarbeiter bestiegen worden war, er wusste es nicht, und um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm auch egal. Aber das schloss nicht aus, dass er ehrgeizig war. Er wollte weg aus diesem Loch, weg aus all dem Dreck und Gestank. Er wollte mehr aus seinem Leben machen als nur ein paar Straßenkinder herumzukommandieren. Das war keine Macht, nichts, das ihn befriedigte. Er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Nach und nach der Diebesgilde die Herrschaft über die Straßen streitig zu machen, war zumindest ein Anfang.

Sie packten ein, was ihnen für solch ein Unternehmen nützlich erschien: ihre Messer und Lucien sogar seinen kleinen Eisendolch, den er als besondere Trophäe nur zu bestimmten Anlässen herausholte. Man fand so einiges in den Abfällen der Stadt, eine echte Waffe aber war selten. Proviant steckten sie sich ebenfalls in die Taschen sowie einige Fackeln und Zunder, womit sie nun genügend ausgerüstet sein sollten, um zuerst der Kanalisation und dann Caius‘ Bande zu begegnen.

Entschlossenen Schrittes führte er nun seine kleine Schar aus dem Hafenbezirk. Da er ohnehin außerhalb der eigentlichen Stadtmauern lag, mussten sie keine großen Mühen auf sich nehmen, um den Stadtwachen auszuweichen. Die wenigen, die hierher beordert worden waren, waren ohnehin zumeist selbst so betrunken wie die Hafenarbeiter oder die Piraten, die gelegentlich hier ankerten, und somit keine Herausforderung für flinke Straßenkinder, die unbemerkt bleiben wollten.

Nur wenige Schritte und sie hatten das Hafengebiet verlassen. Hielten sie sich vom Wasser fern, dann hatten sie Schlammkrabben nicht zu fürchten und Wölfe waren klug genug, um eine so große Gruppe Menschen nicht zu attackieren.

Sie mussten nicht weit nach Osten gehen, um zu einem der Eingänge, dem südöstlichen, zu gelangen. Kurz, nachdem sie unter der Brücke entlang gegangen waren, die die Stadt mit der Magiergilde verband, schwenkte Lucien in Richtung des Sees ein und führte seine Gruppe die Böschung hinab. Weit und breit war kein Leben zu sehen. Der Rumare-See lag groß, dunkel und still da, nur erleuchtet vom Licht der beiden Monde, welche sich in seiner Oberfläche spiegelten. Lucien wusste, dass der Schein trog und sich unter der Oberfläche des Wassers Schlachterfische verbargen, boshafte (wenn auch schmackhafte) Raubfische, die alles angriffen, das sich bewegte. Doch sie wollten schließlich nicht ins Wasser, nur in die Kanalisation.

Unter einem kleinen Überhang fanden sie den Eingang. Leise plätscherte ein kleines Rinnsal Brackwasser aus dem Kanalisationsschacht in den See, ansonsten war nichts zu hören. Rasch sah sich Lucien um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auf keinen Fall beobachtet wurden, egal, wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war. Doch niemand war zu sehen, ganz wie erwartet.

Einer der Jungen rüttelte am Gitter. »Verschlossen«, sagte er. »Aber nicht fest, wie es aussieht. Ich denke, wir können leicht durchbrechen.« Damit zückte er einen Dietrich und versuchte sein Glück. Es dauerte nicht lang und er hatte das Schloss aufgebrochen.

Lucien lächelte. Dies lief bis jetzt leichter, als gedacht. Mutig ging er voran und trat in den muffigen Gestank der Kanalisation. Dunkelheit umfing ihn, und er ließ sich eine Fackel reichen. Mit einiger Mühe war sie angezündet, und er hielt das rußende Ding in den Schacht vor ihm. Flackerndes Licht leckte an den feuchten Steinen, erhellte immerhin aber ein wenig von dem, was vor ihm lag.

Schon bald öffnete sich der Schacht in einen kleinen Raum. Langsam tappten sie durch das dreckige Wasser, während es zu allen Seiten von den Wänden tropfte. Schleimiges Moos bedeckte die Pflastersteine und dämpfte jedes Geräusch.

Lucien hatte seiner Bande noch eines verschwiegen: dass er die Kanalisation fürchtete. Es war nicht ungefährlich hier, doch bevor er dieser Gruppe von Straßenkindern beigetreten war, hatte er diesen Ort mehr als einmal als notdürftiges Versteck benutzen müssen. Nie war er weit vorgedrungen, doch manchmal hatte er in fernen Gängen schlurfende Schritte und gequältes Stöhnen gehört. Knochen hatte er hier auch gefunden, und er war sich sehr sicher, dass sie nicht von Ratten stammten.

Doch mit seiner Bande im Rücken fühlte er sich stark. Sie waren eine große Gruppe, nichts würde sie angreifen. Und selbst wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, konnte er sich im Schutze ihrer Zahl verbergen und andere für ihn kämpfen lassen.

Manche der anderen waren nicht so zuversichtlich. Sie zögerten, ihm zu folgen, taten es aber doch, als er selbstbewusst den Rücken durchdrückte, die Fackel hob und voran ging. Sie alle hatte ein beklemmendes Gefühl befallen, und sie fühlten von allen Seiten Augen auf sich ruhen, auch wenn vielleicht gar keine da waren.

Ratten und Schlammkrabben und vielleicht doch der eine oder andere Schlachterfisch im Dreckwasser waren allenfalls lästige  Ärgernisse. Die Gerüchte hielten sich hartnäckig in ihren Gedanken. Jeder Schatten, den die flackernden Fackeln warfen, schien auf einmal tödliche Gefahren zu verbergen. Die Kinder und Jugendlichen aus Luciens Bande zuckten bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch, jeder noch so verdächtigen Bewegung zusammen. Ein jeder hatte die Messer in der Hand und alle Sinne geschärft.

Der Geruch nach Fäulnis war allgegenwärtig. Süßlich und ekelhaft klebte er in der Luft und war nicht aus der Nase zu bekommen. Unrat schwamm in den Kanälen, an welchem sich die Ratten gütig taten, die hier wie im Paradies zu leben schienen. Es waren nicht die großen Kanalratten, sondern kleinere Stadtratten, die zwar nicht davon huschten, sobald Licht auf sie fiel, aber zumindest niemanden anfielen.

Ihre großen Vettern waren da weitaus penetranter. Sie begegneten mehreren der Biester, und keines von ihnen war so leicht abzuwehren wie die kleineren Tiere. Jede der Ratten starrte sie aus boshaften, kleinen Augen an und schien zu überlegen, wie es seine Beute erlegen konnte. Nicht wenige Tiere setzten ihre Angriffspläne auch in die Tat um.

Mit den Fackeln fuchtelnd konnte die Bande die meisten Angreifer abwehren. Manche hingegen waren hartnäckiger. Die scharfen, gelblichen Nagezähne gebleckt, sprangen sie quiekend und kreischend auf die verängstigten, eng zusammengedrängten Kinder zu. Luciens Bande streckte die Messer aus und fuchtelte wenig koordiniert mit ihnen herum. Nur ihre Zahl bewahrte sie vor schlimmeren als tiefen Kratzern.

Schnell war klar: Sollten sich die Gerüchte bewahrheiten, würden sie hoffnungslos unterlegen sein.

Nachdem sie nun schon einige Zeit in der Kanalisation herumgeirrt waren, wurde der Drang nach einer kurzen Pause bei den meisten übermächtig. Lucien wählte einen Gang aus, der halbwegs geschützt wirkte vor den Bewohnern der Kanalisation, und ließ seine Gefolgsleute Rast machen. Rasch hatte er einige Befehle erteilt und Wachen aufgestellt, dann erlaubte er es sich selbst, sich hinzusetzten und durchzuatmen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie angespannt und ausgelaugt er war. Die stete Gefahr, die um ihn herum war, zehrte an seinen Nerven, selbst wenn es nur die bloße Androhung dessen war. Sein Blick war rastlos und die Hand stets am Dolch. Fühlte sich so die Beute, bevor der Jäger über sie herfiel?

Dann riss er sich zusammen. Er war schon früher hier unten gewesen, und damals hatte er nicht den Schutz einer eigenen Bande besessen. Nein, die Gerüchte waren nichts weiter als Gerüchte, und wenn etwas an ihnen dran war, dann hatten sich sicher nur die Skooma-Süchtigen nach hier unten verkrochen. Nichts weiter. Noch nie war er schlimmeren Kreaturen begegnet, und die Skooma-Süchtigen waren nun wirklich keine größere Gefahr als Ratten und Schlammkrabben. Er sollte aufhören, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und wieder ein Anführer sein.

Die Bandenmitglieder sprachen nur leise und gedämpft miteinander. Während Lucien sie beobachtete, sah er, dass auch sie sich immer wieder gehetzt umsahen und dem Frieden nicht trauen wollten. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass die meisten von ihnen genau solche feigen Hunde waren wie Malvin. Es bedurfte einer Person wie ihm, um sie zusammenzuhalten und vor allem auch sie alle dazu bewegen zu können, diesen Weg gemeinsam mit ihm zu gehen. Es bedurfte einer willensstarken und entschlossenen Person, entschlossen, alles zu tun, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Und das war er, niemand konnte das bestreiten.

»Wir hätten nicht hierher gehen dürfen«, hörte er Malvin leise vor sich hin murmeln. »Hätten uns nicht breitschlagen lassen sollen. Es war eine dumme Idee. Früher oder später passiert etwas.«

Lucien warf ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, doch niemand schien auf die Worte des Waldelfen eingehen zu wollen. Manche warfen Lucien unsichere Blicke zu, die meisten aber ignorierten die Worte, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor Konsequenzen. Lucien ließ sie ebenso kommentarlos im Raum stehen, merkte sie sich aber gut.

Da bemerkte er, wie eine der Wachen auf ihn zukam. Der Junge kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden, und Lucien bemerkte Unsicherheit in seinem Blick.

»Was ist?«, fragte er. »Geh auf deinen Posten.«

»Wir haben dort hinten etwas bemerkt«, sagte der Junge. »Dort ist zwar eine Wand, aber am Boden des Kanals ist ein Gitter, um das Wasser durchzulassen. Es scheint so, als könne man das Gitter öffnen. Dahinter geht es weiter, wohl in einen anderen Abschnitt der Kanalisation. Wir haben seltsame Geräusche von dort gehört, ein Kreischen und Schreien, wie ich es noch nie gehört habe. Außerdem meinen wir Fackelschein gesehen zu haben. Ich glaube, dort hinten ist etwas, von dem wir nicht näher wissen wollen, was es ist.«

Malvin hatte bei diesen Worten den Kopf gehoben. »Ich habe ja gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, hier hinunter zu gehen!«, rief er aus. »Jetzt sitzen wir in der Falle!«

»Sei still!«, zischte Lachance. »Wenn du Hirn zwischen deinen Segelohren hast, dann musst du doch wissen, dass dein Gekreische anlocken kann, was auch immer dort hinten lauert!«

»Auf einmal ist der große Anführer also auch verängstigt?«, fuhr Malvin unbeirrt fort.

»Malvin, Lucien hat Recht«, sagte die Wache mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. »Hör auf mit deinem Gezeter und sei still. Ich will nicht erfahren, was das dort hinten gewesen war.«

»Willst du also sagen, dass es klug war, hier herunter zu gehen und ins offene Messer zu rennen?«, hielt der Waldelf dagegen.

»Ich will damit sagen, dass du die Klappe halten sollst«, konterte der andere Junge.

»Malvin, das ist ein Befehl«, knurrte Lucien. »Sei still!«

»Oder was?«, frotzelte Malvin. »Schlägst du mir die Nase blutig?«

»Du weißt, dass ich damit nicht zögern werde, wenn du auch noch ein Wort sagst«, fauchte Lucien.

Es machte ihn rasend, wie sehr Malvin es wagte, ihn herauszufordern. Normalerweise wusste jeder, wo sein Platz in der Bande war, und sollte jemand doch nicht spuren, reichten meist einige harsche Worte Luciens, um denjenigen in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Malvin hingegen schien es sich auf einmal in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, nicht nachgeben zu wollen. Dass er es ausgerechnet an diesem Ort getan hatte, machte die Sache nicht leichter. Dennoch musste Lucien Konsequenzen zeigen. Wenn er Malvin nur schnell und ordentlich genug verprügelte, würde schon niemand mit bösen Absichten etwas bemerken.

Oder?

Lucien besann sich. Ein Risiko bestand dennoch, sollte er jetzt eine Prügelei mit dem Waldelf beginnen, zumal er wusste, wie schnell dieser war, schneller als er, auch wenn er kräftiger war als der kleine, schmächtige Elf.

Malvin war inzwischen aufgestanden und hob herausfordernd die Fäuste. »Na los, komm!«, rief er. »Was ist jetzt, oh großer Anführer? Hast du die Hosen voll?«

»Malvin …«, mischte sich ein anderes der Straßenkinder ein. »Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe und kläre das, wenn wir hier fertig sind.«

»Nein, ich kläre das jetzt, denn ansonsten liefert der hier uns alle noch ans Messer!«

Als Malvin ihm einen nicht allzu kräftigen Tritt in die Seite verpasste, waren alle guten Vorsätze vergessen. Lucien sprang auf und versuchte den Waldelf zu packen. Der jedoch wich im letzten Moment aus, strauchelte jedoch. Sein Kontrahent nutze dies sogleich aus und setzte ihm nach. Nur Herzschläge später waren die beiden Jungen ineinander verkeilt.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte da mit einem Male eine der Wachen. »Malvin, du Idiot! Wir bekommen Besuch!«

Lucien bemerkte den Aufschrei nur am Rande. Das, was danach folgte, jedoch sehr wohl.

»Goblins!«, schrie jemand.

»Sie greifen an!«, ein anderer.

»Scheiße, ist das ein Zauberer?!«

Wutentbrannt schlug Lucien auf Malvins Gesicht ein. »Ich bring dich um!«, brüllte er. »Das ist alles deine Schuld!«

»Du hast uns hier herunter geführt!«, knurrte Malvin und spuckte Lucien ins Gesicht, um sodann nach seinen Fingern zu beißen.

»Und du hast angefangen zu brüllen!«, fauchte Lucien, während er den Zähnen auswich. Sein Gesicht war zornesrot und die Wut loderte in seinem Bauch. Dieser verdammte Waldelf würde für seine Dummheit zahlen. Mit aller Kraft schlug und trat er nach ihm, so voller Gewalt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er bemerkte kaum, wie das Chaos um ihn herum ausbrach. Die Kinder der Bande liefen in wilder Furcht durcheinander, während bewaffnete Goblins durch den Durchgang drängten und sich auf die leichte Beute stürzten. Schreie wurden laut, Panik verbreitete sich.

Malvin konnte der rohen Gewalt seines Kontrahenten kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Manchen der Schläge konnte er noch geschickt ausweichen, doch dann musste er immer mehr einstecken und konnte selbst kaum noch austeilen. Seine Nase war bereits gebrochen und blutete, ebenso seine Lippen, und eines seiner Augen begann zuzuschwellen. Er wurde immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt.

Irgendwann hatte Lucien den Dolch gezückt. Mit einem Male wurde Malvins Gesicht aschfahl und Furcht wuchs in seinen Augen. Lucien holte mit der Waffe aus, während sein Gegner versuchte, seine Arme zu packen. Doch der stärkere Kaiserliche riss ihn mühelos zu Boden und konnte die von Angst befeuerten, unkoordinierten Versuche der Gegenwehr des Waldelfen leicht abfangen.

Das Gefühl, wie sich der Dolch das erste Mal in die Brust Malvins senkte, war unbeschreiblich. Lucien wusste nur eines mit großer Klarheit: Es fühlte sich gut an. Der Elf erstarrte und riss die Augen weit auf. Dann zerrte Lucien den Dolch wieder aus seiner Brust und stieß erneut zu. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Malvins Gegenwehr erstarb rasch.

Erst da bemerkte Lucien, dass er soeben jemanden umgebracht hatte. Sonderlich erschreckt war er davon jedoch nicht. Mit kühler Gelassenheit betrachtete er die blutenden Stichwunden in der Brust des Elfen unter ihm. Malvins Blick ging in die Leere, noch immer stand die Todesfurcht in seinen Augen.

Dann sah sich Lucien ruhig um und analysierte, was um ihn herum geschah.

All das hatte nur Augenblicke gedauert. Die Goblins begannen gerade erst, den Straßenkindern nachzusetzen, doch es wurde ersichtlich, dass sie den Kreaturen hoffnungslos unterlegen waren. Lucien wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte, um das Massaker zu verhindern. Vielleicht würden einige entkommen, und er würde sie erneut zusammenrufen und seine Bande neu gründen. Auf mehr konnte er nicht hoffen. Malvin hatte seine verdiente Strafe erhalten, das musste reichen.

Er erhob sich, sammelte sich kurz und rannte dann davon, die Rufe hinter ihm ignorierend, die ihn einen Feigling und Mörder schimpften. Es war ihm egal. Schlussendlich hatte jedes Straßenkind für sich selbst zu sorgen. Er war nicht für den Schutz eines jeden einzelnen aus seiner Bande verantwortlich, also mussten sie jetzt selbst zusehen, wie sie hier herausfanden.

Alleine durch die Kanalisation zu huschen war in gewisser Hinsicht einfacher. Eine größere Gruppe bot zwar mehr Sicherheiten, war aber auch auffälliger. Lucien war schon immer sehr verstohlen gewesen und wusste zudem, wie er sich hier unten bewegen musste, um nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Da es hier ohnehin kaum Licht gab, war es einfach, sich in den Schatten zu verbergen. Der Gestank überdeckte die allermeisten Gerüche, sodass kaum eine Ratte aus größerer Entfernung seine Witterung aufnehmen konnte. Und wenn er nicht wollte, dass er gehört wurde, dann war er ohnehin in der Lage, keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Der Rückweg war weitaus einfacher als der Hinweg. Niemand bemerkte ihn, niemand verfolgte ihn. Die Schreie seiner Bande waren alsbald hinter ihm verblasst. Er würde in einigen Tagen beginnen, die Straßen der Stadt nach den Überlebenden abzusuchen und dann würden sie von neuem beginnen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sein Plan so gründlich gescheitert war. Der Erfolg war zum Greifen nahe gewesen! Aber noch war nicht aller Tage Abend und damit auch nicht alles verloren. Wenn er jetzt nur nicht nachließ, würde er seinen Erfolg schon erhalten. Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen, um die verfeindete Bande auszuspionieren, dann würde er nicht nur auf der Straße lungern und Zeit ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Als er endlich wieder frische Luft atmen konnte, war die Nacht bereits weit fortgeschritten. Während sich Lucien rasch vom Kanalisationseingang entfernte und sich in einem Gebüsch verbarg, stellte er fest, wie erschöpft er war. Sein Unternehmen war kraftraubender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Also beschloss er, ein Versteck für die Nacht zu suchen und bis zum Morgen zu ruhen. Alles Weitere würde sich dann ergeben.

Er begab sich zurück zum Hafenviertel. Alles schlief bereits und selbst die Wachen verwendeten kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Dienst. In wenigen Stunden würde es dämmern, bis dahin schlief nun selbst das pulsierende Zentrum des Herzlandes.

Lucien fand einen Kistenstapel, welcher einen guten Sichtschutz bot. Er kroch zwischen die Kisten, rollte sich zusammen und war alsbald eingeschlafen.

 

Er wusste nicht, was ihn nur kurze Zeit später wieder aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Vielleicht war es das unbestimmte Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Vielleicht war es auch das plötzliche Frösteln, das ihn befallen hatte. Etwas war anders als normal.

Alarmiert hob er den Kopf und sah sich um. Zunächst bemerkte er nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch dann entdeckte er, dass ein Schatten in der Nacht dunkler war als die anderen um ihn herum. Was war das? Es war bedrohlich, das spürte er. Er tastete nach dem Dolch an seiner Seite und zückte ihn.

»Steck das Spielzeug weg«, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme aus dem tiefschwarzen Schatten heraus.

»Wer bist du?«, verlangte Lucien zu wissen. Der Dolch blieb, wo er war.

»Jemand, der dein großartiges Potenzial zu schätzen weiß.« Plötzlich bewegte sich der Schatten und machte eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt sichtbar. »Man nennt mich Arela Drewani, eine Sprecherin der Dunklen Bruderschaft, und ich bin hier, um dich in unsere Familie aufzunehmen. Denn dein Herz ist schwarz wie die Nacht und kälter als der bitterste Winter in Himmelsrand. Du bist zum Morden geboren.«

Langsam sank der Dolch nun doch herab. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft! Freilich hörte man selbst in den Gossen der Kaiserstadt von der Gilde von Meuchelmördern, die ihrem blutrünstigen Gott huldigten und in seinem Namen und für Geld Auftragsmorde begingen. Ihr Ruf war legendär.

Lucien war sich unsicher, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Wurde ihm gerade eine Möglichkeit geboten, dem Leben in der Gosse zu entkommen, oder bedeutete das Erscheinen Arela Drewanis sein Ende? Nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte, schwieg er daher lieber.

»Schweigen ist oftmals die beste Antwort«, kommentierte Arela Drewani. »Und nicht selten die bedrohlichere. Gut, gut. Du hast einen Mord begangen, mit kaltem Herzen und ohne zu zögern. Du hast eine Seele Sithis übergeben und damit deine Seele unserem Vater geweiht. Du gehörst nun zu uns, bist einer der unseren. Doch noch ist das Ritual nicht zur Gänze vollzogen.«

Mit einem Male hatte das Leben des jungen Kaiserlichen völlig andere Bahnen eingeschlagen. Er erkannte, was für Möglichkeiten ihm hier geboten worden waren. Er käme weg von der Straße, müsste nicht mehr tagtäglich um sein Überleben kämpfen, keinen Hunger und keine Kälte mehr leiden. Das Leben eines Assassinen, wenn auch lange nicht sicher, war doch von weitaus weniger Gefahren geprägt als jenes eines mittellosen Straßenjungen. Der Preis dafür wäre Blut, doch Arela Drewani hatte Recht: Lucien mordete eiskalt. Er hatte es einmal getan, er würde es wieder tun, ohne zu fragen.

»Was muss ich tun?«, fragte er daher.

Er meinte ein leises Lachen unter der Kapuze zu vernehmen. »So ist’s gut, das gefällt mir«, sagte Arela Drewani. »Gehe nach Norden, an das nördliche Ufer des Rumare-Sees. Nahe der Festung Caractacus findest du eine Siedlung namens Bockbierquell. Jemand will den Argonier Seed-Neeus tot sehen und es ist an dir, ihn zu töten. Erst dann ist dein Kontrakt unterschrieben, unterschrieben mit dem Blut deines Opfers.«

»Wer ist Seed-Neeus?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Nur ein Bettler, der aufklaubt, was er findet, und die billigen Dienste in der Siedlung verrichtet, die sonst keiner übernehmen will«, erklärte Arela Drewani. »Er ist schwach und feige, ihn zu töten, sollte selbst für dich ein Kinderspiel sein.«

»Und dann?«, fragte der junge Kaiserliche weiter. »Was soll ich dann tun?«

»Schlafe, Kind der Finsternis, und ich werde dich aufsuchen«, versprach die Sprecherin ihm. »Ist die Tat vollbracht, wirst du alles Weitere erfahren und ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft werden können.«

Lucien spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufkommen. Er hatte bereits ein Leben genommen, doch nun sollte er noch eines nehmen, um aufgenommen werden zu können? Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment gehofft, schon Malvins Tod würde genügen und der Dunklen Bruderschaft zeigen, dass er ihrer würdig war. Doch es war, wie es sein sollte. Die Beschreibung des Argoniers klang nicht sonderlich herausfordernd, er würde es sicherlich schaffen.

Als er wieder aufsah, um der Sprecherin mitzuteilen, dass er den Auftrag annehmen würde, war sie bereits verschwunden. Er blickte sich um, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr ausfindig zu machen. Nur ein schwach süßlicher Geruch hing noch in der Luft, der Lucien irgendwie an Verwesung erinnerte.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und legte sich wieder hin. Sobald er ausgeruht war, würde er sich auf den Weg machen und tun, was ihm befohlen worden war. Und dann würde sein neues Leben beginnen.

 

 

Lucien hatte die Kaiserstadt noch nie verlassen. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, es zu tun, geschweige denn darüber, was jenseits dessen lag, was er von den Ufern der Insel aus sehen konnte. Sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen, fiel ihm leicht. Den Schritt in ein neues zu wagen, war etwas völlig Anderes. Eine Welt von ungeahnter Größe lag vor ihm, nicht begrenzt durch dicke Stadtmauern und Häuserfronten. Er würde tagelang laufen können und immer noch nur Wildnis um sich herum zu haben. Die ungewohnte Grenzenlosigkeit ängstigte ihn.

Dennoch lenkte er seine Schritte unbeirrt um das westliche Ufer des Rumare-Sees herum. Die Straßen waren leer, kaum ein Reisender oder ein Reiter der Kaiserlichen Legion begegneten ihm. Auch das war ungewohnt. Stets war er vom Stimmengewirr der Großstadt umgeben, immer waren da Menschen, vor deren Blicken er sich verborgen hatte oder deren Anwesenheit ihn vor den Blicken anderer geschützt hatte. Auf einmal jedoch umgab ihn die Einsamkeit.

Er sollte sich besser daran gewöhnen, sagte er sich selbst. Als Assassine würde er sicherlich viel Zeit in der Wildnis verbringen. Also ging er unbeirrt weiter entlang der Roten Ringstraße nordwestlich des Sees. So viele Bäume um ihn herum, so viele Vögel! Und erst der Wind! Nie hatte er Wind so rauschen gehört und wehen gespürt wie hier.

Er musste jedoch auch feststellen, dass die Wildnis ein gefährlicher Ort war. Es dauerte nicht lang, nachdem er die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatte, da sah er bereits den ersten Wolf. Instinktiv wusste er, dass dies kein Gegner für ihn war, und er duckte sich hinter einige Felsen. Doch zu spät, der Wolf hatte bereits seine Witterung aufgenommen. Eine leichte Beute witternd sprang er laut bellend in seine Richtung. Voller Angst kletterte Lucien auf die Felsen, doch er musste feststellen, dass sie kaum hoch genug waren.

Zähnefletschend sprang der Wolf an ihnen hoch, während Lucien so weit oben wie möglich saß und die Beine anzog, während er seinen Dolch gezückt hatte und unbeholfen damit in der Luft herumfuchtelte.

»Verschwinde!«, schrie er in der Hoffnung, der Lärm würde das Tier verscheuchen. »Zieh Leine, ich schmecke nicht! Hörst du? Ich schmecke nicht, viel zu wenig dran an mir!«

Leider half dies nur bedingt. Der Wolf sprang zwar nun nicht mehr an den Felsen hoch, stattdessen schlich er, immer noch Zähne fletschend und knurrend, um ihn herum, lauernd und auf eine Gelegenheit wartend.

Luciens Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er war nicht stark genug, um den Wolf zu überwältigen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Dolch ein Witz gegen das Tier war. Was also konnte er tun? Herzlich wenig, leider.

Seine Rettung kam unverhofft alsbald darauf.

»Heda, Junge!«, hörte er jemanden aus einiger Entfernung von der Straße aus rufen.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen Legionsreiter auf einem Pferd. Der Soldat schien mittlerweile selbst gesehen zu haben, dass Lucien in Bedrängnis geraten war, stieg vom Pferd und zückte sein Schwert. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte er sich auf den Wolf. Das Tier bemerkte die Gefahr und erkannte in ihr die weitaus größere Bedrohung als in dem Jungen.

Der Kampf dauerte nur kurz. Gegen die schwere Plattenrüstung des Soldaten kam der Wolf nicht an. Nach nur wenigen Schwerthieben, kniff er jaulend die Rute zwischen die Beine und rannte davon. Der Soldat wandte sich Lucien zu.

»Die Gefahr ist vorbei, du kannst herunter kommen«, sagte er.

Lucien kam dem eilends nach. »Danke«, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er besaß ein gesundes Misstrauen gegenüber der Kaiserlichen Legion, aber vielleicht erkannte der Soldat nicht, dass er eine Straßenratte aus der Kaiserstadt war.

»Was machst du hier so allein und schutzlos in der Wildnis?«, fragte der Fremde.

»Ich suche Beeren für meine Mutter«, log Lucien. »Wir sind arm und sie krank und schwach, weshalb ich das allein machen muss.«

»Wohnt ihr weit von hier?«

»Wir haben eine Hütte im großen Forst, vielleicht eine Stunde von hier entfernt.« Lucien deutete in eine beliebige Richtung auf den Großen Forst. Irgendwo dort würde es sicherlich eine solche Hütte geben. Er hoffte nur, dass der Soldat es nicht nachprüfen musste.

Doch dieser nickte nur. »Dann pass auf dich auf. Wenn du noch einmal einem Wolf begegnest, schrei so laut, wie du kannst, und wirf Steine nach ihm. Die meisten Tiere verscheucht das«, riet er. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Pferd, stieg auf und ritt weiter seine Patrouille.

Lucien sah ihm nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmerte. Erst dann wandte er sich ab und ging auch seines Weges.

Er würde noch viel lernen müssen, stellte er fest, wenn er sich nicht einmal gegen einen Wolf verteidigen konnte.

Nach einigen Stunden, die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und hatte ihren Zenit überschritten, sah er vor sich zwischen den Bäumen des Großen Forstes an der Straße die ersten Häuser auftauchen. Dies musste Bockbierquell sein, dachte er bei sich und überlegte, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. In den letzten Stunden hatte er nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Irgendwie hatte sich der Gedanke in ihm festgesetzt, dass er hierher gehen, Seed-Neeus töten und sich dann ein sicheres Plätzchen zum Schlafen suchen würde. Nun ging ihm auf, dass es sicherlich nicht so einfach werden würde. Er beschloss, sich in der Nähe des Dörfchens auf Lauer zu legen und es zu beobachten.

Ein wenig abseits der Straße fand er ein Gebüsch, das ihm geeignet schien. Hier hatte er einen guten Überblick über das Dorf und konnte gleichzeitig nicht so schnell entdeckt werden, besonders, wenn man nicht nach ihm suchte.

Schnell hatte er die Bewohnerschaft ausfindig gemacht: ein Dunkelelf, zwei Nord und eine Kaiserliche lebten hier in dem kleinen Dorf. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete noch jemand in der Taverne, die er nebst den beiden anderen Wohnhäusern ausmachen konnte. Die Bewohner Bockbierquells betrieben außerdem eine kleine Farm mit einem Gemüsefeld und einigen Tieren. Alles in allem überschaubar.

Seed-Neeus war der einzige Argonier im Dorf und daher ohne Probleme ausfindig zu machen. Er lungerte herum, tat mal dies, mal das. Die Dorfbewohner warfen ihm keine allzu freundlichen Blicke zu, tolerierten ihn aber ansonsten.

Lucien wartete bis zum Abend. Als die Sonne am Horizont zu verschwinden begann, begaben sich die Dorfbewohner in die Schenke. Nur Seed-Neeus blieb zurück. Er setzte sich an eine Feuerstelle im Dorfzentrum und begann, in einem kleinen, gusseisernen Kochtopf sich sein spärliches Abendessen zuzubereiten. Der angehende Mörder witterte seine Gelegenheit.

So leise, wie es ihm nur möglich war, schlich er aus seinem Versteck und in das Dorf, immer darauf bedacht, im Schatten zu bleiben. Ihm war nicht daran gelegen, dass die Dorfbewohner, sollten sie einen zufälligen Blick aus den Tavernenfenstern werfen, ihn sahen.

Seed-Neeus, nicht ahnend, dass seinem Leben Gefahr drohte, widmete sich ganz unbedacht seinem Essen, welches er schlürfend aus einer Schale löffelte. Er bemerkte den Jungen nicht. Leise zog dieser sein Messer und schlich sich von hinten an den Argonier heran. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er befürchtete, der Echsenmensch würde es hören können. Doch dem war nicht so.

Luciens Hand war ganz ruhig, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben willentlich jemanden tötete. Er holte aus und senkte das Messer tief in den Rücken seines Opfers. Seed-Neeus keuchte auf, da stach Lucien auch schon ein weiteres Mal zu. Bevor sein Opfer schreien konnte, hieb er das Messer in dessen Hals. Er wusste nicht, wohin man zielen musste, weshalb das Blut wild herausprudelte, als er das Messer aus dem Fleisch zog. Der Argonier röchelte und versuchte vergeblich mit den Händen die Blutung zu stoppen, während er von seinem Hocker rutschte. Die Schüssel mit dem Eintopf war polternd zu Boden gefallen, doch niemand beachtete sie.

Schon war Lucien über den zu Boden gefallenen Argonier, wieder holte er aus und versenkte dieses Mal seinen Dolch in der Brust seines Opfers. Er genoss das Gefühl reißenden Fleisches und des warmen Blutes auf seiner Haut, während Seed-Neeus immer schwächer werdend unter ihm zappelte. Lucien drückte den Dolch so tief wie möglich in die Wunde und drehte ihn mehrmals um. Ein animalisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, während er dem Argonier beim Sterben zusah. Er stellte fest, dass es ihm großes Vergnügen bereitete zu morden. Sicher wäre er bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft gut aufgehoben.

Der Todeskampf dauerte nicht mehr lange. Alsbald lag der Argonier still, Schrecken in seinen leeren Augen. Langsam erhob sich Lucien und betrachtete sein Werk. Die Tat war blutig und die Spuren des Kampfes unübersehbar. Erst überlegte er, ob er die Leiche fortschaffen solle, doch dann sagte er sich, dass dies kaum einen Unterschied machen würde. Das Blut würde verraten, dass Seed-Neeus umgebracht worden war. Wahrscheinlich würde es die Dorfbewohner ohnehin kaum stören, wenn der Bettler tot war.

Ohne zurückzublicken ging Lucien davon.

 

Er hatte irgendwo im Wald in einer laubigen Mulde ein Lager für die Nacht gefunden. Hielt die Sprecherin Wort, würde sie ihn hier finden. Und so kam es auch.

»Die Tat ist getan«, begrüßte sie ihn, nachdem er von ihrer kalten Präsenz geweckt worden war. »Woher ich das weiß? Du wirst sehen, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft Mittel und Wege kennt, um zu erfahren, was sie will. Seed-Neeus ist tot, sein Blut die Tinte, und die Art der Exekution die Unterschrift. Du bist nun ein Mitglied unserer Familie, sie wird dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Willkommen, Bruder.«

Lucien konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine mageren Züge schlich. »Wie geht es nun weiter?«, fragte er.

»Gehe nach Cheydinhal zum verlassenen Haus. Im Keller findest du eine Schwarze Tür, versuche, sie zu öffnen. Man wird dich etwas fragen, und du antwortest so: ›Sanguin, mein Bruder.‹ Dann wird man dir Einlass gewähren. Sprich dort mit Cassius Proximo, er wird dich in deine neue Familie einführen und dich mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Zuflucht und, was noch wichtiger ist, mit unseren fünf Geboten vertraut machen. Für uns nun ist die Zeit des Abschiedes gekommen. Geh nun auf deinem finsteren Pfad und wate im Blute der Feinde Sithis‘. Ich werde über dich wachen, auch wenn wir uns nun für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen werden.«

Mit diesen Worten war sie im Nichts verschwunden, einfach so, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Lucien hatte noch so viele weitere Fragen, doch anscheinend mussten sie warten, bis er die Zuflucht erreicht hatte.

Cheydinhal. Er wusste nicht genau, wo das lag, nur, dass die kleine Stadt irgendwo im Osten Cyrodiils zu finden sein. Am besten, er folgte einfach weiter der Ringstraße und wartete, bis irgendwann ein Weg nach Osten abging. Sicherlich würde er sein Ziel dann schon finden.

Erst, als er Bockbierquell weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, wagte er sich wieder auf die Straße, überquerte sie und strebte dem Ufer des Sees zu. Noch immer klebte Blut an ihm, das er besser von sich abwusch, bevor er dem nächsten Reisenden begegnete.

Das Blut an seinen Kleidern war leider nur sehr schwer halbwegs gut zu entfernen. Er hoffte, dass es nicht weiter auffiel, und fluchte, weil seine Kleidung nun kalt und klamm war. Doch es musste gehen. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich und hoffte, noch vor Mittag sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als er endlich eine Weggabelung erreichte. Nahe einer alten Festungsruine, in deren Schatten Lucien Goblins ausmachen konnte, fand er einen Wegweiser. Er konnte nicht lesen, vermutete aber, dass der Weg, der nach links abging, sein Weg war. Geradeaus führte die Ringstraße weiter, und da das definitiv nicht die richtige Richtung war, wandte er sich nach Osten, die aufgehende Sonne im Gesicht.

Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er feststellen, dass in der Wildnis mehr lauerte als nur wilde Tiere. Es dauerte nicht lang, als er in einiger Entfernung das Lager einiger Wegelagerer ausmachte. Und dieses Mal würde er sicher nicht mehr so viel Glück haben, dass jemand ihm zu Hilfe eilte.

Die Banditen schienen ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, was zu seinem Glück gereicht sein könnte. Hastig sah er sich um. Die Gegend hier war eine offene, hügelige Graslandschaft mit nur wenigen, spärlichen Bäumen, doch nördlich des Weges wuchs ein kleiner Hain. Darauf bedacht, keine hastigen, verräterischen Bewegungen zu machen, huschte er in diese Richtung. Vielleicht konnte er so die Gefahr umgehen.

Es gelang ihm tatsächlich. Die Gesetzeslosen schienen gerade erst erwacht zu sein und sich für den Tag vorzubereiten. Sie tranken und aßen und achteten nicht wirklich auf ihre Umgebung. Ihre Unachtsamkeit ermöglichte es Lucien, ihren Blicken zu entgehen.

Erst als er sie hinter sich kaum noch ausmachen konnte, wagte er sich wieder auf die Straße. Das Herzland schien wie ausgestorben, nur hin und wieder flogen einige Schmetterlinge und andere Insekten sowie von Zeit zu Zeit ein Vogel am Himmel entlang. In der Ferne sah er manchmal eine Gruppe Rehe, doch darüber hinaus konnte er kaum Leben ausmachen. Nur einmal begegnete ihm eine reisende Khajiit. Er fragte sie, ob das der Weg nach Cheydinhal sei und zu seiner Freude bestätigte sie dies. Froheren Mutes schritt er beschwingter aus.

Nach einer Weile tauchte er erneut in einen Wald ein, und dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lang, bis er vor sich schwach durch die Bäume die Stadtmauern seines Ziels hindurch schimmern sah. Wieder konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Sein Leben in der Kaiserstadt war Geschichte, denn bald führte er ein Leben in den Schatten und ganz sicher auch in Luxus und Wohlstand.

Der Vormittag war angebrochen und Lucien knurrte der Magen. Er war Hunger gewöhnt und so fiel es ihm nicht schwer, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Dennoch überlegte er kurz, ob er sich nicht, bevor er das verlassene Haus suchte, etwas zu essen besorgen sollte. Was wäre, wenn man ihn erneut prüfte, und er mit leerem Magen antreten musste? Dann entschied er sich jedoch dagegen. Sollte es so kommen, was er nicht glaubte, dann würde er auch das durchstehen. Außerdem hatte es für ihn oberste Priorität, tatsächlich in die Dunkle Bruderschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

Denn schon die ganze Zeit über hatte eine leise Stimme in ihm geflüstert, dass das alles doch ein Traum sein müsse. Wie konnte jemand wie er so viel Glück haben und tatsächlich durch einen simplen Mord Kontakt zur Bruderschaft aufnehmen? Wie konnte es so einfach sein, dem harten und zumeist kurzen Leben in der Gosse zu entkommen?

Die Wachen am Tor warfen ihm scheele Blicke zu, ließen ihn aber dennoch passieren. Und dann betrat er jene Stadt, die ihm ein neues Zuhause werden sollte.

Cheydinhal war gänzlich anders als die Kaiserstadt. Nicht nur die deutlich geringere Größe fiel sogleich ins Auge, sondern auch die Ordentlichkeit und Ruhe. Kaum jemand hetzte hier umher, schrie durch die Gassen und drängte sich mit Ellbogen und Knien durch die Massen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es hier keine Massen gab. Die Straßen waren im Vergleich zu denen der Kaiserstadt wie leergefegt und, so schien es Lucien jedenfalls, obwohl es nicht der Fall war, regelrecht wie geleckt. Noch nie hatte er einen so sauberen Ort wie diesen gesehen, er, der es gewohnt war, im Abfall der Gesellschaft zu leben.

Staunend und mit weit offenen Augen und Mund stand er am Tor und glotzte, bewunderte alles um ihn herum und nahm es in sich auf. Erst ein unsanfter Stoß gegen die Schulter brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

»Pass doch auf, du Rotzbengel!«, fuhr ihn ein Bewohner der Stadt an. »Steh nicht rum und gaffe, sondern beweg dich!«

Lucien sah zu, dass er dem nachkam. Er wollte keinen Streit anfangen, und ohnehin war es immer besser, Leuten wie diesen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Arela Drewani hatte keine Angaben gemacht, wo er das Haus finden würde, aber die Stadt schien ohnehin nicht allzu groß zu sein. Ein guter Orientierungspunkt war die Kirche im Zentrum der Siedlung, um die sich alle weiteren Häuser gruppierten. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich einfach umrunden müssen, um zu finden, was er suchte.

Es kam auch so, wie er es vermutet hatte. An der östlichen Seite der Stadt an einem kleinen Platz vor dem Kircheneingang fand er, was er suchte. Es gab sonst kein anderes Haus in der Stadt, welches so verfallen aussah wie dieses. Das musste das verlassene Haus sein, welches die Sprecherin gemeint hatte.

Lucien zögerte. Nur wenige Leute waren zwar anwesend, doch würden sie nicht Verdacht schöpfen, wenn er einfach so in das Haus spazierte? Also begann er, sich nach einem Hintereingang umzusehen. Bis auf einen Brunnen neben dem Haus fand er jedoch nichts, das nach einem getarnten Eingang aussah, und auch das Gitter des Brunnens saß fest und die Fenster im Erdgeschoss ließen sich nicht aufbrechen. Er würde wohl oder übel den Haupteingang nehmen müssen.

Auch dieser war verschlossen, doch das Schloss ließ sich knacken. Luciens kleine, zierliche Finger waren geschickt und geübt darin, ihm Zugang zu Orten zu verschaffen, die er eigentlich nicht betreten durfte. Schnell war das Schloss aufgebrochen. Er sah sich um, ob auch niemand in seine Richtung blickte, dann huschte er in das Haus.

Ein muffiger, staubiger Geruch schlug ihm entgegen. Im Haus war alles finster, kein Licht brannte und die meisten Fensterläden waren vorgeklappt. Das wenige Licht reichte gerade dazu aus, um ihm den Weg vorbei an Spinnenweben und Sperrmüll zur Kellertür zu zeigen.

Nichts schien an diesem Haus ungewöhnlich zu sein bis auf den Fakt, dass ein Haus in einer guten Wohngegend anscheinend schon so lange leer stand. Auch der Keller schien gewöhnlich, sogar ein paar alte Flaschen mit billigem Fussel fand er hier.

Sowie einen Durchbruch in der Mauer. Ein Gang schloss sich ihm an, der tiefer in den Fels zu führen schien, auf dem das Haus stand. Ein rotes Glühen drang daraus hervor.

Nervös zückte Lucien seinen Dolch. Alle Zuversicht war aus ihm geschwunden, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Was war das hier für ein Ort? Was ging hier vor sich?

Dennoch betrat er den Gang. Er war kurz und abschüssig und nach nur wenigen Schritten bog er nach links ab. Dort sah sich Lucien dem gegenüber, was die Sprecherin wohl mit der Schwarzen Tür bezeichnet hatte.

Die Tür schien aus Oblivion selbst zu stammen. Ein rotes Glühen ging von ihr aus, durchsetzt von schwarzen Schatten. Sie schienen Figuren zu bilden, doch Lucien konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie taten. Auf der Schwelle vor der Tür war Blut, blutige Handabdrücke waren zu erkennen, als wäre jemand fortgeschleift worden, hätte sich aber versucht festzuhalten. Und überall waren Knochen und menschliche Schädel.

Er schluckte, und wahrscheinlich war es das Tapferste, was er jemals in seinem Leben tat und noch tun würde, als er dennoch weiterging.

Als er näher trat, erscholl eine mystische Stimme. »Welche Farbe hat die Nacht?«, wurde er gefragt. Er konnte nicht sagen, von woher die Stimme erklang oder welcher Art der Sprecher war. Es schien irgendwie, als wäre die Stimme nicht von dieser Welt.

Er erinnerte sich der Worte Arela Drewanis und gab die korrekte Antwort: »Sanguin, mein Bruder.«

Die Tür schwang knirschend auf und gab den Blick frei auf das Heiligtum.

»Willkommen daheim«, zischelte die Stimme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleiner Ausflug in die Geschichte dieses Textes: Tatsächlich ist er einer meiner ältesten. Die Idee trage ich quasi mit mir herum, seit ich Oblivion spiele (was so um 2007 herum gewesen war) und Lucien sich zu meinen Lieblingscharakter musterte. Sein Tod war lange Zeit das Ereignis in Spielen schlechthin, bei denen ich meinen Bildschirm anschrie, wie scheiße doch alles sei, das könne doch nicht sein. Na und so weiter. Jedenfalls begann ich diesen Text um 2009 oder 2010, damals noch mit dem Titel »Die bleiche Hand des Todes. Damals kam ich aber nie weiter als nur ein paar Absätze, was, wie sich dann 2015 zeigte, als ich hiermit erneut begann, auch gut so war. Damals hätte ich diesen Text gnadenlos in den Sand gesetzt, und darum wäre es echt schade gewesen. Jetzt kann man ihn immerhin halbwegs gut lesen. Aus Spaß folgt hier das, was ich damals schrieb:
> 
> „Vergiss es, es ist zu gefährlich!“  
>   „Halt die Klappe!“, fuhr der kaiserliche Junge mit Namen Lucien Lachance den jungen Waldelf vor ihm an. „Was verstehst du schon vom Stehlen, Malvin? Natürlich ist es nicht zu gefährlich, den Händler dort auszurauben! Ich frage mich, was du hier überhaupt noch machst, du Stümper und Angsthase!“ Was bildete sich das Langohr eigentlich ein? Er war hier der Anführer der Bande von Straßenjungen. Er allein! Er war der Herr der Straßen, der Beherrscher der Straßenkinder!  
>   „Bild dir bloß nichts ein!“, schnaubte Malvin.  
>   Er war mutig, das musste man ihm lassen, doch auch dumm. Aber das waren alle Elfen. Sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen! Jeder wusste, dass dies sehr schmerzhaft werden würde.  
>   Doch Malvin hatte den Bogen eindeutig überspannt.  
> Mit einem Wutschrei sprang Lucien auf ihn zu und prügelte auf ihn ein. Niemand hielt ihn auf, niemand wollte sich freiwillig mit ihm anlegen. Obgleich Malvin immerhin ein Elf war, konnte er Lucien nichts entgegensetzten. Er konnte sich lediglich so gut es ging verteidigen und sich unter den heftigen Schlägen wegducken, jämmerliche Schmerzenschreie ausstoßend. Das Messer, das plötzlich in Luciens Hand aufblitzte, sah er jedoch nicht kommen. Seine Schmerzensschreie gingen über in schreckliches Geheul, als Lucien ihm den blanken Stahl erst in die Seite rammte und dann immer und immer wieder zustieß, auch, als sich Malvin schon lange nicht mehr regte. Die Kinder seiner Bande standen mit verschreckten Gesichtern regungslos um ihn herum und starrten ihn entsetzt an. Stehlen, Beutel abschneiden, einbrechen, aber noch nie hatte jemand von ihnen getötet oder einem Mord beigewohnt!


	3. Wissen ist Macht

Als er durch die Tür trat, wurde Lucien von einem Kaiserlichen in schwarz gefärbter Lederrüstung begrüßt. Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend kam der Mann auf ihn zu. Die Narben, die sein Gesicht verunstalteten, verzogen sein Lächeln jedoch zu einer hässlichen Grimasse, die Lucien instinktiv zurückweichen ließ.

»Oh, mach dir nichts aus den Narben, Junge«, sagte der Mann. »Ignorier sie einfach, Berufsrisiko, mehr nicht. Ich bin Cassius Proximo und du musst Lucien Lachance sein. Arela Drewani hat mir bereits von dir erzählt. Der neue, vielversprechende Bruder. Ich hatte jemanden erwartet, der … mehr hermacht. Aber wenn die Sprecherin einen Jungen aus der Gosse für vielversprechend erachtet, dann wird es wohl so sein.«

»Redet nicht so viel, Cassius, und kommt auf dem Punkt«, meldete sich eine Hochelfe aus dem Hintergrund.

Der Kaiserliche winkte ab und schnaubte. »Pah!«, machte er und wandte sich wieder Lucien zu. »Ich leite diese Zuflucht, wie dir Arela sicherlich bereits gesagt hat, und unterstehe dabei ihrem direkten Befehl. Aber alles der Reihe nach. Du bist neu hier, also werde ich dich den anderen Mitgliedern unserer Familie vorstellen und dich in unsere Regeln einweisen.«

Er führte Lucien in das, was wohl der Hauptraum der Zuflucht war, ein alter Bau inmitten des Erdreiches. Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen ab und gegenüber des Einganges, durch welchen Lucien die Zuflucht betreten hatte, führte ein weiterer Gang ab, der jedoch alsbald nach rechts bog, sodass er noch nicht erkennen konnte, was dahinter lag. An den Wänden der Zuflucht hingen große Wandteppiche mit dem Zeichen einer schwarzen Hand auf rotem Hintergrund. Alles hier wurde von Fackeln und Kerzenleuchtern erhellt.

»Dies hier«, sagte Cassius und deutete um sich, »ist unsere Zuflucht, unser Heim und der Ort, von dem aus wir operieren. Hier trainieren wir und von hier ziehen wir in die Welt aus, um unsere Aufträge zu erfüllen. Ich werde dich nun nach und nach den anderen vorstellen. Du wirst im Laufe deiner Ausbildung mit ihnen sicherlich noch mehr zu tun bekommen.«

Er deutete auf die Hochelfe, die in einer Ecke des Hauptraumes in einer Sitzecke las, die Ankunft des Neuen jedoch mit finsterem Blick verfolgt hatte.

»Diese reizende Dame dort ist Caelwen«, sagte Cassius. »Sie ist eine Pyromanin, also pass auf, was du zu ihr sagst. Wenn du sie verärgerst, kann es sein, dass sie uns alle in einem riesigen Feuerball in die Luft jagt.«

Caelwen schnaubte. »Passt auf, dass ich Euch nicht zu Asche verbrenne«, drohte sie.

Cassius schien davon jedoch nicht weiter beeindruckt zu sein. Stattdessen trat er in den Gang, Lucien folgte ihm schweigend.

»Das Zimmer hier links ist meines«, sagte der Kaiserliche. »Wenn du irgendein Problem hast oder später, wenn du für schwierigere Aufträge bereit bist, für die ich zuständig bin, findest du mich hier.«

Lucien nickte und deutete den Gang weiter hinab. Er wurde alsbald abschüssig und bog wieder nach links. »Und dort unten?«

„Dor hat Vicente Valtieri sein Zimmer. Anfangs wirst du ihm unterstellt sein und von ihm wirst du auch deine ersten Aufträge erhalten, sobald du reif genug dafür bist. Komm, Stift, lass uns Hallo sagen.«

Cassius pochte an die Tür und trat auf ein leises »Herein!« hin ein.

Vicente war die erste wirklich große Überraschung hier. Es handelte sich bei ihm um einen großen, bleichen und vor allem sehr hageren Kaiserlichen. Doch die Augen, aus denen der stete Hunger sprach, waren das, was Lucien den letzten Hinweis gab.

»Ihr seid ein Vampir!«, stieß er aus und fasste sich instinktiv an den Hals. Er hatte nur Gerüchte gehört, doch sie genügten, um ihm Angst und Bange zu machen.

Vicente grinste und entblößte sein Raubgebiss. »Die halbe Portion denkt, ich würde ihn aussaugen wollen«, scherzte er.

»Vicente, sei nett zu ihm«, rügte Cassius. »Ich habe ihn noch nicht in die Gebote eingeweiht, er weiß nicht, dass du an sie gebunden bist.«

Das Lächeln verschwand nicht, wurde nun jedoch wärmer. Vicente wandte sich an den Jungen. »Du bist also der Neue. Ich bin gespannt, was du hergibst. Und nimm mir meinen Scherz bitte nicht übel, ja? Ich kann sehr nett sein, wenn ich will. Ich würde dir zur Begrüßung ja gerne einen Wein anbieten, aber …« Er deutete auf seinen Weinkelch, und es wurde sehr schnell ersichtlich, dass er nicht das enthielt, für das er geschaffen worden war.

»Aber wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, Cassius?«, bat der Vampir. »Ich bin gerade auf ein sehr spannendes Werk über die Ayleiden gestoßen. Ihr letzter König und dessen Krone und so weiter.«

Sie verabschiedeten sich und wandten sich wieder um. Wie Cassius erklärte, besaß die Zuflucht noch zwei weitere Räume: der Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sie wohnten, aßen und schliefen, sowie der Übungsraum, in welchem sie ihre Fähigkeiten erproben und erweitern konnten. Wie der Leiter versprach, würde Lucien in letzterem noch sehr viel Zeit verbringen.

Sie gingen zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchen sich mittlerweile Caelwen begeben hatte und nun sehr gestenreich mit einem Dunkelelfen diskutierte, welcher Lucien als Sares Areles vorgestellt wurde.

»Er ist unser Anschleichkünstler«, erklärte Cassius. »Keiner kann sich besser ungesehen unerlaubten Zutritt verschaffen als er.«

»Und keiner sonst schießt einem Vogel im Flug das Auge aus«, brüstete sich Sares.

»Wie erbärmlich, müsst Ihr schon vor einem Kind angeben«, knurrte Caelwen.

»Caelwen, genug!«, fuhr Cassius sie scharf an. »Ich weiß, dass Ihr ihn am wenigsten von uns allen leiden kannst, aber Ihr seid wie jeder andere auch an die Gebote gebunden. Erinnert Euch ihrer! Noch ein Fehltritt und Ihr werdet uns eine Woche lang den Küchendienst abnehmen dürfen.«

Die Hochelfe funkelte ihn an, schwieg jedoch. Cassius schenkte ihr einen letzten strengen Blick, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie ihm auch tatsächlich gehorchte, und wandte sich dann ab. Zwei weitere Mitglieder besäße diese Zuflucht noch, sagte er, davon einer fast ebenso frisch wie Lucien.

Sie fanden die beiden letzten Mitglieder und damit die zweite negative Überraschung nach dem Vampir im Trainingsraum. Ein Argonier übte hier mit Holzmessern den Kampf mit einem kleinen Jungen, der wohl ungefähr im selben Alter sein musste wie Lucien. Diesem fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er den Jungen erkannte.

»Caius!«, rief er aus. Sein Rivale, den alle für tot geglaubt hatten! Dann hatte er also genau wie Lucien den Weg zur Bruderschaft gefunden.

Aus dem Konzept gebracht, starrte Caius zu seinem Rivalen, genauso überrascht wie dieser, ihn hier anzutreffen. Der Argonier nutzte dies und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in die Seite, dass er keuchend die Luft ausstieß.

»Tot! Konzentration, Bengel!«, fuhr er den Jungen an.

»Das war hinterhältig!«, beschwerte sich Caius.

»Wir sind Assassinen, wir nutzen jede Finte, die sich uns bietet, egal, wie heimtückisch sie ist«, zischelte der Argonier. »Und das soeben war wirklich dumm von dir. Wäre das ein echtes Schwert, ich hätte dich glatt in zwei Hälften geteilt. Lasse dich niemals ablenken und aus der Bahn bringen, Junge!«

»Wie du siehst, ist die Schattenschuppe Tsonashap unser Schwertmeister«, sagte Cassius. »Er wird dir das Kämpfen mit Nahkampfwaffen beibringen.«

Doch Lucien hatte nur Augen für seinen Rivalen, welcher ihn ebenso finster anstarrte.

Tsonashap bemerkte die Blicke, die zwischen den Jungen ausgetauscht wurde. »Ihr kennt euch«, stellte er fest.

»Der da hatte genau wie ich seine Bande von Straßenkindern«, knurrte Caius.

»Ah, ich sehe. Und ihr seid Rivalen gewesen, verstehe.« Cassius nickte wissend. »Dann betone ich es für euch beide deutlich: Ihr seid an die Gebote gebunden. Caius, du kennst sie, Lucien werde ich sie gleich lehren. Für euch heißt dies, dass wir hier keine Rivalitäten mehr dulden. Was ihr vorher gewesen wart, spielt keine Rolle. Jetzt gehört ihr der Bruderschaft an und seid Teil der Familie.«

Beide Jungen verspürten denselben Widerwillen, aber obwohl Lucien die Gebote nicht kannte, die nun schon mehrmals zur Sprache gekommen waren, spürte er instinktiv, dass harte Strafen folgen würden, würde er gegen sie verstoßen. Dennoch schmeckte es ihm nicht, Caius hier vorzufinden, und schon überlegte er ganz klammheimlich, wie er dem Mistkerl eins auswischen konnte.

»Nun, damit hast du jedenfalls alle Personen dieser Zuflucht kennengelernt, Lucien«, sagte Cassius in einem sanfteren Tonfall. »Dennoch werden sicher noch sehr viele Fragen offen sein. Komm, ich will sie dir bereitwillig beantworten.«

Sie gingen wieder in den Hauptraum der Zuflucht und begaben sich in die Ecke, in der sie zuvor Caelwen lesend angetroffen hatten. Mehrere kleine Bücherregale standen hier und am Boden war ein roter Teppich ausgelegt, so weich, wie Lucien es noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Die Faszination des Jungen für den Teppich ignorierend, setzte sich der Zufluchtsleiter und griff hinter sich nach einem der Bücher. Er reichte es Lucien, ihm gleichzeitig bedeutend, sich zu setzen.

»Das sind die Fünf Gebote«, sagte er. »Sie leiten und führen uns auf unserem Weg als Assassinen.«

Lucien wusste sogleich, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben einen so wertvollen Gegenstand wie dieses in Leder und Pergament gebundene Buch in Händen gehalten hatte. Dabei war es sogar recht schmucklos, weder goldene Letter noch Illuminationen waren zu finden.

Er betrachtete es eine Weile und hob dann den Kopf. »Ich kann nicht lesen«, stellte er klar.

»Das dachte ich mir bereits«, erwiderte der Kaiserliche. »Dann wirst du es lernen und dieses Buch wird der Anfang sein. Vorerst muss es genügen, wenn ich dir die Gebote mündlich mitteile. Wisse, dass Verstöße gegen sie harte Strafen nach sich ziehen und wir in ihrer Ausführung keine Gnade kennen. Nur dank der Gebote kann die Bruderschaft bestehen. Höre also gut zu. Erstes Gebot: Entehrt niemals die Mutter der Nacht. Diese Handlung erweckt den Zorn von Sithis. Zweites Gebot: Verratet niemals die Dunkle Bruderschaft oder ihre Geheimnisse. Diese Handlung erweckt den Zorn von Sithis. Drittes Gebot: Missachtet niemals die Befehle eines höhergestellten Mitgliedes der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Diese Handlung erweckt den Zorn von Sithis. Viertes Gebot: Stehlt niemals die Besitztümer eines Dunklen Bruders oder einer Dunklen Schwester. Diese Handlung erweckt den Zorn von Sithis. Fünftes Gebot: Tötet niemals einen Dunklen Bruder oder eine Dunkle Schwester. Diese Handlung erweckt den Zorn von Sithis.«

»Dieser Sithis scheint ja sehr leicht zu erzürnen zu sein, wenn so viele Handlungen seinen Zorn erwecken«, stellte Lucien fest.

»Scherze nicht über unseren fürchterlichen Vater!«, fuhr ihn Cassius streng an.

Erschrocken zog der Junge den Kopf ein.

Der Kaiserliche atmete durch und lehnte sich zurück. »Doch dieses eine Mal will ich es dir verzeihen. Du weißt noch nicht viel über Sithis.«

»Aber Ihr werdet mir doch sicherlich davon erzählen, oder?«, fragte Lucien nach.

»Gewiss. Doch wisse, dass es schwer ist, die Natur unseres fürchterlichen Vaters zu begreifen«, betonte Cassius. »Er trägt viele Namen: Chaos, Verdammnis, Zwietracht. Sithis ist die Leere und seine Braut die Mutter der Nacht. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft entstand aus ihrer Liebe, wir, ihre Kinder, dienen der Mutter, unserer unheiligen Oberin.

Doch haben wir auch weltliche Organe: die Schwarze Hand. Eines ihrer Mitglieder hast du bereits kennengelernt, Arela Drewani. Die Schwarze Hand hat fünf Mitglieder, vier Sprecher und einen Zuhörer. Vier Finger und ein Daumen also. Sie greifen nach der Welt und unterwerfen sie unserem Einfluss. Der Zuhörer ist unser oberstes Mitglied, er allein darf den Worten der Mutter der Nacht lauschen und gibt sie an seine Sprecher weiter. Sie handeln in seinem Namen und sorgen um ihre Zufluchten. Arela Drewani untersteht diese Zuflucht, von ihr erhalten wir unsere Aufträge. Sie leitet sie an mich weiter, und ich wähle die Mitglieder aus, die mir am geeignetsten dafür erscheinen.«

»Und die Mutter der Nacht? Welche Rolle hat sie dabei? Wie erfährt sie von den Aufträgen?«, fragte Lucien.

»Hast du noch nie vom Schwarzen Sakrament gehört?«, fragte Cassius. »Jenes Ritual, das die ausführen, die unsere Dienste wünschen. Tollkirsche, Menschenknochen und ein menschliches Herz. Die Mutter der Nacht erhört ihre Gebete und spricht zu ihrem Zuhörer. Dann ersucht ein Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand den Bittsteller und bespricht mit ihm die Details des Auftrages. So bekommen wir unsere Aufträge und so weißt du nun auch, woher wir all unser Wissen erhalten. Die Mutter der Nacht ist überall zugleich, sie sieht und hört alles und nichts entgeht ihr. Auch dich hat sie auserwählt, durch sie wissen wir bereits jetzt so viel über dich. Denn Wissen ist vor allem eines: Macht.«

Lucien erschauderte, als er erkannte, wie mächtig die Bruderschaft war. Wenn sie ihre Finger tatsächlich so allumfassend und überall im Spiel hatte, wie Cassius es hier andeutete, dann war sie eine nicht zu verachtende Größe in Tamriel.

»Wie kommt es aber, dass wir hier direkt unter den Augen der Bürger und des Fürsten von Cheydinhal leben und man uns dennoch nicht behelligt?«, fragte er.

»Wenn du eines sehr rasch lernen wirst, dann, dass die Bürger Tamriels sehr gut darin sind, die Dinge nicht zu sehen, die sie nicht sehen wollen«, erwiderte Cassius mit einem Grinsen. »Zudem ist der Fürst Gold sehr zugetan, und davon haben wir eine Menge. Womit wir auch schon beim Organisatorischen wären. Komm mit.«

Er erhob sich und bedeutete Lucien, dasselbe zu tun. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Zimmer des Zufluchtsleiters. Dieser hielt direkt auf eine große Truhe zu, die in einer der Ecken stand, und öffnete sie. Heraus holte er eine Rüstung, wie Lucien sie schon bei den meisten anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern gesehen hatte.

»Du bist dürrer als gedacht, Stift, weshalb die Rüstung vielleicht noch angepasst werden muss«, sagte Cassius. »Doch sie gehört nun dir. Jeder von uns besitzt eine solche Eingehüllte Rüstung, und ich denke, du wirst ihre Vorzüge sehr zu deinem Gefallen finden. Sie besitzt Verzauberungen, die deine Fähigkeiten als Assassine unterstützen. Auch wirst du von uns, sobald du bereit dazu bist, Waffen zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Sie werden im Gegensatz zur Rüstung zwar nicht die besten sein, doch wenn du deine Aufträge gut erfüllst, kann es durchaus sein, dass du zu der üblichen Belohnung noch einen Bonus bekommst. Die Belohnung selbst fällt üblicherweise in Gold aus, je nach Art des Auftrages mehrere hundert Septime.«

Lucien glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Von so einer Menge Geld hatte er nicht einmal zu träumen vermocht! Auch die Rüstung in seinen Händen starrte er ehrfürchtig an. Sie bestand aus äußerst weichem und leichtem Leder und sicher würde er sich darin nahezu lautlos bewegen können, wenn er darin ein wenig geübter war. Zu der Rüstung gehörte eine schwarze, sein Gesicht verhüllende Kapuze aus etwas, von dem Lucien nur vermuten konnte, dass es Samt war, da er nie zuvor einen ähnlichen Stoff berührt hatte. Das sanfte Kribbeln auf seiner Haut ließ ihn vermuten, dass dies von den Verzauberungen herrührte, von denen Cassius gesprochen hatte.

Der Junge wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was für einen Wert er hier in Händen hielt.

»Danke«, hauchte er völlig sprachlos. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass man ihn so gut behandeln würde und ihm einfach so sündhaft teure Geschenke machte!

»Wir sorgen für unsere Mitglieder«, betonte Cassius, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. »Aber nun komm. Ich höre doch schon die ganze Zeit deinen Magen knurren. Du hast sicher Hunger. Iss so viel, wie du willst. Danach übergebe ich dich Vicente. Er wird sich um deine weitere Ausbildung kümmern.« Dann fügte er noch an: »Ah. Und du brauchst wirklich keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Du kennst nun unsere Gebote und weißt, dass er genauso an sie gebunden ist wie alle anderen auch.«

Lucien nickte, die Rüstung fest an seine schmächtige Brust gedrückt. Wenn Cassius das so sagte, dann würde dies sicherlich auch stimmen.

Sie begaben sich in den Wohnraum der Zuflucht. Lucien setzte sich an einen Tisch, während Cassius ihm Brot, Käse und sogar Met brachte.

»Aus der Honigbräu-Brauerei in Weißlauf, Skyrim«, sagte er. »Koste mal, so etwas hast du bestimmt noch nie getrunken.«

Grinsend verfolgte er, wie Lucien gar nicht wusste, was er zuerst essen sollte. Am liebsten alles zugleich verschlang er Käse und Brot und kippte den Met hinunter, als sei es Wasser.

»Langsam, langsam, Stift«, lachte Sares, der ebenso noch immer anwesend war. »Sonst liegst du uns am Ende noch besoffen unter dem Tisch. Mit Caius hatten wir das Schauspiel neulich erst, und du bist noch dürrer als er.«

»Was ist eine Schattenschuppe?«, fragte Lucien mit vollem Mund nuschelnd. Ein paar Brotkrumen fielen ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken darüber, um nichts von dem köstlichen Essen zu verlieren. Noch nie hatte er so frischen Käse und so süßes Brot gegessen. Und erst der Met! Der billige Fusel, den er manchmal auf der Straße aufgeschnappt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich dazu.

»Ich hatte es bei Tsonashap erwähnt, richtig«, sagte Cassius. »Vorerst aber eins: Sprich ihn nie auf die Bedeutung seines Namens in Jel an.«

»Wieso nicht?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

Sares prustete los. »Er heißt Schwimmender Frosch. Meiner Meinung nach ein sehr passender Name, aber er hört das ganz und gar nicht gern.«

»Er ist ein Argonier, also schwimmt er sehr gern«, erklärte Cassius. »Außerdem springt er, wenn er mit der Klinge kämpft, hin und her, wie sonst kaum wer. Das ist sein Vorteil im Kampf, da er so nur sehr schwer zu erwischen ist, aber es erinnert doch sehr an einen Frosch.

Aber nun zu den Schattenschuppen. Jeder Argonier, der im Zeichen des Schattens geboren wurde, ist eine solche Schattenschuppe. Sie sind die Agenden und Meuchelmörder Schwarzmarschs. Sind die jungen Argonier alt genug, werden sie zur Morag Tong oder, wie in Tsonashaps Fall, zur Dunklen Bruderschaft gebracht. Ihr Leben ist der Bruderschaft gewidmet und sie werden eins mit den Schatten.«

»Was ist mit der Morag Tong?«, fragte Lucien. Auch von dieser Organisation kannte er nur Gerüchte.

Sares sog zischend die Luft ein. »Ein schwieriges Thema, Stift, ein schwieriges«, sagte er. »Wir von der Bruderschaft hören nicht gern von der Morag Tong, da sie unsere Konkurrenten sind. Frag besser nicht weiter nach und gehe ihnen aus dem Weg, wenn du kannst.«

Inzwischen hatte Lucien seine Mahlzeit beendet und sah sich nach weiterem Essen um.

»Besser nicht«, hielt Cassius ihn auf. »Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dein Magen es gewöhnt ist, die meiste Zeit leer oder nahezu leer zu sein. Mit einem Male so viel zu essen, ist kontraproduktiv.«

Verstimmt nickte Lucien. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass sein Magen bereits schmerzhaft gedehnt war. Dennoch wollte er noch immer mehr Essen, allerdings sah er, dass er sich damit wohl würde gedulden müssen.

Cassius erhob sich. »Wenn du keine weiteren Fragen hast, dann suche dir eines der Betten aus und schlafe dich aus. Melde dich heute Abend bei Valtieri.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Cassius ab. Nur Sares blieb, dieser widmete sich jedoch seiner Ausrüstung, die in einer Truhe vor einem der Betten verstaut war.

Unsicher ging Lucien zu den Betten, die an der anderen Seite des Raumes aufgereiht standen. Er hatte noch nie in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen, nicht mal auf einer Strohmatratze. Solch ein Luxus hatte sich in den Gossen der Kaiserstadt nicht gefunden.

»Nur zu, nimm irgendeines«, munterte der Dunkelelf ihn auf. »Bei den Betten erheben wir im Gegensatz zum Inhalt der Truhen keine Besitzansprüche.«

»Es ist nur … ich habe noch nie auf einem Bett gelegen«, nuschelte Lucien verlegen. »Geschweige denn, dass ich jemals so gut gelebt habe wie in der kurzen Zeit, die ich hier bin. Wenn ich mich hinlege, wache ich doch bestimmt auf und stelle fest, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war.«

Sares lachte auf. »Pah, wenn’s weiter nichts ist!«, rief er aus. »Dann schlafe und stelle fest, dass deine Träume mit der Wirklichkeit nicht mithalten können. Weißt du, ich komme auch aus der Gosse, ich weiß, wie es da ist.«

Sogleich überlegte der Junge, ob er Sares nicht vielleicht kennen würde. Dann jedoch erkannte er, dass der Elf weitaus älter war als er, obgleich Dunkelelfen mit ihren grimmigen, zerfurchten Gesichtern stets reifer wirkten, als sie in Wirklichkeit vielleicht waren. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Sares mit Garantie mindestens doppelt so alt war wie er, wenn nicht gar dreimal so alt. Nein, Sares hatte seine Zeit als Gossenbewohner mit Sicherheit schon lange hinter sich gelassen, bevor Lucien auf den Straßen gelandet war.

 »Mir erging es anfangs auch nicht anders«, fuhr der Elf fort, »aber dann fand mich die Bruderschaft und sagte sich, dass ein Dieb mit meinen Vorzügen bei ihnen besser aufgehoben sei als bei der Diebesgilde. Der Graufuchs weiß nicht, was ihm mit mir entgangen ist.«

Vom Graufuchs hatte Lucien freilich bereits gehört. Es war auch schwer, diesen Namen in der Kaiserstadt nicht zu kennen. Der Graufuchs sollte jener mysteriöse Anführer der Diebesgilde sein, die in den Schatten der Kaiserstadt agierte. Der Junge konnte bestätigen, dass es eine Diebesgilde gab, obwohl die Wachen das spottend abstritten, aber er wusste nicht, was an den Gerüchten ihres Anführers dran war. Angeblich hatte er der Daedrafürstin Nocturnal höchstselbst ein mächtiges Artefakt gestohlen. Unter ihren Augen! Lucien hielt das für völlige Übertreibung, um enthusiastische Neulinge anzuwerben.

»Warum bliebt Ihr nicht bei der Diebesgilde?«, wollte er wissen.

»Es ist langweilig, Leute auszurauben, wenn man ihnen kein Haar krümmen darf«, betonte der Dunkelelf. »Selbst, wenn man sich nachweißlich selbst verteidigen musste, muss man einen Blutpreis zahlen. Als es bei mir einmal zum Äußersten gekommen war, war ich zu dieser Zahlung nicht bereit (und bin es auch heute nicht), also wurde ich so lange verbannt, bis ich zahlte. Dann jedoch kam alsbald Arela Drewani, und ich pfiff auf den Blutpreis.«

»Könnt Ihr mir mehr von Arela erzählen?«, fragte Lucien.

»Jedem Sprecher untersteht mindestens eine Zuflucht«, sagte Sares. »Ich weiß nicht, ob Arela noch mehr Kommandos hat, doch zumindest diese Zuflucht steht unter ihrem Befehl. Cassius ist ihr ausführendes Organ, während sie als Sprecherin noch weitere Pflichten hat, wie Cassius dir sicherlich bereits erzählt hat.

Arela selbst ist sehr energisch und bestimmt. Wenn sie ein Ziel vor Augen hat, verfolgt sie es unerbittlich. Und das gleiche erwartet sie auch von ihrer Zuflucht. Wenn eines der Familienmitglieder nicht erfüllt, was sie verlangt, kann sie sehr ungemütlich werden. Sieh also zu, dass das nie passiert, Stift. Caelwen ist eine alte Hexe, Arela hingegen … ja, vor ihr solltest du dich fürchten, hast du sie erst einmal gegen dich aufgebracht. Aber was erwartet man auch von einer Dunkelelfe anderes?« Sares zwinkerte vielsagend und fuhr dann fort: »Unsere Gebote verbieten uns, uns gegenseitig zu töten, von Verletzungen aller Art war nie die Rede.«

Das war definitiv eine Information, die sich der Junge zu Herzen nehmen würde. Dass Caius ebenso ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft war, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge und bereitete ihm ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen. Aber wie er gegen seinen Rivalen vorgehen würde, konnte warten, bis er ausgeruhter war.

»Danke«, sagte er an den Dunkelelfen gewandt und begutachtete das Bett, vor welchem er die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, nicht wagend, es mit seinen schmutzigen, kleinen Händen zu beflecken. Sares musterte ihn noch kurz und wandte sich dann wieder lächelnd seiner Ausrüstung zu, als er sah, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Langsam, zögerlich, ließ sich Lucien auf die Matratze nieder, befürchtend, dass gleich ein Unheil geschehe, sobald er den Stoff auch nur berührte. Doch nichts passierte.

Das Bett war nicht das weichste und der Stoff auch nicht der feinste, doch da Lucien noch nie auf einem Bett gesessen hatte, geschweige denn darin gelegen, war ihm das egal. Manchmal, bei Einbrüchen, hatte er testweise mit den Fingern in die Matratzen der Bewohner des Hauses gestochen, um zu erahnen, wie es war, auf so etwas zu liegen, doch es tatsächlich zu tun, war etwas völlig anderes.

Langsam, noch immer mit Kleidung und Schuhen angetan, wie er es gewöhnt war, streckte er sich auf der Matratze aus. Sie war mit Stroh gefüllt und knisterte bei jeder Bewegung. Aber sie war für den Jungen, als würde er auf Wolken schweben. Er war es gewohnt, auf dem Boden oder zwischen Kisten zu schlafen, in einen alten Stofffetzen gehüllt, den er aus der Kanalisation gefischt hatte. Aber hier hatte er ein vollständiges Bett mit Matratze, Decke und Kissen! Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was für ein Luxus ihm beschert worden war, und war dennoch alsbald eingeschlafen.

 

Die undurchdringlichen Schatten huschten lautlos durch die Dunkelheit. Er wusste nicht, wer sie waren, noch wo sie waren. Nur, dass eine Gefahr drohte. Was für eine? Woher stammte sie? Bedrohte sie ihn oder nur die Schatten? War sie tödlich oder nur bedrohlich?

Die Schatten wirbelten wild durcheinander, zu allen Seiten umschwirrten sie ihn. Waren sie vielleicht die Gefahr? Aber nein, sie schienen ihn schützen zu wollen.

Er rannte. Ein unbändiger Beschützerinstinkt flammte in ihm auf. Die Familie war in Gefahr. Etwas hatte er falsch gemacht. Oder jemand, der ihm nahe stand? Er rannte und rannte und rannte.

Auf einmal stand er auf einer vereisten Ebene. Der Wind heulte und trieb Eiskristalle schmerzhaft in sein Gesicht, schnitt seine Haut auf und brannte. Alsbald blutete er aus zahlreichen kleinen Wunden. Jede für sich genommen war nicht bedrohlich, doch in ihrer großen Menge trieben sie ihn auf die Knie.

Der Schnee um ihn herum färbte sich rot. Die Schatten hatten ihn mittlerweile verlassen und beobachteten, so schien es ihm, lediglich aus der Ferne. Er war allein, so allein. Kein lebendes Wesen weit und breit leistete ihm in der Eishölle Gesellschaft.

Die Kräfte verließen ihn in derselben Geschwindigkeit, wie auch sein Blut aus seinem Körper strömte. Über und über war er bereits damit bedeckt. Verzweifelt drückte er mit schwachem Druck seine schmächtigen Hände auf seinen Körper, doch sie waren zu klein, um etwas ausrichten zu können. Ohnmächtig musste er mitansehen, wie er starb.

Dann fiel er.

Er fiel durch einen Sumpf aus Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung und sämtlichen anderen, niederträchtigen Emotionen, die ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen nur empfinden konnte. Sie waren nicht seine, nicht alle jedenfalls, doch sie drängten von allen Seiten auf ihn ein, drangen in jede Pore seines Körpers, nutzten gnadenlos seine Verwundungen aus und nisteten sich in ihm ein. Sie wühlten sich in seine Gedärme, fraßen sich durch sein Hirn und raubten ihm den Verstand.

Mit einem Male … Stille. Frieden.

Samtene, wohltuende Schwärze umhüllte ihn. Er fühlte sich geborgen, wie in den Armen der Mutter, die er nie gekannt hatte. Er wusste genau, dass er nicht sagen konnte, wie sich Mutterliebe anfühlte, doch er konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass das hier die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihren Kindern war.

Doch diese Mutter verlangte auch etwas von ihren Kindern. Blut, und Blut gab er seiner Mutter nur allzu bereitwillig.

Er badete in Seen voller Blut, tränkte sich darin und ertränkte sich. Das wunderschöne Karmesinrot auf unschuldigem Weiß. Die weinroten Brunnenfontänen der Paläste der Höfe Tamriels.

Da waren andere bei ihm, andere, wie er, die die Liebe ihrer Mutter suchten und dem Namen ihres Vaters zur Ehre gereichten.

Sithis. Die Leere. Das Nichts. Tod. Vernichtung.

Mit einem Male gab es nichts Größeres mehr, als diesem Namen zu dienen. Diesem Gott. Dem einzig wahren, dem wahren Gott Tamriels, der durch Schrecken und Tyrannei herrschte, doch jenen Großes zuteilwerden ließ, die ihm folgten. Seine Kinder waren ihm treu ergeben.

Geborgen im Kreise seiner Familie wurde er groß. Er wurde zu einem Mann und kannte fortan nur noch eines:

Alle Ehre Sithis!


	4. Das Jahr des Jammers

Blinzelnd erwachte Lucien. Regungslos starrte er noch eine Weile zur Decke und fragte sich, was für ein seltsamer Traum das gewesen war. Er träumte selten, und wenn, dann war es meist zusammenhangsloser Schwachsinn. Auch das war zusammenhangsloser Schwachsinn gewesen, keine Frage. Doch nur auf den ersten Blick. Sah er genauer hin, erkannte er, dass der Traum trotz seiner wirren Bilder erstaunlich klar gewesen war. Das gab ihm zwar nicht mehr Sinn, aber das Gefühl, dass er Sinn ergeben musste.

Eines jedoch war klar: Die Dunkle Bruderschaft war zentraler Teil des Traumes und hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er fürwahr ein Mitglied ihrer Familie war. Sie hatte ihn mit einem warmen und herzlichen Willkommen aufgenommen und hatte auch nicht vor, ihn so schnell wieder auf die Straße zu setzen.

Denn seine Ankunft in der Zuflucht war entgegen seiner Befürchtungen kein Traum gewesen.

Er war nicht mehr allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sares, Tsonashap und (zu Luciens Missfallen) auch Caius hatten sich an eine Bank gesetzt und aßen gemeinsam etwas, von dem der Junge annahm, da er die genaue Uhrzeit nicht kannte, dass es ihr Abendessen war.

»Ah, Stift, du bist munter!«, begrüßte der Dunkelelf ihn, als Lucien Anstalten machte, sich von seinem Bett zu erheben.

»Komm, setz dich zu uns. Tsonashap hat gekocht, was heißt, dass es Fischsuppe gibt.«

Der Argonier zischelte verstimmt, sagte aber nichts weiter. Caius warf seinem Rivalen einen von den Erwachsenen nicht bemerkten Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er weder Lucien duldete, noch, dass er so bereitwillig aufgenommen worden war.

Der Kaiserliche lehnte das Angebot vorsichtshalber ab, um Caius aus dem Weg zu kommen. »Danke, aber ich denke, Vicente Valtieri wartet auf mich. Sagte jedenfalls Cassius vorhin zu mir.«

»Normalerweise«, zischelte Tsonashap, »würde ich betonen, dass das eine sehr gute Einstellung ist, Mörder. Dem Wort Proximos ist Folge zu leisten. Aber dieses eine Mal entgeht dir dadurch meine Spezialität! Geh nur, ich hebe etwas auf, aber warm schmeckt die Suppe einfach viel besser.«

Lucien konnte nicht verstehen, wie die beiden Erwachsenen die eisige Stimmung nicht bemerken konnten, die sich zwischen ihm und Caius aufgebaut hatte.

»Das ist wirklich nett, Tso… Tsoscha…«, sagte er eilig.

»Tsonashap«, half ihm dieser auf die Sprünge.

»Genau. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen.«

»Auf dass dein Jahr des Jammers beginnen möge«, hörte er hinter sich den Argonier seufzen. »Du hättest wirklich die Suppe essen sollen.«

Das Jahr des Jammers … Was der Argonier damit wohl meinte? Er würde Vicente danach fragen müssen. Auch wenn er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen hatte, sich freiwillig in die Gegenwart eines Vampires begeben zu müssen. Gebote hin oder her, das Wissen über Vampire, womit er sein ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte, legte er nicht so rasch ab.

Valtieri wartete in seinem Gemach im untersten Teil der Zuflucht auf ihn. Er las noch immer und hatte eine Weinkaraffe und einen Kelch neben sich auf dem Tisch stehen. Wie auch vorhin war beides mit Sicherheit nicht mit Wein gefüllt.

»Ich habe dir etwas Wasser hingestellt«, begrüße der alte Vampir ihn. »Bitte, setz dich.« Er wies auf einen weiteren Stuhl.

Etwas steif setzte sich Lucien und harrte schweigend der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

»Du wirst dich schon an meine Gegenwart gewöhnen«, versprach der Vampir mit einem durchaus als warm zu bezeichnenden Lächeln. Insofern dies bei einer Fratze wie seiner möglich sein konnte. Sein Gesicht war bleich wie der Mond und so hager, dass sich die Knochen nur allzu deutlich darunter abzeichneten. Die Lippen waren schmal und blutleer und entblößten die Fangzähne, die zum Aufreißen von Arterien wie geschaffen waren.

Er nahm einen weiteren Becher aus einem Regal hinter ihm, griff zu einer Keramikkaraffe und goss dem Jungen ein, ehe er ihm das Getränk reichte. Lucien rang sich ein dankendes Lächeln ab und zwang sich dazu, nicht allzu intensiv in das unmenschliche Gesicht zu starren.

»Ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen«, sagte Vicente. »Die Kräfte eines Vampirs nehmen zu, wenn er hungert. Allerdings hat dies auch gewisse … Auswirkungen auf sein Äußeres, wie du siehst. Normalerweise bevorzuge ich diesen Zustand, um seine Vorzüge zu nutzen; jeder in der Bruderschaft weiß, was ich bin, und da ich ohnehin selten unter das normale Volk gehe, brauche ich mich nicht zu verstecken. Aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass ich einen befremdlichen Eindruck auf neue Mitglieder mache, ständig vergesse ich es. Bei Caius war es nicht anders und er kam erst einige Wochen vor dir zu uns!« Er seufzte. »Ich werde anscheinend alt.«

Dann winkte er ab. »Aber darum soll es jetzt nicht gehen«, wechselte er das Thema. »Cassius Proximo hat dich sicherlich bereits in alles Grundlegende eingeweiht, nun bin ich an der Reihe.«

»Er sagte, dass Ihr Euch um meine Ausbildung kümmern werdet«, sagte Lucien. Vorsichtig schnüffelte er am Wasser und befand es für unbedenklich. Als er es trank, war er wieder einmal im höchsten Maße erstaunt. Noch nie hatte er so klares und reinliches Wasser getrunken! In der Kaiserstadt hatte er meist nur brackiges Pfützenwasser oder die Brühe aus dem Hafen bekommen und war nicht selten krank davon geworden. Regenwasser war selten lange genug frisch geblieben, bis er es hatte trinken können.

»Ich werde sie anleiten, ja, und die richtigen Impulse setzen«, sagte Vicente Valtieri. »Dich ausbilden werden die anderen Mitglieder der Zuflucht. Du hast vielleicht schon mitbekommen, dass jeder von uns gewisse Talente hat. Du wirst wie alle anderen auch davon profitieren können, wo allerdings deine Stärken liegen, wird sich noch zeigen.«

»Und wann bekomme ich Aufträge?«, fragte Lucien eilfertig.

Der Vampir lachte in sich hinein. »So ein eifriges Bürschchen«, kommentierte er. »Wenn du reif genug dafür bist, freilich! Du wirst natürlich zu Beginn noch nicht selbständig töten dürfen, sondern nur andere Mitglieder der Zuflucht bei ihren Aufträgen begleiten. Auch das wird noch zu deiner Ausbildung gehören, Mörder.«

»Aber wenn ich noch gar nicht töten darf, warum nennt Ihr mich dann schon Mörder?«, wunderte sich der Junge.

»Weil das nun dein Rang ist, einer von sieben«, sagte Vicente. »Er ist freilich der unterste der Ränge. Ihm folgen in aufsteigender Reihenfolge der Schlächter, Eliminator, Assassine, Henker und schließlich die Hand: die vier Sprecher und ihr Zuhörer. Die meisten Mitglieder unserer Zuflucht sind bereits Assassinen, ein Umstand, für den unsere Zuflucht hoch gelobt wird, da wir einige der besten Brüder und Schwestern stellen. Cassius Proximo ist bereits ein Henker, ebenso wie ich. Cassius erreichte diesen Rang früher als ich, weshalb er, nachdem unser voriger Zufluchtsleiter getötet wurde, zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt wurde. Ich, da ich denselben Rang besitze, bin Proximos Stellvertreter und kümmere mich in seinem Namen um die Angelegenheiten der Zuflucht, für die er keine Zeit aufbringen kann. Daher bin ich auch für die Ausbildung der Neulinge zuständig. Später, wenn du einen höheren Rang erreicht hast, wird Proximo für dich und deine Aufträge verantwortlich sein.«

Das klang vielversprechend.

»Und wie steige ich im Rang auf?«, fragte er zugleich.

»Indem du unsere Gebote achtest und dein Können unter Beweis stellst«, erklärte Vicente. »Es liegt in meinem und in erster Linie Cassius Proximos Ermessen, wann dies soweit sein wird. Beweise dich mir, und ich werde an unseren Zufluchtsleiter herantreten und ihm den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dich im Rang zu erheben. Stimmt er mit meinen Ansichten überein, wird dies erfolgen.«

Luciens Ehrgeiz war geweckt. Der beste Assassine bekam die höchsten Ränge in der Bruderschaft. Wenn er sein Bestes gab, würde er eines Tages auch der Beste sein. Ob er es bis zu einem Mitglied der Hand schaffen könnte? Die Macht, die die Hand besaß, war im höchsten Maße verlockend.

»Tso… Tsoschaschnap erwähnte vorhin ein Jahr des Jammers«, sagte Lucien. »Was meinte er damit?«

»Er heißt Tsonashap«, korrigierte Vicente. »Merke es dir besser. Er mag weder auf die Bedeutung seines Namens noch überhaupt falsch angesprochen werden. Das als gut gemeinter Rat, da die Echse sehr ungemütlich werden kann. Was er meinte, ist dein erstes Jahr hier. So nennen wir spaßeshalber das erste Jahr der Ausbildung eines jeden Neulings. Du wirst große Mühen durchmachen müssen und höchste Disziplin an den Tag legen. Das erste Jahr ist immer das schwerste. Sozusagen die Auslese, die die Spreu vom Weizen trennt. Daher das Jahr des Jammers.«

Das wiederum klang weniger verlockend. Dennoch straffte Lucien tapfer den Rücken und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

Der Vampir schmunzelte über die Körpersprache des Jungen. „»Du scheinst sehr entschlossen zu sein«, stellte er fest. »Das ist gut, denn das musst du auch sein, um hier bestehen zu können. Du musst mit Herz und Seele der Bruderschaft angehören und wahrlich ein Teil der Familie werden. Deine Vergangenheit hast du hinter dir gelassen, als du diese Zuflucht betratst, nun musst du sie auch loslassen. Sie ist nicht mehr wichtig, denn wir sind deine neue Familie, deine neue Heimat.«

Unwirsch fuhr der Mann mit einer Geste durch die Luft. »Eigentlich bin ich solchen Worten nicht sonderlich zugetan, sie klingen so propagandistisch. Aber sie treffen nun einmal den Nagel auf den Kopf, daher rate ich dir ausdrücklich, sie dir zu Herzen zu nehmen, mein kleiner Dunkler Bruder.

Für dich ist nun wichtig, wie du ausgebildet wirst. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, wirst du von unseren anderen Brüdern und Schwestern lernen. Ja, du wirst selbst von Caelwen unterrichtet werden, ob sie dir nun zusagt oder nicht, denn obgleich sie eine Meisterin der Pyromantie, der Feuermagie, ist, versteht sie sich auch auf andere Schulen der Magie und der Alchemie. Sie hat eine Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, Essen ein wenig … aufzubessern, wie sie es nennt. Solltest du jemals jemanden auf einem Bankett ermorden sollen, dann bitte sie um einen vergifteten Apfel.«

Es boshaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Vicentes Gesicht aus. »Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel Spaß diese Art von Mord machen kann!“ Dann fing er sich wieder. »Lassen wir das und greifen nicht voraus. Als erstes wirst du die Grundlagen erlernen. Caius ist ebenso neu wie du und dir daher in seinen Lernerfolgen kaum voraus. Du wirst gemeinsam mit ihm lernen; einen Altersgenossen zu haben, wird dir guttun, denke ich. Ihr lernt als erstes von Tsonashap den Umgang mit verschiedensten Klingenwaffen. Gleich morgen wirst du beginnen. Einen Dolch hast du schon einmal, weiteres wirst du von uns bereitgestellt bekommen.«

Lucien konnte das zufriedene Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft! Endlich war all das Gerede vorbei und er konnte sich auf das wirklich Wesentliche stürzen: seine Ausbildung.

Lediglich Caius war ein Störfaktor, der ihm ein Dorn im Auge war.

 

Schon am nächsten Tag sollte Lucien erfahren, dass die Bezeichnung »Jahr des Jammers« nicht einmal im Ansatz eine Übertreibung war. Es musste noch früher Morgen sein, als er unsanft geweckt wurde, jedenfalls vermutete er das, da er sich keineswegs ausgeschlafen fühlte.

»Ein Familienmitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft muss immer bereit sein«, zischelte Tsonashap, welcher den Jungen geweckt hatte. »Egal, welche Uhrzeit es ist. Also steh auf und iss etwas. Ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten im Übungsraum.«

Mürrisch brummte Lucien, sagte sich aber, dass die Echse wohl schon Recht hatte. Also quälte er sich aus seinem Bett und legte seine Kleidung an, ehe er sich das Gesicht in einer Wasserschale wusch und dann ein spärliches Frühstück zu sich nahm – spärlich im Vergleich zu dem, was er am Vortag bekommen hatte, jedenfalls.

Zu seinem Missfallen traf er bereits Caius im Übungsraum an, als er hinzustieß. Tsonashap stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte des mit Übungsgeräten und Waffen vollgestopften Raumes und musterte den Neuankömmling von oben bis unten. Sein Lehrling stand neben ihm und konnte sich ein verschlagenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das Lucien ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Heckte der Junge etwa etwas aus?

»Du trägst nicht die richtige Kleidung«, stellte der Argonier mit einem missfallenden Unterton in der Stimme fest.

Lucien sah an sich herab, wusste aber nicht, was an den Kleidungsstücken, die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang getragen hatte, auszusetzen war: eine zerlumpte Hose, die mit einem Seil an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde, und ein ebenso zerlumptes Hemd. Er hatte sie aus Gewohnheit wieder angezogen. Vielleicht hätte er die Rüstung anlegen sollen, die ihm Cassius Proximo am Vortag gegeben hatte.

»Soll ich mich umziehen?«, fragte er. Auch Tsonashap und Caius neben ihm trugen ihre Eingehüllten Rüstungen.

»Dieses Mal nicht, aber das wird dir nicht noch einmal unterkommen!«, drohte der Argonier. »Die Rüstung ist das Wertvollste, was du besitzt. Du musst dir angewöhnen, sie immer und überall zu tragen, wenn du nicht gerade in der Zuflucht bist, auch beim Schlafen. Sie schützt und unterstützt dich und verstärkt auf magische Weise deine Fähigkeiten. Sie macht uns zu den gefürchteten Meuchelmördern, die wir sind. Ohne sie sind wir nichts weiter als gewöhnliche Banditen, die für Geld töten.«

Lucien schluckte seinen Ärger über die Zurechtweisung hinunter und nickte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, gemaßregelt zu werden. Als Anführer seiner eigenen Bande von Straßenratten war er es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihm ungestraft Widerworte leisten konnte. Aber er wollte sich beweisen und seinen Wert zur Schau stellen, also musste er spuren und dem gehorchen, was seine Lehrer ihm sagten.

»Du bist neu», sagte Tsonashap, »und weißt noch nichts. Caius ist zwar schon einige Wochen länger hier, aber auch er ist noch nicht sonderlich weit in seinem Training. Daher werde ich euch zusammen unterrichten. Du kannst dennoch schon einiges von deinem Bruder lernen, was gut ist, wie ich denke. Es ist immer besser, voneinander zu lernen, statt alles von einem Lehrer vorgesetzt zu bekommen.«

»Ich hab einen Dolch und kann ihn einsetzen«, behauptete Lucien und hielt besagte Waffe stolz hoch. Er hatte bereits zweimal bewiesen, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage war, damit jemanden umzubringen.

Caius lachte auf.

»Still!«, zischte Tsonashap ihn sogleich an. »Ich höre Spott aus diesem Lachen, und das toleriere ich nicht.«

Caius kniff die Augen unwillig zusammen, fügte sich aber.

»Ob du mit diesem Spielzeug umgehen kannst, werden wir sehen«, wandte sich der Argonier wieder an das jüngste Mitglied der Zuflucht. »Er ist aus Eisen und setzt schon Rost an. Das ist das erste, was du lernen wirst: Pflege deine Rüstung und deine Waffen, denn sie sind das Handwerkszeug, mit denen du Sithis dienst! Wie du das anstellst, zeige ich dir nach dem Training. Nun soll es um euren Umgang mit den Waffen gehen.«

Tsonashap bedeutete Lucien, seinen Dolch wieder wegzustecken. Es hatte den Jungen mehr verletzt, als er zugeben wollte, dass der Argonier mehr oder weniger direkt gesagt hatte, dass er eigentlich noch nichts wusste und sein Dolch bei weitem nicht das Wundermittel war, für das er ihn immer gehalten hatte.

Langsam musste er umdenken, bemerkte Lucien. Er war nicht mehr auf der Straße. Er war jetzt einer Gilde von Mördern beigetreten, die selbst für Könige mordeten – und manchmal ebenjene selbst erdolchten. Sie hatten völlig andere Maßstäbe als ein Straßenjunge, der im Dreck der Gosse großgeworden war.

Tsonashap gab ihnen Holzdolche und ließ sie beide vor Puppen Aufstellung nehmen. Caius schien die Grundhaltung bereits recht gut zu beherrschen, freilich ganz im Gegensatz zu Lucien.

»Steh nicht da wie ein Sack Kartoffeln!«, rügte er den Jungen. »In deinen Beinen ist keinerlei Bewegung, so wirst du nie Beinarbeit lernen, das A und O im Kampf. Tänzeln musst du, wirbeln, springen und deinen Gegner damit verwirren. So schlägt er dich einmal, und du bist hinüber, weil du viel zu steif da stehst.

Und wie hältst du denn deine Waffe? Das ist kein Knüppel, mit dem du blind zuschlägst! Deine Waffe ist die natürliche Verlängerung deines Armes, merk dir das. Du musst eins mit ihr werden, vergessen, dass sie eine Waffe ist, und akzeptieren, dass sie ein Teil von dir ist wie dein Arm oder dein Bein.«

Und so weiter und so fort. Tsonashap hatte an nahezu allem etwas auszusetzen. Lucien war sehr bald sehr frustriert und begann Widerworte zu geben. Er lernte jedoch ebenso schnell, dass das eine ausgesprochen dumme Idee war. Tsonashap duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und verlangte absoluten Gehorsam. Ging etwas nicht schnell genug, fuhr er seine Lehrlinge sogleich an. Mit einiger Befriedigung bemerkte Lucien jedoch, dass auch Caius, obgleich er zu Beginn eine große Selbstsicherheit ausgestrahlt hatte, ebenso noch fast so viele Fehler machte wie der blutige Anfänger Lucien Lachance.

Zu Beginn übten sie lediglich, wie sie stehen und ihre Waffe halten mussten. Zu allen erdenklichen Waffen besaß die Bruderschaft Attrappen aus Holz, die ihren Vorbildern verblüffend ähnlich waren. Dennoch brannte Lucien darauf, mit richtigen Waffen zu üben. Das ewige Stehen und Drehen der Waffenhand ermüdete ihn schon am ersten Tag. So viel Theorie! Wozu war das alles wichtig? Doch Tsonashap war unerbittlich und ließ nicht zu, dass seine Lehrlinge ungeduldig und vorschnell wurden.

Stunde um Stunde ging dies so, und selbst, als die Mägen der beiden Jungen vernehmlich grummelten, gönnte er ihnen keine Pause. Seine Übungen waren anspruchsvoller, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte, und Luciens Muskeln schmerzten. Der Hunger, obgleich er ihn gewohnt war, machte die Sache kaum besser.

»Geratet ihr in einen offenen Kampf und könnt so schnell nicht fliehen, nimmt euer Gegner keine Rücksicht auf eure körperliche Befindlichkeit«, indoktrinierte der Argonier ihnen. »Ganz im Gegenteil wird er sie sogar zu seinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen!«

Er hatte noch viele solcher schlauen Sprüche, deren Nützlichkeit Lucien teils erst viele Jahre später begreifen sollte. Im Moment war er jedoch nur ein vorlauter, ungeduldiger Junge, der keine Lust auf irgendwelche Theorie hatte und lieber gleich zum Ernst der Sache kommen würde. Doch er zähmte sein ungestümes Gemüt und ließ über sich ergehen, was die Bruderschaft für ihn angedacht hatte.

Tagtäglich hieß es nun für ihn: früh aufstehen, wann immer es Tsonashap befahl, schnell etwas essen, die Rüstung überwerfen und im Übungsraum erscheinen. Es entstand eine Art Wettbewerb zwischen den beiden Jungen, welcher von ihnen als erster vor ihren argonischen Lehrer treten konnte. Ebenjener schien den Konkurrenzkampf der Jungen um seine Gunst bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu tolerieren, da er der Ansicht war, dass dies ihren Ehrgeiz zum Lernen förderte.

Waren sie angetreten, übten sie sich an den verschiedensten Waffen, übten, wie sie sie zu halten und zu führen hatten, bis Lucien schließlich sogar davon träumte.

»Du hältst deine Waffe falsch.«

»Das mache ich gar nicht!«

»Natürlich! Wo gehört der Daumen hin?«

»Au!«

»Dort schon einmal nicht. Siehst du, was dann passiert, wie leicht ich ihn dir hätte abschlagen können?«

»Das war hinterhältig! Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!«

»Wir sind Assassinen, Stift, wir kämpfen nicht mit lauteren Mitteln. Merk dir das endlich. Hier gibt es kein gerecht und ungerecht. Hier gibt es nur den Tod unseres Auftragszieles oder unser eigenes Versagen. Willst du versagen?«

»Nein …«

»Lauter!«

»Nein!«

Doch auch ihre Kraft und Ausdauer bildete Tsonashap aus. Sie verließen dazu die Stadt durch das hintere Tor nahe dem verlassenen Haus. Es wurde seltener frequentiert, als das Tor an der Hauptstraße, womit es nicht so auffällig war, wenn sie es benutzten. Dann führte der Argonier die beiden jungen Rekruten in den Wald und jagte sie die Valus Berge hinauf und hinab. In den ersten Wochen war es eine reine Tortur.

»Ich kann nicht mehr!«

»Weiter!«

»Tsonashap, ich sterbe, wenn ich noch einen Schritt weiter mache!«

»Weiter!«

»Nein! … Aua!«

»Wenn du mir noch einmal Wiederworte gibst, dann gibt es eine härtere Strafe als nur einen Schlag auf den Hintern, verstanden? Du rennst jetzt weiter, trink dabei etwas. Wir machen erst eine Pause, wenn ich es befehle. Denk an das dritte Gebot und hüte dich, den Zorn Sithis‘ zu erwecken!«

Tsonashap war unerbittlich und auch ein wenig grausam in seiner unnachgiebigen Art. Doch er richtete die Jungen nicht zuschanden. Immer, wenn Lucien glaubte, er würde jeden Augenblick tot umfallen, drängte der Argonier ihn zum Weitermachen. Und siehe da, von irgendwoher fand er in seinem schmächtigen Körper die Kraft dazu. Auch Caius war in gewisser Weise ein Ansporn dazu. Auch wenn sein Rivale noch kaum länger bei der Bruderschaft war, so war er dennoch schon ein wenig weiter im Training. Lucien konnte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass Caius besser war als er, und tat alles, um ihn alsbald einzuholen und zu überflügeln.

Der Wettbewerbsgeist beider Jungen trieb sie zu ungeahnten Leistungen. Selbst Tsonashap konnte irgendwann einmal nicht mehr nur schweigend zusehen, sondern musste (durchaus etwas widerwillig) zugeben, dass seine beiden Schüler bessere Fortschritte machten, als er erwartet hätte.

Ihr Frühstück fiel im Allgemeinen mager aus, da Tsonashap der Ansicht war, dass es sich mit leerem Magen besser trainieren ließ. Lucien hatte sich einmal nicht daran gehalten, und mehr gegessen als üblich. Irgendwie hatte die Schattenschuppe dies mitbekommen und sie an diesem Tag besonders hart ran genommen. Das Ergebnis war, dass es Lucien alsbald speiübel geworden war und er den Rest des Tages mit leerem und schmerzenden Magen zubringen musste. Er aß nie wieder zu viel.

Dafür gab es am Abend umso mehr. Tsonashap kümmerte sich anfangs selbst um ihr Essen, da sie anscheinend Sonderkost vorgesetzt bekamen, sagte ihnen aber nach einiger Zeit, wie sie sich zu ernähren hatten.

»Das richtige Essen ist genauso essenziell wie das kontinuierliche und ausdauernde Üben eurer Fertigkeiten«, predigte er. »Daraus zieht ihr eure Kraft, setzt kein übermäßiges Fett an und bildet an den richtigen Stellen und im richtigen Maße Muskeln aus.«

Lucien hatte das anfangs für Humbug gehalten, sah aber rasch ein, dass Tsonashap Recht behalten sollte. Es dauerte nur knapp einen Monat, bis er die ersten Veränderungen an seinem Körper bemerkte. Er war nicht nur ausdauernder geworden, sondern auch deutlich kräftiger. Aus dem Strich in der Landschaft wurde allmählich ein sehniger Junge. Er wurde dennoch von den anderen Mitgliedern Stift genannt, ein Spitzname, der ihm wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens anhaften sollte.

Seine Beine wurden muskulöser, seine Arme kräftiger. Er konnte immer weiter und schneller laufen, sein Umgang mit den Übungswaffen war nicht mehr so linkisch. Auch wenn Tsonashap beide Jungen immer noch spielend im Übungskampf besiegte, sagte er, dass sie deutliche Fortschritte machten. Für einen richtigen Kampf würde es noch lange nicht reichen, betonte er, aber für den Anfang sei ihr Können nicht schlecht. Ihre Übungskämpfe gegeneinander waren zumindest mittlerweile sehr ausgeglichen. War Caius seinem Rivalen zu Anfang noch stets überlegen, so konnten sie nun nicht mehr von Beginn an voraussagen, wer von ihnen den Übungskampf gewinnen würde.

Gut drei Monate nach seiner Ankunft in der Zuflucht war der Tag gekommen, an dem Tsonashap ihnen das erste Mal richtige Waffen in die Hand gab, zwei Kurzschwerter aus Stahl. Richtiger, echter Stahl! Die einzige Waffe, die Lucien jemals in der Hand gehalten hatte, war sein rostiger Eisendolch aus der Gosse.

»Diese Waffen sind Eigentum der Zuflucht«, sagte Tsonashap und sah jedem von ihnen ernst in die Augen. »Sie sind Ersatzwaffen, sollte einem Bruder oder eine Schwester seine oder ihre eigene Waffe aus welchen Gründen auch immer abhandenkommen. Außerdem sind sie Übungswaffen, die wir in unseren täglichen Übungen benutzen.

Doch nichtdestotrotz sind sie echte Waffen, keine mit Stoff umwickelten Holzimitate, die euch lediglich ein paar Knochen brechen können. Nein, diese Klingen sind scharf und sie können töten. Ihr besitzt mittlerweile genug Geschick, dass ich euch zutraue, sie zu führen ohne euch ernsthaft dabei zu verletzen. Missbraucht mein Vertrauen nicht, indem ihr Unfug und Dummheiten damit anstellt.«

»Ja, Meister«, antworteten Lucius und Caius im Chor. Ihre Herzen schlugen vor Aufregung höher und ihre Brüste waren stolzgeschwellt.

Der Argonier gab jedem von ihnen eines der Schwerter. Lucien, der bis jetzt nur die Holzwaffen gewohnt war, war überrascht von dem unerwartet großen Gewicht des Stahls in seinen Händen. Beinahe hätte er die Waffe fallen gelassen, konnte es aber gerade noch verhindern, sich diese Blöße zu geben. Etwas linkisch zog er die Waffe aus ihrer Scheide und bewunderte die kalte, im Schein der Fackel blitzende Klinge.

Sie durften die Waffen noch nicht gegeneinander, sondern lediglich gegen die Holzattrappen führen, die im Übungsraum standen. Auf diese Weise sollten sie sich an das ungewohnte Gewicht gewöhnen und die neuen Bewegungsabläufe verinnerlichen, die damit einhergingen. Es dauerte noch einmal einige Wochen, bis Tsonashap ihnen erlaubte, die Waffen in einem Übungskampf gegeneinander zu führen.

Lucien fühlte, wie die Waffe ein Teil von ihm wurde, eine natürliche Verlängerung seines Armes. Das Leder des Griffes schmiegte sich wunderbar in seine Hand, war weich und griffig. Die Klinge schnitt wie von selbst durch die Luft und alsbald musste er sie schon nicht mehr mit seinem Willen zwingen, das zu tun, was er von ihr wollte. Es geschah wie von selbst.

Auch seine Reflexe und Instinkte wurden immer besser. Es bedurfte nicht mehr einer bewussten Entscheidung, um einen Schwertstreich von der Seite abzuwehren, es geschah von selbst. Die Bewegungsabläufe des Kampfes wurden ein Teil von ihm, fühlten sich so natürlich an wie das Gehen, Schlafen, Atmen.

Sicher, in den ersten Wochen seit seiner Ankunft hatte er fürchterlich gelitten. Ständig hatte er Schmerzen, trug Prellungen und Schnitte davon und wurde dennoch unerbittlich von Tsonashap vorangetrieben. Außerdem hatte er Caelwen im Verdacht, dass sie ihre heilenden Tränke für ihn aus reiner Bosheit nur halbherzig zubereitete, sodass sie nicht richtig wirkten, da die Wirkung weit schwächer ausfiel, als er erwartet hatte.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem er sich nicht eine neue Verletzung zuzog, sei es, weil er von Tsonashap oder Caius im Übungskampf geschlagen worden war, oder sei es, weil er mit den Übungswaffen noch nicht richtig umgehen konnte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, und seine Haut war übersäht mit Blessuren und Schnitt- und Schürfwunden. Jeder Millimeter seines Körpers wurde gefordert und gestählt. Abends ging er mit Schmerzen ins Bett und erwachte am Morgen mit Schmerzen.

Doch fast unmerklich ließ dies nach. Noch immer waren die Übungsstunden bei Tsonashap nicht schmerzfrei, noch immer erhielt er fast täglich neue Blessuren. Doch mit der Zeit plagten ihn die Schmerzen immer weniger, konnte er besser mit ihnen umgehen. Ihm ging auf, dass genau darin der Sinn der Quälereien lag, die Tsonashap ihnen auferlegte.

Doch er lehrte sie nicht nur den Kampf, sondern auch, wie man sich auf solch einen Kampf vorbereitete. Er lehrte sie, wie man seine Waffen und Rüstungen pflegte, erzählte ihnen von den verschiedensten Gegnertypen und wie man ihnen am besten begegnete. Selbst einige alchemistische Dinge zeigte er ihnen und grundlegende Magie, um nach dem Kampf selbst für eine erste Versorgung der erhaltenen Wunden aufzukommen.

 

In den ersten Wochen hatte Lucien lediglich bei dem Argonier Unterricht. Als er sich allmählich in das Leben in der Zuflucht eingewöhnt hatte, rief Vicente ihn erneut zu sich.

»Du machst gute Fortschritte und wirst allmählich ein vollwertiges Mitglied unserer Familie«, sagte der Vampir zur Begrüßung. »Dennoch bist du noch immer ein Kind der Gosse, ungebildet und hilflos in der Welt da draußen. Dein Wissen reicht, um dich einige Jahre in der Gosse am Leben zu halten, doch mehr auch nicht. Wenn du ein erfolgreicher Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft sein willst, musst du so viel mehr lernen.«

Lucien hörte schweigend zu.

»Wir bringen nicht nur Leute um, indem wir irgendwo einbrechen und unserem Ziel ein Messer ins Herz bohren«, fuhr Vicente fort. »Die wenigsten Aufträge sind so einfach. Im Regelfall hat der Kunde besondere Wünsche, will, dass der Mord auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise geschieht. Ein Unfall, unbekömmliches Essen auf einem Bankett, ja, manchmal müssen wir sogar die Gunst unserer Opfer in monatelanger Vorarbeit erlangen, um sie dann eines Tages hinterrücks im Bett zu erstechen, nachdem wir sie verführten. Ja, auch solche Aufträge hatten wir bereits.

Du siehst also, dass ein Mörder viele Talente haben muss.«

»Er muss sich tarnen können«, sagte Lucien. »Er muss seine Absichten verschleiern und sich als jemand anderes ausgeben können, als er eigentlich ist.«

»Sehr gut«, lobte Vicente ob des Schlusses des Jungen. »Mit anderen Worten: Du musst in der Lage sein, in den verschiedensten Gesellschaften bestehen zu können. Es beginnt damit, dass du lesen und schreiben lernst. Nicht immer sind unsere Ziele einfache Bauerntölpel, das ist sogar recht selten der Fall, da sie viel zu selten das Geld aufbringen können, um uns zu bezahlen. In der Regel heuern uns reiche Kaufleute und Adelige an, um ihre Intrigen zu spinnen und ihre Komplotte auszuführen. Du musst in der Lage sein, dich als einen der ihren auszugeben, sollte ein Auftrag erfordern, sich unter sie zu mischen. Und wo kämen wir da hin, wenn du nicht einmal lesen und rechnen kannst?«

Also lernte er genau das. Anfangs fiel es Lucien sehr schwer. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seinen Geist auf eine so verdrehte, abstrakte Weise zu benutzen, und er lernte nur schwer, was Vicente ihm vermitteln wollte. Sein erstes Buch waren die Fünf Gebote. Anhand derer lehrte der Vampir ihn erst das Lesen und dann das Schreiben. Lucien war enttäuscht über seine krakelige Schrift, die einfach nicht so aussehen wollte wie die elegante Handschrift, in welcher das Buch der Gebote verfasst worden war. Sein Ehrgeiz ließ ein solches Hindernis nicht zu.

Doch Vicente hielt ihn im Gegensatz zu Tsonashap zurück und sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er sich in Geduld üben solle. Wenn er erzwang, was er erreichen wollte, dann würde er nichts erreichen, betonte der Vampir immer wieder. Im Gegensatz zum Kampf ging es hier um nichts, das umso schneller besser wurde, umso vehementer man es versuchte. Kontinuierlich und gemächlich musste man vorgehen, war seine Devise.

Es ging nur schwer in Luciens Kopf, dass er etwas nicht durch bloße Willensanstrengung und Muskelkraft erlangen konnte. Bisher war dies immer sein Weg zum Erfolg gewesen. Geduld und Mäßigung waren definitiv keine seiner Stärken.

Seine Gedanken waren zäh und langsam, so kam es ihm vor, wenn er sich zwang, mühsam Buchstabe für Buchstabe zu entziffern und zu lesen. Als Vicente merkte, dass Lucien die Gebote mehr aus dem Gedächtnis rezitierte statt tatsächlich zu lesen, gab er ihm andere Werke, Märchen und Sagen aus ganz Tamriel, ja, sogar Kindergeschichten der Nord. »Olaf und der Drache« mochte Lucien aus irgendeinem Grund sehr. Ihm gefielen die Heldensagen der Nord aus dem eisigen, wilden Skyrim.

Nun, sie würden ihm jedenfalls weitaus mehr gefallen, würde er nicht solche Mühen haben, sie zu entziffern. Wochenlang waren die Buchstaben auf dem Pergament ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn. Ständig vergaß er die Bedeutung des einen oder anderen und musste ihn immer wieder neu lernen. Selbst einfachste Texte wie Kindergeschichten waren eine Qual für ihn.

»Du versuchst es mit Gewalt«, mahnte Valtieri auch nach Wochen noch immer. »Gedulde dich. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, aber hier geht es auch nicht um Muskelkraft.«

Lucien verzweifelte an der Aufgabe, die ihm gestellt worden war. Lesen und Schreiben war in seinen Augen schon immer etwas für reiche Schnösel gewesen, und für die hatte er nichts als Verachtung übrig.

»Wie soll ich sonst jemals lernen, was Ihr mir hier beizubringen versucht?«, jammerte er.

»Indem du deinen Geist nicht verkrampfst und mir zuhörst, was ich dir zu sagen habe«, war die Standartantwort des Vampires.

Irgendwie, gestand sich Lucien ein, konnte er ja durchaus lesen. Er konnte laut und nur arg stockend vorlesen, welche Abenteuer Olaf mit dem Drachen Numinex erlebte. Es war keinesfalls schön, wie er las, das konnte er sich sehr wohl denken, und sicher war es auch unheimlich schwer zu verstehen, was er las. Aber er las.

Vicente war offensichtlich nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit den Fortschritten des jüngsten Familienmitgliedes, aber er war geduldiger und umsichtiger als Tsonashap. Er peitschte den Jungen nicht mit Gewalt voran, sondern hielt ihn durchaus dazu an, auch einmal inne zu halten und etwas anderes zu machen, als lesen und schreiben zu üben.

Und er belohnte Lucien sogar manchmal, wenn er wieder einmal einen Fortschritt gemacht hatte. Manchmal brachte er aus der Stadt kleine Süßigkeiten mit, Zuckergebäck und andere Naschereien. Als Lucien das erste Mal eines der kleinen Gebäcke in der Hand hielt, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

»Für mich?«, hatte er ganz erstaunt gefragt.

Vicente, der an diesem Tag (wahrscheinlich für den Einkauf) recht erfrischt und eindeutig menschlich aussah, musste lachen. »Natürlich!«, sagte er. »Deine Schrift ist endlich kein unleserliches Geschmiere mehr, sondern lässt deutlich Buchstaben erkennen. Ich finde, dafür solltest du belohnt werden.«

Als der Junge endlich verinnerlicht hatte, dass die Belohnung tatsächlich für ihn war, verschlang er sie gierig. Es war ihm in der Kaiserstadt nur höchst selten gelungen, Süßigkeiten vom Bäcker zu stehlen und noch seltener waren diese noch frisch.

Gerade als Lucien begann, das Gefühl zu bekommen, sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr mit Sprache und Schrift abquälen zu müssen, traf Vicente den Beschluss, nun auch zum Rechnen überzugehen. Es zeigte sich, dass Lucien hierbei ein nahezu hoffnungsloser Fall war. War es für ihn schon eine Qual gewesen, das Lesen und Schreiben halbwegs zu erlernen, so war das Rechnen für ihn wie ein Ritt über die Ebenen von Oblivion, verfolgt von Merunes Dagon höchstselbst. Selbst der Vampir, der bis jetzt eine enorme Geduld an den Tag gelegt hatte, war nach nur einer Handvoll Wochen entnervt von dem völligen Unverständnis, das der Junge selbst für die einfachste Mathematik zeigte.

»Es kann ja nicht jeder für alles geboren sein«, seufzte er. »Deine Talente liegen eindeutig anderswo. Nichtsdestotrotz musst du auch das erlernen!«

Hierbei geschah es auch, dass Lucien das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft in der Zuflucht sein Temperament nicht mehr zügeln konnte. Irgendwann ging er förmlich durch die Decke, als er einfach nicht mehr konnte. Die Strafe folgte auf den Fuß und bestand aus fünf Hieben mit dem Rohrstock, einem Tag ohne Essen und einer besonders harten Lehrstunde bei Tsonashap.

Es war, als sei ein Knoten geplatzt. Nachdem sich all die angestaute Frustration gelöst hatte, fiel es Lucien auf einmal weitaus leichter zu lernen, als all die Wochen und Monate zuvor. Vicente war sehr erstaunt darüber, nahm diese Veränderung aber freilich wohlwollend auf und nutzte auch sogleich die Gunst der Stunde, um nun endlich seinem Schüler das nötige mathematische Grundverständnis zu vermitteln.

Lucien wunderte sich all die Zeit darüber, dass er allein lernte. Auch Caius nahm denselben Unterricht bei Vicente, wie er wusste, doch nie lernten sie zusammen, wie es bei Tsonashap der Fall war. Er überlegte lange, bis er den Grund dafür erahnen konnte. Es konnte lediglich daran liegen, dass Caius wesentlich bessere Fortschritte im Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen machte als er und somit sein Wissensstand umso größer war.

Er fragte Valtieri nie nach dem Grund, dieser wunderte sich jedoch über den plötzlichen Lerneifer, den sein Schüler an den Tag legte. Der Unterricht bei dem Vampir machte dem Jungen noch immer überhaupt keine Freude und war für ihn beinahe eine noch schlimmere Qual als die ersten Tage unter den Fittichen des Argoniers, aber nun war sein Ehrgeiz geweckt. Er wollte besser sein als sein Rivale. Er wollte ihn in allen Dingen überflügeln und schneller in den Rängen der Bruderschaft aufsteigen, um ihn nach Lust und Laune herumkommandieren zu dürfen.

Freilich sagte er niemandem etwas davon, da er sich denken konnte, dass seine Ambitionen nicht gern gesehen waren.

 

Es waren gut drei Monate ins Land gegangen, als für die Jungen die Zeit gekommen war, eine neue Disziplin zu erlernen. Mittlerweile beherrschten sie beide die Grundlagen des Nahkampfes und konnten auf einem einfachen Niveau rechnen, lesen und schreiben. Nebst ihrem täglichen Unterricht bei Tsonashap und Vicente Valtieri erhielten sie nun auch Sares Areles als Lehrer. Der Dunkelelf sollte ihre Geschicklichkeit trainieren und ihnen das Bogenschießen beibringen.

»Auf dass ihr überall unbemerkt Zugang findet und euren Opfern aus den Schatten heraus auflauern könnt«, sagte er fröhlich. »Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Spaß es macht, dem Auftragsziel dabei zuzusehen, wie es vollkommen überrascht auf den Pfeil in seiner Brust starrt und sich fragt, woher dieser nur gekommen sein mag, bevor es stirbt!«

Irgendwie war der Dunkelelf sonderbar, beschloss Lucien nach dieser Ansage.

Überhaupt war Sares eine ausgesprochene Frohnatur und sprach über seine neuesten Aufträge wie über Tee und Kuchen bei der Nachbarin. Auch die anderen Familienmitglieder sprachen über ihre Morde, als seien sie das Normalste der Welt, doch Sares schien dabei eine überbordende Freude zu empfinden, die beinahe schon der Begeisterung eines kleinen Kindes glich. Er war wirklich sonderbar. Und irgendwie war er Lucien sehr sympathisch.

»Tsonashap ist ein Draufgänger«, sagte er am ersten Tag ihres Unterrichtes bei ihm. »Er schlägt zu und verlässt sich auf seine Geschwindigkeit. Ich hingehen bin ein stilles und umso tieferes Wasser.«

Er nahm sich einen der Bogen, die an einem Gestell an der Wand lehnten und präsentierte ihn den beiden Jungen.

»So ein Bogen will wie ein Lebewesen behandelt werden«, sagte er. »Er hat Gefühl und will mit Verstand angefasst werden. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, kann euch der Bogen sehr schmerzhafte Prellungen zufügen.«

Er nahm zwei weitere, kleinere Bogen von der Wand und gab sie den Jungen.

»Jeder Bogen ist anders«, fuhr er fort. »Es gibt verschiedene Typen, jeder unterschiedlich in Material, Handhabung und vor allem Schaden. Doch auch innerhalb eines Typs kann es Unterschiede geben, je nachdem, von welchem Bogenbaumeister er geschnitzt und bespannt wurde. Probiert es aus, spannt die Sehnen.«

Die Jungen probierten es. Lucien hatte schon vorher Sares seinen Bogen benutzen sehen, und war daher überrascht, wie schwer es ihm fiel, den Bogen nennenswert zu spannen. Bei dem Dunkelelfen hatte es stets so leicht ausgesehen.

»Der Umgang mit dem Bogen erfordert viel Ruhe und Konzentration, besonders, wenn man einen gut platzierten Schuss setzen will«, sagte Sares. »Seid ihr hektisch, verreißt ihr den Schuss und platziert ihn weit neben eurem anvisierten Ziel. Nur Ruhe und Gelassenheit führen zum gewünschten Ergebnis, besonders inmitten eines Kampfes. Eure ersten Versuche werden kaum die Zielscheibe treffen, das kann ich euch schon jetzt prophezeien. Euch werden die Arme und Schultern schmerzen, euer Kopf wird euch mit der Zeit wehtun. Doch all das verfliegt irgendwann, wenn ihr nur konzentriert und kontinuierlich bei der Sache bleibt.«

Sares Areles gab jedem von ihnen einen Köcher mit einer Handvoll Pfeile. Die Spitzen waren abgestumpft, sodass die Verletzungsgefahr vermindert wurde, dennoch ermahnte der Dunkelelf sie, dass sie nicht wild mit den Pfeilen oder einem gespannten Bogen herumfuchteln sollten. Dann gab er ihnen verschiedene Lederschoner für die Hände und die Schulter, die sie vor der harten Sehne aus Pferdehaar schützen sollten.

Als sie fertig ausgerüstet waren, ließ er sie vor einer Zielscheibe Aufstellung nehmen. Die Entfernung war nicht groß und maß maximal sieben Schritt, die Breite des Übungsraumes. Lucien lachte innerlich darüber und dachte sich, dass es wohl ein Leichtes werden musste, das Ziel zu treffen.

Doch ehe sie den ersten Schuss abgeben durften, ließ auch Sares sie lange die Grundhaltung beim Bogenschießen üben. Immer wieder mussten sie den Bogen ohne eingelegten Pfeil spannen, die Schultern und Arme richtig halten, die Beine in der korrekten Position halten und das Zielen üben.

Das Treffen würde wohl doch nicht so leicht, gab Lucien seinem anfänglichen Eifer einen Dämpfer. Trotz all der Übungen mit Tsonashap, die ihm Kraft verliehen hatten, schmerzten schließlich seine Arme und, trotz der Schoner, auch irgendwann seine Finger. Erst gegen Abend gestattete es Sares ihnen, einige Probeschüsse auf die Zielscheibe abzugeben.

Erst waren die ermüdeten Jungen froh darüber, endlich etwas anderes als immer nur trockene Theorie machen zu müssen, doch die Ernüchterung verflog schnell. Der Wettbewerbsgeist war schon immer stark zwischen ihnen gewesen, und so funkelten sie sich nun herausfordernd an und versprachen sich stumm gegenseitig, den anderen zu überbieten.

Doch keiner ihrer Schüsse landete sonderlich weit mittig. Vor allem trafen sie aber die Wand hinter der Zielscheibe, selten einmal den Rand der Strohscheibe.

»Wie soll das jemals in einem Kampf funktionieren?!«, beklagte sich am Ende der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Caius frustriert.

Sares sagte nichts und grinste nur.

Nebst ihrem Unterricht bei Tsonashap und Vicente hatten sie nun täglich auch einige Stunden bei Sares. Er brachte ihnen nicht nur das Bogenschießen bei, sondern auch das Schleichen und verbesserte ihre Fingerfertigkeiten. In letzterem waren beide Jungen bereits jetzt sehr talentiert, das Leben auf der Straße hatte sie einiges in dieser Hinsicht gelehrt. Doch sie waren erstaunt, was Sares alles zustande brachte. Er konnte ihre Taschen ausräumen, während sie vor ihm standen und sich mit ihm unterhielten.

»Bei der Diebesgilde lernt man so einiges, wie man die Leute um unnützen Krempel erleichtert, von dem sie nur noch nicht wissen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen«, kommentierte er.

Auf die Zeit mit dem Dunkelelfen freute sich Lucien stets am meisten. Auch Areles war streng, wie wahrscheinlich jeder hier, doch er lockerte seine Stunden stets mit Scherzen und kreativen Übungen auf. Auch machten sie nicht immer dasselbe. Hin und wieder gestaltete Sares die Übungsstunden auf eine lockerere Art und Weise, indem er ihnen beispielsweise hieß, durch die Zuflucht zu schleichen, ohne dass er sie bemerkte, oder ihm diesen oder jenen Gegenstand zu stehlen, den er entweder bei sich trug oder weggeschlossen hatte. Als sie ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie als Straßenkinder erworben hatten, schon weit übertroffen hatten (denn sie lernten schnell und begierig noch mehr von dem, was ihr ganzes Leben geprägt hatte), erlaubte es Sares ihnen sogar, auf den Straßen Cheydinhals umherzustreunen und die Händler um so manches Gut zu erleichtern. Sie wurden nie erwischt.

»Wenn ihr eines wirklich hervorragend beherrscht, dann das Leben auf den Straßen«, lobte Sares. »Kein Wunder bei eurer Vergangenheit. Ich hatte selten so gute Schüler. Ich werde Cassius davon erzählen, sicher werden wir Verwendung für eure Fähigkeiten finden.«

Lucien spitze die Ohren bei diesen Worten. Hieß das, dass sie endlich nicht mehr blutige Novizen waren, die noch nicht einmal die Grundlagen beherrschten?

Mit dem Bogenschießen machten sie weniger Fortschritte als mit ihren Fähigkeiten in Heimlichkeit und Fingergeschick. Sares kannte verschiedenste Methoden, um Körper und Geist zu beruhigen und hieß sie, diese stets vor dem Schlafengehen und in ihren wenigen Pausen durchzuführen.

»Nur so haben sie einen andauernden Effekt und lassen euch durchgehend ausgeglichener und ruhiger sein«, sagte er. »Und das ist überhaupt das Wichtigste beim Umgang mit dem Bogen.«

Dementsprechend dauerte es seine Zeit, bis sie die Waffe wirklich nennenswert händeln konnten. Anfangs gingen mehr Schüsse daneben, als auf der Scheibe landeten. Lucien war zu seiner eigenen Freude jedoch er erste, der zuverlässiger in die Nähe des Zentrums traf. Sichtlich zu Caius‘ Ärgernis, was diesen jedoch zu noch größerem Ehrgeiz antrieb. Als Lucien jedoch das erste Mal die Mitte der Zielscheibe traf, war die Freude bei ihm groß. Vielleicht war das Bogenschießen ja doch kein so großes Mysterium, wie anfangs gedacht.

Als sie schließlich immer zuverlässiger die Mitte der Scheibe trafen, hielt es Sares für an der Zeit, sie mit in die Wälder zu nehmen.

»Wir gehen jagen«, sagte er. »Eigentlich benötigen wir das nicht, die Bruderschaft verdient genug Geld, um alles Nötige einzukaufen. Aber ich gehe gern in die Wälder hinaus, genieße die Stille und Einsamkeit – und trainiere hier meine Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze. Wild zu jagen, ist wunderbar dafür geeignet, bewegte Ziele sind weitaus schwerer zu treffen. Dann auch noch einen tödlichen Schuss zu landen, das ist eine hohe Kunst.«

Hier wurden all ihre Fähigkeiten im Schleichen und Schießen gefordert. Schnelligkeit als auch Heimlichkeit waren gefragt. Es genügte nicht, nur die Beute auszumachen. Oftmals musste man sie über Stunden hinweg verfolgen, stets darauf bedacht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, auf Wind und Umgebung Acht geben. Alles musste stimmen, um den perfekten Schuss zu landen.

Es war verständlich, dass Lucien und Caius anfangs nicht ein Tier schießen konnten. Ihr Geschick war noch nicht weit genug ausgeprägt, sodass sie viel zu oft eine unbedachte Bewegung machten. Ein knackender Ast, eine zuckende, nach Gleichgewicht suchende Hand und schon war der Hase oder das Reh auf und davon. An Eichhörnchen versuchten sie sich anfangs gar nicht erst, zu klein und flink waren die Tierchen.

Lucien merkte, dass der Bogen keine Waffe für ihn war. Er war eindeutig nicht dafür geschaffen, stundenlang an ein und derselben Stelle zu hocken, regungslos darauf wartend, dass die Beute zu ihm kam oder er eine günstige Position für einen Schuss hatte. Es war wie mit dem Lesen und Rechnen: Er besaß einfach nicht die nötige Ruhe dafür.

»Ihr seid geschickt«, sagte Sares. »Aber nicht geschickt genug. Innerlich tobt es in euch. Die Energie quillt förmlich über und verlangt nach Freilassung. Ihr seid jung, da ist das normal. Aber ihr werdet lernen müssen, euch zu zügeln. Das Ungestüm der Jugend muss der Gelassenheit des Alters weichen. Ihr seid Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft, eure Kindheit habt ihr schon lange hinter euch gelassen.«

Lucien ärgerte sich über diese Worte. Überhaupt hatte jeder der Erwachsenen immer solch schlaue Sprüche auf Lager. Er konnte sie langsam nicht mehr hören und wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass ebenjene Sprüche eigentlich der Schlüssel zu seinem Erfolg war.

Als er dennoch seinen ersten Hasen schoss, war die Freude groß. Caius grollte noch Tage später, dass es Lucien vor ihm gelungen war, einen solchen Erfolg zu erzielen. Sares jedenfalls freute sich für den Jungen und richtete sich für den Abend mit den beiden in der freien Natur ein.

»Wir machen uns eine schöne Nacht unter dem freien Himmel«, sagte er. »Ihr werdet sehen, wie wunderschön das sein kann, wenn man sonst immer nur unter der Erde in diesem Loch haust.«

»Die Zuflucht ist kein Loch«, hielt Lucien dagegen.

»Wenn man die Gossen der Kaiserstadt gewohnt ist, dann wohl kaum«, stimmte der Dunkelelf ihm zu. »Aber das habe ich schon so lange hinter mir gelassen, dass ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern will. Kommt, heute Abend gibt es Hasenbraten.«

Er zeigte ihnen, wie man ein Feuer macht, ein Lager einrichtet und schließlich ein Tier ausnimmt und zubereitet. Es war ein blutiges Handwerk, aber Lucien fand seine Freude daran. Er musste daran denken, wie es gewesen war, Malvin und Seed-Neeus zu töten. Ein Tier zu töten, war keine so große Befriedigung, doch noch immer ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Er vergrub seine Hände in den blutigen Innereien des Hasen.

Das Tier war recht mager, aber das, was an ihm dran war, war durchaus bekömmlich. Für Lucien schmeckte es noch einmal viel besser, da er es gewesen war, der für ihr Abendessen gesorgt und seinen Teil zur Zubereitung beigetragen hatte. Nach vielen Tagen an der frischen Luft war der Appetit groß.

Nun ging es stets bergauf mit ihren Schützenkünsten. Immer häufiger konnten sie Rehe und Hasen schießen und einmal gelang es Caius sogar, ein Eichhörnchen im Sprung vom Ast zu schießen. Es war ein Glückstreffer, den er so schnell würde nicht wiederholen können. Dennoch erblasste Lucien vor Neid und Eifersucht, und nun war er es, der in den nächsten Tagen noch weniger Worte mit seinem Rivalen wechselte als ohnehin schon.

 

Lucien war nun schon fast ein dreiviertel Jahr bei der Bruderschaft, als es für ihn und Caius an der Zeit war, in der letzten Disziplin unterrichtet zu werden: Magie und Alchemie. Das hieß leider auch, dass sie nun auch von Caelwen unterrichtet wurden, eine Aussicht, auf die sie nicht sonderlich begierig waren.

Lucien hatte sie in all der Zeit gemieden, wo er nur konnte, was nicht schwer war, da er nahezu vollkommen mit seiner Ausbildung in den Grundlagen seines neuen Handwerkes beschäftigt war, und zum anderen, weil auch Caelwen ihn (wie den Rest der Familie) mied, wo sie nur konnte.

»Unterschätze sie nicht«, warnte Vicente ihn vor. »Sie mag zwar keine sonderlich angenehme Zeitgenossin sein, aber sie ist eine mächtige Magierin.«

Lucien nahm sich diesen Rat zu Herzen und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu viele Brandblasen davontragen würde.

Caelwen machte aus ihrer Abneigung allem und jedem gegenüber keinen Hehl. Sie mochte die Jungen deswegen umso weniger, da sie nun gezwungen war, sie zu unterrichten.

»Ihr habt keinerlei magisches Talent«, waren ihre ersten Worte gleich am ersten Tag. »Ihr werdet niemals in der Lage sein, mehr als nur Lehrlingszauber zu erlernen, also macht euch keine großen Hoffnungen. Doch Cassius Proximo will, dass ihr von mir wenigstens die grundlegenden Zauber und Basisalchemie erlernt, wie jeder Dunkle Bruder und jede Dunkle Schwester. Also werde ich das wohl tun müssen …« Sie seufzte und funkelte die Jungen aus ihren schräg stehenden, goldenen Augen von oben herab böse an, als seien sie an ihrem Leiden schuld.

Der Unterricht wurde genau das, was Lucien von ihm erwartet hatte: eine Zumutung. Caelwen war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu fördern, war jedoch über jeden Misserfolg im höchsten Maße unerfreut. Und derer gab es gerade zu Beginn allzu viele.

Die Grundlagen ihrer spärlichen Zauberei, die die Jungen erlernten, bestanden aus einfachsten Heilungszaubern für die allergröbste Erstversorgung nach einer Verletzung, sowie einfachen Zerstörungszaubern. Caelewen lehrte sie vor allem die Feuermagie, zu welcher sie eine ganz besondere Affinität hatte. Feuerbälle aus dem Nichts entstehen zu lassen und gezielt zu werfen, sah definitiv einfacher aus als Bogenschießen und war weitaus schwerer als dieses. Mittlerweile war es Lucien dank Vicentes Unterricht etwas gewöhnter, seine Gedanken auf seltsame Art und Weise zu benutzen, doch Magie war so verdreht, dass er schon glaubte, ihm würde jegliches Verständnis dazu fehlen. Er war sogar weitaus überzeugter davon, als davon, zu Beginn seiner Lehrstunden bei Vicente überhaupt jemals lesen und schreiben zu können.

Caelwen kehrte ihre immer größer werdende Verachtung für das Unvermögen der Jungen immer deutlicher hervor. Irgendwann jedoch nahm es so große Ausmaße an, dass Cassius Proximo höchstselbst einschreiten musste.

Lucien bekam nicht mit, was der Zufluchtsleiter zu der arroganten Hochelfe sagte, doch hinterher gab sie sich zumindest etwas mehr Mühe mit ihrem Unterricht.

Sie lehrte sie vor allem die Zerstörung, ihre beste und beeindruckendste Disziplin. Ständig spielte sie mit kleinen Flämmchen herum, die sie auf ihren Fingern tanzen ließ, und wenn sie ihre Schüler besonders verblüffen wollte, zauberte sie wahre Kunstwerke aus Feuermagie.

»Es gibt zwar auch Frost und Schock«, sagte sie, »aber was will man damit anfangen? Feuer ist weitaus beeindruckender und wirkungsvoller. Von Elsweyr nach Skyrim hat die Feuermagie die durchschlagendste Wirkung.«

Lucien merkte zwar, dass er durchaus nicht so untalentiert für die Magie war, wie Caelwen behauptete, aber ein Naturtalent machte das aus ihm immer noch nicht. Er war eindeutig den körperlichen Kampfkünsten mehr zugetan als den arkanen. Aber vielleicht war es durchaus von Vorteil, auch ein wenig Magie zu beherrschen. Vielleicht musste er eines Tages einen Zauberer töten, dann konnte er sich immerhin gegen ihn wehren.

Etwas widerwilliger verlegte sich Caelwen nach einiger Zeit auch auf andere Schulen der Magie, Veränderung, Illusion und auch Heilung.

»Die Heilung ist die vielleicht schwerste Schule der Magie«, sagte sie. »Wenn man sich genauer mit ihr auseinandersetzten will, erfordert sie tiefere Kenntnisse der Anatomie, und das bedeutet ein jahrelanges Studium. Ihr werdet von mir daher nur die Grundlagen erfahren und lernen, wie ihr euch selbst heilen könnt. Die Zauber zehren sehr von eurer arkanen Energie, daher verlasst euch nicht auf sie und erwartet nicht, schwerere Wunden von alleine heilen zu können.«

Auch leichte Zauber anderer Schulen lehrte sie sie. Einfache Schlösser zu öffnen beispielsweise, aber auch Telekinese und die Möglichkeit, kleine Magierlichter herbeizuzaubern sowie magische Schilde zu erzeugen, die magischen und physischen Schaden dämpften. All das eben, was einem Assassinen von Nutzen sein konnte auf seinem Weg zu seinem Ziel. Der Zauber, den Laut der eigenen Schritte fast nahezu zu dämpfen, bereitete Lucien besonderen Spaß. Fortan nutzte er ihn häufig, um sich unbemerkt an Caius heranzuschleichen und ihn zu erschrecken.

Überhaupt war, wenn er der Magie überhaupt etwas abgewinnen konnte, die Schule der Illusion seine liebste und daher auch jene, in welcher er die besten Fortschritte machte. Widerwillig musste Caelwen eingestehen, dass sie selbst bis auf Zerstörungszauber kaum mehr als Gesellenzauber der anderen Schulen beherrschte.

Doch nicht nur Magie lehrte sie sie, sondern auch die Alchemie und aus irgendeinem Grund fand Lucien diese Disziplin höchst interessant. Während Caius eher nur mit mäßigem Interesse dem gesamten Unterricht bei Caelwen folgte, so war Lucien zumindest hier mit Feuereifer dabei. Der Gedanke, jemandem vergiftetes Essen unterzujubeln und dann genüsslich dabei zuzusehen, wie er stirbt, während er nicht weiß, von wo der Anschlag erfolgte, bereitete ihm ein großes Entzücken.

Er teilte diese Ansicht mit Caelwen, was ihm allerhand Sympathiepunkte bei der Elfe einbrachte.

»Vergiftete Äpfel sind meine Spezialität«, sagte sie. »Lege ihn einfach zu anderen Äpfeln auf einen Tisch und warte, was passiert. Es hat diese gewisse bittersüße Romantik wie aus einem Märchen. Nur aus der Sicht des Bösen.«

Ein boshaftes Grinsen stahl sich bei diesen Worten auf ihr Gesicht.

 

So verging die Zeit in der Zuflucht. Lucien lernte das Leben hier kennen und wurde ein Teil der Familie. Bald schon war sein altes Leben in der Kaiserstadt vergessen, ja, er fragte sich nicht ein einziges Mal mehr, was aus seiner ehemaligen Bande geworden war. Es war ihm egal, ob sie alle bei dem Goblinüberfall getötet worden waren oder ob vielleicht manche überlebt hatten. Es war ihm auch egal, was aus den Überlebenden hätte werden können, ob sie sich wieder zusammengetan hatten oder vielleicht einsam in der Gosse verreckt waren.

Er war jetzt ein Dunkler Bruder wie alle anderen Familienmitglieder auch, und damit diente er einzig und allein Sithis.

Das Leben in der Zuflucht folgte steten Mustern. Für Lucien hieß dies: aufstehen, etwas essen, Unterricht bei Tsonashap, danach bei Vicente, eine kleine Mittagspause, danach weiter zu Sares und am Ende des Tages Unterricht bei Caelwen. Es gab lediglich dann Abweichungen von diesem Plan, wenn eines der Zufluchtsmitglieder einen Auftrag erhielt und ihn ausführte.

Stets sah Lucien ihnen dann sehnsuchtsvoll hinterher und träumte davon, endlich selbst einen Auftrag ausführen zu dürfen, endlich seinen Status als Lehrling der Dunklen Bruderschaft hinter sich lassen zu können.

Er hatte dennoch nur selten freie Zeit. Wenn ein Unterrichtsfach ausfiel, bekam er davon umso mehr Stunden in einem anderen. Seine Talente lagen nach diesem einen Jahr des Jammers fest. Seine Fingerfertigkeiten, Akrobatik und Schleichen waren seine Musterfächer, ebenso Alchemie. Auch im Umgang mit der Klinge war er sehr geschickt, fast ebenso mit dem Bogen. Nur mit der Magie tat er sich nach wie vor schwer, auch wenn sich zeigte, dass er durchaus intelligent war und sein Gehirn sich lediglich an die ungewohnten Denkmuster hatte gewöhnen müssen. Allein die Illusion, eine der schwereren Schulen, fiel ihm paradoxerweise vergleichsweise leicht.

Es war wahrlich ein Jahr des Jammers. Zwar beklagte sich Lucien selten, aber sein Unterricht war nichtsdestotrotz hart und unerbittlich. Er hatte lediglich einen freien Tag in der Woche, den Sundas, doch auch diesen nutzte er oft, um selbstständig seine Studien zu vertiefen und sich vor allem für den Unterricht bei Vicente vorzubereiten.

Nach und nach hatte dieser ihm nicht nur das Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beigebracht, sondern fing an, ihn auch in Historie und Geografie zu unterrichten. Auch über die zahlreichen Adelsfamilien und Dynastien Tamriels klärte er ihn auf.

Lucien fühlte sich oft ausgelaugt und leer und musste sich an manchen Tagen regelrecht dazu zwingen, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Doch wenn er es nicht tat, würde er Stockhiebe kassieren, das wusste er. Also stand er dennoch auf. Es gab ihm zumindest einige Befriedigung, als er sah, dass es Caius oft nicht anders erging. Auch wenn sie durch all die Kampfübungen gestählt waren, würde es noch Jahre dauern, bis sie auch nur annähernd so gut waren wie die anderen Assassinen der Zuflucht. Und das hieß für sie: Schmerzen, Schmerzen und noch mehr Schmerzen. Trotz des Faktes, dass sie nicht zuletzt auch durch Caelwens Unterricht schließlich dem ein wenig entgegenwirken konnten, waren sie nie gänzlich befreit davon.

Auch die Verletzungsgefahr war nie gänzlich ausgeschlossen. Auch wenn ihre Lehrer darauf achteten, sie keinen unnötigen Risiken auszusetzen, fingen sie sich etliche Blessuren ein. Waffen waren nun einmal Waffen, und daran änderte sich nichts, wenn man ihre Klingen stumpfte.

Irgendwie gewöhnte Lucien sich jedoch an die Schmerzen. Sie verschwanden dadurch nicht, doch er konnte sie zumindest besser ertragen und ließ sich von ihnen immer weniger ablenken.

Manchmal kam die Sprecherin Arela Drewani in die Zuflucht, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie sprach mit den Assassinen und zog sich danach oft stundenlang mit Cassius Proximo in dessen Zimmer zurück. Die beiden Lehrlinge beachtete sie selten und fragte sie meist nur aus Höflichkeit nach ihren Fortschritten. Lucien lief dennoch hinterher stets mit stolzgeschwellter Brust herum, und berichtete ihr mit Feuereifer von dem, was er bereits gelernt hatte. Sie lächelte stets milde und hielt ihn an, weiter so fleißig zu üben, sodass er alsbald Sithis‘ Namen alle Ehre machen konnte.

So hart es auch war, Lucien gefiel sein Leben in der Bruderschaft. Er hatte oft zu leiden und es ging ihm manchmal sogar elender als zu der Zeit, als er noch in der Gosse gelebt hatte. Doch er hatte nun die Gewissheit, dass auch diese Momente vorübergehen würden und bessere Zeiten bevorstanden. Außerdem wusste er: Wenn er sich nur weiter anstrenge, die Gebote befolgte und fleißig lernte, hatte er die Gewissheit, in den Reihen der Bruderschaft aufzusteigen und sich einen Namen zu machen. In der Gosse hatte er nur eine Gewissheit gehabt: ein hartes, freudenloses Leben zu führen und einen frühen und wahrscheinlich schmerzhaften Tod zu sterben.

Sein Streben wurde nach über einem Jahr endlich belohnt. Als Proximo ihn und Caius unerwartet zu sich rief (was er selten und nur dann tat, wenn er von ihnen selbst hören wollte, wie ihre Sicht zu ihren Fortschritten war), hatte Lucien dieses Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber irgendwie wusste er, dass der Leiter dieses Mal nicht nur einen kleinen Plausch über seinen Unterricht führen wollte.

»Setzt euch«, sagte der Mann mit einem Lächeln. Mittlerweile hatte sich Lucien an die entstellenden Narben gewöhnt und konnte die Freundlichkeit hinter der verzerrten Miene erkennen.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich Proximo gegenüber an den kleinen runden Tisch, der in dessen Zimmer stand. Dieser schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Lucien hier in den Genuss eines für ihn solch außergewöhnlichen Luxus kam, doch es war jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigend und eigentlich kaum zu fassen. Er hatte sich an vieles hier gewöhnt, aber dass er Wein trinken durfte (wenn auch selten und nur zu besonderen Anlässen), das hatte er noch immer nicht wirklich realisiert.

Dementsprechend ehrfurchtsvoll nippte er an seinem Kelch. Cassius beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd.

»Du bist ganz schön groß geworden in dem Jahr, das du nun bei uns bist«, sagte er. »Auch dein Körper wird nun langsam erwachsen und lässt die Kindertage hinter sich. Das ist gut, das ist sehr gut. Außerdem sehe ich, dass du dich sehr gut bei uns eingelebt hast. Selbst Caelwen hat dich nun akzeptiert, und ich möchte behaupten, dass gerade das eine recht beachtliche Leistung war.«

Er grinste, was auch Lucien dazu veranlasste, die letzte Aussage als Scherz aufzufassen und ebenfalls ein wenig zu lächeln. Caius verzog den Mund, gab aber keinen Laut von sich; Caelwen behandelte ihn noch immer fast genauso geringschätzig wie zu Beginn.

»Ihr habt nun die Grundlagen gelernt«, fuhr Cassius ernster fort. »Ihr seid natürlich noch weit davon entfernt, ein Meisterassassine zu werden, und das wisst ihr auch. Es steht euch noch ein langer und mühsamer Weg bevor, auf dem ihr viel lernen müsst. Ihr werdet Erfolge haben und ihr werdet scheitern, doch mit jedem Sturz werdet ihr wieder aufstehen und gestärkt daraus hervorgehen.

Daher denke ich«, und bei diesen Worten schlug Luciens Herz mit einem Male höher, »dass es nun an der Zeit ist, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Wir können euch beide nicht auf ewig hier unten einsperren und dabei denken, dass ihr alles Nötige lernen werdet. Nein, es ist nun an der Zeit, eure Fähigkeiten auch in der Praxis zu erproben und zu verbessern.«

Lucien blieb der Atem weg. »Heißt das …?«, fragte er mit trockenem Mund. »Heißt das, ich darf richtige, echte Aufträge ausführen?«

»Mach den Mund zu, Stift«, mahnte Proximo ihn.

Eilig klappte der Junge den Mund zu.

Auch Caius riss die Augen weit auf und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll vor.

»Ja und nein«, beantwortete Proximo nun die Frage. »Wir können euch noch lange nicht allein auf Missionen schicken, aber ihr werdet in der nächsten Zeit eure Brüder und auch eure Schwester auf manchen ihrer Aufträge begleiten. Und ich denke, ich habe auch schon einen passenden Auftrag für dich und Caius.«


	5. Zirkusspaß für die ganze Familie

**Zirkusspaß für die ganze Familie**

Lucien war schon Tage im Voraus völlig aus dem Häuschen. Die Neuigkeit, dass er nun endlich an einem echten Auftrag für die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft mitwirken durfte, erfüllte ihn mit überbordender und kaum zu bändigender Freude. Er konnte an kaum etwas anderes mehr denken, was sogar so weit ging, dass er bei seinen täglichen Unterrichtsstunden unkonzentriert war und Fehler beging, die ihm eigentlich nicht mehr hätten passieren dürfen. Er wurde zu Recht dafür getadelt.

Nun endlich erfuhr er auch, was es hieß, sich auf einen Auftrag vorzubereiten. Sares Areles und Tsonashap waren diejenigen, die den Auftrag erhalten hatten, und somit auch für die Jungen zuständig.

»Unser Auftrag lautet, eine Gruppe Wanderschauspieler zu überfallen und zu töten«, sagte Tsonashap. »In der Regel erfahren wir einfachen Mörder nichts über die Beweggründe des Auftraggebers, ebenjene sind meist jedoch recht simpel gestrickt. In diesem Falle beispielsweise kann ich mir denken, dass diese Schauspieler irgendjemanden in ihren Stücken beleidigt oder bloßgestellt haben. Das machen sie gern, wenn sie mit den politischen Zuständen irgendwo in einer der Provinzen des Kaiserreiches nicht zufrieden sind. Also folgt die Rache auf den Fuß und die Bruderschaft wird angeheuert.«

»Aber so etwas spielt eigentlich keine Rolle«, betonte Sares. »Wir sind Mörder und als solche haben wir das Ziel zu eliminieren und nichts anderes. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es immer wieder interessant, über die Beweggründe der Kunden nachzudenken.«

»Und eben weil die Beweggründe irrelevant sind, kommen wir nun zu den eigentlich wichtigen Dingen: den Details unseres Auftrages«, wechselte Tsonashap das Thema. »Der Kunde will nichts weiter, als die Schauspieler tot zu sehen, wie, ist ihm egal. Da es sich um eine kleine Gruppe von gerade einmal fünf Schauspielern und Musikern handelt, wird es ein recht einfacher Auftrag. Zumal es heißt, dass sie lediglich von zwei Söldnern bewacht werden. Inwiefern diese etwas taugen, werden wir vor Ort feststellen.«

»Indem wir hingehen und sie überfallen?«, fragte Caius.

»Nein«, hielt Sares dagegen. »Aufträge sind selten so einfach: hingehen, Ziel lokalisieren und eliminieren, um danach wieder zu verschwinden. Nein, viel häufiger ist es, dass ein Auftrag genaue Vorbereitungen erfordert. Wir werden sie nicht gleich überfallen, wir werden sie zunächst über mehrere Tage hinweg beschatten, um mehr über sie herauszufinden. Ihr beiden werdet dabei nur eine beobachtende Rolle innehaben und nicht selbst in das Geschehen eingreifen.«

»Aber wie sollen wir etwas lernen, wenn wir nur zuschauen können?«, protestierte Lucien.

»Hast du etwa angenommen, wir würden euch gleich beim ersten Mal an einem Auftrag voll beteiligen?«, sagte Tsonashap. »Ihr seid noch immer in der Ausbildung, und damit ist das Risiko zu groß, dass wir durch euch den Auftrag nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Kunden ausführen können.«

Die Ernüchterung war dementsprechend groß. Lucien erkannte nun, dass er eine naive Hoffnung gehegt hatte, jetzt tatsächlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied zu sein, wenn er aktiv an Aufträgen mitwirken durfte. Natürlich war das illusorisch, und er schallt sich einen Narren und Kindskopf, dass er das nicht schon eher erkannt hatte.

Einen Auftrag auszuführen erforderte zahlreiche Vorbereitungen. Auch darum kümmerten sich Tsonashap und Sares gemeinsam mit den Jungen. Die Waffen und Rüstungen wollten ausgesucht und gepflegt und das Vorgehen geplant werden.

»Wir haben bereits gesagt, was uns wahrscheinlich erwarten wird«, sagte Sares. »Was würdet ihr vorschlagen?«

»Ich bin für einen Frontalangriff aus dem Verborgenen heraus«, sagte Caius. »Wir beschatten sie und spähen dabei aus, wo wir einen guten Ort für einen Überfall finden.«

Sares nickte und sagte nichts weiter dazu. »Und du, Lucien, was würdest du meinen?«

»Wir verkleiden uns und schleichen uns in ihre Reihen, indem wir uns ebenfalls als Wanderer ausgeben, die für eine Weile Gesellschaft suchen«, sagte dieser im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Auch das bestätigte Sares lediglich mit einem Nicken.

Tsonashap jedoch hatte mehr dazu zu sagen: »Ein kreativer Ansatz«, meinte er. »Jedoch etwas kompliziert. Warum schwer, wenn es auch einfach geht? Es werden nicht immer kreative Lösungen gefragt. Caius‘ Vorschlag gefällt mir schon eher, doch auch ihm würde ich nicht vorbehaltlos zustimmen. Sares und ich werden diesen Auftrag ausführen, und Sares‘ Stärke liegt eher in der Heimlichkeit und im Umgang mit dem Bogen. Wir sollten effektiv unsere Stärken nutzen und ausspielen, was heißt, dass wir zwar aus dem Verborgenen angreifen, doch nicht mit einem Frontalangriff. Zuerst wird Sares mit seinem Bogen für Verwirrung und Panik sorgen, und dann greife ich aus dem Nahkampf heraus an.«

Die Jungen nickten verstehend, auch wenn es Lucien ärgerte, dass sein tatsächlich recht kreativer Ansatz nicht anerkannt wurde.

»Fasst zusammen, was ihr daraus gelernt habt«, sagte Sares.

»Wir sollen nicht zu kompliziert, sondern dem Auftrag gemäß denken«, sagte Caius sogleich und fiel damit Lucien ins Wort, welcher ebenfalls angesetzt hatte zu antworten. »Außerdem müssen wir darauf achten, welche Assassinen den Auftrag ausführen und dementsprechend ihre Stärken ausnutzen.«

Die beiden Assassinen waren zufrieden. »Sehr gut«, lobte Tsonashap.

Lucien unterdrückte seine Abneigung gegenüber Caius. Er hasste es, wenn dieser sich hervortat und ihn dabei in den Schatten stellte. Das zufriedene und selbstgerechte Grinsen des anderen Jungen entging ihm freilich nicht und verleitete ihn zu einem finsteren Blick.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und trotz der kleinen Ärgerei mit Caius und der Ernüchterung über seine lediglich passive Rolle an dem Auftrag war Luciens Vorfreude noch immer groß. Am Vorabend jedoch konnte er eher unfreiwillig ein Gespräch zwischen Cassius und Sares im Gemach des Zufluchtsleiters belauschen.

»Proximo, wollt Ihr wirklich _beide_ Jungen zusammen mit uns schicken?«, fragte der Dunkelelf. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

»Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte«, hielt Cassius Proximo dagegen. »Wie lauten Eure?«

»Sie sind Hitzköpfe und haben ihre Vergangenheit als Rivalen in der Gosse der Kaiserstadt noch immer nicht hinter sich gelassen«, sagte Sares. »Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sie das auch so schnell nicht tun werden, und solche Rivalitäten sind oftmals Blutfehden bis aufs Messer. Sie waren beide Bandenführer und damit Gegner. Bisher hielten sie sich ganz gut und wurden nur selten auffällig, doch ich spüre, wie es unter ihrer Oberfläche brodelt.«

Lucien stutzte. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass auch andere Familienmitglieder bemerkt hatten, welche Feindschaft noch nach über einem Jahr zwischen ihm und Caius herrschte.

»Ich kann Eure Bedenken nachvollziehen«, sagte Proximo. »Jedoch sehe ich keinen Grund zum Handeln. Wie gesagt, bis auf einige kleinere Ausfälligkeiten sind sie musterhafte Mitglieder unserer Familie, und die wenigen Übertretungen führe ich auf ihre Jugend zurück.«

»Ich bitte Euch dennoch, ein Auge auf die Sache zu haben«, fügte Sares noch an.

»Das werde ich machen, und wenn es nur Euer Gewissen beruhigt«, bestätigte Cassius. »Aber ruft Euch eines ins Gedächtnis: Die Mutter der Nacht selbst wählte diese beiden Jungen aus und sandte Arela Drewani, um sie zu uns und in die Arme unserer Familie zu holen. Unsere Unheilige Oberin irrt sich nie. Heil Sithis!«

»Heil Sithis!«

Das Gespräch war damit offenbar beendet und Lucien sah zu, dass er unauffällig verschwand. Dank Sares beherrschte er das mittlerweile durchaus sehr gut.

 

Noch am nächsten Tag gab ihm das belauschte Gespräch zu denken. Was hieß das für ihn? Was musste er daraus mitnehmen und welche Schlüsse treffen? Doch das musste warten, bis er wieder kam. Vorerst tat er, als wüsste er von nichts.

An diesem Tag durften sie etwas länger schlafen, um Kraft zu schöpfen für den bevorstehenden Auftrag. Auch ihr Frühstück fiel reichhaltiger aus, als sonst üblich. Danach galt es, ihre Sachen zu packen.

Weder Caius noch Lucien besaßen sonderlich viele persönliche Dinge. Lediglich Lucien konnte seinen eigenen Dolch einpacken. Sowohl ihre Rüstung, auch wenn diese ihnen bei ihrer Ankunft geschenkt worden war, als auch ihre Waffen wurden von der Dunklen Bruderschafft gestellt. Sie bekamen für die Dauer des Auftrages je ein Kurzschwert für die Selbstverteidigung. Es wurde nicht erwartet, dass mehr von Nöten war, da sie selbst keinen Anteil am Überfall haben würden. Dennoch packten sie nebst ihrem Bettzeug und Proviant auch einige Heiltränke und auch je einen Manatrank ein. Sie hatten die Zutaten dafür selbst gesammelt und die Tränke ebenso selbst gemischt. Caelwen hatte sie angehalten, stets einen Vorrat der grundlegendsten Tränke zu unterhalten.

Tsonashap und Sares Areles waren freilich entsprechend stärker bewaffnet. Sares führte seinen großen, mit einigen Verzauberungen belegten Eibenholzbogen Schwarze Flamme sowie mehrere Dolche und ein elfisches Kurzschwert bei sich. Tsonashap hatte sich schlicht auf mehrere Schwerter verschiedener Machart und Verzauberungen festgelegt. Die meisten ihrer Waffen waren Belohnungen für Sonderaufträge gewesen, und Lucien staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm so wieder einmal der Reichtum der Bruderschaft vor Augen geführt wurde. Die Waffen mussten ein Vermögen gekostet haben!

»Lerne fleißig und führe deine späteren Aufträge gewissenhaft aus«, sagte Cassius Proximo bei ihrer Verabschiedung zu ihm. »Dann wirst du schnell ebenso in den Genuss solcher Waffen kommen.«

Dann wandte er sich an die gesamte Gruppe. Lucien stand mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zwischen Tsonashap und Sares, während er versuchte, Caius auszublenden, um sich seine Stimmung nicht trüben zu lassen.

»Ihr zieht nun aus, um der Mutter der Nacht zur Ehre zu gereichen und das Wort der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu verbreiten«, sagte Cassius Proximo. »Ihr werdet Blut vergießen und im Namen unseres Fürchterlichen Vaters Leben nehmen. Auf dass ihre Seelen auf immer in der Leere leiden mögen. Heil Sithis!«

»Heil Sithis!«, riefen die ausziehenden Assassinen im Chor.

Lucien hatte dieses kleine Zeremoniell schon oft beobachtet und die Assassinen darum beneidet, im Namen ihres Fürchterlichen Vaters morden zu dürfen. Und nun endlich hatte er selbst einen Anteil an einem Auftrag der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Er würde sogar einen kleinen Teil des Lohns behalten dürfen! Das war überhaupt das Beste daran. Er hatte noch nie eigenes, selbst erworbenes Geld besessen, sondern stets nur gestohlene Septime in der Hand halten können. Wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er erst einmal eigen erspartes Geld ausgeben konnte für was auch immer er wollte? Bestimmt großartig! Bisher hatte er stets auf Kosten der Bruderschaft gelebt und von ihr bekommen, was er benötigte. Zurückzahlen musste er davon nichts; anscheinend waren seine späteren Dienste als Mitglied der Bruderschaft Gegenleistung genug.

Er konnte das Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken, während auch die anderen Mitglieder in die Lobpreisung des Fürchterlichen Vaters einfielen und sich somit verabschiedeten.

Lucien hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Zuflucht zwei Zugänge hatte: jenen für die Neuzugänge durch die Schwarze Tür und einen Geheimgang. Hinter dem verlassenen Haus befand sich ein Brunnen, welcher über eine Leiter mit der Zuflucht verbunden war. Er besaß noch keinen eigenen Schlüssel für das Gitter über dem Brunnen, aber hatte diesen Weg dennoch schon oft zusammen mit seinen Lehrern benutzt. Es war einfach sicherer und unauffälliger, wenn sie auf diese Weise die Zuflucht verließen.

Die beiden Mörder in Ausbildung und die beiden Assassinen hatten darauf verzichtet, Tarnkleidung anzulegen. Sie würden die Straßen und Siedlungen Cyrodiils meiden, sodass keine Notwendigkeit dazu bestand. Als sie die Zuflucht verließen, dämmerte es bereits, da ihre letzten Vorbereitungen, ganz erstaunlich für Lucien, viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatten.

Tsonashap und Sares hatten, obwohl sie sicherlich ganz Cyrodiil und vielleicht sogar die eine oder andere angrenzende Provinz des Kaiserreiches wie ihre Westentasche kannten, dennoch noch einmal genauestens die Karten konsultiert, die die Zuflucht besaß. Dann hatten sie mehrere Male ihr Gepäck überprüft, manches umgepackt, neu hinzu getan oder wieder verworfen. Lucien war erstaunt über die Akribie, die die beiden an den Tag legten, und nahm sich diese Erkenntnis zu Herzen. Die beiden bekleideten nicht umsonst den Rang der Assassinen, einen der höchsten Ränge, die ein einfaches Mitglied der Familie besitzen konnte. Lediglich die Henker, also Cassius Proximo und Vicente Valtieri, waren ihnen übergeordnet.

»Der Wanderzirkus, den wir überfallen werden, ist auf der Durchreise von Skyrim nach Elsweyr mit Zwischenhalten in Bravil und Leyawiin«, hatte Tsonashap während ihrer Vorbereitung gesagt. »Er wird auf jeden Fall in Bruma Halt machen und ebenso auch in der Kaiserstadt. Ob sie weitere Zwischenhalte einlegen werden, wissen wir nicht. In den Städten werden sie aber auf jeden Fall längere Aufenthalte haben, um Aufführungen zu machen und so Geld einzuheimsen, um ihre Reisekosten zu decken.«

»Unsere Spur beginnt also in Bruma«, schloss Lucien daraus.

»Exakt.«

Und das hieß für sie nun: abgelegene Pfade durch die Wildnis und oftmals nicht einmal das. Die einzigen, die sich manchmal noch in die Wildnis wagten, waren kaiserliche Legionsförster und der eine oder andere Jäger. Ansonsten fanden sich hier draußen nur wilde Tiere und Gesetzeslose. Es war gefährlich, sie wussten es, aber jeder von ihnen konnte sich inzwischen verteidigen.

Lucien scheute die Gefahr nicht. Sicheren Schrittes ging er seinen Weg hinter Sares her, gefolgt von Caius und schließlich Tsonashap. Außerdem freute sich der Junge, jetzt endlich etwas mehr von Cyrodiil zu sehen. Nachdem er vor über einem Jahr den Schritt hinaus aus der Kaiserstadt gewagt hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass die Welt viel größer war, als er es sich bis dahin jemals hätte erträumen können. Nicht zuletzt durch Vicentes Unterricht war seine Neugierde nach mehr geweckt worden. Er wollte wissen, wie es an all den fremden Orten mit den sonderbaren Namen aussah, von denen der Vampir ihm erzählt hatte. Die Bruderschaft gab ihm genau diese Möglichkeit.

Die Landschaft änderte sich gemächlich. Schon im Hinterland Cheydinhals stieg das Land langsam an und türmte sich auf zu den Valus-Bergen, die sich weiter nördlich mit den Jerall-Bergen vereinigten, welche die Grenze zwischen Cyrodiil, dem Herzland, und Skyrim, dem Himmelsrand, Land der Nords, markierte. In Bruma sollten viele Nord leben, hatte Lucien gelernt, da das Klima dort zwar noch immer milder als weiter im Norden, aber trotzdem dem in Skyrim am ähnlichsten war. Die Nord sollten ein wildes, trinkfreudiges und kampflustiges Volk sein, ein bärbeißiger Menschenstamm. Lucien hatte in seiner Bande selbst einen Nord gehabt, dieser war allerdings kaum ein mustergültiger Vertreter seines Volkes gewesen.

Auch wenn sie Brüder der Dunklen Bruderschaft waren, so mieden die vier Kämpfe, wo sie nur konnten. Sares, seines Zeichens ein geschickter Mann der Wildnis, ging voraus und kundschaftete ihren Weg aus, las Spuren und deutete die Zeichen der Natur. So konnte er die Gefahren schon lange im Vorfeld ausmachen. Kein Wolf oder Bär, kein Bandit sah sie kommen und auch sie schlugen einen Bogen um die unerwünschte Gesellschaft.

»Wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen«, sagte Tsonashap. »Ein Kampf, egal wie überlegen man selbst ist, ist immer ein Risiko. Es gibt so viele Ungewissheiten, die eine Konfrontation zu einem unerwarteten Ausgang bringen können. Wir wollen uns nur in einen Konflikt bringen: in den mit unserem Auftrag. Mehr zählt nicht, darauf müssen wir uns konzentrieren.«

Am Abend schlugen sie im Schutze einer Felsformation ihr Lager auf. Auf ein Feuer verzichteten sie, um keine unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und aßen stattdessen nur etwas Brot und Käse. Dann wurden die Wachen eingeteilt und sie schliefen.

Nachdem sie am nächsten Tag bereits einige Meilen gewandert waren, bemerkte Lucien, dass die Temperaturen mittlerweile empfindlich gesunken waren und die Pflanzen einen leichten weißen Schimmer auf ihren Blättern trugen. Schnee. In der Kaiserstadt war es selten so kalt geworden, dass der Schnee liegen blieb, in Cheydinhal jedoch hatte er bereits seinen ersten wirklichen Winter mit Schnee erlebt, der durchaus über Tage hinweg liegen blieb. Dennoch faszinierte ihn der Gedanke, dass es Orte gab, an denen der Schnee über Wochen und Monate liegen blieb. Ganz im Norden von Skyrim, an der Küste des Eismeeres, sollte er angeblich sogar nie tauen. Einfach unvorstellbar!

Dies war jedenfalls für sie das Zeichen, dass sie sich nun in den Jerall-Bergen befanden. Ihr Weg selbst wurde nun zusehends steiler und zerklüfteter. Rings um sie herum wurden die Pflanzen immer spärlicher und die Landschaft wilder, ein Vorankommen wurde mühseliger. Lucien, der bis jetzt nur das Umland der Kaiserstadt und das Hinterland Cheydinhals kannte, war fasziniert vom Wechsel der Landschaft. Durch seinen Unterricht bei Vicente hatte er viel von den raueren nördlichen Regionen Tamriels gelesen, und er war neugierig, wie es da sein mochte.

Sie suchten sich kleine Trampelpfade und Wildwechsel, um besser voran zu kommen, da ein direkter Weg kaum noch möglich war und sich als sehr beschwerlich herausstellen würde. Ebenso stellten sie fest, dass sie, wenn auch immer noch selten, so doch häufiger auf Gesetzeslose stießen. Wahrscheinlich nutzten sie die unwegsame Gegend als Versteck, da sie sich hier leichter verbergen konnten.

Es wurde Abend, als sie endlich in der Ferne Bruma ausmachen konnten, nachdem sie einen großen Bergrücken umgangen und einen sonderbaren Felsen in Form einer riesigen Klaue passiert hatten. Der Felsen hatte Lucien fasziniert und er hatte gefragt, was es damit auf sich hatte. Tsonashap hatte eine seiner Pfoten gehoben und gezeigt, dass sie verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der Form des Felsens hatte.

»Er wird der Drachenklauenfels genannt«, sagte der Argonier, »weil er aussieht wie, nun, wie die Klaue eines Drachen. Zumindest so, wie die Legenden einen Drachen beschreiben. Niemand hat seit langer Zeit einen Drachen gesehen.«

»Auf dem Talos-Platz steht eine Drachenstatue«, sagte Lucien. »Ich finde, er sieht sehr echt aus. Vielleicht hatte der Erbauer einen echten Drachen als Vorbild.«

Tsonashap zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wer weiß. Ich jedenfalls nicht, Geschichte interessierte mich nie wirklich über das hinaus, was ich benötige.«

Es war danach vielleicht nur noch eine Meile, wenn überhaupt, bis sie vor den Toren der Stadt ankamen. Sie würden die Stadt nicht betreten, sondern hielten sich möglichst verborgen. Die Stadtwachen vor dem Tor würden sie sofort angreifen, wenn sie sie sahen und erkannten.

Ihr Plan war daher, Sares Areles im Schutz der Dämmerung vorauszuschicken. Er würde sich zu den Ställen schleichen und den Stallbesitzer ausfragen.

Als es soweit war, schlich der Dunkelelf nahezu lautlos davon. Wenn Lucien nicht wüsste, worauf er achten musste, er hätte ihn fast augenblicklich aus den Augen verloren. Wahrlich ein Meister der Verstohlenheit! Dann war es eine Weile still. Angespannt beobachteten sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus die Ställe. Der Stallmeister saß eine ganze Weile Pfeife rauchend auf der kleinen Veranda seiner Hütte, die an die Koppel angrenzte, und beobachtete den Abend. Sares hatte sich irgendwo weiter hinten im Heu verborgen und schien auf den richtigen Moment zu warten.

Als der Nord, der die Stallungen betrieb, sich erhob, war der Augenblick gekommen. Der Mann hatte beschlossen, zum Feierabend noch einmal nach den Pferden zu sehen, und betrat die Koppel. Als er am Heuhaufen vorbei ging, sah Lucien nur kurz einen verschwommenen Schemen, von dem er annahm, dass es Sares war, dann war auch von dem Stallmeister nichts mehr zu sehen.

»Hat er ihn niedergeknüppelt?«, hauchte Caius.

Tsonashap zischte ihn als Antwort nur missbilligend an.

Die Jungen hielten den Atem an und beobachteten das weitere Geschehen, dieses Mal jedoch mucksmäuschenstill und der Dinge harrend, die da kamen.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Stallmeister wieder auftauchte, taumelnd und anscheinend benommen, jedoch am Leben. Ein Schatten huschte davon und kurz darauf tauchte Sares wieder bei ihnen auf.

»Und jetzt lasst uns rasch verschwinden, bis der alte Mann zu den Wachen rennt«, sagte er. »Ich erzähle euch alles auf dem Weg.«

»Wo müssen wir hin?«, fragte Tsonashap.

»Zur Kaiserstadt.«

Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit und sahen zu, dass sie von hier verschwanden.

»Er sprach nicht ganz freiwillig«, sagte Sares Areles schließlich. »Deshalb hatte ich ein wenig nachgeholfen. Die Wirkung sollte noch eine kleine Weile andauern und uns Zeit kaufen, aber wir wären besser beraten, wenn wir uns dennoch beeilen, ehe er zu den Wachen geht und diese auf dumme Gedanken kommen.«

»Der Nord weiß doch jetzt, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft hier war, oder?«, fragte Caius. »Warum habt Ihr das gemacht, Meister Areles?«

»Die Existenz der Bruderschaft ist ein offenes Geheimnis«, sagte der Elf. »Wenn es der Auftrag nicht anders erfordert, geben wir uns daher keine Mühen, uns zu verstellen. Nur dann, wenn es uns anderweitig in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Aber welchen Schaden entsteht für uns dabei, wenn der alte Mann seine Schlüsse zieht und erkennt, dass wir den Wanderzirkus jagen? Das sind nur einige arme Künstler ohne Rang und Namen. Sie werden nicht einmal von einem Patron beschützt.«

»Keine unnötigen Mühen also«, schloss Lucien.

»Exakt.« Dann wechselte Sares das Thema: »Was ich erfahren habe, ist folgendes: Der Wanderzirkus kam hier durch. Jedoch ist dies schon zwei Tage her. Sie haben also einen ordentlichen Vorsprung, den es aufzuholen gibt. Ihr nächstes Ziel ist die Kaiserstadt. Wie lange sie sich dort aufhalten werden, konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen.«

»Eile ist geboten«, sagte Tsonashap. Mehr nicht.

Also boten sie Eile. Noch in dieser Nacht wanderten sie mehrere Meilen, um einen gehörigen Abstand zwischen sich und die Stadt zu bringen. Dieses Mal nahmen sie die Straße, der schnellste und direkteste Weg zur Kaiserstadt von Bruma aus. Tagsüber würden sie achtgeben müssen, dass sie sich rechtzeitig verbargen, sollte ihnen jemand begegnen, doch das war so spät in der Nacht nicht mehr zu fürchten.

Erst gegen Mitternacht machten sie Rast und schlugen ihr Lager auf. Lucien schaffte es gerade noch, sein Bettzeug auszurollen. Dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh für seinen Geschmack. Nur seine über ein Jahr lang aufgebaute Kondition ließ ihn aufstehen. Die Sonne war gerade im Aufgehen begriffen und zeigte sich gerade erst am östlichen Horizont: ein blasser roter Streifen, der sich allmählich gegen das dunkle Blau der Nacht durchsetzte und sich am Himmel ausbreitete.

Sie aßen etwas und gingen so bald als möglich weiter. Ihr Weg führte sie nun stets bergab, heraus aus den Jerall-Bergen. Noch in der Nacht zuvor hatten sie die Schneefallgrenze hinter sich gelassen und kamen nun allmählich in wärmere Gefilde. Und auch obwohl sie die Augen danach offen hielten, schien es nicht so, als ob sie verfolgt wurden.

 

Die Silberne Straße war recht selten benutzt, wenige nur wollten nach Bruma und in den kalten Norden. Wenn sie genutzt wurde, dann vor allem als Durchgangsstraße nach Skyrim. Das änderte sich erst, als sie die Rote Ringstraße betraten, die große Straße, welche sich in einem Ring um den Rumare-See und die Kaiserstadt schloss und die meisten anderen Straßen zu den anderen Städten Cyrodiils miteinander verband. Da das Gelände hier auch besser zugänglich war, beschlossen die vier Dunklen Brüder, sich ab hier wieder in den Großen Forst zu schlagen, um so unangenehmen Begegnungen zu entgehen, zumal die Kaiserliche Legionsreiterei auf ebendieser Straße verstärkt patrouillierte.

Unweigerlich kamen sie auf ihrem Weg, da sie den See in nordwestlicher Richtung umrundeten, auch an Bockbierquell entlang. Sie hielten nicht an, da die anderen drei keinerlei Interesse an der kleinen Siedlung hatten. Nur Lucien erging sich für einen Moment in seinen Erinnerungen. Hier war sein erster Mord für die Bruderschaft gewesen, hier hatte sein Weg begonnen, den er heute beschritt. In Dorf selbst hatte sich nach Seed-Neeus‘ Tod anscheinend nichts geändert, für Lucien hatte damit jedoch ein neues Leben angefangen.

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie die Kaiserstadt. Da bis auf Tsonashap jeder einen Einwand hatte, durch den See zu schwimmen, nahmen sie die Brücke, welche direkt über den See zum Haupttor der Kaiserstadt führte.

»Wir werden natürlich nicht durch das Haupttor hineinspazieren«, hatte Sares im Vorfeld noch betont. »Aber nein, Tsonashap, ich werde auch nicht schwimmen und die Jungen sind sicherlich ebenso nicht sonderlich darauf erpicht. Ihr könnt es gern tun, wenn Ihr wollt.«

Der Argonier hatte gezischt.

Stattdessen sah ihr Plan aus, dass sie ein wenig auf ihr Glück setzten und hofften, dass gerade keine Wache am Haupttor postiert war. Und das Glück war ihnen hold. Kaum, dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, schwenkten sie nach Süden ab und steuerten den Hafen an.

»Wenn man weiß, wie, dann gibt es einige Schleichwege in die Stadt«, sagte Sares zu den Jungen. »Ihr beiden wisst das sicherlich so gut wie ich.«

Wieder einmal hielten sie sich in der Nähe des Hafens verborgen und warteten auf den Schutz der Dunkelheit, bis sich erneut Sares vorwagte. Er hatte noch immer Kontakte zur Diebesgilde. Die meisten Mitglieder hatten ihn zwar verstoßen, als er sich weigerte, den Blutpreis zu zahlen, doch manche Freunde hatte er noch. Und auch so, wie Lucien gelernt hatte, arbeitete die Bruderschaft nicht selten mit dem Graufuchs und seinen Leuten zusammen.

Dieses Mal konnten sie nicht so leicht mitverfolgen, was der Dunkelelf im Hafenviertel trieb. Zudem dauerte es auch länger. Doch Tsonashap schien die Ruhe selbst, weshalb die beiden Jungen keinen Grund zur Besorgnis sahen. Schließlich tauchte Sares wieder auf.

»Hrjalskar hatte mich in einen kleinen Plausch über alte Zeiten verwickelt, bitte entschuldigt«, begrüßte er sie.

»Ich nehme an, es handelt sich dabei um einen alten Freund«, schloss Tsonashap.

Sares nickte.

»Der Name klingt nach einem Nord«, fuhr der Argonier fort. »Ungewöhnlich für einen aus seinem Volk, ein Dieb zu sein, der geschickt genug ist, um bei der Diebesgilde mitzumachen. Aber erzählt uns: Was habt Ihr in Erfahrung gebracht?«

»Unser Ziel ist uns wieder voraus«, sagte Sares. »Doch wir kommen ihm näher. Sie haben die Stadt erst heute Nachmittag verlassen, anscheinend nur kurz, bevor wir ankamen. Was für ein Pech aber auch! Sie steuern nun Bravil an.«

»Dann werden wir sie bald eingeholt haben«, schloss Tsonashap. »Das ist gut. Dann haben wir noch genügend Zeit sie auszukundschaften, ehe sie den Schwarzforst erreichen und wir sie aus dem Dickicht des Sumpflandes heraus überfallen können. Perfekt!«

Er schien über diese Aussicht höchst erfreut zu sein.

In dieser Nacht reisten sie nicht weiter. Sie hatten einen ordentlichen Teil des Rückstandes aufgeholt und waren nun nahe dran an ihrem Ziel. Das hieß, dass sie keine so große Eile zeigen mussten wie noch einen Tag zuvor. Stattdessen wollten sie lieber Kraft schöpfen und sich für das Kommende ausruhen.

Dennoch brachen sie am nächsten Tag wieder früh auf. Wenn die Schätzung der beiden Assassinen richtig war, so würden sie noch am nächsten Tag, nämlich dann, wenn sie Bravil erreichten, ebenfalls die wandernden Spielleute eingeholt haben.

Auch an diesem Tag mieden sie die Straßen und suchten sich ihren Weg durch den Großen Forst. Auf diese Weise kamen sie zwar nicht ganz so schnell voran, aber sie gingen zumindest kein allzu großes Risiko ein. Wilde Tiere mussten sie so oder so auf den Straßen und abseits davon fürchten, doch dank Sares Areles konnten sie jede unerwünschte Gefahr umgehen.

Noch immer war die Aufregung bei Lucien so groß wie am Tag ihres Aufbruches. Er hatte nun viel Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken und das bisher Geschehene Revue passieren zu lassen. Mittlerweile war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass all das ihm sogar noch viel mehr zusagte, als er bisher angenommen hatte. Ein Jahr der Lehre, ein Jahr des Jammers war kein Zuckerschlecken. Lehrjahre waren keine Herrenjahre, wie er so oft zu hören bekommen hatte von seinen Lehrern. So war es eine wunderbare Abwechslung, das Gelernte nun endlich durch Taten und Praxis zu verfeinern.

Und in der Tat hatte er bereits vieles gelernt. Es war ein wahrer Genuss, zwei erfahrenen Assassinen wie Tsonashap und Sares bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Sie gingen routiniert, ruhig und überlegt vor. Sie wussten ganz genau, was zu tun und was besser zu vermeiden war. Und das machte sie zu tödlichen Waffen. Lucien brannte darauf, die beiden in voller Aktion beim Überfall auf die Spielleute zu erleben.

Bravil war noch heruntergekommener als selbst das Hafenviertel der Kaiserstadt. Das erkannte der junge Mörder gleich, als sie am zweiten Tag nach ihrem Aufbruch von der Kaiserstadt dort ankamen. Dreckig und verfallen ragten die Mauern aus einer kleinen Bucht im Nieben auf. Der Modergeruch drang sogar über die Mauern hinaus bis zu ihnen.

»In den warmen Jahreszeiten sind die Mücken eine wahre Plage hier, noch schlimmer als im Dunkelforst«, sagte Sares, während sie sich in einer nahezu komplett verfallenen Festungsruine niederließen, die unmittelbar vor den Stadttoren stand. Nicht einmal mehr der Name der Festung war bekannt, noch ihre einstigen Ausmaße. Vielleicht war es einst eine riesige Wehranlage gewesen, vielleicht auch nur ein alter, aufgegebener Wachtturm.

Wieder war es der Dunkelelf, der Informationen einholte. Doch dieses Mal zeigte er sich niemandem. Es reichte, dass er ein Gespräch zwischen der Wache an der Brücke und dem hiesigen Stallmeister belauschte, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, dass die Spielleute in der Tat momentan in der Stadt verweilten.

»Wir müssen nur noch warten, bis sie sie morgen wieder verlassen«, sagte er. »Dann heften wir uns an ihre Fersen und beobachten.«

Und das taten sie dann auch. Lucien konnte in der Nacht vor Aufregung kaum noch schlafen. Bald war es endlich so weit, bald! Bald würden sie ihr Ziel vor Augen haben und zuschlagen können. Sein erster richtiger Mordauftrag für die Dunkle Bruderschaft!

Trotz des Faktes, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte (ein Umstand, der bedingt durch seine harte Ausbildung nicht selten bei ihm war), fühlte sich Lucien am nächsten Morgen erstaunlich frisch und ausgeruht. Er brannte vor Tatendrang und konnte es kaum abwarten, dass sie endlich ihrem Ziel von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen konnten. Die beiden Assassinen mussten ihn und schließlich auch Caius regelrecht zurückhalten, als dieser auch noch von Luciens Überschwang angesteckt wurde.

»Ruhig und gesittet«, mahnte Sares sie. »Das habe ich euch doch beigebracht.«

Entschuldigend senkten sie die Blicke, hatten jedoch Mühe, ihren Übermut im Zaum zu halten.

Erst gegen Mittag tat sich etwas. Die Assassinen hatten derweil geduldig aus ihrer Deckung heraus das Stadttor beobachtet, den einzigen Zugang über Land zur Stadt. Vielleicht hatte die Schauspieltruppe noch eine Aufführung gegeben oder sie hatten es einfach nicht sonderlich eilig. Doch nun endlich kamen sie.

Wie die beiden Assassinen ihnen bereits gesagt hatten, war es nur eine kleine Truppe. Vier Schauspieler und Musiker und zwei Leibwächter, Söldner aus Elsweyr. Die Söldner flankierten den kleinen Zug, der sein ganzes Besitztum auf zwei von Maultieren gezogenen Karren geladen hatte: einen anscheinend für die Bühne, Kostüme und Requisiten und einer für die persönlichen Gegenstände, hauptsächlich Zelte, Vorräte und Kochmaterial. Die Schauspieler waren offenbar nicht sonderlich reich. Trotz allem zogen sie singend und scherzend aus der Stadt, verfolgt von einer Horde Kinder, die johlend um eine kleine Privatvorstellung baten.

Die Assassinen sahen sich rasch um und prüften die Lage. Als sie diese für geeignet erachteten, winkten sie den jungen Mördern in Ausbildung und huschten mit diesen davon. Mit einem kleinen Bogen zurück nach Norden und vorbei an der Ayleidenruine vor den Mauern der Stadt setzten sie sich nun auf die Fährte der Truppe.

Vorsicht war nun geboten. Lucien wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Dennoch war er gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder und hätte am liebsten gleich zugeschlagen. Er konnte sich nur deswegen zurückhalten, weil er wusste, dass er ansonsten große Probleme bekäme und ihre gesamte Mission gefährdete.

Vor allem die beiden Khajiit, die die Truppe als Leibwächter begleiteten, mussten ausgekundschaftet werden. Sie wussten nicht, wie die beiden Katzenmenschen einzuordnen waren, wie gut oder wachsam sie waren und was sie allgemein als Leibwächter taugten. Außerdem galt es herauszufinden, ob auch die Schauspieler selbst sich eventuell nennenswert zu verteidigen wussten. Die Dunklen Brüder gaben sich für all diese Informationen maximal einen Tag, dann wollten sie einen passenden Hinterhalt finden, bevor die Truppe am nächsten Tag Leyawiin erreichen würde.

Es war leicht, die Schauspieler zu verfolgen ohne von ihnen bemerkt zu werden. Die Khajiit gaben sich zwar Mühe, wachsam zu sein, doch sonderlich gut waren sie darin nicht. Die Schauspieler selbst führten sorglos ihre Wagen die Straße entlang, darauf vertrauend, dass ihre Wächter ihre Arbeit erledigten, während sie selbst weiter fröhlich ihre Lieder weithin durch den Wald hallend sangen.

 _Narren_ , dachte Lucien und wähnte leichte Beute.

Tsonashap und Sares waren geduldig. Sie gingen nicht vorschnell vor, sondern wussten, wann der rechte Augenblick gekommen war. Und noch war dieser nicht erreicht.

Als es dämmerte, machte die Truppe am Wegesrand Rast. Sie schlugen die Zelte auf und entfachten ein Lagerfeuer. Die Assassinen und ihre jungen Begleiter suchten sich in sicherer, aber nicht zu großer Entfernung selbst ihr Nachtlager und stellten dann die Wachen auf. Noch bis lange in die Nacht hinein, verfolgten sie das Treiben der Schauspieler und analysierten es.

Erst kurz vor Mitternacht hielten sie damit inne.

»Wir wissen nun einiges über unser Ziel«, sagte Tsonashap. »Lucien, Caius, fasst zusammen.«

»Die Leibwächter sind ehrgeizig, aber nicht sonderlich talentiert«, sagte Lucien sogleich und freute sich, Caius das Wort abgeschnitten zu haben. »Sie sind jedoch große Katzen, was dennoch zu einem Problem werden könnte. Die Schauspieler selbst, unser Ziel, scheinen nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf zu sein, unauffällig zu sein. Sie sind laut und unaufmerksam.«

»Sie verlassen sich voll und ganz auf die Khajiit«, ergänzte Caius, als Lucien für einen Moment inne hielt, um Luft zu holen. »Ich sehe darin ihre Schwachstelle und würde zuerst die Khajiit aus dem Verborgenen heraus angreifen und dann über den Rest der Truppe herfallen.«

»Und die Schauspieler selbst?«, fragte Sares. »Was denkt ihr von denen, wenn wir sie im Kampf konfrontieren?«

»Sie machen nicht viel her«, war dieses Mal Caius der erste. »Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mehr als nur Dolche dabei haben.«

»Du glaubst oder du weißt?«

Caius stutzte und überlegte.

»Du hast nicht gut genug beobachtet«, sagte Sares. »Aber du wirst es lernen. Der Anführer der Truppe, der ältere bärtige Mann, hat ein Schwert hinter sich auf dem Wagen verborgen. Es ist keine Attrappe für die Bühne, daher ist anzunehmen, dass er es benutzen wird.«

»Ich habe mir den Mann genauer angesehen«, teilte Tsonashap mit. »Er ist alt und seine Arme schwach, aber es hat den Anschein, als hätte er einmal Umgang mit Waffen gehabt. Vielleicht war er in die Legion eingezogen worden. Da er auf einem Bein leicht lahmt, halte ich es daher für wahrscheinlich, dass er aufgrund einer Verletzung wieder ausgemustert wurde und irgendwann bei den Schauspielern hier landete. Er wird mit dem Schwert umgehen können, jedoch nicht sonderlich gut. Sind die Khajiit ausgeschalten, ist er das nächste Opfer. Die anderen drei haben in der Tat nicht mehr als einfache Dolche bei sich.«

»Und was ist mit Magie?«, fragte Lucien. »Ist es denkbar, dass sie Magie als Verteidigung einsetzen werden?«

»Sehr gut!«, lobte der Argonier. »Magie ist immer ein recht unkalkulierbarer Faktor, das stimmt. Allerdings sind alle sechs, die Schauspieler wie ihre Khajiit-Leibwachen, ein raues Leben gewöhnt. Magier der Universität sind grundsätzlich Bücherwürmer, die ihr Lebtag zu wenig Sonnenlicht bekommen. Die wenigsten von ihnen forschen im Feld, und selbst diese haben ein unverwechselbares Auftreten. Nichts davon trifft auf unser Ziel zu, daher ist höchstens mit Basismagie zu rechnen.«

»Und dagegen gibt es Tränke«, sagte Sares. Er selbst hatte ein Sammelsurium an Giften und Tränken dabei. Noch während ihres Gespräches hatte er begonnen, verschiedene Pfeile mit diversen Giften zu behandeln.

Am nächsten Tag standen sie, obwohl ihr Ziel sich damit mehr Zeit ließ als sie, früh auf. Sie wollten einen Vorsprung zur Schauspieltruppe aufbauen, um einen geeigneten Ort für einen Hinterhalt auszukundschaften. Mittlerweile hatten sie den Dunkelforst erreicht, östliche Ausleger der Sümpfe Schwarzmarschs und damit ein unwegsames und nahezu undurchdringliches Land. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht und warfen mit ihren ausladenden, lianenbehangenen Ästen dunkle Schatten auf den Waldboden. Immer wieder kreuzten Wasserarme und Tümpel ihren Weg, sodass sie vorsichtig darum herum gehen mussten. Denn noch immer mieden sie die Straße, hielten sich aber nahe von ihr. Lucien vermerkte für sich, dass er diese Ecke Cyrodiils nicht mochte.

Tsonashap hingegen schien aufzublühen. Die Heimat der Argonier, Schwarzmarsch, bestand nahezu ausschließlich aus solchen Wäldern und Sümpfen und war damit wie geschaffen für das wasserliebende Echsenvolk. Hier war er eindeutig im Vorteil.

Daher war auch er es, der ihren Hinterhalt aussuchte: einen dichteren Abschnitt des Waldes wenige Meilen nördlich von Leyawiin. Mehrere große Bäume standen hier direkt am Weg und streckten ihre dicken Äste über diesen hinweg. Am Wegesrand selbst wuchs dichtes Gestrüpp, das eine gute Deckung bot, gleichzeitig aber, wenn man das Geäst geschickt anordnete, eine passable Sicht auf die Straße bot.

Tsonashap versteckte sich mit den Jungen im Gebüsch, während Sares in das Geäst der Bäume kletterte und sich dort ein geeignetes Versteck suchte, auch wenn er vorher noch gescherzt hatte, dass er doch kein baumliebender Bosmer sei, sondern ein Dunkelelf aus Morrowind.

Dann warteten sie. Nichts war mehr zu hören, die Stille des Waldes legte sich um sie. Nur der Nieben rauschte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt und der Wind säuselte in den Blättern des Waldes.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sie in der Ferne den Spielmannszug hörten. Einige weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen Lucien angespannt auf jene Stelle des Grünen Weges starrte, wo die Schauspieler bald erscheinen mussten. Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder zu dem Dolch an seiner Hüfte, ehe er sich besann und sie wieder zurückzog. Er war nicht derjenige, der den Auftrag ausführte. Er war nur der Lehrling, der beobachtete und lernte.

Es war schwer, es war sehr schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Das, was er vor über einem Jahr in sich verspürt hatte, als er Malvin den Dolch in die Brust getrieben hatte, kochte wieder in ihm hoch und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, nach Raum, um sich zu entfalten. Nach Blut.

Endlich kam der Spielmannszug in Sicht. Lucien warf einen Blick nach oben in die Bäume, doch von Sares Areles war nichts mehr zu sehen, nicht einmal das Aufblitzen von Metall im matten Licht des regnerischen Tages. Auch Tsonashap starrte angespannt zu ihrem Ziel hinüber und wirkte hochkonzentriert.

Lucien erinnerte sich der verschiedenen Übungen, die ihnen der Argonier und der Dunkelelf gezeigt hatten, um sich mental auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Bis jetzt hatte er die Techniken nur zu Übungszwecken in Duellen gegen seine Lehrer und Caius anwenden müssen. Doch das hier war echt, wirklich und wahrhaftig. Sie lauerten im Namen der Dunklen Bruderschaft ihrer Beute auf, um ihr Blut dem Fürchterlichen Vater Sithis zu opfern.

Die kleine Karawane kam näher und wusste nichts von dem drohenden Unheil, das ihnen bevorstand. Der Moment des Überfalls kam jedoch auch für Lucien überraschend.

Plötzlich sauste ein Pfeil wie aus dem Nichts und traf einen der Khajiit-Leibwachen mitten in die Brust. Die Spitze war mit einem der Gifte bestrichen, denn zuckend und mit Schaum vor dem Maul ging die Katze zu Boden. Es blieb keine Zeit zu sehen, ob sie dort auch verendete, denn schon wurde die zweite Wache nach hinten geschleudert, einen Pfeil mitten im Auge.

Panik brach aus, Schreie wurden laut.

»Ein Überfall!«, brüllte der Anführer der kleinen Schauspieltruppe und zog sein Schwert.

Da stürzte Tsonashap aus ihrem Versteck, seine Schwerter ebenfalls gezückt, und stürmte auf ihre Opfer zu.

»Heil Sithis!«, brüllte er ihnen mit einem echsenhaften Fauchen entgegen.

Ehe sie reagieren konnten, denn der Schreck über die Erkenntnis, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft sie soeben ermordete, saß zu tief in den Knochen, wurde auch schon der Anführer von einem weiteren Pfeil des Dunkelelfen niedergestreckt. Er war unglaublich schnell und treffsicher! Lucien, obgleich er seinen Lehrer kannte, war verblüfft von den verborgenen Talenten, die dieser hier zeigte.

Dann war Tsonashap mitten unter den verbliebenen drei Schauspielern. Einem Wirbelwind aus todbringenden Klingen gleich, fegte er über sie hinweg und machte sie nieder.

Da bemerkte Lucien eine Bewegung neben sich. Blitzschnell war Caius aufgesprungen und rannte Tsonashap nach. Luciens Gedanken rasten. Sein Rivale wollte sich doch nicht etwa gegen ihren Befehl an dem Überfall beteiligen? Das konnte er so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Er zückte seinen Dolch und das geliehene Kurzschwert und rannte Caius nach. Am Rande bemerkte er noch einen spitzen Schrei aus dem Geäst, der wohl von Sares stammen musste, doch er beachtete ihn nicht.

Mit gezückten Klingen stürzten sich die beiden Jungen auf einen der Schauspieler. Er, überrascht von ihrem Auftauchen, war völlig überrumpelt und brachte es nicht einmal mehr fertig, seinen spärlichen Dolch zu einer passablen Verteidigung zu heben. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Lucien auf ihn zu und rammte sein Kurzschwert in die Seite des Mannes. Caius sprang ihr Opfer zeitgleich frontal an und riss es von den Beinen, während er seinerseits sein Schwert dem Mann in die Brust trieb und ihn damit mit Wucht an den Boden nagelte. Der Verwundete röchelte todesnah, doch da hatte Lucien schon seinen Dolch gehoben und ihn in die Kehle ihres Opfers getrieben. Mit einem präzisen Schnitt schlitze er den Hals auf, das Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht.

Ein Schauder der Lust rann durch seinen Körper. Welch wunderbares Gefühl! Unbeschreiblich! Großartig!

Plötzliche Stille breitete sich um sie herum aus. Der Überfall hatte nur Augenblicke gedauert, nicht einmal eine Minute, und schon waren sechs Personen von der Hand zweier Assassinen und zweier junger Mörder Sithis geopfert worden.

»Was haben wir gesagt?«, brüllte Tsonashap in die Stille hinein. »Ihr habt gegen unsere Befehle verstoßen und euch in unnötige Gefahr gebracht! Ihr habt das Gelingen unseres Auftrages gefährdet!«

Erst da kam Lucien durch den Blutrausch wieder zur Besinnung und realisierte, dass sie gewaltigen Ärger bekommen würden.


	6. Die Strafe folgt auf den Fuß

Es war ein groteskes Bild, das sie boten. Das Blut ihrer Opfer haftete noch an ihnen und der Kluft der Bruderschaft. Inmitten des Schauplatzes des blutigen Überfalls standen die beiden jungen Mörder mit gesenkten Köpfen, während sich die Assassinen vor ihnen aufbauten und sie wie die kleinen Kinder schalten, die Unfug angestellt hatten und die sie nun einmal waren.

»Ihr habt gegen das dritte Gebot verstoßen und den Zorn von Sithis erweckt«, knurrte Sares Areles. »Dies war kein leichtes Vergehen. Über manche Kindereien der Vergangenheit konnten wir hinwegsehen und ein Auge zudrücken, doch das war ein klarer Bruch unserer Gebote. Die Gebote leiten und führen uns und geben der Dunklen Bruderschaft Schutz, das wisst ihr! Indem ihr sie verraten habt, habt ihr uns alle in Gefahr gebracht! Und das nur, weil ihr euch ungestüm mitten in den Kampf stürzten musstet.«

»Dachtet ihr, ihr würdet ungeschoren davon kommen?«, zischte Tsonashap. »Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass nichts passiert ist …«

»Eben! Es ist nichts passiert!«, fiel ihm Caius aufbrausend ins Wort.

»Unterbrich mich nicht!«, fauchte der Echsenmensch. »Das macht alles nur schlimmer, dummes Küken.« Dann holte er tief Luft. »Es ist nicht an uns, über euch zu richten«, fuhr er gesitteter fort. »Dies obliegt Cassius Proximo oder, sollte euer Vergehen als so weitreichend eingestuft werden, gar der Sprecherin Arela Drewani.«

Lucien schluckte und spürte, wie Angst in ihm hochkroch. Die Strafen, die er bisher bei der Bruderschaft erfahren hatte, hatten allerhöchstens aus ein oder zwei Hieben mit dem Stock bestanden. Er wollte nicht wissen, was es hieß, von der Sprecherin höchstselbst bestraft zu werden. Zumal er wusste, dass er hier einen wirklich weitreichenden Verstoß gegen ihre Gebote begangen hatte.

Wie dumm er doch war! So unbeherrscht und ungestüm!

»Warum habt ihr das getan?«, fragte der Dunkelelf erneut.

»Das ist doch nicht von Belang«, zischte Tsonashap, eindeutig wütend. Die Schuppen an seinem Hals hatten sich regelrecht aufgeplustert und verliehen ihm ein noch bedrohlicheres Aussehen als ohnehin schon mit seinem hornbesetzten Schädel und dem Echsenmaul. »Wir sollten stattdessen zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Zuflucht kommen und es hinter uns bringen.«

»Nein, ich will es wissen«, widersprach Sares und wandte sich an die Jungen. »Also? Caius, du bist als erster losgerannt. Erzähl du also auch zuerst.«

Caius schluckte schwer und deutlich hörbar. Herumdrucksend kratzte er mit dem Fuß am Boden und verschmierte etwas Blut.

»Ich wollte nicht nur zusehen«, sagte er. »Nicht nur der unbeteiligte Lehrling sein, der immer noch nichts weiß und ein nichtskönnender Mörder ist. Über ein Jahr Ausbildung sind eine so lange Zeit. Ich wollte sein wie Ihr, wie Meister Tsonashap und Meisterin Caelwen.«

Eine dunkle Augenbraue fuhr in die Höhe. »Und du, Lucien?«, fragte Sares.

Unsicher sah Lucien von Caius zu seinem Lehrer. Es verblüffte ihn, dass Caius ihm ähnlicher war, als er angenommen hatte. »Eigentlich … dasselbe wie er«, sagte er leise und zögerlich. »Ich … ich wollte wieder ein Leben nehmen. Wie damals, als Herrin Drewani mich holen kam, und danach, als ich meinen ersten Auftrag ausführte, den ich von ihr erhalten hatte. Das hatte mir sehr gefallen und ich wollte es endlich wieder tun.«

Stille senkte sich über sie.

»Ich denke, das besprechen wir wirklich lieber in Ruhe gemeinsam mit Proximo«, schloss Sares schließlich.

Lucien schwante nichts Gutes. Hatte er es zu weit getrieben? Hatte er zu viel von seinen tiefsten Bedürfnissen gesprochen? War er selbst für einen Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu weit gegangen?

Der Rückweg war unangenehm und von einem unguten Schweigen überschattet. Die ganze Zeit über sagte niemand etwas, und die Jungen trauten sich nicht, auch nur den kleinsten Mucks von sich zu geben. Die Assassinen legten ein straffes Tempo vor und wollten anscheinend den Weg zurück nach Cheydinhal so schnell wie möglich zurücklegen.

Wieder nahmen sie die Grüne Straße in Richtung Bravil und schließlich zur Roten Ringstraße. Dort bogen sie nach Osten ab, folgten dem Verlauf der Straße in einem weiten Bogen nach Norden um den Rumare-See herum und bogen schließlich erneut nach Osten in Richtung Cheydinhal und damit ihrer Heimat auf die Blaue Straße ein. Gerade einmal drei Tage brauchten sie für diesen Weg und forderten damit die jungen Mörder trotz deren mittlerweile gut ausgeprägten Kondition sehr.

An ihrem ersten Abend nach dem Zwischenfall konnte Lucien jedoch ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Assassinen belauschen. Die Jungen hatten sich bereits zur Ruhe begeben, und Tsonashap und Sares dachten wohl, dass sie bereits schliefen, weshalb sie sich etwas abseits leise unterhielten.

»Mir gibt zu denken, was Lucien gesagt hat«, meinte Sares leise.

Lucien hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen, doch bei der Nennung seines Namens spitze er die Ohren und lauschte angestrengt und möglichst unauffällig.

»Mir fiel das Ungestüm der beiden schon von Anfang an auf«, fuhr der Dunkelelf fort. »Ich hatte Proximo meine Bedenken mitgeteilt, beide Jungen gemeinsam auf diese Mission mitzunehmen, aber er meinte, dass ihr Verhalten lediglich ihrer Jugend zuzuschreiben ist.«

»Sie sind ehrgeizig und übereifrig, ja«, stimmte Tsonashap zu. »Jedenfalls, was manche Disziplinen angeht. Vor allen den physischen Kampf betreffend jedoch. In vielem würde ich Proximo ebenfalls zustimmen. Sie sind jung, und wer von uns war nicht auch in dem Alter übereifrig und wollte sich beweisen? Aber du hast Recht. Was Lucien sagte, stimmt auch mich nachdenklich. Drewani hatte uns bereits im Vorfeld gesagt, dass der Junge ebenso wie Caius zur Gewalt neigt; auf diese Weise hatten sie sich wohl die Herrschaft über ihre Banden gesichert. Ich hielt das jedoch für nicht allzu bedenklich. Wer von uns hat nicht ebenfalls Gefallen am Töten?«

»Aber sie können sich nicht zügeln. Nicht immer jedenfalls«, fügte Sares an.

»Und das ist gefährlich«, bestätigte der Argonier. »Aber es ist müßig, jetzt darüber zu reden. Warten wir ab, was Proximo dazu sagt. Alles andere führt zu nichts.«

Und dieser Moment kam schneller, als es Lucien lieb war. Am dritten Tag gegen Abend erreichten sie Cheydinhal und betraten die Stadt wie gewohnt durch das östliche Tor. Lucien verspürte den unbändigen Drang, seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, den Moment herauszuzögen, in dem er dem Zufluchtsleiter gegenübertreten musste und über ihn und Caius gerichtet wurde. Er hatte Angst, dass er womöglich sogar aus der Bruderschaft verbannt würde, dass er wieder auf der Straße landen würde, mittellos, verwahrlost und ohne ein Dach über dem Kopf.

Doch er musste sich den Tatsachen stellen, unweigerlich, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Sie betraten die Zuflucht wie gewohnt über den geheimen Zugang. Ein Gitter versperrte den Brunnen, gesichert mit einem Schloss. Tsonashap sperrte es auf, und sie kletterten hinein. Es gab ungefähr eine halbe Mannslänge weiter unten einen Zwischenboden, der den eigentlichen Zugang zur Zuflucht markierte und verhindern sollte, dass verräterische Geräusche und Lichter nach außen drangen. Auch diesen öffnete der Argonier, und sie kletterten durch eine Falltür und eine Leiter nach unten.

Lucien hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder in der Zuflucht Bescheid wusste, bevor sie überhaupt angekommen waren, dass schon jetzt missbilligende Blicke auf ihnen ruhten.

Vicente begrüßte die Rückkehrenden als erster.

»Willkommen daheim!«, rief er freudig aus, doch als er ihre finsteren Mienen sah und womöglich auch noch die Aura des Unheils spürte, die über ihnen zu hängen schien, hielt er inne.

»Später, Valtieri, später«, hielt ihn Sares sogleich hin. »Wir haben Dringendes mit Proximo zu besprechen.«

Ein Blick zu den Jungen, und der Vampir nickte. »Ich verstehe. Geht. Er erwartet Euch sicher bereits.«

Lucien wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken, und Caius ging es offensichtlich nicht anders. Dennoch folgten sie den beiden Assassinen zum Gemach des Zufluchtsleiters. Tsonashap klopfte an die schwere Tür und trat auf das Wort Proximos hin ein.

Der Kaiserliche saß an einem Schreibtisch und schien an einigen Konversationen unbestimmter Art zu schreiben. Er legte die Feder beiseite, als die Zurückkehrenden eintraten, und kam ihnen entgegen. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht fiel mäßig aus.

»Berichtet«, sagte er nur und hieß ihnen, an seinem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

»Der Auftrag wurde wie gewünscht ausgeführt«, sagte Tsonashap. »Wir begannen die Spur in Bruma aufzunehmen, dort, wo sie begonnen hatte. Über die Kaiserstadt und Bravil verfolgten wir sie und holten das Ziel bei Bravil schließlich ein. Als es weiter nach Leyawiin reiste, beschatteten wir unser Ziel und warteten auf einen geeigneten Moment, um zuzuschlagen.«

»Dies war von Erfolg gekrönt, doch etwas ist passiert«, schloss Proximo.

Sares nickte, und Lucien wünschte sich in diesem Moment ans andere Ende Tamriels.

»Die jungen Mörder hielten sich nicht an unseren Befehl, sich zurückzuhalten«, sagte der Dunkelelf geradeheraus und schonungslos. »Sie verließen ihre Deckung und griffen eigenmächtig eines der Ziele an.«

Proximo blieb entgegen den Erwartungen Luciens ruhig, welcher davon ausgegangen war, dass er ebenso aus der Haut fahren würde wie Tsonashap und Sares. Er lehnte sich lediglich zurück und musterte die Jungen.

»Soso«, sagte er. »Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet: ein Verstoß gegen unser drittes Gebot. Wart ihr wenigstens erfolgreich mit eurer Aktion?«

Lucien und Caius waren gleichermaßen verblüfft über diese Worte. Wie es aussah, Tsonashap und Sares ebenso.

»Sie töteten einen der Schauspieler«, sagte der Argonier langsam. »Ihnen selbst geschah dabei nichts.«

»Immerhin etwas«, brummte Proximo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Nichtsdestotrotz ist dies zum einen ein Verstoß gegen euren Befehl und zum anderen gefährdetet ihr trotz eures Erfolges den Auftrag und damit die Bruderschaft. Das versteht ihr doch, oder?«

Artig nickten die Jungen.

»Nein, das tut ihr nicht«, fuhr Cassius Proximo fort. »Ihr nickt, weil ihr denkt, dass ich das sehen will. In diesem Fall hatten wir alle Glück im Unglück. Doch gehen wir von dem Fall aus, dass ihr gescheitert wäret. Tsonashap und Sares Areles hätten euch aus dem Schlammassel herausschlagen müssen und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr begeben. Dies hätte zur Folge haben können, dass der Auftrag scheitert, im schlimmsten Falle wäre einer der beiden verletzt oder gar getötet worden. Unser Auftraggeber wäre sehr unzufrieden, wenn wir nicht erfüllt hätten, wofür er uns bezahlte. Und das war immerhin eine Menge Geld, immerhin heuerte er gleich mehrere Assassinen an. Unser Auftraggeber ist mächtig, sehr mächtig sogar. Er wäre vielleicht sogar so erzürnt über unser Scheitern gewesen, dass er Hebel in Gang gesetzt hätte, die uns erheblich schaden könnten. Nicht zuletzt der Fakt, dass Arela Drewani für eure Verfehlungen hätte gerade stehen müssen. Und sie wollt ihr ganz gewiss nicht verärgern.«

Lucien blieb die Luft weg. So weit hatte er gar nicht gedacht!

»Ich sehe es euch an, dass ihr damit nicht gerechnet hattet«, fuhr der Kaiserliche fort. »Natürlich nicht. Ihr seid jung und damit voller Energie, die herausgelassen werden will. Da denkt man nicht so weit, sondern immer nur an sich, egoistisch, wie Kinder in eurem Alter nun einmal sind. So, nun will ich aber eure Version der Dinge hören. Einer von euch muss ja als erstes auf diese ausgesprochen dumme Idee gekommen sein. Wer war es?«

»I-ich …«, stammelte Caius. »I-ich … es … also … Es, es tut mir leid.«

Proximo fuhr ihm mit einer Geste über den Mund. »Ich will keine lausigen Entschuldigungen hören, ich will Erklärungen!«

Schweren Herzens widerholte erst Caius und dann Lucien, was sie bereits ihren Lehrern gebeichtet hatten.

Proximos Mine wurde immer finsterer. »Ich hätte auf Areles hören sollen«, brummte er. »Vielleicht hätte das die Lage etwas entspannt. Dennoch, was ich höre, gibt mir zu denken. Wie seht Ihr die Lage, Tsonashap, Areles?«

»Wir wollen es nicht wagen, in dieser brisanten Angelegenheit eine Entscheidung zu äußern«, sagte Tsonashap. »Die Worte der Jungen sollten dennoch zu denken geben. Sie wurden von der Mutter der Nacht auserwählt, der Zuhörer selbst sandte Sprecherin Drewani, um sie in unsere Reihen zu holen. Sie werden ihre Gründe dafür haben, doch nach diesen Erkenntnissen fällt es mir zunehmend schwerer, sie zu erkennen. Die Jungen, besonders beide zusammen, stellen ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar.«

Das war hart. Lucien machte ein langes Gesicht und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht anfangen, wie ein kleines Kind zu heulen! Das hörte sich gewiss alles schlimmer an, als es tatsächlich war!

»Ich sehe, dass ihr betroffen seid«, sagte Cassius. »Gut, denn das solltet ihr auch sein. Über manche Kindereien kann man hinwegsehen, aber das ging zu weit. Es werden Maßnahmen ergriffen werden müssen, Maßnahmen, auf die ich eigentlich nicht hatte zurückgreifen wollen. Zehn Schläge mit dem Stock sind das Mindeste. Außerdem werde ich die Sprecherin Arela Drewani kontaktieren, sie soll bestimmen, wie wir weiterhin mit euch verfahren werden.«

Er sah jedem Einzelnen von ihnen fest in die Augen. »Ihr seid schon früher auffällig geworden, wisst ihr das?«, offenbarte er ihnen. »Wir wissen um eure Vergangenheit, und wir wissen, was euch dort verbunden hat: eine tiefe Rivalität und Hass. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr beide vernünftig genug seid, um das alsbald abzulegen, nachdem ihr an unsere Gebote gebunden worden seid. Doch dem war nicht so. Es hat sich kaum etwas gebessert. Oftmals wart ihr einfach zu verausgabt von eurem Unterricht, doch wenn ihr es nicht gewesen wart, hattet ihr nur im Kopf, dem anderen eins auszuwischen. Und glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht wüsste, wer von euch die Streiche angezettelt hat, egal, ob ihr versucht hattet, es dem jeweils anderen in die Schuhe zu schieben. Ich bin nicht umsonst Leiter dieser Zuflucht. Ich weiß vieles, mehr als euch vielleicht bewusst ist.«

Langsam erhob der Mann sich. »Mitkommen«, befahl er. »Wenigstens die Stockschläge sollt ihr jetzt schon bekommen.»

Lucien merkte, wie er es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Er hatte schon früher den Stock zu spüren bekommen, ja. Aber zehn Schläge waren nicht gerade wenig. Mit zitternden Knien folgte er Caius und Proximo, verfolgt von den finsteren Blicken seiner beiden Lehrer. Er duckte sich instinktiv weg.

Sie begaben sich in den Hauptraum der Zuflucht, nachdem Proximo den Stock aus einer Truhe in seinen Gemächern genommen und die anderen Mitglieder der Zuflucht zusammengerufen hatte.

»Die auszubildenden Mörder Lucien Lachance und Caius haben gegen das Dritte Gebot verstoßen und den Befehl eines höhergestellten Mitgliedes der Dunklen Bruderschaft missachtet«, sagte Proximo, während er sich vor den beiden Jungen aufbaute und die anderen Assassinen sich um sie herum versammelten, um der Bestrafung beizuwohnen. »Caius war es, welcher als erstes gegen ihren Befehl verstieß, der ihnen sagte, in ihrem Versteck zu bleiben und sich aus der finalen Ausführung des Auftrages herauszuhalten. Lucien war lediglich ein Mitläufer. Daher soll er als erstes bestraft werden und Caius zusehen, auf dass er einen Vorgeschmack auf das bekommt, was ihm sogleich blüht. Aufstellen!«

Das letzte galt Lucien. Flehend warf er einen Blick in die Runde, doch niemand zeigte Mitleid oder gar Ambitionen, ihm beizustehen. Ganz im Gegenteil schien jedermann mit dem Folgenden einverstanden zu sein.

Cassius zwang den Jungen, sich vorzubeugen, und entblößte sein Hinterteil. Luciens Kopf lief knallrot an, denn bisher war er noch nie vor der versammelten Zuflucht bestraft worden. Es war eine Bloßstellung, die tief einschnitt.

Der Stock pfiff und klatschte auf sein Hinterteil. Lucien heulte auf und Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Sogleich wurde der zweite Schlag gesetzt, präzise auf den ersten, sodass es gleich noch mehr brannte. Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und verkrampfte seinen Kiefer. Augen zu und durch. Je eher alles vorbei war, desto besser.

Wieder und wieder pfiff der Stock auf seine Kehrseite und stets präzise auf dieselbe Stelle. Es brannte höllisch, sicher würde er auf Tage später nicht mehr sitzen können, ehe die Platzwunden verheilt war. Denn er blutete, das spürte er; Cassius schlug nicht sanft zu.

Eines war sich Lucien sicher: So schnell würde er nicht mehr gegen die Gebote verstoßen. Und das sagte er jetzt, noch ehe er überhaupt der Sprecherin übergeben worden war!

Trotz seiner Bemühungen konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm alsbald Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sein Kiefer schmerzte, so sehr biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Beinahe hätte er nicht gespürt, dass es vorüber war.

»Beiseitetreten«, befahl Proximo scharf.

Lucien blinzelte und brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe er begriff. Dann jedoch war er umso schneller bei der Sache. Hastig zog er seine Hose wieder hoch und zischte auf, als das weiche Leder über die wunde Haut scheuerte. Dann stolperte er zur Seite und wurde sogleich von Caelwen fortgeführt.

»Ich werde dir lediglich eine Paste gegen Entzündungen geben«, sagte sie gleich. »Nicht dass du denkst, dass ich dir die Schmerzen nehmen und eine schnelle Heilung gewähren werde! Nein, du sollst schön in deinem eigenen Saft schmoren.«

Im Hintergrund schrie nun auch Caius auf, als der erste Schlag klatschend niederging.

»Ungezogene Bengel«, schimpfte die Hochelfe halblaut vor sich hin. »Nur Ärger mit ihnen.«

Sie verfrachtete ihn auf eines der Betten im Wohnraum und versorgte seine Wunden. Alsbald wurde auch Caius dazu gebracht, und nachdem Caelwen mit Lucien fertig war, kümmerte sie sich um ihn. Beide Jungen weinten leise vor sich hin und versuchten gleichermaßen vergeblich, ihr Weinen in den Kissen zu ersticken. Sie wussten ganz genau, dass sie kein Mitleid zu erwarten hatten.

Die Mitglieder der Zuflucht gingen weiter ihrem Tagwerk nach, als sei nichts gewesen. Nur Proximo verschwand für einige Zeit, vermutlich, um persönlich der Sprecherin von dem Vorfall zu berichten; sie hatte ihren Sitz gleich hinter der Stadt in der Ruine der Festung Farragut.

Schon am nächsten Tag noch vor dem Frühstück trat Proximo an die Jungen heran. »Die Sprecherin Drewani will euch heute so bald als möglich sehen«, sagte er gerade heraus. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, sodass Lucien nicht sagen konnte, ob er noch immer böse auf sie war oder sich sein Ärger bereits gelegt hatte. »Esst etwas, Caelwen wird danach nach euren Wunden sehen und dann seht ihr zu, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich zur Sprecherin gelangt.«

Lucien schluckte. Dies klang nach Ärger, nach sehr großem, nahezu gewaltigem Ärger, wenn die Sprecherin höchstselbst mit ihnen reden wollte.

»Was … was will sie von uns?«, fragte er daher zaghaft und leise.

»Euer Fall ist brisant, brisanter, als mir lieb ist«, sagte Proximo nur und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Unsicher sahen sich die Jungen an. Mit einem Male stecken sie beide im selben Schlammassel, etwas, das ihnen noch nie zuvor passiert war. Sie waren unsicher, wie sie damit umzugehen hatten.

Ihr Frühstück bestand nur aus etwas Brot, Wasser und je einem Stück Käse. Sie hatten eindeutig schon reichhaltiger gegessen in der Zuflucht. Danach kam Caelwen zu ihnen und erneuerte die Paste. Wie sie es angekündigt hatte, tat sie nichts weiter, um die Wundheilung zu fördern oder die Schmerzen zu lindern.

Lucien konnte tatsächlich nicht mehr sitzen, lediglich liegen, und wenn er doch aus Versehen auf seine Verwundungen kam, jaulte er vor Schmerzen auf. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, da entweder das oder das Brennen der Striemen ihn wach gehalten hatte. Dementsprechend gerädert fühlte er sich. Es würde sicher noch viele Jahre dauern, bis er genügend Kondition besaß, um auch so etwas halbwegs spurlos wegstecken zu können. Wenn er daran dachte, wie manche der Assassinen zurück in die Zukunft gefunden hatten … Er hatte schon beim Anblick ihrer Wunden Schmerzen verspürt, und dennoch hatte es oft den Anschein gehabt, als würden sie kaum etwas davon mitbekommen. Und er heulte schon nach einigen Stockschlägen …

Nachdem sie gegessen und sich wenigstens etwas Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatten, um sich frisch zu machen, erwartete sie bereits Cassius Proximo im Hauptraum.

»Ich werde euch zu Festung Farragut begleiten«, sagte er. »Seit jeher steht sie unter dem Schutz der Dunklen Wächter, und ihr kommt an ihnen nicht so ohne weiteres vorbei.«

Lucien wusste, dass Festung Farragut die Heimat der Sprecherin war. Dennoch hatte er von diesem Ort, den er fast täglich von außen hatte begutachten können, immer stets als ein großes Mysterium gedacht. Die alte Festungsruine strahlte etwas aus, dem er nicht näher begegnen wollte. Dennoch hauste die Sprecherin dort unten, und das hieß, dass dieser Ort sehr wohl wohnlich sein musste.

Er schluckte und nickte als Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hatte.

»Was ist ein Dunkler Wächter?«, fragte Caius.

Er wurde nicht weiter beachtet.

Wie üblich führte der Zufluchtsleiter sie durch den Brunnenzugang nach draußen. Noch kaum eine Seele war zu so früher Stunde unterwegs und auch das Osttor wurde wieder einmal nicht bewacht. Lucien wusste nicht, wieso das so war, doch er vermutete, dass die Bruderschaft irgendwie ihre Hände im Spiel hatte. Es gingen Gerüchte umher, dass der Graf von Cheydinhal, Andel Indarys, sehr wohl von der Zuflucht wusste, Drohungen und das Gold der Bruderschaft jedoch seine Lippen versiegelten.

Überhaupt war die Bruderschaft enorm mächtig, mächtiger, als Lucien es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Immer wieder hatte sie Aufträge von reichen und einflussreichen Kunden bekommen, manchmal sogar von den herrschenden Familien Tamriels höchstselbst. War wieder einmal solch ein Auftrag eingegangen und damit eine Flut von Geld, so war die Stimmung groß, egal, welche Zuflucht dazu auserkoren worden war, den Auftrag auszuführen.

Sie waren wahrlich eine Familie, die zusammenhielt und sich gemeinsam freute. Und Lucien fürchtete nun erneut, aufgrund seines Verstoßes, von dieser Familie ausgeschlossen zu werden.

Der Gang zu Festung Farragut war wie der Gang auf das Schafott des Henkers. Alles in Lucien sperrte sich dagegen, den nächsten Schritt zu tun, und doch tat er ihn, aus Angst davor, alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Der Innenhof der Festung war verfallen und überwuchert von Unkraut. Der Wald holte sich zurück, was ihm einst genommen worden war. Üblicherweise hatten Festungen jedoch auch einen weitläufigen unterirdischen Teil. Wahrscheinlich lagen irgendwo in ihm die Wohnbereiche der Sprecherin.

Ohne zu zögern ging Proximo auf die schwere, alte Eichentür zu, die den Eingang zu den Kellergewölben verschloss. Anscheinend ging er hier öfters ein und aus, denn er besaß einen Schlüssel für die Tür. Kalte, muffige Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als er das Portal öffnete und eintrat.

Drinnen war es duster und die Luft roch feucht und modrig. Nur wenige Fackeln erhellten den Gang, der sich vor ihnen auftat, und ließen tanzende Schatten an den Wänden entstehen. Dies war definitiv kein Ort, an dem Lucien sein wollte, hier lauerten Gefahren, denen er nicht gewachsen war. Wie konnte man nur in solch einem Loch hausen?!

Cassius nahm eine der rußenden Fackeln von den Wänden. »Macht die Tür zu und bleibt dann dicht bei mir«, befahl er ihnen. »Ich weiß, wie man mit den Dunklen Wächtern umgeht, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie dadurch ungefährlich werden.«

Lucien und Caius waren sich einig: Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier weg.

Unbeirrt von ihrer fast schon greifbaren Angst ging Proximo voran. Er schien wachsam zu sein, jedoch nicht zögerlich, und er schien genau zu wissen, wohin er sich wenden musste. Zielstrebig ging er die Gänge entlang und musste kein einziges Mal überlegen, welcher der richtige Weg war.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Lucien irgendwo im Dunkeln ein seltsames Klackern und Knirschen ausmachte. Was das wohl war? Er wollte es sicherlich nicht wissen. Dennoch sollte er es bald herausfinden, denn Proximo hielt genau darauf zu.

Als der Ursprung des Geräusches ins Licht trat, konnten beide Jungen einen panischen Aufschrei nicht  verhindern. Ein widererwecktes Skelett war vor ihnen erschienen, angetan in eine schwarze, halb vermoderte Lederkluft und mit einer Axt bewaffnet.

»Ruhig!«, fuhr Proximo sie an und wandte sich sogleich dem Skelett zu. Er hob die Hand und rief einen Zauberspruch. Sogleich legte das Skelett sein aggressives Gebaren ab und ließ von seinem geplanten Angriff ab.

»Das ist ein Dunkler Wächter«, sagte Proximo, als sicher war, dass sein Zauber gewirkt hatte. »Sie sind untote Brüder und Schwestern, die auch im Tod ihrem Fürchterlichen Vater dienen und nun diesen Unterschlupf hier bewachen. Es ist geplant, dass auch unsere Zuflucht einen solchen Wächter bekommt, aber noch ist es Arela Drewani nicht gelungen, dass einer ihrer Wächter nicht nur nicht auf sie aggressiv reagiert, sondern auch auf andere Dunkle Brüder oder Schwestern, egal, ob er sie kennt oder nicht.«

Luciens Zähne klapperten hörbar.

»Nimm dich zusammen!«, herrschte Proximo ihn an. »Benimm dich nicht wie ein feiges Waschweib, er kann dir nichts mehr tun, so lange er unter meinem Zauber steht.«

Lucien war ernsthaft bemüht, seine Furcht im Zaum zu halten, aber es war schwer, so schwer.

Sie gingen weiter, auch wenn die beiden Jungen vor Furcht ganz steif waren und eigentlich keinen Finger krümmen wollten. Doch Proximo war unerbittlich. Vielleicht war er ja noch immer wütend auf sie.

Bei jedem Dunklen Wächter, dem sie begegneten, wendete er den gleichen Zauber an, stets rasch und zielsicher. Keines der Skelette kam ihnen gefährlich nahe, sondern ließ sie unter Einfluss des Zaubers passieren. So kamen sie erstaunlich rasch voran. In Anbetracht ihres Zieles wusste Lucien allerdings nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte.

Am Ende ihres Weges erwartete sie erneut eine Eichentür. Proximo trat heran und betätigte den schweren, gusseisernen Klopfer. Nach kurzer Zeit schwang die Tür einen Spalt weit auf und entblößte eine in ein schwarzes Gewand gehüllte Person, deren Gesicht vollständig von einer Kapuze beschattet wurde. Dennoch konnte es sich hier nur um Drewani handeln.

»Ihr hättet auch den einfachen Weg nehmen können, Proximo«, sagte die Dunkelelfe und ließ sie herein.

Sie traten in einen erstaunlich wohnlichen Bereich der Festung. Ein kleiner Gang führte zu mehreren Räumen, deren größter der Wohnbereich war. Ein Feuer brannte hier in einem Kamin. Ein Bett war ebenfalls aufgestellt, sowie einige Schränke, Bücherregale, ein Tisch und Stühle. An den Wänden hing das Banner der Schwarzen Hand.

»Ich wusste nicht, ob auch die Jungen dazu befugt sind«, sagte Proximo.

»Wenn sie klug genug wären, ihn zu finden, dann ja.« Sprecherin Drewani wandte sich den Jungen zu. Unter ihrer Kapuze hervor musterte sie sie. »Ihr bereitet einigen Ärger«, sagte sie. »Proximo, Ihr könnt wieder gehen. Ich danke Euch.«

»Wie werdet Ihr mit ihnen verfahren?«, fragte der Kaiserliche.

»Das weiß ich noch nicht«, gestand Arela Drewani. »Es ist vorerst besser, wenn ich sie in Gewahrsam nehme und in Ruhe darüber nachsinne. Ihr werdet von meiner Entscheidung erfahren, sobald ich sie getroffen habe.«

Proximo nickte und verbeugte sich. Dann wandte er sich in Richtung des Wohnraumes, doch Lucien konnte ihm nicht weiter folgen. Hatte Drewani dort etwa einen geheimen Zugang zu ihrer Unterkunft? Die Vermutung lag nahe, da er nicht davon ausging, dass sie stets den langen Weg durch die Festung nahm, wenn sie heimkehrte.

Dann jedoch spürte er wieder den strengen Blick der Dunkelelfe auf sich ruhen, und seine Gedanken waren wieder ganz bei seiner momentanen Lage.

»Ich nehme euch vorerst in Gewahrsam, einzeln«, sagte sie noch einmal. »Ihr bekommt zweimal am Tag Brot und einen Krug Wasser von mir, das muss reichen und soll ein Teil eurer Strafe für den Verstoß gegen unsere Gebote sein. Proximo hat mir außerdem von eurem … Ausbruch eures Temperaments erzählt. Ich habe bereits den Zuhörer kontaktiert, sodass er mit unserer geliebten Mutter in Verbindung tritt. Sie weiß, was zu tun ist.«

Lucien schluckte. Der Zuhörer! Die Mutter der Nacht! All dies waren mythische Namen für ihn; bis jetzt hatte er kein weiteres Mitglied der Familie kennengelernt als jene aus der Zuflucht sowie Arela Drewani. Der Zuhörer sollte ein legendäres Mitglied ihrer Familie sein, der Beste der Besten und damit derjenige mit dem Privileg, der Stimme der Mutter der Nacht zu lauschen. Es war nun an dieser Person, über ihn und Caius zu entscheiden.

»Was meint Ihr damit, dass Ihr uns in Gewahrsam nehmen wollt?«, fragte Caius.

»Dies ist eine Festung, und jede Festung hat Verließe«, erinnerte Drewani ihn.

Lucien lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Er kannte Gefängnisse von innen, einige Male hatte er als Langfinger die Gefängnisse der Kaiserstadt von innen sehen müssen. Kein Gefängnis war ein schöner Ort, doch dieses hier gewiss eines der schlimmsten, egal, was Drewani mit ihnen anstellen würde.

»Kommt mit«, befahl sie ihnen. »Ich will nicht ewig hier herumstehen und eure Fragen beantworten müssen.«

Schnell erkannte Lucien, dass dieser Ort nur wenig Wohnraum bat. Das, was er zunächst für weitere Zimmer gehalten hatte, waren in Wahrheit die Verließe. Arela steuerte zwei der Zellen an und kramte aus ihrem Gewand ein großes, klapperndes Schlüsselbund. Nacheinander schloss sie zwei der Zellen auf.

»Rein mit euch, und es sei euch angeraten, keinen Ärger zu machen«, drohte sie. »So lange der Zuhörer mir nicht befiehlt, euch kein Haar zu krümmen, kann ich im Rahmen der Gebote mit euch tun und lassen, was ich will. Und die Gebote hindern mich nicht daran, die da zu verwenden.«

Sie deutete hinter sich auf ein Brett. Mit Schrecken erkannte Lucien, dass dort Folterwerkzeuge angebracht waren, die eindeutig rostrot von noch nicht allzu lange getrocknetem Blut waren.

Immerhin bewirkte das, dass die Jungen tatsächlich schnell in ihren Zellen waren. Zufrieden mit ihrer Gehorsamkeit schloss Drewani hinter ihnen ab. Das Zuschnappen der schweren, alten Schlösser klang unheilschwanger.

Dann ließ die Elfe sie allein und verschwand in ihrem Wohnbereich. Eine Weile legte sich Stille über sie, nur gestört vom leisen Knistern der Fackeln, von denen in jeder Zelle eine angebracht war. Gelegentlich löste sich ein Tropfen von der Decke und landete leise raschelnd im Stroh, das in den Zellen ausgebreitet war. Ansonsten hatten sie nur einen Hocker und einen Eimer für ihre Notdurft.

Eine Weile brachten es die Jungen fertig, sich anzuschweigen. Die einzelnen Zellen waren nur  mit Gitterstäben voneinander getrennt, sodass sie sich sehen konnten. Gerade deswegen lagen sie so weit voneinander entfernt, wie es ihnen nur möglich war.

Ihre Wunden waren noch nicht abgeheilt, das Blut jedoch bereits festgetrocknet. Bewegten sie sich allzu viel, brach es auf und frisches Blut sickerte nach. Caelwen hatte zwar die Salbe erneuert, aber allzu große Linderung hatte sie nicht verschafft.

 Lucien versank in seine Gedanken und versuchte, sich mit seiner momentanen Lage abzufinden. Er hatte schon öfters in Gefängnissen eingesessen, und wenn er es genau nahm, war das hier gar nicht so viel schlechter, als andere, vor allem, wenn kein Dunkler Wächter hierher käme.

Caius hingegen schien über irgendetwas zu brüten.

»Das ist alles deine Schuld«, knurrte er irgendwann in die Stille hinein.

Lucien schreckte hoch. Ärger wallte in ihm hoch. »Ach, erzähl bloß! Du bist losgerannt!«, erinnerte er den unliebsamen Dunklen Bruder.

»Und du bist überhaupt zur Bruderschaft gekommen!«, schimpfte Caius weiter. »Ich war vor dir da und alles war gut. Ich war der einzige Lehrling und hatte die ungeteilte Gunst der anderen. Aber nein, du musstest ja unbedingt dazu kommen und alles kaputt machen!« Er spuckte aus.

»Das tut mir jetzt aber leid«, spottete Lucien. »Was für ein Pech aber auch, dass die anderen auf einmal sahen, dass es bessere als dich gibt.«

»Ach ja?«, zischte der andere Junge und packte die Gitterstäbe, die sie trennten, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. »Bildest du dir etwas darauf ein, dass Caelwen nicht mehr so arrogant dir gegenüber ist? Bist wohl scharf auf sie?!«

Das ging zu weit. Lucien sprang auf und hieb durch die Gitterstäbe nach Caius. Natürlich konnte dieser mühelos ausweichen und lachte ihm ins Gesicht.

»Da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, wie?«, spottete er weiter. »Na, wart ihr schon im Bett? Du Sohn einer Hure und eines bretonischen Hurenbocks! Zu mehr ist deinesgleichen nicht gut!«

»Das sagt der richtige! Was bist du denn? Deine Eltern waren Straßenratten wie du, verreckt in der Gosse, kaum dass du laufen konntest!«

»Aber ich vögle nicht meine Lehrer«, spuckte Caius aus. »Perverses Schwein!«

»Schweigt, beide!«

Wie aus dem Nichts war die Sprecherin Drewani vor ihren Zellen aufgetaucht. Ein unheilvolles Leuchten glomm auf ihrer Hand, ein Zauber, bereit, gegen die Jungen geschleudert zu werden. Erschrocken fuhren die Jungen zusammen und machten sich sogleich so klein, wie sie nur konnten.

»Kaum lässt man euch aus den Augen, schon geratet ihr aneinander!«, zischte sie. »Ihr sprecht von lästerlichen Dingen, und wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ihr sie im Zorn gesprochen habt, so wäret ihr jetzt nur noch blutiges Fleisch. Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören! Ich will überhaupt keinen Laut mehr von euch hören! Bei Sithis, ansonsten werdet ihr noch um Gnade winseln.«

Drewani war keine Person, die leere Versprechungen machte. Die Jungen wussten sofort, dass sie besser taten, was sie ihnen sagte, egal, wie groß der Hass aufeinander war. Die Furcht vor dem, was die Sprecherin ihnen antun würde, war noch größer. Sie war nicht aus Langeweile heraus grausam wie die Wachen im kaiserlichen Gefängnis. Sie war berechnend, kalt und erfahren. Sie wusste genau, was sie tun konnte und wie lange, um den maximalen Schmerz herauszukitzeln.

Lucien hatte sie noch nie in Aktion gesehen, aber eine Dunkle Schwester von ihrem Rang war ein tödliches Werkzeug. Er wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht ohne Grund ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Hand war.

Danach gaben die Jungen keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Selbst das Rascheln des Strohs, wenn sie sich ein wenig bewegten, schien ihnen schon laut wie ein Donnerschlag in ihrem Verließ.

Auch Arela Drewani scherte sich vorläufig nicht mehr um sie. Sie schien allein hier unten zu leben, sodass sie sich auch selbst um die beiden Gefangenen kümmerte. Am ersten Tag ließ sie sie hungern, wahrscheinlich als Strafe für ihren dummen, kindischen Streit, doch ab dem zweiten Tag brachte sie ihnen, wie sie es gesagt hatte, zweimal am Tag je einen Laib Brot und einen Krug Wasser. Es war nicht viel, jedoch genug, um den Hunger und Durst in Grenzen zu halten.

Lucien konnte von seiner Zelle aus nicht viel sehen. Lediglich ein Teil des Ganges und eine kleine Ecke des Wohnbereiches war für ihn einsehbar. Zu seiner Rechten lag eine weitere, leere Zelle – leer bis auf ein anscheinend menschliches oder elfisches Skelett. Zu seiner Beruhigung machte es keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu rühren. Links von seiner Zelle lag Caius‘ sowie einige weitere. Das Bild wiederholte sich auf der anderen Seite des Flurs erneut.

Dunkelheit herrschte hier unten, lediglich die zwei Fackeln in ihren Zellen spendeten etwas Licht. Sie brannten jedoch recht schnell ab und Drewani war nicht immer geneigt, die Fackeln auch zu erneuern. Lucien behalf sich mit einem einfachen Magierlicht, wenn die Dunkelheit zu drückend wurde. Durch seinen Aufenthalt in der Zuflucht war er es gewohnt, tagelang ohne Sonnenlicht auszukommen, doch dort brannten die Fackeln stets hell und vor allem stetig. Selten war es stockfinster.

Lediglich vom Wohnbereich der Sprecherin drang stets etwas Licht in den Gang, half jedoch kaum, sollten ihre Fackeln und ihre magischen Lichter erloschen sein.

Was Drewani die ganze Zeit über machte, wusste Lucien nicht. Er konnte lediglich versuchen, anhand dessen, was er hörte, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Dunkelelfe war leiser als eine Eule und bewegte sich so verstohlen wie ein huschender Schatten. Er bekam es sogar oft nicht einmal mit, wenn sie vor ihren Zellen stand, um ihnen Wasser und Brot zu bringen.

Einmal jedoch hörte er leise Stimmen. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, dennoch waren sie kaum zu verstehen, vielleicht gedämpft von einem Zauber; Lucien wusste es nicht.

Doch mit wem konnte Drewani sprechen? Zumindest erkannte er, dass die Stimme niemandem aus der Zuflucht gehörte. War es ein weiterer Dunkler Bruder oder eine Dunkle Schwester, die er noch nicht kannte? Jemand aus einer anderen Zuflucht? Ein Mitglied der Hand, der Sprecher höchstselbst gar?! Lucien strengte all seine Sinne an, doch es half nichts. Die Stimmen waren eindeutig magisch gedämpft.

Manchmal nahm sich Drewani einen Hocker und setzte sich damit vor ihre Zellen. Sie sagte nichts, sondern saß nur da, betrachtete sie und schien nachzudenken, vielleicht darüber, was sie mit ihnen anstellen sollte.

»Euer Fall ist delikat«, sagte sie jedoch einmal. »Ihr seid beide fähige Mörder und zu hohem bestimmt, die Mutter der Nacht hat es vorausgesehen. Und doch habt ihr so große Schwächen, die euch beide zu Fall bringen können und werden, wenn ihr sie nicht überwindet. Was machen wir mit euch, Geschenk und Fluch zugleich für die Bruderschaft?«

Das überraschte Lucien. Hieß das, dass sie großes Potenzial besaßen und tatsächlich beide von Wert für die Dunkle Bruderschaft waren? Das erfüllte ihn wieder mit etwas Zuversicht. Wenn er von Wert war, konnte die Bruderschaft ihn nicht einfach so beseitigen. Zwar waren sie noch immer alle an die Gebote gebunden, doch die Schwarze Hand besaß sicher Mittel und Wege, sie in einem gewissen Rahmen zu umgehen.

Drewani erwartete offenbar keine Antwort, sodass die Jungen schwiegen, wie schon seit Tagen, aus Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen, das den Zorn der Sprecherin erwecken könnte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Lucien nicht, wie spät es war. Eine ungefähre Zeiteinteilung war Drewanis Kommen und Gehen, wenn sie sich um ihre Grundbedürfnisse kümmerte. Sie brachte ihnen nicht nur Essen und Trinken, sondern tauschte auch die Eimer mit ihrer Notdurft aus. Sie stellte sie jedoch lediglich vor die Tür zu ihren Gemächern und kam nach einer Weile mit einem leeren Eimer wieder. Lucien konnte nur vermuten, dass sie den Dunklen Wächtern befahl, sich darum zu kümmern.

»Muss den Zauber weiterentwickeln«, hörte er einmal die Sprecherin murmeln. Daher vermutete er, dass sie sich nur deswegen selbst um sie kümmerte, weil die Wächter sie sonst angreifen würden. Proximos Zauber hatte lediglich bewirkt, dass die Wächter friedfertig wurden, nicht jedoch, dass er ihnen Befehle erteilen konnte.

Doch auch Drewanis Kommen und Gehen war keine verlässliche Zeiteinheit. Es hatte den Anschein, dass sie es manchmal vergaß und ihnen erst später das Essen brachte. Ein, zweimal fiel es sogar gänzlich aus. Lucien merkte es daran, dass sein Magen lauter knurrte als sonst.

Drewani wiederholte ihr nachdenkliches Starren mehrere Male, offenbar stets dann, wenn sie den Kopf dafür frei hatte und die Muse besaß, sich mit den Jungen zu befassen. Nachdem die Jungen nun geschätzt eine Woche bei ihr einsaßen, änderte sich jedoch etwas daran.

»Ich hielt eine briefliche Konversation mit dem Zuhörer und unterrichtete ihn über euren Fall«, eröffnete sie an diesem Tag (oder Abend, mittlerweile war sich Lucien selbst da nicht mehr sicher). »Er brachte mir die Worte der Mutter der Nacht. Sie will euch weiterhin in der Bruderschaft wissen, sie sagt, dass ihr es weit bringen werdet. Doch sie sagt auch, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Eure Hitzköpfigkeit ist ein Problem und kann allzu leicht dazu führen, dass ihr die Bruderschaft und all ihr Geheimnisse verraten werdet. Dagegen muss etwas unternommen werden.

Eure Strafe für euren Verstoß gegen unsere Gebote habt ihr bekommen, doch das war nicht das Letzte, das wir unternehmen werden müssen. Ihr müsst lernen, ruhiger und ausgeglichener zu sein. Und das lernt ihr am besten, wenn ihr euch nicht ständig seht. Lucien wird nach Falkenring gehen und unsere Brüder und Schwestern dort kennen lernen. Du wirst von Vicente Valtieri dorthin  begleitet. Caius geht nach Morrowind zu einer unserer dortigen Zufluchten und ebenfalls frischen Wind um die Nase bekommen.«

»Aber ich will nicht …!«, begann Caius mit seinem Protest, wurde jedoch sofort von einem strengen und eisigen Blick Drewanis zum Schweigen gebracht. Er kuschte und zog den Kopf ein.

Lucien bekam große Augen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine Strafversetzung war oder ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, Caius endlich los zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite bedauerte er es schon jetzt sehr, von seiner neuen, liebgewonnenen Familie getrennt zu sein.

»Wo liegt Falkenring?«, fragte er vorsichtig.

»Es handelt sich dabei um ein kleines Fürstentum in Himmelsrand, das südlichste, um genau zu sein«, erklärte die Sprecherin kurz angebunden.

»Himmelsrand!«, entfuhr es dem Jungen halb entsetzt, halb entgeistert. »Gibt es dort Drachen?« Er wusste sofort, dass das eine dumme Frage war. »Entschuldigt, Meisterin«, nuschelte er sogleich.

Drewani überging dies. »Vicente Valtieri wird in der Abenddämmerung hier erscheinen«, sagte sie. »Er wird euch zurück in die Zuflucht bringen, wo Lucien sein Sachen packen und noch heute aufbrechen wird. Caius wird später von einem Dunklen Bruder seiner neuen Zuflucht abgeholt; er ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher.«

Wie üblich erhob sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort und verschwand.

Caius war wohl ebenso verblüfft von der Wendung der Dinge wie Lucien selbst. »Skyrim«, murmelte er. »Der erfrorene Arsch der Welt. Und erst Morrowind! Ödes Aschland und ein Haufen Dunkelelfen.«

Lucien spürte die Spitze, aber aus Angst vor Drewani und einer damit womöglich einhergehenden Verlängerung ihrer Haft, schluckte er seinen Ärger hinunter. Stattdessen beschloss er, noch einige Kräfte zu sammeln und zu schlafen, bis der Vampir kam, um ihn abzuholen.

Die Zeit verging schneller als gedacht, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen vor Langeweile beinahe umgekommen waren. Lucien wurde durch das Quietschen der Scharniere der Gittertür geweckt. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf gehabt und seit er bei der Bruderschaft war, hatte sich das noch verstärkt. Manchmal war er sogar vom Rascheln der Mäuse im Stroh munter geworden. Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend erhob er sich und sah sich der Sprecherin gegenüber, an ihrer Seite Vicente Valtieri, erstaunlich erfrischt für seine Verhältnisse.

Arela Drewani bedeutete den Jungen, dass sie nun endlich aus ihren Zellen treten durften. Sogleich streckten sie ihre steifen Glieder und sahen zu, dass sie dem nachkamen.

»Ihr habt einigen Unfug angestellt«, wurden sie sogleich von Valtieri begrüßt. »Es ist dennoch gut, euch wieder zu sehen!« Er entblößte seine Fangzähne, seine Art des Lächelns. Er glaubte, dass das tatsächlich freundlich wirkte. Die Realität sah so aus, dass Lucien selbst jetzt noch einen Fluchtreflex dabei verspürte, obwohl er wusste, dass er von dem Vampir nichts zu befürchten hatte.

»Nehmt den einfachen Weg«, sagte Drewani, offensichtlich froh, die Jungen endlich wieder los zu sein.

»Wir danken Euch«, sagte Vicente sogleich mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Dann wandte er sich an die Jungen. »Kommt. Ihr wisst sicherlich schon, wie mit euch verfahren werden soll. Lucien soll sein hitziges Gemüt im kalten Himmelsrand abkühlen und ich soll ihn hinbringen. Ehrlich gesagt freut es mich; ich habe Babette schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen.«

Vicente steuerte die Wohnbereiche an, während Drewani unbeteiligt folgte und sich wieder ihrem Tagwerk widmete. Die Jungen beeilten sich, dass sie hinter dem Vampir her kamen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt er auf eine Leiter zu, die an einer der Wände angebracht war. Als sei es selbstverständlich, kletterte er hinauf. Die Jungen folgten ihnen und fanden sich alsbald in einem Schacht wieder. Die Wände wechselten bald von Stein zu Holz. Über ihnen öffnete Vicente eine Falltür und willkommene, kühle Luft strömte herein. Als er herausgeklettert war, beeilten sich die Jungen, dass sie ihm folgten. Endlich nicht mehr nur die modrige Luft ihres Gefängnisses atmen!

Sie waren aus einem alten Baumstumpf herausgekommen. Ein Baumriese schien hier einst umgefallen, als sein Inneres schon ganz vermodert und hohl gewesen war. Seine Überreste waren als Versteck für den Geheimgang genutzt worden.

Mit großen Augen schaute Lucien zu den Sternen auf. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einmal so froh darüber sein würde, sie zu sehen. All die vertrauten Sternbilder schienen über ihm und funkelten wie kleine Juwelen am Nachthimmel.

»Kommt, nicht bummeln«, drängte Vicente sie. »Ich will heute noch einiges an Weg zurücklegen mit Lucien. Bis nach Skyrim ist es ein weiter Weg.«

Skyrim … Plötzlich fühlte sich Lucien wieder heimatlos. Ob er jemals wieder an den Ort zurückkehren würde, der ihm Heimat und Familie geschenkt hatte? Schwermut befiel ihn, dennoch folgte er dem Vampir.


	7. Glitzerndes Purpur auf weißen Feldern

Nur widerstrebend packte Lucien seine Sachen. Er besaß ohnehin zusätzlich zu seiner Eingehüllten Rüstung nur ein Set ziviler Kleidung sowie seinen Dolch, nebst der Rüstung sein wertvollster Besitz. Darüber hinaus packte er ein wenig Werkzeug ein, um Waffe und Rüstung unterwegs zu pflegen, sowie Proviant. Doch egal, wie langsam er packte, es ging nicht langsam genug und das Ende ließ sich nicht auf ewig hinauszögern.

  Anscheinend wussten die anderen Mitglieder der Zuflucht bereits von dem Urteil, das über ihn verhängt worden war. Zunächst sprach niemand ihn darauf an, doch alle warfen ihm vielsagende Blicke zu. Zwar schien sein Verstoß nicht vergessen zu sein, doch die meisten schienen ihn tatsächlich zu vermissen. Einzig Sares sprach ihn darauf an.

  »Du weißt um deine Fehler«, sagte der Dunkelelf. »Deine Strafe war und ist angemessen, daran wird sich in meinen Augen nichts ändern. Wisse dennoch, dass ich dich vermissen werde, Stift.«

Lucien wurde der Hals eng. In der Vergangenheit hatte er seinen Spitznamen gehasst, doch nun ging ihm mit einem Male auf, dass er eher liebevoll und freundlich gemeint war.

»Danke«, brachte er mit halb erstickter Stimme hervor.

»Es wird dir gut tun, ganz sicher«, betonte Sares noch einmal. »Und dass du uns jetzt verlässt, heißt nicht, dass du nicht wiederkehren kannst. Früher oder später werden wir uns schon wiedersehen.«

  Der Junge lächelte dankbar, und zumindest ein Teil des Gewichts, das auf ihm und seinen schmalen Schultern lastete, wurde von ihm genommen. Er bedeutete seiner Familie immer noch etwas und war nicht gänzlich aus ihren Reihen verstoßen.

  Doch Vicente wartete auf ihn und wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut über eine weitere Verzögerung ihres Aufbruchs. Lucien sah zu, dass er den Vampir nicht allzu sehr verärgerte, schnappte sich sein kleines Bündel und begab sich in den Hauptraum. Wie gedacht, wartete der Vampir bereits auf ihn.

  »Hast du alles? Gut«, sagte er. »Ich will heute noch einige Meilen zurücklegen, ehe die Sonne aufgeht. Sie brennt immer so unangenehm auf der Haut, egal ob ich gesättigt bin oder nicht.«

  Lucien hatte mittlerweile erfahren, dass Vampire nicht zwangsläufig von der Sonne geschädigt wurden. Sie verminderte zwar ihre Kräfte, verbrannte sie jedoch erst dann, wenn sie lange keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen hatten. Dennoch schien Vicente nicht allzu erpicht darauf zu sein, übermäßig bei Tage zu reisen. Der Junge stellte sich auf durchwachte Nächte und Rasten bei Tage ein.

  Sie machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg. Sobald sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, begann Vicente, ein Lied vor sich hin zu pfeifen. Anscheinend empfand er es als nicht allzu schlimm, den Aufpasser für Lucien spielen zu müssen, sondern nahm die ganze Angelegenheit locker. Daher wagte es Lucien auch eine Frage zu stellen.

  »Wer ist Babette?«, wollte er wissen.

  »Oh, du wirst sie mögen, denke ich«, sagte Vicente. »Sie ist ein Vampir, ähnlich wie ich, wenn auch erst einige Jahrzehnte alt. Und sie hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren.« Vicente zwinkerte zwar, schien aber ansonsten nicht geneigt, weiter darauf einzugehen.

  Lucien vertröstete sich damit, dass er Babette in wenigen Tagen kennen lernen würde. »Wer lebt noch alles in der Zuflucht?«, fragte er stattdessen.

  »Auch die Zuflucht in Skyrim untersteht der Führung Arela Drewanis«, antwortete der Vampir. »Daher wurde sie als dein neues Zuhause auserkoren. Die Zuflucht wird von Hilda geleitet, eine Nord und Werwölfin, angeblich sehr fähig, aber auch sehr wild, ihrer wölfischen Natur entsprechend. Dann gibt es noch Malik, ein Rothwardone und Assassine, Valdimar Hammerhand, ebenfalls ein Nord und Eliminator, und Hjortkar, Nord und Schlächter. Ehrlich gesagt kenne ich selbst bis auf Babette und Hilda keines der anderen Mitglieder persönlich, daher kann ich dir nicht viel über sie sagen. Aber ich denke, dass du dennoch nicht allzu sehr mit Met abgefüllt und dich gut mit den vielen Nord verstehen wirst, wenn du dich auf ihre bärbeißige Art eingelassen hast.«

  Irgendwie hatte Lucien genau drauf keine Lust. Das, was er von Nord kannte, hatte ihm nie wirklich zugesagt. Sie waren ihm trotz der interessanten Dinge, die er mittlerweile zu ihrem Land kannte, zu grob, zu streitlustig und zu laut. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie eine Zuflucht, bewohnt fast ausschließlich von Nord, funktionieren konnte. Seine Laune sank weiter, doch er hütete seine Zunge.

  Vicente legte ein straffes Tempo vor. Er war in der Tat bestrebt, in dieser Nacht noch ein gutes Stück Weg hinter sich zu bringen, und nahm zunächst keine Rücksicht auf Lucien. Erst als dieser deutlich fußlahm wurde und hinterherzuhinken begann, drosselte er sein Tempo und legte schließlich auch, als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, eine Pause ein. Sie suchten sich einen geschützten Ort und breiteten dort ihre Lager aus. Lucien schaffte es kaum noch, etwas zu essen, bevor er nahezu augenblicklich einschlief.

  Anscheinend störte es den bretonischen Vampir nicht wirklich, denn er ließ den Jungen schlafen. Erst am Nachmittag weckte er ihn, um selbst ein wenig zu ruhen. Lucien, der nun deutlich ausgeruhter war, ging auf, dass er noch nie einen Vampir hatte schlafen sehen. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie auch wie normale Mer schlafen würden, doch stattdessen war es der Schlaf eines Toten. Vicente lag regungslos da, die schmalgliedrigen Hände über der Brust gefaltet und die leeren, offenen Augen gen Himmel gerichtet. Es war durchaus als verstörend zu bezeichnen.

  Auf den Punkt genau, als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, regte sich Vicente erneut, als würde er von den Toten wiederauferstehen. Was, so überlegte Lucien, so verkehrt gar nicht sein mochte. War man vom Vampirismus befallen, so führte man, suchte man keine Heilung, fortan ein untotes Leben.

  Sie aßen etwas, was eigentlich hieß, dass Vicente dasaß und Lucien dabei zusah. Dem Jungen fiel auf, dass der Vampir nicht mehr ganz so frisch wie am Abend zuvor aussah. Ob er als Blutspender herhalten musste oder hatte sein Begleiter seine eigenen Vorräte dabei? Er hoffte auf letzteres.

  Nachdem Lucien sein kleines Mahl beendet hatte, packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Wie schon einige Zeit zuvor schlugen sie eine Strecke in Richtung Bruma ein. Von dort führte ein Bergweg über die Jerall-Berge nach Skyrim und damit auch nach Falkenring. Dies war die einzig halbwegs sichere und gangbare Strecke durch die Berge, solange man keine Bergziege war oder Flügel besaß.

  Vicente pfiff entweder weiter fröhlich vor sich hin oder erzählte gelegentlich dieses oder jenes aus seinem Leben. Lucien war positiv überrascht, denn bis jetzt hatte er noch keines seiner Dunklen Geschwister so gesprächig erlebt.

  »Ich habe ein Allergie gegen Knoblauch«, sagte der Vampir irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht. »Der Volksmund behauptet, dass das alle Vampire hätten, aber das stimmt nicht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich der einzige Vampir mit dieser Abneigung bin, von dem ich weiß. Ich hatte die Allergie schon immer, sie war aber wider Erwarten nicht mit meiner Transmutation verschwunden.«

  Irgendwo schuhute eine Eule, gefolgt vom fernen Heulen eines Wolfes.

  »Warum sagen dann die Leute, dass Knoblauch Vampire fernhält?«, fragte Lucien erstaunt. Es war auch ihm neu, dass Knoblauch nutzlos war.

  Vicente zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weil er stinkt, vielleicht?«, schlug er vor. »Sie mögen den Geruch nicht, also denken sie vielleicht, dass auch Vampire mit ihren viel feineren Sinnen ihn erst recht nicht mögen. Manche behaupten auch, Weihwasser würde helfen.« Er lachte auf. »Das ist nur Wasser! Ihre sogenannten Neun Göttlichen sind eine Lüge, denn einzig und allein Sithis existiert in der Leere. Hast du jemals zu den Göttern gebetet? Oder den Daedra?«

  Und wieder war Lucien erstaunt. Selten hatte einer seiner Lehrer ihn etwas gefragt, das über ihren Unterricht hinaus ging, und so gut wie nie hatten sie sich nach seiner Vergangenheit erkundigt.

  Etwas verwirrt über das plötzlich aufgekeimte Interesse seines Begleiters schüttelte er daher den Kopf. »Nein, ich hatte andere Sorgen, bis mich Herrin Drewani fand«, sagte er. »Man sorgt sich auf der Straße nicht um irgendwelche Aedra und Daedra, wenn man nicht verenden will.«

  Vicente nickte. »Ich verstehe«, sagte er. »Nach meiner Ansicht hast du damit auch nichts verpasst. Die Existenz höherer Mächte außer der Sithis‘ ist anzuzweifeln.«

  Im Laufe ihres weiteren Weges mieden sie Bruma gänzlich und marschierten gleich weiter gen Norden. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Vicente tatsächlich seine eigenen Blutkonserven dabei, die er in verkorkten Weinflaschen bei sich trug und von denen er an jedem zweiten Morgen einige Schlucke trank. Irgendetwas war dem Blut beigemischt, sodass es nicht gerann und halbwegs frisch blieb. Lucien wollte ehrlich gesagt nicht wissen, woher er all das Blut hatte.

  Schon als Lucien das erste Mal in diesen Gefilden gewesen war, hatte er die Kälte empfindlich gespürt, auch wenn seine Rüstung einiges abgehalten hatte. Dieses Mal hatte Vicente für sie beide kältetauglichere Kleidung eingepackt, und eine der Garnituren würde er auch Lucien für seinen Aufenthalt in Skyrim überlassen. Und Lucien merkte bald, dass das auch bitternötig war.

  Sie mussten schon wenige Meilen hinter Bruma die Felle um sich wickeln, um sich gegen den Wind und die beißende Kälte zu schützen. Winzige Eiskristalle, aufgewirbelt von den Schneewehen, schnitten schmerzhaft in ihre Haut, wenn sie nicht aufpassten und nicht möglichst alles bedeckten.

  »Ich beneide Babette«, kommentierte Vicente. »Die Vampire Skyrims haben, egal, welchem Clan sie angehören, eine gewisse Resistenz gegen Kälte, sicher eine Anpassung an das raue Klima des Landes. Aber ich bin ein verwöhnter Südländer, der sich die Porphyrische Hämophilie in Cyrodiil einfing.« Er sagte letzteres nicht ohne einen gewissen Humor, weshalb Lucien daraus schloss, dass er es als nicht allzu schlimm empfand, keinem der Vampirclans Skyrims anzugehören.

  »Um dich zu warnen«, sagte der Vampir unerwartet. »Ohnehin solltest du dich vor fremden Vampiren in Acht nehmen. Nur weil Babette und ich an die Gebote gebunden sind, sind wir vergleichsweise zahm gegenüber anderen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft. Kein anderer Vampir würde ohne weiteres einen friedlichen Plausch ohne heimtückische Hintergedanken mit dir halten, wie ich es gerade tue. Und in Himmelsrand lebt ein ganz besonderer Vampirclan. Die Vampire von Burg Volkihar nehmen sich heraus, die ersten Vampire überhaupt zu sein, erschaffen von Molag Bal höchstselbst. Ihr Fürst, Harkon, ist ein tödlicher Meistervampir und seine Frau und Tochter sind Töchter Kalthafens. Niemand, nicht einmal ein noch so mächtiger Vampir, würde wagen, sich ihnen und ihren Lakaien in den Weg zu stellen. Meide jeglichen Kontakt mit irgendeinem anderen Vampir außer Babette und außer, man traut es dir zu, ihn unbeschadet zu töten. Und selbst dann solltest du kein Risiko eingehen.«

  Skyrim mit all seinen Sagen und Legenden zeigte schon jetzt immer mehr seine grausamen und harten Seiten. Dieses Land war wild und rau und ungebändigt und voller Gefahren für jene, die sich ihm unwissend stellten.

  Lucien nickte. »Ich werde es mir merken, danke.«

  Die Überquerung der Berge dauerte mehrere Tage. Es war mühsam und kräftezehrend, denn ein Sturm kam auf, zwar nicht so stark und gefährlich, dass sie gezwungen waren, für seine Dauer einen sicheren Unterschlupf zu suchen, doch stark genug, um ihr Vorankommen erheblich zu erschweren. Laut den Aussagen des Vampirs waren Stürme keine Seltenheit im Gebirge und sie konnten von Glück reden, dass sie nur in einen vergleichsweise kleinen geraten waren.

  Die Grenze zu Skyrim überschritten sie beinahe unmerklich. Dass sie es überhaupt getan hatten, bemerkte Lucien eigentlich nur dadurch, dass Vicente es ihm gesagt hatte. Nachdem es nun tagelang lediglich bergauf gegangen war, davon ein nicht unerheblicher Teil im Kampf gegen das Wetter, führte ihr Weg nun auch gelegentlich in Serpentinen abwärts. Nun fiel es Lucien auch auf, dass die Luft anders war. Erst hatte er es den hochgelegenen Gefilden zugeschrieben, doch die kühle, würzige und vor allem klare Luft blieb auch, nachdem sie wieder allmählich die höheren Regionen verließen. Die typische Luft Skyrims.

  Lucien war mit sich im Zwiespalt, ob er sich auf Himmelsrand freuen sollte oder nicht. Drachen würde er keine sehen und legendäre Nord wie Olaf Einauge aller Voraussicht auch nicht. Viel blieb dann nicht mehr, was er aus dem, was er bereits wusste, an diesem Land mochte. Er beschloss, dass es besser war, alles einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und zu sehen, wie die Dinge wirklich standen, statt gleich so pessimistisch an die Sache heranzugehen, wie er es eigentlich fast die ganze Zeit über getan hatte. Er erinnerte sich der Worte Sares‘, dass es nicht ausgeschlossen war, dass er auch wieder zurück nach Cheydinhal kommen konnte, wenn die Zeit reif dazu war.

  Nachdem sie nun bereits gut eine Woche unterwegs waren, tauchte vor ihnen die erste Siedlung im fremden Land auf. Helgen, ein kleines Dorf im Fürstentum Falkenring, obwohl nach Aussage Vicentes die gleichnamige Hauptstadt des Fürstentums, Falkenring, nur unwesentlich größer war.

  »Manche der sieben Fürstentümer besitzen riesige Zentren der Macht, Markarth beispielsweise im Reach«, sagte er. »Die Dwemer erbauten die Stadt vor vielen, vielen Jahren, ehe sie spurlos verschwanden, und auch heute ist sie der Sitz einer mächtigen Silberindustrie. Andere Jarls in Himmelsrand regieren wie Jarl Sterngeir Bärenfaust nur unbedeutende Gebiete.«

  Es führte kein Weg an Helgen vorbei. Sie befanden sich zwar nicht mehr in den allerhöchsten Gebirgslagen, doch noch immer weit genug im Gebirge, dass es oft keine anderen Wege gab als die bereits angelegten. Helgen war zwar klein, aber dennoch von einer wehrhaften Mauer umgeben, die klar machte, dass unerwünschte Besucher in Himmelsrand nichts zu suchen hatten. Sie wechselten vorsichtshalber ihre Kleidung und verbargen alles Verräterische möglichst unter ihren Fellen. So würden sie durchaus als Vater und Sohn durchgehen.

  Die Bewohner Helgens waren es gewohnt, dass ihr Dorf eine Transitstation für Reisende von und nach Cyrodiil war. Für die Wirtschaft des Fürstentums Falkenring war das durchaus von Vorteil, da es Geld in die Kassen spülte. Skyrim war zwar ein Teil des Kaiserreiches und stand damit unter der Oberherrschaft Kaiser Uriel Septims VII., doch es war noch immer ein eigenes Reich mit einem Hochkönig in Einsamkeit und sechs weiteren Fürstentümern, regiert von ihren eigenen Jarls. Aufgrund dessen war Zoll zu entrichten, und Vicente äußerte die in seinen Augen eigentlich nahezu sichere These, dass nicht alle Zolleinnahmen in den Staatskassen von Hochkönig Fyrnir landeten.

  Der Vampir murrte, während er die Septime aus seinem Geldbeuten kramte und sie dem Nord aushändigte. Ebenso murrend wurden sie nach ihren Namen gefragt, und Vicente log wie gedruckt Namen für sie herbei. Mit griesgrämiger Mine notierte der Nord alles Erfragte und winkte sie dann durch.

  »Ihr kennt hoffentlich die Gesetze der Nord«, brummte der Mann mit dem riesigen Bart ihnen hinterher. »Unwissen schützt euch nicht vor den Gefängnissen der Jarls. Benehmt euch!«

  Vicente lächelte möglichst freundlich und nickte zur Bestätigung. Ehe sie sich vollends abwandten, schickte er noch einen Gruß hinterher. Der bärbeißige Nord schien davon nichts wissen zu wollen.

  »Meine Menschenkenntnisse rosten anscheinend langsam ein«, murmelte Vicente vor sich hin. »Ohne einen Zauber hätte ich ihn nicht freundlicher stimmen können.«

  »Habt Ihr ihn etwa bezaubert?«, wunderte sich Lucien.

  »Nein, aber ich hätte es tun können«, erwidere der Vampir. »Meinesgleichen kann auf magische Weise viele Leute dazu bringen das zu tun, was wir wollen. Aber man muss ja nicht immer gleich auf die eigenen besonderen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen, finde ich.«

  Sie hielten sich in Helgen nicht länger als nötig auf. Ihre Vorräte waren noch nicht aufgebraucht und bis Falkenring war es nicht mehr weit. Wahrscheinlich würden sie das Dorf noch vor Mitternacht erreichen.

  Ein weiterer Weg führte wieder aus Helgen heraus und schlängelte sich weiter durch die Berge. Die Landschaft wurde mittlerweile wieder grüner und die kargen Felsen wichen. Gelegentlich sprang ein Schneehase vor ihnen davon, doch ansonsten waren sie allein mit sich und der Natur um sie herum.

  »Die Nord reisen sehr wenig«, sagte Vicente. »Die Straßen Himmelsrands sind gefährlich und nur wenige wagen es, sich den Kreaturen dieses Landes zu stellen. Vor allem trifft man jedoch auf den Straßen auf Handelskarawanen der Khajiit. Sie sind oftmals gut genug ausgerüstet, um sich Wölfen, Bären, Banditen und anderen Gefahren dieses Landes zu stellen.«

  »Aber die Nord sollen doch ein so kriegerisches Volk sein«, erinnerte sich Lucien. »Sie wissen sich doch sicher auch zu wehren.«

  »Tritt jeder Kaiserliche in die Legion ein?«, hielt der Vampir dagegen. »Genauso wenig ist jeder Nord ständig vom Met betrunken oder führt stets eine monströse Streitaxt bei sich. Wenn die Dienste von Soldaten benötigt werden, wenden sich die Bewohner Himmelsrands oft an die Gefährten, eine Organisation ähnlich unserer Kämpfergilde. Sie haben ihren Sitz in Jorrvaskr in Weißlauf. Vielleicht siehst du ihre Methalle eines Tages.«

  Die Dunkelheit war noch nicht lange über sie hereingebrochen, als sie vor sich zwischen dem dünnen Baumbestand erste Lichter auftauchen sahen. Falkenring.

  Vicente hatte nicht vor, sich auch in diesem Dorf zu zeigen, sondern wollte es nördlich umrunden. Die Zuflucht befand sich, anders als in Cheydinhal, nicht direkt in der Siedlung, sondern lag etwas außerhalb unter einer Böschung nahe der Straße.

  »Gut versteckt und doch in einer komfortablen Lage«, kommentierte er. »Angeblich weiß der Jarl nicht einmal davon, sodass diese Zuflucht nicht wie wir zu gewissen Mitten greifen muss, um sich vor unliebsamen Besuchern zu schützen.«

  Auch wenn sie sich dafür die Füße nass machen mussten, als sie einen kleinen Bach querten, welcher ein Mühle betrieb, schwenkten sie noch vor dem kleinen Schutzwall von der Straße ab und suchten sich ihren Weg nördlich von Falkenring durch den Wald, welcher hier mittlerweile recht dicht stand. Als Lucien jedoch nahe bei sich einen Grabstein im Dunkeln auftauchen sah, beschienen vom Mondlicht, hielt er inne und sah sich etwas genauer im wenigen Licht der nächtlichen Gestirne um.

  »Der Friedhof ist groß«, stellte er leise fest.

  »In der Tat«, bestätigte Vicente. »Der Friedhof von Falkenring gelangte bereits zu einer gewissen Berühmtheit, da hier viele gefallene Helden der Nord begraben liegen. Die Geschichten kannst du dir jedoch auch später anhören. Wir haben es jetzt nicht mehr weit. Komm.«

  Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Vorsichtig kletterte Vicente, gefolgt von Lucien, einen kleinen Abhang hinab. Sie befanden sich nun in einer recht tiefen Mulde im Waldboden, die teils von einem kleinen Tümpel ausgefüllt war. Unter einem Überhang aus Fels und Erde drang ein rötliches Licht hervor, das Lucien nur allzu gut kannte. Als er näher trat, erkannte er die Schwarze Tür.

  »Was ist die Musik des Lebens?«, fragte ihn eine mysteriöse Stimme.

  Lucien, da er wusste, was es mit diesen Türen auf sich hatte, wandte sich etwas ratlos an Vicente, welcher bereits an ihn herangetreten war.

  »Stille, mein Bruder«, gab dieser die korrekte Antwort.

  »Willkommen daheim«, begrüßte sie die Stimme und erlaubte ihnen damit den Eintritt.

  »Immer hinein in die gute Stube!«, kommentierte der Vampir fröhlich und trat durch die Tür. Lucien, nun durchaus neugierig, was ihn erwartete, folgte hinterdrein.

  Sie traten in einen Gang, wie ein Teil der Zuflucht zu einer alten Ruine der Nord gehörend, wie Vicente bereits auf ihrem Weg hierher erzählt hatte, welcher kurz darauf in einen ersten Raum führte. Ein Tisch mit einer großen Karte darauf stand hier nebst einem morsch wirkenden Regal, und an diesem Tisch stand eine Frau, gekleidet in die Eingehüllte Rüstung der Bruderschaft und mit einer Axt auf ihrem Rücken bewaffnet. Als sie die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, hob sie den Blick von der Karte und kam ihnen entgehen.

  »Willkommen, willkommen!«, begrüßte sie sie. »Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, Valtieri. Und das da an Eurer Seite muss unser jüngster Zuwachs sein, den Drewani uns zuteilte.«

  »Überschwänglich wie eh und je, Hilda«, erwiderte Vicente die Begrüßung.

  Die Nord schob ihre Kapuze zurück und enthüllte dabei eine blonde Lockenpracht, die durch die Zöpfe und Bänder kaum zu bändigen war. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten und ließen etwas Wildes, Animalisches durchscheinen, das unter der scheinbar ruhigen Oberfläche zu lauern schien: der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass Lucien sich soeben das erste Mal in seinem Leben einem Werwolf gegenüber sah.

  Die Zufluchtsleiterin trat auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn genauer zu mustern. »Oh, ich sehe schon, ich werde dich zum Fressen gern haben!« Dann lachte sie meckernd und aus vollem Halse über ihren eigenen Witz.

  »Und ich sehe, dass Eure Witze ebenfalls keinen Deut besser wurden«, kommentierte Vicente trocken.

  »Ach, was habt Ihr nur?«, hielt Hilda dagegen. »Ihr seid ein alter, vertrockneter, humorloser Vampir und versteht das nicht.«

  Lucien stockte ob dieser Respektlosigkeit seinem Mentor gegenüber, doch dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte nichts dazu, obgleich sie beide als Henker vom gleichen Rang waren.

  Hilda schien das ganze schon wieder vergessen zu haben, denn sie bedeutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen, und führte sie tiefer hinein in die Zuflucht. Sie gingen einen weiteren Gang entlang, der sie in eine natürlich entstandene Höhle führte. Ein Wasserfall von einem unterirdischen Gewässer stützte hier in ein Becken. Mehrere Durchgänge zweigten von der Höhle ab und schienen zu weiteren Bereichen der Zuflucht zu führen. Im hinteren Bereich der Höhle machte Lucien eine große Felsmauer aus, in welche seltsame Zeichen geritzt waren.

  Doch ehe er sich danach erkundigen konnte, stürmte ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn zu.

  »Helft mir! Helft mir!«, schrie es. »Ich wurde von den Meuchelmördern gefangen genommen und entführt!« In Panik klammerte sie sich an Lucien, welcher davon völlig überrumpelt war. Etwas stimmte hier nicht …

  »Babette, Ihr ward auf jeden Fall schon kreativer, was das Begrüßen neuer Mitglieder anbelangt«, rügte Hilda.

  Erst da ging Lucien ein Licht auf. Das Mädchen, das sich zwar immer noch an ihn klammerte, nun aber vor sich hin kicherte, war also Babette, der Vampir, den wiederzusehen Vicente sich so sehr gefreut hatte. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Babette noch so jung war. Nun, jung war wohl nicht das richtige Wort, sein Lehrer hatte erwähnt, dass sie bereits einige Jahrzehnte alt war. Doch sie musste gebissen worden sein, als sie ungefähr zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, schätzte der Junge.

  Babette löste sich nun doch von ihm und trat vor die Neuankömmlinge. »Du musst Lucien sein«, stellte sie fest. »Schön, dich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Babette. Aber lass dich nicht von meiner Erscheinung täuschen. Ich bin sehr bissig, siehst du?« Sie bleckte ihr Vampirgebiss und schnappte spielerisch nach dem Jungen.

  »Den Spieltrieb habt Ihr aber dennoch nicht abgelegt«, kommentierte Vicente mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

  »Und Ihr seid wirklich ein vertrockneter alter Vampir!«, konterte Babette. »Das gehört alles zu meiner Rolle, wisst Ihr? ›Oh, guter Mann, bitte helft mir, ich habe meine Puppe dort hinten in der Gasse verloren!‹ Versteht ihr? Und dann überfalle ich sie!« Sie kicherte boshaft in sich hinein.

  Lucien nahm sich felsenfest vor, sich nicht von Babettes kindlichem Äußeren täuschen zu lassen. Sie schien ein verschlagenes Biest zu sein, das es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte.

  »Vicente, Ihr kennt Euch hier ein wenig aus«, sagte Hilda und überging Babettes Auftritt damit weitestgehend. »Fühlt Euch hier wie zu Hause. Ich werde derweil den Jungen herumführen und den anderen Familienmitgliedern vorstellen. Babette hat sich ja bereits von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt.«

  »Was hat es mit dieser seltsamen Wand dort hinten auf sich?«, fragte Lucien rasch, ehe sich vielleicht keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu bot.

  »Die Nord nennen das eine Wortmauer«, sagte Babette. »Die Drachenpriester aus den Legenden sollen sie errichtet haben. Der Text darauf ist in der Schrift und Sprache der Drachen verfasst, aber keiner kann sie heute mehr lesen. Angeblich birgt der Text große Macht. Aufregend, oder?«

  Das Vampirmädchen verstand es wirklich meisterlich, das unschuldige, unbedarfte Mädchen zu geben.

  »Komm, Junge«, erinnerte Hilda ihn. »Babette kann dir später noch Ammenmärchen erzählen. Davon kennt sie eine Menge.«

  Sie ging voran und Lucien sah zu, dass er sich beeilte ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen in einen weiteren Raum, wahrscheinlich ein Aufenthalts- und Essensraum, da sich hier eine Kochstelle sowie ein langer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen daran befand. Ein Rothwardone stand gerade vor der Feuerstelle und schien einem jungen Khajiit etwas über das Kochen zu erzählen. Als die Zufluchtsleiterin mit dem jungen Mörder eintrat, hoben sie jedoch die Köpfe und wandten sich ihnen zu.

  »Das sind Malik, unser selbsternannter Koch, und sein Kochgehilfe M‘raaj-Dar«, sagte sie. »Malik,  M‘raaj-Dar, das ist Lucien, unser neuer Mörder in Ausbildung.«

  Der Khajiit schien nicht besonders glücklich über seine Bezeichnung. Malik hingegen begrüßte Lucien mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Seine Zähne blitzten in dem dunklen Gesicht besonders deutlich auf.

»Eigentlich ist M‘raaj-Dar ein Mörder wie du, wenn auch schon etwas erfahrener, wie man hört«, sagte der Rothwardone zu Lucien. »Er ist noch nicht so lange bei uns, ich glaube, Vicente wusste auch noch nicht über unseren Zuwachs Bescheid.«

»Die Gebote verbieten mir, dich zu töten«, stellte der Khajiit sogleich dar. »Aber sie zwingen mich nicht, dich zu mögen.«

»Sehr freundlich«, kommentierte Lucien ungehalten. »Bist du zu allen so?«

»Sehe ich so aus, als wollte ich Freundschaft mit dir schließen und Ringelreigen mit dir tanzen?«, knurrte die Katze.

»Es ist gut, M‘raaj-Dar«, erinnerte Hilda ihn. »Wir wissen alle, dass du niemanden leiden kannst. Und wenn ich böse bin, könnte ich dir dein provokatives Verhalten irgendwann einmal als Verstoß gegen die Gebote auslegen. Sei nett zu Lucien, das ist ein Befehl.«

M‘raaj-Dar knurrte und bauschte den Schwanz auf, fügte sich aber.

»Lass uns kochen«, lenkte Malik ihn ab. »Wir wollen schließlich unser Apfelmus nicht anbrennen lassen. Erwähnte ich, dass ich Kartoffelpuffer mit Apfelmus liebe?«

»Ja!«, knurrte M‘raaj-Dar ungehalten, doch da entfernten sich Hilda und Lucien bereits wieder. Der Junge beschloss, den anderen Mörder weitestgehend zu meiden. Er wollte nicht schon wieder Streit anfangen.

Die beiden letzten Mitglieder der Zuflucht in Falkenring fanden sie in den Wohnquartieren, an einem Tisch sitzend und Schach spielend.

»So ein Schwachsinn!«, brauste soeben ein wahrer Bär von Mann auf. Er trug nicht einmal mehr die sonst übliche Eingehüllte Rüstung sondern mehrere zu einer Rüstung aufgebesserte Felle. Eine wahrlich gigantische Streitaxt ragte über seiner Schulter auf.

Ihm gegenüber saß ein weiterer Nord, immer noch kräftig, doch im Vergleich zu seinem Gegenüber wirkte er zierlich und klein. Er trug zwei Schwerter an der Seite.

»So schwer ist das nicht, Valdimar, glaub mir«, sagte er.

Der Bär schnaubte. »Du tänzelst mit deinen Schwertern umher und faselst immer etwas von Taktik und klugem Vorgehen«, brummte er. »Ich gehe hin, schlag mit meiner Axt ein paar Schädel ein und verschwinde wieder. So einfach ist das. Das ist ein Spiel für imperiale Weicheier, nicht für Nord!«

Hilda seufzte, als sie zu der Szene hinzustießen. »Streitet ihr euch immer noch wegen diesem dummen Spiel?«, fragte sie.

»Valdimar will nicht verstehen, welch klugsinniger Geist hinter diesem Spiel steht«, sagte der Nord, von dem Lucien annahm, dass es sich um Hjortkar handelte, das letzte Mitglied der Zuflucht, das er noch nicht beim Namen kannte.

»Dann lasst es doch einfach, Hjortkar«, erinnerte Hilda ihn und bestätigte damit Luciens Vermutung. »Valdimar ist ein Holzkopf, der für die grobe Arbeit zuständig ist. Er wird das Spiel nie verstehen.«

»Und das gegenüber einem ehemaligen Offizier der Kaiserlichen Legion!«

Das wiederum erstaunte Lucien. »Ihr wart bei der Legion?«, platzte er heraus.

Der dunkelhaarige Nord nickte stolz. »Siehst du? Das Schwert habe ich noch.« Er präsentierte eine seiner beiden Waffen. »Brachte es weit, aber das Töten machte viel zu viel Spaß. Eines Tages besuchte mit die Sprecherin Drewani und offenbarte mir eine Möglichkeit, die mir deutlich mehr zusagte. Und so bin ich hier gelandet, ist erst wenige Jahre her, daher bin ich noch nicht so weit gekommen im Rang.«

»Was ist das denn für ein Hänfling?«, brummte Valdimar geradeheraus. »An dem ist doch nichts dran, den breche ich wie ein Streichholz in der Mitte durch.«

»Es muss ja auch nicht jeder so ein Grobian wie Ihr sein, Valdimar.« Hilda stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor dem riesigen Nord auf. Es sah grotesk aus, da sie neben ihm wie eine Puppe wirkte. »Das ist Lucien Lachance, unser Neuzugang. Drewani will, dass wir ihn weiter ausbilden, bis sie andere Pläne mit ihm hat. So lange gehört er zu uns und ist Teil unserer Familie. Verstanden? Weitermachen!«

»Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass auch Ihr etwas gegen Schach habt, verehrteste Hilda«, kommentierte Hjortkar.

Hilda warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Brett. »Kommt nicht auf die Idee, es mir auch beibringen zu wollen«, sagte sie. »Wir sind Assassinen der Dunklen Bruderschaft, keine Soldaten.«

»Aber es schadet nicht, wie ein Soldat denken zu können«, erinnerte der einstige Offizier sie.

»Ich werde darauf zurückkommen.« Der Ton der Zufluchtsleiterin machte deutlich, dass sie nichts dergleichen vorhatte. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Lucien. »Los, komm, du halbe Portion. Ich will sehen, was an dir dran ist, jetzt, wo du deine neue Familie kennst.«

Halbe Portion, Hänfling, Stift. Innerlich seufzend fragte sich Lucien, ob er jemals die Spitznamen loswerden würde.

Hinter ihnen lachte Valdimar wiehernd los. »Halbe Portion, der war gut!«

Hilda winkte seufzend ab. »Idiot«, brummte sie.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Lucien: »Ist Valdimar wirklich so dumm oder tut er nur so?« Er wusste, dass dies ihm als große Respektlosigkeit ausgelegt werden konnte, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass er es sich dem Bär gegenüber leisten konnte.

»Nein, er ist wirklich so dumm«, sagte Hilda, während sie ihn wieder zurück in die Haupthöhle führte. »Hat als Kind zu viel Met gesoffen und wahrscheinlich auch ein, zweimal die Axt seines Vaters auf den Schädel bekommen. Ist grobe Arbeit zu leisten, ist er jedoch der Mann dafür. Du kannst dir denken, warum. Er ist dumm, aber nett. Jedenfalls seiner Familie gegenüber. Zwar tut er immer so grob, aber er würde es niemals, nicht einmal im Traum, wagen, jemanden von uns zu grob anzufassen.«

Mittlerweile waren sie im Hauptraum angekommen. Hilda nahm Stellung ein, als wollte sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten und wahrscheinlich hatte sie genau das vor.

»Drewani gab mir zwar einen Bericht über dich, aber Taten sagen mehr als Worte«, meinte sie. »Ich will sehen, was du bereits kannst. Dann sehen wir weiter. Zieh deinen Dolch.«

Etwas überrumpelt, aber dennoch mehr oder weniger bereit kam Lucien dem nach. Die Nord ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr, sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Mehr schlecht als recht wehrte er den Schlag mit ihrer Axt ab; immerhin griff sie mit einer kleineren Handaxt an ihrem Gürtel an und nicht mit der großen Streitaxt. Gegen diese würde er nicht bestehen können, das wusste Lucien.

Dennoch traf ihn der Schlag hart. Sein Arm erzitterte, und er befürchtete, dass sein Dolch brechen würde. Rasch wechselte er seine Taktik und lenkte den Schlag ab, statt ihn bis zum Ende zu blocken. Hilda ließ sogleich von ihm ab, um zum nächsten Schlag anzusetzen. Doch dieses Mal wich der Junge gänzlich aus, statt sich des Angriffes zu erwehren. Sich duckend gelangte er hinter die Nord und griff nun seinerseits an.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es jedoch, mit einer geschickten Drehung ihres Handgelenks (wie hatte sie das nur gemacht?!) seinen Schlag abzuwehren. Noch in der Bewegung nahm sie Kraft daraus und setzte sie gegen seinen Dolch ein. Nicht mit dieser eigenwilligen Taktik rechnend, verlor er die Kontrolle über den Dolch, und er flog ihm aus der Hand. Nahe des Wasserbeckens blieb er liegen, und Lucien spürte die kalte Klinge der Axt an seinem Hals.

»Tot. Aber nicht übel«, sagte Hilda. »Du bist natürlich kein Gegner für mich, aber für einen Mörder in Ausbildung bist du wirklich nicht schlecht. Ich nehme an, dass du auch den Bogen beherrschst, sowie grundlegende Magie und Alchemie.«

Lucien nickte. »Aber ich mag Alchemie und Klingenwaffen am meisten«, fügte er noch an.

»Ganz der Assassine.« Hilda nickte. »Ich denke, dass aus dir etwas werden könnte, das Potenzial hast du. Aber erst einmal will ich, dass du mit mir kommst und einen kleinen Privatplausch mit mir hältst. Dein Aufenthalt hier ist zu regeln.«

Lucien tat, wie ihm befohlen worden war, und folgte der Nord in deren privates Zimmer. Ein erstaunlich großes und luxuriöses Bett stand hier, und auch sonst hatte sie sich recht komfortabel eingerichtet. Der Junge bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr zu starren und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass die Bruderschaft einflussreich und wohlhabend war und sich Luxus daher sehr wohl leisten konnte.

Hilda setzte sich an einen Tisch und hieß Lucien, dasselbe zu tun. Er kam dem rasch nach und wartete aufmerksam, was sie von ihm wollen mochte.

»Mir ist egal, was du angerichtet hast, dass dich Drewani hierher strafversetzte«, sagte sie. »Und sind wir ehrlich: Es ist eine Strafversetzung. Wir sind ein ziemlich bunter Haufen nicht unbedingt fähiger Mörder; denken wir nur an Valdimar, und M‘raaj-Dar macht auch nicht sonderlich viel her. Skyrim selbst ist auch nicht gerade das gastlichste Land. Du hast bis auf die Jerall-Berge wahrscheinlich noch nicht viel vom Land gesehen, jedoch sicher schon einiges gehört. Dann weißt du, dass Himmelsrand nicht sonderlich freundlich zu allen ist, die keine Nord sind. Und das bist du nun wirklich nicht. Du bist in der Gosse der Kaiserstadt groß geworden. Sicher hart, doch nichts im Vergleich zur Wildheit dieses Landes. Auch wenn gerade in dieser Wildheit seine Schönheit liegt.« Das letzte sagte sie in einem leicht verträumten Ton.

Dann fing sie sich rasch wieder. »Lassen wir das«, fuhr sie fort. »Du wirst hier wie gewohnt deine Ausbildung fortsetzen. Wir haben nicht so gute Möglichkeiten wie in Cheydinhal, aber Malik gibt sein bestes. Er wird dich weiter mit dem Bogen und Klingenwaffen unterrichten (sowie wahrscheinlich dem Kochen), Babette in Alchemie. Mit Magie können wir leider nicht dienen, aber da auch der Khajiit eine Affinität dazu zeigt, bin ich momentan bemüht, eine Lösung dafür zu finden; ich sorge immerhin für meine Familienmitglieder. Bis ich damit weiter gekommen bin, solltest du besser auf eigene Faust üben. Wenn du irgendwelche Daedra beschwören willst oder dich in jeglicher Form der Zerstörungsmagie erprobst, geh bitte vor die Tür und übe draußen.

Ansonsten verlasse die Zuflucht am besten nur dann, wenn es sicher ist, sprich nachts oder in Verkleidung, aber das wirst du sicher auch von Cheydinhal kennen. Es sei dir auch angeraten, dich allein nicht allzu weit zu entfernen, Wölfe und Bären sind noch eines der geringeren Übel. Spriggans sind hier auch eine ziemliche Plage, von Frostbisspinnen gar nicht zu reden, zumal man selten das Glück hat, an eine kleine zu geraten. Jedenfalls geht es mir so, vielleicht hast du ja mehr Glück. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es aber nicht austesten.«

»Ändert sich ansonsten irgendetwas für mich außer, dass ich nun andere Lehrer habe?«, fragte Lucien.

»Malik wird morgen schauen, wie gut du wirklich bist, und ich denke, dass auch Babette mit dir reden will«, sagte Hilda. »Anhand dessen beurteilen wir, wozu du taugst und was wir mit dir anfangen können. Erst dann kann ich dir sagen, ob du weiterhin unsere Familienmitglieder auf Aufträge begleiten darfst oder nicht.

Und wenn ich dir einige Ratschläge geben darf: Reize den Khajiit nicht und unterschätze erst recht nicht Babette! Aber auf beides wirst du sicher bereits selbst gekommen sein. Babette ist fast so lang bei uns, wie sie ein Vampir ist. Sie ist verteufelt schlau, wenn es darum geht, ihre Rolle auszuspielen und zu verfeinern. Und M‘raaj-Dar … Nun, du hast ihn erlebt. Ignoriere sein Verhalten am besten, dann nimmst du ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Er hat einen Hang zu Beleidigungen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er sie wirklich oft auch so meint, wie er sie sagt.

Nun, mir ist es jedenfalls so lange gleich, wie kein Streit angefangen wird. Ich mag eine Frau sein, aber ich kann hart durchgreifen, wenn es sein muss!«

»Ihr seid die Leiterin der Zuflucht«, stellte er klar. »Damit seid Ihr hier die beste.«

Das schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie plusterte sich ein wenig auf. »Exakt so, mein Junge!« Dann kam sie jedoch rasch wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. »Wie wahrscheinlich auch in Cheydinhal wirst du dein eigenes Bett und eine Truhe für deine persönlichen Gegenstände erhalten. Was nicht viele sind, wie ich sehe. Aber sei’s drum. Wir haben ansonsten auch noch einige Garnituren in verschiedenen Größen und für die verschiedenen Witterungslagen des Landes. So lange du sie immer nach Gebrauch zurücklegst, kannst du dir jederzeit davon nehmen. Und wenn du sie gewaschen hast, versteht sich. Ich putze ganz bestimmt nicht euch allen hinterher! Schlimm genug, dass Valdimar nicht versteht, wozu ein Besen gut ist …«

Anscheinend war dies alles für’s Erste. Hilda entließ ihn, sodass er sich nun auf eigene Faust in der Zuflucht umsehen konnte. Grob war ihm zwar bereits alles gezeigt worden, aber er wollte sich nun die Zeit nehmen, um sich etwas in Ruhe umzusehen und sich mit seinem neuen Heim vertraut zu machen. So wirklich warm war er damit noch nicht geworden, zumal ihn die Anwesenheit der Nord irgendwie nervös machte. Und erst Hilda! Sie gab sich wie ein Mensch und doch war etwas in ihrem Gebaren, das stets an den Wolf in ihr erinnerte. Sie hatte Recht, wenn sie andeutete, dass sie nicht umsonst Leiterin dieser Zuflucht geworden war, und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie eine besonders gefährliche Assassine war. Axt und Wolf, das war wahrlich eine kampfstarke Mischung, der man sich nicht in den Weg stellen wollte. Sie verstand die Dinge anzupacken und durchzusetzen, auch gegen eine Gruppe sturer Nordmänner. Und dabei schwang sie ganz gewiss nicht das Nudelholz.

Eine Weile wanderte Lucien durch die Zuflucht und blieb schließlich im Gemeinschafstraum hängen. Dieser befand sich etwas oberhalb des Wasserbeckens. Ein großes rundes Glasfenster war hier eingebracht und zeigte nach draußen in die Haupthöhle. Das Fenster selbst war mit Buntglas angefüllt und zeigte das Gesicht ihres Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis. Ob ihm hier gelegentlich gehuldigt wurde? Mehrere Bänke und ein Rednerpult standen hier, welche diese Vermutung zuließen. Das wäre Lucien jedoch neu, da er solch eine Art der Verehrung Sithis‘ nicht aus Cheydinhal kannte. Dort hatte es immer nur geheißen, dass sie zu Ehren Sithis‘ mordeten.

Er bemerkte Vicente erst, als dieser neben ihn getreten war. Lautlos hatte sich der Vampir genähert.

»Diese Zuflucht ist alt, eine der ältesten, heißt es«, sagte er.

Lucien zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch Vicente schien sich daran nicht zu stören.

»Angeblich waren hier früher Blutopfer dargebracht worden, aber diese Praxis ist nicht mehr gängig«, fuhr er fort. »Wobei ich mir schon manchmal einen Folterkeller wünsche. Manche Zufluchten haben das. Was für ein Spaß das wäre!«

»Einfach so irgendwelche Leute foltern?«, fragte Lucien nach.

»Natürlich«, versicherte sein Mentor ihm. »Es macht sogar sehr viel Spaß, einfach so, aus reinem Vergnügen heraus Leuten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ohnehin sollte man gelegentlich, wenn gerade die Aufträge etwas knapp sind, einfach so auf die Straßen Tamriels gehen und den erstbesten Wanderer töten. Übung macht den Meister. Merk dir diese Worte, Stift.«

Der Junge nickte. Er war unter Mördern, natürlich mordeten sie auch rein zum Vergnügen und nicht nur, um Sithis zu huldigen. Warum hatte er also erst bei Vicentes Worten gestutzt? Dieser war zudem ein Vampir, und Vampire waren dazu geschaffen zu töten, sie waren die geborenen Jäger, ausgestattet mit übermenschlicher Intelligenz Stärke und Geschicklichkeit.

»Auch die kleinen Dinge im Leben helfen«, betonte Vicente noch einmal. »Wenn du dich in Skyrim eingelebt hast, solltest du wirklich öfters auf die Straßen gehen und den erstbesten Wanderer abstechen, der dir begegnet.«

Das brachte den angehenden Mördern jedoch auf einen anderen Gedanken. »Ihr geht bald wieder, oder?«

»Ja, morgen Abend«, sagte Valtieri. Weil er anscheinend spürte, wie geknickt der Junge war, fügte er noch an: »Und soll ich dir ein kleines Geheimnis anvertrauen, Stift? Ich werde dich vermissen. Stell keine Dummheiten an und mache der Bruderschaft Ehre. Wir sehen uns bestimmt in ein paar Jahren wieder, und du wirst feststellen, dass das keine allzu lange Zeit ist. Für dich nicht, und für einen Vampir erst recht nicht. Du wirst hier neue Freunde finden und ein komplett neues Land kennenlernen! Findest du das nicht aufregend? Überhaupt finde ich, dass du noch viel zu wenig in der Welt herumgekommen bist. Es gibt so viel zu entdecken dort draußen, so viele Abenteuer, die auf dich warten, und unheimlich viele Schätze, die gefunden werden wollen. Sei auch einmal ein ganz normaler, kleiner Junge und nicht immer nur ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft.«

Die letzten Worte erstaunten Lucien in der Tat sehr. Bis jetzt hatte noch nie jemand ihn mit so etwas konfrontiert. Immer waren alle darauf bedacht, seine Ausbildung bestmöglich voranzutreiben. Dennoch lächelte er dankbar. Mit einem Male fühlte er sich sehr mit Vicente verbunden.

»Das mache ich. Versprochen«, sagte er.

»Dann bin ich beruhigt.« Valtieri lächelte und fuhr mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar des Jungen, um es ein wenig in Unordnung zu bringen. »Und wenn wir uns wieder sehen, bist du groß und stark geworden.«

»Ihr nennt mich dann bestimmt immer noch Stift!«, brauste der Junge auf, wenn auch nur gespielt.

»Natürlich! Daran wird sich auch nie mehr etwas ändern, weil du einfach ein Stift bist«, stellte sein Gegenüber klar. »So etwas bleibt haften.

Aber nun genug Geschwätz. Es ist spät und dir steht morgen viel bevor. Ab ins Bett!«

»Ich bin groß, ich muss nicht wie ein Baby ins Bett geschickt werden!«, protestierte Lucien. Klischeehafterweise musste er jedoch ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Dennoch hatte Vicente Recht. Er sollte schlafen gehen und seine Kräfte für die kommenden Tage sammeln.

Eines der Betten in den Wohnbereichen war frisch aufgezogen. Wahrscheinlich war dies für ihn bestimmt. Sicherheitshalber fragte er zwar noch einmal Hjortkar (und stellte für sich im Stillen fest, dass der Mann mit der feuerroten Mähne einen furchtbaren Namen hatte), doch dieser bestätigte ihn. Lucien entkleidete sich, schlüpfte unter das Baumwolllaken und war trotz des ereignisreichen Tages recht bald eingeschlafen.

Nun hatte er erneut ein neues Zuhause.


	8. Von Köchen und Gehilfen

Luciens Träume waren wirr, auch wenn er sich nach dem Aufwachen nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Sie verblassten rasch, hinterließen jedoch einen fahlen Nachgeschmack. Verschlafen blinzelte er und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, warum alles um ihn herum so anders aussah, roch und klang. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis die Erkenntnis durch sein noch schlaftrunkenes Hirn gesickert war, dass er nicht mehr zu Hause in Cheydinhal war. Sein Zuhause war jetzt Falkenring in Skyrim. Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Heimweh und Einsamkeit befiel ihn, ehe er ihn niederringen konnte. Er war kein kleines Kind, das die Obhut der Eltern daheim brauchte!

Der süßlich-säuerliche Geruch von Met stieg ihm in die Nase, und unwirsch verzog er das Gesicht. Wo kam so viel davon her, dass es so stark roch? In seine Decke gewickelt stand er auf und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Lange brauchte er jedoch nicht zu suchen.

»Halbe Portion, komm mal her«, hörte er Valdimars brummende Stimme. Der Nord saß nahebei an einem Tisch und schien darauf gewartet zu haben, dass er aufwachte. »Ich hab was für dich, ein Willkommensgeschenk. Kam leider gestern nicht mehr dazu, Hjortkar wollte unbedingt dieses dämliche Spiel spielen.«

Etwas skeptisch näherte sich Lucien. Valdimar schob ihm einen Krug zu, von dem der Geruch des Mets ausging. »Für dich. Eine besondere Variante des Honigbräu-Mets. Der beste, den es gibt! Nur für dich.« Der Nord präsentierte durch seinen rabenschwarzen Rauschebart ein zahnlückiges Lächeln.

»Danke«, nuschelte Lucien in Ermangelung einer passenden Erwiderung. Etwas zaghaft griff er nach dem Met und stellte fest, dass der Krug, der in Valdimars riesigen Händen völlig normal gewirkt hatte, für ihn kaum zu heben war. Mehr schlecht als recht die Decke um sich geschlungen griff er mit beiden Händen danach und hatte selbst dann noch Probleme, den Krug zu heben. Möglichst vorsichtig kostete er von dem Met.

Er schmeckte, wie er roch, und war definitiv kein Getränk für den frühen Morgen und auf leeren Magen. Lucien verzog das Gesicht und war versucht, das Getränk wieder auszuspucken. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass das Valdimar mit Sicherheit enttäuschen würde. Also rang er sich zu einem Lächeln durch. »Sehr … nett«, sagte er. »Aber ich glaube, ich esse lieber erst etwas.«

Der riesige Nord strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. »Nimm das hier!«, sagte er und schob ihm sogleich ein Gebäck nach. »Honigkuchen. Nichts ist besser zu Met!«

Das klang schon eher nach Luciens Geschmack. Dankend nahm er auch dieses Geschenk an und kostete davon. Und dieses Mal war er wahrlich positiv überrascht. Das Gebäck war süß vom Honig und klebte an den Fingern. Tsonashap würde ihm wahrscheinlich dafür den Kopf abreißen, dass er mit einem solchen Hochgenuss die Nascherei verzehrte, doch der Nord hatte ihm lediglich eine Freude machen wollen, und das war es wert, hin und wieder eine kleine kulinarische Sünde zu begehen.

»Das ist total lecker!«, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund, während er vergeblich versuchte, den Honig von seinem Mund und seinen Fingern abzulecken.

»Selbstgemacht«, verkündete Valdimar voller Stolz. »Das kann ich sogar besser als Malik, und der kann eigentlich alles. Hat mir meine Mama beigebracht.«

Irgendwie war Valdimar ein höchst liebenswerter Geselle trotz (oder gerade wegen) seines Erscheinungsbildes. Wahrscheinlich konnte er zu einem wilden Berserker werden, ansonsten wäre er nicht bei der Bruderschaft, doch momentan war das für den Jungen nur schwer vorstellbar.

Er verabschiedete sich von dem sanften Riesen, nachdem er dessen geschenktes Frühstück verzehrt hatte. Er wagte sogar noch einige Schlucke mehr von dem Met, jetzt, wo sein Magen gefüllt war. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Malik und Babette. Sicher waren sie es, die ihn heute am ehesten sprechen wollten. Er fand die beiden im Speiseraum, wo Malik, wie wahrscheinlich immer, am Kochen war.

»Ihr müsst das Essen mit Tollkirsche und Todesglocke verfeinern«, warf Babette in diesem Moment ein. »Ansonsten macht das ganze doch keinen Spaß!«

»Ich will aber nicht ständig Leute mit meinem Essen meucheln«, hielt der Rothwardone dagegen. »Ah, seht da. Unser neuer Schützling. Komm her, Lucien, das passt wunderbar! Willst du meine neueste Kreation versuchen? Süßrolle mit Karotte.«

Langsam hatte Lucien das Gefühl, dass hier jeder bestrebt war, ihn mit Essen vollzustopfen. »Valdimar hatte mir schon sein Honiggebäck aufgeschwatzt«, sagte er daher. »Ich denke, das ist an Nascherei erst einmal genug. Aber danke dafür!«

Malik seufzte. »Herrje, nicht einmal du weißt meine Kochkünste zu schätzen!«, kommentierte er. »Babette war seit jeher ein hoffnungsloser Fall, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass du besser bist. Aber lassen wir das. Setz dich.«

Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch. Babette nahm sich eine Weinflasche und einen Kelch und goss sich ein. Lucien war es mittlerweile von Vicente gewohnt und wusste daher, dass kein Wein enthalten war. Malik hingegen gönne sich zum Frühstück ein erstaunlich schlichtes Essen aus Brot, Käse, etwas Wurst und Wasser.

»Immerhin hast du schon gegessen«, sagte Babette nun, nachdem sie einige Schlucke getrunken hatte. »Wahrscheinlich wird das auch für den ganzen Tag vorreichen. Du willst nicht wissen, was Valdimar alles hineinmischt … Aber ich nehme an, du weißt, was wir heute mit dir vorhaben.«

Lucien nickte. »Ihr wollt sehen, wie gut ich bereits bin«, sagte er.

»Taten sagen mehr als Worte«, rezitierte Malik die Zufluchtsleiterin. »Sie ist da sehr pedantisch und will immer am liebsten alles selbst machen.«

»Also werden wir dich heute auf Herz und Nieren testen«, sagte Babette. »Ich werde den Anfang machen, damit Malik dich erst nachher in Ruhe malträtieren kann.«

»Ich werde mich ganz gewiss anstrengen«, versprach der Junge eifrig.

»Das wird sich zeigen«, blieb die Vampirin skeptisch.

Nachdem die beiden Assassinen ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, begab sich Lucien mit Babette in deren Alchemielabor. Er war erstaunt über ihre hervorragende Ausrüstung, nicht einmal Caelwen war so gut ausgestattet gewesen. Zahlreiche Destillierkolben und Retorten standen hier, sowie Mörser und Stößel in den verschiedensten Ausführungen und zahlreiche Ingredienzien und Phiolen. In einem der vielen Regale standen dutzende Bücher, deren Titel beim Überfliegen alle alchemistische Themen andeuteten.

»Fangen wir an«, sagte Babette. »Erst die Grundlagen. Misch mir einen einfachen Heiltrank.«

Rasch und sicher wählte Lucien die Zutaten aus, verarbeitete sie und mischte sie mit der richtigen Menge Wasser. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war er damit fertig und reichte das Ergebnis der Vampirin. Diese nahm die Phiole entgegen und begutachtete sie eingehend, schwenkte sie hin und her, roch daran und kostete schließlich auch davon. Zufriedenheit breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

»Sehr gut!«, lobte sie. »Wenn auch noch nicht perfekt, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Dennoch, für den Anfang nicht übel. Jetzt will ich einen einfachen Gifttrank sehen, mit dem ich meine Waffen behandeln kann.«

Auch das war keine allzu schwere Übung für Lucien. Gifte mochte er ohnehin weitaus mehr als heilende Tränke.

Wieder war Babette mit dem Ergebnis höchst zufrieden. Dieses Mal musste jedoch eine vorbeihuschende Ratte als Versuchsobjekt herhalten. Nachdem sie ihre ersten Untersuchungen des Ergebnisses abgeschlossen hatte, schnappte sie sich das Tier und zwang es, den Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Das Tier fiepte ängstlich, als wüsste es, was da auf es zu kam. Doch es blieb ihm keine Wahl. Nachdem einige Tropfen in das kleine Maul gefallen waren, wurde das Fiepen zu einem schrillen Kreischen. Das Tier wand sich in Babettes Griff, begann zu zucken und verendete bald darauf mit Schaum vor dem Maul.

»Ich bin beeindruckt!«, sagte Babette, während sie die tote Ratte begutachtete. »Das würde ich schon nicht mehr nur als das Werk eines Lehrlings bezeichnen. Ich sehe, da liegen eindeutig deine Stärken. Aber machen wir weiter, du bist noch lange nicht fertig.«

Und so ging es nun für einige Stunden weiter. Babette hieß Lucien, die verschiedensten Tränke zuzubereiten, und wurde dabei immer anspruchsvoller. Nebst Tränken für Lebensenergie, Mana und Ausdauer sollte er zahlreiche Tränke zubereiten, die verschiedenste Eigenschaften stärkten wie den Mut oder die Kraft, aber auch dutzende Gifte mit den verschiedensten Wirkungsbildern. Lucien merkte zwar, dass er schon einiges wusste, doch anhand dessen, was Babette von ihm forderte, erkannte er, dass es noch so viel mehr zu lernen gab. Wann er all das wohl meistern würde? Es gab so viel, das er noch nicht wusste, so viel zu beachten und zu wissen. Für nahezu alles schien es einen Trank zu geben.

Sie entließ ihn erst, als sein Magen vernehmlich knurrte.

»Das ist genug, denke ich«, sagte sie. »Ich weiß jetzt in etwa, was du bereits kannst und was du noch lernen wirst.«

»War ich gut?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Besser, als erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein«, räumte Babette ein. »Du bist auf dem besten Wege, kein Lehrling mehr zu sein. Du weißt bereits viel, vor allem von den Grundlagen, die du sehr sicher beherrscht. Gifte liegen dir am meisten, doch auch stärkende Tränke beherrschst du ganz gut. Damit kann man arbeiten, denke ich.«

Lucien konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Das Lob baute ihn auf und stärkte ihm den Rücken.

»Geh jetzt und such dir etwas zu essen«, sagte Babette. »Danach melde dich bei Malik.«

Eilig kam Lucien dem nach. Sein Magen knurrte wirklich laut und er hatte Hunger. Das ganze Brauen und Nachdenken hatte ihn geistig recht angestrengt und er wollte gestärkt in Maliks Unterricht gehen.

Rasch war etwas zu essen im Speiseraum gefunden. Hastig schlang er es herunter, spülte mit einem Becher Wasser nach und beeilte sich, dass er zu dem Rothwardonen kam. Er wartete sicher bereits auf ihn, nachdem Babette ihn so lange in Beschlag genommen hatte.

Er traf Malik in der Haupthöhle an. Dieser hatte bereits mehrere Übungswaffen bereitgelegt und den Übungsgrund bereitet. In der Tat wirkte er bereits etwas ungeduldig, als Lucien endlich eintraf.

»Babette hatte dich wirklich lange in Anspruch genommen«, sagte der dunkelhäutige Mann. »Nun, dafür kannst du nichts, aber das nimmt mir etwas die Zeit. Was soll’s, machen wir das Beste daraus. Nimm dir von diesen da deine Lieblingswaffe und nimm die Grundkampfhaltung ein.«

Lucien wählte einen Dolch und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

»Interessante Wahl«, kommentierte Malik und besah sich den Jungen genau. »Deine Haltung ist auch sehr gut, kaum Mängel und sicher. Warum hast du den Dolch genommen?«

»Ich bin am vertrautesten mit ihm«, antwortete Lucien sogleich. »Noch bevor ich zur Bruderschaft kam, hatte ich einen Dolch gefunden. Er hatte es mir ermöglicht, ein Teil der Familie zu werden.«

»Also eher emotionale Werte.« Der Rothwardone nickte. »Nimm das Kurzschwert da und gehe wieder in Haltung.«

Auch dem kam Lucien nach.

»Aha«, machte Malik. »Dachte ich es mir doch fast. Das passt besser zu dir. Und jetzt der Bogen.«

Nachdem Lucien auch dem nachgekommen war, nickte der Rothwardone wieder. »Du meinst zwar, dass der Dolch am besten zu dir passt, aber ich denke, dass es viel mehr das Kurzschwert ist, das dir am ehesten liegt. Mit Bogen und Dolch machst du aber eine fast ebenso gute Haltung. Jetzt lass uns sehen, wie du mit den Waffen kämpfst.«

Malik griff zu einem Langschwert und hieß Lucien, ihn anzugreifen. Wie Tsonashap ihm geheißen hatte, griff er stets auch seine Lehrer in der vollen Absicht an, sie zu verletzen. Anfangs hatte er dies bei Tsonashap etwas zurückhaltender gemacht, doch mittlerweile wusste er, dass er immer mit vollem Einsatz dabei sein musste, um besser zu werden. Er konnte seine Lehrer nicht verletzen, da sie ohnehin weitaus besser waren als er, aber er musste es versuchen. Und irgendwann würde es auch klappen.

Lucien spielte sein ganzes Geschick aus, da er ahnte, dass es bei den Übungskämpfen genau darauf ankam, die Malik nun mit ihm abhielt. Sie probierten die verschiedensten Waffen durch, Klingenwaffen wie stumpfe, ein- und zweihändige. Schließlich vollführten sie auch diverse Übungen mit dem Bogen.

Nach gut anderthalb Stunden hielt Malik eine Pause ab. Während dem Jungen der Schweiß in Strömen hinab lief, schien der Assassine kaum außer Atem zu sein. Dennoch hielt sich Lucien weiterhin tapfer auf den Beinen. Er war von seinen Lehrern in Cheydinhal noch weitaus härtere Übungsstunden gewohnt.

»Lass mich zusammenfassen«, sagte Malik. »Kurze Klingenwaffen sind wirklich dein Spezialgebiet. Auch mit dem Bogen bist du bereits nicht zu verachten. Ich würde es zwar nicht empfehlen, dass du dich bereits in einen ernsthaften Kampf stürzt, bei dem du nicht genügend Deckung von erfahreneren Kämpfern hast, aber du bist in der Lage, dich deiner Haut zu erwehren. Andere Waffen wie längere Schwerter, Äxte und Hämmer beherrscht du jedoch nur grundlegend. Du weißt sie zu führen, jedoch nicht wirklich zu einem nennenswerten Vorteil. Du bist eher der huschende, wendige Kämpfer, der aus dem Verborgenen heraus angreift und den offenen Kampf vermeidet.«

Nachdem die Praxis vorbei war, setzten sie sich auf den Boden und Malik begann, den Jungen zu diversen Themen auszufragen. Er wollte wissen, wie Lucien bei verschiedenen Gegnertypen vorgehen würde, erschuf dutzende imaginäre Situationen und Aufträge und ließ jedes Mal den Neuling minutiös durchgehen, wie dieser an die ihm gestellten Aufgaben herangehen würde.

Fragen zu Waffen und Rüstungen folgten. Malik wollte wissen, wie Lucien an die Pflege seiner Ausrüstung heranging, wie sich diese änderte, besäße er Ausrüstung anderer Art. Auch wollte er die Schwachpunkte und Stärken von Waffen und Rüstungen wissen und fragte den Jungen auch dazu aus.

So gut und gewissenhaft wie möglich gab Lucien wieder, was er wusste. Er wollte auch hier mit seinem Wissen und Können glänzen und sich möglichst am ersten Tag bereits heraustun. Hilda sagte zwar, dass es ihr egal war, warum er hier war, aber er hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass sein Verfehlen kurz vor Leyawiin auch hier noch über ihm schwebte und ihn wie ein ungewollter Schatten verfolgte. Er wollte seinen Fehler so schnell wie möglich vergessen machen und zeigen, dass er dennoch zu einem fähigen Assassinen der Bruderschaft taugte.

Malik kommentierte seine Antworten nicht. Er saß lediglich da, hörte zu und nickte nichtssagend. Er gab kein Anzeichen dafür, ob Luciens Antworten nun richtig waren oder nicht oder ob er sich vielleicht gar gänzlich blamierte.

»Nehmen wir folgende Situation an, die letzte für heute«, sagte Malik, nachdem sie auch das bereits eine ganze Weile gemacht hatten. »Du siehst dich einem wütenden Mob gegenüber, beispielsweise, weil du aus welchen Gründen auch immer gerade entdeckt wurdest. Dieser Mob besteht aus mit Mistgabeln bewaffneten Bauern und einigen Soldaten der Legion. Wie gehst du vor?«

»Wie sieht die Umgebung aus?«, stellte Lucien die Gegenfrage.

Wieder nickte Malik nur. »Du befindest dich in einem Dorf, ringsum sind Felder, jedoch stehen auch einige Bäume nahe des Dorfes. Das Dorf selbst ist ein ganz gewöhnliches: ein paar Bauernhütten, diverse Scheunen und naheliegende Tierweiden. Die Soldaten sind dort lediglich auf der Durchreise und haben in der örtlichen Taverne Rast gemacht.«

»Ich fliehe«, sagte Lucien sogleich. »Jedoch nicht geradewegs über die offenen Felder. Dort kann ich ihnen nicht lange genug entkommen. Ich suche mir einen verworrenen Weg durch das Dorf und schaue dabei nach einem geeigneten Versteck, wahlweise wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Scheune oder einem Heuhaufen. Irgendwo, wo sie lange suchen müssen, bis sie mich gefunden haben.«

»Ha!«, rief der Rothwardone aus. »Kluge Antwort. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt damit gerechnet, dass du dich dem Kampf stellen wirst; den Eindruck hattest du bisher auf mich gemacht. Aber du bist ein cleveres Bürschchen, Kleiner.«

In dem Moment näherten sich Stimmen. Hilda und Vicente kamen aus Richtung der Wohnquartiere und betraten die Haupthöhle. Als sie der beiden gewahr wurden, hielten sie in ihrem Gespräch inne und wandten sich ihnen zu.

»Lucien, es ist Abend und Valtieri will damit wieder nach Cyrodiil aufbrechen«, sagte Hilda. »Ich denke, du möchtest dich vorher noch von ihm verabschieden. Du wurdest genug von Babette und Malik geschunden, Schluss damit für heute. Ich will mit den beiden jetzt über deine Ergebnisse sprechen.«

Malik begab sich zu Hilda und verschwand mit ihr, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Babette. Derweil trat Vicente an Lucien heran, welcher die Schultern hängen ließ.

»Bist du traurig, weil ich gehe?«, fragte der Vampir.

Der Junge nickte und kaute auf seiner Lippe herum. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er Tränen unterdrücken musste und er wollte nicht vor seinem Mentor anfangen zu weinen. Er wollte ihn nicht entehren!

»Es ist doch nicht für immer«, sagte Vicente, legte seinem Schützling eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. »Sehe ich da Tränen in deinen Augen?«

Tapfer schüttelte Lucien den Kopf. »Nein, überhaupt nicht!«, versicherte er.

Vicente hob eine Augenbraue, lächelte aber. »Wenn du meinst«, sagte er. »Doch ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Der Weg ist weit und unsere Zuflucht braucht mich. Ich passe auf, dass alles beim Alten bleibt, bist du wieder kommst, versprochen. Und du bist schön brav und gibst dir Mühe beim Lernen, auch versprochen?«

»Versprochen!«, rief Lucien sogleich aus. »Ich werde der beste Assassine, den die Bruderschaft je gesehen hat!«

Vicente lachte und brachte wieder einmal Luciens Haar durcheinander. »Das will ich sehen«, sagte er, während er sich wieder erhob. »Begleitest du mich noch bis zum Ausgang?«

Freilich tat Lucien das. Ihm ging mit einem Male etwas auf. Vicente ging und hinterließ damit in ihm eine größere Leere, als der Abschied vom Rest seiner Familie in Cheydinhal. Der Vampir war ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen, so sehr, dass er vielleicht zu etwas wie einem Vaterersatz für ihn geworden war.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er diese Erkenntnis gewonnen hatte, wurde er alleine gelassen. Das schnitt tiefer als jede Entehrung, die ihm sonst durch die Schwarze Hand oder andere Mitglieder der Bruderschaft hätte widerfahren können. Er würde ganz gewiss nie wieder gegen die Gebote verstoßen.

Beim Ausgang angekommen, kniete sich Vicente noch einmal vor dem Jungen nieder und sah ihm fest in die Augen. »Ich bin stolz auf dich«, sagte er. »Du magst deine Fehler haben, aber gerade das macht dich so einzigartig. Du bist ein würdiges Mitglied der Familie und wirst es noch weit bringen, Stift.«

In einer letzten Geste des Abschieds fuhr er mit der Hand durch Luciens Haar und brachte es in Unordnung. Kurz zögerte er, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch beließ er es dabei. Schließlich schenkte er ihm ein letztes Lächeln.

 »Bis bald«, sagte Vicente und ließ dem Jungen keine Zeit für eine Erwiderung. Dann war er in die Nacht entschwunden.

 

Lucien war erstaunt darüber, dass ihm hier so viel Freizeit vergönnt war. Sicher würde sich das bald ändern, doch noch hatte niemand ihm einen genauen Zeitplan auferlegt, anders als in Cheydinhal. Nachdem Vicente gegangen war, war er dazu übergegangen, noch ein wenig seine Zauberei zu üben. Doch der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen und so blieb es nur bei einigen halbherzigen Versuchen. Lucien begab sich alsbald darauf zu Bett und schlief so lange, bis er von selbst erwachte.

Erholt und erfrischt stand er auf und suchte sich etwas zu Essen. Hilda hatte am Vorabend erwähnt, dass sie noch mit Babette und Malik über Luciens Fertigkeiten, die er bereits erlangt hatte, reden wollte. Was dabei wohl herausgekommen war?

Er sollte es bald erfahren, als kurz darauf die Zufluchtsleiterin ihn zu sich in ihre privaten Gemächer rufen ließ.

»Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Herrin?«, begrüßte er sie.

»Babette und Malik haben mir erzählt, zu was du bereits fähig bist«, sagte sie. »Ich bin positiv überrascht. Ich hatte einen Dorftrampel erwartet, der kaum ein Messer halten kann und auch sonst nichts weiß, aber das bist du ganz offensichtlich doch nicht. Ganz ehrlich: Würdest du mehr Erfahrung besitzen, ich würde nicht zögern, dich bereits jetzt zum Schlächter zu befördern.«

Lucien glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. »Wirklich?!«, rief er aus. »Das würdet Ihr tun?« Er war baff. Mit einer Beförderung hätte er frühestens in einigen Monaten bis Jahren gerechnet.

»Natürlich noch nicht jetzt, das muss warten«, sagte sie. »Wie gesagt, dir mangelt es noch signifikant an praktischer Erfahrung. Und genau die sollst du erlangen. Du bekommst noch keine eigenen Aufträge, sondern wirst unsere Familienmitglieder vorerst auf ihren Aufträgen begleiten. Wie du es bereits einmal tatest, du solltest es also kennen. Folge ihnen, halte Augen und Ohren offen, tu, was sie dir sagen, und lerne. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.«

»Ich … Ich, ähm … Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll«, stammelte Lucien einen nichtssagenden Dank zurecht.

»Ha, da bleibt dir die Luft weg, was?«, kommentierte Hilda breit grinsend. »Und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist? Ich habe bereits einen Auftrag für dich!«

Der Junge machte große Augen. »Worum geht es?«

»Du wirst bei uns nicht umhin kommen, das Kochen entweder zu hassen oder zu lieben«, sagte sie. »Malik sei es gedankt. Der Mann hätte besser Koch statt Assassine werden sollen. Nun, jedenfalls will unser Kunde eine Feier in Festung Unterstein ein wenig … würzen.« Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Witz. »Er will, dass wir das Essen vergiften, und wer wäre da besser geeignet als Babette und Malik? Malik wird kochen und Babette dem Essen das gewisse Etwas verleihen, wenn du verstehst. Du und der Vampir werdet die Gehilfen sein, während der Meisterkoch seine Arbeit tut. Das klingt lustig, oder?«

Lucien beeilte sich zu nicken. Der Auftrag klang in der Tat sehr interessant. »Ich danke für das Vertrauen, das mir gegeben wird«, sagte er.

»Spar dir deine Floskeln, ich will Taten sehen«, wimmelte Hilda ihn ab» „Und jetzt geh und pack deine Sachen, denn ihr brecht noch heute auf.«

Die Trauer über Vicentes Abschied war für einen Moment völlig vergessen und wich der Aufregung ob des neuen Auftrages. Lucien machte, dass er davon kam und eiligst seine Sachen packte.

»Da ist jemand aber sehr übereifrig«, kommentierte Babette, als sie ihn in den Wohnquartieren fand, wie er eiligst seine wenige Habe in einen Reisesack stopfte.

Das Vampirmädchen setzte sich auf sein Bett. »Du brauchst ehrlich gesagt nicht viel«, sagte sie. »Nur ein wenig Grundausrüstung. Wir erwarten keinen Kampf, und wenn es doch zu einem kommen sollte, rennen wir. Alles andere machen schon Malik und ich. Du schaust nur zu und assistierst uns. Wir haben dafür bereits alles Nötige.«

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so bald wieder an einem Auftrag teilhaben darf, nachdem ich den letzten so sehr vermasselt habe«, plapperte Lucien darauf los. »Das ist toll! Eine wirklich große Ehre!«

»Das kann ich verstehen«, sagte Babette. »Ich war anfangs auch so wie du. Alles war neu und toll und ich wollte unbedingt zeigen, was ich alles kann. Das ist gut so. So lange du es nicht übertreibst, bringt dich genau diese Einstellung weit. Vicente meinte, dass du großes Potenzial besitzt, und wir nur deine Schwächen in die richtigen Bahnen lenken müssen. Ehrlich gesagt freue ich mich daher auch, dich so ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen.«

»Wann brechen wir auf?«, wollte er wissen. Der Tatendrang brannte in ihm und er wollte endlich aktiv werden.

»Du scheinst fertig zu sein«, sagte Babette. »Das ist gut, denn ich wollte ohnehin nach dir sehen. Malik und ich können jederzeit aufbrechen. Da du nun auch bereit bist, heißt das, dass wir jetzt gehen können.«

Sogleich war der Junge aufgesprungen und hatte sich sein Gepäck über die Schulter geworfen. Babette reichte ihm ein weiteres kleines Bündel.

»Du solltest dich warm anziehen«, sagte sie. »Wirf dir einige Felle über. Außerdem sind hier drin diverse Kleidungsstücke, die du anlegen solltest, sobald wir Markarth erreichen. Schließlich wollen wir glaubhafte Gehilfen abgeben.« Sie lächelte boshaft. »Das wird ein Kinderspiel!«

Lucien packte auch das in sein Bündel und ging sodann mit Babette. In dieser Zuflucht war es anscheinend nicht üblich, dass ein großes Trara darum gemacht wurde, wenn eines der Familienmitglieder die Zuflucht für einen Auftrag verließ. Hjortkar und Valdimar sagten ihnen lediglich im Vorbeigehen Lebewohl und wünschten ihnen viel Glück und Erfolg. Hilda trat gar nicht erst aus ihrem Gemach, sondern widmete sich ganz irgendeinem Buch, das vor ihr lag.

Der Tag war bereits angebrochen, doch ein graues Zwielicht lag über allem. Über Nacht war Regen aufgekommen, und nun war es diesig und feucht, während der Regen leise durch die Bäume plätscherte. Ansonsten war alles still, selbst die Tiere des Waldes schwiegen und suchten Deckung vor der Nässe.

»Das kann so noch für Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tage gehen«, seufzte Malik. »Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich die weiten Sandlandschaften der Alik’r Wüste verlassen habe.«

»Es ist doch bezaubernd hier!«, hielt Babette fröhlich dagegen. »All die Blumen und Tiere und die gruseligen Ruinen der alten Nord! Ist das nicht toll? Sand ist langweilig, aber Skyrim hat viele Gesichter!«

»Die hat Hammerfell auch«, betonte Malik.

Ihre Diskussion ging noch weiter, doch Lucien hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Er beobachtete lieber die Landschaft und wollte sicher gehen, dass er jede Gefahr schon im Voraus bemerkte. Schließlich wollte er auch im Feld zeigen, was er alles konnte. (Obgleich er bezweifelte, dass seine Sinne mit denen von Babette mithalten konnten, selbst, wenn sie abgelenkt war mit einem Gespräch.)

Ihm gefiel Falkenring, wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil es ihn an seine Heimat erinnerte. Das Fürstentum war überwiegend bewaldet und nicht allzu steil und bergig. Einige Bergrücken zogen sich zwar durch die Landschaft, doch im Vergleich zu den Jerall-Bergen waren sie winzig.

Skyrim war im Westen, Süden und Osten von Gebirgen begrenzt und an den Nordküsten grenzte die Geistersee an. Schreckliche Kreaturen sollten in den Tiefen des Eismeeres lauern, hieß es, aber Lucien hatte von Vicente erfahren, dass das wohl nur Ammenmärchen und Seemannsgarn waren. Dennoch: Skyrim besaß damit eine recht abgeschiedene Lage, abgegrenzt vom Rest Tamriels. Das hatte diesem Land zu einer recht außergewöhnlichen Flora und Fauna verholfen, welche nicht selten von Riesenwuchs geprägt war.

Viele der Bäume waren zwar ihren südlicher lebenden Verwandten recht ähnlich, wenn auch angepasst an das raue Klima, doch manche unter ihnen ragten hoch in den Himmel auf. Angeblich sollte es sogar Riesen und Mammute in Himmelsrand geben! Lucien wollte unbedingt einen Tundraschreiter und seine Herde von Mammuten sehen, die er hütete wie ein Schäfer seine Schafe.

Auch so gab es viel zu entdecken für denjenigen, der die Augen offen hielt. Viele unbekannte Pflanzen wuchsen entlang ihres Weges und nach jeder, die er nicht kannte, fragte er Babette. Das Vampirmädchen kannte sie alle und wusste viel zu ihnen zu erzählen, sodass der Junge eine Menge von ihr lernen konnte.

Gegen Abend verließen sie Falkenring und betraten die weiten, offenen Tundren von Weißlauf. Lucien war jedoch nur ein kurzer Blick über die Landschaft vergönnt, denn sie bogen sodann auf die Straße nach Westen und zum Reach ab.

»Das ist eine recht eigene Ecke Skyrims«, sagte Malik. »Skyrim war nicht immer nur von den Nord besiedelt, jedenfalls nicht das heutige Skyrim. Auf dem Gebiet des Reach lebten und leben noch immer jene Menschen, die sich selbst Reachmenschen nennen. Sie sehen sich als Ureinwohner Skyrims, besonders aber des Reach. Manche von ihnen verteidigen ›ihr‹ Land gegen alles und jeden, das kein Reachmensch ist, sogar mit Waffen. Sie werden langsam zu einer echten Landplage, schlimmer als Banditen. Wir müssen also aufpassen.«

An diesem Tag gingen sie jedoch nicht mehr weit. Da die Dämmerung bereits hereingebrochen war, suchten sie sich einen geeigneten Platz für ihr Nachtlager und machten dort Rast. Die Wachen wurden eingeteilt und dann begaben sie sich nach einem kalten Mahl zur Ruhe.

»Wie ist es in Markarth?“, fragte Lucien am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie wieder aufgebrochen waren.

»Jede Stadt in Himmelsrand ist einzigartig«, sagte Babette. »Aber Markarth sticht sogar unter ihnen heraus. Die Stadt wurde von den alten Dwemer, Zwergen, erbaut, direkt in den Berg hinein. Ein Teil ist oberirdisch und wird noch heute bewohnt. Aber Festung Unterstein, der Sitz des Jarl, ist der Eingang zur eigentlichen Stadt. Diese ist heute nur noch eine Ruine, gefährlich und kaum erforscht. Kaum jemand wagt sich dort herunter, da Falmer noch immer dort hausen und die Maschinen der Dwemer funktionieren wie eh und je; sie sind beide gefährliche Wächter.«

»Was sind Falmer?«, fragte Lucien sodann.

»Kennst du die Geschichte der Dwemer und Falmer?«, wollte Babette wissen. Als der Junge verneinte, fuhr sie fort: »Die beiden Völker lebten einst in Frieden miteinander: die Falmer oder Schneeelfen auf der eisigen Oberfläche dieses Landes, die Dwemer darunter. Doch eines Tages kam eine große Katastrophe über die Falmer und zwang sie zur Flucht. Sie suchten Schutz bei ihren Verbündeten, den Dwemer, und flohen in deren unterirdische Hallen. Doch die Dwemer betrogen sie. Sie gaben den Schneeelfen giftige Pilze, die sie erblinden ließen und sie zu den degenerierten Wesen machten, die sie heute sind, und versklavten sie, um sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Die Dwemer jedoch verschwanden eines Tages spurlos, und niemand weiß, wohin, doch die Falmer blieben und machten sich die Heimstätten ihrer Sklavenmeister zu eigen.«

»Angeblich haben sie eine eigene Kultur«, sagte Malik, »und es gibt Magier der Magiergilde, die sich mit deren Erforschung befassen, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann sind Falmer kaum mehr als stumpfsinnige Tiere, die gerade dazu in der Lage sind, sich primitive Waffen herzustellen.«

»Aber hat dann keiner Angst, dass eine der Maschinen oder so ein Falmer nach Festung Unterstein kommt?«, wollte Lucien weiter wissen.

»Nicht wirklich«, sagte Babette. »Falmer scheuen die Oberfläche im Regelfall. Außerdem besitzen sie immer noch genug Intelligenz, um zu wissen, dass eine Stadt voller Wachen und wehrhafter Nord sehr schmerzhaft für sie enden wird. Und was die Maschinen angeht: Sie bewachen nur ihr Gebiet, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und werden erst aufgeweckt, wenn man sie stört, was nicht passiert, wenn die Bewohner Markarths nicht weiter gehen als bis Festung Unterstein.«

Nun war Lucien nach all den Geschichten von vergessenen Völkern erst recht neugierig, endlich nach Markarth zu kommen. Er fragte noch weiter nach der Stadt und erfuhr so, dass sie das wohl am besten erhaltene Bauwerk der Dwemer war. Selten standen noch so ausgedehnte oberirdische Anlagen wie in Markarth. Der oberirdische Teil der Stadt war wohl einst die Wehranlage des Herzens eines mächtigen Reiches der Dwemer gewesen. Was wohl für Schätze so tief unter der Erde verborgen liegen mochten, fragte sich er Junge und erlaubte sich einige Träumereien über ganze Landstriche tief unter der Erde voll mit absonderlichen Pflanzen und Tieren, die im ewigen Dunkel leuchteten.

Des Weiteren war auch dieser Tage Markarth und ganz Reach von großer Bedeutung für Himmelsrand aber auch das angrenzende Hochfels. Die Berge unter dem Reach waren voller Silber, und passenderweise war es die Silberblutfamilie, die dieser Tage groß raus kam im Minengeschäft. Sie hatte beträchtlichen Reichtum und damit auch Macht angehäuft und war dabei, ihr Imperium noch weiter auszubauen.

»Das sind alles korrupte Schweine«, sagte Malik verächtlich. »Wenn auch leider sehr gute Auftraggeber; sie heuern uns des Öfteren an, um ihre Konkurrenz auszuschalten.«

»Ihr mögt sie nicht«, stellte Lucien fest.

»Wir töten Leute für Geld, ja, manchmal auch aus reinem Vergnügen, gelegentlich garniert mit Folter und Quälerei«, sagte Malik. »Aber Sklaverei und unmenschliche Arbeitsbedingungen in gefährlichen Bergwerken, das ist etwas gänzlich anderes. So sehe ich das jedenfalls. Andere aus der Zuflucht sehen das neutraler. Dennoch scheint es, dass gerade deswegen die Silberblutfamilie noch richtig groß raus kommen wird. Sie haben das Geld dank ihrer Silberminen, um die richtigen Hebel in Gang zu setzen und um sich das Ohr des Jarls zu erkaufen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie so schnell wieder untergehen und von der Konkurrenz ausgeschaltet werden.«

»Obwohl sie die Konkurrenz bereits ordentlich gegen sich aufbrachten«, sagte Babette. »An einem Tag morde ich für einen Silberblut und kassiere sein Geld und am nächsten meuchle ich ihn. Ich mag so etwas!«

Der Reichtum der Bewohner des Reach lag unter ihren Füßen. Doch ein Teil dessen zu sein, hieß, über Leichen zu gehen. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft arbeite für alle Seiten vorbehaltslos, solange nur die Bezahlung stimmte.

»Hat sich damit nicht auch die Bruderschaft Feinde gemacht?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Natürlich«, sagte Babette. »Aber bis auf die Morag Tong haben wir schlicht und ergreifend keine nennenswerte Konkurrenz. Freiberufliche Mörder werden von uns nicht geduldet und damit gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht. So sichern wiederum wir uns unsere Macht.«

Wieder dieser Name. Lucien hatte ihn bereits in seiner Anfangszeit bei der Bruderschaft gehört, aber nie viel über diese andere, geheimnisvolle Organisation von Meuchelmördern erfahren. Man sprach bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft nicht viel darüber. Er wollte weder Malik noch Babette brüskieren, indem er sie jetzt danach fragte, also beschloss er, bei Gelegenheit selbst nachzuforschen.

Das Gelände wurde rasch felsiger, steiler und zerklüfteter. Ihr Weg schlängelte sich durch die bergige Landschaft, durchschnitt scharfkantige Felsen und schwang sich über schwindelerregende Abgründe. Meist folgten sie dabei dem Lauf eines großen Flusses, dem Karth, welcher sich ein tiefes Tal in die Landschaft gegraben hatte.

Die Vegetation war karg, die Pflanzen, die hier wuchsen, krallten ihre Wurzeln mit aller Macht zwischen die Felsen und duckten sich ansonsten so nahe wie möglich an den Boden, um dem kalten Wind wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, während er über sie entlangpfiff.

Reach war lebensfeindlich. Ein unvorsichtiger Wanderer konnte schnell abstürzen und sich alle Knochen brechen, wenn er nicht aufpasste, selbst wenn er den Hauptwegen folgte. Lebensraum gab es hier kaum, denn Felsen dominierten die Landschaft auf Meilen in jede Himmelsrichtung. Es gab wenig, an dem sich das Auge sattsehen konnte, und so begannen Luciens Gedanken zu schweifen.

»Wie sieht eigentlich der Plan aus?«, wollte er irgendwann wissen.

»Ich bin der Meisterkoch«, sagte Malik. »Ich habe bereits dank unserer Kontakte in Riften eine gefälschte Identität; darin sind Diebe Meister, musst du wissen. Diese gibt mich als exzellenter Koch aus, eine wärmste Empfehlung aus Hammerfell, die auf keinen Fall fehlen darf. Und als solcher durfte ich es mir herausnehmen, meine eigenen Gehilfen mitzunehmen. Das sind du und Babette.«

»Im Prinzip sieht unser Plan nichts weiter vor, als das zu machen, was Malik uns sagt, und dabei die Suppe eines anderen Kochs heimlich zu versalzen. Wir sind nicht die einzigen da, sodass wir den Mord leicht einem anderen in die Schuhe schieben können. Ich habe bereits alles, was wir dazu brauchen, fertig gemischt. Es bedarf, während wir in der Küche stehen, nur eines günstigen Momentes, in welchem wir das Mahl eines anderen etwas verfeinern können. Ich mag ja Kochen allgemein nicht so sehr, aber so macht es mir sehr viel Spaß!«

Manchmal fragte sich Lucien, ob Babette mit Sheogorath, dem daedrischen Prinzen des Wahnsinns, in Verbindung stand. Allerdings konnte er sie sehr gut verstehen. Dieser Plan klang in der Tat nach sehr viel Spaß.

»Wie es in Großküchen am Hofe eines Jarls üblich ist, hat jeder Koch seinen eigenen Aufgabenbereich«, sagte Malik. »Daher wäre es zu einfach, uns zu erkennen, wenn wir unsere eigene Suppe versalzen. Je nach dem, was zubereitet werden soll, müssen wir also herausfinden, ob etwas davon persönlich für unser Ziel zubereitet werden soll oder ob es wahrscheinlicher ist, wenn es von verschiedenen Dingen probiert. In letzterem Fall ist es unter Umständen nicht umgänglich, dass mehr Leute sterben als nur unser Auftragsziel.«

»Das Gift wirkt daher erst nach einigen Stunden, wenn entweder alle schon schlafen oder betrunken unter den Tischen liegen«, erklärte die Vampirin weiter. »Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es reizvoller, wenn auf mysteriöse Weise auf einmal eine Reihe von Gästen stirbt. Unser Auftraggeber hat deutlich gemacht, dass er das weniger wünscht, es aber auch als nicht sonderlich hinderlich ansieht.«

Der Auftrag klang in der Tat recht einfach. Hingehen, kochen, Gift in das Essen mischen und warten.

»Und ich soll nur zusehen und ansonsten nichts tun?«, versicherte sich Lucien noch einmal seiner Rolle.

»Du zeigst Tatendrang«, sagte Malik. »Ich denke nicht, dass du also tatenlos dabei zusehen sollst. Eine kleine Rolle könnte ich dir durchaus auftragen. Aber lass uns vor Ort sehen, welche das sein kann.«

Lucien freute sich sehr, dass seine neue Familie so viel Vertrauen in ihn setzte, und er war bestrebt, dieses nicht zu enttäuschen. Nicht schon wieder.

Im Laufe des nächsten Morgens, nachdem sie bereits tief in die Druadach-Berge vorgedrungen waren, erreichten sie Markarth. Die Stadt tauchte ganz plötzlich vor ihnen auf, Lucien hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Zwar fanden sich in ihrer Umgebung einige Farmen, dennoch hatten die hoch aufragenden Felswände nicht so gewirkt, als könnten sie eine ganze Stadt beherbergen. Lucien wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte, doch ganz sicher nicht das.

Eine Felswand, die ganz eindeutig nicht natürlichen Ursprunges war, ragte vor ihnen auf. Mehrere Türme waren ihr aufgesetzt und ein großes Tor aus einem seltsam goldenen Metall verschloss die Mauern. Mit großen Augen besah sich Lucien dieses Wunderwerk der Architektur und bestaunte, wie wunderbar es in den natürlichen Felsen eingefügt war. Und dahinter sollte sich eine ganze Stadt verbergen? Es war schwer vorstellbar!

Doch genau das sollte er sehen, als sie die Stadttore passierten. Sie hatten bereits ihre Verkleidungen angelegt und Malik zeigte seine gefälschten Papiere. Sie wurden anstandslos durch gewunken und eine der Wachen war sogar so freundlich und sagte ihnen den Weg zur Festung Unterstein: immer geradeaus zum anderen Ende der Stadt.

Die Stadt selbst war verblüffend. Anscheinend war das natürlich gewachsene Gestein genutzt worden, um darauf Wohnungen und Häuser zu schneiden. Wenige der Häuser standen teils oder gänzlich frei, die meisten waren in den Fels eingearbeitet.

»Selbst die Betten sind aus Stein«, brummte Malik. »Darauf freue ich mich am wenigsten.«

Lucien kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Überall gab es etwas zu entdecken und zu bewundern. Alles wirkte so fremdartig und sonderbar!

»Und das haben alles die Dwemer gebaut?«, fragte er.

»Ja. Kaum etwas wurde hier nachträglich hinzugefügt oder verändert«, bestätigte Malik. »Leider betrifft das auch die Betten … Manchmal, wenn ich hier bin, glaube ich, dass die Dwemer selbst auch aus Stein gewesen sein mussten.«

Der Weg zur Feste war in der Tat leicht zu finden, sie mussten einfach dem Weg folgen, der vom Haupttor aus weiter in die Stadt führte. Es war, als würden sie durch tiefe, enge Schluchten gehen, denn zu allen Seiten ragten die Felswände und Häuser hoch in den Himmel auf. Auf einem kleinen Grundriss hatten es die Dwemer fertig gebracht, erstaunlich viel Wohnraum zu schaffen, indem sie einfach in die Höhe bauten.

In der Stadt herrschte reger Betrieb. Die Festlichkeit in Festung Unterstein, die in wenigen Tagen stattfinden sollte, war in aller Munde. Lucien sperrte die Ohren auf und hoffte, etwas Nützliches aufzuschnappen. Der Jarl, um die Beziehungen zu den Menschen vom Reach zu stärken, hatte zu einer Feier eingeladen, zu der Gäste beider Parteien kommen sollten. Die Meinung darüber war gespalten in der Stadt. Die einen waren erbitterte Gegner der Menschen vom Reach, andere wiederum begrüßten den Schritt, den Jarl Maltheim damit wagte. Es sei ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, um die Spannungen zwischen beiden Parteien beizulegen.

Lucien überlegte, was er mit diesen Informationen anfangen konnte.

Festung Unterstein wirkte von außen auf den ersten Blick recht unspektakulär. Doch je länger man die Frontseite (denn mehr war von außen nicht zu sehen) betrachtete, desto genauer erkannte man die Ausmaße der Feste. Wie alles hier war auch Festung Unterstein in den Felsen hineingearbeitet. Doch allein die Größe der Front ließ die eigentlichen Ausdehnungen der Festung in den Berg hinein erahnen. Mit großen Augen stand Lucien davor und bestaunte mit weit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Babette, obgleich sie bereits mehrmals in der Stadt gewesen war, schloss sich ihm an, um ihre Rolle als junge Küchenhilfe zu spielen.

»Nicht trödeln, ihr faulen Säcke!«, herrschte Malik sie an. »Wir haben uns in der Küche zu melden!«

Er hatte indes auch den Wachen am Festungseingang seine Papiere gezeigt und die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten erhalten. Die beiden Gehilfen sahen zu, dass sie zu ihm kamen, und ihm folgten.

Festung Unterstein versprach, was es hielt. Sie betraten eine riesige Halle, größtenteils natürlichen Ursprungs, die jedoch nur ein Teil des Komplexes war. Einige Wachen und grimmig wirkende Nord, wahrscheinlich persönliche Krieger des Jarl, hielten sich hier auf, widmeten ihnen jedoch nur kurze, geringschätzige Blicke. Besonders Malik wurde für seine auffällige Hautfarbe besonders misstrauisch beäugt. Dennoch wurden sie nicht behelligt.

Malik ließ Lucien keine Zeit für weiteres Staunen, sondern führte sie sogleich in die nächste und weitaus größere Halle. Der Junge wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie man noch erstaunter über das sein konnte, was die Dwemer vor vielen Äonen hier erschaffen hatten.

Diese Halle schien die Haupthalle zu sein, denn eine lange Treppe führte zu einem erhöhten Teil der Höhle, wo sich der Sitz des Jarls befand. Dieser war umgeben von seinen Beratern und Wachen, Thanen, wie Lucien gelernt hatte, Helden des Fürstentums, die sich durch besondere Taten hervorgehoben hatten.

Doch sie waren für alle anderen hier nur einfache Bedienstete ohne Bedeutung. Daher hielten sie sich nicht lange mit dem Hofstaat des Jarl auf, welcher ohnehin keinen Blick für sie übrig hatte. Es blieb bei dem flüchtigen Blick, den Lucien für sie erübrigen konnte, dann führte Malik sie bereits in den Teil der Festung, welcher für die Bediensteten zuständig war. Zielstrebig machte er die Küche und den Chefkoch aus.

Ein fetter Bretone stand hier an einer Kochstelle und rührte wenig ambitioniert in einem Eintopf herum.

»Dorian Festinius?«, fragte Malik.

»Hm?«, brummte der Mann und schenkte ihnen lediglich einen gelangweilten Blick über die Schulter.

»Ich bin Shadr, der Koch aus Hammerfell, der für die Feier übermorgen bestellt wurde«, stellte Malik sich vor. »Das sind die Gehilfen, die ich mitbrachte. Wir melden uns bereit zum Dienst und warten auf unsere Einteilung.«

»Hm«, brummte der Mann wieder. »Lästige Bürokratie. Mitkommen.« Er schlurfte davon.

Die drei Attentäter folgten ihm in einen angrenzenden Raum, anscheinend ein Büro oder etwas in der Art, da hier mehrere große Aktenbücher in einem Regal standen und eine Geldkassette nebst Feder und Tinte und einem Stapel Papier auf einem Tisch stand. Festinius griff nach einem Dokument auf dem Tisch und drückte es Malik in die Hände, während er seine fettigen Finger an dessen Kleidung abschmierte.

»Da. Lies. Steht alles drauf«, brummte er und schlurfte wieder zu seinem Eintopf.

 _Sehr freundlicher Mann_ , dachte Lucien still bei sich. _Statt uns ordentlich einzuweisen, bekommen wir lediglich einen Wisch präsentiert._

Anscheinend besaß der Wisch jedoch genügend Aussagekraft, denn Malik wirkte informiert. Er sagte freilich nichts zu ihnen, da sie nur einfache Gehilfen waren, die so etwas nichts anging. Stattdessen verließ er den Küchenbereich und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Rasch kamen sie dem nach und ließen sich von ihm zu den Quartieren der Bediensteten führen.

»Hier, das ist eure Kammer«, sagte er. »Meine ist direkt nebenan.«

Babette und Lucien sahen sich gegenseitig an.

»Siehst so als, als dürften wir uns die Unterkunft teilen«, sagte sie und trat ein.

Die Kammer bot gerade einmal Platz für einen kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl, einem Bett, das gerade groß genug für sie beide war, sowie einer Truhe für ihre Habseligkeiten. Ein Fenster gab es nicht, dafür sorgten eine Fackel an der Wand und eine Kerze auf dem Tisch für etwas Helligkeit. Dieser Ort war für nichts mehr als schlafen gedacht.

Probeweise setzte sich Babette auf das Bett. »Das ist steinhart!«, beschwerte sie sich und lachte sogleich über ihren eigenen Witz. »Hier liegt gerade einmal ein dünnes Kissen für jeden, eine Decke und ein Fell. Wirklich sehr gemütlich.«

Lucien verzog das Gesicht. »Mir tut jetzt schon der Rücken weh …«

»Sieh es so«, vertröstete Babette ihm. »Es ist zwar nicht weicher, als wenn wir unter freiem Himmel nächtigen würden, aber wir haben ein Dach über dem Kopf und Wände um uns herum! Das heißt: weder kalter Wind noch Regen. Das ist zumindest eine kleine Verbesserung.«

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht.

Sie verstauten ihre Sachen in der Truhe, und Babette schloss ihr Zimmer ab. Dann meldeten sie sich bei Malik. Er rief sie herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

»Wir sind für mehrere Gäste eingeteilt«, sagte er. »Unser Auftragsziel, Sterngeirs Thane Maven Sternseher, ist nicht darunter. Zudem sollen wir einen Teil des Buffets herrichten.«

»Wenn wir den Thane des Jarls töten sollen«, sagte Lucien, »warum haben wir das nicht bereits in Falkenring getan? Es ist nahe der Zuflucht und bestimmt einfacher, als wenn wir all das hier durchziehen.«

»Der Kunde wollte es so«, sagte Malik nur mit einem Schulterzucken. »Und der Kunde ist König, wie du weißt. Und wenn immer alles so einfach wäre, dann bedarf es keiner zwei hochrangigen Assassinen.

Wie dem auch sei«, wechselte er das Thema. »Es gilt herauszufinden, wer Maven bedient. Das übernimmt Babette. Lucien wird sie dabei unterstützen. Ihr seid Kinder (oder seht zumindest so aus), da sollte es euch leicht fallen, die Leute auszuhorchen. Babette wird sich übermorgen beim Bankett darum kümmern, dass Mavens Essen verfeinert wird, während Lucien unseren Gast bewirtet. Du wirst seine Bestellungen entgegennehmen und sie ihm bringen. Ich mache derweil das, was ein Meisterkoch eben so tut.«

»Ihr habt den einfachsten Teil von uns allen!«, beschwerte sich Babette. »Das finde ich nicht gerecht. Ich muss schuften und Ihr steht da und rührt mit Eurem Löffel in der Suppe.«

Ihr Tonfall machte jedoch deutlich, dass sie ihre Worte eher als Scherz verstand.

»Dann wisst Ihr eindeutig nicht, was für eine große Kunst das Kochen ist!«, hielt Malik dagegen. »Der Gast hat vielleicht Sonderwünsche oder einen ganz besonderen Geschmack, dann muss ich alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit richten. Außerdem muss ich mich parallel dazu auch noch um das Büfett kümmern. Das alles zusammen ist sehr viel Arbeit. Da kann ich mich nicht auch noch um das Ermorden von Leuten kümmern.«

Nachdem die beiden noch einige freundschaftliche Neckereien ausgetauscht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Malik wollte mit den Vorbereitungen seiner Mahlzeiten beginnen und Babette und Lucien halfen ihm dabei, während sie gleichzeitig die anderen Köche aushorchen wollten.

In der Großküche am Hofe eines Jarls war stets eine Menge los. Der Hofstaat wollte bewirtet werden und der Jarl selbst stets das feinste Essen serviert bekommen. Hinzu kamen immer wieder irgendwelche Festivitäten; die Nord fanden immer einen Anlass, um ihren Met in Massen zu trinken. Jagten waren ebenso nicht selten, und deren Ergebnisse wollten ebenso zubereitet werden.

Schon auf ihrem Marsch hierher hatte Malik Babette und vor allem auch Lucien eine kurze Einweisung in die Arbeiten eines Kochgehilfen gegeben. Natürlich waren sie damit noch weit davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein, aber es sollte genügen, um sie nicht als völlige Stümper zu enttarnen.

Es galt einiges vorzubereiten, Malik brauchte dutzende Zutaten für das, was ihm aufgetragen worden war, und davon wollte nun eine Liste erstellt werden. Mit dieser eilte Lucien zum Küchenmeister und gab die Bestellung in Auftrag. Der Mann murrte und meinte, dass Shadr über seine Verhältnisse leben würde. Der Junge beschloss, dass es im Rahmen seiner Rolle war, wenn er seinen Meister verteidigte, und erinnerte den Mann daran, dass sie nur ihre Aufträge erfüllten. Wenn Meister Shadr so viel auferlegt worden war, war es nicht seine Schuld. Sie bekamen, was sie brauchten.

Während sie Malik dabei halfen, alles vorzubereiten, was es vorzubereiten gab, sperrten sie ihre Ohren auf. Es gab viel zu hören und zu erfahren, wenn man nur aufmerksam war. Köche und deren Gehilfen waren ein geschwätziges Volk, und auch wenn sie meist über kulinarische Vorlieben irgendwelcher Personen redeten, so erzählten sie auch manch anderes.

Lucien sperrte die Ohren vor allem nach Maven Sternenseher auf, doch es war schwer, aus dem Stimmengewirr der vielen Personen einzelne Wörter gezielt herauszuhören. Stattdessen erfuhr er, dass das Fest morgen nicht nur dazu diente, um die politischen Verhältnisse zu den Menschen von Reach zu festigen, sondern auch, um Bündnisse mit den angrenzenden Fürstentümern zu stärken. Das Reach war reich durch sein Silber, und viele hatten ein Interesse daran. Manche waren stark genug, um ihre Interessen gegen Markarth notfalls auch mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Um das zu verhindern, wollte Jarl Ulfgar, der Jarl des Reach, Freundschaft mit seinen Nachbarn schließen. Deswegen waren auch Abgesandte der anderen Jarlshöfe anwesend.

Wie es Lucien heraushörte würde am morgigen Tag viel getrunken werden, wahrscheinlich würde es im Verlaufe des Abends auch zahlreiche Alkoholleichen geben, die sabbernd in ihrer eigenen Kotze unter dem Tisch lagen. Raues Land, raue Sitten. Die Nord nahmen an so etwas kaum Anstoß, jedenfalls die meisten nicht. Vor allem würde es Braten geben, Spanferkel und Ochse, sowie zahlreiche andere Fleischgerichte. Eine Feuerstelle würde morgen errichtet werden, über der ein ganzer Ochse gebraten werden sollte, von dem sich jeder nehmen konnte, was er wollte. Dazu würde aber noch anderes gereicht, und dafür waren unter anderem sie zuständig.

Es war ein langer Tag. Anscheinend war Maliks Reputation als Meisterkoch sehr gut gefälscht worden, denn es lagen hohe Erwartungen auf ihm und er hatte zahlreiche Aufträge für den morgigen Tag, die er erledigen oder zumindest vorbereiten musste. So wurde es ein langer Tag für sie, und Lucien, der sich sogleich auf die Anweisungen Maliks und das Geschwätz um ihn herum konzentrierte, ohne unaufmerksam wirken zu wollen, war am Ende ziemlich ausgelaugt und müde. Dennoch begaben sie sich nach getaner Arbeit in Maliks Quartiere und besprachen ihre Ergebnisse.

»Morgen wird viel los sein«, begann Babette. »Es sind noch nicht einmal alle Köche da. Das heißt für uns: viel Gewühl, in dem wir untertauchen können. Das ist gut. Keiner wird auf zwei kleine Kinder achten, die lediglich Gehilfen sind und nichts weiter tun als Hilfsarbeiten.«

»Habt Ihr herausfinden können, wer Maven bedient?«, fragte Malik. »Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich ganz auf Euer feines Gehör verließ und mich lieber auf das Essen konzentrierte. Es soll schließlich gelingen!«

Babette seufzte. »Immer bleibt die Arbeit an mir hängen«, kommentierte sie und setzte das freundschaftliche Streitgespräch vom Morgen fort. »Aber ja, das konnte ich. Praktischerweise hat der Koch seinen Platz nicht weit weg von unserem. Ich habe ihn ein wenig beobachtet und denke, dass es nicht allzu schwer sein sollte, ihm das Gift unterzujubeln. Ich habe alles bereit, sodass wir morgen damit keine Sorgen mehr haben müssen.«

»Gut, gut«, kommentierte Malik. »Und du, Lucien? Was hast du herausfinden können?«

Etwas verlegen ob seiner mageren Ergebnisse senkte er den Kopf. »Leider nicht so viel«, gestand er. »Es wird morgen viel los sein und ein einzelner wird nicht sehr auffallen. Mehr Relevantes konnte ich leider nicht heraushören.«

»Nun, das ist doch ein Anfang«, munterte der Rothwardone ihn auf. »Mach dir nichts daraus, gegen Babettes feine Vampirsinne kann ohnehin kein Mensch bestehen. Und dafür und in Anbetracht der Umstände ist das durchaus ein Ergebnis. Außerdem kannst du jetzt hervorragend Kartoffeln schälen und Gemüse putzen!« Er lachte auf. »Das ist eine sehr wichtige Fähigkeit, mein Junge!«

»Pah!«, schnaubte Babette. »Kochen ist nicht das einzige in der Welt.«

»Ihr seid ein Vampir, Ihr könnt das nicht wertschätzen«, konterte Malik.

Da die beiden ihr Gezänk anscheinend fortsetzen wollten, schaltete Lucien geistig ab und entspannte sich. Er war wirklich müde und sein Magen knurrte. Außerdem waren seine Hände ganz aufgeweicht und schrumpelig. Den ganzen Tag hatte er kaum etwas anderes gemacht als Gemüse zuzubereiten und abzuwaschen. Das war eindeutig zu viel für einen ganzen Tag, wenn er dabei auch noch seine Arbeit als Dunkler Bruder vollbringen musste. Pausen hatte es kaum gegeben, und so war der Feierabend sehr willkommen gewesen.

Malik, der merkte, dass Lucien sehr müde war, entließ ihn. Der Junge begab sich in sein Zimmer, das er mit Babette teilte, aß und trank etwas und schlief sogleich ein.

Der nächste Tag begann unerwünscht früh. Nur widerwillig quälte sich Lucien aus dem harten Bett und begann seinen Tag. Doch als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass heute der Tag war, an dem sie ihren Auftrag ausführen würden, waren aller Widerwille und alle Müdigkeit vergessen. Enthusiastisch machte er sich fertig und trat zur Arbeit an.

Es herrschte bereits reger Betrieb in der Großküche und auch im Rest der Festung. Alles wollte vorbereitet und hergerichtet werden. Der Festsaal wurde geschmückt und eingerichtet und das Essen vorbereitet. Für sie hieß das: erneut eine Menge Arbeit und viel Hektik und Stress. Denn das Bankett sollte besser als alles werden, was man bisher gesehen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen verflog die Zeit rasend schnell. Der Tag schien kaum begonnen zu haben, als auch schon der Abend kam und die Feier begann. Lucien merkte dies nur daran, dass auf einmal noch mehr Betrieb in der Küche war als ohnehin schon. Zahlreiche Gehilfen eilten umher und taten dies und jenes, während die Köche ihnen Anweisungen zubrüllten, die sie grundsätzlich nicht schnell genug ausführten.

Dann wurde es anscheinend Zeit, dass das Festessen eröffnet wurde, denn die Gehilfen wurden abberufen, die für die Aufnahme der Bestellung und Bedienung der Gäste zuständig waren. Jeder von ihnen erhielt dazu eine Uniform, damit sie nicht in den schmuddeligen Küchenkleidern zwischen all den feinen Gästen herumlaufen mussten.

Luciens Uniform war ihm zu eng und kniff an unangenehmen Stellen. Doch er ertrug es, es war ja nur für wenige Stunden. Dann bekam er noch ein Tablet und wurde auch schon losgeschickt.

Laute Musik von Trommeln und Lauten scholl ihm aus dem Bankettraum entgegen. Er fühlte, wie die Angst in ihm hoch kam. Anscheinend hatte man sich darauf verlassen, dass die geladenen Köche Gehilfen mitbrachten, die auch servieren konnten. Malik hatte ihm das zwar bereits im Vorfeld gesagt und ihm grobe Anweisungen gegeben, wie er es anzustellen hatte, aber dennoch verhielt es sich so, dass Lucien soeben das erste Mal hohen Herrschaften Speis und Getränk reichen sollte. Er hoffte, nichts falsch zu machen und damit nicht ihre Mission zu gefährden.

Doch dann überlegte er, was schon passieren sollte, wenn er einen Fehler machen sollte. Er würde wahrscheinlich dafür gescholten und je nach Schwere seines Fehlers würde Shadr eine Zurechtweisung bekommen, dass er den Falschen für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hatte. Das beruhigte Lucien wieder ein wenig, und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr ganz so sehr.

Die höhergestellten Gäste bekamen ihre eigenen Kellner. Ansonsten gab es auch einige Diener, die herumstanden und warteten, dass einer der anderen Gäste an sie heran trat und seinen Wunsch äußerte. Lucien gehörte zu seinem Leidwesen nicht zu ihnen, erkannte aber bald, dass er wohl doch in einer komfortableren Lage war, als zunächst gedacht. Während die anderen oft hin und her rennen mussten, musste er einfach nur warten, bis der ihm zugeteilte Gast, ein fetter Adeliger aus Markarth, ihn herbeiwinkte und seine Bestellung aufgab.

Dann eilte der Junge zurück zur Küche, holte das Bestellte oder gab den Essenswunsch, insofern es etwas größeres war, das mehr als nur einen neuen Krug Met oder Wein oder einen Happen vom Büfetttisch beinhaltete, bei Malik ab. Dieser fluchte dann stets ausgiebig und versuchte, die Bestellung irgendwie in seinen Arbeitsablauf einzubinden.

Babette schien ebenfalls alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben und stand Malik mit fliegenden Händen bei. Lucien hatte kaum Zeit, um auch mit ihr zwei, drei Worte zu wechseln, dann musste er wieder an seine Arbeitsstelle. Was er jedoch mitbekam, war, dass sie guter Dinge war und alles so lief, wie es laufen sollte.

Er gab sich alle Mühe, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und seinen Gast gut zu bewirten. Da dieser aber nur möglichst viel Fleisch und Met im Sinn zu haben schien, war dies nicht sonderlich schwer, weitaus leichter sogar, als gedacht. Der Junge war erleichtert.

Die ganze Zeit über versuchte er, interessante Dinge aus den Gesprächen um ihn herum herauszuhören, aber es ging stets entweder nur um Frauen, Met und die Jagd oder um Belanglosigkeiten der täglichen Geschäfte. Gelegentlich wurden Geschichten und Gerüchte erzählt, doch nichts davon erschien Lucien wirklich interessant und merkenswert. Er ärgerte sich darüber, da er so keine neuen Informationen der Bruderschaft bereitstellen konnte, was ihm sicher gut zu Gesicht gestanden hätte. Und auch so merkte er, dass er noch kaum etwas über die Politik in Himmelsrand wusste. Die meisten der Namen waren ihm unbekannt und viele der Kamellen waren für ihn völlig ohne Zusammenhang, obgleich selbst der Rest der Dienerschaft darüber Bescheid zu wissen schien.

Je später der Abend wurde, desto betrunkener wurden die Gäste. Lucien musste immer öfters torkelnden Nord ausweichen und aufpassen, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kamen. Es kam sogar zu zwei kleineren Zwischenfällen, die jedoch niemanden zu stören schienen. Bei beiden gerieten zwei der Gäste aneinander und begannen eine Prügelei. Es handelte sich dabei wohl um Thane und Huscarls, Krieger von Rang und Namen. Die Adeligen mischten sich zwar nicht ein, sahen aber amüsiert zu oder befeuerten die jeweiligen Streithähne sogar mit Zurufen.

Lucien stellte fest, dass er die Nord nicht mochte. Er war froh, wenn all das hier vorbei war.

»Es ist getan«, wisperte ihm Babette nur kurze Zeit später zu. »Ein wirklich feines Gewürz, ich sag‘s dir. Halt die Augen offen.«

Das war eine Neuigkeit, die Lucien sehr wohl zusagte. Er hatte derweil herausgefunden, wer Maven Sternenseher war, und behielt sie nun näher im Auge. Schwankte sie ein wenig? Stutzte sie ob eines unerwarteten Geschmacks in ihrem Essen? Verdrehte sie vielleicht gar die Augen?

Die Nord wirkte nicht, als sei sie bereits besonders angetrunken. Anscheinend gehörte sie zu denen, die noch den klarsten Verstand hatten. Ob Babette das berücksichtigt hatte? Aber wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin gut, dass sie noch nicht allzu betrunken war, da so die Gefahr vermindert wurde, dass sie das Gift aufgrund des zu hohen Alkoholgehaltes in ihrem Blut wieder erbrach, wie es bereits einige Male an diesem Abend passiert war. Lucien war froh, dass er servierte und nicht putzen musste.

Dennoch warf er nun ein Auge mehr auf Maven. Er wollte wissen, was passierte. Doch dafür musste er noch eine ganze Weile warten.

Mittlerweile merkte er auch an sich die Erschöpfung. Es war ihm zwar gelungen, ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu stibitzen, um seinen gröbsten Hunger zu stillen, aber dennoch schlug sich seine Arbeit nieder. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er rotiert und kaum Zeit zum Luftholen gehabt. Seine Konzentration schwand allmählich und er hatte immer größere Mühe, bei der Sache zu bleiben.

Da bemerkte er zu bereits fortgeschrittener Stunde, wie Maven Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigte. Lucien war nicht nah genug bei ihr, um zu hören, was sie sagte, doch es schien, als würde sie sich nicht mehr wohl fühlen. Ihr Nachbar beugte sich zu ihr und fragte sie etwas, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sei ihr übel, und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch. Eindeutige Zeichen, dass das Gift allmählich zu wirken begann. Lucien lächelte heimlich in sich hinein und verschwand in die Küche.

»Es wirkt«, wisperte er Malik und Babette zu.

»Gut«, sagte der Koch. »Und unser Gast? Was macht er?«

»Liegt betrunken unter dem Tisch, wie eine ganze Menge andere mittlerweile«, berichtete der Junge.

»Dann machen wir Feierabend und verschwinden, so lange noch alles ruhig ist«, beschloss Malik. »Der Großteil der Arbeit ist getan, und wir arbeiten ohnehin seit dem Vormittag. Zeit für Feierabend!«

Das waren Worte, die Lucien gerne hörte! Einige der Köche waren für die späteren Stunden eingeteilt, diese sollten nun ihren Platz übernehmen.

»Und das Beste daran ist: Wir werden zweimal bezahlt!«, freute sich Babette auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern. »Immerhin gibt es für unsere Arbeit in der Küche auch einen Lohn. Hast du ordentlich Trinkgeld bekommen, Lucien?«

»Ein bisschen«, sagte er und kramte die Septime, die er bekommen hatte, aus seiner Tasche. Gut zwanzig waren es geworden. 

»Nicht schlecht für den Anfang«, meinte sie.

»Muss ich es abgeben?«, fragte er. Er hatte sich gefreut, als er die ersten paar Septime in seine Tasche stecken durfte und hoffte sehr, dass er sie für sich behalten durfte, aber er würde freilich nicht mosern, wenn dem nicht so war.

»Natürlich nicht!«, hielt das Vampirmädchen dagegen. »Ehrlich verdientes Geld für ehrliche Arbeit. Behalte sie im guten Andenken, du kommst selten an solche Septime. Unser Geld ist meist eher nicht so ehrlich – sagt jedenfalls die Allgemeinheit. Wenn ich mir so ansehe, was wir in den letzten Tagen geleistet haben, sehe ich das jedenfalls anders.«

»Bitte, Babette, lassen wir das«, sagte Malik. »Ich weiß nicht, wo Ihr die Energie für so viele Worte noch hernehmt, aber ich bin zu müde dafür. Reden wir morgen darüber.«

Lucien war überrascht, denn auf ihn hatte Malik noch einen sehr energiegeladenen Eindruck gemacht. Aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch dessen Arbeit ihn sehr geschlaucht hatte. Sie begaben sich rasch zu Bett und verloren kaum noch Worte über ihren Auftrag.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Aufregung groß in Festung Unterstein. Maven Sternenseher war tot aufgefunden worden in ihrem Gemach, offensichtlich vergiftet. Noch wusste niemand etwas genaueres, aber dennoch pfiffen es bereits die Spatzen von allen Dächern und die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Alle wollten sie etwas gesehen haben und äußerten teils wilde und krude Gerüchte. Der Jarl versprach natürlich, das Verbrechen so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären.

Doch als die Wachen begannen, die Stadt nach Spuren zu durchkämmen, waren die wahren Täter schon längst verschwunden.


	9. Unter Dieben

»Das war hervorragende Arbeit!«, lobte Malik sie alle, als die Stadtmauern Markarths schon lange hinter ihnen verschwunden waren. »Glatter hätte es nicht laufen können. Beinahe schon regelrecht langweilig, so einfach, wie das war! Unser Kunde wird sehr zufrieden sein.«

»Was wohl der Bonus sein wird?«, malte sich Babette bereits aus. »Den bekommen wir auf jeden Fall. He, Lucien, das ist klasse, oder? Dein erstes selbst verdientes Geld!«

Der Junge strahlte so breit bei diesem Gedanken, dass er nur nicken konnte.

Malik klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht«, lobte er. »Es war eine sehr gute Entscheidung, so viel Vertrauen in dich zu stecken. Du hast dich dessen als würdig erwiesen. Ich freue mich!«

Lucien fühlte sich, als sei er soeben vor lauter Stolz und Lob gerade um mehrere Fingerbreit gewachsen.

Auf dem Rückweg gingen sie beschwingten Schrittes. Ihre Stimmung war gut und sie waren bereits in Feierlaune. Lucien hatte es selten erlebt, dass Mitglieder der Bruderschaft nach erfolgreicher Erfüllung eines Auftrages so ausgelassen waren, sodass er annahm, dass der Auftrag sogar ein recht bedeutender gewesen war, welcher die Kassen der Bruderschaft reichlich gefüllt hatte und ihrem Ansehen zu einem ordentlichen Aufschwung verholfen hatte. Das machte ihn nur umso stolzer darauf, dass er ein Teil dessen hatte sein dürfen.

Die Zeit, bis sie wieder in der Zuflucht gewesen waren, verging wie im Fluge. Lucien konnte es kaum noch erwarten, endlich wieder zurück zu sein und die strahlenden Gesichter der anderen zu sehen. Er malte sich bereits aus, wie sie ihm auf die Schulter klopfen würden, und er einen prall gefüllten Sack voller Septime sein eignen nennen durfte. Was er sich davon alles kaufen konnte? Er konnte sich kaum entscheiden! Es gab so vieles, das man mit Geld erreichen konnte, und alles wollte er am liebsten zugleich ausprobieren. Eine neue Waffe vielleicht? Sein Dolch war nun wahrlich nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug, eines Mörders wie ihn kaum würdig. Vielleicht aber auch eigenes Alchemiezubehör? Dann musste er sich nicht ständig des Allgemeingutes bedienen, welches ohnehin nicht von bester Qualität war.

Doch nichts dergleichen war, als sie zurückkamen. Ganz im Gegenteil war die Stimmung sogar recht bedrückt, sodass Lucien gleich spürte, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Aber was? Hilda konnte es ihm bestimmt sagen.

Sie war es auch, die sie sogleich nach ihrer Rückkehr aufsuchten.

»Genau zum rechten Augenblick – oder auch nicht, wie man es nimmt«, begrüßte sie die Rückkehrer. »Wie ist es gelaufen?«

»Reibungslos«, berichtete Malik. »Wir konnten uns unbemerkt in Festung Unterschein einschleichen und bekamen unsere Anstellung in der Küche, wie geplant. Am Tag des Festes gelang es uns ohne Probleme, unser Ziel zu töten, indem wir sein Essen vergifteten. Zum Zeitpunkt unserer Flucht schöpfte niemand Verdacht, aber wie es mit Gerüchten so sind, gibt es in Falkenring vielleicht schon die ersten Gespräche dazu. Wir sollten uns in den nächsten Tagen vielleicht im Fürstentum umhören und sehen, was die Leute dazu meinen, dass ein Mitglied von Jarl Sterngeir Bärenfausts Hof in Markarth ermordet wurde.«

»Sicher wird es aber zu politischen Spannungen kommen«, sagte Babette. »Was aber entweder unserem Auftraggeber egal oder gar in seinem Anliegen ist. Wie dem auch sei, Maven Sternenseher ist tot und kniet nun in der Leere vor Sithis! Heil Sithis!«

»Heil Sithis!«, antworteten die anderen im Chor.

»Erzählt mir von Lucien«, wollte nun Hilda wissen. »Wie schlug er sich?«

»Ich hielt es für angebracht, ihm eine kleine Rolle in der Maskerade zukommen zu lassen«, sagte Malik. »Ich weiß, das war gegen meine Anweisungen, aber es war berechtigt. Der Junge zeigt Engagement und Zielstrebigkeit. Er besitzt einen starken Willen sowie Durchhaltevermögen, dazu einen raschen Verstand und Anpassungsfähigkeit. Seine Aufgabe war es, einen weiteren Küchengehilfen zu spielen sowie einen der Servierjungen am Abend des Festes. Er machte seine Arbeit hervorragend und mir kamen keine Beschweren über ihn zu Ohren.«

»Aha, dann weiß ich, was du jetzt bei uns machen kannst!«, lachte Hilda. »Malik wird sich über einen Gehilfen am Herd freuen, da bin ich mir sicher.«

Sie fand das offensichtlich höchst amüsant, doch Lucien war gekränkt. Er rang sich zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln durch und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Babette, die seine Verstimmung bemerkte, intervenierte. »Er hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet«, sagte sie. »Vor allem für einen blutigen Anfänger, der er nun einmal ist. Ich war zwar nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er noch einmal einen solchen Fehler machte wie bei seinem ersten Auftrag, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dieses Mal so reibungslos mit ihm klappt. Er hat zudem aufmerksam die Gäste beim Festmahl belauscht und konnte diverse nicht unbedingt uninteressante Dinge herausfinden über die politischen Verhältnisse in Skyrim. Eine, wie ich finde, durchaus bemerkenswerte Sache.«

Hilda fand zurück zum Ernst der Sache. »Nun, der Auftrag wurde zur vollen Zufriedenheit unseres Kunden erfüllt, was heißt, dass es für euch beide zur üblichen Belohnung noch einen ordentlichen Bonus gibt. Für Lucien habe ich fünfzig Septime angedacht. Das ist in Anbetracht seiner Aufgabe und Leistung als erstes eine mehr als angemessene Leistung.«

Fünfzig Septime! Lucien wusste, dass höherrangige Assassinen weitaus mehr bekamen, hunderte, wenn nicht gar tausende Septime für einen erfolgreich ausgeführten Auftrag, den Bonus nicht mitgerechnet. Aber für ihn waren bereits fünfzig Septime ein wahres Vermögen.

»Aber sprecht, Hilda, was ist in unserer Abwesenheit passiert?«, wechselte Babette das Thema, während Lucien sich schon über das Geld freute, welches Hilda soeben für sie bereitlegte und die Boni für die beiden Assassinen dazu packte.

»Ah, eine etwas unschönere Angelegenheit, das ganze«, sagte die Werwölfin. »Unsere Feinde in der Legion rücken uns wieder einmal auf den Pelz. Kurz nach eurem Aufbruch kam General Consantius Tituleius höchstselbst mit einem Trupp Soldaten vorbei, nistete sich in Falkenring ein und begannt, mit der Hilfe des Jarls herumzuschnüffeln. Wir haben uns bedeckt gehalten und getarnt, was zu tarnen war, aber ich glaube dennoch, dass er etwas herausgefunden hat, was er nicht wissen soll. Wir müssen nun endlich Schritte gegen ihn unternehmen und verhindern, dass er zu einer wirklichen Gefahr wird. Wir sind nur eine Handvoll Assassinen, doch er hat die Legion von Himmelsrand an der Hand.«

Das erklärte selbst für Lucien die bedrückte Stimmung, obgleich er nicht wusste, wer dieser General war. Doch er gehörte der Legion an, bekleidete einen verdammt hohen Rang und schien die Dunkle Bruderschaft zu verfolgen. Das reichte, um sich den Rest zusammenzureimen.

»Wisst Ihr bereits, was Ihr unternehmen werdet?«, fragte Malik, sichtlich besorgt.

»Wir müssen ihn ausschalten, so viel steht fest, aber auf subtilere Weise, als wir es üblicherweise tun«, sagte Hilda. »Ich werde mich dafür unserer Kontakte zur Diebesgilde bedienen. Vernon Roche wird uns sicher weiterhelfen können.«

»Es wurde Zeit, dass wir etwas gegen diesen eitlen Vogel unternehmen«, sagte Babette. »Er ist schon viel zu lange hinter uns her und bedrängt uns. Er ist so hoch aufgestiegen und sucht immer noch mehr Ruhm, indem er die Bruderschaft auszulöschen versucht.«

»Und genau das wird nun ein für alle Male sein Fall.« Hilda lachte boshaft und war damit Babette auf einmal erschreckend ähnlich. »Lucien«, wandte sie sich an den Jungen. »Du hattest zwar gerade erst einen Auftrag ausgeführt, und eigentlich wollte ich, dass du nun eine Weile in der Zuflucht verweilst, dich hier einlebst und deine Ausbildung fortsetzt, aber die Gelegenheit ist zu günstig. Du wirst mit mir kommen und die Diebesgilde in Riften kennenlernen. Vernon Roche ist ihr momentaner Anführer, und du sollst zu ihm und den anderen Dieben dort Kontakte knüpfen. Es ist immer nützlich, ein gutes Wort bei den Dieben zu haben.«

Lucien nickte. »Wie Ihr befehlt«, sagte er.

Hilda schnaubte und lachte auf. »Wir sind nicht bei der Armee!«, kommentierte sie. »Aber gut, wie du willst: wegtreten und ausruhen!«

Lucien beherzigte diesen Rat und sah zu, dass er ein wenig Rast und Ruhe bekam, um sich von dem Auftrag zu erholen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage bemerkte er verstärkt die Unruhe unter den Mitgliedern der Zuflucht. Niemand sprach es direkt an, doch sie alle waren rastlos und bedrückt. Sie machten sich Sorgen wegen General Consantius Tituleius und dem, was er vielleicht anstellen könnte. Hilda zog sich oft mit Malik und Babette zurück und besprach sich offenbar über ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Auch Lucien überlegte, was die momentane Situation für ihn bedeutete, kam jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass sich für ihn wahrscheinlich kaum etwas ändern würde. Er konnte ohnehin nichts tun und war daher in der Beseitigung dieses Problems herzlich nutzlos.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Consantius Tituleius die Bruderschaft schon seit einiger Zeit verfolgte. Anscheinend hatte er sie zu seiner persönlichen Hydra erklärt, und es war ihm bereits gelungen, einige unbedeutendere Köpfe der Hydra abzuschlagen. Es schmerzte der Bruderschaft zwar, hatte ihr aber bis jetzt noch keinen ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt. Doch die Gefahr wuchs stets, dass er eines Tages vielleicht doch den Körper traf und ihnen wirklich ernstlichen Schaden zufügte. Die Zeit drängte, dass endlich etwas gegen ihn unternommen und er außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde.

Wenige Tage später saß Hilda die Zeit für günstig genug, dass sie mit Lucien nach Riften aufbrach. Es widerstrebte ihr offenbar, die Zuflucht zu verlassen und damit nicht mehr unter ihrem Schutz zu lassen, doch anscheinend war es von Bedeutung, dass sie persönlich bei dem Anführer der Diebesgilde von Skyrim, Vernon Roche, erschien und mit ihm besprach, was es zu besprechen gab, um Consantius Tituleius zu beseitigen. Für Lucien hieß das, dass er erneut seine Sachen packte.

Er packte ebenso seinen Lohn ein, den auszugeben er noch nicht die Gelegenheit gefunden hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte bis auf Malik niemand die Zuflucht verlassen; der Rothwardone hatte den Auftrag gehabt, die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten und nach Anzeichen von Gefahren Ausschau zu halten. Lucien hoffte, dass er in Riften die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, sein Geld auszugeben, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht entschieden hatte, was er mit dem Lohn anfangen wollte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er das einfach spontan entschied.

Babette sollte Hilda in ihrer Abwesenheit vertreten. Das Vampirmädchen versicherte ihr tausendmal, dass sie sich nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen um die Familie kümmern würde, erst dann konnte Hilda sie verlassen, um ihre Mission anzutreten. Bis jetzt hatte Lucien keine allzu hohe Meinung von Hilda als Zufluchtsleiterin gehabt, egal, was er ihr gesagt hatte, aber er erkannte nun, dass sie sich sehr wohl um ihre Familie sorgte und stets um ihr Wohl bemüht war. Sie war Cassius Proximo also doch nicht so unähnlich, wie zunächst gedacht.

Sie wandten sich zunächst nach Norden, wandten sich dann jedoch an den südlichen Ufern des Illinalta Sees nach Osten in Richtung Flusswald und Weißlauf. Ihr weiterer Weg sollte sie dem Lauf des Weißflusses folgen lassen, bis dieser sich mit dem Dunkelwasserfluss verteilte. Dann würden sie diesem ein Stück stromaufwärts folgen, ihn aber in weiterhin östlicher Richtung überqueren und schließlich vor den Velothi Bergen nach Süden in Richtung Shors Stein und Riften abbiegen. Wie immer freute sich Lucien, einen weiteren Teil dieses sonderbaren Landes kennen zu lernen, und da sie nun gleich vier Fürstentümer zu durchqueren hatten, versprach es durchaus eine abwechslungsreiche Reise zu werden.

Die Fürstentümer in Himmelsrand waren unabhängiger voneinander, als es in Cyrodiil der Fall war. Beging man in einem Fürstentum ein Verbrechen, so wurde man in Himmelsrand in jedem anderen dafür nicht behelligt. Jedes der Fürstentümer des rauen Landes hatte seine eigene Gesetzgebung und Regierung. Es gab zwar in Einsamkeit, der Hauptstadt des Fürstentum Haafingar, einen Hochkönig, doch dieser besaß vor allem repräsentative Funktion. Doch über allem stand noch immer das Gesetz des Kaisers in Cyrodiil, und so gab es in jeder Hauptstadt der neun Fürstentümer Repräsentanten des Kaiserreiches sowie Vertretungen der Legion.

Während sie noch dem sich durch eine kleinere Bergkette schlängelnden Weg folgten, der von Flusswald aus nach Weißlauf führte, lichtete sich auf einmal der Wald, und während zu ihrer Rechten der Weißfluss einen Abhang hinabdonnerte, wichen die Berge zu beiden Seiten zurück und vor ihnen tat sich plötzlich eine weite Gradebene  auf. Und vor ihnen ragte auf einem kleinen Hügel Weißlauf auf.

Die Stadt war wohl das, was sich Lucien unter dem Inbegriff einer Nordstadt vorstellte. Die Stadt war ringsum von einer alten, bröckelnden Steinmauer umgeben. Die Häuser im Inneren der Mauer waren überwiegend aus Holz und Lehm gebaut, und die Dächer strohgedeckt. Über allem thronte die Feste des Jarls: die Drachenfeste, ein großer Komplex aus Holz, Stein und Strohdächern, der mit zahlreichen Giebeln in Form von Drachenköpfen verziert war.

»Ich würde sehr gerne eines Tages den Schädel von Numinex sehen«, murmelte Lucien vor sich hin und wandte sich dann direkt an Hilda. »Stimmt es, dass er Drachenkopf über dem Thron des Jarls hängt?«

»Ja«, sagte sie kurz angebunden. »Aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Komm, wir sollten nicht trödeln.«

Lucien war enttäuscht, moserte allerdings nicht. Hilda hatte Recht, ihre Mission war wichtiger als ein Abstecher aus Vergnügen nach Weißlauf.

Sie querten den Fluss Weißlauf und wandten sich allmählich nach Osten. Der Weg macht hier einen weiten Bogen erst nach Norden und dann nach Osten um den Hals der Welt genannten Berg herum, der höchste Berg in Skyrim und ein wahrlich beeindruckender Anblick. Immer mehr wurde der Verdacht in dem Jungen groß, dass dieses Land allgemein zu etwas größeren Dimensionen neigte, jedenfalls in mancherlei Hinsicht; die Kaiserstadt war mit ihrem Weißgoldturm noch immer die größte Stadt, die er bisher gesehen hatte.

»Was ist das dort oben kurz unter der Spitze des Berges?«, fragte er und deutete auf etwas, das aus der Ferne aussah wie ein Gebäude, das sich an die Bergflanke krallte.

»Hoch Hrothgar, der Sitz der Graubärte«, erklärte Hilda. »Manche Nord pilgern alle paar Jahre die Siebentausend Stufen zu ihnen hinauf, um die Weisheit ihrer falschen Götter zu erlangen. Außerdem sind sie Meister des Thu’um, der alten Magie der Drachen.«

»Drachen!« Lucien war baff. »Also gibt es sie doch noch!«

»Es hat sie gegeben, Junge«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Jetzt sind sie alle tot und nur noch ein Haufen Knochen. Manches ist jedoch geblieben. In manchen alten Nord Ruinen sollen noch heute die untoten Drachenpriester hausen, daher sei dir angeraten, ihre Gräber besser zu meiden; sie sind Gegner, denen keiner von uns begegnen wollen würde.«

Bei den Valtheimer Türmen gerieten sie das erste Mal in Bedrängnis. Schon von weitem konnten sie ausmachen, dass die alte Ruine von Banditen besetzt war, die sich die zwei Türme und die Brücke, die sich zwischen ihnen über den Weißlauf spannte, zum Wohnsitz auserkoren hatten und von dort aus arglosen Reisenden auflauerten.

Hilda fluchte. »Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, die Berge sind abseits der Wege hier nicht gangbar.« Sie knurrte. »Wir werden bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten und uns dann vorbei schleichen müssen.« Sie schien definitiv nicht über diese Verzögerung erfreut.

Sie suchten sich einen geeigneten Lagerplatz etwas abseits der Straße, wo sie nicht allzu schnell gesehen werden konnten. Dann warteten sie. Erst als auch der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwunden war, beschloss Hilda, dass es Zeit war.

Der Weg war hier zu ihrer rechten Seite von hohen Felswänden begrenzt, nach Norden hin fiel die Böschung jedoch zum Ufer des Weißflusses ab. Wenn sie sich vorsichtig und nicht allzu schnell bewegten, dann konnten sie vielleicht unbemerkt unter den Augen der Banditen davon schlüpfen. Lucien hatte Hilda gefragt, wie stark ihre Werwolfform war, doch sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie notfalls auch im Alleingang die Banditen töten konnte, da Luciens Kampfkraft noch nicht sonderlich nennenswert war, darauf anlegen wollte sie es jedoch nicht unbedingt. Dennoch war er im Stillen neugierig, einen Werwolf im Kampf zu sehen.

Doch dann verbannte er diese Gedanken. Jetzt war Vorsicht angebracht! Sie beide waren sehr geschickt in der Heimlichkeit, selbst Hilda, die mit ihrer riesigen Axt eigentlich nicht diesen Eindruck erweckte. Sie war hingegen sogar so talentiert, dass Lucien aufpassen musste, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen verlor, obwohl er sich nahe bei ihr hielt. Ob er jemals so gut werden würde wie sie?

Schritt um Schritt setzten sie in geduckter Haltung, Fuß vor Fuß, darauf bedacht, keine hastigen und schnellen Bewegungen zu machen, die sie im Dunklen verraten könnten. Sie hatten ihre Kaputen übergezogen und ihr Masken vor die Gesichter gelegt, damit ihre Haut sie im Schein der Monde nicht verriet. Tatsächlich waren sie sogar so leise, dass sie einen nahen Schneehasen erst dann aufschreckten, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt waren und er zufällig zum Schnuppern seine Nase in ihre Richtung hielt.

Luciens Herz raste vor Aufregung, denn auch er war nicht wirklich erpicht auf einen Kampf. Er wusste, dass dies nur schlecht für ihn ausgehen konnte, wegrennen würde er allerdings dennoch so lange nicht, wie Hilda es ihm nicht befahl.

Die Zufluchtsleiterin hielt immer wieder inne und beobachtete die Türme und die Banditen, die auf ihnen Wache hielten. Doch niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, so verblüffend es auch schien. Lucien war über sich selbst erstaunt, denn er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie in der Tat völlig unbehelligt davon kamen. Nachdem sie die Türme hinter sich gelassen hatten, schlugen sie sich in die Büsche und betraten erst wieder die Straße, als die Banditen sie von ihrem Lager aus nicht mehr sehen konnten.

»Sehr gut, halbe Portion«, lobte Hilda. »Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich so gut schlägst. In dir steckt mehr, als man meinen mag.«

Der Junge lächelte stolz.

»Aber bilde dir nicht zu viel darauf ein!«, schwächte sie sogleich ab. »Außerdem müssen wir die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Komm, nicht trödeln. Wir haben noch ein, zwei Meilen zu gehen.«

Dies versprach wieder einmal eine lange Nacht zu werden, doch er nahm es klaglos hin und folgte Hilda. Diese legte einen strammen Schritt vor und machte den Eindruck, mehr als nur ein oder zwei Meilen in dieser Nacht zu schaffen.

Erst als Mitternacht schon seit geraumer Zeit vorüber war und Luciens Beine bereits brannten und schmerzten von dem straffen Wandern, hielten sie und machten für den Rest der Nacht Rest. Fast augenblicklich schlief der Junge ein.

In seinem Schlaf träumte er sonderbare Dinge. Er stand in einem lichten Birkenwald, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ringsum waren in der Ferne Berge zu sehen, und von ihnen hallte ein seltsames Geräusch wieder, eine Art Rauschen wie von einem Wasserfall, nur … wilder. Er konnte es kaum beschreiben und einordnen, worum es sich dabei handelte, erst recht nicht.

Doch dann machte er am Himmel einen sonderbaren Schemen aus. Erst dachte er, es handelte sich dabei um einen großen Vogel, doch als das Wesen von den Bergen herabflog und immer näher kam, erkannte er, dass es kein Vogel war. Außerdem schien es die Quelle der sonderbaren Geräusche zu sein.

Und dann war es heran, ein riesiges Ungetüm aus Schuppen, Klauen und Hörnern. Ein Drache! Er sah genauso aus wie die Statue im Talos-Platz-Bezirk, nur wilder und vor allem viel lebendiger. Immer wieder brüllte der Drache, kreiste in weiten Bahnen über den Birkenwald und schien etwas zu suchen. Beute? Etwas anderes? Als er donnernd über Lucien hinweg zog, ignorierte er den Jungen jedoch, obwohl er sicher war, dass der Drache ihn bemerkt hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er nichts anderes gemacht hatte als zu kreisen und gelegentlich zu brüllen, zog der Drache ab. Er flog in Richtung des Halses der Welt und schien dessen Gipfel anzustreben. Ob er dort sein Nest hatte?

Fast bedauerte es Lucien, dass er wieder aufwachte. Er hatte einen richtigen, echten Drachen gesehen, und es war ihm egal, dass es nur im Traum geschehen war. Ein Drache, wie aufregend! Der Traum war irgendwie sonderbar gewesen, aber dennoch freute er sich über ihn sogar so sehr, dass er seine Müdigkeit und den mangelnden Schlaf ignorieren konnte.

Sie aßen rasch etwas, packten ihre Sachen und zogen dann weiter. Hilda machte klar, dass sie noch am Abend Riften erreichen wollte, auch wenn der Weg noch weit war. Dies bedeutete also ein weiterer langer Tag mit einem straffen Marsch. Lucien klammerte sich an die Erinnerung an seinen Traum, um sich bei Laune zu halten. Hilda sagte er nichts davon, da er spürte, dass sie ihn nur auslachen würde und das als die Träumerei eines Jungen abtun. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch nicht mehr als das. Lucien beschloss, bei Gelegenheit mehr über die Drachen herauszufinden, die so eng mit der Geschichte dieses Landes verbunden zu sein schienen.

Nach wenigen Meilen lichteten sich die Bäume zu ihrer linken und gaben den Blick frei über ein weites ebenes Gebiet, das jedoch anderes als die Tundren von Weißlauf von allem von nackter Erde und blankem Fels geprägt war. Nur vereinzelt standen die Bäume hier, doch die Landschaft war geprägt von vielen kleineren Gewässern, von denen Dampf aufstieg. Die Hitze flimmerte über dem brackigen, warmen Wasser der Sees.

»Die Thermalseen von Ostmarsch sind bei vielen beliebt, die Gelenkschmerzen haben«, warf Hilda ein. »Das warme Wasser, das hier zusammen mit den Dämpfen an die Oberfläche steigt, soll dabei sehr behilflich sein.«

In diesem Moment stieg von einem der Tümpel in der Ferne eine hohe Wassersäule explosionsartig in die Höhe. Lucien stieß einen Laut der Überraschung aus.

»Was war denn das?«, rief er begeistert.

»Beruhig dich, halbe Portion«, lächelte Hilda. »Das war ein Geysir, die findest du hier öfters.«

Damit befand sie die Rundschau über das Gelände für beendet und ging weiter. Lucien, obgleich er gern die sonderbare Landschaft genauer untersucht hätte, statt nur an ihrem südlichen Rand vorbei zu laufen, folgte ihr dennoch. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick jedoch nach Norden, in der Hoffnung, noch einen Geysir zu beobachten. Doch seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht, anscheinend war dieses Naturphänomen sehr launisch und zeigte sich nur selten.

Eine ganze Weile marschierten sie nördlich einer großen Felsformation entlang und arbeiteten sich langsam immer höher an ihr empor. Riften lag auf einer Hochebene zwischen mehreren Gebirgen, diese hohe Felsmauer markierte das nördliche Ende der Ebene. Schließlich bogen sie nach Süden ab, woraufhin der Weg begann, sich das letzte Stück in Serpentinen die Felswand emporzuarbeiten. Er schnitt teils tief in den Fels ein und es wurde deutlich, dass an manchen Stellen mit Pickäxten hatte nachgeholfen werden müssen, um Platz zu schaffen.

Doch schließlich war auch das geschafft und sie befanden sich nun im Herzstück des Rift, des Fürstentums um Riften herum. Ein lichter Birkenwald erstreckte sich durch fast das gesamte Fürstentum, und mit Erstaunen stellte Lucien fest, dass es jener Wald aus seinem Traum gewesen war. Quasi schon automatisch wanderte Luciens Blick zum Hals der Welt, der auch hier noch freilich sehr gut zu sehen war.

»Lebt dort oben ein Drache?«, fragte er und deutete auf den Berg, ehe er merkte, was er da gefragt hatte. Doch da war es schon zu spät und die Worte waren gesprochen. Wie peinlich!

»Blödsinn«, schnaube Hilda. »Ich sagte doch, dass es keine Drachen mehr gibt. Schlag dir solche Flausen aus dem Kopf, du hast Wichtigeres, um das du dir Gedanken machen solltest.«

»Natürlich, Herrin«, sagte er eilig. »Das war dumm von mir.«

Und das war es in der Tat. Er nahm sich fest vor, seine Nachforschungen zu den Drachen von Skyrim auf einen unbestimmten späteren Zeitpunkt zu legen, wenn nicht so wichtige Dinge wie seine Ausbildung anstanden. Selbst, wenn dies bedeutete, dass er damit noch lange warten musste. Doch es eilte ja nichts und Bücher rannten nicht weg.

Die Wanderung durch Rift war sehr angenehm. Gelegentlich sprangen Hirsche oder auch der eine oder andere Elch vor ihnen davon, Hasen und Vögel bevölkerten zahlreich die Wälder des Fürstentums. Es war sehr schön hier, befand Lucien, denn der Wald stand nicht so dicht wie in Falkenring und ermöglichte damit einen deutlich weiteren Blick.

Lucien hatte leider nicht so viel Zeit und Ruhe, um die Landschaft genießen zu können, wie er gerne hätte, denn ungeachtet der Natur um sie herum legte Hilda noch immer ein straffes Tempo vor. Sie war anscheinend wirklich felsenfest davon überzeugt, heute noch Riften zu erreichen, egal, wie müde sie dann waren. Es dämmerte schon, aber sie schien sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen.

Doch da hielt sie mit einem Male an. Sie hatten bereits die kleine Bergbausiedlung Shors Stein umgangen und hinter sich gelassen. »Still!«, zischte sie. »Hörst du das?«

»Stimmen!«, wisperte Lucien. »Vor uns.«

In der Ferne war ein Wachtturm zu sehen, der das Banner des Fürstentums trug. Zu dessen Füßen erschienen hinter einer großen Felsformation mehrere Wachtsoldaten des Rift. Hastig sah sich Hilda um, doch es gab keine Versteckmöglichkeit. Zudem schien es, dass die Soldaten sie bereits gesehen, wenn auch noch nicht erkannt hatten. Doch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, denn zu ihrem eigenen Schutz trugen sie ihre Eingehüllten Rüstungen, um gegen Angriffe von wilden Tieren gewappnet zu sein. Die Soldaten brauchten also nur nahe genug zu kommen, um sie als Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft auszumachen. Wenn sie sich nun hastig zu verstecken oder zu tarnen suchten, wäre dies ebenfalls sehr verdächtig.

»Ach, scheiß drauf«, knurrte Hilda.

Und dann begann sie sich zu verwandeln. Ihre Glieder wurden länger und kräftiger, Fell wuchs ihr mit einem Male am ganzen Körper und auch ihr Kopf verformte sich. Er wurde größer und größer und ein Maul wuchs ihr mitten aus dem Gesicht.

Lucien wusste, was hier passierte, und dennoch war er erschrocken, als er den Werwolf das erste Mal in seiner natürlichen Form sah. Hilda brüllte animalisch auf, dass es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief, und dann stürmte sie auf die ebenso erschrockenen Soldaten zu.

Es war nur eine Sache von Augenblicken. Die Handvoll Soldaten, die die Straße patrouillierten, waren völlig überrumpelt, einige konnten noch nicht einmal ihre Waffen ziehen, ehe Hilda über sie her fiel. Der Werwolf hieb mit seinen langen Klauen wild um sich und schnappte nach den Männern. Deren Fleisch riss wie Papier, und sie wurden von den Hieben teils mehrere Schritte weit durch die Luft geschleudert. Ihre Schreie waren kurz und schmerzvoll und zeugten von ihrer Pein und Angst.

Lucien sah dem Schauspiel stocksteif zu. Der Anblick des Todes war ihm mittlerweile sehr vertraut und unter normalen Umständen hätte er darauf gebrannt, sich am Kampf zu beteiligen. Doch dort vor ihm zerriss ein Werwolf die Soldaten in der Luft wie Spielzeug! Das war ein Anblick, an dem er sich definitiv nicht so schnell gewöhnen würde.

Nachdem alles vorbei war, tappte Hilda wieder zu ihm, als sei nichts gewesen.

»Angst?«, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme hatte sich ebenso verändert, klang wilder und ein gutturales Knurren schwang in mir mit.

Kleinlaut nickte Lucien und hoffte, dass sie ihre wilde Natur ihm gegenüber beherrschen konnte.

»Gut so.« Sie schien amüsiert darüber. »Das solltest du auch. Aber komm jetzt und hilf mir, die Leichen zu verstecken.«

Noch während sie sich umdrehte, um zum Schauplatz des Kampfes zurückzukehren, endete die Verwandlung, und es war wieder Hilda, die in aller Seelenruhe die Straße entlang ging. Lucien brauchte einige Momente, bis er sein rasendes Herz beruhigt hatte und seine steifen Glieder ihm wieder gehorchten. Werwolf hin oder her, es war noch immer Hilda, seine Zufluchtsleiterin, und als solche würde sie, gebunden an die Gebote, ihn nicht töten, selbst wenn sie ihre Biestform trug. Hatte er sich wirklich noch einen Tag zuvor gewünscht, sie einmal in Aktion zu sehen? Nach dem soeben Gesehenen erschien ihm das recht sonderbar.

Sie schleiften die Leichen von der Straße weg und versteckten sie in einem Gebüsch, wie sie die Körper zusätzlich mit Laub bedeckten. Dann versuchten sie bestmöglich das Blut auf dem Boden mit Staub zu bedecken und die Spuren des Kampfes zu verwischen. Wirklich optimal war es nicht, aber es sollte reichen, um nicht sofort aufzufallen.

»Wie kommen wir dann eigentlich nach Riften hinein?«, fragte Lucien.

»Riften ist seit jeher die Stadt der Diebe«, sagte Hilda. »Und die Diebe sind ein gewitztes Volk. Sie haben diverse Geheimwege angelegt, um unbemerkt die Stadt betreten und verlassen zu können. Unter den Straßen Riftens zieht sich ein weit verzweigtes Kanalisationssystem entlang, Rattenweg genannt. Die Unterwelt der Stadt hatte den Rattenweg schon vor Zeiten erweitert und an ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse angepasst. Es ist dennoch Vorsicht geboten. Manche Ecken sind schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden und wer weiß, was dort heute alles haust.«

Noch ehe sie in Sichtweite des Stadttores kamen, schlugen sie sich nach Westen in die Wälder. Nach einem weiten Bogen, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Torwache sie trotz der mittlerweile hereingebrochenen Nacht gesehen hatte, näherten sie sich der Stadtmauer. Hilda schien nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau zu halten, und Lucien vermutete, dass es einer der Eingänge war, von dem sie gesprochen hatte.

Sie wurde recht bald bei einer kleinen Felsgruppe fündig. Gut verborgen unter einem Busch fanden sie hier eine Falltür. Sie war verschlossen, doch ein kräftiger Hieb mit der Axt löste das Problem rasch. Hilda schob die Holztrümmer beiseite und offenbarte damit eine Leiter, die in die dunkle Tiefe hinab führt.

»Roche wird nicht erfreut sein«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Er hätte mir eben den Schlüssel geben sollen, seine Schuld.«

Damit machte sie den Anfang und stieg die Leiter hinab. Mit einem kleinen Illusionszauber sorgte sie für Licht. Lucien folgte ihr. Ein kalter Wind wehte ihnen entgegen und die Luft roch muffig. Gelegentlich löste sich ein Tropfen von der Wand und fiel weiter unten platschend auf den Boden.

Sie kletterten nur wenige Schritt in die Tiefe hinab, dann erreichten sie den schlammigen Boden, der mit allerlei Unrat bedeckt war. Lucien verzog angewidert das Gesicht, ehe ihm auffiel, dass es einst eine Zeit gegeben hatte, wo ihm all der Dreck nichts ausgemacht hatte, da er in ihm gelebt hatte. Es schien ihm wie ein anderes Leben, jetzt, wo er sich an die Annehmlichkeiten der Zufluchten gewöhnt hatte. Ein wenig erstaunte es ihn, wie verwöhnt er geworden war.

Hilda hatte indes eine Fackel an der Wand ausgemacht und löste sie aus ihrer Halterung. Mit einem einfachen Feuerzauber entzündete sie die Fackel und erhellte so auf konventionelle Weise den Gang.

»Blöde Magie«, murrte sie. »Kein Nord nutzt sie.«

»Sie hat ihren Nutzen«, warf Lucien ein. »Oder?«

»Aber ein Nord zaubert nicht«, hielt sie dagegen. »Das machen nur verweichlichte Kaiserliche. Nun, du hast dennoch Recht. Lass uns gehen.«

Damit war für sie das Thema beendet und sie ging zielstrebig den Gang entlang. Sie wusste anscheinend, wo es lang ging, denn wenn sie andere Gänge kreuzten, zögerte sie meist nicht mit ihrer Wahl des Weges. Lage Zeit wanderten sie abgesehen vom Fackelschein im Dunkeln, doch nach einer Weile wurden die Anzeichen menschlicher Anwesenheit deutlicher, und wenn es nur ein Haufen feuchten, schimmeligen Strohs in irgendeiner Ecke sowie ein paar Lumpen waren. Es schien den Abschaum der Gesellschaft nach hier unten verschlagen haben, aber auch die kriminelle Unterwelt.

»Hat die Bruderschaft gute Beziehungen zur Diebesgilde?«, fragte Lucien irgendwann.

»Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es in anderen Provinzen des Kaiserreichs aussieht, aber Roche und ich verstehen uns wirklich gut«, sagte Hilda. »Nun, wie man sich eben gut mit einem Dieb verstehen kann, aber er weiß, dass ich ihm die Hand abhake, wenn er mir mein Geld stehlen will. Du bist übrigens gut beraten, gut auf deine Wertsachen aufzupassen, während du in der Stadt bist. Diebe stehlen nicht voneinander, aber wir sind ja keine Diebe. Du darfst allerdings auch ruhig einen Dieb abstechen, wenn er dir etwas zu stehlen versucht. Roche mag das zwar nicht, aber wenn seine Diebe dumm genug sind, von uns zu stehlen, ist das sein Problem und nicht unseres.«

»Ist der Anführer der Diebesgilde nicht der Graufuchs?«, fragte Lucien.

»Das ist er«, bestätigte sie. »Allerdings kann er nicht in allen Stützpunkten seiner Gilde zugleich sein, also braucht er an anderen Orten Repräsentanten. Hier ist es Vernon Roche.«

Mittlerweile häuften sich die Zeichen menschlicher Anwesenheit. Anscheinend waren sie zu so etwas wie Wohnquartieren für die Armen gekommen. Gelegentlich gingen Türen von den Gängen ab und auch sonst fanden sie immer wieder den einen oder anderen Tisch und Stuhl, gelegentlich auch dekoriert mit etwas Essen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Lucien einen huschenden Schatten und nur kurz darauf ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Gürtel, wo seine Geldbörse hing. Hastig griff er danach, doch da war es schon zu spät.

»Dieb!«, schrie er erbost.

Hilda reagierte geistesgegenwärtiger. Sie sprang vor und schnappte den Dieb, kaum dass er drei Schritte hatte tun können. »Ha! Hab ich dich!«, rief sie aus. »Na, was habe ich dir gesagt, Lucien? Diebe sind dreist und im Regelfall auch dumm.« Sie wandte sich an den Dieb, ein schmächtiger Junge, der sich verzweifelt in ihrem Griff wandte. »Weißt du, wen du gerade bestohlen hast?«, fragte sie ihn und hielt ihn spielend hoch.

Er versuchte nach ihr zu boxen und zu treten, doch mit wenig Erfolg. »Irgendwelche Idioten, die nicht wissen, wo sie hingehören!«, fauchte er. »Lass mich los, du Schnepfe!«

»Gerne, aber vorher überlasse ich dich Lucien«, sagte sie seelenruhig. »Er scheint sehr böse darüber zu sein, dass du ihn bestehlen wolltest.«

Das war Lucien in der Tat. Er kochte vor Wut. Das war sein Geld, das er sich selbst erarbeitet hatte! Sein erstes eigenes Geld, das er sich nicht einfach so von einer dahergelaufenen Kanalratte stehlen ließ! Ein klein wenig ärgerte er sich auch über sich selbst, dass der Dieb ihn so einfach hatte bestehlen können.

»Hier, Lucien«, sagte Hilda und schob ihm den Dieb entgegen. »Wie ich es sagte, du darfst mit ihm machen, was du willst.«

Ein boshaftes Grinsen legte sich auf Luciens Züge. Rache war süß! Es tat gut, seinen Ärger über den Dieb an diesem selbst auszulassen. Also zog er seinen Dolch und näherte sich dem Jungen langsam.

»Man bestiehlt nicht einfach so ein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft«, sagte er und ergötzte sich daran, wie das Gesicht des jungen Diebs bleich und bleicher wurde.

»Ich denke, ich stech‘ dir die Augen aus, das ist eine angemessene Entschädigung«, sagte er.

»Nein, bitte nicht!«, begann der Dieb nun zu betteln. »Ich … ich wusste doch nicht … Ich wollte doch nicht …! Bitte, nimm dein Geld und lass mich gehen!«

Doch Lucien dachte gar nicht daran. Der Dieb hatte ihn bestohlen, also sollte er dafür nun zahlen. Der Idiot würde niemanden mehr bestehlen. Es brauchte nur zwei präziser Stiche dafür. Der Dieb schrie schrill auf, während ihm Blut und seine zerstörten Augen über das Gesicht liefen. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick und die Rache sehr befriedigend.

»Das hast du davon«, verhöhnte Lucien ihn.

Hilda ließ den Jungen los, welcher zu Boden stürzte und sich schluchzend die Hände vor sein zerstörtes Gesicht hielt.

»Meine Augen! Meine Augen!«, wimmerte er immer wieder.

»Nette Sache«, kommentierte sie. »Ich hätte darauf getippt, dass du ihm eher ein paar Finger abschneidest. Aber das ist definitiv … _nachhaltiger_. Du gefällst mir immer mehr, halbe Portion, wirklich. Aber komm, lass uns gehen.«

Nun wieder mit deutlich besserer Laune ließ Lucien sein Opfer hinter sich zurück, nachdem er sein Geld wieder an sich genommen hatte, und folgte Hilda weiterhin durch das Tunnellabyrinth des Rattenwegs. Nach einer Weile hielt sie vor einer bestimmten Tür an und öffnete sie. Als sie hindurchtraten, fanden sie sich im Inneren einer Zisterne wieder, anscheinend das Wasserreservoir für einen der Brunnen der Stadt über ihnen, denn ein Wasserbecken befand sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf der anderen Seite der Zisterne befand sich etwas, das Lucien bei genauerem Hinsehen als Schenke ausmachte. Entlang der Wände des großen Raumes waren zudem mehrere Nischen eingelassen, die sich Händler zu ihrem Sitz auserkoren hatten. Lucien war erstaunt. Damit entpuppte sich der Rattenwegs endgültig als Stadt unter der Stadt, wie faszinierend!

Hilda hielt sich nicht lange mit irgendwelchem Staunen auf, da sie all das offenbar bereits kannte. Sie hielt geradewegs auf die Schenke zu.

»Willkommen in der Zerbrochenen Flasche«, sagte sie zu Lucien, »dem Operationszentrum der Diebesgilde in Himmelsrand. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, wie Roche dir sicherlich auch gleich sagen wird.«

Die Schenke war gut besucht. Der Schankwirt stand hinter seinem Tresen und verschmierte mit einem ranzigen Lappen die Flecken auf der Theke, während mehrere Leute, Menschen wie Mer, an den Tischen der Bar saßen und verschiedene Speisen und Getränke genossen. Entgegen dem ersten Eindruck, den all das machte, wirte das, was hier ausgeteilt wurde, durchaus hochwertig.

Ihre Ankunft schien niemanden weiter sonderlich zu stören; anscheinend war man es gewohnt, dass gelegentlich ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft vorbei sah. Lediglich Lucien erhielt einige längere Blicke, als wolle man herausfinden, wer dieses neue Gesicht an Hildas Seite war. Ebenjene hielt zielstrebig auf einen der Tische zu, an welchem ein Bretone mittleren Alters, dunklem Haar und auffallend unauffälligen Gesicht saß, klopfte auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann ungefragt dazu. Der Mann gehörte zu jener Sorte Mensch, die man eigentlich sogleich wieder vergaß, sobald man ihn sah. Und doch war etwas an ihm, das Lucien nicht benennen konnte und das ihn sehr wohl sehr besonders machte.

»Ah, Hilda, direkt wie eh und je!«, begrüßte sie der Mann offenbar keineswegs erbost über ihr Verhalten. »Was verschlägt Euch zu uns und wer ist der junge Mann an Eurer Seite? Ein neues Familienmitglied?«

»Exakt«, bestätigte sie. »Lucien, komm setz dich zu uns. Das ist Vernon Roche. Sei höflich, ihm kannst du nicht so leicht die Augen ausstehen, wenn er dir etwas stiehlst, weil du ihn verärgert hast.«

Lucien beherzigte diesen Rat und bemühte sich, möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Er murmelte eine Begrüßung und setzte sich zu den beiden Erwachsenen. So wirklich wohl fühlte er sich hier nicht. Er war unter Garantie von Dieben umgeben, was ihm das Gefühl gab, dass jeder von ihnen ein Auge auf sein Geld geworfen und sicher auch schon einen Finger, wenn nicht gar die ganze Hand daran gelegt hatte.

»Augen ausgestochen?«, wiederholte Roche mit hochgezogener Braue. »Habt Ihr schon wieder einen meiner Diebe malträtiert? Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht mag.«

»Ihr werdet es auch nicht mögen, wenn ich Euch sage, dass ich den Westeingang mal wieder offengelegt habe«, konterte Hilda. »Ich habe Euch aber auch oft genug gesagt, dass Ihr mir einfach den Schlüssel geben sollt, ebenso, dass Ihr endlich Euren Leuten einbläuen sollt, keinen Dunklen Bruder oder keine Dunkle Schwester zu beklauen. Lucien hat nur gleiches mit gleichem vergolten.«

Roche musterte den Jungen. »Du hast einem meiner Diebe die Augen ausgestochen?«, fragte er durchaus mit Verwunderung in der Stimme. »Sieh einer an. Traut man dir gar nicht zu. Andererseits bist du Teil von Hildas Familie. Aber ich vergesse meine Manieren. Wirt, etwas zu essen und zu trinken für die beiden auf meine Rechnung!«

Der Mann kam dem rasch nach. Als er serviert hatte, wandte sich Roche wieder an die Neuankömmlinge.

»So, nun noch einmal«, sagte er. »„Was lässt Euch uns beehren? Sicher nicht nur ein netter Plausch.«

»Wir haben ein Problem, das  sich da General Consantius Tituleius nennt«, eröffnete Hilda.

»Dann stecht ihn ab«, sagte der Dieb geradeheraus. »Ist es nicht das, was Ihr für gewöhnlich tut?«

»Durchaus«, bestätigte Hilda. »Doch dieses Mal bedarf es etwas anderer Methoden – _subtilere_ , um genau zu sein. Ihn einfach zu ermorden, wäre zu offensichtlich und würde nur den Zorn seiner Männer gegen uns erwecken, was uns damit kein Stück weiter bringt. Nein, Tituleius muss auf andere Weise verschwinden. Und da kommt Ihr ins Spiel.«

»Wie viel zahlt Ihr?«, fragte Roche sogleich.

»Tausend Septime«, nannte sie ihr Startgebot.

Der Dieb schnaubte. »Pah! Das würdet Ihr nicht einmal Euren eigenen Assassinen zahlen, wenn Ihr ihn doch ermorden lassen würdet. Nein, da muss etwas drauf gelegt werden, ein ziemlicher Batzen, ehrlich gesagt. Ein so hohes Tier wie Tituleius aus dem Rennen zu werfen, ist sehr kostspielig. Ich brauche Diebe, Kontaktmänner und Material. Es müssen zig Fälschungen angefertigt, Bestechungen vorgenommen werden. So einfach ist das nicht, was Ihr da von uns verlangt.«

»Und wenn ich die Zusammenarbeit mit der Bruderschaft anbiete, würde das euren Preis senken?«, fragte sie. »Immerhin könntet Ihr so Material sparen, um es einmal so auszudrücken. Eure Gilde hat Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten, über die wir nicht verfügen, doch umgekehrt gilt dasselbe.«

»Das hängt von den Details ab, die wir noch besprechen müssen«, sagte Roche. »Aber einen gewissen Preisnachlass könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, nur die Höhe bleibt abzuwarten. Ich gehe ohne das jedoch von dreitausend Septimen aus.«

»Da kann man sicherlich noch etwas machen«, hielt Hilda weiterhin dagegen. »Zweitausendfünfhundert.«

»Zweitausendneunhundert.«

»Zweitausendsiebenhundert.«

»Zweitausendsiebenhundertfünfzig. Unter Vorbehalt, sollten die Bedingungen mehr verlangen.«

»Abgemacht.«

»Abgemacht.«

»Und über den Preisnachlas sprechen wir, wenn wir die Details haben und wir wissen, wie wir uns am besten gegenseitig unterstützen«, fügte Hilda noch an.

Roche seufzte, schmunzelte aber. »Hart wie eh und je«, kommentierte er. »Aber ja, das tun wir. Ihr sollt jedoch erst einmal ruhen, der Weg war sicherlich weit und dieser Tage nicht ohne Gefahren. Nicht, dass Euch das arg in Bedrängnis bringen würde. Fühlt Euch dennoch wie zu Hause. Das gilt natürlich auch für Euren jungen Begleiter.«

Als Hilda sich bedankt hatte für die Gastfreundlichkeit, und sie beide schon im Gehen begriffen waren, fügte Roche noch an: »Ah, Hilda, und irgendwann stelle ich Euch die Kosten für die Falltür in Rechnung.«

»Gebt mir einfach den Schlüssel«, flötete sie und entschwand in den Nachbarraum.

Lucien folgte ihr. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine weitere Zisterne. Die anscheinend den Kern des Diebesversteckes ausmachte. Zahlreiche Diebe verweilten hier, schwatzten miteinander oder pflegten ihre Ausrüstung. An den Wänden waren verschiedene Wohnparteien aufgestellt, Betten, Regale, Truhen, Tische. Alles, was es brauchte, um dieses feuchte Loch in der Erde erstaunlich wohnlich zu machen.

Anscheinend kannte man Hilda unter den Dieben sogar sehr gut. Sie wurde freundlich aufgenommen und man gab ihr und Lucien bereitwillig einen Platz zum Schlafen. Selbst die Betten waren durchaus als komfortabel zu bezeichnen.

»Alles in allem ein guter Tag«, sagte Hilda. »Roche hat es nicht gesagt, aber er hat mir einen Freundschaftspreis angeboten. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht feilschen sollen, aber das hätte er mir wahrscheinlich sogar noch verübelt. Nun, du jedenfalls hast ebenso ganz schön Eindruck geschunden.«

»Wirklich?«, Lucien war erstaunt. »Ich habe doch nichts weiter getan als dazusitzen und schweigend zuzuhören.«

»Aber du hast dem Dieb, der dich bestehlen wollte, die Augen ausgestochen«, erinnerte Hilda ihn. »Zwar mag es Roche nicht, wenn wir seine Diebe auf diese Weise zurichten, wie gesagt, aber jetzt weiß er, aus welchem Holz du geschnitzt bist und dass mit dir zu rechnen ist. Genau das solltest du hier zeigen, halbe Portion. Du siehst ja, unsere Kontakte zur Diebesgilde sind durchaus zum beiderseitigen Nutzen, daher ist es auch für dich von Vorteil, wenn du hier bekannt bist. Und das bist du nach dieser Nummer auf jeden Fall.«

Die Logik gefiel Lucien durchaus sehr. Wenn er sich auf diese Weise den Respekt der Leute erarbeiten konnte, dann war das eine sehr angenehme Weise. Er fühlte sich stark und überlegen und malte sich bereits aus, was erst sein würde, wenn er im Rang aufgestiegen war und er sich einen Namen in der Unterwelt des Kaiserreiches gemacht hatte. Die Bruderschaft war sehr mächtig, wie er mittlerweile wusste. Kam er in ihren Reihen zu einem Namen, würde das auch über ihre Grenzen hinaus gehört werden.

»Ich danke Euch für diese Gelegenheit, die Ihr mir gegeben habt«, sagte er daher.

Hilda winkte ab. »Ich mag dieses katzbuckelige Gesülze nicht, das weißt du. Aber ja, gern geschehen. Du bist Teil der Familie, und um die Familie kümmert man sich eben. Und jetzt schlaf, der Tag war lang und ich habe morgen noch vieles mit Roche zu besprechen.«

Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihre Stiefel aus, legte sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren und schnarchte schon wenige Augenblicke später. Lucien schmunzelte, tat es ihr dann aber nach. Der Tag war in der Tat lang gewesen, und er war froh, endlich Ruhe zu finden. Und so war auch er rasch eingeschlafen.

Hilda war so freundlich und ließ ihn ausschlafen. Als er erwachte, sah er, dass sie bereits aufgestanden und verschwunden war. Nachdem er sich gestreckt und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, sah er sich um. Es herrschte bereits reger Betrieb im Heim der Gilde, jeder schien etwas zu tun zu haben, und kaum jemand achtete auf den Jungen. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich etwas umzuhören und unauffällig einige Gespräche zu belauschen. Er fand mittlerweile einigen Gefallen daran, andere Leute auf diese Weise auszuhorchen. Wie es sich herausstellte, fiel ihm das recht einfach, da niemand so recht auf ihn zu achten schien. Er brauchte einfach so tun, als würde er etwas genauer begutachten, und sperrte die Ohren auf.

Die Diebe sprachen vor allem über ihre Diebstähle. Anders als die Bruderschaft schienen Diebe oftmals auf eigene Faust zu arbeiten. Sie suchten sich ein Haus aus, stiegen ein und nahmen mit, was ihnen die Mühe wert schien. Die Gilde hatte zahlreiche Hehler, an welche sie ihr Diebesgut verkaufen konnten und so zu ordentlich Geld machten. Auf diese Weise schien die Gilde einen beträchtlichen Gewinn machen zu können, nicht nur durch Aufträge wie jenen, den Hilda an Vernon Roche herangetragen hatte.

Doch dann beschloss Lucien, dass er seine Zufluchtsleiterin nicht allzu lange warten lassen sollte. Wer wusste schon, wie lange sie schon auf den Beinen war. Er betrat also die Zerbrochene Flasche und fand hier in der Tat Hilda und Roche in ein Gespräch vertieft vor.

»Setz dich zu uns, Lucien«, sagte Hilda zu ihm, als sie ihn bemerkte. »Der Wirt soll dir ein Frühstück bringen.«

Die kleine Unterbrechung schien die beiden nicht weiter gestört zu haben. Nachdem Lucien sein Essen bekommen hatte, hörte er zu, was sie zu besprechen hatten. Es ging anscheinend nun um die Details des Auftrages, General Consantius Tituleius zu beseitigen.

Lucien war erstaunt, wie viel für so etwas besprochen werden konnte, denn es brauchte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag dafür. Hilda nannte, was sie sich in etwa vorgestellt hatte, und Roche bestätigte, ob dies im Rahmen der Diebesgilde möglich war oder nicht. Sie legten sich mögliche Vorgehensweisen und erste grobe Pläne zurecht und überlegten, was alles benötigt werden könnte und wie ihre Zusammenarbeit aussehen konnte.

Der Junge hörte aufmerksam zu und überlegte, was er daraus lernen konnte, denn dafür war er schließlich mitgekommen. Es galt, Kontakte zur Diebesgilde zu knüpfen und, wie eigentlich immer, seine Fähigkeiten als Mörder der Bruderschaft zu schulen. Hilda und Roche gingen sehr überlegt vor und spielten duzende Szenarien durch, die sich potenziell ereignen könnten, während sie gegen den General vorgingen.

Stets waren aber gefälschte Dokumente und Bestechungen Kern ihrer Planungen. Den General einfach zu ermorden, würde viel zu leicht zur Dunklen Bruderschaft zurückzuführen sein, also musste er irgendwie aus dem Weg geschafft und ersetzt werden durch einen Nachfolger, der die Ambitionen Consantius Tituleius‘ nicht teilte und somit die Bruderschaft in Ruhe ließ. Ein geeigneter Nachfolger musste daher gefunden und mithilfe der Diebe an die richtige Position gesetzt werden, nachdem Tituleius aus dem Weg geräumt worden war, am besten versetzt in eine weit entfernte Provinz des Kaiserreiches, wo er die Bruderschaft nur noch schwer behelligen konnte.

Ihre Planungen gingen sogar so weit, dass sie den Zuhörer in Bravil in Cyrodiil kontaktieren wollten, um ihn zu bitten, die Mutter der Nacht zu befragen, ob sie hilfreiche Informationen für sie besaß. Des Weiteren wollte Roche sein Netz von Spionen und Mittelsmännern mobilisieren. So mächtig die Bruderschaft auch war, sie besaßen solche Mittel nicht, denn sie erhielten ihre Aufträge über die Mutter der Nacht. Wenn das Schwarze Sakrament vollzogen wurde, wurde damit zu ihr gebetet und sie gab die Informationen an ihren Zuhörer weiter. Das machte ein weit ausgefächertes und gut ausgebautes Netz von Informanten unnötig, denn die Mutter der Nacht hörte alles, was für die Bruderschaft von Belang war.

Lucien erfuhr so viele interessante Dinge, wie vor allem die Diebesgilde aber auch die Bruderschaft arbeiteten. Es war sehr viel auf einmal, doch mittlerweile war er recht gut geübt drin, sich viele Informationen auf einmal zu merken. Dies war Wissen, das ihm sicherlich irgendwann noch einmal von Nutzen sein würde.

In den Abendstunden waren Hilda und Vernon Roche fertig mit ihren Planungen und alle weiteren Schritte zur Beseitigung General Consantius Tituleius‘ konnten in die Wege geleitet werden. Es würde höchstens noch einige Wochen dauern, bis die Bruderschaft endlich Ruhe vor ihm hatte.


	10. Der Barde von Weißlauf

Obgleich Lucien einige interessante Dinge von ihrem Ausflug nach Riften hatte mitnehmen können, nicht zuletzt tiefe Einblicke in die Unterwelt des Landes, so fragte er sich dennoch auf ihrem Rückweg, ob es wirklich so nötig gewesen wäre, dass er mitgekommen war. Im Prinzip hatte er kaum etwas anderes getan, als stillschweigend zuzuhören und kaum drei Worte am Stück zu sprechen, weil es nichts gegeben hatte, bei dem er mitreden konnte. Dennoch war Hilda der Ansicht, dass er sehr wohl einen großen Gewinn daraus hatte ziehen können, vor allem, da er dem jungen Dieb die Augen ausgestochen hatte. Er glaubte ihr, aber so wirklich sah er seinen Nutzen noch nicht. Vielleicht musste er einfach die Zeit abwarten und sehen, was passierte, sollte er einmal mehr mit der Diebesgilde zu tun bekommen.

Als sie wieder die Zuflucht erreichten, waren sie sofort von neugierigen Familienmitgliedern umringt. Jeder wollte wissen, wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen würde. Hilda kam kaum dazu, zwei zusammenhängende Sätze zu sprechen.

»Jetzt ist aber gut!«, donnerte sie irgendwann. »Ihr seid wie eine Horde Kleinkinder!«

Erst da konnte sie in Ruhe aussprechen. Was sie berichtete, schienen für die ganze Familie gute Neuigkeiten zu sein, sie waren alle in Hochstimmung.

»Und für uns gibt es ebenfalls etwas zu tun!«, freute sich Hjortkar.

»Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich sogar eine recht wichtige Rolle bekommen«, sagte Hilda zu ihm. »Ihr seid ein ehemaliger Offizier der Legion und könntet daher durchaus von Bedeutung für die Mission sein. Doch die Einzelheiten diesbezüglich können erst festgelegt werden, wenn wir die nötigen Informationen besitzen. Und darum können sich nur Roches Diebe kümmern. Ich werde derweil den Zuhörer über unser Unternehmen informieren.«

Es kehrte wieder halbwegs Normalität in der Zuflucht ein. Die Spannungen legten sich etwas, nun, da Schritte in die Wege geleitet waren, um die Gefahr zu bannen, die von General Consantius Tituleius ausging. Für Lucien hieß das, dass er nun endlich wieder zu einem geregelten Übungsablauf kam. Hilda hatte bereits einige Pläne für ihn angefertigt und war momentan noch dabei, für ihn und auch M‘raaj-Dar einen Arkanen Verzauberer zu organisieren. Keiner in der Zuflucht war sonderlich magiebegabt oder besaß mehr als grundlegendes Wissen, sodass sie insbesondere dem Khajiit damit keine große Hilfe waren. Dennoch wollte sie ihm wenigstens die Hilfe anbieten, zu der sie in der Lage war, ohne ihn zur Magiergilde zu schicken. Und das hatte M‘raaj-Dar immerhin selbst abgelehnt. Zu sicher, zu viele Regeln, zu wenig Zerstörung, sagte er.

Hilda überlegte deswegen seit einiger Zeit, ihn nach Cheydinhal zu schicken. Jetzt, da Lucien von dort für eine ganze Weile weg war, war dort Platz für den Khajiit, und Caelwen war ihm sicher eine größere Hilfe, als versuchte Selbststudien hier in Falkenring, wo er keinen fähigen Lehrer hatte.

Lucien zumindest wäre froh, wenn M‘raaj-Dar ginge. Er behandelte ihn noch immer genauso herablassend wie am ersten Tag, vielleicht sogar mehr, weil er anscheinend der Liebling aller war. Es herrschte keine Liebe zwischen ihnen, und das würde es auch nie tun. Von daher war es wohl besser, wenn einer von ihnen ging, denn es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden ernsthaft aneinander gerieten.

Sooft es ihnen möglich war, erteilten Babette und Malik Lucien Unterricht, der Rothwardone in den Kampfkünsten mit Klingenwaffen und dem Bogen, und das Vampirmädchen in der Alchemie. Lucien tat es gut, endlich wieder einen geregelten Alltag zu haben. Er hatte sich in seinem ersten Jahr bei der Bruderschaft daran gewöhnt und es sehr zu schätzen gelernt. Eine Unterbrechung davon gab es nun nur noch, wenn entweder Malik oder Babette wieder einmal einen Auftrag bekamen und auszogen, um ihn zu vollstrecken. Dies kam seltener vor als bei den anderen, doch dafür waren ihre Aufträge umso größer und umfangreicher und nahmen daher auch mehr Zeit in Anspruch.

Gelegentlich durfte auch Lucien eines der anderen Familienmitglieder auf seinem Auftrag begleiten und strich dabei jedes Mal einen kleinen Teil des Lohns ein. Allmählich wurde auch das zu seinem Alltag, obgleich es jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue ein Abenteuer und eine große Aufregung für ihn war. Ihm wurde immer mehr bewusst, wie sehr er hierher, in den Schoß der Bruderschaft, und an keinen anderen Ort gehörte.

Und dann, einige Monate waren bereits vergangen, war es schließlich so weit. Hilda ließ ihn irgendwann zu sich rufen und eröffnete ihm die Nachricht, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.

»Du schlägst dich hervorragend, weitaus besser, als jeder von uns erwartet hätte«, begann sie. »Aber das bekommst du eigentlich schon oft genug zu hören. Um es kurz und schmerzfrei zu machen: Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich.«

Lucien riss die Augen weit auf und wagte kaum zu hoffen. »Für … mich?«, fragte er. »Ganz für mich allein?«

»Du hast noch sehr viel zu lernen, bilde dir also ja nichts auf all das Lob ein«, dämpfte sie seinen Enthusiasmus. »Aber ja, ganz für dich allein. Du wirst nie all das lernen, was du brauchst, um ein erfolgreicher Assassine zu sein, wenn du nicht endlich selbst etwas Erfahrung sammelst. Du warst jetzt bei genug Aufträgen dabei, um zu wissen, wie so etwas im Grunde abläuft, und, dass es aus mehr als nur hingehen, abstechen und wieder verschwinden besteht. Zeit, dass du dich selbst daran versucht.«

»Das ist … das ist wirklich großartig!« Lucien stammelte vor lauter Begeisterung. »Wer soll sterben? Was muss ich tun?«

»Aber stürm nicht gleich davon, sobald ich fertig bin!«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Du sollst einen Barden in Weißlauf ermorden. Nichts Besonderes, ihn einfach irgendwie zu töten, wie es dir beliebt, reicht vollkommen. Gunnar Seiden-Zunge lebt in einer kleinen Hütte im Wolkenbezirk, verbringt aber viel Zeit in der Drachenfeste. Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, dann such ihn des Nachts in seiner Hütte auf und ermorde ihn dort. Sauber und ohne Zeugen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Zwischenfällen ist gering.«

»Und ich muss sonst nichts weiter beachten?«, hakte er nach.

»Nein. Wie gesagt, es ist ein einfacher, schlichter Auftrag«, widerholte sie. »Du bekommst den Bonus, wenn du es schaffst, keine Komplikationen hervorzurufen. Niemand bemerkt dich, niemand verfolgt dich, du tötest völlig unbemerkt dein Ziel. Allerdings rate ich dir, dass du vorher mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern über deinen Auftrag redest. Sie können dir oft hilfreiche Hinweise geben.«

Er nickte und beherzigte diesen Rat. Die Aufregung war groß bei ihm. Sein erster eigener Auftrag! Er durfte auf eigene Faust morden und einen Kontrakt der Dunklen Bruderschaft erfüllen! Endlich, endlich war es so weit und seine Karriere konnte nun erst richtig beginnen. Lucien war hoch ambitioniert und machte sich sogleich daran, mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern zu reden.

»Dein erster Auftrag, eh?«, sagte Valdimar und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Junge wurde fast von den Füßen gerissen. »Dann mal viel Erfolg, das wird schon.«

»Habt Ihr vielleicht einen hilfreichen Hinweis für mich?«“, hakte Lucien nach.

»Das ist die Sorte Auftrag, die ich liebe«, sagte der Nord. »Hin gehen, kalt machen, weggehen. So einfach ist das.«

Der Junge seufzte innerlich. Aus Valdimar schien nichts weiter herauszubekommen zu sein.

Hjortkar, der das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, mischte sich nun ein. »Das Schöne an solchen Aufträgen ist, dass du nah an dein Opfer kommst und ihm etwas wirklich Gruseliges ins Ohr flüstern kannst, bevor zu es abstichst«, sagte er. »Sei kreativ! Es ist wunderbar, wenn du zusiehst, wie bei ihnen die Erkenntnis angelangt, dass sie soeben einen Besuch der Dunklen Bruderschaft erhalten haben!« Er lachte herzhaft, doch dann kam er wieder zum Boden der Tatsachen. »Als ein alter Soldat kann ich dir sagen, dass die Mauern Weißlaufs alt und bröckelig sind. Sie bieten sicher genug Möglichkeiten, um über sie hinweg zu klettern.«

Dies war definitiv ein Hinweis, der nützlich war. Auch Babette und Malik konnten ihm weiter helfen.

»Das Wichtigste ist, dass du dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lässt«, sagte der Rothwardone. »Egal, was passiert, sei immer Herr der Sache. Ich weiß, das ist dein erster eigener Auftrag, da ist man immer aufgeregt; ich erinnere mich noch an meinen ersten, das war eine Nummer, kann ich dir sagen! Aber ein Assassine der Dunklen Bruderschaft stellt sich grundsätzlich immer mit kalter Logik und noch kälterem Stahl vor.«

»Du bist ein Junge«, fügte Babette an. »Auch das kannst du dir zu Nutze machen. Du weißt, dass wir verschiedene Verkleidungen vorrätig haben, etwas Passendes ist für dich da sicher auch dabei. So kommst du vielleicht einfacher in die Stadt.«

»Hjortkar riet mir, einfach über die Stadtmauern zu klettern«, gab Lucien zu bedenken.

»Ein Versuch wert, aber hoch ist immer leichter als runter«, hielt Babette dagegen. »Andererseits bist du sehr wendig und gelenkig, also wäre das durchaus eine Möglichkeit, wenn auch die gefährlichere. Du musst es selbst wissen: Bist du der bessere Schauspieler oder der bessere Kletterer?«

Lucien war sich recht bald mit sich selbst im Klaren, dass er der bessere Kletterer war. Er hatte sich zwar in Markarth recht gut geschlagen als Servierjunge, doch wohl hatte er sich dabei nicht gefühlt. Er hatte stets befürchtet, dass seine Maskerade aufflog. Also wählte er lieber den direkten Weg über die Mauern und packte entsprechendes Werkzeug ein. Ebenso verzichtete er auf Verkleidungen für die Reise und wählte schlicht und ergreifend seine Eingehüllte Rüstung. Zudem lieh er sich keine Waffen der Bruderschaft aus, sondern wählte seinen eigenen Dolch. Die Wahl schien ihm angemessen in Anbetracht der Geschichte, die ihm mit dem Dolch verband. Er packte jedoch zusätzlich einen Heil- und einen Manatrank ein, für den Notfall, dass er in eine Situation geriet, die seinen Bonus verwirkte, auch wenn er freilich nicht darauf hoffte. In seinem Gepäck landeten jedoch auch einige Gifte sowie einfaches Alchemistenzubehör für die Reise und einige Zutaten, aus denen er weitere hilfreiche Tränke mischen konnte. Das war als Ausrüstung definitiv genug, sagte er sich.

Da Hilda jedoch keine genaue Zeit genannt hatte, bis wann der Auftrag erledigt werden musste, schlief Lucien lieber noch eine Nacht darüber, ruhte sich aus und sammelte seine Kräfte. Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg, allein, sein Gepäck in verschiedenen handlichen Taschen an seiner Kleidung verstaut, sodass es nicht im Weg war und ihn nicht in seiner Beweglichkeit hinderte.

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl, endlich einen ersten Schritt in die Selbstständigkeit als Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft tun zu können. Bis jetzt war er stets angeleitet worden, hatte seine Lehrer und Vorgesetzten, die ihm stets gesagt hatten, was er wann zu tun hatte. Es war, so einfach es auch gewesen war, manchmal doch ein wenig einengend gewesen, nachdem er zuvor sein ganzes bisheriges Leben selbstbestimmend auf der Straße zugebracht hatte. Doch nun wurden seine Ketten allmählich gelockert und seine Leine länger gelassen.

Während er also so mit sich allein die Straßen Skyrims entlang wanderte, ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen. In letzter Zeit waren seine Gedanken nur selten nach Cheydinhal gegangen, da er, wie schon dort, so sehr mit seiner Ausbildung beschäftigt gewesen war. Ihm war kaum Raum für etwas anderes gelassen worden.

Doch nun fragte er sich, wie es um seine Familie dort stand. Um Caius, der mittlerweile wohl in Morrowind sein musste, war es ihm nicht sonderlich schade, doch die anderen bevölkerten seine Gedanken sehr wohl, vor allem Vicente. Ihn vermisste er am meisten von allen, sein Mentor und, ja, auch sein Vater. Vicente schien ihm ebenfalls sehr zu mögen, doch so sehr wie der Junge ihn? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn ein ganzes Stück seines Weges, doch ohne, dass er zu einem Ergebnis kam, das nicht mit zu vielen Eventualitäten gespickt war.

Er hatte zu seiner eigenen Schande auch kaum nach Nachrichten aus Cheydinhal gefragt, doch anscheinend gab es auch kaum welche. Er nahm sich dennoch vor, genau das nachzuholen, sobald er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte.

Sein Auftrag. Vicente wäre bestimmt stolz, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte! Lucien jedenfalls war es auf sich selbst. Das Leben in der Bruderschaft war nicht ungefährlich, das wusste er. Nicht selten waren die anderen mit Verletzungen Heim gekommen, doch er war bisher weitestgehend ungeschoren davon gekommen. Zugegebenermaßen war er auch nie in eine Situation geraten, in der er in ernsthafte Gefahr hätte kommen können, doch man wusste nie, was hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern mochte. Von daher war das nur eine Frage der Zeit. Lucien war gespannt, wie er sich dann schlagen würde. Malik meinte zwar, dass er ein durchaus guter Kämpfer war, aber die Theorie war das eine, Praxis hingegen das andere.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Lucien Weißlauf erreichte. Er hatte ein wenig getrödelt, merkte er nun, und war zudem am Morgen später als gewollt losgekommen, da er seine Sachen noch dutzende Male durchgesehen hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auf jeden Fall alles Notwendige eingepackt hatte. Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste, hatte Malik ihm einmal gesagt.

Dennoch kam ihm die Tageszeit gelegen. Vielleicht würde sein Auftrag ja wirklich darauf hinaus laufen, dass er bei Gunnar Seiden-Zunge einbrach, ihn ermordete und wieder verschwand. Ganz einfach. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Er malte sich bereits seinen Bonus aus, während er sich der Stadt näherte und dabei den Lichtpunkten in der Dunkelheit auswich, die die Wachen kennzeichneten, die auf den Straßen zwischen den Bauernhöfen vor der Stadt patrouillierten.

Als er nun jedoch bereits im Schatten der Mauern stand, fiel ihm ein essenzieller Fehler in seiner Planung ein. Er kannte den Stadtplan nicht und ebenso wusste er nicht, wo sein Auftragsziel wohnte! Er wusste nur, dass es irgendwo im Windbezirk war, dem mittleren der drei Bezirke der Stadt, und dass es eine kleine Hütte war, die er sein Eigen nannte. Lucien fluchte stumm, aber leidenschaftlich. Und natürlich hatte ihn auch niemand auf seinen Fehler hingewiesen.

Kurz ärgerte er sich über seine unkooperativen Familienmitglieder, doch dann besann er sich der Worte Maliks. Ruhig und besonnen sollte er vorgehen, egal, was passierte. Also tat er genau das. Ihn hatte wahrscheinlich deswegen niemand auf seinen Fehler hingewiesen, damit er selbst daraus lernte. Immerhin wusste er jetzt auf jeden Fall, dass er sich im Vorfeld möglichst gut über unbekannte Orte erkundigen sollte.

Doch was war zu tun? Es war noch nicht so spät, dass die gesamte Stadt bereits schlief. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und irgendjemand ließ eine nützliche Information fallen. Leute zu belauschen, war eine seiner herausragendsten Fähigkeiten. Gunnar war ein Barde, der am Hof des Jarls ein und ausging. Das hieß, dass er kein Niemand war. Barden waren ebenso oft in Tavernen anzutreffen. Weißlauf war eine große Stadt und als solche würde sie mit Sicherheit eine Taverne besitzen. Er sollte dort sein Glück versuchen.

Luciens spontan gefasster Plan sah also vor, wie ursprünglich gedacht an einer geeigneten Stelle über die Mauer zu klettern, sich dann jedoch im Schatten der Häuser zu halten. Von Dort würde er mit Sicherheit an einen Ort gelangen, von dem aus er die nötigen Informationen aufschnappen konnte. Er machte sich an die Arbeit, seine Zeit war gezählt.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er im schwachen Licht der Gestirne einen Ort ausmachte, an dem er die Mauern erklettern konnte. Sie waren durchweg brüchig, doch oftmals bröckelte der Stein zu leicht, wenn er belastet wurde. Lucien fragte sich, warum eine Stadt eine so schlampig unterhaltene Stadtmauer besaß, doch für ihn war es insofern ein Vorteil, dass das ihm den Zugang zur Stadt erleichterte.

Er ließ sich Zeit für den Aufstieg, denn er wollte vor allem in der Dunkelheit keinen Fehltritt und damit womöglich noch einen Absturz riskieren. Die Mauern waren hoch … Dank seiner Vorsicht kam er unbeschadet oben an und stellte fest, dass die Mauerkrone angenehm breit war. Er konnte gut auf ihr balancieren und gelangte so zu einem Aussichtspunkt. Er hatte diese bereits vom Boden aus ausgespäht und gesehen, dass keiner von ihnen besetzt war. Anscheinend fürchtete der Jarl momentan keinen bewaffneten Konflikt mit anderen Fürstentümern, dass er die Sicherheit seiner Stadt so vernachlässigte. Jedenfalls führte von diesem Turm aus ein bequemer Weg hinab auf den Boden der Stadt und direkt hinein in die Schatten zwischen den Häusern. Ideal!

Lucien hatte es geschafft, er war in Weißlauf und niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Nun galt es herauszufinden, wo er zuschlagen musste. Nach einem kurzen Umschauen erkannte er, dass er sich wahrscheinlich im Tiefenlandbezirk befand, dem untersten der drei. Nachdem er zwischen den Häusern hervorlugte, sah er die Hauptstraße, die sich vom Haupttor aus zu einem Markplatz und weiter hinauf in den Windbezirk und den Palastbezirk schlängelte. Und wo ein Markt war, da war eine Taverne sicher nicht weit. Er schlich los.

Der Tiefenlandbezirk war voller kleiner Hütten, die keinen sonderlich wohlhabenden Eindruck machten. Doch keine davon war sein Ziel, dieses stand einen Bezirk weiter oben. Daher machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, diese Hütten zu untersuchen und damit eine Entdeckung zu riskieren. Stattdessen schlich er gleich entlang der Mauer in Richtung Norden und damit in Richtung des Marktes, den er bereits erspäht hatte.

Wie er vermutet hatte, wurde er hier fündig. Um den Markt herum standen mehrere Verkaufsstände, aber auch zwei Läden, anscheinend ein Gemischtwarenhändler und ein Alchemist, wie der Junge an den Schildern erkannte. Eine einzelne Wache wanderte über den Platz und umrundete soeben den Brunnen, doch sie schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Überhaupt trugen die Wachen in Skyrim sonderbare Helme, die fast ihr gesamtes Gesicht bedeckten, sodass sie mit Garantie kaum etwas darunter sehen konnten. Lucien war dies schon sehr zeitig aufgefallen und hatte sich darüber gewundert, aber es war zu seinem Vorteil.

Eilig huschte er davon und hinter das Gebäude, das er für die Taverne hielt, denn Gesang, Gelächter und laute Stimmen drangen daraus hervor. Mit ein bisschen Glück fand er einen Ort, an dem er belauschen konnte, was innen vor sich ging.

Das Glück war ihm auch dieses Mal hold. Ein Küchenfenster stand offen. Lucien hockte sich in den Schatten direkt unter dem Fenster und wartete. Es war noch nicht allzu spät und in der Taverne herrschte reger Betrieb. Sicher war auch die Küche da noch genutzt.

Er brauchte in der Tat nicht lange zu warten, bis zwei Mägde schnattern den Raum betraten.

»Dieser Grobian!«, empörte sich soeben die eine. »Fasste mir einfach so an den Hintern!«

»Was hast du erwartet, als du die Stelle angetreten hast? Dass man dich ganz lieb um alles bittet, was die Gäste wollen? Wir sind zwar kleine Huren, aber dass man uns gelegentlich an die Kehrseite fasst oder in den Ausschnitt starrt, gehört zum Geschäft. Lass es dir gefallen, und wenn du sogar mitmachst, bekommst du Trinkgeld – und vielleicht mehr.«

»Ich bin kein lasterhaftes Luder!«

»Dann bist du im Tavernengeschäft an der falschen Adresse, Liebes.«

»Gunnar Seiden-Zunge würde das nie machen. Er wird zu Recht Seiden-Zunge genannt, denn er redet galant und wortgewandt wie kein anderer Mann.«

»Gunnar ist flatterhafter als das leichteste Tavernenmädchen! In einem Moment macht er dir schöne Augen und im anderen liegt er mit der nächsten im Heu. Nein, mach dir bei dem Holzkopf keine Hoffnung. Er musste ja unbedingt allen zeigen, dass er besser ist als das gemeine Fußvolk, aber dennoch konnte er sich nur die erbärmlichste Bruchbude im Windbezirk leisten. Angeberischer Idiot!«

Lucien bemühte sich nicht um den Ausgang des Streits der beiden Waschweiber. Er wusste nun, was er wissen musste, und das genügte ihm. Gunnars Stunden waren ab sofort gezählt. Zwar wusste er nicht, wo diese »erbärmlichste Bruchbude im Windbezirk« stand, aber deren gab es sicherlich nur eine.

Er machte sich erneut daran, die Mauer zu erklimmen und von außen in den Windbezirk zu gelangen; eine Mauer trennte die beiden unteren Bezirke. Einfach durch das Tor in ihr konnte Lucien nicht spazieren und er wollte keine Entdeckung riskieren, während er den inneren Mauerring erklomm. Also musste es eben der Weg außen herum tun.

Lucien war ein geübter Kletterer, jedoch hatte er seine Fähigkeiten noch nie so sehr aufgereizt. Es war eines, in den Bäumen der umliegenden Wälder herumzuklettern und gelegentlich auch das Kind in sich herauszukehren und dort oben Verstecken zu spielen. Doch es war etwas anderes, mitnutenlang an einer bröckeligen Mauer zu hängen und sich Hand über Hand voranzuhangeln. Seine Muskeln brannten alsbald, zumal bereits vorher die komplette Mauer erklommen hatte, um in die Stadt zu gelangen. Ihm graute es mittlerweile vor dem Rückweg, und auch wenn er zwischendurch mehrmals auf die Mauerkrone kletterte, wenn er die Luft rein wähnte, so wollte er doch in dieser Zeit nicht seinen Heiltrank verschwenden, nur um seine müden Muskeln zu entspannen. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und stand es durch.

Herunterzuklettern war, wie Babette es gesagt hatte und er auch selbst wusste, das schwierigste. Dennoch nahm Lucien all seine Disziplin zusammen und stand auch das ohne große Zwischenfälle durch. Sicher am Boden angekommen, lehnte er sich dennoch für einige Momente an die Mauer und beruhigte seinen Atem und sein rasendes Herz. Erst, als er sich sicher war, wieder zu einem halbwegs normalen Pulst und zu neuen Kräften gekommen zu sein, wagte er es, mit seiner Mission fortzusetzen. Mittlerweile war die Nacht weiter fortgeschritten, womit sich nun auch die Nachtschwärmer allmählich nach Hause begaben. Stille legte sich immer weiter über die Stadt und nur ein paar Katzen und Hunde waren noch zu hören.

Lucien sah sich um und freute sich, als er anscheinend einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Direkt vor ihm stand eine Hütte, die durchaus einen spärlichen und recht verfallenen Eindruck machte. Der Windbezirk wurde überwiegend von Kaufleuten und reichen Familien bewohnt, und dementsprechend waren auch die Häuser hier ausgestattet. Also konnte die Hütte vor ihm keine andere als die Gunnar Seiden-Zunges sein. Er lächelte in sich hinein und schlich sich an die Hütte heran.

Durch die kleinen Fenster drang kein Licht. Entweder hieß das, dass sein Auftragsziel noch nicht da war, oder es schon schlief. Er überlegte. Gunnar war ein Barde, und Barden sorgen normalerweise für die abendliche Unterhaltung. Er arbeitete zudem am Jarlshof in der Drachenfeste, dort konnten die Abende durchaus länger werden. Also kam Lucien zu dem Schluss, dass einfach noch niemand da war.

Dies stellte sich als günstige Wendung heraus, da er so einfach nur in das Haus einsteigen und warten musste, bis sein Opfer ihm ins offene Messer lief. Er hatte einiges an Werkzeug mitgenommen, um in Häuser einsteigen zu können. Sie waren zwar keine Diebe, aber einbrechen konnten die meisten Familienmitglieder dennoch hervorragend. Auch Lucien hatte schon noch aus seiner Zeit als Straßenkind einiges aus dem Handwerk gelernt und seine Fähigkeiten in der vergangenen Zeit stets verfeinert. Er war gut darin, irgendwo einzusteigen, wo er nicht hin gehörte.

Rasch war eines der Fenster mit einem Fensterheber aufgebrochen. Lucien schob es hoch und kletterte flink in das kleine Haus hinein. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich schloss er es wieder hinter sich und sah sich dann im kleinen und bescheidenen Heim des bald toten Mannes um.

Die Inneneinrichtung war auf das Nötigste reduziert: ein Bett, eine Kochstelle und ein kleiner Tisch mit wackeligem Stuhl. All das sollte Platz schaffen für Unmengen an Regalen voller Bücher. Lucien trat näher, um sich die Werke anzusehen. Interesse und Neugier huschten über sein Gesicht, doch dann kniff er leicht die Augen zusammen. Er war nicht hier, um zu lesen, zumal die meisten Werke solche waren wie »Die argonische Magd«, anzügliche und schlüpfrige Pamphlets. Er war hier, um die Wände dieser Hütte mit dem Blut ihres Besitzers rot zu streichen.

Hm, dieser Spruch gefiel ihm, überlegte er. _Das wäre doch etwas für Gunnar, bestimmt gruselig genug._

Er war drinnen, niemand war da außer ihm. Das hieß also für ihn, zu warten, bis Gunnar wiederkam. Bis dahin konnte er sich etwas überlegen, wie er sein Opfer am besten empfing.

Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten und Lucien begann sich bereits zu langweilen, als er endlich Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Er räkelte sich gerade genüsslich auf dem Bett und spielte mit dem Dolch. Ja, diese Position könnte er beibehalten, beschloss er spontan. Stimmen waren draußen zu hören, jedoch mehr als nur eine. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei jenen, die soeben die Hütte betreten wollten, um einen Mann und eine Frau. Lucien fluchte. Das war nicht in seinem Plan inbegriffen gewesen. Es würde schon irgendwie gut gehen.

Er wartete selenruhig, bis die beiden eingetreten waren. Sie waren offenbar betrunken und sehr intensiv miteinander beschäftigt. Lucien räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Erschrocken fuhren der Barde und seine Liebschaft auseinander und sahen verdutzt zu dem jungen Meuchelmörder, der sich hier unerlaubt häuslich niedergelassen hatte.

»Was machst du hier, du Bengel?!«, fuhr Gunnar ihn an. »Verschwinde hier, bevor ich die Wachen rufe!«

»Aber nicht, bevor ich erledigt habe, wozu ich gekommen bin«, leitete Lucien voller Genuss seinen zurechtgelegten Spruch ein. Welch Spaß das alles machte! »Vorher male ich die Wände deines Hauses mit deinem eigenen Blut rot.«

Die beiden wurden kreidebleich, das sah er selbst im Dunkeln der Hütte.

»Freda, tritt hinter mich, das hier ist ein besonders dreister Einbrecher«, sagte Gunnar und zückte nun seinerseits einen Dolch elfischer Machart.

»Einbrecher? Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht«, korrigierte Lucien ihn. »Du hast doch sicher schon von der Dunklen Bruderschaft gehört.«

»D-die D-dunkle B-b-bruderschaft?!«, stammelte Gunnar, nun endlich wirklich entsetzt. »Jemand will mich ermorden lassen?«

»Und der Vollstrecker steht direkt vor dir, tadaa!«, sagte Lucien fröhlich und erhob sich nun endlich von dem Bett. »Ist das nicht toll?«

»Mich bekommst du nicht, du lausiger Kehlenschneider!«, drohte Gunnar und fuchtelte mit dem Dolch vor sich.

Er hatte eine Waffe von weitaus besserer Machart als Lucien, doch die Art, wie er sie führte, machte deutlich, dass er sie nicht zu führen wusste. Das würde ein Spaziergang werden! Und wenn Lucien eine Leiche mehr gratis dazu bekam, war es umso besser. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen sprang er vor.

Ungeschickt wehrte Gunnar den Schlag ab und versuchte gleichzeitig Freda zu decken. Diese begann hysterisch zu kreischen. Nicht gut, Lucien musste sich beeilen. Flink duckte er sich unter Gunnar hinweg und gelangte mit einer geschickten Drehung hinter den Mann.

Freda fuchtelte wild mit den Armen, um den Jungen abzuwehren, freilich ohne Erfolg. Sie zog sich nur zahlreiche Schnitte zu und büßte wahrscheinlich sogar den einen oder anderen Finger ein, während Lucien nach ihr schlug und stach. Und dann endlich landete der Dolch mitten in ihrer Kehle.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille inmitten der Panik, die ausgebrochen war. Freda erstarrte und riss die Augen weit auf. Luciens Grinsen wurde immer breiter und boshafter. Mit einem Ruck drehte er den Dolch um und zerfetzte ihr damit Halsschlagader und Luftröhre. Dann zog er seine Waffe heraus, und das Blut spritzte pulsierend aus der tödlichen Wunde. Die Frau sank an der Wand zu Boden und presste verzweifelt die Hände an ihren Hals. Doch nichts half, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

»NEIN! FREDA!«, brüllte Gunnar auf und stürzte sich wie wild geworden auf den Jungen. »Du Ratte!«

Es wurde brenzlig für ihn. Sicher hatte bereits irgendwer den Tumult bemerkt und war alarmiert worden. Die Wildheit des Nord brachte ihn zusätzlich in Bedrängnis. Doch er hatte hervorragende Lehrer gehabt und wusste daher, wie er auch mit solch einem Gegner umgehen musste.

Eile war geboten und Eile zeigte Lucien. Eile und Genauigkeit. Jeder seiner Schläge fügte Gunnar eine weitere Wunde zu, während er selbst keinen einzigen Kratzer davon trug. Keine der Wunde Gunnars war zunächst tödlich, doch jede schwächte ihn rasch. Das machte die Sache für Lucien wesentlich einfacher.

Und endlich konnte er den tödlichen Hieb ansetzen. Er durchbrach Gunnars ohnehin dürftige Deckung, trat direkt an ihn heran und hieb ihm den Dolch tief in die Brust hinein. Gunnar röchelte und japste nach Luft, denn der Stich hatte seine Lunge durchbohrt. Mit einem Ruck zog Lucien den Dolch wieder heraus und hieb noch einmal zu. Und noch einmal, und noch einmal. Der große Nord fiel zu Boden und riss den Jungen mit sich. Doch dieser hieb immer weiter auf sein Opfer ein, auch dann noch, als dieses schon längst blutüberströmt und regungslos unter ihm lag.

Es war das herrlichste Gefühl von allen! Lucien jubilierte innerlich und genoss in vollen Zügen, was er hier tat.

Erst, als er Stimmen von draußen vernahm, kam er wieder zu Besinnung. Der Lärm, die Wachen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg! Lucien erhob sich und bückte sich nach dem Dolch des Nord.

»Den nehme ich mit, ich bin ein besserer Besitzer«, sagte er zu der Leiche.

Dann hechtete er durch das Fenster und huschte zur Mauer, um daran empor zu klettern. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie es schien, denn von der Straße vor der Hütte her drangen Stimmen zu ihm, wahrscheinlich die von besorgten Bürgern und Wachen, die von dem Lärm des Kampfes aufgeschreckt worden waren. Gerade, als Lucien mit fliegenden Händen die Hälfte der Mauer erklommen hatte, alle Vorsicht fallen lassend, betraten sie den Schauplatz des Verbrechens.

»Er wurde ermordet, seht!«

»Das Blut ist noch warm, der Mörder kann also nicht weit sein. Schwärmt aus, fangt ihn!«

Lucien streckte sich, so sehr er konnte.

»Dort oben auf der Mauer, ein Schatten! Das muss er sein!«, rief ein Mann weit unter ihm.

Ein Pfeil zischte an Luciens Ohr vorbei. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schwang sich sogleich auf der anderen Seite der Mauer hinab. Mehr fallend als kletternd näherte er sich dem Boden und hoffte inbrünstig, dass er nicht fehlgreifen würde. Doch wenn er fiel oder sich nicht genug beeilte, war es so oder so um ihn geschehen.

Er musste das Fürstentum so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Flusswald! Es war nur wenige Meilen von hier entfernt und gehörte dennoch schon zu Falkenring. Wenn er es erreichte, war er vor den Wachen Weißlaufs sicher. Jetzt kam ihm die recht unabhängige Gesetzgebung der Fürstentümer Skyrims sehr gelegen.

Den letzten Abschnitt ließ er sich fallen, sobald er es wagte. Er kam hart auf und kurz blieb ihm die Luft weg, während er sich abrollte. Doch sogleich rappelte er sich wieder auf und stürmte davon. Tsonashap und Malik hatten ihn gut ausgebildet, denn seine Ausdauer und Kraft war besonders für einen seines Alters groß. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Wachen davon sprinten konnte. Sie hatten die Stadt sicher durch das Haupttor verlassen und würden ihn auf der Straße erwarten. Lucien setzte alle auf die eine Karte seiner Geschwindigkeit und Ausdauer. Die Männer waren groß und schwerfällig und trugen Waffen und Rüstungen. Er hingegen war leichtfüßig und wendig und führte nur leichtes Gepäck bei sich. Er würde es schaffen. Er _musste_ es schaffen.

Wie ein Hase flitzte er über die Ebene. Bei der Honigbräu-Brauerei sah er bereits Wachen, die in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt waren. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Wenn er einfach weiter blind drauf zu stürmte, würde er auf jeden Fall auf sich aufmerksam machen. Doch die Wachen hatten allesamt Fackeln bei sich, was sie blind für die Schatten in der Nacht machte. Außerdem wusste niemand, in welche Richtung er geflohen war, nachdem er die Mauer überwunden hatte. Das hieß für ihn, dass er momentan unsichtbar für seine Verfolger war.

Er hatte sich hinter ein niedriges Gebüsch gehockt, während ihm diese spontanen Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Jetzt änderte er seinen Plan. Einfach darauf los zu stürmen, wäre eine Möglichkeit, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste. Es wäre besser, er ging überlegter und vorsichtiger an die Sache heran. Er war ein Mörder, kein Soldat, und das hieß, dass er besser sein Heil in der Flucht suchte und dabei möglichst jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg ging.

Der Entschluss war gefasst, Lucien verlegte sich voll und ganz auf die Heimlichkeit. Also begann er die Wachen zu beobachten, überlegte, wann er den rechten Moment abpassen konnte, und nutzte den kleinsten Hauch einer Möglichkeit. Es gelang ihm.

Wie ein Schatten, lautlos und rasch, huschte er über die Straße und war sogleich im Schutz der Brauerei verschwunden. Niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Lucien triumphierte, doch besann sich rasch wieder. Noch war er lange nicht aus der Gefahr, noch hatte er Flusswald nicht erreicht. Er beeilte sich, dass er von hier weg kam.

Die Stimmen der Wachen, die ihn noch immer vergeblich suchten, verblassten allmählich hinter ihm. Lucien lief geduckt den Hang hinauf, der in den Ausläufer des Halses der Welt führte. Immer wieder hielt er inne und sah sich vorsichtig um. Rings um Weißlauf schwärmten nun die Wachen wie ein aufgeschrecktes Ameisenvolk herum, doch niemand fand eine Spur von ihm. _Nichtsnutzige Trottel_ , verspottete Lucien sie in Gedanken und lächelte in sich hinein.

Es wirkte, als könnte er die Sache nun etwas entspannter angehen, womit seine Gedanken nun auch wieder freien Lauf hatten. Den Bonus hatte er damit verwirkt, das wusste er. Er könnte lügen und sagen, dass alles glatt gelaufen war, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Die Bruderschaft wusste alles, was sie wissen musste, und damit war Hilda bestimmt noch vor seiner Rückkehr über die Ereignisse informiert. Außerdem würden sich Gerüchte verbreiten, und nach dem, für was für einen Wirbel er gesorgt hatte, würde dies rasch von statten gehen. Spätestens da würde seine Lüge ohnehin aufgedeckt werden. Nein, es war besser, wenn er einfach bei der Wahrheit blieb und auf den Bonus verzichtete. Es würde immer noch eine ganze Menge Geld für ihn dabei heraus springen und außerdem hatte er den Elfendolch mitnehmen können.

Zufrieden betrachtete er die Waffe. Es war gute Handwerksarbeit, leicht und scharf und elegant verziert wie alles von elfischer Machart. Die Klinge war weitaus besser als sein alter Dolch. Dennoch würde er auch diesen behalten, rein aus nostalgischen Gründen.

Nun deutlich entspannter machte sich Lucien auf den Weg zurück zur Zuflucht. Alles in allem war es trotz der Komplikationen ein gelungener Auftrag, fand er. Erschöpfung machte sich jedoch langsam in ihm breit. Noch am Morgen dieses Tages hatte er sich in Falkenring in der Zuflucht befunden. Nun war er nach Weißlauf gereist, hatte Gunnar ermordet und war den Wachen entkommen. Das war ein ordentliches Tagwerk, wie er befand. Er sollte die Grenze zum benachbarten Fürstentum überqueren und sich dann einen Schlafplatz suchen, beschloss er. Erst dann würde er das letzte Stück Weg zurück zur Zuflucht antreten.

Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, nach erfolgreich verrichteter Arbeit zur Zuflucht zurückkehren zu können. Das erste Mal überhaupt! Lucien nahm sich vor, sich diesen Moment gut zu bewahren, denn mit Sicherheit würde er in späteren Jahren mit Freuden daran zurückdenken. Der erste verrichtete Mord, das erste im Namen von Sithis vergossene Blut. Der Anfang eines langen Weges im Schatten. Lucien, der eine blühende Kariere in den Reihen der Dunklen Bruderschaft bereits vor sich sah, konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch nicht ahnen, was ihm in den kommenden Jahren alles bevorstehen würde.

Nur eines war sicher: Sein Weg war mit Blut übergossen.


	11. Ein Messer im Dunkeln

Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust betrat Lucien am nächsten Tag die Zuflucht. Was machte es schon, dass er den Bonus verwirkt hatte. Er hatte erfolgreich einen Auftrag ausgeführt! Er fühlte sich, als könne er Bäume ausreißen, und noch immer hatte das Hochgefühl des Vorabends nicht nachgelassen. Mit Sicherheit würden sogleich alle auf ihn zugestürmt kommen und ihm für seine gelungene Mission auf die Schultern klopfen und ihn beglückwünschen wollen.

Die Ernüchterung erfolgte sehr schnell.

Keine Freudestürme, kein hochleben Lassen. Es war still in der Zuflucht, anscheinend waren einige andere Mitglieder sogar abgereist, wohin, wusste Lucien nicht. Vielleicht eigene Aufträge, vielleicht einfach ein Streifzug durch die Wälder, um zu üben. Vielleicht auch etwas so Banales wie Einkaufen.

Banal! Er war erfolgreich von einem Auftrag widergekehrt, das sollte gebührend gewürdigt werden! Ein missmutiges Schnauben entfuhr ihm und er begab sich auf die Suche nach Hilda. Auf seinem Weg begegnete er lediglich Babette am Alchemielabor, die nur kurz aufschaute, ihm zulächelte und sich sodann wieder ihren alchemistischen Zutaten widmete. Alles in allem absolut nicht zufriedenstellend.

Er fand Hilda zusammen mit Valdimar in den Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräumen, wo sie den Nord herumkommandierte und dessen Metbestände ordentlich zusammenräumen ließ. Das war dringend nötig, denn der stämmige Krieger hatte die Angewohnheit, seine Flaschen überall zu verteilen, wo er sie schnell greifen konnte. Lucien würde, da war er sich sicher, niemals die Vorliebe vieler Nord zum Trinken nachvollziehen können. Dezent räusperte er sich, als er beim Eintreten immer noch nicht bemerkt worden war.

»Ah, unser Nachwuchsmörder ist zurückgekehrt«, begrüßte Hilda ihn. »Valdimar, weitermachen. Und wehe, wenn ich noch irgendwo eine Metflasche finde, wo sie nicht hingehört!«

»Das ist unöno… öklo… önomönisch«, stotterte Valdimar im schwachen Versuch eines Protestes.

»Unökonomisch«, korrigierte Hilda ihn. »Und nein, ist es nicht. An die Arbeit!«

Erst dann wandte sie sich vollends Lucien zu. »Komm, halbe Portion. Lass uns das in Ruhe in meinen Gemächern besprechen.«

Sie wandte sich ab, ohne zu warten, ob Lucien ihr folgte. Begierig, seinen Auftrag endlich abgeben zu können und somit die gebührende Anerkennung einzufahren, beeilte er sich freilich, ihr zu folgen. Er musste sich zügeln, um nicht enthusiastisch voranzustürmen, was ihm sicherlich ein Tadel seitens Hildas eingebracht hätte. Er war nun wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft und kein Kind mehr! Also sollte er sich auch dementsprechend gesittet verhalten.

In aller Seelenruhe setzte sich Hilda an ihren Tisch und hieß Lucien, dasselbe zu machen. Dann goss sie jedem von ihnen einen Kelch Wein ein. »Surillie-Wein, aus Skingrad«, sagte sie. »Ich dachte mir, dass du das sicherlich begrüßen wirst. Ein klein wenig Heimat und so. Aber jetzt erzähl. Wie hast du dich angestellt?«

Kurz wunderte sich Lucien über die Aufforderung. Sicherlich wusste doch Hilda bereits alles, was sie wissen musste über seine Aktivitäten. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Bestimmt wollte sie prüfen, ob er ehrlich in seinem Bericht war. Also berichtete er, so wahrheitsgetreu und sachlich wie nur möglich. Wahrscheinlich konnte er jedoch dennoch nicht ein gewisses Maß an Stolz über seine Tat aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

»Gut, gut«, sagte sie schließlich. »Zumindest ist dir bewusst, dass du den Bonus nicht bekommen wirst. Der Überschwang der Jugend, ich kenne das. Irgendwann geht das vorbei und eine gewisse Routine wird sich einstellen. Aber das Wesentliche: deine Belohnung.«

Kein großes Tamtam, nicht mal ein einfaches Lob. Lucien konnte sehr genau miterleben, wie sich die Enttäuschung in ihm breit machte, nur wenig gedämpft von dem Erlebnis, als Hilda einen Geldbeutel hervorholte und ihn über den Tisch dem Jungen zuschob. Ja, Lucien hatte sich darauf gefreut, endlich seine Belohnung entgegen nehmen zu können, doch mehr noch hatte es ihn in freudige Erwartung versetzt, die Gesichter seiner Brüder und Schwestern zu sehen, wenn er erfolgreich von seinem ersten Auftrag zurückkäme.

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln nahm er das Geld entgegen und steckte es ein. Das ganze hatte seinem Enthusiasmus einen gewaltigen Dämpfer verpasst.

»Deine Septime sind nicht alles, das ich dir übergeben will«, fuhr Hilda fort. »Mich erreichte eine Botschaft von Sprecherin Drewani. Sie ist über deine Fortschritte bei uns sehr erfreut und lässt ausrichten, dass sie deine Entwicklung freudig beobachtet. Noch hält sie die Zeit nicht für reif, dass du in die Zuflucht nach Cheydinhal zurückkehrst, sie will aber (auch wenn ich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch anderer Meinung bin), dass du im Rang aufsteigst. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schlächter.«

Das wiederum hob Luciens Stimmung wiederum deutlich. »Wie? Also, ich meine … wirklich?«

»Du bist ein eifriger Schüler, zeigst Lernbereitschaft und Aufopferung für unsere Sache. Außerdem hast du gezeigt, dass du durchaus bereits anwenden kannst, was du seit weit über einem Jahr bei uns gelernt hast. Also, ja, wirklich. Du bist jetzt ein Schlächter«, bestätigte Hilda. »Aber lass dich bloß nicht von Valdimar erwischen! Das wird er als Anlas zum _Feiern_ sehen, was nichts weiter ist als eine billige Ausrede zum Saufen.«

Gegen das Grinsen, das sich unaufhaltsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte und wollte Lucien dieses Mal nichts unternehmen. Die Beförderung hatte ihm nun doch den Tag versüßt. Endlich stand er nicht mehr am untersten Ende der Liste, endlich hatte er seinen Wert zeigen können. Und sicher gab es noch viele weitere Gelegenheiten dazu. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wog er den Geldbeutel in der Hand und malte sich die tollsten Dinge aus, die er damit anstellen konnte.

»Ein guter Dolch übrigens«, unterbrach die Zufluchtsleiterin seine Gedanken. »Bewahre ihn gut, er ist besser als dein altes rostiges Ding da.«

»Ich hänge sehr an meinem Dolch«, protestierte Lucien.

»Das hat keiner bezweifelt«, beschwichtigte sie ihn. »Nur wirst du damit nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Die Bruderschaft verleiht unter gewissen Umständen Waffen, das ja, aber es ist immer angeraten, die eigene Ausrüstung zu verwenden. Die du dir übrigens mit deinem eigenen, erwirtschafteten Geld kaufen musst, was dir angeraten sei. Nicht dass du dein erstes selbst verdientes Geld für irgendwelchen sinnlosen Kram auf den Kopf schlägst. Das kenne ich, passiert nur allzu leicht vor allen unseren jüngeren Rekruten. Also, überleg dir, was du mit dem Geld anstellst. Und jetzt abmarsch, genieße deine freie Zeit, bis Malik wieder kommt und ehe dich Babette wieder in Beschlag nimmt; sie hatte es schon angedroht.«

»Wo sind überhaupt Malik, Hjortkar und M’raaj-Dar?«, wollte Lucien wissen. »Es war so ruhig bei meiner Ankunft.«

»Die Katze übt in den Wäldern ihre Magie, strebsame Mietze«, sagte Hilda. »Die anderen beiden sind auf einer Mission mit Mitgliedern der Diebesgilde. Wegen Tituleius, du erinnerst dich.«

Lucien nickte. Er verstand. Also kamen die Dinge nun allmählich ins Rollen.

Damit verabschiedete er sich, doch ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte, hielt ihn die Werwölfin noch einmal auf.

»Ich habe gemerkt, mit welch stolzgeschwellter Brust du herumstolziert bist«, sagte sie. »Es sei dir angeraten, dir den Erfolg nicht zu Kopfe steigen zu lassen. Sind wir ehrlich: Es war ein einfacher Mord, zudem auch kein sonderlich lukrativer. Viel Ruhm hat er dir nicht eingebracht.«

Es war wie ein Schlag gegen die Brust. Hilda hatte Recht, und tief in seinem Inneren hatte Lucien es auch bereits in dem Moment gewusst, wo er den Auftrag erhalten hatte. Doch wahrhaben hatte er es nicht wollen.

»Ich verspreche Mäßigung«, sagte er daher mit gesenktem Kopf.

Hilda schnaubte abfällig. »Ich sagte, dass ich Katzbuckelei nicht ausstehen kann«, konterte sie. »Los, geh, gib dein Geld aus, damit du weißt, wofür du gearbeitet hast. Und genieße es!«

Also tat Lucien genau dies. Oder er wollte es zumindest. Jetzt, wo er endlich genügend Geld hatte, um mehr als nur eine kleine Nascherei beim Bäcker zu kaufen, wusste er auf einmal gar nicht mehr, wofür er es ausgeben sollte. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten! Sinnvoll sollte es sein, das ja, aber auch nicht nur rein praktischen Nutzens.

Einen neuen Dolch hatte er bereits und so schnell würde er auch keinen besseren bekommen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er keine Unsummen ausgeben wollte, die er ohnehin nicht besaß. Eine Rüstung würde er ebenfalls nicht benötigen; die Eingehüllte Rüstung der Dunklen Bruderschaft war ihm mehr als dienlich und mit Sicherheit gäbe es keine Rüstung, die besser geeignet wäre für die Interessen eines Assassinen als sie. Was blieb also?

Persönliche Gegenstände besaß er kaum welche, und Bedarf an mehr hatte er ebenfalls nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte er Hildas Rat zu Herzen nehmen, dass er nicht alles von der Bruderschaft geliehen bekommen könnte. Ein Anfang wäre eigenes Werkzeug, um seine Ausrüstung zu pflegen.

Er hatte fünfzig Septime bekommen, das Entgelt für Gunnars Leben. Rein pragmatisch gesehen war das nicht viel, doch für ihn ein Vermögen. Ein Schleifstein sowie Flickzeug und Öl für die Lederrüstung würden zudem wahrscheinlich weniger als diese fünfzig Septime kosten. Das, was danach noch übrig blieb, könnte Lucien ja vielleicht für eigenes Alchemiehandwerkszeug ausgeben. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass er sich weder sonderlich viele noch sonderlich qualitative Gerätschaften kaufen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er die Differenz lieber sparen.

Der Gedanke, Pflegemittel für seine Ausrüstung zu kaufen, gefiel ihm allerdings durchaus. Dann kam ihm ein spontaner Gedanke: Er besaß nebst seiner Eingehüllten Rüstung keinerlei Kleidung, die angemessen für eine Einkaufsrunde in Falkenring war. Er würde auffallen, wenn er in den abgerissenen Kleidern eines Straßenjungen zum Schmied ginge und ihm fünfzig Septime präsentierte. Also fügte er seiner Einkaufsliste auch Alltagskleider hinzu, im Gemischtwarenladen Graukiefer würde er sicherlich fündig werden.

In der Eingehüllten Rüstung konnte er dennoch nicht einkaufen gehen, auch das würde auffallen. Also lieh er sich zumindest für dieses Mal eine Garnitur, die als Verkleidung für alle Mitglieder der Zuflucht auslag. Schlichte, aber nicht abgerissene Kleidung wäre ihm sicherlich dienlich, sodass er als Laufbursche für einen hohen Herrn durchgehen konnte; das würde auch das Geld erklären, das er mit sich führte.

So gerüstet konnte er sich nun endlich auf den Weg machen. Die Sonne schien an diesem Tag und ein angenehmes Lüftchen wehte. Luciens Stimmung wurde automatisch angehoben, beschwingt setzte er seinen Schritt. Das Leben als Dunkler Bruder war schön, und sobald er sein Geld ausgeben konnte, wäre sicherlich auch die Enttäuschung über den ernüchternden Empfang verflogen, da war er sich sicher.

Falkenring war ein idyllisches Örtchen inmitten der Wälder des gleichnamigen Fürstentums. Die Tiere liefen auf den Wegen zwischen den für Nord typischen Langhäusern herum und überall vor den Häusern waren kleine Gärten mit Nutzpflanzen und Blumen angelegt. Die Bewohner selbst gingen ihren täglichen Beschäftigungen nach. Die Frauen saßen auf den Veranden und gerbten Leder, webten und flickten Kleider und Stoffe oder wuschen an einem kleinen Bach die Wäsche. Die Männer hackten Holz, halfen bei der Sägemühle aus oder pflegten ihre Waffen und bereiteten sich auf die nächste Jagd vor. Wachen waren auch einige zu sehen, doch keine von ihnen interessierte sich sonderlich für Lucien. Ihm wurde maximal ein abschätziger Blick zugeworfen, ehe der betreffende Wachmann sich wichtigeren Dingen wie der Reinigung seiner Schuhsohlen mit dem Speerschaft widmete.

Kurzum: In Falkenring tat sich Jahr und Tag nichts.

Lucien, der die Hektik der Kaiserstadt gewohnt war, war das anfänglich sehr befremdlich vorgekommen. Ja, selbst Cheydinhal war belebter als dieses provinzielle Nest, dessen einziges herausragendes Merkmal ausgerechnet der große Friedhof war. Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte er erkannt, dass das ideale Voraussetzungen waren, um hier eine Zuflucht zu gründen. Es kam kaum jemals jemand vorbei und in die Wälder verirrten sich nur Jäger, welche allerdings tiefer hinein gingen, statt so nahe bei der Stadt nach Wild zu suchen. Die Zuflucht lag in einer Grauzone, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich jemand abseits der Straße die steile Böschung hinab verirrte, war verschwindend gering.

Der Besitzer des Graukiefer genannten Gemischtwarenladens hieß Rotmund und war ein typischer Nord, der so gar nicht nach Händler aussah: blond, blauäugig, breites Kreuz, noch breiterer Nacken und gewaltige Fäuste. Die Streitaxt auf seinem Rücken durfte man ebenso nicht vernachlässigen. Lucien hegte seit längerem den Verdacht, dass die Nord insgeheim allesamt miteinander verwandt waren. Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass so viele von ihnen so auffällige Gemeinsamkeiten besaßen, dass sie fast schon archetypisch für das Volk waren?

Der bärtige Mann musterte den Jungen skeptisch, als wolle er abschätzen, ob er für einen Kunden würdig war. Lucien mochte die Schauspielerei nicht sonderlich, aber er gab sich Mühe, möglichst eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Insgeheim fragte er sich zumindest theoretisch, ob er mit dem Mann fertig werden könnte, würde er es darauf anlegen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es besser noch nicht versuchen sollte.

»Was willst du, Hänfling?«, knurrte Rotmund. »Hab dich hier noch nicht gesehen.«

»Bin nur auf der Durchreise«, erklärte Lucien. »Mein Herr will, dass ich mir neue Kleider kaufe.« Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage wies er auf sich. Er hatte sich bewusst nicht die neuesten Kleidungsstücke herausgesucht, sondern solche, die deutliche Benutzungsspuren aufwiesen.

»Hm«, brummte Rotmund nur als Antwort. Dann wies er auf ein Regal mit verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken. »Da. Aber dass du mir nichts durcheinander bringst, Bengel!«

Lucien nickte gehorsam und machte sich daran, sich passende Kleidung herauszusuchen. Zwei Hosen und Hemden schienen ihm vorerst genug, halbwegs passend und schlicht. Zusammen kosteten sie ihm zehn Septime. Zufrieden mit seinem Kauf verließ er den Laden und damit auch den skeptischen Blick des Nord. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es sich leisten, so mürrisch zu sein, denn die örtliche Gemeinde konnte er ja nicht vergraulen; sie hatten nur den einen Gemischtwarenhändler.

Lucien besah sich seinen Kauf, befühlte den weichen Stoff und roch den Hauch der Mottenkugeln, die ihm noch anhaftete. Neue Kleidung, noch nie getragen! Er grinste breit, verstaute seinen Einkauf gut und machte sich dann auf zum Schmied.

Denn Mann als Bären zu bezeichnen, war verblüffend treffend. Er war nicht nur muskelbepackt, sondern auch übermäßig stark behaart. Im Gesicht, auf Brust und Armen spross fröhlich das, das man getrost als Fell bezeichnen konnte. Lucien hatte noch nie so viel Fell an einem Menschen oder Elfen gesehen!

»Glotz nicht, sondern verschwinde«, brummte der Schmied. »Das ist kein Ort für ein Kind!«

Noch so ein mürrischer Nord! War das usus bei ihnen? Lucien hatte noch nicht wirklich viel Kontakt mit anderen Nord als denen in der Zuflucht gehabt, aber er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es Brauch unter den Bewohnern Skyrims war, alles und jeden so unfreundlich zu begrüßen.

Er tischte auch dem Schmied mit dem passenden Namen Bärenfaust wieder seine Geschichte mit dem reichen Herrn auf, der seinen Laufburschen vorschickte, um einige Erledigungen zu tätigen. Bärenfaust … Zumindest war das der Name, der an dem Schild vor der Schmiede hing. Ob der Mann auch auf einen anderen, gewöhnlicheren Namen hörte?

Der Schmied brummte etwas von kaiserlichen Weichärschen und ließ es widerwillig zu, dass Lucien seine Wahren besaß. Wetzsteine und Flickzeug für eine Lederrüstung gab es reichlich und Lucien beschloss, sich einen kleinen Vorrat anzulegen. Schaden konnte es nicht. Dieses Mal musste er jedoch bedeutend mehr zahlen, alles in allem dreißig Septime.

Nachdem er den Laden verlassen hatte, wiegte Lucien sein übriges Geld nachdenklich in der Hand. Er hatte jetzt noch zehn Septime übrig, doch was mit ihnen anstellen? Dann besann er sich. Es wäre klug, auch etwas zu sparen, auch wenn dies ein Konzept war, das ihm reichlich fremd war. Besaß man als Straßenkind etwas Geld, was selten genug vorkam, sah man besser zu, dass man es sogleich umsetzte. Ansonsten war es schneller weg, als man bis drei zählen konnte.

Lucien beschloss, es einmal mit dem Sparen zu versuchen, und widerstand den Drang, auch die letzten Septime auszugeben. Schon rein aus pragmatischen Gründen, denn er wusste nicht, was er sich sonst noch für zehn Septime leisten konnte außer Dinge, für die er keine weitere Verwendung hatte. Gerätschaften für die Alchemie wären eine Lösung, und zufällig gab es auch einen Kräuterladen in der Stadt. Doch dann besann er sich. Für zehn Septime würde er gerade einmal den billigsten Schund bekommen, der weit unter den Qualitäten lag, die er in der Zuflucht nutzen konnte. Es wäre Verschwendung seines Geldes. Also unterließ er es.

Auch so war es eine reichliche Ausbeute, die er erstanden hatte. Und das auf gänzlich legalem Weg! (Den Weg, wie er überhaupt an das Geld gekommen war, unterschlug er dabei.) Es war ein tolles Gefühl, er fühlte sich frei und selbstständig. Und vor allem spürte er eine Sicherheit und Beständigkeit in seinem Leben, so stark wie selbst in seiner gesamten bisherigen Zeit bei der Bruderschaft nicht. Es war … beruhigend, leicht, einfach wunderbar, sich in die sichere Zuflucht begeben zu können und zu wissen, dass für ein bequemes Bett, ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine gesicherte Mahlzeit gesorgt waren. Und das alles nur, indem er  Leute ermordete. Konnte Leben schöner sein?

 

Babette nahm ihn in der Tat bald wieder in Beschlag. Bis Malik und Hjortkar zurückkehrten, würden noch einige Tage vergehen, und da Hilda momentan nicht einmal kleine Aufträge zu verteilen hatte, wollte die Zeit genutzt werden. Lucien verbrachte, nicht gerade zu seinem Leidwesen, also viel Zeit mit der Alchemie. Dieses Mal nahm Babette ihn jedoch häufig mit in die Wälder, um ihm praktischen Anschauungsunterricht vor Ort zu geben, wie sie es nannte. Das hieß, dass sie in Büschen und unter Bäumen herumkrochen und sie Lucien die verschiedenen Pflanzen bestimmen und ihre alchemistischen Eigenschaften aufzählen ließ.

  »Du solltest dich gut darin üben», sagte sie. »Was machst du, wenn dir die Heiltränke ausgehen und weit und breit ist kein Kräuterladen in Sicht? Besser ist es, dass du dann weißt, dass Lavendel und Aloe Vera zusammen einen einfachen Heiltrank ergeben. Und noch besser ist es, dass du weißt, wo man diese Pflanzen findet!«

  »In Skyrim schon einmal nicht«, kommentierte Lucien.

  Babette lachte auf und klatschte in die Hände. »Genau! Die findet man eher im Herzland, ihnen ist es hier viel zu kalt.«

  Also suchten sie weiter, gruben Wurzeln aus und zupften Blätter ab. Manchmal erlaubte es Babette ihm, von den gesammelten Zutaten zu kosten, um ihre Wirkung an sich selbst auszutesten. Meist war sie nett genug, es nur bei Zutaten zu tun, die keine allzu unangenehmen Folgen hatte. Hin und wieder legte sie ihn jedoch mit einer Pflanze hinein, die er noch nicht so gut kannte. Durch Milchdiestel paralysiert zu werden, und sei es auch noch so kurz, war ganz und gar kein schönes Gefühl. Babette zumindest hatte ihren Spaß und Lucien eine Lektion gelernt, die er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

  Nach einigen Tagen tauchte M‘raaj-Dar wieder auf. Anscheinend hatte er zur Genüge seine Fähigkeiten in der Wildnis Skyrims erprobt, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich zufrieden wirkte. Lucien bedauerte, dass die Katze nicht noch länger fort geblieben war; noch immer war sie so unfreundlich wie zu Beginn. Umso mehr erfreut es ihn, als er hörte, dass es hieß, der Khajiit solle nach Cheydinhal gehen, um dort von Caelwen zu lernen. Das hieß, dass er die missgelaunte Mietze endlich los war. Dann kam ihm jedoch in den Sinn, dass M‘raaj-Dar sicherlich für längere Zeit bei Caelwen lernen würde, was hieß, dass Lucien bei seiner erhofften Rückkehr in die Heimat wieder mit ihm zu tun haben würde. Das gab seiner anfänglichen Freude über die zunächst willkommene Wende der Dinge doch einen ordentlichen Dämpfer.

  Die zwischenzeitliche Flaute mit den Aufträgen oder zumindest jenen, die für Luciens Fähigkeiten geeignet waren, ging rasch vorbei. Es dauerte nicht lang, und schon hatte Hilda wieder eine Beschäftigung für ihn. Es waren Aufträge einfachster Art, die sie ihm bot, aber genug, um seine Fähigkeiten weiter zu üben, während Malik und Hjortkar noch fort waren. Meist bestanden sie aus hingehen, Ziel lokalisieren und töten. Nichts, wo man sich mit Ruhm bekleckern konnte, dieses Mal gestand es sich Lucien von vornherein ein. Dennoch war er stolz darauf. Er hatte seinen Wert gezeigt, nun sollte er ihn weitere Male beweisen.

  Also machte er sich mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit, bereitete sich vor, pflegte seine Ausrüstung, braute Tränke, plante. Viel war allerdings nicht zu planen, sonderlich komplex waren die Aufträge nicht.

  Sein erstes Ziel war ein Bettler in den Straßen von Einsamkeit. Lucien verfolgte und beobachtete ihn über einige Tage hinweg, um eine bestmögliche Herangehensweise zu ermitteln. Der alte Mann machte es ihm jedoch einfach. Tags streifte er durch die Straßen, meist torkelnd und betrunken von dem Alkohol, den er am Vorabend von wer weiß woher aufgesammelt hatte. Er zog eine deutliche Fahne hinter sich her, die sein Aufspüren sehr einfach machte; man roch ihn meist schon lange, bevor man ihn sah oder gar hörte. Wer auch immer ihn tot sehen wollte, wahrscheinlich hatte er die geruchliche Belästigung satt.

  War der Mann abgestochen, ging es weiter zu einer Sägemühle bei Windhelm. Hier sollte der Müller erledigt werden. Dieser stellte sich als etwas kniffliger heraus, war kein Säufer und auch nicht unaufmerksam, obgleich er nicht damit zu rechnen schien, dass ein Mörder auf ihn angesetzt war. Nachdem Lucien ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte, beschloss er, offensiv vorzugehen. Seine Rüstung verbarg seine Identität und unterstützte ihn im Kampf und auf der Flucht. Also hatte er nichts zu befürchten.

  Er erstach den Mann auf offener Straße, und ehe die Bewohner der kleinen Siedlung wussten, wie ihnen geschah, war er schon wieder auf und davon, dieses Mal noch weiter in den Norden nach Winterfeste. Er war gespannt darauf, was ihn dort erwarten würde.

  Winterfeste war der Ort der Akademie der Magier, einer von der Magiergilde unabhängigen Institution des Wissens und der Macht. Die Nord standen der Magie im Allgemeinen sehr skeptisch gegenüber, weshalb sich die Magier so weit in den Norden auf eine Felszinne vor den Klippen Winterfestes zurückgezogen hatten. Dennoch war das imposante Gebäude der dominierende Anblick in dem Dorf; hier war noch weniger Leben als in Falkenring. Es war Lucien, als habe der frostige Polarwind alle eingefroren.

  Doch das kümmerte ihn momentan wenig. Sein Attentatsziel war ein reisender Händler, der, auf der Suche nach allerlei Raritäten der Akademie, sich für eine Weile in der Taverne Frostiges Feuer niedergelassen hatte.

  Nachdem Lucien auch ihn genauestens untersucht hatte, beschloss er, sich dieses Mal mit Giften zu vergnügen, etwas, das er noch nie groß in der Praxis erprobt hatte. Caelwen hatte auf vergiftetes Essen geschworen, und was wäre passender als diese Methode? Also beschloss er, sie anzuwenden.

  Er präparierte einen Apfel, den Klassiker, jubelte ihn seinem Ziel unter und wartete. Er wollte sehen, ob es auch wirklich funktionierte, obgleich er wusste, dass es schlauer war, unauffällig zu verschwinden, solange noch nichts geschehen war.

  Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Der Apfel lag in einer Schüssel voller Obst, die vor dem Händler auf einem der Tische stand. Anscheinend war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass der Apfel nicht schon immer da gelegen hatte. Nachdem er erst einiges anderes Obst ausprobiert hatte, griff er schließlich zu der vergifteten Frucht und biss herzlich hinein.

Zunächst passierte nichts. Doch bald schon stutzte er, merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er griff sich an die Kehle, hustete und begann zu würgen. Nur Momente später setzten die Krämpfe ein, unkontrollierte Zuckungen schüttelten seinen Körper und Schaum trat ihm vor den Mund. Dann fiel er vom Stuhl und blieb regungslos liegen.

Lucien sah zu, dass er unauffällig verschwand, während in der Taverne Panik ausbrach.

Sein letzter Auftrag war … delikat, und er hatte ihn bisher vor sich her geschoben. In Riften befand sich ein Hurenhaus, welches bald um eine Mitarbeiterin erleichtert werden sollte.

Das andere Geschlecht war etwas, mit dem sich Lucien noch gar nicht auseinander gesetzt hatte, bisher hatte er einen Gedanken daran peinlich berührt gemieden. Sex war etwas, das ihn noch immer mit kindlicher Scham erfüllte, so erwachsen er sich auch sonst gab. Ob Hilda es gewusst und ihm mit Absicht diesen Auftrag gegeben hatte? Egal, was es war, besser er brachte es einfach schnell hinter sich. Augen zu und durch …

Er zögerte, als er einige Tage später Riften erreichte. Warum hatte er den Auftrag angenommen? Das fragte er sich zum widerholten Male. Hatte er sich nicht die Blöße geben wollen, genau diesen Auftrag abzulehnen? Oder hatte er einfach zeigen wollen, wie erwachsen er bereits war? Was es auch war, im Nachgang empfand Lucien es als höchst dummen Grund.

Dann straffte er die Schultern. Er war ein Assassine der Dunklen Bruderschaft, und sie zierten sich nicht! Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass er im Dreck der Kanalisation irgendwelche Monster töten musste; das oblag der Kämpfergilde.

Er ging wie üblich vor: genau, mit Bedacht und dieses Mal vor allem auch mit emotionaler Ferne zum Auftrag. Er verbat es sich regelrecht, irgendetwas bei der Eliminierung seines Ziels zu empfinden.

Die Hure abzupassen, stellte sich dieses Mal als recht knifflig heraus. Nachts empfing sie ihre Kundschaft oder war unter den anderen Huren des Freudenhauses. Tagsüber wusch sie sich und bereitete sich auf den nächsten Abend vor oder schlief. Sie war nie allein anzutreffen.

Das einfachste wäre, sich als Kunde auszugeben und nach vollendeter Tat auf nimmer Wiedersehen zu verschwinden, doch dagegen wehrte er sich mit Händen und Füßen. Blieb also nur der Klassiker, bei Nacht durch ihr Fenster einzusteigen und sie zu erdolchen. Also war Geduld angebracht, er musste auf einen günstigen Moment warten und sich auf die Lauer legen.

Geduld war etwas, das er sehr rasch gelernt hatte bei der Bruderschaft. Oft musste man lange warten, ehe ein günstiger Moment zum Zuschlagen kam, all die Vorbereitungen nicht zu vergessen. Jemanden zu ermorden, war im Regelfall eine Geduldsprobe. Dieses Mal wurde Lucien das erste Mal tatsächlich geprüft.

Erst spät in der Nacht hatte sein Ziel eine kleine Leerphase. Lucien kam sich seltsam dabei vor, während er flink wie ein Wiesel zu ihrem Fenster hineinkletterte wie ein heimlicher Liebhaber. Er tröstete sich damit, dass es noch unangenehmer geworden wäre, wenn er sich als Kunde ausgegeben hätte.

Er sah zu, dass er es rasch hinter sich brachte und dann wieder verschwand. Sein Geld wartete auf ihn.

Und eine unangenehme Überraschung.

Als er wenige Tage später wieder bei der Zuflucht eintraf, hörte er schon aus einiger Entfernung den Kampfeslärm. Er zögerte nur kurz, zückte seinen Elfendolch und sprang voran. Die Kampfesgeräusche kamen eindeutig von der Zuflucht. Etwas musste dort vor sich gehen, zig Möglichkeiten schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Kurz bevor er mitten in den Kampf hinein stolperte, drosselte er sein Tempo und suchte Deckung. Es war nicht klug, blindlings hineinzustürmen, vor allem nicht für ihn, der er lediglich mit einem Dolch bewaffnet war.

Schnell machte er jedoch aus, was vor sich ging. Seine Dunklen Brüder und Schwestern kämpften mit einer Gruppe kaiserlicher Soldaten. Mittendrin war Hilda in ihrer Wolfsgestalt, wild und ungebändigt zerriss sie ihre Feinde und heulte furchterregend auf. Es sah aus, als seien die Soldaten gegen die Assassinen hoffnungslos unterlegen. Dennoch fasste sich Lucien ein Herz, sprang aus seiner Deckung und eilte zur Verteidigung der Zuflucht.

»Für Sithis!«, brüllte er.

Hinterher musste er sich eingestehen, dass er keine große Hilfe gewesen war. Wie auch? Mit einem einfachen Dolch gegen ausgebildete Soldaten im offenen Kampf und im Vergleich zu den Mordmaschinen, die die anderen Mitglieder der Zuflucht nun einmal waren? Hilda griff mit Fängen und Klauen an. Valdimar wirbelte seine riesige Axt umher, als sei sie ein Kinderspielzeug. Malik verschoss einen Pfeil um den anderen. Hjortkar kämpfte gleich zu gleich mit den Soldaten, die einst seine Waffengefährten gewesen waren. M’raaj-Dar warf mit Zaubern um sich. Selbst Babette zeigte nun, was wirklich in ihr steckte: eine wilde Vampirin, die das Töten liebte.

Doch immerhin erledigte Lucien zwei Soldaten, worauf er mächtig stolz war. Dann war auch schon alles vorüber.

»Hurensöhne!«, brüllte Malik zornentbrannt auf und spuckte auf eine der Leichen zu seinen Füßen.

»Dieser eine Hurensohn, wenn schon«, betonte Hilda, welche sich bereits zurückverwandelt hatte. Nun stand sie lediglich leicht bekleidet doch ohne Scham und über und über mit Blut bedeckt zwischen den Leichen, umringt von ihrer Zuflucht. »Das war Tituleius, keine Frage.«

»Was ist hier geschehen?«, fragte Lucien.

Die anderen wandten sich ihm augenscheinlich überrascht zu, als hätten sie nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier anzutreffen.

»Genau zum rechten Zeitpunkt wieder gekommen«, kommentierte Hilda. »Wir wurden ganz augenscheinlich überfallen, Tituleius scheint irgendetwas spitz bekommen zu haben. Aber lasst uns die Einzelheiten später klären. Erst muss diese Unordnung hier beseitigt werden. So ein Chaos direkt vor unserer Haustür, wie lästig.«

Beunruhigt schaute Lucien auf eine der Leichen der Soldaten. Sie trugen unverkennbar das Zeichen der kaiserlichen Legion, ein Drache, der mit seinen Flügeln eine Raute bildete. Aber was machten sie hier? Waren sie zufällig hier vorbei gekommen und hatten einen der Assassinen aufgegriffen oder hatten sie gezielt nach der Zuflucht gesucht?

Leichter Brandgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase und schien seine Frage zu beantworten. In der Nähe des Einganges zur Zuflucht brannte ein Feuer, augenscheinlich wurde es gezielt dort gelegt. Knisternd verzehrten die Flammen ausgedorrtes Holz, fanden Nahrung im trockenen Gras, hell auflodernd und weithin zu sehen. M’raaj-Dar kümmerte sich bereits darum und wirkte Kältezauber, welche sogleich zu Wasser schmolzen und das Feuer löschten. Man hatte versucht, die Zuflucht auszuräuchern.

»Wir sollten wirklich über einen geheimen Zweitzugang nachdenken«, kommentierte der Khajiit. »Dann können wir vermeiden, dass wir noch einmal gegart werden.«

Hilda winkte genervt ab. »Ich will davon jetzt nichts wissen«, knurrte sie. »Jetzt ist wichtig, dass wir uns um die unmittelbaren Probleme kümmern, nicht um Anbauten unserer Zuflucht. Und die Probleme liegen nun einmal um uns verteilt, offensichtlich und viel zu auffällig. Lasst uns die Leichen beseitigen und den Kampfplatz aufräumen.«

»Spuren werden zurückbleiben«, sagte Malik mehr zu sich selbst. »Man wird sehen, dass der Boden umgegraben wurde. Aber wie immer habt Ihr Recht.« Das letzte fügte er hastig an, als er sah, dass Hilda ihn schon wütend anschnauben wollte.

Lucien beschloss, Hilda bestmöglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wirkte sehr gereizt. Ob es wegen des Angriffes war?

Anscheinend waren die Assassinen geübt darin, verräterische Spuren um ihre Zuflucht herum zu verschleiern. Sie verscharrten die Leichen in einiger Entfernung im Wald und gruben danach den Boden um oder streuten Laub über das vergossene Blut. Lucien half, wo er konnte, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, nicht allzu nützlich zu sein. Entweder waren die anderen kräftiger als er oder konnten sich mit Magie behelfen, wenn es darum ging, die Leichen zu tragen und den Waldboden umzugraben.

Manchmal, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, war es deprimierend, dass er so deutlich hinter den anderen zurückstand. Er sollte sich mehr bemühen, um seinen Rückstand aufzuholen.

Die Stimmung schien generell recht bedrückt zu sein. Anscheinend machte sich jeder seine eigenen Gedanken über den Angriff und hatte nicht vor, so schnell darüber zu sprechen. Lucien gefiel das Ganze nicht wirklich, er war solch eine Stimmung zwischen sein Dunklen Brüdern und Schwestern nicht gewohnt. Außerdem hieß es, dass der Dunklen Bruderschaft offenbar doch Gefahr drohte und die Lage ernst war. Lucien wagte nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was dies für ihn bedeuten mochte.

War nun eine Zeit des Umbruches gekommen? Standen wieder einmal gravierende und dieses Mal wohl nicht zu seinem Besten gereichende Veränderungen in seinem Leben an? Er hoffte mit aller Macht, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Ihre Waldarbeiten dauerten einige Stunden an, ehe sie alle Leichen verscharrt und ihre Spuren bestmöglich verwischt hatten. Hilda war immer noch nicht zufrieden, aber Malik erinnerte sie daran, dass es besser nicht ging. Murrend gab sie sich zufrieden und gab M’raaj-Dar ein Zeichen, sich um ihre Verletzungen zu kümmern. Diese fielen glücklicherweise bei keinem von ihnen sonderlich schwer aus, sondern beschränkten sich meist auf kleinere Schnitte und Prellungen. Alles in allem waren sie mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen.

»Wir müssen reden«, sagte Hilda grimmig, als die Arbeit getan war und die Assassinen wider der Zuflucht entgegen strebten. »Wir müssen dem ein Ende setzten. Wir müssen Tituleius das Handwerk legen.«

Ihre Worte wurden mit einem entschlossenen Nicken der anderen bestätigt. Ihr Feldzug gegen den Feind der Bruderschaft hatte begonnen.


	12. Ein kleiner Maulwurf

Wenige Zeit später fanden sie sich in der Zuflucht im Hauptraum ein, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Die Minen waren ernst, jeder wusste, was für sie auf dem Spiel stand.

»Tituleius‘ Männer greifen uns just in der Zeit an, in der wir unsere Zusammenarbeit mit den Dieben verstärken, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen«, begann Hjortkar. »Auffällig, findet ihr nicht?«

»Ehe wir voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, sollten wir sammeln, was wir _wissen_ «, betonte Hilda. »Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer von uns voreilig handelt. Die Lage ist dafür zu ernst. Hjortkar, Malik, berichtet also von dem, was ihr mit den Dieben abgesprochen habt.«

Lucien ging auf, dass die beiden ebenfalls nur kurz vor ihm eingetroffen sein mussten, wenn sie noch keinen Bericht abgeliefert hatten.

»Vernon Roche und seine Diebe werden uns eine große Hilfe sein, da bin ich mir sicher«, sagte Malik. „Auch Hjortkars Wissen wird uns zum Vorteil gereicht sein; er weiß, wie die Legion funktioniert, wie es in ihren Reihen aussieht. Genau das werden wir uns zu Nutze machen können.«

»Ich merke, Ihr habt bereits einen Plan, Malik«, sagte Hilda. »Wie lautet er?«

»Es scheint schwer zu sein, aus einer außenstehenden Position an General Consantius Tituleius heranzukommen und ihm in einer Weise zu schaden, die uns zupass kommt«, berichtete der Rothwardone. »Wir müssen in seine Nähe gelangen, ihn von dort aus beobachten und seine Schwachstellen finden. Roches Diebe haben dahingehend bereits einige Arbeit geleistet, Möglichkeiten ausgekundschaftet und Papiere gefälscht …«

Hilda nickte nachdenklich. »Ihr schlagt also vor, jemanden einzuschleusen.«

»Stechen wir das Schwein ab und fertig«, mischte sich Valdimar ein. »Mord war schon immer unser Mittel, warum nicht auch dieses Mal? Es ist einfach und effizient.«

Hilda seufzte genervt. »War mir nicht, als hätten wir dieses Thema erst neulich?«, knurrte sie. »Seid still, wenn Ihr nicht begreifen könnt, was hier vor sich geht!«

Malik räusperte sich dezent. »Das war zu heftig«, erinnerte er ihre Zufluchtsleiterin. »Ja, wir stehen alle unter Spannung, aber das ist keine Rechtfertigung, mit einem von uns so zu reden, meine Liebe.«

Erst knurrte sie ihn wütend an, doch dann besann sie sich anscheinend wieder. »Das stimmt wohl«, sagte sie, nun wieder anscheinend ruhiger. »Ich habe mich gehen lassen, verzeiht. Doch ihr wisst alle um den Ernst unserer Lage. Wir sind die Dunkle Bruderschaft, doch mit der geballten Macht der Legion können wir es nicht aufnehmen. Wenn Tituleius herausfindet, wo wir zu finden sind, wird er jedes nur erdenkliche Rad in Bewegung setzen, um uns zu vernichten. Wir müssen ihm zuvor kommen!«

»Und wir müssen uns beeilen«, ergänzte Malik. »Ich glaube nicht, dass der Überfall der Soldaten gezielt geschehen war, dafür wirkten sie auf mich zu überrascht, als sie auf uns trafen. Doch es kann sein, dass Tituleius seine Schlüsse zieht, wenn er merkt, dass seine Leute spurlos verschwunden sind. Ich fand bei einem der Toten das hier.«

Er zog ein blutbeflecktes Pergament aus seiner Kleidung und reichte es Hilda. Sie betrachtete es eine Weile nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn.

»Hm«, machte sie schließlich. »Verklausuliert, allerdings nicht sonderlich komplex. Es scheint mir schon, bevor ich die genaue Verschlüsselung ermitteln kann, dass es darin um die Bruderschaft geht. Tituleius, so vorhersehbar … Wir müssen uns mit diesem Schreiben genauer befassen, doch im Nachgang. Ich will jetzt Ergebnisse sehen.«

»Und dabei nichts überhasten«, erinnerte Hjortkar. »Die Strukturen in der Legion sind klar verteilt, jeder weiß, wo er hingehört, über jeden wird Buch geführt. Gerade das macht es uns nicht gerade leicht, einen Angriffspunkt zu finden.«

»Doch dafür haben wir uns ja zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit den Dieben entschlossen«, ergänzte Malik. »Sie können uns genau diesen Angriffspunkt schaffen und sind auch dabei.«

»Wir schleusen jemanden ein, ja«, wiederholte Hilda. »Und ebenjener beschafft Informationen direkt von der Quelle.«

»Magie könnte dafür sehr hilfreich sein«, meldete sich nun auch M’raaj-Dar zu Wort.

»Doch leider liegt deine Spezialisation vor allem in der Zerstörungsmagie«, mischte sich nun auch Babette sein. »Wenn, dann ist Illusionsmagie angebracht, unter Umständen auch Veränderung. Wir müssen täuschen und verbergen, eine offensive Strategie ist fehl am Platz.«

»Ein hochdotierter Auftrag und schon wird sich um die Ehre des Ausführens gerauft«, seufzte Hilda, wieder sichtlich um Ruhe bemüht. »Die Tage des Observierens und Ausspionierens brachten ans Licht, dass wir zu für uns ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen müssen. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich auch zu Babette tendieren, doch das sind keine normalen Umstände. Wie gedenkt die Diebesgilde, einen von uns einzuschleusen?« Das letzte war wieder an Malik gerichtet.

»Es ist in Roches Augen wichtig, dass wir keine allzu hohen Posten anstreben«, sagte er. »Je unwichtiger und damit unauffälliger, umso besser. Dennoch müssen wir nahe genug an unser Ziel herankommen, um Informationen zu erlangen. Ein Stallknecht des Generals nützt also nichts. Roches Überlegungen gingen dahin, unserem General einen neuen Kelchreicher wärmstens zu empfehlen. Diese Person wäre nicht wichtig genug, als dass sie von Tituleius wahrgenommen wird, aber dennoch so nahe bei ihm, dass sie vieles wird hören können. Derzeit arbeiten die Diebe daran, uns genau solch eine Stelle zu verschaffen. Ans uns ist es derweil, eine geeignete Person auszuwählen.«

Hilda nickte. »Ich sehe«, sagte sie nach einer Weile, »dass Ihr schon genaue Vorstellungen davon habt, wie wir vorzugehen hatten. Doch gut, genau dazu wurdet Ihr ja ausgeschickt. Ich bin zufrieden. Wer wird vorgeschlagen?«

Lucien sah, wie es Babette und vor allem M’raaj-Dar in den Fingern juckte, sich selbst zu melden. Insbesondere der Khajiit wies ohnehin den Drang auf, sich durch seine Magie hervorzutun; anscheinend hielt er sich deswegen für etwas Besseres. Lucien, der sich bis jetzt noch gar nicht an der Besprechung beteiligt hatte, überlegte, ob er sich für Babette melden sollte, zum einen, weil er sie für die beste Wahl hielt, zum anderen aber auch, um M’raaj-Dar ein wenig zu provozieren. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich jemand, der mit ihm im Rang in etwa gleich auf war, so hervortun wollte.

Doch ehe er sich melden konnte, überraschte Hjortkar sie alle mit einem ungewöhnlichen Vorschlag. »Lucien Lachance«, sagte er unvermittelt in die überlegende Stille hinein. »Der Junge hat Talent, und gleichzeitig ist er höchst unauffällig. Ein kaiserliches Mischblut mit bretonischen Einschlägen, allzu selten ist das nicht. Außerdem hat er ein Händchen dafür, anderen Informationen zu entlocken.«

Lucien starrte den Nord mit offenem Mund an. Er wurde für diesen wichtigen Auftrag vorgeschlagen? Ausgerechnet _er_?! »Aber … aber …«, stammelte er. »Ich kann überhaupt nicht schauspielern! Ich bin miserabel darin, andere Rollen anzunehmen!«

»Nein«, widersprach Hilda langsam. »Nein, das denke ich nicht. Hjortkars Vorschlag erscheint mir sehr klug.«

Selbst durch sein Fell hindurch konnte man sehen, wie M’raaj-Dar weiß vor Wut wurde. »Die halbe Portion ist ein Emporkömmling«, schnaubte er. »Sein Talent ist in der Tat bestenfalls als mittelmäßig zu bezeichnen, seine Eignung anzuzweifeln.«

Er wollte anscheinend noch mehr sagen, doch die Werwölfin fuhr ihm mit einer heftigen Handbewegung über das Maul und verband jeden weiteren Protest. »Der Neid spricht aus deinen Worten. Vergiss nicht, dass du selbst kaum länger bei uns bist als Lucien«, wies sie ihn zurecht. »Lucien selbst stellt sein Talent unter den Scheffel. Dass er durchaus sehr leicht an Informationen kommt, weiß er. Doch er ist sich nicht bewusst, dass er sich dabei durchaus ausreichend verstellen kann. Ich denke zudem, dass man für diesen Auftrag kein ausgebildeter Schauspieler sein muss. Es reicht, einige Lügen rasch und glaubhaft über die Lippen zu bringen und ansonsten so zu tun, als sei man nicht da. Denkt daran, welche Stelle wir anstreben: Unser Agent soll Tituleius Wein bringen, während er sich mit den hohen Herrschaften berät, und nicht etwa selbst am Tisch der hohen Herren sitzen.

Ich denke, Lucien sollte nicht allein gehen. Denn der Einwand, dass er noch keine zwei Jahre bei uns ist und damit noch vergleichsweise unerfahren, ist berechtigt. Ich schicke Babette mit ihm, sie soll ihn mit Zaubern und notfalls auch Tränken unterstützen. Illusion ist hier weitaus eher angebracht als Zerstörung.«

»Vergesst nicht die örtlichen Diebe«, erinnerte Malik. »Auch sie können uns eine Unterstützung sein. Ja, das gefällt mir, sogar sehr gut.«

Lucien war immer noch viel zu überrumpelt, um etwas dazu sagen zu können.

Hjortkar sah jedem von ihnen fest in die Augen. »Ich weiß, dieser Vorschlag ist gewagt«, sagte er, »und ich sehe bei einigen von euch noch immer und wohl auch berechtigt Zweifel. Aber bedenkt, dass Babette mit Lucien gehen wird. Sollte etwas nicht nach Plan laufen, wird sie also zur Stelle sein.«

»Dieser Vorschlag hat etwas«, sagte Malik. »Er ist gewagt, aber es könnte zielführend sein. Wir sollten es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.«

»Die Mission, auf die wir die halbe Portion schicken wollen, könnte durchaus über das Schicksal dieser Zuflucht entscheiden«, gab M’raaj-Dar zu denken. »Wir sollten jemanden Erfahreneren schicken.«

»Es geht hier nicht nur um Erfahrung«, konterte Hilda. »Es geht vor allem um Unauffälligkeit. Und wer wäre unauffälliger als ein kleiner Junge, den niemand wahrnimmt? Niemand von den hohen Herren wird auf ihn achten, niemand ihn für voll nehmen. Und da ist keiner besser geeignet als er.«

Lucien zwang sich dazu, aus seiner Schockstarre zu erwachen und etwas zu sagen: »Das … das alles ist eine große, ich meine, eine _wirklich_ große Ehre für mich«, stammelte er.

»Du hast gezeigt, dass du zu etwas taugst«, sagte die Zufluchtsleiterin. »Du bist nicht völlig ohne Talent für unser Handwerk. Dieses Talent sollte gefördert werden, und wie ginge das besser als durch aktives Lernen im Einsatz? Erweise dich als würdig für dieses große Vertrauen.«

Plötzlich klatschte sie in die Hände und strahlte mit einem Mal wesentlich mehr Optimismus aus. »Aber da lag ja noch etwas an, Lucien, nicht wahr? Erzähl uns doch von deinem Auftrag in Riften.« Das letzte wurde mit einem süffisanten Grinsen garniert.

Lucien wurde rot wie eine Tomate und wünschte sich das nächstbeste Erdloch herbei, während erwartungsvolle Blicke auf ihm ruhten.

»Da war ja etwas«, grinste Malik. »Los, erzähl, Junge! Wie bist du vorgegangen?«

»Fenster«, nuschelte Lucien. Musste das denn sein?!

Malik und Hjortkar prusteten los, und Valdimars Lachen dröhnte noch lange danach in den Ohren. Auch Babette und Hilda grinsten breit. Lediglich M’raaj-Dar hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Hjortkar klopfte Lucien auf die Schuler. »Bei Sithis, Junge!«, rief er aus. »Aus dir muss wirklich noch ein Mann werden! Die Huren wussten, dass du kommen wirst. Du hättest ihnen einfach sagen sollen, dass du bei betreffender Dame einen Termin hast und schon hätten sie dich vorgelassen.«

»Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen?«, beschwerte sich der Junge.

»Ich dachte, deine eigene Mutter sei eine bretonische Hure gewesen«, sagte Hilda. »Die Damen dieses Gewerbes haben seit jeher ein enges Verhältnis zur Bruderschaft. Außerdem wäre das nicht so schwer herauszufinden. Warum hast du nicht einfach den Vordereingang genutzt? Jeder andere hier hätte das so gemacht.«

»Er ist noch jungfräulich«, stichelte Babette. »Da ist man noch etwas … unbedarft, was das andere Geschlecht angeht.«

Lucien knirschte vor Wut und Scham mit den Zähnen. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste er sich so blamieren, jetzt, nachdem ihm so viel Vertrauen entgegen gebracht wurde.

»Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen«, sprang ihm jedoch erfreulicherweise Malik zur Hilfe. »Wir waren alle einmal jung.«

»Und die Belohnung gibt es ja dennoch«, sagte Hilda. »Immerhin zweihundert Septime.«

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag konnte Lucien vor Verblüffung nichts sagen. Zweihundert! Das war das reinste Vermögen!

»Malik, Hjortkar, eure Geldangelegenheiten will ich im Anschluss besprechen«, sagte Hilda. »Alle anderen sind entlassen. Lucien, komm mit mir, damit du deinen Lohn bekommst. Danach wird sich Babette deiner annehmen.«

Es war wie in einem Traum, als er Hilda zusammen mit Malik und Hjortkar in ihre Gemächer folgte, sie aus einer Geldtruhe eine Börse nahm und sie Lucien wortlos reichte, als sei dies das normalste der Welt. Entgeistert starrte er auf das, was er da in Händen hielt, und konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Geld war noch immer etwas, das ihn gerne völlig aus der Rolle brachte.

»Husch, husch, halbe Portion«, schmunzelte die Werwölfin. »Ich habe mit Malik und Hjortkar noch einiges zu besprechen und du musst dich gründlich vorbereiten.«

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie als wolle er einen Traum abschütteln. Dann nickte er. »Vielen Dank«, nuschelte er, erinnerte sich im letzten Moment, dass Hilda katzbuckliges Verhalten nicht ausstehen konnte und verließ den Raum.

Babette wartete bereits auf ihn. »Herzlichen Glückwunsch für deinen neuen Auftrag«, sagte sie. »Du bist jetzt unser Maulwurf, und nachdem ich jetzt darüber nachgedacht und das Ganze ein wenig hab setzten lassen, denke auch ich, dass du wirklich die beste Wahl dafür bist. Also dann, lass uns beginnen, alles will genau geplant werden!«

»Was erwartet mich denn?«, wollte Lucien wissen. »Das hat mich alles sehr überrascht, wisst Ihr.«

»Du selbst wirst so viel momentan gar nicht tun können«, sagte die Vampirin. »Die Diebe fälschen die nötigen Papiere, lassen ein wenig Schmiergeld springen und schaffen uns Platz für dich, wo wir dich einschleusen können. Du musst dann eigentlich nur noch ausführen, was sie für dich vorbereitet haben.«

»Also … ist eigentlich nicht so viel zu tun, oder?«, hakte er nach.

»Noch nicht«, räumte sie ein. »Wir werden unsere Sachen packen und uns auf die Reise nach Einsamkeit vorbereiten. Traditioneller Weise hat die kaiserliche Legion ihren Sitz in der Stadt des Hochkönigs von Skyrim, genauer in Festung Elend. Netter Name, wie ich finde. Aber wenn die Stadt schon Einsamkeit heißt … Wir werden vorher noch einmal mit Malik sprechen und für dich wäre es ebenso hilfreich, auch mit Hjortkar über die Legion zu sprechen. Er weiß alles über sie. Aber lass uns zunächst Sachen packen, damit wir gleich morgen früh aufbrechen können.«

Babette war freilich dafür, dass sie allerhand Alchemiehandwerkszeug mitnahmen, ebenso auch einfache Kleidung. Sie lobte Lucien dafür, dass er bereits selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, sich eigene Kleider zu beschaffen, um nicht stets in der Kluft der Dunklen Bruderschaft in Erscheinung zu treten.

»Sieh dir mein süßes Kleid an«, trällerte sie verspielt und drehte eine tänzerische Pirouette. »Jeder hält mich damit für ein süßes kleines Mädchen.« Sie lachte böse und ließ ihre Fangzähne aufblitzen. »Das macht wirklich Spaß, glaub mir.«

Sie betonte außerdem, dass er sein Geld am besten umsetzten sollte. »Du bekommst bei der Bruderschaft viel Geld, glaub mir, und für so einen Auftrag erst recht. Den Großteil deines Erwerbs zu sparen, bringt dir recht wenig, da du besondere Ausrüstung von uns bekommst, wenn du dir deinen Bonus verdienst. Für alles andere, Kleidung, Pflege für Waffen und Rüstungen und sogar Luxusgegenstände wie Seife, Duftöle und so weiter hast du das Geld sehr schnell zusammen. Du siehst ja: vier einfache kleine Aufträge und schon hast du zweihundert Septime zusammen. Damit kann man eine Menge anstellen. Geld auszugeben ist überhaupt das Tollste daran, auch wenn stumpfinnige Barbaren wie Valdimar lieber jemandem mit ihrer Axt den Schädel einschlagen. Das ist langweilig!«

Mit seinem plötzlichen Reichtum einigermaßen überfordert, wusste Lucien dieses Mal jedoch wirklich nicht, was er sich davon leisten sollte. Also nahm Babette ihn kurzerhand gegen Abend auf eine Einkaufsrunde mit. Die Vampirin hatte sichtlichen Gefallen daran. Zunächst erstanden sie in den Waren aus Graukiefer einige weitere Garderoben für Lucien für alle möglichen Anlässe, jedoch mit einem besonderen Augenmerk auf seinen bevorstehenden Auftrag. Danach führte sie ihn freudestrahlend in den Schlaftrunk, den Alchemieladen der Ortschaft.

Hier blühte sie förmlich auf, man merkte, dass sie die Alchemie liebte. Sie drängte dazu, Lucien alle möglichen Gerätschaften zu erstehen, sowie noch mehr Zutaten, unabhängig davon, ob sie einfach selbst zu sammeln waren oder für das Kommende von Nutzen sein konnte. Lucien konnte dem Überschwang der Vampirin kaum etwas entgegen setzen und kaufte einfach, was sie ihm vorschlug. Besser, er fand einfach den Spaß am Einkaufen, statt sich Gedanken über den Sinn dahinter zu machen.

Denn Babette hatte durchaus Recht: Die Bruderschaft stellte vieles ihren Mitgliedern bereit und das, was er darüber hinaus als notwendig erachtete, war in der Tat weit davon entfernt, sündhaft teuer zu sein.

Sie beschlossen ihren Tag mit vollen Taschen und einer leeren Geldbörse. Lucien lernte, dass man sich für Geld nicht nur allerhand Dinge kaufen konnte, sondern auch sehr schnell sein Geld wieder loswerden konnte.

Wieder in der Zuflucht angekommen, trafen sie Malik am Herd vor, wie er anscheinend wieder einmal für die gesamte Zuflucht das Abendessen zubereitete, was er gern einmal tat. Er hatte es aufgegeben, in M’raaj-Dar dieselbe Leidenschaft hervorzurufen, da der Khajiit ganz offensichtlich das Kochen unter seiner Würde hielt.

»Helft mir den Tisch für alle zu decken«, trug er ihnen auf, während er weiter im Topf rührte.

Lucien schnupperte. »Linseneintop!«, rief er freudig auf. »Eure schmeckt am besten!«

Malik strahlte breit, seine weißen Zähne blitzen hell gegen seine dunkle Haut auf. »Du wirst nirgends in ganz Tamriel einen besseren Linseneintopf kosten können als bei mir, das schwöre ich! Bei Sithis!«

»Na, ob unser Fürchterlicher Vater sich so sehr für das Kochen begeistern kann?«, bezweifelte Babette, während sie bereits zu den Schüsseln griff.

Lucien beeilte sich, dass auch er sich nützlich machte und verteilte Löffel und Becher. Er liebte die abendlichen geselligen Runden, wenn sie alle beisammen saßen, sich über ihr Tagwerk unterhielten und mit den neuesten Aufträgen prahlten. Manchmal wussten sie skurrile Geschichten zu erzählen, und Lucien lauschte ihnen gerne. Nicht selten konnte er einiges daraus mitnehmen.

Schnell war der Tisch gedeckt und die Zuflucht zusammengerufen. Lebhaftes Stimmengewirr erfüllte den Raum. Malik, bewaffnet mit Kochlöffel, Kochmütze und einer besonderen, auf die Dunkle Bruderschaft zugeschnittenen Variation eines Gewandes eines Kriegers der Alik’r, nahm den Topf vom Herd und stellte ihn unter kräftigem Beifall auf den Tisch. Dampf stieg auf und es roch wirklich köstlich. Valdimar wollte sich sogleich etwas von dem Eintopf nehmen, doch er bekam einen kräftigen Schlag mit dem Kochlöffel auf die voreiligen Finger. Malik ließ es sich nie nehmen, selbst auszuteilen.

Mit größter Begeisterung stellte Lucien fest, dass er besonders viel Speck abgekommen hatte. Zusammen mit dem frischen Brot, das aufgetan worden war, war dies wahrlich ein Festschmaus! Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass alle ihr Essen vor sich stehen hatten; Tischmanieren waren ihm in der Bruderschaft rasch anerzogen worden, auch wenn er ihren Sinn bezweifelte.

»Das war vielleicht ein Tag!«, kommentierte Hjortkar. »Erst die Gespräche mit den Dieben. Dann kommen wir nichts ahnend zurück, und was passiert? Wir stolpern mitten hinein in Tituleius‘ Leute, die um die Zuflucht herumschnüffeln!«

»Den haben wir es gegeben!«, tönte Valdimar. »Ihre Schädel sind einfach zu zerbrechlich, halten nichts aus, nicht mal mit ihren Helmen. Meine Axt ging durch sie hindurch wie durch Butter. Ha! Und mit meinen Fäusten durften sie auch Bekanntschaft machen!«

»Nichts geht über eine ordentliche Prügelei«, kommentierte Malik. »Nords leben doch dafür, nicht wahr? Ich bin für den feinsinnigen Kampf zu haben, nicht für das Grobe. Das ist mir … nun, zu grob eben.«

»Stöckchen schießen kann jeder«, brummte Valdimar und hob einen Humpen Met. »Auf uns!«

»Auf uns!«, riefen die anderen Assassinen und hoben ebenfalls Becher und Humpen.

»Ich verschieße keine Stöckchen.« Malik wirkte in seiner Ehre gekränkt. »Das Bogenschießen ist eine hohe Kunst und erfordert gleichermaßen Ruhe, Krampf, Konzentration und Schnelligkeit. Das gute Auge nicht zu vergessen! Ein Pfeil für jeden, das ist mein Motto.«

»Männer, müssen immer damit prahlen, wer den längeren hat«, kommentierte Hilda abfällig.

»Dafür leben wir nun einmal«, erinnerte sie Malik mit eitlem Augenaufschlag.

Und auch dafür liebte Lucien die abendliche Runden: für ihre spielenden Streitereien, den lockeren Umgangston, das leicht flapsige und provokative. Leicht konnte man da die Sorgen des Alltags vergessen.

»Und wieso müsst ihr dafür leben?«, wollte Hilda wissen.

»Vergleichen Frauen denn nicht, wer die größeren Titten hat?«, wunderte sich Valdimar. »So aufgetakelt und posierend, wie manche auftreten, ist das doch ein viel offener ausgetragener Krieg, als es der gestandene Nord tut.«

»Blödsinn«, konterte Hilda. »Frauen gehen weitaus subtiler vor. Wir gehen nicht hin und sagen, wer die größeren Titten hat. Wir _haben_ sie einfach, verstehst du?«

»Nein.« Valdimar standen die Fragezeichen regelrecht in den Augen.

»Dacht‘ ich’s mir«, seufzte die Werwölfin.

Nun, das war eindeutig ein Thema, bei dem sich Lucien lieber bedeckt hielt. Ob sie es mit Absicht machten, um ihn weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Er senkte den Kopf und löffelte seinen Eintopf, konzentrierte sich lieber auf den Geschmack als auf das Gespräch. Malik hatte gut gewürzt und wirklich reichlich Speck und Wurst an das Mahl geschnitten. Genau so musste es sein! Lucien liebte es.

»… in Einsamkeit«, schnappte er einen Gesprächsfetzten von Malik auf. »Dort findet ihr euren nächsten Kontakt.«

»Hast du gehört, Lucien?«, wandte sich Babette an ihn.

»Was ist?«, schreckte er auf.

»Die Diebesgilde hat in Einsamkeit eine feste Zweigstelle«, widerholte Malik. »Sie wird eure wichtigste Kontaktperson sein. Fragt im Wolkengipfel nach Jaeel, er wird euch weiter einweihen in den Plan und seine Ausführung.«

»War es sehr schwierig, all das vorzubereiten?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Teuer, willst du wohl eher fragen«, korrigierte Malik. »Die Diebe lassen sich ihre Dienste ordentlich was kosten. Vielleicht auch zu Recht. Was sie für uns getan haben, ist keine Kleinigkeit, immerhin gilt es, die kaiserliche Legion zu unterwandern.«

Lucien nickte. Auch wenn er noch keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Angelegenheiten hatte, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass das keine Kleinigkeit war.

»Ich habe Angst«, sagte er unvermittelt und leise.

»Wovor denn?«, fragte Babette einfühlsam nach.

»Vor dem, was kommt. Vor … der Verantwortung.« Er taute sich fast nicht, diese Worte auszusprechen, aus Angst davor, als Feigling dazustehen.

Doch Malik und Babette lächelten nur mitfühlend.

»Das kennen wir nur zu gut, halbe Portion«, vertröstete ihn der Rothwardone. »Glaub mir, das ging keinem von uns zu Beginn anders. Irgendwann war dann der große Tag gekommen, wo wir einen richtig großen Fisch an Land ziehen durften, nicht immer nur diese Spielereien, die niemanden herausfordern, der sich halbwegs zum Mörder eignet.«

»Das, was dir aufgetragen wurde, klingt nach mehr, als es eigentlich ist«, betonte Babette. »Sicher, wir haben alle einen großen Wirbel darum gemacht, aber im Endeffekt setzt du nur fort, was Malik und Hjortkar zusammen mit den Dieben bereits begonnen haben. Und alleine bist du außerdem auch nicht. Also alles ganz entspannt.«

»Und fast schon langweilig, du darfst ja nicht einmal jemanden abstechen«, scherzte Malik.

Lucien lächelte dankbar für die aufmunternden Worte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war sein Auftrag in der Tat unaufgeregter, als er zunächst angemutet hatte. Alle hatten nur einen so großen Wirbel darum gemacht im Laufe des Tages, immer wieder war es zur Sprache gekommen.

Doch jetzt wusste er: Wenn er sich nur bemühte, konnte er auch das schaffen. Er war nicht ohne Grund für diesen Auftrag ausgewählt worden.


	13. Unter Wölfen

Hjortkar, der mittlerweile eine Beförderung zum Eliminator erfahren hatte, hatte beschlossen, Babette und Lucien bis nach Einsamkeit zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg dorthin wollte er ihnen alles Wissenswerte über die Legion berichten, das für ihren Auftrag von Nöten sein würde.

  »Das werden wir nicht beim Frühstück schaffen«, sagte er. »Und ein kleiner Spaziergang nach Haafingar hat noch nie jemandem geschadet.«

  Es war in der Tat viel, was er ihnen während ihres Weges berichten konnte. Lucien wunderte sich nicht darüber, denn immerhin war Hjortkar einst ein Offizier der Legion in Skyrim gewesen, und hörte gespannt zu, während sie sich gen Norden wandten.

  Die Legion war ein im höchsten Maße durchstrukturierter und durchdachter Heeresapparat. Er war stark untergliedert: Jede Einheit schloss sich mit gleichrangigen Einheiten zu einer größeren Einheit zusammen, und für jede gab es einen Kommandierenden. Lucien konnte sich gar nicht all die Rangbezeichnungen merken, so viele waren es. Wichtig für ihn war nur, dass Consantius Tituleius ein General war, was hieß, dass er die gesamten in Skyrim stationieren Legionssoldaten befehligte und in ihren Angelegenheiten das letzte Wort hatte. Er folgte dem direkten Befehl des Kaisers.

Wieder bekam er weiche Knie, doch Hjortkar beruhigte ihn wieder einmal, dass seine Stelle für Tituleius ebenso beachtenswert sein würde wie der Dreck unter seinen Stiefelsohlen. Wenn Lucien sich nicht gerade unsagbar dumm anstellen würde, würde Tituleius ihn also nicht beachten.

»Freilich wird man dich im Vorfeld auf deine Reputation prüfen«, sagte der Nord. »Aber dafür haben wir ja bereits mit den Dieben zusammengearbeitet. Sie haben Papiere und Unterlagen gefälscht, sodass du als jemand völlig Anderes dort vorsprechen wirst. Was genau sie sich für dich erdacht haben, sagen sie dir sicher selbst.«

  »Täuschung ist oftmals der beste Schutz, besser als jede Rüstung und jede Waffe«, intonierte Babette.

  Und so ging es weiter. Nachdem der Aufbau der Legion durch war, ging es weiter mit ihrer Historie und bedeutenden Schlachten. An einigen hatte Hjortkar selbst teilgenommen und er erzählte nun voller Stolz davon, bis Babette ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nicht zum Tratschen mitgekommen war. Er wirkte enttäuscht.

  »Aber das ist dennoch wichtig!«, betonte er. »Vielleicht wendet Tituleius doch einmal sein Wort an Lucien, dann ist es doch schön für ihn, mit diesem Wissen glänzen zu können.«

  »Mehr als ›Ja‹ zu sagen und zu nicken, muss er doch ohnehin nicht tun«, konterte sie. »Außerdem, wie sieht das denn aus? Ein einfacher Bediensteter betet die Geschichte und Erfolge der Legion herunter? Das erregt Aufmerksamkeit, man wird sich fragen, woher der überdurchschnittliche Enthusiasmus wohl kommen mag. Nein, erzählt uns besser von den wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, die im Umfeld unseres herzallerliebsten Freundes anzutreffen sein könnten und die Lucien besser bereits im Vorfeld kennen sollte.«

  Mit sichtlichem Bedauern wechselte er also das Thema und widerholte einige der Namen, die er bereits genannt hatte, dieses Mal jedoch mit mehr Zusatzinformationen wie ihren Rängen, Leistungen und besonderen Bestrebungen, insofern er sie für die Bruderschaft und Luciens Auftrag relevant hielt. Dieses Mal trug er Lucien auch auf, zu widerholen, was er gesagt hatte, damit der Junge sich alles möglichst gut einprägte.

  So vergingen die Tage rasch. Mittlerweile war Herbst eingekehrt in Skyrim, was hieß, dass es noch kälter und ungemütlicher war als sonst. Die kalte Jahreszeit brach so weit im Norden Tamriels früher an und dauerte länger. Zudem war sie mit deutlich mehr Stürmen und einem frühen Beginn des Schneefalls gekennzeichnet. Doch das würde erst in wenigen Wochen anbrechen, noch hatte sich lediglich ein steter Landregen eingestellt.

  Das machte die Reise nicht gerade gemütlich, doch würden sie es länger aufschieben, hätten sie mit weitaus unangenehmeren Wetterunbilden zu tun bekommen. Sie machten das Beste daraus, hatten dicke Decken mitgenommen und reichlich Feuerholz. Schlugen sie ihr Lager auf, sahen sie zu, dass sie das Feuer möglichst gut vor dem feuchten Wetter schützten, um lange etwas von der Wärmen zu haben.

  Die Melodie des Regens vermischte sich mit den Farben des Laubs und spielte ein Lied, wie nur der Herbst es hervorzubringen vermochte. Und in der Tat: Zumindest Falkenring hatte sich dieser Tage wahrlich festlich gekleidet. Insofern die Bäume ihr Laub noch nicht abgeworfen hatten, trugen sie schillernde, bunte Farben zur Schau, dass es ein wahres Fest für die Augen war. Lucien sah sich satt an ihnen, ehe sie nach Weißlauf kamen und damit die kargen Tundren betraten, über die der eisige Wind pfiff.

  Von den Bergen wehte ein eisiger Wind herab, Fallwinde, wie Babette erklärte, die von der Geistersee heranrollten, auf die Felswand an den Küsten prallten und sich darüber hinweg wälzten. Befanden sie sich jedoch erst einmal im Schatten der Berge, würde es angenehmer werden, versprach sie.

  Und das wurde es auch. Die Straße wand sich allmählich die Felswände hinauf, nachdem sie Drachenbrügge hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die Ortschaft selbst war nicht allzu spannend, eine Holzsägemühle, ein paar Häuser, eine Taverne. Doch die Brücke, namensgebend für die Siedlung, war, so fand Lucien, faszinierend. Man sah ihr an, dass sie alt war, noch in den Tagen der alten Nord errichtet, als die Drachenpriester über das Land herrschten. Sie war, so weit im Norden, der einzige Übergang über den Karth und somit nicht nur von historischer Bedeutung. Über der Brücke spannten sich mehrere Bögen, und in der Mitte, am höchsten Punkt, waren zwei steinerne Drachenköpfe angebracht.

  Für einen Moment blieb Lucien erstarrt stehen in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Ehrfurcht vor den antiken Wesen, welche einst mit Feuer und Magie über die Menschheit geherrscht hatten als ihre Tyrannen und Götter. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass die Köpfe dem Drachen aus seinem Traum vor geraumer Zeit ähnelten.

  Er fing an zu träumen, wie es wohl wäre, einmal einem lebenden Drachen zu begegnen. War es furchterregend? Faszinierend? Würde er wegrennen oder bleiben, um das Tier zu bewundern? Würde es ihm freundlich gesinnt sein oder ihn zu Asche verbrennen?

  »Lucien, komm, nicht trödeln«, rief Babette ihm zu. »Ich will heute Abend noch ankommen.«

  Er schreckte auf. Das waren doch nur alberne, kindische Tagträume, sagte er sich. Dann eilte er Babette und Hjortkar hinterher.

  Sie legten einen straffen Schritt zu, denn bis nach Einsamkeit war es nicht mehr weit. Lucien hatte die Stadt schon früher am Tag aus der Ferne ausmachen können und war verblüfft und fasziniert gewesen.

  Einsamkeit schmiegte sich eng an die Bergkette, während zu ihren Füßen Skyrims größter und bedeutsamster Hafen lag. Schon von weitem konnte man jedoch das wohl faszinierendste Merkmal der Stadt ausmachen: Auf einer einsam hervorragenden und sich über die Mündung des Karth erstreckenden Felszinne stand der Blaue Palast, weithin schimmernd und prunkvoll und Sitz der Hochkönige von Skyrim.

  Alles in allem war die Bauweise der Stadt einmalig, das stand fest. Lucien freute sich darauf, sie von nahem in Augenschein nehmen zu dürfen.

  Wie sie es angestrebt hatten, erreichten sie am Abend die Stadt. Die Dämmerung war mittlerweile weit fortgeschritten und die Fackeln brachten bereits mehr Helligkeit als das restliche Sonnenlicht. Die Wachen am Tor schienen nicht begeistert, um diese Uhrzeit noch jemanden einzulassen, doch nachdem Hjortkar, der sich als Vater Babettes und Luciens ausgab, sie eine Weile beschwatzt hatte, ließen sie sie gewähren.

  Ihr Ziel war der »Flotte Krug«, die Taverne kurz hinter den Stadttoren. Dort würden sie ihren Kontaktmann aus der Diebesgilde treffen, der sie in ihr weiteres Vorgehen einweihen würde. Hjortkar wollte sie begleiten, um zum Einen den Schein der Familie zu wahren und um zum anderen für diese Nacht eine Unterkunft zu haben, ehe er sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Rückweg machen würde.

  Auch wenn der Abend noch jung war, war die Taverne bereits sehr gut gefüllt. Lucien sah bald, warum: Eine blonde Bardin, bewaffnet mit einer Laute, hatte sich im Hauptraum der Taverne auf eine Kiste gestellt und sang soeben ein Lied. Lucien, der bis jetzt nie sonderlich intensiv mit Musik in Berührung gekommen war, hielt inne und lauschte gebannt. Gelegentlich hatte ein Dunkler Bruder oder eine Dunkle Schwester einfache Volksweisen gesungen, doch niemand von ihnen hatte eine so ausgebildete und klare Stimme wie die Bardin.

_Ein Held, ein Held, nach Kriegerherz‘n fragt._

_Wahrlich, wahrlich, das Drachenblut naht._

_Mit machtvoller Stimme nach alter Nord-Art._

_Glaubt mir, glaubt mir, das Drachenblut naht._

_Die Feinde von Himmelsrand finden ihr Ende._

_Weh euch, weh euch, das Drachenblut naht._

_Zum Licht ward das Dunkel, es lebt die Legende._

_Fürwahr, fürwahr, das Drachenblut ist da._

 

Lucien war wie bezaubert. Die Musik brachte eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Die Musik berührte seine Seele und zeigte ihm eine völlig neue Welt auf: die der schöngeistigen Künste.

  Es war eine Straftat, als das Lied ausklang, die letzte Saite gezupft war, der letzte Ton verhallte. Stille legte sich über die Taverne.

  Bis plötzlich ein Sturm losbrach. Wie aus dem Nichts rollte er heran und brandete mit tosendem Applaus über die Bardin hinweg. Scheinbar verlegen lächelnd aber doch selbstsicher auftretend, als hätte sie damit gerechnet, verbeugte sie sich elegant und mit geübtem Armschwung, lüpfte ihr Hütchen mit der Fasanenfeder und warf es in die Menge.

  »Callonetta! Callonetta!«, skandierten die begeisterten Zuschauer, während sie fleißig Geld in das Hütchen warfen. Einige übermotivierte Bewunderer warfen der Bardin Rosen zu.

  Mit Erstaunen stellte Lucien fest, dass auch Hjortkar in den begeisterten Beifall eingestimmt hatte. Er hätte den Nord bei weitem nicht so kunstbegeistert eingeschätzt.

»Das war eine alte Legende der Nord«, erklärte er, als er den fragenden Blick des Jungen bemerkte. »Das Lied vom Drachenblut, des legendären Helden mit der Macht der Stimme, dem selbst die Drachen hörig sind. Tiber Septim war ein Drachenblut, weißt du, unser größter Held und Gott aller Nord.«

»Lieber Bruder, der einzige Gott ist unser Fürchterlicher Vater«, erinnerte Babette ihn schmunzelnd. »Außerdem sehe ich dort hinten Jaeel, der sehr ungeduldig wirkt.«

  Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und steuerte auf eine dunkle Ecke in der Taverne zu. Lucien und Hjortkar folgten. Ein Argonier mit schlammgrünen Schuppen, und einigen Ringen an den Hörnern auf seinem Kopf erwartete sie bereits mit einem Krug Bier vor sich auf dem kleinen Tisch. Seine Kleidung war schlicht und unauffällig. Er war ein Niemand, gesichtslos, eine Person, an die man sich im Vorbeigehen schon einen Augenblick später nicht mehr erinnern würde.

  Nur seine grünen Reptilienaugen verrieten ihn. Sie sahen alles und jeden, waren rastlos, immer aufmerksam. Es waren die Augen eines Diebes. Lucien kannte seinesgleichen nur zu gut, Leute wie er, die stets in den Schatten agierten, von niemandem gesehen werden wollten, und doch alles sehen wollten. Seine Dunklen Geschwister waren vom selben Schlag.

  »So sieht man sich wieder, Hjortkar«, zischelte der Argonier. »Seid gegrüßt, Babette.«

  Erst Hjortkar, dann Babette klopften auf den kleinen Tisch und setzten sich dazu. Mit einem kurzen Zögern tat Lucien es ihnen nach.

»Und das muss unser kleiner Neuzugang sein«, schloss Jaeel.

»Ich bin jetzt seit gut zwei Jahren dabei«, erinnerte Lucien ihn stolz. »So neu bin ich also auch nicht mehr.«

Jaeel bleckte die Zähne, was wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte. Aufgrund seines Reptiliengesichtes wirkte es jedoch eher wie eine boshafte Grimasse.

»Ihr habt Callonetta gehört«, sagte der Argonier. »Das war gut. Auf sie muss man dieser Tage zählen. Sie ist das neueste und momentan auch erfolgreichste Ergebnis der Bardenakademie hier in Einsamkeit. Ihr Name hat Gewicht in der Stadt und bald auch schon in ganz Himmelsrand, ihr werdet sehen. Merkt sie euch gut.«

»Doch Kunst ist die eine Sache, Geschäft das andere«, kam Babette auf ihr eigentliches Thema zu sprechen.

»Nun denn«, beschloss Hjortkar. »Ich sehe, dass ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Passt schön auf die Kinder auf, Jaeel, mein Freund. Ich sehe mich derweil nach einer Unterkunft um.«

Wieder zeigte der Argonier seine Form des Lächelns und zischte dabei. Babette machte eine grimmige Miene und schien nicht allzu begeistert.

»Schaut nicht so drein, liebe Babette«, vertröstete Jaeel sie. »Sonst seid immer Ihr diejenige, die es bevorzugt, aller Welt das Kind in Euch zu zeigen.«

»Um ihnen dann meine Fänge in die Venen zu schlagen, ja«, bestätigte sie, immer noch mit grimmiger Miene. »Lassen wir das und kommen endlich zum Punkt.«

»Die Bruderschaft ist geschäftig wie eh und je«, kommentierte er. »Also wollen wir ihr ihren Willen lassen; immerhin sind sie unsere gönnerhaften Geldgeber in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit.

Es war nicht leicht, wisst Ihr, eine Stelle in Festung Elend auszumachen«, begann er seinen Bericht. »Die Legion ist eine geschlossene Einheit, und sie wissen, dass sie Feinde haben – Feinde vor allem in der kriminellen Unterwelt, die an Macht und Ehrgeiz nicht geizen, ihnen zu schaden. Sie scheinen hinter jeder Ecke Verrat zu wittern.«

»Warum so misstrauisch?«, fragte Babette. »Ich habe die Legion nicht so in Erinnerung.«

»Wir haben es mit Consantius Tituleius zu tun«, sagte Jaeel. »Er ist der Erzfeind der Bruderschaft, natürlich wittert er, fanatisch wie er ist, hinter jeder Ecke Verrat. Babette, was ich mich dabei frage: Was hat Eure kleine, herzallerliebste Familie getan, um ausgerechnet diesen Mann gegen sich aufzubringen?«

»Eine lange Geschichte«, sagte die Vampirin. »Aber zusammengefasst haben wir in seinen Augen zu oft die falschen Personen Sithis übergeben.«

»Also das, was Ihr immer tut«, schloss Jaeel. »Noch nichts Ungewöhnliches.«

»Mal hier einer seiner Offiziere, mal da ein Freund von ihm. Nicht jeder ist Freund der Legion. Wir bekommen immer mal wieder einen Auftrag, in dem wir einen Legionär beseitigen müssen. Vielleicht war aber der ausschlaggebende Punkt ja, als wir einen nahen Familienangehörigen eliminieren sollten. Da wurden wir wirklich bedrohlich in seinen Augen, waren endgültig zu weit gegangen.«

»Ah, das wundert mich nicht«, nickte der Argonier. »Der ganze Tituleius-Clan soll ein ganz … besonderer Menschenschlag sein. Sie lieben den Krieg, den Kampf, das Blutvergießen. Consantius selbst ist dafür bekannt, den bewaffneten Konflikt geradezu zu provozieren.«

»Und wenn gerade kein Feind da ist, wird sich einer gemacht«, brummte Babette missgünstig. »Wie passend, dass die Bruderschaft gerade da war.«

»Und er ist nicht allein«, betonte Jaeel. »Adamus Phillida ist ein treuer Anhänger unseres überenthusiastischen Freundes.«

»Wer ist das?«, fragte sie.

»Ein Offizier der Legion aus der Kaiserstadt und treuer Anhänger Tituleius‘. Er kann sich für Eure Familie als genauso lästig erweisen. Wie es sich erst kürzlich zeigte, ist dieser Mann momentan auf Besuch in Skyrim bei seinem Mentor.«

  Babette bleckte die Zähne. »Mir werden diese Leute immer unsympathischer«, knurrte sie. »Anscheinend vermehren sie sich wie die Hasen.«

  Jaeel zischelte, anscheinend ein Lachen. »Da habt Ihr sehr wohl Recht.«

  Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst und kam nun endlich auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen. »Doch lassen wir das«, meinte er. »All das machte es uns, wie bereits erwähnt, nicht leicht einen möglichst geeigneten Angriffspunkt zu finden. Hilda erzählte uns einiges über den hier anwesenden Lucien, und auch die Diebe durften sich selbst ein erstes Bild von ihm machen, als er nach Riften kam. Alles in allem brachte uns das rasch auf die Idee, ihn als neuen Kelchträger nach Festung Elend einzuschleusen. Die Vorteile liegen auf der Hand. Außerdem versicherte uns auch Hilda, dass diese Tarnung die Fähigkeiten des Schlüpf... ich meine, Jungen nicht übersteigen.

  Es bedurfte einiger gefälschter Papiere und Schmiergelder, doch _ganz wie es der Zufall will_ , wurde jüngst die angestrebte Stelle frei. Tituleius sucht wieder jemanden, der ihm den Wein hinterher trägt, während er ach so wichtige Besprechungen führt.

  Für Lucien wurden alle nötigen Papiere bereits angefertigt. Er besitzt eine völlig neue Identität und eine blütenreine Weste. Er hat Verwandte und Freunde, die ihn alle seit Jahren kennen, und jede dieser Personen würde selbst dann Stein und Bein schwören, dass er absolut vertrauenswürdig ist, wenn sie vor Molag Bal persönlich knien würden. Wer Lucien wirklich ist, kann niemand in Erfahrung bringen, wenn er sich nicht gerade als absolut verblödet erweist – was ich bezweifle, nur ruhig, junger Mann. Ebenso denke ich nicht, dass sich überhaupt jemand die Mühe machen wird, überhaupt nachzuforschen, Unterlagen und Zeugen lassen keinerlei Anlass zum Zweifel.«

  Für einen Moment wurde es still in der kleinen, dunklen Nische, die sie okkupierten.

Die Stille wurde jäh von Hjortkar unterbrochen, welcher soeben zurückkehrte und sich mit Schwung zu ihnen setzte.

»Es hatte ein wenig länger gedauert«, entschuldigte er sich. »Die Taverne bietet einige interessante Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten, die ich ...« Er warf Lucien einen raschen Blick zu und verstummte.

Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Babette kicherte.

»Nun, das ist wirklich beeindruckend, was die Diebesgilde da geleistet hat«, wechselte sie das Thema. »Wirklich, wirklich beeindruckend!«

»Ihr müsst mir bei Gelegenheit davon erzählen, Jaeel«, sagte Hjortkar. »Doch vorerst muss hier ein essenzieller Mangel beseitigt werden, das steht fest. He, Wirt, Essen für den Kollegen und meine Rotznasen hier!«

 

Sie hatten sich für die Nacht im Flotten Krug eingemietet. Hjortkar zahlte für Babette und Lucien, immerhin waren sie eine Familie auf Reisen. Jaeel hatte eine Wohnung in der Stadt, sodass er später am Abend die Taverne verließ.

  Der restliche Abend war angefüllt gewesen mit leise geführten Gesprächen über die täglichen Geschäfte der Dunklen Bruderschaft und der Diebesgilde. Vernon Roche hatte anscheinend seine Gilde in Skyrim ebenso namhaft etablieren können wie die Bruderschaft, damit hätte Lucien nun nicht gerechnet. Doch die Diebesgilde, das lernte er an diesem Abend, war ganz klar eine Instanz, mit der man rechnen konnte.

  Ihre Macht war groß, selbst Babette schien es verblüfft zu haben, als sie hörten, was die Diebe in Einsamkeit alles hatten leisten können, um Lucien eine neue Identität zu verpassen. Wenn es möglich war, eine völlig neue Person aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen, dann konnten die Diebe sehr viel erreichen. Kein Wunder also, dass die Bruderschaft so gute Kontakte zu ihr hegte.

  Der nächste Tag begann früh. Hjortkar brachte sie zu Jaeels Wohnung, wo ebenjener sie treffen wollte, um Lucien sein neues Leben vorzustellen, welches für ihn aus der Luft erschaffen worden war. Danach wollte sich der Nord wieder zurück auf den Heimweg machen, da er hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde.

  »Und sollten den Dieben dieser Stadt unlautere Gerüchte zu Ohren kommen, die unserem Vorhaben Schaden könnten, werden diese Gerüchte sehr bald wieder verstummen«, versicherte der Argonier mit einem listigen Glitzern in den Augen. »Gegen eine kleine Extraprovision, versteht sich. Die kleine Familie, die gestern Abend diese Stadt betrat, hat es nie gegeben.«

Hjortkar nickte. »Geld regiert nun einmal die Welt«, sagte er. »Die Bruderschaft versteht dies sehr gut.«

»Und zahlt auch dementsprechend«, erwiderte Jaeel mit einem zufriedenen Unterton in der Stimme. »Die Diebesgilde weiß es zu schätzen und freut sich auf weitere Kooperationen mit Eurer illustren Familie.«

  Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich von Hjortkar, welcher ihnen viel Erfolg für ihre Mission wünschte.

  Jaeel bezog eine kleine, unauffällige Stadtwohnung. Für die Bewohner Einsamkeits war er eine Echse wie jede andere auch. Er tat sich nicht hervor, redete wenig mit den Nachbarn und führte ein scheinbar zurückgezogenes Leben. Bei näherer Betrachtung erwies sich die Wohnung jedoch als ideales Diebesversteck. Es gab einen geheimen Keller, der sich über einen verblüffend großen Raum erstreckte und alles beinhaltete, was ein Dieb benötigte. Dorthin begaben sie sich, um die letzten Besprechungen zu führen.

Jaeel ging zu einem Regal voller Ordner und Unterlagen. Eine Weile ging er vor sich hin murmelt davor auf und ab, bis er die gesuchte Akte fand. Er fischte sie aus dem Regal und legte sie auf einen Tisch. Sie setzten sich darum.

»Kannst du lesen, Lucien?«, fragte der Argonier den Jungen.

»Mehr oder weniger«, antwortete er. »Vicente hat es mir beigebracht, aber so wirklich geübt bin ich darin nicht.«

Die Erinnerung an den Vampir brachte einen jähen Stich der Wehmut. Lucien beeilte sich, ihn zu verdrängen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

»Es wird genügen«, beschloss Jaeel und schob ihm die Akte hin. »Lies sie dir durch und merke dir gut, was darin steht. Das bist für die Dauer deines Auftrages du.«

Lucien schlug die Unterlagen auf. »Publius Iulius« stand in großen, geschwungenen Lettern auf der ersten Seite.

»Du bist ein Kaiserlicher, mit leichten bretonischen Einschlägen von Seiten deines Großvaters«, begann Hjaeel zusammenzufassen. »Dein Name ist Publius Iulius. Deine Familie ist unbedeutend, führt keine besonderen Ahnen oder kann sich großer Taten rühmen. Sie sind Bauern im Rift, nahe der Grenze zu Cyrodiil, die vor einigen Generationen nach Skyrim kamen, nun aber darauf hoffen, wieder in ihre angestammte Heimat, das Herzland, zurückkehren zu können. Daher hast du die Anstellung bei Tituleius gesucht. Du willst Geld sparen, einen Teil für dich, einen Teil für deine Familie. Ihr hofft, dass das und die Einnahmen eurer Farm eines Tages reichen werden, um auszuwandern.

  Dein Vater heißt ebenfalls Publius, du bist nach ihm benannt als der älteste Spross der Familie. Deine Mutter, Lucretia, gebar nach dir noch zwei Mädchen, Domitilla, zehn Jahre, sowie Secunda, acht Jahre alt. Du selbst bist übrigens zwölf, das sollte in etwa deinem realen Lebensalter entsprechen. Darüber hinaus hast du allerdings keine weiteren Verwandten, deine Großeltern sind bereits gestorben, die harte Feldarbeit forderte ihren Tribut über die Jahre hinweg. Daher waren deine Eltern zunächst dagegen, dass ausgerechnet der einzige männliche Spross der Familie wegfiel, um bei Tituleius Arbeit zu suchen, statt bei der Feldarbeit zu helfen. Doch du versprachst, deinen Verlust durch Geldgeschenke wieder Wett zu machen.

  Hast du dir alles gemerkt?«

Lucien nickte gehorsam. »Das heißt, ich hoffe es«, gestand er nach kurzem Zögern ein und deutete auf die Unterlagen. »Das ist ja doch recht viel auf einmal. Was ist also, wenn ich mir nicht alles auf einmal merken kann?«

»Das wirst du aber müssen, Junge«, hielt Jaeel dagegen. »Du kannst die Unterlagen nicht mitnehmen, das Risiko ist zu groß.«

»Vielleicht ist es ja doch kein allzu großes Problem«, warf Babette ein. »Wenn ich Euch richtig verstanden habe, werdet Ihr mich für die Dauer des Auftrages bei Euch unterbringen. Lucien wird mir Bericht erstatten, sobald er etwas Wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Das heißt, er wird ohnehin gelegentlich hier vorbei kommen. Warum sollte er bei dieser Gelegenheit nicht auch einen Blick hierein werfen können?»

Jaeel nickte. »Nun, das ist durchaus ein Argument«, stimmte er zu. »Allerdings ist es auch nur eine Notlösung. Besser ist es, wenn Lucien möglichst viel im Kopf behält.«

»Also heißt es lernen, halbe Portion.« Babette lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln war schwer zu deuten. »Schmück am besten auch etwas aus, um den drögen Papierfetzten Leben zu geben. Immerhin sind sie ein Bericht deines Lebens.«

  So geschah es: Lucien verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, die Akten möglichst auswendig zu lernen. Die Arbeit fiel ihm schwer, zumal er unter Druck arbeiten musste. Babette stand ihm zur Seite, während Jaeel die beiden sich selbst überließ; er hatte seine Arbeit getan und widmete sich nun anderen Dingen. Die Vampirin half Lucien vor allem dann auf die Sprünge, als es darum ging, Luciens neues Leben mit Anekdoten auszuschmücken.

  Sie konnte so einige Zoten erzählen. Offenbar waren Erwachsene sehr gesprächig, wenn Kinder – oder vermeidliche Kinder – anwesend waren. Sie sprachen erstaunlich offen über alles Mögliche, was eigentlich nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war. Die eine oder andere Geschichte, die Babette so in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, schrieben sie nun Publius zu. Teilweise war es sogar Lucien, der Babette in ihrem Übereifer stoppen musste, damit sie nicht allzu skurrile Geschichten erfand.

Am Abend rauchte Lucien der Kopf und egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, sein Gehirn wollte einfach keine weiteren Informationen mehr aufnehmen. Das war der Punkt, an dem Babette den Schlussstrich setzte.

»Lassen wir das für heute, das muss reichen«, sagte sie. »Morgen ist dein großer Tag, da willst du sicher ausgeruht sein.«

  Lucien nickte und merkte, wie ihm der Magen zu flattern begann. All das Lernen an diesem Tag hatte ihn davon abgelenkt, dass er morgen schon jemand völlig anderes sein musste.

  Jaeel hatte bereits Essen vorbereitet. Es gab, und Lucien hätte es eigentlich erwarten müssen, Fisch. Argonier liebten alles, was im Wasser lebte und essbar war. Was anscheinend erstaunlich viel war. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass Argonier damit auch automatisch gute Köche waren, ganz im Gegenteil. Jaeel war es definitiv nicht. Der Fisch war einfach zubereitet, kaum gewürzt, und als Beilage gab es einige zerkochte Kartoffeln. Lucien war dennoch zufrieden, zumal, wenn er sich an sein Leben auf der Straße erinnerte, wo ein solches Mahl ein Festessen gewesen wäre.

  Wenn er bedachte, was in den vergangenen zwei Jahren passiert war, verblüffte es ihn immer noch, wie sehr sein Leben sich zum Guten gewendet hatte. Er war dankbar für die Möglichkeiten, die ihnen die Dunkle Bruderschaft geboten hatte.

In der Nacht fand Lucien wenig Schlaf, und als er eingeschlafen war, schlief er unruhig. Seine Träume waren wirr und hinterließen ein ungutes Gefühl am nächsten Morgen. Seine Gedanken gingen unruhig und kreisten immerzu um die Sorgen, dass etwas schief gehen könne.

»Denk daran, Junge«, bläute ihm Jaeel zum widerholten Male ein. »Du kannst nicht lesen und nicht schreiben. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du unter keinen Umständen zeigst, dass du mehr als nur ein paar Bauernweisheiten zu deiner Bildung zählen kannst. So kannst du darauf hoffen, dass Tituleius dich vielleicht auch ein paar Dokumente übermitteln oder seine Schreibstube aufräumen lässt. Viele Leute schreiben alles Mögliche auf, solche Notizen sind stets ein Quell an Informationen. Solange der General denkt, du würdest nicht lesen können, wird er vertrauliche Dokumente in deiner Nähe für sicher empfinden.«

  Lucien nickte und ging immer und immer wieder die Liste der wichtigsten Lektionen der vergangenen Tage durch. Hoffentlich würde er nichts durcheinander bringen! Er war jetzt ein einfacher Bauernjunge, der auf eine bessere Zukunft mit der Legion hoffte. Ein wenig Aufregung war angebracht, sagte er sich, doch nicht zu viel. Er war sicher, niemand würde Verdacht schöpfen. Also würde auch niemand herausfinden, dass er eigentlich im Auftrag der Dunklen Bruderschaft hier war. Es bestand also keinerlei Gefahr für ihn.

  Er wiederholte das im Geiste wieder und wieder, wie ein Mantra, hoffend, dass er bald selbst daran glauben konnte. Jetzt, wo es darauf ankam, waren all die beruhigenden Worte vergessen oder wirkten wie Schall und Rauch.

  Seine Knie zitterten, als er sich auf den Weg nach Festung Elend machte. Er drückte den Schein fest an seine Brust, der ihn als Publius Iulius, Anwärter auf die frei gewordene Dienerstelle, ausweisen würde. Das Papier war schon ganz zerknittert, und Lucien konnte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, dass so ein Fetzten ausreichte, um die Wachen vor der Festung zu täuschen.

  Doch es klappte, und es wirkte auf Lucien wie ein Wunder.

  Der Wachmann mit dem Wappenrock von Hjaalmarsch musterte den Jungen mürrisch. »Du hast dich verlaufen, Rotznase. Zieh Leine«, knurrte er.

  Lucien schluckte, sagte sich, dass er ein ausgebildeter Mörder war, fasste sich ein Herz und streckte den Passierschein vor. »Ich bin Publius Iulius«, sagte er und hoffte, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme heraushalten zu können. »Ich will mich als Dienstjunge für General Consantius Tituleius bewerben.«

Der erste Wachmann lachte auf, doch sein Kollege hielt es für angebracht, einen Blick auf den Schein zu werfen.

»Hm, alles korrekt«, kommentierte er teilnahmslos. »Du kannst gehen, sprich mit dem Quartiermeister. Er kann dir sagen, ob er Verwendung für dich hat. Aber benimm dich anständig!«

  Es war Lucien, als fiele ihm ein Gebirge vom Herzen. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Anscheinend. Schon deutlich selbstsicherer betrat er den Innenhof der Festung.

  Festung Elend war in das Stadtbild Einsamkeits integriert und doch ein Teil für sich. Ein Teil der Stadtmauer erstreckte sich hier in die Stadt hinein und trennte einen beachtlichen Teil davon ab. Teils bestand dieser aus dem Innenhof, der durch zwei Tore mit Fallgittern betreten werden konnte, teils aus der Festung. Lucien schaute auf, besah sich die wehrhaften Mauern, die kleinen Fenster und wusste sofort, dass diese Festung gebaut worden war, um jeden Feind abzuwehren, den die Legion sich nur erträumen konnte.

Hier würde er nun sehr viel Zeit verbringen. Er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu viel werden würde. Jaeel hatte ihm gesagt, dass, wenn die Bruderschaft die Informationen besaß, die sie benötigte, um gegen Tituleius vorzugehen, die Diebesgilde bereits einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatte, um den Auftrag möglichst schnell zu beenden.

Er musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass er eingeschüchtert war von der Festung und sie zögernder betrat, als er eigentlich wollte. Alles hier wirkte, als wolle es ihn abweisen, ihn zum Umkehren zu zwingen. Als wolle es ihm deutlich machen, dass er hier nicht willkommen war. Er wagte den Schritt dennoch.

Das Innere der Festung war schummrig. Die Wände ragten massiv auf und die Räume waren klein, um den Raum möglichst effizient ausnutzen zu können. Stille herrschte in dem Gemäuer, nur ein fernes Murmeln von Stimmen war zu hören, doch Lucien konnte nicht ausmachen, von wo genau es kam.

Sich umsehend trat er ein und überlegte, wo er den Quartiermeister wohl finden würde. Als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde, zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand ihn hier, im Eingangsbereich, beobachten würde; er hatte so leer gewirkt.

»Du hast dich verirrt, Junge«, sprach ein Soldat ihn an. »Zieh Leine.«

Waren alle Legionäre so unhöflich? Lucien streckte die schmächtige Brust heraus und straffte die Schultern.

»Ich suche den Quartiermeister«, erklärte er keck.

»Um was? Ein Soldat zu werden?«, lachte der Mann. »Das will ich sehen!«

Lucien erkannte, dass er hier nur Spott finden würde. Er beschloss, es auf eigene Faust zu versuchen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Festung verwinkelter war, als gedacht. Sie nutzte offensichtlich jeden verfügbaren Platz aus, der sich ihr bot, und da dies nur vergleichsweise wenig sein konnte, wollte der Platz möglichst effizient genutzt werden. Lucien hatte Mühe, die Orientierung zu wahren.

Er wurde kaum beachtet. Anscheinend war ein einfach gekleideter Junge doch kein so seltener Anblick in der Feste. War er vielleicht nicht der einzige Dienstjunge hier? Während er weiter durch die Festung strich, sann er darüber nach. Eigentlich erschien es ihm sogar recht einleuchtend.

Die Korridore waren eng, viele Türen gingen von ihnen ab. Die meisten von ihnen waren verschlossen und wirkten zudem, als dürfe er sie nicht betreten. Hier würde er sicherlich nicht fündig werden. Aber wo sonst? Alles war so verwinkelt und verwirrend! Sicherlich war das Absicht, er hatte davon gehört, dass das eine Verteidigungsstrategie vieler Wehranlagen war. Wenn er hier arbeiten würde, sollte er zusehen, dass er sich den Lageplan der Festung rasch einprägte, wenn er sich nicht ständig verlaufen wollte.

Da er in den oberen Stockwerken eindeutig nicht fündig wurde, kehrte er um. Hier oben sah alles danach aus, als sei es den ranghöheren Diensthabenden vorbehalten. Die aus teuren Stoffen gewebten Teppiche waren sauber und auch an den Wänden standen gelegentlich hübsche Büsten von irgendwelchen Militärs oder hingen Bilder der rauen Landschaft Skyrims an der Wand. Nein, hier waren sicher nicht die einfachen Legionäre untergebracht, für die der Quartiermeister zuständig war. Lucien beschloss, sich den Keller vorzunehmen.

Er lag richtig. Die einfachen Soldaten waren anscheinend nicht allzu komfortabel in den Kellergewölben der Festung in Gemeinschaftsräumen untergebracht. Es war einiger Betrieb hier. Die Männer saßen häufig in Grüppchen zusammen, tranken und aßen oder spielten Karten. Doch stets wurden lebhafte Gespräche geführt, meist über das alltägliche Leben in der Festung.

Niemand schenkte Lucien mehr als nur einen flüchtigen Blick, wie er da verloren am Eingang zu den Quartieren stand und nicht recht wusste, wen er denn nun suchen sollte. Jeder der Männer hier trug die Rüstung der Legion, einen roten Waffenrock und dazu einen einfachen Helm sowie ein Kurzschwert an der Hüfte. Wer von ihnen konnte der Quartiermeister sein? Vorausgesetzt, er war überhaupt hier …

Die Suche wurde Lucien nun endlich abgenommen, als ein etwas beleibterer Mann auf ihn zu trat und ihn von oben bis unten kritisch musterte.

»Wer bist du?«, brummte er.

Immerhin wollte er ihn nicht sofort wieder verjagen. »Mein Name ist Publius Iulius«, entgegnete Lucien. »Ich suche eine Anstellung in der Festung.«

»Als Laufbursche, oder wie?«, war die gegrummelte Antwort. »Mehr kannst du nicht erwarten.«

»Ich dachte, General Tituleius sucht jemanden, der ihn beim Essen bedient«, wandte Lucien leise ein. »Deswegen bin ich hier.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier zitierte Lied vom Drachenblut stammt freilich aus Skyrim.


	14. Der General

Am Ende war alles einfacher gelaufen, als gedacht. Lucien hatte das gefälschte Empfehlungsschreiben vorgezeigt und es hatte in der Tat genügt, um ihm die gewünschte Stelle zu verschaffen. Das Schreiben war auf seine Echtheit geprüft worden, doch Lucien hatte das Gefühl, als sei das nicht sonderlich gründlich geschehen. Dennoch hatte er kurzzeitig Herzrasen bekommen, während er sich immer wieder stumm sagte, dass die Papiere täuschend echt waren, dass niemand ohne großen Aufwand sie entlarven konnte. Wenn überhaupt.

Der Quartiermeister zeigte Lucien einen kleinen Raum mit mehreren Betten und reichte ihm einen Schlüssel. Das sei jetzt sein neues Zuhause, sagte er. Er würde es sich mit weiteren Dienstjungen der Festung teilen, er würde sie schon kennen lernen. Danach hatte er ihn direkt zu General Tituleius geführt.

  Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucien dieser ominösen Person gegenüber trat, und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Hände zitterten.

Der General war kein vernarbter, bulliger Schläger. Er war ein alter Mann, der bereits einen kleinen Bauch ansetzte und dessen Haarschopf deutliche graue Strähnen durchzogen. Ihm wuchs ein sauber gestutzter Bart, den zu kraulen er sich anscheinend zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte.

Tort allem strahlte er noch immer Kraft und Selbstbewusstsein aus. Er war, das sah Lucien auf den ersten Blick, ein Mann, der zu befehlen gewohnt war.

Tituleius trug die Rüstung, die jeder Offizier der Kaiserlichen Legion trug. Seine jedoch war darüber hinaus mit einem roten Umhang und zahlreichen Orden verziert. An der Seite hing eines der Schwerter, die für die Legion so typisch waren, und unter den Arm hatte er sich einen stählernen Helm mit einem beeindruckenden roten Helmbusch geklemmt. Alles in allem war er noch immer, trotz seines Alters, das Sinnbild eines Soldaten.

 _Er kann nicht wissen, wer ich bin_ , widerholte Lucien zum wohl hundertsten Mal. _Er kann es nicht herausfinden. Die Diebe sind exzellente Fälscher._

»Lang lebe der Kaiser!«, empfing der General sie und schlug die Hacken zusammen.

»Lang lebe der Kaiser!«, erwiderte der Quartiermeister auf dieselbe Art und Weise.

Lucien sah sich unsicher um, was er nun tun solle, und beließ es am Ende beim Schweigen und einem unterwürfig gesenkten Blick.

»Wer ist das?«, fragte Tituleius schroff.

»Euer neuer Mundschenk, Herr General«, sagte der Quartiermeister und schob Lucien vor sich, damit Tituleius ihn besser sah. »Euer letzter erwies sich als … untauglich, wie Ihr wisst, es wurde schnellstmöglich nach Ersatz gesucht.«

Lucien begann sich just in diesem Moment zu wundern, warum denn dann alles so leicht gelaufen war, wenn so dringend jemand gesucht wurde. Immerhin war das nicht erst seit gestern der Fall. Doch er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen.

»Komm her, Junge«, befahl Tituleius. »Ich will dich ansehen.«

Immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf trat er vor. Der General packte sein Kinn, hob es an und drehte seinen Kopf hin und her. Er hatte einen festen Griff und seine Hände waren schwielig. Sie waren das Führen eines Schwertes seit Jahrzehnten gewohnt. Lucien unterdrückte einen Laut des Missmutes und kämpfte das Bedürfnis nach einem Aufbäumen nieder. Er würde hörig sein und tun, was man ihm befahl.

»Du bist kräftig, trotz deiner schmächtigen Statur«, stellte Tituleius fest. »Ein Bauer, hm?«

»Von einem Gehöft in Riften, die Angaben wurden bereits überprüft«, berichtete der Quartiermeister.

Das waren sie nicht, oder jedenfalls nicht in dem Maße, wie der Mann es gern hätte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Unterlagen konnte man kaum als »überprüft« bezeichnen. Warum log er also?

»Dann macht er den Mund wenigstens nicht zu weit auf für dummes Gewäsch, gut«, beschloss Tituleius die Untersuchung.

Lucien atmete auf, als er sein Kinn losließ.

»Wasch dir deine Pfoten und untersteh dir, von meinem Essen zu klauen«, instruierte Tituleius knapp. »Wenn ich dich erwische, setzt’s Stockhiebe. Verstanden?«

Der Junge nickte.

»Gut. Wegtreten!«

Wieder die Hacken zusammenschlagend beendete er das Gespräch. Der Quartiermeister packte Lucien bei der Schulter und schob ihn vor die Tür. »Dein Dienst beginnt heute Abend. Du bist jetzt Mundschenk des Herrn General. Weißt du, was das heißt?«

»Ich gebe ihm essen und trinken, wenn er es will?«, hakte Lucien vorsichtig nach, um weiterhin den etwas einfachen Bauern zu mimen.

»Niemand sieht dich, niemand hört dich, und dennoch bist du immer da«, bläute ihm der Mann ein. »Das heißt es. Merk es dir und schreib es dir hinter deine Löffel, denn das ist das oberste Gebot! Du bist ein Niemand, hörst und siehst nichts, nur das, was du hören und sehen sollst. Und das sind ausnahmslos die Wünsche des Herrn Generals nach Speise und Trank! Wenn du beim Tratschen erwischt wirst, setzt es nicht nur Stockhiebe.«

Lucien sah zu, dass er nickte, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er würde schon die eine oder andere Gelegenheit finden, Jaeel und Babette zukommen zu lassen, was ihm interessant erschien.

Der Quartiermeister ging nun dazu über, Lucien alles nötige zu zeigen: die Quartiere der Bediensteten, wo sie lebten, aßen und schliefen, sowie die Küche. Mehr sei nicht nötig für ihn, sagte er. Lucien müsse sich die Wege vor allem zur Küche gut einprägen, um sie schnell zurücklegen zu können. Und Sauberkeit und Ordentlichkeit sei bedeutsam, betonte er. Der Herr General dulde keine schmuddeligen Bediensteten um sich.

Gleich nachdem die kleine Rundführung beendet war, wurde Lucien daher aufgetragen, sich zu waschen. Dienerinnen, nahmen sich seiner alten Kleidung an, um sie zu waschen und legten ihm mehrere neue Garnituren zurecht. Lucien hoffte, dass er seine Kleider wiederbekommen würde, immerhin hatte er sie von seinem eigenen Geld erstanden.

Er würde für seine Arbeit für den General sogar etwas Geld bekommen, fünf Septime die Woche. Das war ein Hungerlohn, doch immerhin bekam er Verpflegung und Unterkunft in der Festung kostenlos. Die Essenszeiten waren festgelegt, doch darüber hinaus, war ihm gesagt worden, würde er auch immer wieder ein paar Reste in der Küche finden. Außerdem würde er stets bereit stehen müssen. Wenn der Herr General ihn mitten in der Nacht zu sich riefe, müsse er erscheinen. Er müsse überhaupt alles tun, was der General ihm befehle.

Lucien ging all das Katzbuckeln und Kuschen deutlich gegen den Strich. Er war einzig und allein der Dunklen Bruderschaft verpflichtet, er folgte einzig und allein ihren Weisungen. Und nur deswegen hatte er an diesem Tag noch niemanden abgestochen.

Wie befohlen, war er gegen Abend zur Stelle, um General Tituleius den Arsch hinterher zu tragen und ihn dabei auszuhorchen. Er war gespannt, was sein Auftragssziel alles zu sagen hatte. Die Aufregung des Tages hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig gelegt, sodass er sich endlich mehr auf seinen eigentlichen Auftrag konzentrieren konnte und sogar erstmals eine kleine Vorfreude empfinden konnte. Was für dreckige kleine Geheimnisse der General wohl haben mochte?

Er wurde enttäuscht.

General Tituleius aß allein in seinen Gemächern. Diener hatten bereits sein Essen aufgetischt und eigentlich war Lucien nichts weiter als ein besserer Ständer für die Weinkaraffe. Gelegentlich goss er Tituleius Wein nach, wenn dieser ihm einen Wink gab, doch ansonsten passierte nichts weiter.

Also vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, sich in dem Raum genauer umzusehen. Dem General war mehr Freiraum gegönnt worden als dem Rest der Feste. Seine Gemächer hatten sogar mehrere Zimmer. Anscheinend befanden sie sich im Hauptbereich der Wohnräume. Hier stand eine durchaus ansehnliche Tafel mit mehreren hohen Lehnenstühlen und komfortabel wirkender Polsterung. An dieser Tafel nahm der General sein Abendmahl ein. Des Weiteren befanden sich mehrere Bücherregale an den Wänden, die, soweit Lucien dies ausmachen konnte, überwiegend mit Bänden über das Militär und das Kaiserreich gefüllt waren. Eine Biographie Kaiser Uriel Septims VII. sowie eine Geschichte des Kaiserreiches waren ebenso dabei. Nahebei prasselte in einem Kamin ein Feuer. Das Fell eines Säbelzahntigers lag davor und zwei Sesselstühle waren nebst einem Tisch um das Feuer gruppiert.

Lucien ging durch den Kopf, dass er kaum etwas über das Kaiserreich wusste. Sicher, Vicente hatte ihm das Allgemeinwissen vermittelt, doch Lucien selber hatte sich bisher nie für Politik interessiert. In der Gosse war es egal, ob Jagar Tharn den Thron an sich gerissen hatte, während der Kaiser in Oblivion gefangen gehalten wurde, oder ob wieder ein Kaiser mit dem Drachenblut auf dem Thron saß. Als Teil der Familie der Dunklen Bruderschaft war es ihm allerdings ebenfalls herzlich egal.

Was hieß es überhaupt, dass ihr Kaiser das Drachenblut besaß? War damit dasselbe gemeint, wie der legendäre Held der Nord, über den die Bardin Callonetta in der Taverne gesungen hatte? Warum war dann nichts über irgendwelche besonderen magischen Talente der Kaiser bekannt? Lucien wusste nur, dass sie irgendeine besondere Verbindung zum Amulett der Kaiser hatten, dass dieses Amulett ganz Tamriel schütze. Aber vor was eigentlich?

Er wusste so wenig über die Welt, in der er lebte! Beinahe überkam es ihm, zu den Büchern zu gehen, nach einem von ihnen zu greifen und darin zu blättern. Doch er besann sich rasch eines anderen. Es würde später noch genügend Zeit zur Nachforschung geben! Er sollte lieber aufpassen und nicht seine Gedanken schweifen lassen.

Leider passierte an diesem Abend nichts Spannendes mehr, ebenso an den Folgetagen. Er merkte schnell, dass er eine sehr undankbare Arbeit bekommen hatte. Es galt, zu stehen, präsent zu sein und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht und stets die Aufmerksamkeit hochzuhalten.

Der General hatte einen reichlich eintönigen Tagesablauf, der jedoch stets nach demselben Muster ablief. Er stand zeitig auf, mit dem ersten Tageslicht. Sein Frühstück fiel mager aus, sein Mittag ebenso. Dafür speiste er am Abend umso mehr. Nach dem Aufstehen vollführte er einige Dehnübungen, ließ sich dann seine Rüstung und Waffen anlegen und ging in den Festungshof, um dort Schwertübungen nachzugehen.

Danach gönnte er sich ein Bad und eine Massage, in der Regel durch junge, hübsche Frauen. Einmal konnte Lucien verdächtige Geräusche vernehmen und wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate. Er konnte danach dem General über mehrere Tage hinweg nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne sofort wieder knallrot anzulaufen. Doch anscheinend bemerkte es der alte Mann nicht.

Am Nachmittag studierte er Bücher und Karten in seinem eigens dafür eingerichteten Studierzimmer. Meist murmelte er dabei vor sich hin, doch sosehr Lucien auch die Ohren spitzte, er konnte nichts verstehen. Es überstieg zudem seine Fähigkeiten, einen Zauber zu wirken, der für einen Moment seinen Gehörsinn geschärft hätte. Ob Babette einen Trank brauen konnte? Er sollte sie bei Gelegenheit danach fragen.

Nach dem Abendessen setzte sich Tituleius in der Regel noch einmal für eine Weile vor den Kamin, rauchte eine Pfeife und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen, ehe er zu Bett ging.

Lucien fragte sich, wozu dieser Mann einen so hohen Rang inne hatte, wenn er augenscheinlich nichts Produktives tat.

Der Junge hatte die ganze Zeit anwesend sein zu müssen. Tituleius war ein ausgesprochener Weintrinker, und so wünschte er seinen mobilen Karaffenständer, wie sich Lucien mit Selbstironie bald selbst bezeichnete, stets in seiner Nähe. Das war zugleich von Vor- und von Nachteil. So war Lucien stets in seiner Nähe und sah und hörte vieles, doch gleichzeitig ließ es wenig Spielraum, um seine Spionageberichte abzuliefern. Ob sich Babette und Jaeel bereits Sorgen machten?

Lucien selbst hatte kaum Zeit für sich. Abends, wenn der General zu Bett gegangen war, aß er rasch etwas, da unter Tage nur wenig Zeit dafür blieb, und wusch sich dann, ehe er selbst zu Bett ging. Von seinen Zimmergenossen bekam er kaum etwas mit. Sie waren anscheinend alles Küchenjungen und eine eingeschworene Truppe. Sie bedachten Lucien mit scheelen Blicken und hielten sich von ihm fern. Anscheinend wollten sie nicht, dass er dazu gehörte. Ihm war es egal, täuschte aber ein paar halbherzige Annäherungsversuche an, um den Schein zu wahren.

Der Junge war froh, dass er durch seine Ausbildung bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft gestählt war. Für jeden normalen Bauernjungen wäre das Arbeitspensum sicherlich hart zu erfüllen gewesen. Ob es Verdacht erregte, dass Lucien kaum Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte? Er beschloss, seine Mittmenschen genauer zu beobachten, wie sie auf ihn reagierten.

Erwartungsgemäß scherte sich Tituleius nicht um ihn. Nach der anfänglichen Observation schien er sogar regelrecht dessen Existenz vergessen zu haben. Es war in der Tat, als ob Lucien ein beliebiges Möbelstück war. Der Junge freute sich.

Tituleius hegte viele Briefkonversationen. Er schien wenige soziale Kontakte zu pflegen und lebte anscheinend recht zurückgezogen. Auch mit seinen Offizieren in Festung Elend sprach er wenig, obgleich sie doch sicherlich die ihm am nächsten stehenden Personen hier waren. Dafür schrieb er umso mehr Briefe, meist abends am Kaminfeuer.

Dann saß er in einem der Sessel hatte einen Kelch Wein neben sich auf dem Tisch stehen und las in lässiger Haltung die Briefe, die bei ihm eintrafen. Es kam fast täglich ein neuer. War einer durchgelesen, legte er ihn zur Seite neben den Kelch und griff nach dem nächsten.

Dies war Luciens Gelegenheit. Unauffällig versuchte er zu linsen und etwas zu erkennen, was in den Briefen stand, ohne dabei zu auffällig zu wirken. Zu seinem höchsten Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass die meisten Briefe von Kaiser Uriel Septim persönlich stammten. Der General stand im regen Briefkontakt mit niemand geringerem als dem Kaiser.

Es waren bereits einige Tage vergangen, als das erste Mal ein Wechsel im Tagesablauf des Generals zu vermerken war. Gegen Abend kam ein Offizier der Legion zu Besuch bei Tituleius. Lucien hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, konnte aber anhand der Herzlichkeit, wie sich die beiden begrüßten, denken, wer es war: Adamus Phillida. Er hatte sich bereits gewundert, denn immerhin hatte Jaeel gesagt, dass dieser Mann zurzeit Gast des Generals war.

Phillida war offensichtlich erst jüngst zum Offizier behoben und erstaunlich jung für diesen Posten. Seine Rüstung wollte ihm noch nicht so recht passen, als müsse er erst in seine Aufgabe hinein wachsen. Dennoch schien er sich zu bemühen, ein möglichst herrisches Auftreten an den Tag zu legen – als würde er Tituleius kopieren wollen.

Und tatsächlich: Der junge Mann sah mit Bewunderung zu Tituleius auf, hing an seinen Lippen wie an denen eines Propheten und schien bemüht zu sein, seinem Vorbild nachzueifern und ihm möglichst zu gefallen.

Der Tisch war an diesem Abend besonders reichlich gedeckt, ein wahres Festessen. Die beiden Männer nahmen nach der Begrüßung gegenüber an den Stirnseiten Platz.

»Ihr scheut erneut keine Kosten und Mühen, Herr General«, lobte Phillida. »Das Essen ist wahrlich vorzüglich, wie immer!«

»Ihr seid hier als Abgesandter des Kaisers«, stellte Tituleius fest. »Für solch eine Person würde ich niemals Kosten und Mühen scheuen!«

»Sind wir ehrlich«, hielt Phillida bescheiden dagegen. »Ich bin hier, um vom Besten der Besten zu lernen, um später die Interessen unseres Kaisers in der Kaiserstadt bestmöglich zu vertreten.«

»Dann tut es mir für Euch leid, dass es Euch ausgerechnet in dieses kalte, ungemütliche, ungastliche Land verschlagen musste«, bedauerte Tituleius, während er Lucien ein Zeichen gab, ihm mehr Wein einzuschenken. »Skyrim ist eine der unschönsten Provinzen, die ich kennenlernen durfte.«

»Es ist mir angenehmer als Elsweyr«, sagte der Offizier aus der Kaiserstadt. Lucien bemerkte, dass er ihn unauffällig beobachtete. »Ich war zwar noch nie in der Wüste, doch mir ist Kälte lieber als Hitze. Man kann über der Rüstung immer noch Felle tragen, doch in der Hitze wird man darin regelrecht gebacken.«

»Das ist durchaus ein Argument.«

Das Beobachten wurde auffälliger. Lucien senkte den Blick noch tiefer und hoffte, dass es bald aufhören würde. Es war ihm unangenehm.

»Ich sehe, Ihr habt einen neuen Kelchjungen«, sagte Phillida.

»Der alte stellte sich als Langfinger heraus«, sagte Tituleius abwesend, während er eine Wachtelkeule aufspießte.

»Mir gefallen die Augen dieses Jungen nicht«, meinte sein Gegenüber. »Sie sind sehr wachsam …«

Doch der General winkte ab. »Das ist ein einfältiger Bauerntölpel. Er bekommt nichts mit.«

_Gut, gut._

»Habt Ihr es denn überprüft?«

»Zweifelt Ihr etwa an mir?« Ein warnender Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

»Keineswegs! Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, wenn es so gewirkt haben sollte.« Phillida wirkte, als würde er sich jeden Augenblick selbst das Schwert in die Brust rammen, um seine Schuld reinzuwaschen. »Es ist nur so, dass man heutzutage lieber vorsichtig sein sollte.«

 _Arschkriecher_ , ging es Lucien durch den Kopf, und er spuckte gedanklich aus.

»Euer Bestreben gegen die Dunkle Bruderschaft ist sehr löblich«, sagte Tituleius. »Doch übertreibt besser nicht.«

Lucien merkte sich alles genau und zog seine Schlüsse. Er sollte aber besser später noch einmal mit Babette und Jaeel darüber sprechen, was sie davon hielten. War es also so, dass Phillida übereifrig war und Tituleius mit dem Alter nachlässiger?

»Sie ist dieser Tage wieder stark, hörte ich«, wandte Phillida ein. »Überall im ganzen Kaiserreich wird das Schwarze Sakrament vollzogen und Morde im Namen ihres lästerlichen Götzengottes vollzogen.«

Lucien musste an sich halten, um sich nicht eine Gabel vom Tisch zu schnappen und sie ihm ins Augen zu rammen. Feiges Schwein! Er versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, um sein Temperament zu zügeln. Es war einmal mit ihm durchgegangen, und es hatte ihm eine Strafversetzung eingebracht. Wenn es jetzt mit ihm durchginge, würde es weitaus schlimmere Folgen haben.

»Wir sollten Razzien starten und alle ohnehin verbotenen Werke der Mördersekte vernichten«, schlug Phillida vor.

»Das liegt nicht in unserem Ermessen«, sagte Tituleius. »Aber glaubt mir, auch ich bedauerte diesen Umstand. Das einzige, was wir machen können, ist es im Ältestenrat anzusprechen. Ich werde es bei Gelegenheit in Erwägung ziehen. Verbote aufzustellen, reicht anscheinend nicht, noch immer wird das Sakrament vollzogen.«

»Aber wir könnten eine Gegenschrift verfassen«, schlug Phillida vor. »Das liegt durchaus in unserem Machtbereich. Jeder kann heutzutage, wenn er nur genügend Geld hat, ein Buch drucken lassen.«

Ein stolzes Lächeln breitete sich auch Tituleius Gesicht aus. »Eine wirklich hervorragende Idee!«, lobte er. »Wir müssen die Bewohner des Kaiserreiches dazu aufrufen, sich an die Legion zu wenden, wenn sie Probleme jedweder Art haben oder davon wissen, wenn jemand ein solches Verbrechen wie das Schwarze Sakrament vollzieht.«

Lucien hegte den Verdacht, dass Phillida jeden Augenblick vor Stolz platzen würde.

»Die Dunkle Bruderschaft wird nicht mehr lange leben!«, war er sich sicher. »Erst jüngst gelang es mir, einen der Meuchelmörder direkt in der Kaiserstadt aufzugreifen, einen Dunkelelf. Wir erwischten ihn auf frischer Tat, wie er nach einem Einbruch den Tatort mit noch blutiger Klinge erwischte. Ich ließ ihn sofort aufknüpfen und als Warnung für alle Verbrecher hängen.«

»Dieses Pack wird auch immer dreister!«, fluchte Tituleius. »Direkt in der Kaiserstadt, sagt Ihr? Dann müsst Ihr noch härter durchgreifen.«

»Ich versichere Euch, das tat ich bereits im Vorfeld«, sagte Phillida, und wieder wirkte er wie ein getretener Hund. »Es erstaunte mich selbst, dass sie so dreist sind, direkt unter meinen Augen zu agieren. Vielleicht hätte ich den Elfen öffentlich aufs Rad flechten lassen sollen.«

»Das ist eine gute Idee, solltet Ihr noch einmal eine der Ratten erwischen.«

Lucien lauschte dem Gespräch mit zunehmender Sorge. War der ermordete Dunkle Bruder jemand, den er kannte? Wenn ja, konnte es doch nur Sares Areles sein. Er kannte sonst keinen weiteren männlichen Dunkelelfen in der Bruderschaft, und es erschien ihm zudem unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Dunkler Bruder aus einer anderen Provinz einen Auftrag in der Kaiserstadt ausführte, wenn in Cyrodiil doch bereits eine starke Zuflucht vertreten war.

Er musste mit Gewalt das Zittern seiner Hände unterdrücken und verdeckte mit seinen Haaren sein Gesicht, damit niemand sehen konnte, sollten ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten sein.

»Wir müssen die Schwarze Hand abhacken, das ist der Ursprung allen Übels, den die Dunkle Bruderschaft verbreitet«, sagte Tituleius. »Dann haben sie keine Führung mehr, niemanden, der ihre Aufträge annehmen kann.«

»Das Schwarze Sakrament wird vollzogen und ein Sprecher der Dunklen Bruderschaft erscheint, um den Mord mit den Auftraggeber zu besprechen«, sagte Phillida mehr für sich selbst als zu seinem Gesprächspartner. »Ja, das müssen wir in der Tat. Dann haben sie weder Augen noch Ohren, und ohne die rechte Hand lebt es sich in der Tat schlecht – und mordet sich erst recht noch schlechter.«

»Die Schwarze Hand hält das Messer, das sie ganz Tamriel in das Fleisch treibt«, sagte Tituleius. »Jeder Bürger des Kaiserreiches muss das wissen. Jeder Bürger des Kaiserreiches muss sich bewusst sein, dass er seinem eigenen Land, seiner eigenen Heimat großen Schaden zufügt, wenn er das lästerliche Schwarze Sakrament vollzieht.«

Phillida lächelte böse. »Wir werden es schaffen, die Pest von der Oberfläche dieses wunderschönen Landes zu tilgen«, war er sich sicher.

 _Vorher wirst du in Sithis‘ Hölle verrotten_ , giftete Lucien ihn in Gedanken an.

Sollten sie wirklich diese beiden Fanatiker am Leben lassen? Konnte es wirklich besser sein als die Folgen, sie zu ermorden? Er sollte das unbedingt Babette mitteilen.

»Junge, was denkst du?«, sagte Phillida.

Lucien schreckte auf. Er war doch noch nie angesprochen worden! Was sollte er nur sagen?

»Na los, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?«, drängte der Offizier ihn weiter. »Was denkst du über die Dunkle Bruderschaft? Kennst du sie überhaupt?«

 _Mein Herr, ich bin ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft und hier, um Euch zu beseitigen._ Er drängte diesen Gedanken schleunigst beiseite.

»I-ich denke, es ist nie gut, Menschen zu töten.« Dumm, ganz dumm! Diese Männer waren Soldaten durch und durch und lebten dafür, andere zu töten. Lucien verfluchte sich selbst.

»Nein, Junge, falsch«, schallte ihn zugleich Phillida. »Menschen aus niederen Zwecken _ermorden_ zu lassen, das ist böse. Doch stellen sie sich zuerst als Bedrohung des Kaiserreiches heraus, dann haben wir allen Grund, sie zu töten. Dafür gibt es die Legion: um das Kaiserreich zu schützen und seine Einheit zu wahren.«

»Lasst den Jungen, er mag es offensichtlich nicht, seine eigene Meinung zu haben«, intervenierte Tituleius. »Wir sollten uns besser darauf konzentrieren, der Bruderschaft den Krieg anzusagen. Krieg war schon immer die Lösung für jedes Problem und brachte die Legion und damit das Kaiserreich stets zum Erfolg.«

Wenn sie Krieg haben wollten, konnten sie welchen haben, schwor sich Lucien. Die Bruderschaft war mächtig und hatte ebenso mächtige Verbündete. Immerhin stand er jetzt hier als Dunkler Bruder und weder Phillida noch Tituleius wussten, dass er ihr Erzfeind war.

»Doch wir sollten langsam zu den alltäglichen Geschäften übergehen«, wechselte Tituleius das Thema. »Ihr, mein Freund, seid aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, und es soll zum Wohle des Kaiserreiches gereicht sein. Nicht jeder wird zum Kommandanten der Legion in der Kaiserstadt ernannt, Ihr wisst das. Ich bin gespannt, Eure Fähigkeiten im Felde zu erleben.«

»Gibt es denn Anlass dazu?«, fragte Phillida hoffnungsvoll.

»Oh, in der Tat«, bestätigte der General. »Der Kaiser weilt kaum zwei Jahre wieder unter uns, nachdem er nach einer Dekade Gefangenschaft aus Oblivion wiederkehren konnte und das Kaiserreich ist nach Jagar Tharns Missregentschaft in einem desolaten Zustand. Unruhen im Osten und Westen gefährden die Stärke des Reiches, und auch die friedlicheren Provinzen wie Skyrim haben ihre Nöte. Piraten bedrohen seit einigen Monaten die Nordküsten und blockieren die Handelsrouten durch die Geistersee. Wir müssen dem entgegenwirken.«

»Wir sollen also Piraten jagen«, schloss Phillida. »Kann man darin denn großen Ruhm ernten? Es sind gewöhnliche Banditen, Gesindel und dreckiges Pack.«

»Jeder Sieg der Legion gereicht ihr zum Ruhme!«, erinnerte Tituleius ihn. »Und mit jedem Kampf kann jeder von uns etwas dazu lernen, Ihr genauso wie ich. Banditen gibt es in diesem Land genauso wie in jedem anderen Land. Doch Ihr werdet gewiss seltener mit dem Diebesgesindel zu Wasser zu kämpfen haben als zu Land. Auch wenn Ihr in der Kaiserstadt stationiert seid, solltet Ihr diese Erfahrung machen und daraus lernen. Auch der Niben ist ein Anlaufziel für Piraten.«

Phillida nickte. »Ich werde es mir merken.«

»Und ich …«, fuhr Tituleius leiser fort. »Ich muss dem Kaiser zeigen, dass ich noch immer Biss habe.«

»Freilich habt Ihr dies!«, beteuerte Phillida sogleich. »Ihr müsst niemandem etwas beweisen.«

»Nur dem Kaiser«, hielt der General dagegen. »Er war eine ganze Dekade verschollen in den höllischen Ebenen von Oblivion. Das ist eine lange Zeit, besonders für jemanden in meinem Alter. Die Zeit hat ihre Spuren an mir hinterlassen. Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufstehe, spüre ich ein Reißen und Ziehen in den Gelenken, das mich daran erinnert, dass meine Jugend schon lange hinter mir liegt. Vielleicht befürchtet unser Kaiser zu Recht, dass ich zu alt geworden bin und den Jungen und Starken Platz machen sollte.«

»Er wird Euch doch wohl nicht etwa in den Ruhestand versetzen wollen?!«, entrüstete sich der junge Offizier. »Ihr seid einer seiner fähigsten und angesehensten Generäle! So jemanden wie Euch kann man nicht angemessen ersetzen.«

»Der Kaiser kann alles«, erinnerte Tituleius ihn. »Er ist ein Septim, vom Blute des Drachen. Die Zeit in Oblivion hat ihn verändert, und das durchaus zum Guten hin, will ich meinen. Wenn er sagt, dass ich zu alt bin, dann werde ich folgen – wenn auch ungern.«

»Wir zeigen ihm, dass die Zeit dafür noch nicht reif ist«, war sich Phillida sicher.

Lucien hörte das mit größter Freude. Tituleius war also zu alt für seinen Posten? Dann war es also nur noch eine Formalität, dass er den Ruhestand begrüßen durfte. Die Diebe hatten bereits einmal gezeigt, welch talentierte Fälscher sie waren. Ob sie auch ein Schreiben des Kaisers fälschen konnten, das Tituleius den sofortigen Ruhestand versprach? Dann war er weg vom Fenster, konnte niemandem mehr schaden. Dann waren ihre Sorgen nur noch Phillida.

»Das werden wir«, versicherte Tituleius. »Das werden wir. Noch ist dieser alte Bär nicht bereit, sich die Klauen stutzen zu lassen. Vorher werden die Piraten zu spüren bekommen, zu was ich imstande bin.«

»Habt Ihr bereits Pläne, Herr General? Und wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?«, erkundigte sich der Jüngere.

»Ihr habt einige Männer aus der Kaiserstadt mitgebracht, wenn auch mehr als Ehrengeleit als alles andere«, sagte Tituleius. »Nehmt sie mit, dann lernen auch sie gleich etwas. Ein Teil der Kaiserlichen Flotte liegt im Hafen von Einsamkeit vor Anker, insgesamt vier prächtige Galeeren, fähig, die gesamte Besatzung der Garnison der Stadt aufzunehmen. Damit werden wir in den nächsten Wochen an den Küsten Skyrims patrouillieren und jeden Piraten angreifen und vernichten, dessen wir habhaft werden können. Lange werden sie nicht mehr die Schifffahrt in diesen Gewässern unsicher machen können. Wir werden dabei bis nach Solstheim vordringen, um so auch landesübergreifend die Sicherheit zu gewähren.«

Für den Rest des Abends unterhielten sie sich über die Schifffahrt, Schiffstypen und Manöver zur See. Tituleius schien bereits einige Erfahrung in der Praxis zu besitzen, während Phillida sein Wissen aus Büchern bezog.

Lucien hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie er Babette und Jaeel kontaktieren konnte. Der Abend war bereits weit fortgeschritten und es stand fest, dass Lucien nur wenig Schlaf bekommen würde. Er könnte gänzlich darauf verzichten, überlegte er. Wenn es ein einmaliges Ereignis wäre, könnte er es verkraften, Areles und Tsonashap hatten ihm gezeigt, wie es ging. Somit würde der Schlafmangel kein nicht verkraftbares Hindernis darstellen, das ihn maßgeblich in seiner Arbeit behinderte.

Er wartete geduldig darauf, dass die beiden Männer endlich zu einem Schlusspunkt kamen, doch noch sah es lange nicht danach aus. Nachdem sie sich genügend über Schiffe und den Kampf zu Wasser ausgelassen hatten, gingen sie dazu über, mit ihren Siegen im Felde voreinander zu prahlen. Phillida schnitt dabei im Vergleich zu Tituleius allerdings erbärmlich ab. Er war noch keine dreißig, ganz im Gegenzug zu Tituleius, der allmählich auf die siebzig zuging und somit ein altes Schlachtross mit unheimlich viel Erfahrung im Kampf für das Kaiserreich war.

Lucien ödete das Gespräch zunehmend an und er musste mit immer größerer Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Er beschloss, für eine Weile abzuschalten, um seinem Kopf ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Es sah nicht danach aus, als würde das Gespräch noch sonderlich viele nützliche Informationen enthalten.

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, stellte er fest, als ein wütender Ruf ihn auffahren ließ.

»Wo gibt es denn so etwas?«, knurrte Tituleius. »Der Bengel pennt im Dienst! Bring den Wein, aber dalli!«

Erschrocken riss Lucien die Augen auf und sah zu, dass er dem nachkam. »Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid!«, sagte er hastig.

»Halt dein dreckiges Maul und verrichte deinen Dienst!«, fauchte ihn der General wütend an.

Um seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, malte sich Lucien aus, wie er den lästigen, alten Sack wohl am besten abstechen könnte. Es half. Es half sogar ausgesprochen gut, um gegen seine Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und ihn bei Laune zu halten. Tituleius kümmerte sich schon nicht mehr um ihn, und so hatte Lucien nun endlich eine Beschäftigung gefunden, die ihn bei Stange hielt.

Sowohl Phillida als auch Tituleius zeigten noch lange keine Bestrebungen, die gesellige Runde für den Abend zu beenden. Lucien musste sich noch geraume Zeit in Geduld und Genügsamkeit üben. So langsam meldeten sich seine eigenen körperlichen Bedürfnisse, Hunger, Durst und so einige weitere.

Als er schon glaubte, er würde hier noch bis zum Morgengrauen stehen, kam Bewegung in die Szenerie. Die beiden Soldaten machten doch in der Tat Anstalten, ihr Beisammensein zu beenden. Lucien mahnte sich zur letzten Geduldsprobe. Er wollte immerhin ein guter mobiler Weinständer sein.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis sie zur Verabschiedung kamen, doch ein Ende war in greifbarer Nähe. Mit dem Gehen Phillidas gab nun endlich auch Tituleius Lucien das Zeichen, dass er gehen konnte.

»Ich will dich auf dem Feldzug dabei haben«, sagte er noch, als der Offizier den Raum bereits verlassen hatte. Dann wandte er sich ab und vergaß wieder einmal, dass Lucien existierte.

Der Junge war zugleich froh und besorgt. Endlich konnte er seine Beine wieder bewegen. Seine Knie und Hüften schmerzen bereits vom langen Stehen, und er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er endlich wieder Bewegung in sie bringen konnte.

Doch Tituleius hatte ihm befohlen, bei der geplanten Offensive auf der Geistersee ihn zu begleiten. Der Feldzug sollte bald beginnen, in nur wenigen Tagen, wenn alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren. Das eröffnete einige Probleme.

Lucien lieferte die fast Leere Weinkaraffe in der Küche ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seine Unterkunft. Doch er hatte nicht vor, dort so schnell anzukommen. Als er sich unbeobachtet wähnte, huschte er in die Schatten und schlich aus der Festung. Schon in den Tagen zuvor hatte er diverse Schleichwege ausgekundschaftet und so viel es ihm nicht allzu schwer, Festung Elend zu verlassen.

Auf Schlaf konnte er diese Nacht sehr wahrscheinlich verzichten, aber er musste unbedingt noch mit Babette und Jaeel reden.

Um diese Uhrzeit waren nur noch eine Handvoll Nachtschwärmer und die üblichen Wachen unterwegs. Lucien mied sie alle, um unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden, was ein Dienstjunge der Festung um diese Uhrzeit im nächtlichen Einsamkeit zu suchen hatte.

Babette und Jaeel zeigten sich freudig überrascht, nach einigen Tagen den Jungen nun endlich wieder zu sehen.

»Lucien!«, begrüßte das Vampirmädchen ihn sogleich freudig. »Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du steckst und ob dir etwas passiert ist! Erzähl!«

»Komm erst einmal wirklich hinein«, unterbrach Jaeel. »Dann kannst du uns erzählen, was du herausfinden konntest.«

Sie setzten sich erneut in den geheimen Diebeskeller. Jaeel, der bemerkt hatte, dass Lucien hungrig und durstig war, brachte ihm die Reste seines Abendbrotes (Babette als Vampir nahm schließlich keine normale Nahrung zu sich).

»Es war schwer, einen geeigneten Moment zum Abhauen zu finden«, begann Lucien. »Auch jetzt ist eigentlich kein geeigneter Moment, aber ich konnte nicht länger warten. Tituleius will gegen die Piraten der Geistersee vorgehen und mich dabei haben. Das Ganze soll in wenigen Tagen schon losgehen.«

»Unschön«, sagte Babette. »Er will dich also auf einen Feldzug gegen die Piraten mitnehmen, nur um in der Schlacht seinen Wein ausgeschenkt zu bekommen. Das ist mir ja einer. Konntest du bereits relevante Informationen in Erfahrung bringen?«

Lucien nickte und widerholte, was er an diesem Abend gehört hatte und was er dazu dachte.

»Wenn es denn möglich ist, solch ein Schreiben zu fälschen, um Tituleius in den Ruhestand an den Stränden von Summerset zu versetzen, dann wäre mein Auftrag hiermit erfüllt«, schloss er. »Aber er will mich ja mitnehmen.«

»Es ist schwer, es ist schwer«, murmelte Jaeel. »Ihn einfach zu erstechen, wäre hier fast schon zielführender. Doch nur fast. Mit Phillida ist anscheinend auch zu rechnen, er könnte Probleme bereiten. Es ist theoretisch möglich, selbst ein Schreiben des Kaisers zu fälschen. Die Gilde ist insbesondere in der Kaiserstadt sehr stark. Mit genügend Vorbereitung und Vorsicht können wir die benötigten Unterlagen und Gegenstände beschaffen, aber es ist risikoreich, in den Weißgoldturm einzubrechen.«

»Am Lohn für die Gilde soll es nicht scheitern«, versprach Babette. »Mord ist die Domäne der Dunklen Bruderschaft, doch in diesem Fall ist er nicht unbedingt das, was uns am meisten nützt. Phillida ist Tituleius treu untergeben. Wenn er wittert, dass die Bruderschaft ihre Finger im Spiel hat, könnte er auf dumme Gedanken kommen, die Rache und den Tot etlicher Familienmitglieder beinhaltet. Nein, ich denke, Lucien hat hier wirklich die bestmögliche Lösung gefunden. Hervorragend, halbe Portion!«

Lucien streckte stolz die Brust heraus, doch dann sackte er wieder ein. »Phillida sagte, er habe in der Kaiserstadt einen Dunklen Bruder hingerichtet. Es sei ein Dunkelelf gewesen. War es jemand aus Cheydinhal?«

Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht wissen und dann doch wieder. Er befand sich im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst, doch nun waren die Worte gesprochen.

Babette legte eine mitfühlende Miene auf. »Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich«, sagte sie. »Warum sollte eine Zuflucht in einer anderen Provinz einen Assassinen in die Kaiserstadt schicken, wenn die Familienmitglieder in Cheydinhal so viel näher dran sind? Doch, Lucien, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Absolute Gewissheit kannst du erst haben, wenn wir es bestätigt finden.«

Er nickte und hoffte es so sehr.

»Jetzt gilt nur noch, einen Plan zu fassen, wie wir Lucien aus der Festung herausbekommen ohne Verdacht zu erregen«, warf Jaeel ein. »So gesehen ist es vielleicht ganz gut, dass er nun erst einmal für einige Zeit mit dem General auf dessen Feldzug gegen die Piraten ist. Das gibt uns Zeit zu planen und vorzubereiten. Machen wir aus dem Nachteil einen Vorteil.«

»Und was soll ich derweil machen?«, fragte Lucien nach.

»Den Kopf unten halten und machen, was Tituleius dir befiehlt«, riet Jaeel. »Und sollte er auf die Idee kommen, selbst ein Piratenschiff zu entern, hältst du erst recht den Kopf unten und denkst nicht einmal dran, selbst zur Waffe zu greifen. Du bist ein Bauernjunge, der nicht weiß, wie man kämpft, erinnere dich daran.«

Seufzend nickte der Junge. »Tituleius ist ein schrecklicher Mensch«, klagte er. »Bis jetzt hat er kaum den Mund aufgemacht, da ging es, auch wenn es erniedrigend ist, dass er in mit ein bewegliches Möbelstück sieht und keine Person. Aber heute, da … Ich hatte gut Lust, ihn abzustechen!«

Babette klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Das kann ich mir vorstellen«, sagte sie. »Deine Dunklen Geschwister wissen zu würdigen, was du auf dich nimmst. Ich würde diesem Mann und seinem geistlosen Gerede auch nicht lange zuhören müssen, ohne ihm danach die Zunge rausschneiden und sie ihm in den aufgeschlitzten Wanst stopfen zu dürfen.«

Dankbar lächelte Lucien. »Und es ist ja bald vorbei«, tröstete er sich selbst. »Dann sind wir ihn auch ein für alle Male los.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: Dieses und das nächste Kapitel waren ursprünglich ein Kapitel und mit den knapp 11K das längste, das ich je schrieb.


	15. Piraten der Geistersee

Erwartungsgemäß fand Lucien in der Nacht kaum eine Handvoll Stunden Schlaf. Nur dank seiner Ausbildung war er am nächsten Tag nicht völlig Schachmatt gesetzt.

  Hektische Betriebsamkeit war in der Festung und der ganzen Stadt ausgebrochen. Immerhin rückte die örtliche Legionsbesatzung aus zu einem Feldzug gegen die Feinde des Kaiserreiches. Das war etwas, das nicht nur eine Menge Beteiligter erforderte, sondern auch mindestens genauso viele Schaulustige. Lucien war davon kaum betroffen. Er war Tituleius‘ mobiler Weinständer, und als solcher hatte er keine andere Pflicht als genau diese eine, die seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm.

  Mit hunderten Händen, die anpackten, und der Planung, die bereits bis ins letzte Teil in den Wochen zuvor erstellt worden war, dauerte das ganze Spektakel lediglich einen Tag an. Schon am nächsten Tag sollten die vier stolzen Galeeren auslaufen.

  Lucien hatte bei all dem ein ungutes Gefühl. Er war ein Assassine, ein Einzelkämpfer in den Schatten, und kein Soldat, der sich seinen Feinden offen zum Kampf stellte. Er machte sich Sorgen, was passieren würde, wenn er gezwungen werden würde, zur Waffe zu greifen. Auf einem Schiff gab es keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, und in die eisige Geistersee zu springen, wäre ebenso sein sicherer Tod. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht aufflog und alles glimpflich ablief. So lange würde er gehorsam dem General seinen Wein bringen und weiterhin so tun, als wüsste er nicht, was um ihn herum geschah.

  Am nächsten Tag erklangen in aller Frühe die Nebelhörner und riefen die Legionäre aus ihren Betten. Auch für Lucien hieß dies, seine spärliche Habe zu packen, sicherheitshalber seinen Elfendolch unter der Kleidung zu verstecken und sich dann auf den Weg zu machen.

  Er war noch nie mit einem Schiff gefahren, obwohl er im Hafen der Kaiserstadt schon so einige gesehen hatte, darunter auch solche Galeeren wie in Einsamkeit. Dennoch war es ein Erlebnis, endlich ein solch beeindruckendes Schiff aus nächster Nähe zu sehen oder gar auf ihm zu fahren. Wären all die unguten und unpassenden Begleitumstände nicht, Lucien könnte sich sogar darauf freuen.

  Befehle wurden gebrüllt und der gesamte Hafen schwemmte förmlich über vor Soldaten. Alles schien drunter und drüber zu gehen, doch wenn der Junge genauer hinsah, dann erkannte er, dass der Wahnsinn Methode hatte. Er selbst musste sich lediglich an Tituleius halten und auf die Weinkaraffe achten, dass niemand ihn aneckte und das kostbare Gut zu Boden fiel. Und da dem General immer und überall Platz gemacht wurde, hatte er leichtes Spiel.

  Obgleich alles augenscheinlich im Chaos zu versinken schien, wusste jeder Mann und jede Frau, was er oder so zu tun hatte. Es gab kaum Verzögerungen und Behinderungen, und obgleich überall und ständig gebrüllt und angeschnauzt wurde, gab es eigentlich kaum Anlass dazu.

  Der Vormittag war vorüber, als die Segel gesetzt wurden. Alles in allem war das Einschiffen des Heeres erstaunlich schnell vonstattengegangen, Lucien hätte mit durchaus zwei oder drei Stunden mehr gerechnet. Er war schon ganz aufgeregt, wie es wohl sein würde, auf einem Schiff zu fahren, und für einen Moment waren all seine Sorgen vergessen.

  Mit dem Knarren der Planken und der Takelage im Ohr setzten sich die vier hölzernen Kolosse in Bewegung, langsam und gemächlich. Tituleius hatte das größte der Schiffe als das Flaggschiff der kleinen Flotte auserkoren und sein Zelt vor der Kapitänskajüte aufschlagen lassen, von wo aus er das Treiben auf Deck in Blick behalten konnte. Dort ließ er sich Wein und Trauben reichen sowie sich aus diversen Berichten zur aktuellen Lage auf der Geistersee vorlesen. Phillida stand ein wenig versetzt hinter dem Sessel des Generals mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und blank polierter Rüstung und machte ein wichtiges Gesicht. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich wie ein eitler Gockel fühlte, weil Tituleius ihn mit seinem Sonderstatus belegt hatte.

  Lucien, der momentan wieder einmal kaum mehr zu tun hatte, als die Weinkaraffe zu halten, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schiff.

  Offenbar waren Legionäre nicht nur Soldaten, sondern wussten auch, was an Bord eines Schiffes zu tun war. Er sah kaum reguläre Matrosen, die meisten Arbeiten verrichteten die Legionäre. Sie schrubbten die Planken des Decks, kletterten in der Takelage herum, räumten auf und sorgten für Ordnung, sodass, wenn es zum Kampf käme, nichts im Wege stand.

  Das Gefühl des sanft über die ruhige Mündung des Karth hingleitenden Schiffes war seltsam. Sobald es den Kai und den Hafen verlassen hatte, hatte es Fahrt aufgenommen und fuhr nun mit immer größer werdender Geschwindigkeit unter dem großen Felsbogen von Einsamkeit hindurch und auf das offene Meer zu. Die Ufer rechts und links huschten wie im Fluge vorbei, und tatsächlich war es Lucien, als fliege das Schiff. Der schwache Wellengang war auf der großen Galeere so gut wie gar nicht zu spüren und so war ihr Seegang gerade einmal kaum merklich.

  Möwen begleiteten sie. Rings um die Masten flogen sie und manchmal sogar direkt auf Höhe der Bordwand. Immer wieder wandten sie die Köpfe zu den Schiffen hin, als suchten sie etwas. Als Lucien sah, wie einer der Männer den Vögeln etwas zuwarf und sie sich krächzend darauf stürzten, wusste er Bescheid: Sie waren auf Futter aus.

  Lucien war ganz fasziniert von dieser Art der Fortbewegung. Die Freude hielt nur kurz an.

  Als sie das Mündungsgebiet verlassen hatten und auf offene See hinaus fuhren, wurde der Seegang stärker und das Deck begann nun auch zu schwanken. Sie fuhren etwa eine Meile auf das Meer hinaus, sodass die Küste immer noch zu sehen war, dann schwenkten sie nach Osten ab, um ihren Patrouillenkurs einzuschlagen.

  Lucien kannte Begriffe wie »Fische füttern« und »Seekrankheit« und verstand jetzt, was damit gemeint war. Seine Beine waren einen sich bewegenden Untergrund nicht gewohnt und er begann zu schwanken und mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu ringen. Es rettete ihn wieder einmal seine Ausbildung, dennoch fürchtete er um den Wein. Er sah sich hektisch nach irgendeiner Lösung des Problems vor, fand aber nur die Zeltstange, die ihm zum Festhalten dienlich sein könnte. Sonderlich stabil wirkte sie allerdings nicht, weshalb er diesen Gedanken wieder verwarf. Er hoffte also auf das Beste, während er gleichzeitig seinen rebellierenden Magen zu beruhigen versuchte.

  Der Junge merkte schnell, dass eine Schifffahrt sehr schnell sehr eintönig wurde. Ringsum war nichts als eisiges Meer. Ein kalter Wind blies, der in die Haut biss, und das regungslose Stehen zu einer Tortur machte. Er versuchte, sich näher an die Feuerschale heran zu manövrieren, die Tituleius hatte aufstellen lassen, um sich und Phillida zu wärmen.

   Die beiden Männer waren wieder einmal in ein Gespräch über ihre militärischen Erfolge vertieft. Sonderlich spannend war es auch nicht, stellte Lucien fest, da sie eigentlich nichts weiter taten, als sich und ihre Erfolge gegenseitig zu beweihräuchern. Die Legionäre an Bord der Galeere machten auch nichts anderes als schon den ganzen Tag, und wenn Lucien zu den anderen Schiffen hinübersah, dann bot sich ihm auch dort ein und dasselbe Bild.

  Kurzum: Ihm war schrecklich langweilig.

  Er versuchte weiter, sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, sich auszumalen, wie man Tituleius töten könnte, allerdings merkte er zu seinem Bedauern, dass seine Phantasie so langsam an ihre Grenzen stieß. Eine andere Beschäftigung ließ sich nicht ausmachen, um die Langeweile und Eintönigkeit der Schifffahrt zu vertreiben.

  Die nächsten Tage brachten kaum Besserung. Selbst die Küstenlinie veränderte sich kaum und zeigte tagein tagaus dieselbe, monotone Schnee- und Felsenlandschaft. Der Küste direkt vorgelagert fanden sich jedoch des Öfteren große Felsformationen sowie Eisschollen und kleinere Eisberge, die von den Gletschern abgebrochen waren, die sich seit Jahrhunderten von den Bergen unaufhörlich ins Meer schoben. Manchmal trieb das Eis auch etwas weiter hinauf auf das Meer und stellte somit eine Gefahr für die Schiffe dar. Das Eis war hart und scharfkantig, besonders, wenn der Gletscher vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gekalbt hatte, und konnte die ungepanzerten Rümpfe der Galeonen spielend aufschlitzen. Lucien hörte Tituleius fluchen, dass noch niemand auf seinen Vorschlag gehört hatte, die Schiffe zumindest am Bug mit Metall zu ummanteln, um auch dünneres Packeis durchbrechen zu können.

  Die einzige Abwechslung (auch wenn sie kaum diesen Namen verdiente) war der Nebel. Manchmal wehte der Wind vom wärmeren Festland, traf auf das eisige Wasser und bildete riesige Nebelfronten, in denen man kaum von einem Ende des Schiffes zum Anderen sehen konnte. Lucien blickte hinaus aufs Wasser und die Welt war verschwunden. Noch nie hatte er so dichten Nebel erlebt.

  Da es unnütz war, bei solchen Witterungsbedingungen nach Piraten zu suchen, legte die kleine Flotte für diese Zeit an und ging nahe der Küste vor Anker. Dann mussten sie warten, bis sich der Nebel verzogen hatte, was sich über Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tage hinweg zog.

  Auf dieser Weise wurde ihr Vorankommen teils erheblich verzögert. Sie brauchten fast eine Woche, ehe sie das Kap von Winterfeste umrundet hatten und nach Süden abschwenkten konnten in Richtung Windhelm. Hier wurden sie auch das erste Mal fündig.

  Die östlichen Küsten von Skyrim waren zerklüftet, hier trieb besonders viel Packeis, zwischen dem immer wieder kleinere und auch größere Inseln aufragten. Viele Schiffe hatten hier bereits Schiffbruch erlitten, und anscheinend boten gerade die Fracks ein ideales Versteck für Schmuggler und Piraten aller Art.

  Die Flotte tastete sich vorsichtig durch den Schiffsfriedhof. Niemand wollte ein unnötig hohes Risiko eines Schadens an den Schiffen eingehen, zumal ihre Manöver schon riskant genug waren. Also tasteten sie sich Schritt für Schritt voran, während Späher ringsum alles nach verdächtigen Anzeichen und potenziellen Gefahren absuchten und ein Mann in jeder Galeere im Bug stand und einen Faden ins Wasser hielt, um die Tiefe zu prüfen; tückische Untiefen waren hier genauso eine Gefahr, wie Treibeis, das den Rumpf aufschlitzte.

  Sie mussten nicht lange suchen. Nur wenige Stunden, nachdem sie das Kap und die vorgelagerte Akademie zu Winterfeste umrundet hatten, konnten sie endlich ihren erhofften ersten Erfolg vorweisen. Einer der Wachtmänner auf einer anderen Galeere stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus und gab mit einem Licht Signal an die anderen Schiffe. Tituleius, der sich soeben in einem hochphilosophischen Disput mit Phillida über den Einsatz von Pferden in der Schlacht befand, sprang sofort auf und sondierte die Lage.

  Lucien drückte die Weinkaraffe an seine Brust und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten.

  Schnell war offensichtlich die Lage klar. Tituleius bellte ein paar Befehle, die mit Lichtern und Flaggen an die anderen Schiffe übermittelt wurden. Die Flotte von vier Schiffen schwärmte aus und nahm anscheinend eine ganz bestimmte, kleine Insel nur wenige Dutzend Schritt vor der Küste ins Visier. Schnell wurde Lucien klar, dass er nichts zu fürchten hatte.

  Denn was da vor ihnen auftauchte, war nichts weiter als ein Felsen in der Brandung, auf dem ein kleines Lager aufgeschlagen worden war: ein Holzverschlag als unzulänglicher Schutz gegen den eisigen Wind sowie eine kleine, bescheidene Kochstelle. Zwei Argonier waren aufgesprungen und sahen mit erhobenen Armen der Flotte zu, wie sie sie umkreiste und einkesselte.

  Von einem anderen Schiff wurde ein Beiboot herabgelassen, in welchem sich der Kapitän des Schiffes sowie mehrere Soldaten befanden, die ausreichen sollten, um die Argonier zu überwältigen, sollten sie sich als kriminell erweisen. Sie ruderten zur Insel, landeten an und marschierten geradewegs in das kleine Lager.

  Lucien reckte den Hals, um zu sehen, was sie da taten. Offenbar durchsuchten sie erst die Argonier und dann deren wenige Habe, die in einer Truhe nahe der Lagerstatt verstaut war. Dann wurde es anscheinend kurzzeitig haarig. Die Soldaten schnauzten die Echsenmenschen an, und obwohl Lucien ihre Worte nicht verstehen konnte, konnte er doch erahnen, dass es keine wohlmeinenden Worte waren. Die Argonier erwiderten etwas, schüttelten die Köpfe und hielten die Hände abwehrend vor sich. Doch die Soldaten packten sie, wickelten Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke und verfrachteten sie in das Boot. Zwei der Männer nahmen die Truhe und verluden sie ebenfalls.

  »Ha, ein erster Treffer!«, protzte Tituleius mit zufriedener Miene, während auch er das Geschehen beobachtete. »Übermittelt an den Kapitän, dass er die Gefangenen verhören soll. Wenn er alle nötigen Informationen hat, darf er die Echsen an die Haie verfüttern.«

  Damit war dieser erste Zwischenfall erledigt und alles kehrte wieder zum Normalzustand zurück. Lucien versuchte noch einige Blicke auf das Schiff mit den Gefangenen zu werfen, doch diese waren anscheinend schon unter Deck gebracht worden. Dort gab es nichts Spannendes mehr zu sehen. Er verzog das Gesicht und hoffte, dass sich bald noch mehr Abwechslung bot.

  Derlei Zwischenfälle kamen nun gehäufter vor. Mal landeten sie einen Treffer und erwischten Schmuggler, mal waren es auch nur Fischer, die mit einem gehörigen Schrecken wieder gehen durften. Alles in allem machten sie an diesem Tag geschlagene zwölf Gefangene. Lucien bekam von ihnen nicht viel mit, sodass er sich gedulden musste, dass auch Tituleius die Ergebnisse der Verhöre zugetragen wurden.

  Bis jetzt war dieser ganze Feldzug alles in allen furchtbar langweilig.

  Sie erreichten am nächsten Tag die Mündung des Weißflusses bei Windhelm. Sie fuhren nicht in den Fluss, sondern wandten sich hier wieder nach Osten, um auch einen Teil der Küsten von Morrowind abzufahren. Lucien hatte mittlerweile ernsthafte Probleme, sich bei Laune zu halten, denn mittlerweile fielen ihm sowohl für Tituleius als auch für Phillida keine weiteren halbwegs kreativen Tötungsarten ein. Er hatte quasi sein gesamtes Spektrum an denkbaren Grausamkeiten ausgeschöpft und noch immer befanden sich die Schiffe auf See. Noch immer hatte er nichts weiter zu tun, als den lieben langen Tag neben Tituleius zu stehen, seine Weinkaraffe zu halten und ihm Wein nachzuschenken, wenn dieser ihm den Kelch hinreckte.

  Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer war, dass Babette und Jaeel in diesem Moment Pläne entwarfen, wie sie ihn unverdächtig aus dem Dienst entbinden konnten. Die Langeweile hatte also ein Ende. Wahrscheinlich hatte Babette mittlerweile die Pläne für die Beseitigung Tituleius‘ an Hilda übermittelt und diese tüftelte vielleicht sogar just in diesem Moment mit Vernon Roche die Details aus.

  Alles in allem eine gute Gesamtsituation. Wäre nur nicht der Fakt, dass er sich den ganzen Tag in der Kälte die Beine in den Bauch stehen musste.

  Lucien freute sich auf die Abende. In den Mannschaftskajüten waren Kohlebecken mit glimmenden, kaum rauchenden Kohlen aufgestellt, die dort für Wärme sorgten. Zusätzliche Wärme brachten die vielen Leiber auf engem Raum, sodass es dort zwar in der Regel stickig, aber warm war. Außerdem mochte es Lucien, in der schaukelnden Hängematte zu schlafen.

  Anfangs hatte er Probleme damit gehabt, dass der Boden unter ihm schwankte, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Er hatte, worauf er einigermaßen stolz war, nur ein einziges Mal an der Reling gehangen, und das war gleich am ersten Tag gewesen, wo alles noch neu und ungewohnt war. Wenn er sich umsah, kam er rasch zu dem Schluss, dass er die Schifffahrt weitaus besser vertrug, als manch ein Legionär. Er war stolz auf sich.

  Nachdem sie auch die Küste Morrowinds patrouilliert hatten, kehrten sie nach einem halben Tag wieder um. Am Abend erreichten sie erneut die Grenzen zu Skyrim und hielten direkt auf Windhelm zu. Sie wollten hier einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, die Gefangenen der Gerichtsbarkeit übergeben und ihre Vorräte auffrischen.

Lucien gelang es immer wieder, den einen oder anderem Informationsfetzen aufzuschnappen. Demnach gab es anscheinend weiter im Norden, östlich von Winterfeste, eine im Packeismeer verborgene Insel, die ein reger Anlaufplatz für Piraten und Schmuggler aller Art sein sollte. Der Junge hätte zu gern zugesehen, wie die Informationen aus den Gefangenen herausgeholt worden waren, denn gänzlich unblutig oder gar sanft war es angeblich dabei nicht zugegangen.

Nachdem sie all ihre Erledigungen getätigt hatten, setzten sie erneut und so bald als möglich Segel gen Norden. Nun, da sie endlich eine wirkliche Spur hatten und nicht mehr wie mit der Nadel im Heuhaufen stochern mussten, war Tituleius bestrebt, dieser so schnell wie möglich nachzugehen. Die Moral auf den Schiffen war bereits merklich gesunken, die gelegentlichen kleinen Fänge hatten kaum zu ihrer Besserung beigetragen.

Lucien war einfach nur froh, wenn die ganze Expedition bald ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Mittlerweile glaubte er, dass er die Kälte nie wieder aus seinen Knochen bekommen würde. Ob Babette und Jaeel mittlerweile wussten, wie sie ihn aus seinem Arbeitsverhältnis entbinden würden? Er hoffte es.

Die Mannschaften waren deutlich motivierter. Sie schlugen nun auch einen Kurs an, der sich von den Küsten und damit dem tückischen Packeis fern hielten, sodass sie mehr an Fahrt aufnehmen konnten. Die Schiffe kamen flott voran, schöpften alles aus, was ihre Planken und Segel hergaben und flogen förmlich über die Wellen. So dauerte es nicht lang, ehe sie das angestrebte Ziel erreichten: eine Insel, die plötzlich vor ihnen aus dem Meer ragte und auf die Beschreibung der Gefangenen passte.

Wieder einmal hatte sich die Geistersee in Nebel gehüllt und machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Sie drosselten ihr Tempo, um der Gefahr einer Kollision zu entgehen oder sie zumindest zu vermindern, und fuhren vorsichtig weiter. Nur schemenhaft sah Lucien Felsen zu beiden Seiten des Schiffes vorbei gleiten und war in diesem Moment sehr froh, nicht der Steuermann sein zu müssen. Mit einer Nebellaterne ausgerüstet stand einer der Männer im Bug, spähte durch den Nebel und rief dem Steuermann die Richtung zu. Sie suchten die Küste der Insel nach verdächtigen Anzeichen ab.

Ein leiser Ruf wies sie darauf hin: Kaum zu erkennen, aber doch vorhanden, konnten sie einen Kai ausmachen. Ein Schiff lag vor Anker, ein Langboot, wie es typisch war für die Nord, wie Lucien schnell von den Mannschaftsmitgliedern aufschnappte.

Tituleius kümmerte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sonderlich viel um seinen Wein, sondern hatte sich erhoben und beobachtete das Geschehen aufmerksam.

»Wir legen an«, befahl er.

Die kleine Flotte schwenkte in die Bucht ein, in der der Kai errichtet war und ging vor Anker. Lediglich das Flaggschiff wurde am Kai festgetaut, die anderen blieben in der Bucht und ließen Beiboote zu Wasser, um die Soldaten an Land zu bringen. Die Mannschaft des Flaggschiffes hatte es bequemer, für sie wurde eine Laufplanke herabgelassen und angeführt von ihrem General sowie Offizier Phillida konnten sie so bequem an Land gehen.

Lucien blieb zurück. Niemand hatte bei dem folgenden Unternehmen Verwendung für einen mobilen Kelchständer, also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als an Bord zu warten und von dort aus zu beobachten. Unauffällig wirkte er einen einfachen Illusionszauber, der es ihm ermöglichte, Leben auch durch den Nebel hindurch zu erkennen. Schnell merkte er jedoch, dass der Zauber zu einfach war, um sonderlich viel zu nützen, und zu mehr war er nicht im Stande. Er ließ es bleiben.

Die Landung der Legion dauerte nicht lang, auch hierin waren die Soldaten augenscheinlich geübt. Indes hatte sich General Tituleius umgesehen und die Lage geprüft, soweit dies möglich war in dem dichten Nebel. Dann gab er einige gebellte Befehle und die Soldaten setzten sich in Bewegung.

Es waren nur einige wenige Wachen sowie die Bootsmänner zurückgeblieben, sodass Lucien nun für einige Zeit für sich allein war. Er sah den Männern so lange nach, bis auch der letzte in den Nebelschwaden verschwunden war. Dann setzte er sich an eine Feuerschale, suchte so viel Wärme wie möglich und bemühte sein Gehör.

Die Legionstruppen hörte man noch lange. Wenn sie einen Überraschungsangriff im Sinn hatten, dann wäre der Moment spätestens bei ihrer Landung verflogen. Man konnte von der Schlagkraft der kaiserlichen Truppen sagen, was man wollte, nur eines nicht: dass sie unauffällig waren.

So konnte Lucien erstaunlich genau ihren Weg über die Insel verfolgen. Es wirkte, als ginge es bergauf und sie sich in Serpentinen den Weg entlang bewegten. Das dauerte in etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann war auf einmal Stille. Lucien runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten haben mochte.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lang auf sich warten.

Mit einem Male waren Geschrei und Kampfeslärm aus dem Nebel zu hören. Niemand sah wirklich, was vor sich ging, aber hin und wieder waren der Schein von Fackeln oder auch größere Feuer durch den Nebel auszumachen. Lucien starrte gespannt in den Nebel, lauschte den Kampfgeräuschen und versuchte, sich so viel wie möglich zu erschließen.

Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie umstellt waren. Mit einem Male erscholl von einem der in der Bucht vor Anker liegenden Schiffe ein Warnruf, gefolgt von Kampfeslärm. Erschrocken fuhr Lucien herum und späte aus, was dort vor sich ging.

Eines der Piratenschiffe hatte sich von hinten an die Flotte herangeschlichen und nutzte die schwache Bewachung, um ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen. Die Piraten überfielen das ihnen nächste Schiff und nutzten den Überraschungsmoment, um die Besatzung zu überwältigen. Sie trafen auf kaum Widerstand.

Lucien sah sich hastig um und überlegte, was zu tun war. Es wurde schnell deutlich, dass die Piraten alle Schiffe kapern wollten. Sollte er sich auf dem Schiff verstecken oder aufs Land fliehen und hoffen, dort den Angreifern zu entkommen? So oder so, er war zwischen Feinden gefangen: vor ihm auf der Insel und hinter ihm in der Bucht. Er entschied sich für die Flucht. Hatten die Piraten erst einmal alle Schiffe eingenommen, ehe die Legion zurückgekehrt war, würden sie ihre Beute auch gründlich durchsuchen und somit unweigerlich auf Lucien stoßen. Nein, es war besser, an Land Schutz zu suchen.

Er rannte die Planke hinab auf den Kai. Damit war er nicht der einzige, auch andere waren auf dieselbe Idee gekommen. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er auch den einen oder anderen Soldaten darunter. Anders als er rannten diese aber in den Nebel und auf die Insel. Anscheinend wollten sie Hilfe holen.

Lucien sah zu, dass er ein Versteck fand. So folgte er zunächst den Soldaten, sah sich aber abseits des Wegs nach einem Ort um, wo er abwarten konnte, was als nächstes geschah.

Zwischen einigen Felsen wurde er fündig. Sie waren mit Eis überzogen, die Gischt hatte es noch mehr anwachsen lassen. So formten sie eine kleine Höhle, eine Mulde gerade groß genug für den Jungen. Flux war er darin verschwunden.

Aus allen Richtungen waren nun Kampfgeräusche zu vernehmen, von Land und von See. Lucien sah nicht viel, nur ein Stück des Himmels über ihm und einige Felsen vor ihm, doch er konnte lauschen. Es schien, als hätten die Piraten zu See leichtes Spiel mit den Besatzungen der Schiffe. Schreie waren von dort zu vernehmen, Schreie des Schreckens und der Schmerzen. Es juckte Lucien mächtig in den Fingern, sich an dem Kampf zu beteiligen, egal für welche Seite. Aber er konnte sich zurückkalten. Das war nichts für ihn, er war ein Assassine, ein Kämpfer der Schatten, der aus dem Verborgenen heraus angriff. Im offenen Kampf war er unterlegen.

Weiter oben auf der Insel waren nun auch Geräusche einer Belagerung zu vernehmen, mit irgendetwas Großem und Schweren wurde gegen eine Tür gehämmert, kurz darauf splitterte Holz. Siegesgeschrei erhob sich. Anscheinend war es Tituleius und seinen Mannen gelungen, in die Befestigungsanlagen der Piraten einzudringen.

Doch nur kurz darauf war es Lucien, als würde ein Teil der Truppen wieder näher kommen. Anscheinend war der Hilferuf angekommen und ein Teil der Männer abkommandiert, um die Schiffe zu verteidigen. Der Junge wagte, wieder etwas aus seinem Versteck hervorzukriechen und über den Rand der Mulde zu spähen.

Eine der Galeeren stand in Flammen, auf einer anderen wurde gekämpft. Die Mannschaften der beiden anderen Schiffe versuchten irgendwie, die hölzernen Kolosse in eine Position zu bringen, von der aus sie sich besser verteidigen konnten. Außerdem war es in der Tat so, dass ein Teil der zum Angriff an Land gegangenen Legionstruppen zurück zum Ufer stürmte und zur Verteidigung herbeieilte.

Die Angreifer, die zum Verteidiger geworden waren, waren nicht einmal ansatzweise so wenig und geübt im Kampf zur See wie die Piraten. Aber sie besaßen Disziplin und eine deutliche Übermacht. Nach einigem Ringen gelang es ihnen, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen und die Piraten zurückzuschlagen. Vereinzelt erschollen Siegesrufe, die alsbald lauter wurden. Sie drängten die Angreifer auf ihr Schiff zurück. Anscheinend befanden sich unter den Legionären auch einige Magiekundige, denn es wurden Feuerbälle auf das Piratenschiff geworfen. Als erstes fing die Takelage Feuer, alsbald auch die Planken. Die Legionäre trennten mit langen Stangen ihre Schiffe von dem brennenden und übergaben die Piraten damit der See und ihrem Schicksal. Einige von ihnen sprangen über Bord. Die meisten tauchten nicht mehr auf.

Lucien beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit war, wieder hervorzukommen. Es schien wieder sicher, die Lage war wieder im Lot. Nur Augenblicke später erschollen auch vom Inneren der Insel Siegesrufe. Offensichtlich hatte Tituleius auch dort den Sieg davon getragen.

Er wartete bereits am Kai, dass er wieder an Bord des Flaggschiffes gehen konnte, als die siegreichen Truppen zurückkehrten. Die Stimmung war eindeutig bestens. Stolz und hoch aufgerichtet ging Tituleius wie ein Triumphator an der Spitze der Truppen, an seiner Seite Phillida, dessen Rüstung noch immer wie geleckt wirkte. Alles in allem schien es, dass die Legion an diesem Tag einen großen Erfolg hatte erzielen können. Die Stimmung war sogar so ausgelassen, dass sich Phillida dazu herabließ, Lucien auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Tituleius wirkte ernster, während er auf die Bucht hinaus sah. Sie hatten ein Schiff verloren und ein weiteres schien teils erhebliche Schäden davongetragen zu haben. Wie groß die Schäden waren, blieb noch zu klären.

Das Flaggschiff schwenkte ein und hielt erneut auf den Kai zu. Beiboote folgten ihm, um die Soldaten auf die beiden verbleibenden Schiffe zu verteilen. Es würde eng, bemerkte Lucien für sich. Ihre Verluste waren gering, zudem hatten sie anscheinend einige Gefangene machen können. Zusammen mussten die Männer jedoch auf ein Schiff weniger verteilt werden. Eines war Lucien damit sehr schnell klar: Die Rückreise würde nicht gerade komfortabel, noch weniger als bisher ohnehin schon.

Wie erwartet wurde es alsbald ein ausgesprochenes Gedränge. Niemand achtete so wirklich auf Lucien, sodass er aufpassen musste, zwischen den teils schwer gepanzerten Soldaten nicht unterzugehen, die rings um ihn entweder in die Beiboote stiegen oder über die Planken an Bord des Flaggschiffes gingen. Doch wieder ging es trotz dem scheinbaren Chaos geordnet zu, die ganze Prozedur dauerte keine halbe Stunde, ehe wieder alle an Bord waren. Es wurde in der Tat eng, die Galeeren waren nicht für so viele Besatzungsmitglieder ausgelegt.

Dennoch war die Stimmung ausgelassen. Die Soldaten redeten fröhlich, stimmten auch teils das eine oder andere Lied an. Sie waren augenscheinlich froh, dass alles recht unglimpflich hatte vonstattengehen können. Der Verlust des Schiffes bereitete ihnen weniger Kopfzerbrechen als dem General, der mit immer finsterer Miene auf das langsam in den Fluten versinkende Frack seines Schiffes starrte.

Lucien hoffte, dass er seinen Zorn nicht an ihm ausließ.


	16. Zurück in die Heimat

Die Schifffahrt wurde so unangenehm, wie Lucien es sich gedacht hatte. So viele Menschen auf kleinem Raum zusammengedrängt machten ihn nervös und gereizt. Hinzu kam Tituleius, der zwar seinen eigenen Frust nicht offen ausließ, ihn jedoch deutlich spürbar machte. Dem General passte es trotz ihres Sieges nicht, dass sie ein Schiff verloren hatten. Ob er deswegen mit Repressalien rechnen musste? Immerhin hatte er die Schiffe nur schwach bewacht zurückgelassen, sodass sie leichte Beute für den Überfall gewesen waren.

Lucien bemühte sich, noch unauffälliger als sonst zu sein. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich Missfallen erregen und damit Tituleius‘ Zorn entgehen. Dieser schien jedoch glücklicherweise keinerlei Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, sondern hatte eher mit dem ununterbrochenen Wordschwall seines Jüngers Phillida zu kämpfen. Dieser lobte den General in einem fort und zeigte unerwartete Kreativität darin, ein und dasselbe immer und immer wieder in neue Worte zu packen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tituleius die Lobhuddelei nicht hören wollte, doch anscheinend verbot ihm der Anstand, Phillida zu unterbrechen oder ihm gar mitzuteilen, dass er nun definitiv genug gelobt hatte.

Alles in allem war die Rückfahrt der Teil des ganzen Unternehmens, den Lucien am schnellsten vergessen wollte. Die Männer waren in so guter Stimmung, dass erlaubt wurde, den Rum auszupacken, was dazu beitrug, dass besagte Stimmung noch einmal beträchtlich angehoben wurde. Während Lucien tagsüber lediglich zusehen musste, Tituleius nicht zu reizen, bekam er es abends mit den mehr oder weniger betrunkenen Soldaten zu tun, die bereits jetzt ihren Sieg feierten.

Er war froh, als es vorbei war.

Die Rückfahrt gingen sie flotter an. Es war anscheinend so, dass sie mit dem Stützpunkt auf der Insel den Kopf der Schlange abgetrennt hatten und die Gefahr gebannt war. Die Piraten waren deutlich dezimiert worden und die Handelsrouten wieder sicher. Es bestand kein Grund mehr, langsam vorzugehen und die Augen offen zu halten. Die Siegesfeiern in der Heimat lockten.

Lucien wartete gespannt, wie Babette und Jaeel ihn hieraus holen wollten. Er war begierig darauf, dass all das endlich vorbei war. Von Tag zu Tag juckte es ihm mehr, Tituleius abzustechen oder ihm Gift in den Wein zu geben. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes, das Getränk zu vergiften. Er hatte zu seiner Überraschung alle nötigen Zutaten an Bord des Schiffes gefunden und es gab immer wieder Momente, in denen er unbeobachtet war und einen Mordanschlag hätte verüben können. Doch er hielt sich zurück, auch wenn er langsam selbst nicht mehr wusste, warum.

Die Flotte wurde mit großem Jubel empfangen. Offenbar war man davon ausgegangen, dass Tituleius mit seiner Mission erfolgreich war, denn die Stadt war festlich herausgeputzt worden. Lucien hielt den ganzen Aufwand wegen ein paar toter Piraten für übertrieben, aber immerhin gab dies ihm eine ganz besondere Gelegenheit: Er sah das erste Mal in seinem Leben den Hochkönig von Skyrim, Fyrnir Drachentöter.

Warum der Mann den Beinamen Drachentöter trug, wusste er nicht, denn bekanntlich waren die Drachen seit langer, langer Zeit ausgestorben. Vielleicht war es wieder einmal eine der für Nord so typischen Prahlereien, denn der Mann selbst war eine durchaus beeindruckende Erscheinung. Ein wahrer Koloss war er, mit einer mächtigen Breitaxt bewaffnet und einer mit Edelsteinen besetzten Krone auf dem blonden Haupt. Man musste nicht erst die Krone oder die prächtige Rüstung sehen, um zu erkennen, dass das der Hochkönig dieses Landes war. Man sah es bereits an seiner Haltung, seinem Blick.

Lucien konnte den Hochkönig nur aus der Ferne betrachten, doch der General und Phillida wurden von ihm persönlich in Empfang genommen. So konnte der Junge auch nicht hören, was besprochen wurde, doch es war deutlich, dass es sich dabei um lobende Worte handelte. Jubel erhob sich, der rasch weitergetragen wurde.

Die nächsten Anweisungen für ihn lauteten, dass er sich in Tituleius Gemächer zu begeben hatte und dort auf den General warten sollte. Anscheinend sollte es an diesem Tag ein Fest geben, das den Sieg des Generals mit noch größeren Ehren bedenken sollte.

Doch er sollte nie in den Gemächern ankommen.

Plötzlich wurde er gepackt und in eine dunkle Gasse gezerrt. Er kam kaum dazu, einen erschrockenen Schrei auszustoßen, geschweige denn, seinen Dolch zu ziehen, da wurde er schon mit übermenschlicher Kraft zu Boden gedrückt und eine Hand auf seinen Mund gepresst. Jemand kicherte, und es klang eindeutig nach einem Mädchen. Dann sah er rote Augen über sich aufblitzen und wusste Bescheid.

»Babette!«, nuschelte er durch die Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Mund lag. Es war die der Vampirin.

»Das hat Spaß gemacht!«, kicherte sie. »Fast hättest du mich gehabt, aber nur fast und am Ende wusstest du doch nicht, wie dir geschah.«

Sie nahm die Hand weg. Lucien nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und rappelte sich wieder auf. »Was sollte das?!«, beschwerte er sich.

»Dir mitteilen, dass du, wenn du willst, nicht an der kleinen Feier heute Abend teilnehmen musst«, sagte sie fröhlich, als sei nichts gewesen. »Jaeel hat ein paar willige Augenzeugen gefunden, die auf sein Zeichen hin herumplappern werden, dass sie dich beim Stehlen erwischt haben und du abgehauen und untergetaucht ist, sobald du bemerkt hast, dass sie dich auf frischer Tat ertappt haben. Er ist verdammt überzeugend, wenn es darum geht, Leute zu gewissen Aussagen zu bringen, musst du wissen.«

Sofort war aller Ärger verfolgen. »Heißt das, wir können endlich zurück?«, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Babette nickte. »Hmmhmm, genau das heißt es«, sagte sie. »Hilda weiß Bescheid und hat bereits alle nötigen Schritte in die Wege geleitet, um den alten Windbeutel endlich von der Bildfläche zu schaffen. Er darf heute noch einmal ordentlich saufen und rumhuren, und dann war es das für ihn. Außerdem lässt sie dir ihre höchste Zufriedenheit übermitteln. Ich glaube, du bist ganz schön in ihrem Ansehen gestiegen. In meinem bist du das jedenfalls, halbe Portion.«

»Halbe Portion, pff«, schnaubte Lucien und verschränkte die Arme, konnte sich aber ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Ihr seht ja, wie sehr ich noch eine halbe Portion bin. Ich habe Piraten getrotzt und konnte erfolgreich die beiden Idioten unterwandern und ihnen auf der Nase herumtanzen.«

»In der Tat, deine Opfer sollten angemessen gewürdigt werden, sobald wir wieder in der Zuflucht sind«, ging Babette auf die Frotzelei ein. »Aber erst einmal sollten wir wirklich untertauchen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr hier zu sein.«

Dagegen hatte Lucien freilich nichts einzuwenden. Sie tauchten im Gassengewirr unter und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Jaeel. Der Junge bemerkte, wie er beschwingt und leichtfüßig ausschritt. Die Aussicht, endlich wieder in die Zuflucht zu können, garniert mit der Aussicht auf großes Lob, verursachte in ihm eine höchst angenehme Hochstimmung.

Jaeel wirkte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, als sie zurückkehrten – insofern das bei seinem Echsengesicht überhaupt festzustellen war.

»Das war wunderbare Arbeit von uns allen«, sagte er.

»Von Euch und Lucien«, erinnerte Babette ihn bescheiden.

Und wieder konnte der Junge sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Für den Rest des Tages nahmen sie sich frei und feierten ihren Erfolg. Jaeel holte einen teuren Wein aus seinem Keller, den er unter Garantie nicht selbst bezahlt hatte und den sie nun gemeinsam genossen.

Während sie also den guten Wein genossen und Lucien merkte, wie ihm der Alkohol nur allzu schnell zu Kopfe stieg, erzählte er, was er alles auf See erlebt hatte, wie sie erst mehr oder weniger ziellos bis an die Küsten von Morrowind geirrt waren und dann endlich ein Ziel vor Augen hatten, das sie hatten ansteuern können. Wie die Legion siegessicher voranstürmte und vergaß, sich Rückendeckung zu geben, ebenso wie dies beinahe ihr Verhängnis geworden wäre.

»Windbeutel, ich sag es ja«, sagte Babette. »Tituleius ist schlicht und ergreifend ein Windbeutel.«

»Dann haben wir ja einen Grund für die Versetzung in den Ruhestand«, schloss Jaeel. »Nicht mehr nur sein hohes Alter.«

Recht schnell verschwammen die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend. Hinterher wurde sich Lucien eines bewusst: Er war sehr schnell stockbesoffen gewesen, ein unangenehmer Nebeneffekt des Umstandes, dass er bisher in seinem Leben kaum Alkohol hatte genießen können, und wenn überhaupt, dann war es zumeist dünner, verwässerter Fusel gewesen. Er nahm sich vor, in Zukunft mehr Alkohol zu trinken, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Es machte einfach keinen Spaß, an Saufgelagen nicht teilnehmen zu können, weil man schon nach wenigen Schlucken unter den Tischen lag.

Der nächste Tag begrüßte Lucien mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf seinem Lager auf, fasste sich an den Knopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und wolle einfach nur noch sterben. Woher kamen die Schmerzen bloß? Er bemühte seinen schmerzenden Schädel, kam aber auf Biegen und Brechen auf kein Ergebnis.

»Na, gut geschlafen?«, hörte er die hämische Stimme Babettes.

Luciens Antwort bestand in einem misslaunigen Knurren.

»Du hattest gestern etwas über die Stränge geschlagen«, erinnerte das Vampirmädchen ihn. »Ich hörte, für Sterbliche sind die landläufig Kater genannten Kopfschmerzen nach exzessivem Alkoholkonsum normal.«

»Und was hilft dagegen?«, brummte er.

»Nur das.« Und »das« war ein Schwall kalten Wassers mitten ins Gesicht.

Mit einem Male war Lucien hellwach. Er riss die Augen auf, keuchte und prustete und schüttelte sich vor Kälte. »Was sollte das?!«, schrie er erbost.

»Siehst du, schon sind deine Lebensgeister erwacht. Ziel erfüllt«, kommentierte Babette grinsend.

Lucien war wenig überzeugt von dieser Methode des Weckens. Murrend kämpfte er sich aus dem nassen Bettzeug und begann seinen Tag.

Sie wollten heute wieder nach Falkenring aufbrechen, da es für sie keinen Grund mehr gab, weiter in Einsamkeit zu verweilen. Die Heimat rief und lockte und mit ihr eine ganze Menge Anerkennung und Ruhm. Babette mochte es aufgrund ihrer vampirischen Natur nicht, im Licht der Sonne zu reisen, doch sie monierte nicht. Auch sie wollte wieder zurück in die Zuflucht.

»So schön es ist, auf einem Auftrag zu sein«, sagte sie. »Aber noch schöner ist es, nach getaner Arbeit wieder nach Hause zu kommen.«

Lucien konnte ihr da nur zustimmen.

»Es war gute Arbeit mit Euch«, verabschiedete Jaeel sie. »Besonders mit dir, Lucien Lachance. Vernon Roche hatte ein Auge auf dich geworfen und er tat gut daran. Du hast deinen Wert gezeigt.«

Lucien bedankte sich mit einer Verbeugung.

Babette stupste ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. »Aber lass dir das ganze Lob ja nicht zu Kopfe steigen!«, meinte sie mit herausgestreckter Zunge.

»Und Ihr, Babette, sollt nicht immer das Kind vor Leuten herauskehren, die wissen, dass Ihr schon so manche Dekade zählt«, sagte Jaeel.

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich. Der Argonier empfahl sich und verschwand in seinem Heim.

Der Rückweg wurde noch ungemütlicher als der Hinweg. Winter griff hier, so hoch im Norden von Tamriel, rasch um sich. Schnee hatte sich über alles gelegt und die Welt unter seinem weißen Leichentuch bedeckt. Lucien stellte sich vor, wie es war, frisches Blut auf dem makellosen Weiß zu vergießen. Sicherlich ein malerischer Anblick. Doch er sollte nicht dazu kommen. Nichts regte sich, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Selbst der Wind schwieg.

Der Winter hatte das Land in seinen Schlaf gezwungen.

»Die Winter in Himmelsrand sind hart«, sagte Babette. »Viel härter als in anderen Provinzen. Doch ich finde, dass gerade darin die Schönheit des Landes liegt. Es geht nicht nur um Morde und Blutvergießen. Der Winter lässt mich das für einen Moment vergessen und zeigt mir, wie schön das Land sein kann, das Leben, das es bevölkert.«

Lucien war erstaunt und stutzte. Von dem Vampirmädchen hatte er solche Worte nicht erwartet, Worte, die sich in so eindringlicher Weise für das Leben aussprachen, wo es doch sonst stets ihre Aufgabe war, Leben auszulöschen.

Für die meiste Zeit ihres Weges herrschte einvernehmliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie hüllten sich in Stille ebenso wie die Natur um sie herum. Die Tannen waren dick mit Schnee beladen, die vielen kleinen Flüsschen mit Eis bedeckt. Selbst der Karth begann an seinen ruhigeren Stellen erste dünne Eisschichten anzulegen. Alles glitzerte und war wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt.

Es war unheimlich, keinerlei Leben um sich herum wahrzunehmen, nichts zu hören und nichts zu sehen als weiße, erstarrte Landschaften.

Als sie wenige Tage später ein Schneesturm überraschte, erkannte Lucien, dass die Schönheit des Winters in Skyrim trügerisch war.

Sie entkamen gerade noch in den Windschatten einer Felsformation. Die Felsen hingen etwas über, sodass sich eine kleine Mulde bildete, in welche nur wenig Schnee geweht wurde. Sie nahmen etwas Holz aus ihrem Gepäck und entzündeten es mit einem kleinen Feuerzauber. Lucien knabberte etwas Dörrfleisch, während Babette in einem kleinen gusseisernen Topf Schnee sammelte und ihn über dem Feuer zum Schmelzen brachte. So ausgerüstet warteten sie den Sturm ab.

Es vergingen Stunden, in denen der eisige Wind pfiff, als wolle er jedes Leben auslöschen, dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Babette schien solche Wetterunbilden gewohnt zu sein, sie wirkte ruhig und gefasst, schien sogar die immer wieder zu ihnen heranwirbelnden Eispartikel zu ignorieren, die unangenehm in die Haut schnitten. Lucien hingegen zog die Kleidung bis hoch zu den Ohren und schlang alles um sich, das ihm Wärme spenden konnte. Babette, deren Kälteempfindlichkeit geringer war als die eines normalen Sterblichen, gab ihm sogar ihre Decke, die er ebenfalls dankend um sich schlang.

Der Sturm wehte bis weit in die Nacht hinein und türmte den Schnee zu hohen Wehen. Wenn sie ihn nicht immer wieder beiseitegeschoben hätten, wären sie alsbald eingeschneit gewesen.

Doch plötzlich legte sich das Heulen und Pfeifen des Windes, nur Momente später war es völlig abgeklungen. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lang, bis die Wolkendecke aufriss und einen makellosen Himmel übersäht mit Sternen zeigte. Masser und Secunda standen beide hoch am Himmel, während die Nordlichter am Firmament flimmerten und Abermillionen Sterne funkelten.

Staunend kroch Lucien aus ihrem Versteck hervor und bestaunte das himmlische Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Sein Atem stand ihm in kleinen, weißen Wolken vor dem Gesicht, doch für einen Moment spürte er die sie umgebende Kälte nicht.

»Solch ein klares Nordlicht ist selten und man findet es häufiger im Norden als im Süden des Landes«, sagte Babette. »Wir haben Glück. Schön, nicht wahr?«

Lucien konnte nur nicken und beobachtete die leuchtenden Bahnen, sie sich am Himmel entlang schlängelten. Mit Sicherheit hatte er schon das eine oder andere Nordlicht gesehen, seit er in Skyrim war, doch er hatte sie nie so bewusst wahrgenommen wie in dieser Nacht.

»Unser Dienst am Fürchterlichen Vater ist wichtig«, sagte Babette, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen – was sie wahrscheinlich auch getan hatte. »Aber es ist auch wichtig, auf uns selbst zu achten, zu bemerken, was um uns herum geschieht. Und am besten geht man dafür hinaus in die Wildnis dieses Landes.«

Sie beobachteten noch eine ganze Weile die Nordlichter und die langsamen Bahnen der zwei Monde. Das Feuer brannte indes zu einem winzigen Glimmen herab, doch sie achteten nicht darauf. Als sie schließlich genug gesehen hatten, legten sie lediglich eine Handvoll Scheite nach, wirkten erneut einen Zauber darauf und ließen ihr Feuer vollends herabbrennen, während sie sich zur Ruhe begaben.

Lucien erwachte trotz all der Lagen Stoffes um ihn herum mit steifen Gliedern. Babette war bereits wach und bereitete sein Essen vor; sie selbst verzichtete auf menschliche Nahrung, um ihren Proviant für Lucien aufzusparen. Sie konnte zwar normales Essen zu sich nehmen und konnte es auch genießen, aber bis auf den Geschmack hatte es keinerlei Nutzen für sie. Diese Rolle übernahm das Blut, das sie regelmäßig trank.

Sie sahen zu, dass sie bald aufbrachen und wieder Bewegung in ihre Muskeln bekamen, um warm zu werden. Der Schneesturm hatte ein Vorankommen jedoch zu einer unschönen Angelegenheit gemacht. Die Schneewehen waren hoch und oftmals nur schwer zu umgehen. Zudem hatten sie die Wege verdeckt, sodass alles von einer mehr oder weniger gleichförmigen Schneedecke bedeckt war, die alles gleich aussehen ließ.

»Dann eben immer der Sonne nach!«, meinte Babette fröhlich, als sei nichts weiter groß dabei.

Lucien sah es als gute Übung seiner Muskeln und als Mittel, um sich warm zu halten.

Der Rückweg dauerte wesentlich länger als der Hinweg und war auch deutlich beschwerlicher. Die einzigen, denen sie jetzt noch begegneten, waren Banditen, doch selbst diese entfernten jetzt selten weit weg von ihren Verstecken in Höhlen und alten Festungen. Händler und andere Reisende warteten auf bessere Reisebedingungen.

Erst als sie die Berge zu Falkenring hinter sich gelassen hatte, besserte sich ihre Lage etwas. Der Winter hatte das Land hier noch nicht allzu fest in seinem eisigen Griff, sodass der Schnee nicht so hoch lag. Das machte das ganze wesentlich angenehmer und sie konnten rascher ausschreiten. Die Aussicht auf die warme Zuflucht bescherte ihnen neue Lebensgeister und trieb sie voran.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren seit einiger Zeit im Westen hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als sie endlich durchgefroren, wie sie waren, die Zuflucht erreichten. Selbst Babette hatte am Ende ihrer Reise ihre erhöhte Kälteresistenz nicht mehr viel genützt, auch sie hatte über den Frost in den Gliedern geklagt.

Der Schwall warmer Luft, der aus der Zuflucht strömte, hüllte sie ein und hieß sie willkommen. Jetzt wussten sie wirklich: Sie waren Heim. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf und rieben sich die steifen Hände, während sie in die wohlige Wärme traten.

Valdimar begrüßte sie als erstes. »Da seid ihr wieder!«, rief er dröhnend aus. »Wie schön! Los, kommt, ich habe heißen Met bereitgestellt!«

»Immer nur am Saufen«, scherzte Babette. »Denkt ihr Nord eigentlich an etwas anderes?«

»Durchaus«, fiel Hilda ein, die hinzugetreten war. »Zum Beispiel daran, dass jetzt kräftig gefeiert wird. Malik hat einen prächtigen Eber geschossen, ihr werdet sehen. Wie der schmecken wird!«

»So, was ist jetzt besser? Nur saufen oder saufen und fressen in einem?«, frotzelte Babette weiter.

»Na alles zusammen natürlich!«, rief Lucien aus, der es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. »Ich könnte das Schwein im Ganzen verdrücken!«

»Die Wette nehme ich an«, sagte Valdimar herausfordernd.

Lucien baute sich vor ihm auch, auch wenn es nicht allzu beeindruckend aussehen durfte, wie er, die halbe Portion, sich vor dem massigen Nord aufrichtete. »Die Wette gilt«, sagte er.

Hilda prustete los. »Das wird ein Schauspiel! Der Wicht gegen unseren Muskelprotz!«, lachte sie. »Los, los, alles vorbereitet, damit wir nicht allzu lange warten müssen!«

Niemand lies sich das zweimal sagen. Sogleich machen sie sich ans Werk und spannten sogleich auch Hjortkar, Malik und M‘raaj-Dar ein. Malik hatte bereits das Schwein beim Wickel und sich dafür als Assistenten den Khajiit ergattern können. Mithilfe der Magie und des fachkundigen Wissens des Rothwardonen breitete sich alsbald ein wunderbarer, appetitanregender Duft in der Zuflucht aus, der jedem von ihnen das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

Sie ließen nichts umkommen. Selbst die Organe, Sehnen, Fell und Knochen des Wildschweines fanden ihre Verwendung. Lucien war erstaunt, wie effektiv man die einzelnen Teile eines Tieres verwenden konnte. Er war kurzzeitig sogar so fasziniert von den Verarbeitungsmöglichkeiten von Organen und Knochen eines Tieres, dass er darüber das Arbeiten vergaß, bis Malik ihm eins mit dem Kochlöffel überzog.

Der Tisch wollte gedeckt werden und das an diesem Abend besonders reichlich. Sie plünderten ihre Vorratskammern, und niemand hinderte Valdimar, mehrere große Fässer und reichlich Humpen heranzuschaffen. Hinzu kamen mehrere Leib Käse, Unmengen an saftigen Äpfeln und Birnen, Fisch und Kartoffeln.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, jeder redete wild und angeregt durcheinander. Geschirr klirrte, Teller klapperten und im Herd prasselte das Feuer munter vor sich hin, während das Fett des Schweins herabtropfte und zischend in den Flammen verging.

Plötzlich merkte Lucien, wie er gepackt und auf den Tisch gestellt wurde.

»Ein dreifaches Hurra auf die halbe Portion!«, rief Babette aus. »Den Tituleius sind wir los!«

»Hurra! Hurra! Hurra!«, riefen die Mitglieder der Zuflucht einstimmig und pochten mit Messern, Humpen oder ihren bloßen Fäusten auf den Tisch, dass er nur so bebte.

»Los, die Fiedeln hervorgeholt! Musik!«, rief Malik.

Als hätte er nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, zückte Hjortkar eine Fiedel und stimmte eine lustige Melodie an. Zu Luciens Erstaunen war es Valdimar, der die Stimme zu einem passenden Lied erhob.

 

_Kam einst ein Reck‘, Ragnar der Rote genannt, nach Weißlauf geritten, von Rorikstatt er stammt‘._

_Groß‘ Reden schwang er, die Klinge gezückt, er prahlte von Kämpfen und Beuteglück._

_Doch still ward der Rote, kein Wort mehr er sagt‘, als Schildmaid Mathilda beherzt vor ihn trat._

_»Ihr prahlt und Ihr lügt und trinkt all unser‘n Met. Nun lasst uns doch seh‘n, ob der Tod Euch wohl steht!«_

_Und mit lautem Klirr‘n folgte schnell Hieb auf Hieb, bis schließlich ermattet er liegenblieb!_

_Ragnars Schädel rollt‘ auf dem Boden umher, seiner Taten er brüstet sich nimmermehr!_

 

So ein scheußliches und zugleich passendes Lied konnten sich nur Nord ausdenken! Valdimar und Hjkortkar wiederholten das Lied einige Male und schon beim zweiten Mal fielen auch die anderen Familienmitglieder ein. Niemand achtete darauf, ob es wirklich gut klang oder überhaupt richtig war, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Auch Lucien grölte das Lied aus voller Kehle mit.

Schließlich pochte Hilda lautstark auf den Tisch. »Ruhe!«, brüllte sie, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. »Jetzt setzten wir uns alle und hören mir zu. Dann gibt’s Essen.«

»Zuerst Essen! Zuerst Essen!«, forderten Valdimar und Hjortkar lautstark.

»Ruhe!«, schnauzte Hilda sie an. »Erst Rede, dann Essen. Punkt.«

Maulend ließen die beiden Männer die Tortur über sich ergehen. Lucien kletterte derweil wieder von dem Tisch herab und wurde von Hilda an die Stirnseite des Tisches verfrachtet. Sie selbst postierte sich neben ihm und wartete, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war und sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller besaß.

»Seit langem war uns der kaiserliche General mit Namen Consantius Tituleius ein Dorn im Auge«, begann sie feierlich. Die Familienmitglieder hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen. »Er behinderte unsere Arbeit, verfolgte uns und spionierte unsere Geheimnisse auf. Am Ende wäre es beinahe so weit gekommen, dass er uns gefunden hätte. Doch eben nur beinahe!

Dank der Zusammenarbeit mit der Diebesgilde ist es uns gelungen, ihn zu überlisten. Er ist ein mieses, arrogantes Arschloch, das sich allmächtig wähnte, indem es dem Kaiser in den Arsch kriecht. Doch nichts dergleichen! Auch er ist nur ein Mensch, und wie jeder Mensch ist er unvollkommen, hat eine Schwachstelle.«

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

»Er glaubt an falsche Götter, ihre sogenannten neun Göttlichen. Doch es gibt nur einen Gott, und er ist unser Fürchterlicher Vater Sithis. Sithis beschützt seine Kinder und leitet sie in den Schatten, auf dass sie für sie Schutz sein mögen, für ihre Feinde aber eine tödliche Falle. Aus seiner unheiligen Liebe zu unserer Oberin wurden wir erschaffen, und im Zeichen seiner Liebe dienen wir ihm auf ewig.

Wer ihm treu ist, wird von ihm beschützt. Wer ihn verhöhnt, dem droht grausame Strafe und Höllenqualen zu seinen Füßen. Wir befolgten treu die Gebote, lebten im Kredo der Bruderschaft, und dafür wurden wir von ihm mit seinem Schutz belohnt.«

Lucien schaute in die Runde und bemerkte, wie alle andächtig dem Lobgesang auf Sithis lauschten. Dieser Anblick berührte etwas tief in ihm, von dem er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt besaß.

»Es gelang uns, wie ihr wisst, einen der unseren in Tituleius unmittelbare Umgebung einzuschleusen, in die denkbar günstigste Position: als sein Mundschenk. Ihr wisst, dass Lucien Lachance die Ehre zuteilwurde, diesen heiklen Auftrag auszuführen. Der eine oder andere hatte zu Beginn seine Zweifel ausgesprochen, doch sie alle waren ohne Grund. Es hätte keinen besseren geben können als Lucien, unsere halbe Portion.«

Hjortkar klopfte von allen am lautesten auf den Tisch.

»Es dauerte nicht lang«, fuhr Hilda fort, »als mich ein Botschaft erreichte, die wie Musik in meinen Ohren klang: Lucien hatte einen einfachen und effizienten Weg gefunden, wie wir uns Tituleius entledigen können: Sein Ruhestand wartet auf ihn!«

Gelächter und zustimmendes Klopfen auf den Tisch ertönte.

»Recht so!«, rief Valdimar. »Weg mit ihm!«

»Lang genug ist die Pestbeule uns auf die Nerven gegangen!«, stimmte Hjortkar mit ein.

»Der Kaiser äußerte schon seit einiger Zeit Zweifel an Tituleius weiterer Eignung für seinen Posten«, erklärte Hilda, nachdem die Zwischenrufe abgeklungen waren. »Und Summerset ist ein wunderbares Domizil für den Ruhestand. Unser liebster Feind wird es sich schon bald an den alabasterfarbenen Stränden der Hochelfen gemütlich machen dürfen.«

Tosender Applaus erscholl. Lucien war sich sicher, dass Hilda bereits vor einigen Tagen das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen verkündet hatte. Dennoch war es schön, sich jetzt noch einmal von seiner Familie hochleben zu lassen und ihre Zustimmung und Freude über seine Tat zu erleben.

»Aber was rede ich hier noch?«, rief Hilda aus. »Los, ihr verfressenen Fettbäuche! Schlagt eure Hauer in das Fleisch und Lucien soll uns dabei selbst von dem berichten, was er erlebt hat!«

Es war, als hätte jemand eine Meute Hunde losgelassen. Sodann stürzten sich alle auf den Wildbraten und versuchten jeder für sich das größte und saftigste Stück abzubekommen. Malik versuchte für sich das Recht des Koches zu ergattern, konnte aber der geballten Macht von Valdimar und Hjortkar nichts entgegensetzen. Es musste erst Hilda beherzt eingreifen, bis sie alle Lucien durchließen und ihm das beste Stück überließen.

Rasch waren die Teller gefüllt und für eine Weile herrschte gefräßiges Schweigen. Lucien schlug sich den Magen voll und kam erst beinahe zu spät auf die Idee, den Geschmack des Bratens auch zu würdigen. Wann bekam man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, so fürstlich zu essen? Selbst für die aus seiner Sicht ohnehin schon luxuriöse Lebensweise der Dunklen Bruderschaft war das hier ein wahres Festessen. Wild zu erlegen und zu servieren, war ein Privileg des Jarls, und auch in Cyrodiil sah das Recht nicht anders aus, sodass sie bisher nur höchst selten wildern gegangen waren. Immerhin war Verschwiegenheit und Unauffälligkeit für sie von höchster Priorität.

»Jetzt aber, Lucien«, unterbrach Malik die Stille. »Ich will wissen, was dir alles widerfahren ist. Hilda hat uns keine Einzelheiten verraten, hinterhältig, wie sie ist.«

»Pappnase, du!«, drohte sie ihm, wurde aber ignoriert.

»Ich musste wirklich großes Leid durchmachen«, betonte Lucien sogleich mit einem Augenzwinkern. »Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie oft mich das Bedürfnis überkam, dem alten Windbeutel seine lästerliche Zunge herauszuschneiden und sie ihm höchstselbst zu servieren, auf dass er erleben möge, wie Ketzerei schmeckt.«

Ein Lachen ging durch die Runde.

Für die nächste Zeit war Lucien damit beschäftigt, alles minutiös zu berichten, was er erlebt und mit angehört hatte. Es dauerte in der Tat so lange, dass das Schwein merklich abnahm. Immer wieder wurde er von nachhakenden Zwischenfragen unterbrochen, die ihn aufforderten, etwas noch genauer darzulegen. Am Ende glaubte er, jeden Stein in Festung Elend und jede Planke auf der Galeere genauestens beschrieben zu haben.

»Dieser Junge hat noch Großes vor sich«, prophezeite Malik. »Merkt ihn euch. Er hat Eier wie sonst kaum jemand. Denn zumindest ich hätte mir so einen Auftrag in so jungen Jahren nicht zugetraut. Spaziert einfach mitten unter den Augen des Feindes entlang und ist abgebrüht genug, noch im nächsten Atemzug den Maulwurf zu geben. Wer von uns hätte sich in dem Alter und mit so wenig praktischer Erfahrung da heran getraut? Stellt euch einmal vor, wenn er aufgeflogen wäre! Es wäre nicht sicher gewesen, ob Babette und Jaeel ihn rechtzeitig dort wieder hätten herausholen können. Im Falle des Falles wäre er auf dem Schafott oder am Strick gelandet! Denn Tituleius wird mit unsereins keine Gnade walten lassen, das hat er oft genug bewiesen.«

Lucien merkte, wie glühende Hitze ihm in die Wangen schoss. Wahrscheinlich war er soeben puterrot geworden. Da er ahnte, dass er vor lauter Verlegenheit jetzt keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr zustande bringen würde, schwieg er lieber.

»Ach, wisst ihr, ich hätte diese Kanaille liebend gern tot gesehen«, warf Valdimar ein. »Stellt euch doch nur einmal vor, wie wunderbar sein Schädel geknackt wäre, seine Gedärme sich auf den Boden verteilt hätten. _Das_ ist Kunst!«

»Als würdet Ihr etwas von Kunst verstehen«, neckte Babette.

»Also ich für meinen Teil stimme der Ästhetik dieses Bildes durchaus zu«, sagte Hjortkar.

»Ich hatte genügend Zeit, um mir viel ausgefallenere Hinrichtungsmethoden für den alten Mann einfallen zu lassen«, warf Lucien in den Raum.

Und schon war das das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins für die nächsten Minuten. Sie erörterten ausführlich das Für und Wieder der verschiedenen Hinrichtungsmethoden, die sie Tituleius zudachten, hätten sie denn freie Hand, was dies beträfe. Lucien stellte fest, dass er zwar durchaus eine blühende Phantasie hatte, diese aber noch lange nicht mit den erfahreneren Dunklen Geschwistern mithalten konnte. Er spitze die Ohren und merkte sich gut, was sie an diesem Abend alles besprachen. Man wusste nie, wann man es gebrauchen könnte.

Mit der Zeit wurde Lucien immer ruhiger und zog sich aus den Gesprächen zurück. Er versank mehr und mehr in seine eigenen Gedanken. Schließlich bemerkte Hilda es.

»So schweigsam, halbe Portion, Held des Abends«, bemerkte sie mit einem Schmunzeln. »So kennt man dich doch gar nicht. Sonst platzt du bei jedem noch so kleinen Erfolg voller Stolz, und jetzt, wo du wirklich stolz sein kannst, weist du die allgemeine Anerkennung zurück und beachtest sie nicht weiter.«

»Ich denke über Eure Worte vorhin nach«, sagte Lucien ehrlich. »Das, was Ihr über Sithis gesagt habt.«

Die Werwölfin nickte. »Eine gute Sache, sich dazu einen Kopf zu machen«, bekräftigte sie ihn.

»Er wurde immer mal wieder erwähnt, dass er unser Schutzpatron ist und wie in seinem Namen Leben nehmen«, sagte der Junge weiter. »Aber wirklich viel hat mir nie jemand etwas über ihn erzählt. Es ging bei meiner Ausbildung vor allem um meine Fähigkeiten als Familienmitglied der Bruderschaft, nicht aber um Religion oder wie auch immer man das nennen will. Ich frage mich, wer er ist – und ob überhaupt ich es gewesen war, der den Auftrag zu seinem Erfolg führte, oder ob es nicht am Ende egal war, wer das ausführende Instrument gewesen war.«

»Die Zweifel der Jugend, ich kenne das«, sagte sie. »Auch ich war einst jung, ehrgeizig und ambitioniert. Genau wie du, junger Lucien. Ich glaubte, die Welt verrücken zu können mit dem, was ich tat. Und als Werwolf fühlt man sich gleich noch einmal viel stärker als Normalsterbliche. Man besitzt überlegene, animalische Instinkte und Stärke und wähnt sich jeder Herausforderung gewachsen.

Doch das macht noch lange keinen würdigen Diener für Sithis aus, bei weitem nicht! Erst das, was in dir steckt, macht dich in seinen Augen würdig. Erst, wenn du zeigst, dass du dich unseren Geboten als würdig erweist, schenkt unser Fürchterlicher Vater dir seine Gunst.«

»Es ist also nicht egal, durch wen er bei meinem Auftrag gehandelt hat?«, fragte Lucien hoffnungsvoll nach.

»Nein, nein, so ist das nicht«, widersprach sie. »Er handelt nicht durch dich, er leitet dich. Am Ende warst es noch immer du, der den Auftrag zu seinem ruhmreichen Ende brachte. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Auftrag, einer, bei dem wir die Hilfe der Diebe benötigten, denn es ging nicht darum, ein Leben zu nehmen. So etwas kommt selten vor, höchst selten, um genau zu sein. Sithis verlangt nach Blut und er bekommt Blut. Doch dieses Mal hatte auch er erkannt, dass Blut hier nicht zum Ziel führt, es ganz im Gegenteil sogar alles noch verkompliziert hätte. Er gewährte dir seine Gunst, um dir bei deinem ungewöhnlichen Auftrag zu helfen. Das ist es, was Sithis uns gewährt.

Wir sind die irdische Verlängerung seines Armes auf Nirn. Er ist ein Gott, und ein Gott kann nicht jede irdische Angelegenheit selbst regeln. Also braucht er Handlanger. Doch ebenjene Handlanger sind nicht immer vollkommen. Was wir nicht haben, kann er uns nicht geben, aber er kann verstärken, was wir bereits besitzen.

Verstehst du das?«

Er nickte. »Ich … denke schon«, sagte er langsam und nachdenklich. »Aber wer ist Sithis nun? Ihr redet immer von einem Gott, aber alle, die an die Neun Göttlichen glauben, streiten die Existenz eines weiteren Gottes neben ihren ab.«

»Wer ist Sithis?«, wiederholte Hilda mit einem leichten Lächeln. »Eine wirklich gute Frage, junger Schlächter. Eine Frage, die wir uns alle immer und immer wieder stellen und selten zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis kommen.

Wer also ist Sithis? Am Ende musst du dir die Frage selbst beantworten. Doch stelle dir folgendes vor: eine mondlose Finsternis, eine Nacht, schwärzer und kälter als alles, was du jemals erlebt hast. Materialisierte Angst, Leid und Pein. Er ist das, was die Schwachen fürchten, denn sie kennen es nicht. Er ist das, was uns Schutz gibt und unseren Feinden eine Falle. Das ist Sithis, das ist unser Fürchterlicher Vater.«

Lucien sah sie mit großen Augen an, während es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Er schwieg, und Hilda akzeptierte das Schweigen. Sie schien zu merken, dass er Zeit benötigte, um ihre Worte zu verarbeiten und in sich aufzunehmen. Sie hallten lange in ihm nach und brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis.

»Denk in Ruhe darüber nach«, riet sie ihm im sanften Tonfall. »Das benötigt seine Zeit, ich weiß.«

 _Sithis kann mir nicht geben, was ich nicht habe_ , sagte er in Gedanken vor sich hin. _Doch er kann verstärken, was ich bereits besitze._ Und das war ein wahrlich ermutigender Gedanke, denn er war der Ansicht, dass er bereits so einige Fähigkeiten erworben hatte.

»Aber genug des religiösen Geredes«, wechselte Hilda das Thema. »Los, Lucien, genieße die Feier, denn immerhin ist sie zu einem nicht geringen Teil auch für dich ausgerichtet worden. Das Geschäftliche können wir immer noch hinterher klären.«

»Was meint Ihr damit?«, fragte er nach.

Doch sie winkte ab. »Komm einfach heute Abend in meine Gemächer«, sagte sie nichtssagend. »Das hier ist weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür.«

Etwas verwirrt nickte Lucien, hielt sich aber an ihre Worte und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Feier.

Mittlerweile, wo bereits einiger Met geflossen war – und das Gesöff der Nord war in der Tat reichhaltig –, hatte sich die Stimmung noch mehr gelockert als ohnehin. Von diversen delikaten Aufträgen waren sie mittlerweile zu teils unerhört schmutzigen Geschichten gekommen. Garniert wurde das Ganze mit einigen derben Liedern Valdimars und Hjortkars. Auch Malik durfte das eine oder andere Lied aus der mächtigen Alik‘r Wüste zum Besten geben. Dann wurde die Gesellschaft für einige Augenblicke still, versank in andächtiges Schweigen und lauschte dem Lied der uralten Wüste. Der Wind heulte, Sand rieb über die Haut und die Sonne brannte. Dann wusste jeder, wie mächtig und überwältigend die allgegenwärtige Natur war, und empfand tiefen Respekt vor ihr.

Doch das dauerte nur kurz an. Sobald Malik sein Lied endete, waren sie alle wieder im Hier und Jetzt, im vom Winter umfangenen Skyrim, im Fürstentum Falkenring und in ihrer Zuflucht. Bald gingen sie wieder zu diversen Trinkliedern über, und es wurde noch einige Male »Ragnar der Rote« gesungen. Am Ende tanzten sie alle auf den Tischen und grölten das Lied. Es erweckte den Anschein, als wetteiferten sie darum, wer es am lautesten und schlechtesten singen konnte.

Sie alle waren bereits mehr oder weniger betrunken und verloren allmählich ihre Hemmungen. So war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis etwas passierte.

Krachend brach der Tisch unter ihnen zusammen.

Fluchend und zeternd wurden sie unter Essen, Holz, Geschirr und untereinander begraben. Es gab ein großes Durcheinander und kurzzeitig wussten sie nicht mehr, zu wem welche Gliedmaßen gehörten. Doch dann brachen sie fast einstimmig in herzhaftes Lachen aus.

»Was für ein Abend!«, brachte es Malik auf den Punkt.

 

Später am Abend kam Lucien zu Hilda, wie sie es gewünscht hatte. Er hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, was sie wohl von ihm wollen könnte. Zumal jetzt, direkt nach der Siegesfeier! Doch es blieb ihm freilich nichts anderes übrig, als sich in Geduld zu üben. Also steckte er seinen Kopf in einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers, um zumindest ein wenig die Folgen des Alkohols zu vertreiben, und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Malik, Hjortkar und Valdimar machten sich noch immer einen schönen Abend, während sich Babette und M‘raaj-Dar bereits zurückgezogen hatten. Lucien rieb sich den übervollen Bauch. Er war die Wette mit Valdimar eingegangen und hatte gezeigt, dass er sehr wohl wie ein Nord essen und trinken konnte. Oder zumindest ein Nord mit seiner Statur. Er war dem bärartigen Mann weit unterlegen gewesen, wie zu erwarten gewesen. Aber zumindest hatte er es versucht, was sein Ansehen bei seinen Dunklen Geschwistern gehörig gesteigert hatte.

Nun, der schmerzende Magen und der brummende Schädel waren unangenehme Nebeneffekte der Feier. Doch er beschloss, es wie ein Mann zu ertragen.

Hilda schien von nichts beeindruckt zu sein. Sie wirkte lebendig wie eh und je, als sie, ebenfalls wie üblich, vor ihrem Schreibtisch saß und verschiedene Karten und Dokumente konsultierte. Ein Dolch steckte in einer großen Karte, genau dort, wo Einsamkeit lag.

Als der Junge den Raum betrat, blickte sie sogleich auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

»Sehr schön, dass du gekommen bist«, sagte sie. »Setz dich.«

Er kam dem nach und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Ich denke, dass das, was ich dir nun zu sagen habe, dich sehr freuen wird«, begann sie. »Gleichzeitig ist es eine sehr wichtige Nachricht, die ich dir nicht unbedingt im Trubel der Feier zukommen lassen, dennoch aber nicht erst bis morgen warten wollte. Ich denke, du wirst verstehen, warum, wenn ich dir sage, um was es geht.

Ich kontaktierte sogleich Sprecherin Arela Drewani, sobald mich die Nachricht Babettes aus Einsamkeit erreichte, in der sie mir mitteilte, was du herausgefunden hattest. Die Sprecherin zeigte sich im höchsten Maße erfreut über deinen enormen Fortschritt. Wie du weißt, habe ich sie stets darüber auf dem Laufenden gehalten.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Sie sieht die Zeit für deine Rehabilitation für gekommen. Du hast deine Strafe, wenn man es jetzt noch überhaupt so nennen will, bei uns im eisigen Skyrim abgesessen und kannst wieder nach Cheydinhal in deine Heimatzuflucht zurückkehren.«

Lucien war baff, und ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. »Wirklich?!«, rief er nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens aus. »Ich meine, ich darf wirklich und wahrhaftig wieder nach Hause zurück?« Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß ein: »Das soll nicht heißten, dass ich so schnell wie möglich hier weg will! Es ist wirklich toll hier und meine Geschwister hier sind sehr freundlich zu mir und ich habe eine wirklich wunderbare Zeit hier verbracht.«

Grinsend unterbrach Hilda ihn mit einer Geste. »Ist ja gut, ist ja gut«, sagte sie. »Das weiß ich doch. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du insgeheim Heimweh hast. Ich verstehe das sehr gut. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich wegen eines Verstoßes gegen ein Gebot in eine Zuflucht in einem fernen Land verbannt werde, bis ich meine Strafe abgesessen habe, kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst.«

Lucien war so überrumpelt, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Die Aussicht, endlich wieder nach Hause zu können, versetzte ihn in eine unglaubliche Euphorie, die er gar nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Mit einem Male hatte er es handfest: Er war nicht mehr geächtet, war es vielleicht nie, und durfte endlich wieder in seine gewohnte Umgebung zurückkehren.

»M‘raaj-Dar wird dich übrigens begleiten«, sagte Hilda. »Er soll ebenfalls nach Cheydinhal gehen, um dort von Caelwen in der Magie ausgebildet zu werden; wir können ihm hier einfach nicht die nötigen Mittel geben. Ah, ich sehe schon an deiner Miene, dass das dir nicht wirklich schmeckt. Aber so ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge: Du wirst immer mit Personen zu tun haben, die du nicht leiden kannst, das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Unter uns: Die Katze ist mir auch nicht sonderlich sympathisch.

Was dich betrifft, so kannst du aufbrechen, wann du willst. Ich habe keine weiteren Aufträge mehr für dich, sodass dich keine weiteren Verpflichtungen an uns binden.

Und lass dir gesagt sein, halbe Portion: Es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir. Anfangs war ich zugegebener Maßen wie viele hier skeptisch, als es hieß, dass du wegen eines Verstoßes gegen unsere Gebote zu uns strafversetzt wurdest. Es war nicht allein Vicente Valtieris Zuspruch, der mich eines besseren belehrte, es warst vor allem du, Lucien. Du hast gezeigt, was in dir steckt, und dass du wahrlich ein geachtetes Mitglied unserer Familie bist. Du bist nicht mehr nur der Neuling, den Drewani in der Gosse der Kaiserstadt aufgelesen hat mit den Händen an der Kehle seines Freundes.«

»Malvin war kein Freund«, hielt Lucien kalt dagegen und wunderte sich sogleich, dass er noch den Namen des Elfenjungen kannte, dessen Tod ihm Tür und Tor zur Familie geöffnet hatte.

»Aber auch kein Feind«, hielt die Werwölfin dagegen. »Er war dein Verbündeter als Mitglied deiner kleinen Bande von Straßenratten. Du hast ihn ermordet, mit kaltem Herzen und ruhigen Gewissens, und das zeigt, dass du durch und durch einer der unseren bist.«

Lucien lächelte. Solche Worte hörte er gern. »Ich danke für das außerordentliche Lob«, sagte er daher.

»Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du schon längst den Rang eines Eliminators tragen«, sagte sie. »Drewani sprach sich noch dagegen aus, aber ich denke, dass das hauptsächlich in ihren Bedenken bezüglich deines Alters begründet liegt. Du bist noch sehr jung, nur wenige kommen zu uns und zählen so wenige Jahre wie du. Aber du zeigst großes Talent und noch größeren Ehrgeiz und das zeigt mir, dass du zu Großem bestimmt bist. Ich wette darauf, dass du noch von dir hören lässt.«

 

Hildas Worte sollten prophetisch sein, doch das wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemand. Lucien für seinen Teil war unendlich froh darüber, dass er nun endlich wieder rehabilitiert war und seine Heimat wiedersehen durfte. Gleichzeitig bedauerte er es auch durchaus, seine neu gewonnenen Freunde jetzt zu verlassen. Er hatte auch diesen Teil der Familie schätzen und lieben gelernt.

Als es hieß, dass Lucien sie in den nächsten Tagen zusammen mit M‘raaj-Dar die Zuflucht verlassen würde, um nach Cheydinhal zu gehen, zeigten sich alle erfreut für den Jungen, dass er nun endlich wieder auch offiziell eine reine Weste hatte. Gleichzeitig betonte jeder, dass er den Jungen vermissen würde und er auch ab und zu an sie denken sollte. Lucien versprach es hoch und heilig.

»Ich für meinen Teil habe nie an dir gezweifelt«, sagte Malik. »Du bist wirklich aus gutem Holz geschnitzt.«

»Und man sieht ja, was aus dir geworden ist«, fügte Babette an. »Immer noch eine halbe Portion, aber mittlerweile doch nicht mehr ganz so halb.« Sie kicherte ob ihrer kruden Formulierung.

Valdimar legte Lucien seine große Pranke auf die Schulter. Etwas zu grob, denn Lucien schwankte unter der Wucht der Hand. »Üb schön das Trinken, damit du mir ein würdiger Gegner bist, wenn wir uns wieder sehen!«, sagte er.

Hilda schnaubte abfällig.

Auch Hjortkar hatte einige Abschiedsworte zu sagen. »Führ‘ die Legion schön weiter an der Nase herum«, sagte er. »Das haben diese Windbeutel verdient, und ich spreche aus Erfahrung, wie du weißt.«

Lucien war von alldem sehr gerührt. »Das ist … also, das ist sehr, wirklich sehr, nun, lieb von euch«, stammelte er in Ermangelung besserer Worte. Er hasste es in, in solchen Momenten einfach nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

»Wir wissen, was dich umtreibt, Junge«, rettete ihn Hilda. »Da wir alle mittlerweile sehr an die hängen, wollen wir dir ein Geschenk machen, damit du uns nicht vergisst.

Ich habe dich vor ein paar Tagen gebeten, mir deinen Elfendolch zu leihen. Hier siehst du, warum.«

Sie zog die Waffe aus ihrem Gewand und überreichte sie Lucien. Dieser zog den Dolch aus seiner Schmuckscheide und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein magisches Flimmern lag auf der Klinge.

»Ihr habt ihn verzaubert!«, rief er erfreut aus.

»Eher verzaubern lassen«, winkte sie ab. »Mit einem Eilboten zur Akademie geschickt und rechtzeitig wieder zurückgekommen. Anonym freilich. Du findest einen Paralysezauber darauf sowie einen Frostverzauberung, damit deinen Feinden ihre Furcht im Herzen auf ewig festfrieren möge. Auf dich selbst hat der Dolch nun den Effekt, dass er deine Künste der Heimlichkeit verstärkt, wenn du ihn trägst, auf dass dich niemand mehr bemerken wird, wenn du dich an deine Beute heranschleichst. Die Waffe wird dir hoffentlich gute Dienste leisten und Sithis‘ Namen alle Ehre machen.«

»Jede gute Klinge braucht einen Namen«, fügte Malik an. »Überlege ihn dir gut.«

Schweigend aber mit Dankbarkeit drückte Lucien den Dolch an sich. Er war nun wahrlich das kostbarste, was er besaß.

Auch M‘raaj-Dar wurde mit reichlichen Abschiedsworten und dem einen oder anderen Geschenk bedacht. Der Abschied fiel allen schwer, man merkte es. Sie waren sich alle teure Gefährten geworden, die wussten, dass man sich aufeinander verlassen konnte. Besonders der Khajiit schien nicht wirklich gehen zu wollen und seine gewohnte Umgebung zu verlassen, egal, was am Ende seines Weges auf ihn warten würde.

Doch schließlich waren die letzten Worte gesprochen und Babette hatte sich zusätzlich theatralisch einige Tränen aus den Augen gedrückt. Lucien und M‘raaj-Dar hüllten sich in ihre dicke Winterbekleidung, warfen die Pelze um die Schultern, nahmen ihr Gepäck und wandten sich schließlich zum Gehen.

Eisige Kälte schlug ihnen entgegen. Das Land war endgültig im Winter und Schnee erstarrt. Doch der Khajiit kannte den einen oder anderen Zauber, um sie beide auch auf magische Weise vor dem Frost zu bewahren. Er hüllte sie in Feuermäntel, sobald sie die Zuflucht hinter sich gelassen hatten, um keine allzu deutlichen Spuren zu ihr zu hinterlassen. In die Flammen eingehüllt, hatten sie es angenehm warm und es lief sich auch sodann leichter, da der Schnee in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung von der Wärme geschmolzen wurde.

Es wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass M‘raaj-Dar kein wirklich umgänglicher Reisegefährte war, geschweige denn gesprächig. Nach nur wenigen missglückten Versuchen, die Reise etwas abwechslungsreicher zu gestalten, gab Lucien es auf und freute sich lieber über das Gewicht seines Geldbeutels. Es war wahrlich enorm, denn sein Lohn für den Tituleius-Auftrag war fürstlich ausgefallen. Ganze achthundert Septime durfte er nun sein Eigen nennen. Das war stattlich, besonders für jemanden von seinem Rang. Unter anderem daran konnte er ermessen, wie wichtig der Bruderschaft sein Auftrag gewesen war.

Lucien war mittlerweile geübt darin, sich mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu beschäftigen. So störte es ihn wenig, dass M‘raaj-Dar ihn den Großteil der Reise anschwieg, und wenn er etwas zu sagen hatte, dann nur knappe Anweisungen gab, wie er das Lager einzurichten hatte, damit der Khajiit es am besten mit seiner Magie vor den Unbilden des Wetters schützen konnte.

Überhaupt war es ihnen nur dank der unfreundlichen Katze möglich, dass sie zu dieser Jahreszeit über die Jerall-Berge nach Cyrodiil reisten. Die Schneestürme fegten unerbittlich über sie hinweg, bestrebt, jedes Leben auszulöschen, so schien es Lucien.

Es war nicht so, dass ihr Weg leicht war, keinesfalls. Aber er war erträglich und keineswegs so mühsam, als hätten sie sich ohne Magie in die Berge gewagt. Doch nicht alle Gefahren waren gebannt.

M‘raaj-Dars Magie war noch keinesfalls so mächtig (und würde es vielleicht auch nie sein), als dass er die Lawinen hätte abhalten können, die immer wieder von den Hängen herabgingen. Das eine oder andere Mal hätte nicht fiel gefehlt und sie wären unter Tonnen von Schnee begraben worden. Nur Glück rettete sie manchmal vor einem eisigen Tod.

Lucien bereute es nicht, den Weg dennoch zu dieser Jahreszeit angetreten zu sein. Er konnte es mit jedem Schritt weniger abwarten, endlich wieder Heim zu sein, und dafür war ihm jedes Risiko recht.

Außerdem bestand die ungewisse Frage, was mit Sares Areles war. War er wirklich tot oder war an den Worten Phillidas nichts dran, heiße Luft wie alles, was er und der General von sich gegeben hatten?

Die Ungewissheit nagte mehr und mehr an ihm. Areles war ihm ein Freund, ein sehr guter sogar, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie wichtig und wunderbar solche zwischenmenschlichen Werte doch waren. Dass sie das Leben um viele Farben bereicherte und froher machten. Lucien hatte bis zu dem Moment, in dem die Dunkle Bruderschaft ihn als neues Familienmitglied aufgenommen hatte, nur Konkurrenz, gegenseitige Missgunst und Verrat gekannt. Niemand schenkte einem Straßenjungen ein freundliches Wort oder gar ein Lächeln, und Menschlichkeit schon gar nicht. Vielleicht waren die Bettler manchmal nett zu ihnen, aber auch sie waren immerhin selbst kaum besser dran als die Straßenkinder. Die meisten Bewohner der Kaiserstadt sahen Dreck in ihnen, lästiger Gossendreck, der beseitigt werden musste.

Areles war einer der ersten gewesen, der Lucien nicht nur ein anderes Leben angeboten, sondern ihm auch tatsächlich gezeigt hatte, wie so ein Leben aussehen konnte.

Es drängte ihn mit jedem Schritt mehr zur Eile, so sehr, dass M‘raaj-Dar ihn schon unwillig zurückhalten musste.

Sie brauchten keine Woche, um die Jerall-Berge zu überqueren, dabei die Grenze zum Herzland zu überschreiten, Bruma hinter sich zu lassen und über abgelegene Pfade in der Wildnis allmählich in wärmere Gefilde zu kommen. Ab hier war es Lucien, der M‘raaj-Dar führte, denn er kannte diese Wege besser. Allzu oft war er sie noch nicht gegangen, das ja, und das letzte Mal lag ebenfalls bereits einige Zeit zurück, aber es zeigte sich, dass er ein gutes Gedächtnis für seine Umgebung hatte.

Auch Cyrodiil lag im Winterschlaf, doch bedingt durch das südlichere Klima handelte es sich hierbei um wesentlich humanere Temperaturen lediglich um den Gefrierpunkt herum. Es war mehr unangenehm als alles andere, durch das nasskalte Tauwetter zu stapfen und tagein, tagaus nichts als kahle Bäume und einen grauen Himmel zu sehen.

Nichtsdestotrotz war dies hier Heimat, war Lucien hier zu Hause und fühlte sich hier geborgen.

M‘raaj-Dar begann herumzujammern. Er fauchte gelegentlich missgelaunt, wenn ihm wieder einmal ein Tropfen Tauwasser das Fell durchnässt hatte oder sein Schwanz in eine Schlammpfütze eintauchte. Lucien gab sich Mühe, nicht auf ihn zu achten, aber es war schwer.

Ebenso schwer war es, ein Nachtlager zu finden. Der Khajiit versuchte es zu Beginn mit Feuermagie, merkte aber schnell, dass Nutzen und Aufwand in keinem Verhältnis zueinander standen. Der Boden war so durchgeweicht, dass es kaum etwas nutzte, wenn er ihn zu trocknen versuchte. Und war er nicht durchgeweicht, dann war er gefroren und taute, sobald M‘raaj-Dar Feuer auf ihn wirkte. Missgelaunt ließ er es und fand sich damit ab, permanent nass zu sein. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er sich eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte, was ihn noch einmal wesentlich ungemütlicher werden ließ. Er begann damit, Lucien für jedes noch so kleine Vergehen zu beschuldigen, und wenn es nur seiner Meinung nach eines war. Die Geduld des Jungen wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

Lucien selbst hatte mit der ungemütlichen Witterung keine großen Probleme. Auch er mochte sie nicht gerade, aber er war es zumindest noch aus seiner Zeit in den Straßen der Kaiserstadt gewohnt. So begab es sich, dass er einen vergleichsweise tiefen Schlaf in diesen Nächten hatte. Ebenso kam es, dass er, als er während seiner Wache eingenickt war, auch nicht merkte, dass sich jemand an ihr Lager einen Tagesmarsch vor Cheydinhal herangeschlichen hatte.

Erst, als ihm eine äußerst starke Hand auf den Mund gepresst wurde, bemerkte er seinen Fehler. Er wollte schreien, sich wehren, doch dann sah er altbekannte rote Augen vor sich in der Finsternis aufblitzen. Augenblicklich stellte er alle Gegenwehr ein. Die Hand wurde weggenommen.

»Vicente!«, rief Lucien überglücklich aus.

Vicente lachte auf. »Da ist ja wieder mein liebster Stift!«, sagte er. »Willkommen daheim!«


	17. Wie Vater und Sohn

Die Wiedersehensfreude war bei allen groß. Jeder zeigte sich erfreut, Lucien wiederzusehen und ihn wieder in ihren Reihen zu wissen. Alle wollten sie alles zugleich wissen und redeten bei ihrer Ankunft aufgeregt auf ihn ein. Lucien kam gar nicht dazu, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Stattdessen strahlte er einfach über das ganze Gesicht.

Alle waren sie hier. Alle, bis auf einen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Phillida nicht gelogen hatte, traf ihn sehr. Der General hatte Sares Areles in der Kaiserstadt aufknüpfen können.

Lucien war nicht nach Feiern zumute, nachdem er den Dunkelelfen vergebens in den Reihen seiner Familienmitglieder gesucht hatte. Also hatten sie beschlossen, es bei den herzlichen Willkommensworten zu belassen. Caelwen hatte sich immerhin höchst erfreut über M‘raaj-Dars Ankunft gezeigt und den Khajiit sogleich in Beschlag genommen.

Der Junge war für den Rest des Tages niedergeschlagen und schweigsam. Seine anfängliche Freude über seine Heimkehr war rasch verflogen. Er nahm sich Sares‘ Bogen Schwarze Flamme aus der Waffenkammer, zog sich in die Wohnräume zurück, setzte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Waffe in seinen Händen an.

Das Eibenholz atmete förmlich den Dunkelelfen. Alles an ihm erinnerte auf einmal an den lieben Freund, der nicht mehr war. Nicht einmal ein Grab hinter der Festung Farragut, wo all ihre verstorbenen Familienmitglieder begraben waren, konnten sie ihm geben. Phillida hatte den Körper in der Kaiserstadt zur Schau gestellt, den Raben zum Fraß und dem gemeinen Pöbel zur Schau. Als abschreckendes Beispiel, was mit denen geschah, die auf so blutrünstige Weise gegen das Gesetz des Kaisers verstießen, wie er angeblich gesagt haben sollte.

»Ich denke, du solltest den Bogen behalten«, hörte er auf einem Male Vicente hinter sich sagen.

Lucien fuhr erschrocken herum. Der Vampir besaß wie alle seiner Art die Fähigkeit, sich völlig lautlos anzuschleichen. Vielleicht hatte er auch einen kleinen Zauber gewirkt, die Schule der Illusion war den Vampiren ebenfalls in die Wiege gelegt.

»Ja, ich denke wirklich, dass du ihn an dich nehmen solltest«, fuhr Vicente fort. »Du hingst sehr an Areles, und er an dir. Ich glaube, er hat es dir nie gesagt, aber er hat dich als Schüler sehr hoch geschätzt. Wir haben momentan niemanden, der dich so gut in den Künsten der Heimlichkeit und des Bogenschießens ausbilden kann wie er, daher wirst du auf eigene Faust dein Können verbessern müssen. Der Bogen ist eine exzellente Waffe und dir daher sicher dienlich sein.«

»Ich kämpfe lieber mit dem Messer«, sagte Lucien, drückte aber dennoch die Schwarze Flamme an seine Brust. »Aber wenn ich darf, werde ich ihn dennoch behalten, weiter mit ihm üben und vielleicht eines Tages mit eben dieser Waffe Phillida töten.«

»Ein hochgestecktes Ziel, aus dem deutlich der Rachegedanke spricht«, stellte Vicente mit einem warnenden Ton in der Stimme fest. »Rache ist etwas höchst Destruktives. Sie zerstört nicht nur die, die ihr Ziel sind, sondern auch diejenigen, die auf Rache aus sind.«

»Aber er hat Meister Areles getötet, ihn zur Schau gestellt wie Schlachtvieh!«, begehrte Lucien auf. »Ihr habt nicht gesehen, was ich in Einsamkeit gesehen habe, Ihr habt nicht mit angehört, welch verblendete Fanatiker Tituleius und Phillida und die ganze Bagage sind!«

»Und du, Lucien, zählst kaum anderthalb Dekaden. Dir wächst ja noch nicht einmal ein Bart«, konterte Vicente gelassen. »Ich hingegen zähle mehrere Jahrhunderte, derer zwei ich der Bruderschaft treu diente. Ich denke, dass es doch eindeutig ist, wer von uns besser über die Feinde unserer geschätzten Familie Bescheid weiß. Und nicht zuletzt: Bedenke, was Sinn und Zweck deines letzten Auftrages war, in dem du genau diese Dinge mit anhörtest. Es ist uns möglich, unsere Feinde auszulöschen. Aber es ist nicht immer sinnvoll.«

»Sithis verlangt nach Blut …«

»Und Sithis bekommt es«, fiel der Vampir ihm ins Wort. »Doch es ist nicht immer das, das auch du ihm geben willst. Habe Vertrauen, Lucien, und mäßige deinen Zorn und deinen Kummer. Es ist gut, dass du deinem Freund hinterher trauerst, doch trauere nicht allzu lange und bedenke, dass keiner von uns jemals im hohen Alter friedlich in seinem Bett einschlafen wird. Areles Schicksal ist traurig, aber Gang und Gäbe in unseren Reihen.«

»Der Tod ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert«, sagte Lucien nach einer Weile des Schweigens leise. »Die eine Seite schneidet durch unsere Feinde, die andere durch uns. Es tut weh, so sehr.«

»Das sind durchaus wahre Worte, mein junger Freund«, pflichtete Vicente ihm bei, während er sich neben ihn setzte. »Doch du wirst dich an diesen Schmerz gewöhnen müssen, so leid es mir tut. Leben zu nehmen, ist einfach. Ein Hieb mit dem Dolch durch die Halsschlagader und es ist erledigt. Doch wenn einem ein Leben genommen wird, sieht alles auf einmal ganz anders aus. Geh hinaus auf die Straßen, töte, wer auch immer dir vor die Klinge kommt, und du wirst sehen, es wird dir bald besser gehen. Doch lasse nicht deiner Rache freien Lauf. Sie blendet dich, macht dich blind für das, was um dich herum geschieht, und damit angreifbar und verwundbar.«

»Ihr … Ihr sprecht ja aus Erfahrung«, sagte der Junge stockend. »Ihr habt so viele Dunkle Brüder und Schwestern sterben sehen, wenn Ihr schon so lange Teil der Familie seid.«

»Und es ist jedes Mal, als würde ich den Schmerz das erste Mal erleben«, wisperte der alte Vampir.

Ein stilles Einvernehmen herrschte in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen. Sie waren Brüder im Geiste, verstanden einander und wussten, dass auch der andere sie verstand. Der Schmerz in Luciens Augen wich allmählich der Dankbarkeit für Vicentes tröstende Worte, was dieser als Anlass nahm, ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihn tröstend an sich zu drücken.

Ein wenig überrumpelt von der Geste der Zuneigung sperrte sich Lucien zunächst. Er fühlte sich bedroht, gefangen und wollte nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Doch dann merkte er, dass nur die erste Überraschung sich negativ anfühlte, die Empfindung, umarmt zu werden, jedoch eigentlich sehr angenehm war, wärmend und schützend und ganz und gar nicht bedrohlich. Langsam entspannte er sich, ließ es mit sich geschehen.

Es war seine erste Umarmung.

»Ich habe etwas für dich, das dich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringt«, sagte Vicente nach einer Weile. »Arbeit war schon immer das beste Mittel gegen unerwünschte Emotionen. Aber lass uns das besser in meinen Gemächern besprechen, nicht hier, wo man stets ein und aus geht.«

Fast schon widerwillig löste sich Lucien aus der Umarmung und vermisste das gute Gefühl sofort.

In Vicentes Gemächern angekommen, setzten sie sich an den Tisch und Vicente goss ihnen beiden, wie er es gern tat, etwas zu trinken ein. Für Lucien gab es mittlerweile kein Wasser mehr, sondern guten Surillie Wein. Der Vampir trank, freilich, Menschenblut.

»Die Morag Tong bereitet uns momentan wieder Probleme«, sagte er geradeheraus. »Deshalb ist es, denke ich, an der Zeit, dich in die unbequeme Wahrheit einzuweihen, vor der wir uns bisher immer drückten.«

»Die Morag Tong ist wie wir eine Organisation von Meuchelmördern, die für Geld töten«, sagte Lucien und merkte selbst, dass das eigentlich quasi nichts war.

»Sie sind wohlgemerkt die einzig legale Organisation dieser Art und daher in dem Ruf, für politische Ränkespiele herangezogen zu werden«, ergänzte Vicente. »Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie, wie uns, jeder anheuern kann, wenn er nur genügend Geld zur Verfügung hat. Im Gegensatz zu uns handelt die Morag Tong jedoch nie ohne sogenannte Vollstreckungsbescheinigungen, die jede Wache in Morrowind darauf hinweist, dass die Person, die den Schein besitzt, im rechten Auftrag gemordet hat. Wohlgemerkt in Morrowind, denn die Morag Tong ist in erster Linie eine Organisation der Dunkelelfen. Der Kaiser toleriert sie zwar, befürwortet sie aber nicht.

Es passt niemandem in der Dunklen Bruderschaft, es sich eingestehen zu müssen, aber unsere Wurzeln liegen bei der Morag Tong. Sie verehren die Daedrafürstin Mephala und sind damit im Kern ebenfalls eine religiöse Vereinigung. Doch einige Brüder und Schwestern erkannten, dass die Morag Tong einen falschen Weg einschlägt, falsche Akzente setzt. Die Brüder und Schwestern aber, die dies erkannten, dienten lieber ihrem Fürchterlichen Vater Sithis, spalteten sich von der Morag Tong ab und gründeten die Dunkle Bruderschaft.

Seitdem sind sich beide Seiten spinnefeind. Die Morag Tong versucht immer wieder, diesen Dorn in ihrem Auge namens Dunkle Bruderschaft auszulöschen, denn sie sieht in uns Verräter. Wir versuchen gelegentlich dasselbe mit ihnen, denn für uns verfolgen sie den falschen Glauben, dienen den falschen Herren und aus niederen, irdischen Gründen, nicht aber, um unserem Fürchterlichen Vater Sithis zu huldigen.«

»Und das ist jetzt wieder passiert«, kam Lucien auf die einleitenden Worte zu sprechen. »Die Morag Tong hat versucht, einen unserer Brüder oder Schwestern zu ermorden.«

»Nicht irgendwen. Den Zuhörer höchstselbst wollten sie meucheln wie einen gemeinen Bettler auf der Straße.«

Die Worte hingen unheilschwanger zwischen ihnen. Für einige Momente sagte niemand etwas.

»Bis auf ein paar Blessuren ist ihm nichts geschehen«, fuhr Vicente fort. »Aber dennoch ist das ein offener Affront an uns, den wir nicht hinnehmen können. Es muss etwas unternommen werden.«

Er stand auf und holte eine Karte aus einem Regal, die er vor ihnen auf den Tisch ausbreitete. »Wir haben Anzeichen ausgemacht, dass sich die Morag Tong entgegen ihren eigentlichen Auftragsgebieten bis nach Cyrodiil vorgewagt hat. Anscheinend haben sie ein Lager bei den südlichen Ausläufern der Valus Berge errichtet, in etwa hier in diesem Gebiet um den See Canulus.« Er deutete darauf.

Lucien beugte sich über die Karte und entzifferte mit einiger Mühe die kleine, geschwungene Handschrift des Kartographen – mit dem Lesen hatte er es immer noch nicht so wirklich. In der Umgebung des Sees konnte er eine Miene und mehrere Festungen sowie eine Ayleiden-Ruine ausmachen, die dort markiert waren.

»Sie können in den Festungen Zuflucht gesucht haben, vielleicht aber auch nicht«, sagte Vicente. »Das bleibt noch zu untersuchen. Am besten freilich, indem wir hingehen und uns umsehen.«

»Wir?«, fragte Lucien, dem die Wortwahl freilich nicht entgangen war.

»Ja, wir«, bestätigte der Vampir. »Du liegst mir sehr am Herzen, Lucien, und ich weiß, was in dir steckt. Daher wäre ich sehr froh, dich bei diesem Auftrag an meiner Seite zu wissen. Außerdem will ich ganz profan sehen, was du alles unter Hildas Knute gelernt hast. Es wird sicher eine Menge sein, wenn du derjenige sein durftest, der Tituleius ausspioniert.«

Lucien machte große Augen. Vicente war ebenso wie Cassius Proximo und Hilda ein Henker, abgesehen von der Sprecherin Arela Drewani eines der fähigsten Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Ihn in Aktion zu sehen, dürfte noch einmal etwas ganz anderes sein, als einen Assassinen bei der Arbeit beobachten zu können.

»Das ist wirklich großartig!«, sagte er daher begeistert. »Ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geehrt.«

Vicente grinste und entblößte dabei sein Raubtiergebiss. »Das wird sicherlich ein großer Spaß, diese Pfeifen ein wenig aufzumischen.« Er lehnte sich zurück, griff zu seinem Kelch und gönnte sich einen kräftigen Schluck. »Doch vorher gehen wir auf den Markt. Morgen ist Markttag, und ich habe Lust, mich ein wenig unters Volk zu mischen. Kommst du mit?«

Lucien nickte eifrig. Es freute ihn, wenn Vicente bereitwillig etwas mit ihm unternahm.

»Ach, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen«, fügte der Vampir an. »Du hast eine neue Dunkle Schwester, Mirabelle Fani mit Namen. Eine Bretonin, was dich vielleicht freuen wird, in etwa in deinem Alter. Sie ist noch nicht allzu lange bei uns, erst ein paar Wochen. Sei also nett zu ihr, sie gewöhnt sich noch ein.«

Der Junge nickte. »Wie ist ihre Geschichte?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Ihr Vater war ein Baron aus Colovia, ihre Mutter eine Dienstmagd auf seinem Landgut«, berichtete der Ältere. »Die beiden hatten eine, freilich, unlautere Affäre miteinander, aus der Mirabelle hervorging. Ihr Vater war ein Säufer, der immer wieder gewalttätig seinen Bediensteten gegenüber wurde, sobald er zu viel getrunken hatte. Irgendwann hatte er im Suff Mirabelles Mutter erschlagen. Sie sann auf Rache und stach ihn ab. Danach floh sie und schlug sich eine Weile als Bettlerin in Skingrad durch. So fand Drewani sie und brachte sie zu uns.«

Eine Geschichte wie jede andere auch. Viele der Mitglieder ihrer Familie hatten eine ganz ähnliche Vergangenheit. Lucien freute sich in der Tat, jemand Gleichaltrigen kennenzulernen, bei dem die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er mit ihm gut auskommen könnte. Also verabschiedete er sich von Vicente und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen.

Er fand sie in den Wohnbereichen, auf ihrem Bett liegend und die Decke bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, ob sie schlief oder einfach nur dalag. Er beschloss, sich dennoch ihr zu nähern, um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

Als er um das Bett herumgegangen war und sich auf das Gegenüberliegende setzte, bemerkte er, dass sich das Mädchen an eine Stoffpuppe klammerte, sie fest an ihre kleine, flache Brust drückte und ihr Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. Etwas glitzerte feucht auf ihren Wangen. Etwa Tränen?!

Lucien war sich unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er beschloss so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gesehen.

»Hallo«, sagte er daher. »Ich bin Lucien Lachance und du bist bestimmt Mirabelle Fani.«

Das Mädchen schniefte erschrocken, anscheinend hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Hastig steckte sie die Puppe unter die Decke, als sei es ihr peinlich, dass er sie mit dem Kinderspielzeug gesehen hatte, und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dann setzte sie sich auf und tat, als sei nichts gewesen.

»Hallo«, erwiderte sie tonlos und versuchte gleichzeitig, möglichst finster drein zu schauen.

Unordentliches braunes Haar rahmte ein blasses, schmales Gesicht ein, aus dem umso größere rehbraune Augen Lucien genauestens musterten. Sie hatte ihren Mund zu einer schmalen Linie verkniffen, der dem runden Gesichtchen jedoch kein bisschen Schärfe geben konnte. Auf ihrer linken Wange prangte eine kleine Narbe, kaum zu sehen, wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Blasse Sommersprossen zierten Nase und Wangen.

In Luciens Kopf ratterte es. Was sollte er sagen? »Bist du traurig?«, fragte er daher etwas hilflos.

Nun wurde ihr Blick doch erstaunlich finster. »Nein, alles bestens«, log sie.

»Aber ich habe gesehen, dass du eine Puppe an dich gedrückt hast«, bohrte er weiter nach im Versuch, ein Gespräch anzufangen.

»Gar nichts hast du gesehen!«, fauchte sie ihn an.

»Du bist ja freundlich«, stellte er nun selbst erbost fest.

»Und du eine Nervensäge!«, konterte sie.

Schnaubend stand er auf. »Dann gehe ich eben wieder, wenn du so böse bist«, sagte er und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Er hörte noch, wie sie hinter ihm lautstark die Zunge herausstreckte.

»Zicke«, murmelte er noch vor sich hin, aber laut genug, als dass sie ihn hören konnte.

 

Wie versprochen, gingen Vicente und Lucien am nächsten Tag auf den Markt. Einmal im Monat war Markttag in Cheydinhal. Während seines ersten Jahres in der Zuflucht hatte Lucien nie die Gelegenheit gefunden, auch einmal an diesem Tag in die Stadt zu gehen.

Sie hatten sich die Kleidung normaler Bürger als Tarnung ausgesucht, und Vicente hatte besonders viel Blut getrunken, um das Aussehen eines normalen Bretonen zu erlangen, auch wenn er dafür für einige Tage seine Vampirfähigkeiten einbüßte. Lucien hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, so, wie er vielleicht einst war, bevor er dem Vampirismus erlegen war. Er war überrascht. Vicente wirkte beinahe aristokratisch mit einer noblen Blässe und seiner scharf geschnittenen Hakennase. Überhaupt war er auf einmal so … menschlich.

Lucien verstand immer mehr, warum Vampire die weithin gefürchteten Jäger der Sterblichen waren. Sie sahen aus wie ihre Beute, sie sprachen und handelten wie sie – und schlugen ohne Vorwarnung ihre Beute. Er war mit einem Male sehr froh, dass Vicente an die Gebote gebunden war.

Die Stadt war voll, trotz des nasskalten Wetters. Aus der ganzen Umgebung waren die Menschen und Elfen nach Cheydinhal gekommen, um an dem geselligen Treiben teilhaben zu können. In den Straßen waren bunt geschmückte Stände aufgebaut, die die verschiedensten Waren und Dienstleistungen boten. Lucien machte sogar die eine oder andere Karawane der Khajiit aus.

Auch Straßenkünstler waren zu finden, die mit ihren zahlreichen Kunststücken, Tänzen und Liedern die willige Zuschauerschar unterhielten und auch reichlich Applaus und so manchen Septim dafür ernteten. Lucien blieb mit leuchtenden Augen stehen, bestaunte, zu welchen Kunststücken die Akrobaten der Schauspieltruppen fähig waren, und klatschte gemeinsam mit den anderen Zuschauern begeistert Beifall. Vicente beobachtete ihn lächelnd.

»Komm, ich kauf dir etwas Schönes«, schlug er vor. »Das kennst du bestimmt noch nicht.«

Mit fragendem Blick folgte Lucien ihm zu einem Stand, an dem sich bereits eine Gruppe Kinder versammelt hatte. Vicente bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg zwischen ihnen hindurch und lotste Lucien vor zur Auslage.

Da sah der Junge, was hier feilgeboten wurde: Süßigkeiten.

Sahne- und Honignussschnitten gab es, ebenso wie Apfelkuchen und Karabellbonbons. Auch etwas, das Lucien nicht kannte und der Händler als Zuckerwatte anpries, war hier zu finden. Die umstehenden Kinder waren auf die weiße, fadige Masse, die tatsächlich sehr nach Watte aussah, ganz besonders scharf.

Ein süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft, der Lucien sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Süßigkeiten waren in der Tat etwas, das er bisher noch nie in seinem Leben in einem halbwegs akzeptablen Zustand hatte genießen dürfen. Wenn überhaupt.

»Was wünschen der edle Herr für seinen Sohn?«, fragte der Mann, ein Kaiserlicher, hinter dem Tresen.

Lucien brauchte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass er Vicente angesprochen hatte. Dachte er, er sei der Sohn des Vampirs? Der Gedanke gefiel dem Jungen.

»Eine Portion Zuckerwatte bitte«, sagte Vicente und holte drei Septime aus seinem Geldbeutel, den er gut geschützt vor Dieben unter seiner Kleidung an der Brust trug.

Der Händler machte sich sofort daran, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. Die umstehenden Kinder maulten, dass Vicente vor ihnen bedient wurde, doch der Händler ignorierte sie. Offensichtlich hielt er die beiden Neuankömmlinge für wohlhabende Bürger, wenn nicht gar Angehörige des niederen Adels. Solche Personen hatten freilich Vorrang.

Geschickt fischte er mit einem dünnen Holzstab die Zuckerwatte aus ihrer Wanne. Schnelle entstand ein weißer, wattiger Bausch an dem Holzstab, der Lucien an eine Wolke an einem sonnigen Sommertag erinnerte.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln überreichte der Händler dem Jungen die Nascherei, welcher sie mit leuchtenden Augen entgegennahm. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, von der unbekannten Süßigkeit zu kosten, doch er wartete brav, bis Vicente bezahlt hatte und sie sich aus der Gruppe der begierigen Kinder gelöst hatten. Dann aber schlug Lucien seine Zähne in das, wie er sehr schnell feststellte, klebrige, wattige Zeug.

Es schmeckte wie Zucker, purer Zucker, gleichzeitig aber auch so, wie sich Lucien den Geschmack einer Wolke vorstellte, luftig und weich. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen und stürzte sich begierig darauf. Beinahe vergaß er sogar, sich dafür zu bedanken, doch Vicente schien es nicht zu stören. Er lächelte nur und beobachtete, wie Lucien glücklich das Geschenk verzehrte.

»Das ist toll!«, kommentierte der Junge. »Ich finde, das sollte es überall und immer geben!«

Vicente musste lachen. »Aber wenn du immer dann Zuckerwatte bekommen kannst, wenn du es willst, dann ist es doch nichts Besonderes mehr. Sieh einmal, wie du dich jetzt darüber freust. Wäre Zuckerwatte für dich alltäglich, würdest du dich bald nicht einmal mehr im Ansatz darüber freuen.«

Lucien dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. Dann nickte er. »Hm, das stimmt wohl«, meinte er dann.

Man fand an diesem Tag alles Mögliche in der Stadt. Viele verschiedene Dinge wurden verkauft, die man sonst eher selten zu Gesicht kam, und auch die ortsansässigen Händler packten nun auch ihre ganz besondere Ware aus. Vor dem Schmied fanden sie beide einen Stand mit dessen Meisterwerken, wunderschön ziselierten Rüstungen und Waffen. Vicente blieb stehen, um die Arbeiten mich fachkundigen Blick zu betrachten. Er war nicht darauf aus, etwas zu kaufen, hatte aber sichtlich Vergnügen an einem fachkundigen Gespräch mit dem Schmied.

Auch die Magiergilde hatte einen Stand errichtet, an welchem sie magische Tränke und Bücher verkaufte. Nahebei führten einige Adepten kleine magische Kunststückchen vor, mit denen sie die Zuschauer beeindrucken und sich den einen oder anderen Septim dazuverdienten. Auch die Kämpfergilde warb neue Rekruten, indem sie im Hinterhof ihres ortsansässigen Gildenhauses einen Turnierplatz eingerichtet hatten und zeigten, was sie konnten.

»Ich finde es nicht gerecht, dass wir anders als die Morag Tong als illegal gelten und damit nicht auch offen zeigen dürfen, was wir können«, sagte Lucien leise genug, dass die Umstehenden ihn nicht verstehen konnten.

Vicente verstand ihn sehr wohl. »So ist nun einmal leider der Stand der Dinge«, kommentierte er, wechselte dann aber das Thema. »Sieh einmal unauffällig dort hinüber«, sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf in die angesprochene Richtung.

Lucien linste und sah ein offensichtlich adeliges Paar, das von einigen Wachen des Schlosses begleitet wurde. Sie waren anscheinend ebenfalls daran interessiert zu sehen, was die Kämpfergilde zu bieten hatte. Lucien war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, dass es sich um zwei recht junge Dunkelelfen handelte.

»Das sind Graf Andel Indarys und seine Gemahlin Llatharsa, von Gnaden des Haus Hlaalu zum Grafen und Gräfin von Cheydinhal ernannt«, sagte Vicente leise. »Das ist erst einige wenige Jahre her, aber sie schlagen sich gut, besonders in Hinblick auf uns.«

»Der Graf sieht her«, stellte Lucien irritiert fest. »Er scheint Euch zu kennen.«

Soweit er es ausmachen konnte, wirkte der Graf sogleich unruhiger, als er Vicente in der Menge der Zuschauer ausgemacht hatte.

»In der Tat«, sagte der Vampir. »Er kennt die meisten Mitglieder der Zuflucht – und er fürchtet sie. Er weiß, dass wir hier, in seiner kleinen, beschaulichen Stadt, unsere Heimat errichtet haben, und er weiß ebenso, dass ihm Böses droht, wenn er uns verrät. Also hält er den Mund. Er ist ein schlauer Mann, was das angeht.«

»Mich scheint er nicht erkannt zu haben«, stellte Lucien fest.

»Nein, dich kennt er noch nicht. Aber er sieht dich an meiner Seite und kann sich denken, wer du bist. Lasse deine Hände am besten gut sichtbar und mache keine hastigen Bewegungen, damit er erkennen kann, dass wir hier nichts … Unlauteres tun wollen. Ich will nicht, dass er nervös wird und dumme Dinge tut, die er später bereuen wird.«

Wie um seine Worte zu untermalen, lächelte Vicente und nickte dem Grafen unauffällig zu. Selbst auf die Entfernung sah Lucien, wie der Dunkelelf erbleichte, was hieß, dass seine Haut eine bläuliche Färbung annahm. Es sah skurril aus.

Sie blieben nicht mehr lange und machten sich bald wieder auf den Weg. Mittlerweile hatte es leicht zu schneien begonnen und Lucien beobachte seinen Atem, der ihm in kleinen weißen Wolken vor dem Gesicht stand. Gelegentlich blies er extra stark, um die Wölkchen beim Verwehen zu beobachten. Er bemerkte erst recht spät, dass Vicente ihn lächelnd beobachtete.

»Ist etwas?«, fragte der Junge verwundert.

Vicente nickte ab. »Nein, nein, ich schaue nur«, meinte er ohne sein Lächeln zu unterbrechen.

Manchmal verstand Lucien seine Mitmenschen einfach nicht.

»Pass auf Straßendiebe auf«, wechselte der Vampir das Thema. »Wie du mittlerweile weißt, unterhalten wir gute Beziehungen zur Diebesgilde, aber nicht jeder ihrer Diebe erkennt uns auch auf der Straße und in Zivil. Ich würde sehr gern ein im Falle des Falls nötiges, klärendes Gespräch vermeiden.«

»Als ich mit Hilda in Riften war, hatte ein Dieb versucht, mir meine Geldbörse zu stehlen«, erzählte Lucien.

»Und was hast du mit ihm angestellt?«, fragte Vicente neugierig nach.

»Ich habe ihm die Augen ausgestochen. Ein gerechter Tausch, wie ich finde.«

Das schien dem Vampir sehr zu gefallen. »Gerecht, fürwahr«, pflichtete er ihm bei. »Das hätte ich gern miterlebt. Du musst mir überhaupt bei Gelegenheit erzählen, was du alles in Skyrim erlebt hast, Stift. Das würde mich sehr interessieren.«

Die Schneeflocken fielen mittlerweile etwas zahlreicher, schwebten sanft zur Erde und blieben an den abgelegeneren Ecken sogar allmählich liegen, ohne sogleich zu tauen.

»Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie wirklich viel über mich erzählt, mein lieber Lucien«, sagte Vicente. »Würdest du gern meine Geschichte hören?«

Lucien nickte eifrig. »Wenn Ihr sie mir erzählen wollt, sehr gerne!«, betonte er.

Die Zuckerwatte war mittlerweile aufgegessen. Mit Bedauern leckte der Junge seine klebrigen Finger, während er aufmerksam seinem Mentor lauschte.

»Ich stamme aus Hochfels, genauer aus Wegesruh«, begann er seine Erzählung. »Die Valtieris waren ein angesehenes, wenn auch nicht allzu mächtiges Adelsgeschlecht. Meine Familie wurde im Krieg des Roten Diamanten ausgelöscht, als sie sich dafür entschied, auf der Seite der Wolfskönigin Potema in den Krieg gegen die Kaiserin Kintyra II zu ziehen, daher ist dieser Name nun, dreihundert Jahre später, nur noch Schall und Rauch.

Wie so gut wie jeder junge adelige Bretone war auch ich begeisterter Anhänger der gelehrten Wissenschaften. Besonders Geschichte und Archäologie hatten es mir angetan, was wiederum etwas ungewöhnlicher war, da Bretonen, wie du weißt, vor allem wegen ihrer Politiker bekannt sind. Ich liebte es einfach, die Spuren längst Vergangenem zu erforschen, im Dreck der Jahrtausende zu wühlen und lang vergessene Geheimnisse zu enthüllen.

Dann brach der Krieg aus, im welchem Potema den Drachenthron der Kaiser von Tamriel für sich erobern wollte, genauer für ihren Sohn Uriel III. Die Jungen stürmten mit Begeisterung voran, um der Wolfskönigin die Macht zu erkämpfen, die sie meinte rechtmäßig zu besitzen. Auch ich bewarb mich für den Einsatz im Feld, aber man beschloss, dass ich besser in der Aufklärung platziert wäre.

Also tat ich das, es lag mir ohnehin viel besser, wie sich bald zeigen sollte. Zum Kriegsverlauf will ich gar nichts groß weiter sagen, die Daten und Fakten kennst du ja.«

Lucien behielt lieber für sich, dass er so viel davon gar nicht mehr wusste.

»Es war um das Jahr 124 der Dritten Ära herum, als ich Befehl erhielt, mit einigen weiteren Aufklärungstrupps nach Morrowind zu gehen. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass kaiserliche Spione der feindlichen Heerführer Cephorus und Magnus, der Brüder Potemas, dort unsere Linien unterwanderten und nun Gerüchte ausstreuten, um Morrowind dazu zu bewegen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Wir sollten sie ausfindig machen und beseitigen.

Also suchten wir, gingen den Spuren nach, wie wir es all die Jahre zuvor ebenfalls taten.

Das Aschland von Vvardenfell war der Ort, wo es geschah, wo unsere Truppe von einer Gruppe Vampire überfallen wurde. Sie töteten uns nicht, sondern infizierten uns nur mit der porphyrischen Hämophilie. Ich glaube, sie wollten uns zu ihren willfährigen Dienern machen und nicht einfach nur als Nahrungsquelle nutzen.

Daraus wurde allerdings nicht viel. Meine Gefährten überlebten die Infektion nicht. Entweder starben sie gleich an Schwäche oder fielen dem Wahnsinn anheim und fanden auch alsbald den Tod. Nur ich überlebte – allerdings nicht im Sinne der Vampire, die uns überfallen hatten. Ich war stärker, als sie angenommen hatten, weitaus stärker, und besaß genügend Willensstärke, mich ihrem Bann zu widersetzen. Es war mir ein leichtes, mit meinen neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten und meiner Stärke sie zu überwinden und einen nach dem anderen in Stücke zu reißen, denn ich war wütend über das, was sie mit mir geplant hatten.

Mir gefiel ausnehmend, was sie mir zum Geschenk gemacht hatten. Oh, sicher, ich hörte Gerüchte, dass eine Heilung möglich sei, aber ich hatte keinerlei Interesse daran. Ich verlor recht schnell das Interesse am Krieg und merkte, worin meine wahre Leidenschaft lag: in der Jagd.

So vergingen nahezu einhundert Jahre, in denen ich wild und unabhängig durch ganz Tamriel streifte und Jagd auf alles machte, was warmes, köstliches Blut in sich trug. Nach Hause kehrte ich nie wieder zurück, ich erfuhr erst lange danach, dass mein Haus ausgelöscht worden war.

Schließlich fand mich die Dunkle Bruderschaft. Es war der damalige Zuhörer höchstselbst, der mir sein Angebot unterbreitete, seiner Familie beizutreten. Er erkannte, welch unschätzbaren Wert meine Fähigkeiten für die Familie hatten. Auch ich sah, dass ich nur gewinnen konnte. Teil der Familie zu sein, bedeutete Schutz, Akzeptanz und vor allem: geregeltes Essen. So wunderbar es als Vampir auch ist, den normalen Sterblichen überlegen zu sein wie der Wolf in der Schafherde, solch ein Leben barg auch nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahren. In der Bruderschaft konnte ich meine Fähigkeiten hingegen frei entfalten und jeder nahm mich so, wie ich war. Ich glaube, meine eigene Familie damals in Wegesruh hatte mich nie so geliebt, wie es meine Dunkle Familie nun tut.«

Vicente endete, und es wurde deutlich, dass er nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte. Eine Weile wanderten sie durch den Schneefall und die Menschengruppen in den Straßen. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

»Danke«, sagte schließlich Lucien. »Danke, dass Ihr mich daran habt teilnehmen lassen.«

Vicente quittierte es mit einem Lächeln.

An einer Straßenecke nahe der Magiergilde zu Cheydinhal hatte eine weitere Schauspieltruppe ihre Bühne aufgebaut. Sie führten gerade ein Stück auf, welches Kaiser Uriels Septims Gefangenschaft in den Reichen von Oblivion behandelte. Darin kämpfte soeben der Kaiser gegen einen grässlich verkleideten Dremora. Dieser eher bemitleidenswerte denn furchterregende Anblick verleitete einen nahebei stehenden Magier der Gilde, selbst einen Zauberspruch zu skandieren und einen waschechten Dremora direkt von den Ebenen von Oblivion zu beschwören.

Die umstehenden Menschen stöhnten wie ein Mann auf, als sie den Daedra erblickten. Viele wichen zurück und einige flohen auch. Auch Lucien zupfte Vicente aufgeregt am Ärmel und zeigte auf die beschworene Kreatur, die mit herablassendem Blick die Sterblichen um sie herum betrachtete und dann ihrem Meister einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

»Das ist doch gefährlich!«, protestierte Lucien. »Das darf er doch nicht machen! Er kann doch nicht einfach so einen Daedra mitten auf einer Straße beschwören.«

Vicente lachte auf und legte seinem jungen Schützling beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Eine beschworene Kreatur ist entweder bis zu ihrem Tod oder ihrer Entlassung an den Beschwörer gebunden«, erinnerte er. »Sie muss seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Außerdem sind nur sehr wenige Magier mächtig genug, um die Kreaturen Oblivions dauerhaft an Nirn zu binden. Der Dremora wird gleich wieder verschwunden sein.«

Lucien sah unsicher erst zu Vicente auf und dann zu dem Magier, der mittlerweile zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und triumphierend zu den Schauspielern herüberblickte. Diese drohten ihm mit wüsten Gesten, dass er sie aus dem Mittelpunkt des Interesses gedrängt und ihre Zuschauer und Kunden verscheucht hatte.

Wie der Vampir gesagt hatte, verschwand der Dremora alsbald wieder und die Umstehenden entspannten sich rasch. Scheinbar gelangweilt begann der Magier, mit beschworenen Feuerbällen zu jonglieren. Die Beschimpfungen der Schauspieler wurden immer wüster, bis sie schließlich erbost abzogen und sich einen anderen Posten in der Stadt suchten.

»Wann willst du eigentlich bemerken, dass wir seit geraumer Zeit verfolgt werden?«, fragte Vicente unvermittelt mit einem spöttischen Ton in der Stimme.

»Werden wir? Von wem denn?« Es war Lucien peinlich, so etwas nicht bemerkt zu haben. Andererseits: Er hatte auch nicht die Sinne eines Vampires.

»Deiner kleinen Freundin Mirabelle Fanis«, erklärte ebenjener. »Du hast gestern noch mit ihr geredet. Erzähl, wie findest du sie?«

»Sie ist nett«, sagte Lucien rasch. »Eben eine Dunkle Schwester.«

»Mein kleiner Freund, ich merke doch, wenn du lügst.« Doch Vicente sagte es nicht in einem strengen Ton.

Verlegen senkte der Junge den Blick. »Na gut«, brummte er. »Sie ist eine nervige, kleine Zicke, die mich grundlos angepflaumt hat. Ich wollte nur nett sein, aber sie wurde gleich kratzbürstig wie eine Katze. Dabei habe ich ihr nichts getan!«

»Außer vielleicht etwas zu forsch nachgebohrt?«, schmunzelte der Vampir.

Wie machte er das bloß? Lass er etwa seine Gedanken?

»Ja, das tue ich.«

»Das macht Ihr mit Absicht!«, protestierte Lucien.

Nun konnte sich Vicente nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Verzeih bitte, aber es macht zu viel Spaß! Du müsstest dich sehen können!«

Lucien versuchte ein möglichst finsteres Gesicht zu ziehen, aber das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war sehr schwer zu unterdrücken.

»Und du, junge Dame, kannst nun endlich hervorkommen«, wandte sich Vicente an jemanden hinter ihm.

Lucien hörte ein erschrockenes Keuchen und dann das leise Tappen von jemandem, der nicht bemerkt werden wollte. Mirabelle kam geduckt hinter einer Hauswand hervor und sah sich nervös um. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich so offen auf der Straße nicht wohl.

»Hat es einen Grund, dass du uns gefolgt bist?«, fragte Vicente. »Wenn du auch den Markt besuchen willst, hättest du nur fragen müssen und ich hätte dich ebenfalls eingeladen. Willst du vielleicht Zuckerwatte?«

Anscheinend war Zuckerwatte Vicentes neueste Geheimwaffe.

Mirabelle deutete auf Lucien. »Er ist derjenige, der für General Tituleius‘ Absetzung gesorgt hat«, sagte sie leise. »Außerdem hat er bei Meister Areles gelernt. Da Meister Areles jetzt tot ist, will ich von ihm lernen. Ich will ihn beobachten.«

Vicente musterte sie genau und runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn. »Du bist also hier, um zu lernen«, sagte er. »Löblich, aber ausnahmsweise einmal nicht angebracht. Wir sind nur hier, um uns ein wenig zu vergnügen. Das solltest du vielleicht auch machen. Soll ich dir wirklich keine Zuckerwatte kaufen?«

Mirabelle war ganz offensichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Man sah ihr förmlich an, dass sie nicht begreifen konnte, dass Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft auf einem geselligen Fest waren, um sich zu vergnügen und nicht etwa Beute zu machen.

Da das Mädchen schwieg, ergriff Vicente nun die Initiative. »Los, komm, ich kauf dir ebenfalls Zuckerwatte. Und wenn du willst, kannst du auch auf einem Pony reiten. Ich habe dort hinten wirklich hübsche ausgemacht, du wirst sehen.«

Mirabelle fand keine Gelegenheit zur Gegenwehr. Vicente schnappte sie kurzerhand und bugsierte sie zielstrebig durch die Straßen. Es dauerte nicht lang, da war auch Mirabelle stolze Besitzerin einer prächtigen Zuckerwatte.

Lucien selbst hatte jedoch nicht weniger zu staunen. Am gestrigen Tag hatte es noch den Anschein erweckt, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte und nun schien es, als habe sie ihn zu ihrem Vorbild erkoren. Warum, war ihm allerdings schleierhaft. Er war ihr lediglich einen Rang voraus, es gab weitaus fähigere Brüder und Schwestern in der Familie. Vicente Valtieri zum Beispiel.

Der jedoch nötigte das Mädchen soeben regelrecht, auf einem der Ponys zu reiten, die auf einer kleinen Wiese nahe der Kapelle standen. Es hatten sich bereits zahlreiche andere Kinder mit ihren Eltern eingefunden, hauptsächlich Mädchen, die alle ebenfalls auf den kleinen Pferden mit den kurzen Beinen und dicken Fellen reiten wollten.

»Willst du auch, Lucien?«, fragte Vicente obligatorisch.

Lucien sah zu, dass er rasch und heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Das war Mädchenkram, damit wollte er nichts zu tun haben!

Erstaunlicher Weise ließ der Vampir ihm seinen Willen. Mirabelle hatte weniger Erfolgsaussichten. Es dauerte nur Minuten, da saß sie auf einem Pony, das von seinem Besitzer an der Loge im Kreis geführt wurde. Das Mädchen wirke zunächst völlig überfordert mit der Situation, taute aber recht schnell auf und fand sichtlichen Gefallen an dem Ritt.

»Na, das Reiten muss sie noch lernen«, kommentiere Vicente trocken und mit kritischem Blick. »Du übrigens auch, Lucien, da führt kein Weg daran vorbei.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein heimliches Lieblingskapitel. Vielleicht gibt es eines Tages ein Spin-off zu Vicente. Wie wäre das?


	18. Die Morag Tong

Nachdem Lucien allmählich die Zehen und Finger kalt geworden waren, hatten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht. Die Trauer um Sares Areles war nicht vergessen, doch Vicente war es dennoch gelungen, Lucien einen wunderschönen Tag zu schenken. Der Junge war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

Auch Mirabelle schien es gefallen zu haben. Zu Anfang schien sie mit dem Gesamtkonzept nicht wirklich viel anfangen zu können, doch nach und nach war sie aufgetaut und hatte sich wie jedes normales Mädchen über den Jahrmarkt gefreut.

Gegen Abend war es besonders schön geworden, als die Händler überall bunte, leuchtende Girlanden aufgehangen hatten und ihre Stände mit Kerzen dekorierten. Feuerschalen waren an den Straßenecken entzündet worden, um Wärme und Licht zu spenden.

Doch das Vergnügen konnte freilich nicht ewig währen, die Arbeit rief. Um nicht allzu viel vom nächsten Tag zu verschwenden und genügend Kraft für ihn zu haben, ging Lucien zeitig zu Bett. Er wollte morgen mit Vicente ihre Pläne für die Reise durchsprechen und ihr Gepäck zusammenstellen. Das war eine Routine, die ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

»Wir werden uns tief in das Herz von Nibenay hineinbegeben«, sagte Vicente am Morgen. »Das heißt, in eine bergige und dicht bewaldete Region. So weit abseits der Wege ist die Wildnis undurchdringlich und es lauern viele Gefahren, allen voran hier vor allem wilde Tiere. Auch mit Banditen ist zu rechnen, doch seltener als in anderen Regionen Cyrodiils.«

»Es ist also unwegsames Gelände, mit dem wir es zu tun haben«, schloss Lucien, während sie sich gemeinsam erneut über die Karte des Herzlandes beugten. »Das gefällt mir nicht unbedingt, kann aber auch zu unserem Vorteil sein.«

Vicente nickte. »Genau«, bestätigte er. »Die Morag Tong Assassinen wissen nicht, dass wir kommen. Sie ziehen die Möglichkeit wahrscheinlich in Betracht, können es aber nicht genau wissen. Also haben wir das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Doch dafür müssen wir sie erst einmal genau lokalisieren. Meine Quellen waren dahingehend leider nicht allzu aufschlussreich. Aber du, Lucien, hast den Vorteil, dass du mich an deiner Seite hast. Das heißt, dass wir nur bei Nacht und abseits der Wege reisen werden und den Vorteil meiner Nachtsicht nutzen. Bei Nacht bin ich am stärksten und unsere Gegner am schwächsten.«

»Werden wir uns aufteilen, sobald wir einmal den See Canulus erreicht haben?«, fragte der Junge.

Vicente schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, denn du würdest dabei den Vorteil verlieren, den du durch mich genießt.«

»Verstanden.« Er überlegte kurz. »Was wird uns erwarten?«, fragte er dann.

»Die Mitglieder der Morag Tong arbeiten wie wir vorwiegend allein«, sagte der Vampir. »In Anbetracht dessen, dass unsere Wurzeln gewisse Parallelen haben, kann man von einem ähnlichen Vorgehen wie bei uns üblich ausgehen. Da ihr Ziel es augenscheinlich ist, uns anzugreifen und zu schwächen, wird die ausgekundschaftete Zelle, die wir ausräuchern werden, nur eine von mehreren seien. Ich gehe von einer kleinen Gruppe aus, drei, höchstens vier Gegner, unter Umständen sogar weniger. Sie werden dafür gut ausgebildet sein, Vorsicht und überlegtes Vorgehen sind also angebracht.

Lucien, erzähl mir, wie du anhand dessen planen würdest.«

»Wie Ihr sagtet, werden wir zusammenbleiben und gemeinsam bei Nacht das Gebiet um den See herum auskundschaften«, sagte Lucien. »Ich denke, dass, wenn sie sich nicht unter die Erde verkrochen haben, die Morag Tong sich ein Lager geschützt zwischen den Hügeln und Bäumen errichtet haben. So oder so werden sie nicht leicht zu finden sein. Vielleicht wäre also auch der eine oder andere Zauber hilfreich. Wirklich magisch begabt bin ich nicht, aber ich kann den einen oder anderen einfachen Zauber mittlerweile wirken. Um Leben in naher Umgebung zu entdecken, beispielsweise. Ihr selbst seid ein Vampir, Eure Sinne sind sowieso selbst in finsterster Nacht wesentlich besser als die meinen.

Haben wir unser Ziel erst einmal ausgemacht, werden wir uns auf die Lauer legen und sie beobachten, bis sich ein günstiger Augenblick zum Angreifen bietet. In Anbetracht unseres Gegners würde ich die Heimlichkeit vorziehen, einen Angriff aus der Ferne mit Bogen und Fernkampfzaubern, um genau zu sein.«

»Vielleicht sollten wir ja doch Caelwen mitnehmen«, sinnierte Vicente. »Sie hatte mir neulich von einer höchst unterhaltsamen Spielart der Illusionsmagie erzählt, mit der man andere erzürnen und damit dazu bringen kann, blindlings alles und jeden um sich herum anzugreifen. Das stelle ich mir sehr amüsant vor.

Aber nein, das würde die ganze Sache zu einfach machen. Normalerweise würde ich genau diesen Weg gehen, doch dann kann ich nicht sehen, was du gelernt hast, Lucien.«

Lucien grinste. »Ihr seid manchmal schon recht eigen, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf«, stellte er fest.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst.« Vicente mimte einen Heiligen der Neun Göttlichen. Er war die Unschuld in Person und musste doch ebenso breit grinsen. »Aber gut, lassen wir das. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Ausrüstung?«, kam er auf ihr eigentliches Thema zurück.

Lucien wollte erst das Naheliegendste nennen, doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. »Vergiftete Äpfel«, sagte er.

»Vergiftete Äpfel?«, wunderte sich sein Mentor. »Hm, das hast du von Caelwen, oder? Das ist eine ihrer Lieblingsmethoden, wenn sie nicht offensiv vorgehen kann. Eigentlich eine wirklich lustige Idee. Sie wird zwar etwas mehr Zeit und Geduld in Anspruch nehmen und vor allem auch die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen, aber uns hetzt ja niemand. Also ja, lass uns das probieren. Aber war das schon alles?«

»Nein, Herr Valtieri«, sagte Lucien sogleich. »Es ist immerhin immer ratsam, auch einen Plan B bereit zu haben. Plan B wäre in diesem Fall der offensive Kampf. Denn wenn es uns nicht gelingt, den Proviant der Morag Tong zu vergiften oder sie die Manipulation bemerken, erachte ich es als für wenig wahrscheinlich, dass wir nicht gleichzeitig auch auffliegen. Also sollten wir uns nicht nur auf die Heimlichkeit verlegen, sondern auch auf den Kampf. Wir sollten also entsprechende Waffen und Tränke einpacken.«

Vicente nickte wieder, doch dieses Mal stand ganz eindeutig der Stolz in seinen Augen. »Ich sehe, du hast wirklich gut gelernt, mein Junge. Das gefällt mir.«

Lucien strahlte. Es war wunderbar, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit Vicentes zu besitzen und das ganze Lob einzufahren, ohne irgendetwas mit Caius teilen zu müssen.

»Du hast einen neuen Dolch, wie ich sehe«, kam Vicente auf Luciens erste Beute zu sprechen.

Der Junge nickte eifrig. »Ich sollte in Weißlauf einen Barden ermorden, mein erster eigener Auftrag«, sagte er stolz und wuchs um mehrere Fingerbreit an. »Den Bonus habe ich leider vermasselt, dafür habe ich zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Aber den hier konnte ich erbeuten. Hilda hat ihn mir als Abschiedsgeschenk sogar verzaubern lassen!«

Vicente schmunzelte. »Zeig mal her, das gute Stück«, bat er.

Das ließ sich Lucien nicht zweimal sagen. Stolz überreichte er die kostbare Klinge, sodass der Vampir sie genau in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Dieser hielt die Klinge mal so, mal so in das Licht der Fackeln, besah sie sich genau von allen Seiten.

»Er ist gute Arbeit, wie alles von den Elfen«, fällte er schließlich sein Urteil. »Dieser Dolch wurde zwar eigentlich eher für die Schau angefertigt, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Die Verzauberungen jedoch machen ihn in der Tat zu einem tödlichen und einem Dunklen Bruder würdigen Instrument. Achte gut auf ihn, Lucien. Hast du ihm denn schon einen Namen gegeben?«

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Malik meinte, dass ich ihn mir gut überlegen soll, aber bis jetzt fiel mir noch nichts Passendes ein. Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht sonderlich kreativ, was solche Dinge angeht.«

Sein Mentor legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Das würde ich so nicht sehen«, tröstete er ihn. »Habe nur Geduld. Früher oder später findet sich schon ein guter Name. Dich eilt ja nichts.«

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken. »Mit dem Schwert hast du es aber anscheinend nicht so, ebenso wenig mit Äxten oder Streitkolben, nicht wahr?«, stellte er fest.

»Ich glaube, der Dolch liegt mir am meisten«, sagte Lucien. »Sowohl Tsonashap als auch Malik haben mich den Umgang mit allen Nahkampfwaffen gelehrt, aber wenn ich einen Dolch halte, fühle ich mich am wohlsten. Ist das sehr schlimm?«

»Ach, Lucien, schau doch nicht so bedröppelt!«, rief Vicente mit einem Male aus. »Natürlich ist das nicht schlimm. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Denn ich werde ganz gewiss mein Claymore mitnehmen.«

Lucien war zugegebener Maßen sehr beeindruckt. Zum einen war er durchaus gespannt darauf, den Vampir in Aktion zu sehen, und zum anderen würde er ausgerechnet solch eine Waffe führen!

»Wir werden unser Gepäck so minimal wie möglich halten«, fuhr Vicente fort. »Das heißt, dass wir nebst unseren Waffen und Rüstungen nur wenig mitnehmen werden. Die Gifte werden wir im Vorfeld vorbereiten, solange wir noch hier sind, ebenso unsere Tränke – besser haben als hätten. Darüber hinaus werden wir also nur noch etwas Proviant mitnehmen müssen sowie die Dinge, um ein halbwegs winterfestes Lager errichten zu können. Pack dir also besser Decken ein, Stift.«

Lucien knurrte missmutig. »Ich bin kein Stift«, erinnerte er.

Vicente musterte ihn von oben bis unten. »Wirklich gewachsen bist du in Skyrim aber auch nicht gerade«, konterte er. »Also bist und bleibst du doch ein Stift.« Er lachte und fuhr Lucien durch das Haar.

Es passte Lucien nicht wirklich, dass er Vicente nun erst recht nicht böse sein konnte wegen des Spitznamens.

»Weißt du, Lucien, ich freue mich wirklich, mit dir dieses kleine Abenteuer zu bestreiten«, bemerkte Vicente. »Wir werden unterwegs so viel Zeit haben miteinander zu reden. Und dann will ich alles über deinen Ausflug nach Himmelsrand erfahren. Hörst du, wirklich alles!«

 

Und Lucien hatte in der Tat eine Menge zu erzählen.

Sie brachen am nächsten Tag auf, als die Abenddämmerung bereits vorbei war und die Stadt schon wieder großen Teilen schlief. Vom Fest war kaum noch etwas zu sehen außer ein paar Überresten der Stände und schlammigen Wegen, die aufgewühlt waren von all den Füßen, die über sie hinweggetreten waren.

Als sie die Stadt verlassen hatten und sich gen Süden wandten, begann Lucien von all den Dingen zu erzählen, die er mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft in Skyrim erlebt hatte. Wie er das Land anfangs sehr befremdlich fand, doch nach und nach seine raue Schönheit erkannte – bis zu dem Moment, wo es seine wirklich rauen Seiten zeigte. Ebenso berichtete er davon, wie das Leben in der Zuflucht von Falkenring war, so abseits von allem und doch für ihre Zwecke ideal gelegen. Ebenso ließ er freilich nicht seine Aufträge aus. Ihnen schenkte er besonders Augenmerk in seinem Bericht.

Vicente war besonders begierig darauf zu hören, wie sich Lucien in dem Bordell in Riften angestellt hatte. Dem Jungen war das hochgradig unangenehm und er versuchte, sich davor zu drücken. Doch sein Mentor ließ nicht locker.

»Lucien, aus dir machen wir noch einen ganzen Mann«, sagte Vicente am Ende lachend.

Der Junge senkte rot werdend den Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Gleich südlich der Stadt Cheydinhal begann Nibenay, eine der großen Regionen des Herzlandes. Nibenay war eine waldige Region, geprägt von den Ausläufern der Valus Berge einerseits und vom großen Fluss Niben andererseits. Sie war dünn besiedelt und dafür umso wilder. Lediglich die Gelbe Straße zog sich hier von der Roten Ringstraße ausgehend östlich des Niben nach Süden in Richtung Leyawiin und verband die Stadt auf direktem Wege mit dem Herzland.

Dadurch, dass sie nur nachts reisten, sah Lucien recht wenig von der Landschaft. Er merkte, dass er vor allem zu Beginn häufig in Büsche stolperte. Nach gut einer Handvoll Kollisionen beschloss Vicente, ihn bei der Hand zu führen, um zukünftige Stürze zu vermeiden. Der Vampir selbst schien exzellent zu sehen und keinerlei Probleme mit der Finsternis zu haben.

Seit dem Fest hatte es immer wieder geschneit, doch die Temperaturen waren selten unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken. So lag nur eine dünne Schneeschicht, doch das Unterholz, die Gräser und Kräuter, waren von der Feuchtigkeit des geschmolzenen Schnees und den vor allem in der Nacht doch frostigen Temperaturen mit einer dünnen Eisschicht bedenkt, die bei jedem ihrer Schritte unter ihren Schuhen knirschte. Sie achteten darauf, vorsichtig aufzutreten, um nicht allzu viele unnötige Geräusche zu machen, doch es fiel Vicente bedeutend einfacher als Lucien. Wieder einmal war es auf seine vampirische Natur zurückzuführen.

Es war am dritten Tag ihrer Reise, als Lucien bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Leise machte er Vicente darauf aufmerksam.

»Sehr gut«, wisperte dieser. »Ich habe es auch soeben bemerkt. Sei still und bewege dich nicht. Mal sehen, wen wir da haben.«

Lucien erstarrte augenblicklich und harrte der Dinge. Vicente begann, die Umgebung mit all seinen Sinnen abzusuchen, er schnüffelte sogar, wie Lucien erstaunt feststellte.

Dann ging alles schnell. Mit einem Male sprang der Vampir so schnell davon, dass Lucien seinen Bewegungen nicht mehr folgen konnte. Hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Vicente sprang in ein Gebüsch, es raschelte kurz und ein spitzer Schrei ertönte.

Dann …

»Mirabelle!«, hörte er seinen Mentor erstaunt ausrufen.

Da damit anscheinend Entwarnung gegeben worden war, löste sich Lucien aus seiner Starre und eilte hinzu. Und siehe da, Vicente war in der Tat das Mädchen in die Fänge geraten. Es sah sie aus erschrocken geweiteten, aber doch entschlossen wirkenden Augen an.

»Mirabelle, was machst du hier?!«, knurrte Vicente erbost. »Es ist dir noch nicht erlaubt, dich ungefragt von der Zuflucht zu entfernen, und ich habe dir auch keinen derlei lautenden Befehl gegeben. Ganz im Gegenzug solltest du zu Hause bleiben und weiter bei Tsonashap lernen!«

Nun schlich sich auch Trotz in die Mine des Mädchens. Es stand hell vor dem dunklen Hintergrund ab, denn das Licht der beiden Monde Masser und Secunda spiegelte sich in ihm.

»Aber Lucien ging mit Euch«, sagte sie. »Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihn beobachten will, um von ihm zu lernen, was Meister Areles mich nicht mehr lehren kann.«

»Dafür hätte es noch duzende andere Gelegenheiten gegeben, die sich besser geeignet hätten, als ausgerechnet dieser Auftrag hier! Wen es denn überhaupt sein muss!«, fauchte Vicente so wütend, dass es selbst Lucien kalt den Rücken hinab lief. »Verdammt, müssen all unsere Neuzugänge solche hitzigen Sturköpfe sein, die nicht auf das hören können, was man ihnen sagt? Geh nach Hause, Mirabelle, in der Wildnis ist es noch zu gefährlich für dich, und unser Auftrag ist es erst recht. Ach, verdammt, bei Sithis! Es ist überhaupt irrsinnig, dass du allein hierhergekommen bist, ich kann dich nicht allein wieder zurück schicken!«

Mit einem erneuten Fauchen ließ er von dem Mädchen ab, richtete sich auf und lief wie ein eingesperrter Tiger auf und ab. »Ich kann dich weder allein zurückschicken noch mitnehmen«, fluchte er weiter vor sich hin. »Selbst umkehren oder Lucien zurückschicken kann ich auch nicht, das würde alles nur unnötig verzögern.«

»Ihr … könntet mich zurückschicken, es würde keinen großen Unterschied machen«, erinnerte Lucien seinen Mentor vorsichtig.

»Nein, das will ich aber nicht«, entgegnete dieser unwirsch.

»Ich gehe nicht zurück«, kommentierte Mirabelle trotzig.

»Du sei ja still!«, fuhr Vicente sie an.

Lucien war froh, dass der Vampir noch nie auf ihn so wütend gewesen war.

Eine Weile war nichts zu hören außer dem wütenden Gemurmel des Vampires, wie er überlegte, was mit Mirabelle zu tun sei. Schließlich schnaubte er, als er anscheinend zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war.

»Na schön, dann komm eben mit«, sagte er. »Dafür setzt es allerdings auch eine Tracht Prügel, sobald wir wieder in der Zuflucht sind!«

Mirabelles triumphierendes Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen. Die Aussicht auf Hiebe mit dem Stock schien sie bei weitem nicht zu stören, wenn sie dafür nur ihren Willen bekam.

Die ganze Situation wirkte höchst befremdlich auf Lucien. Er kannte das Mädchen erst seit wenigen Tagen, doch aus irgendeinem ihm unerfindlichen Grund schien sie im großen Maß auf ihn fixiert zu sein. Aber warum? Es war ihm ein Rätsel.

Vicente anscheinend auch, denn er schwieg für den Rest der Nacht. Nachdenkliche Stille hüllte ihn ein und er musterte die beiden Jugendlichen immer wieder, als könne er so herausfinden, was Mirabelle zu ihrem Handeln trieb. Anscheinend kam er ebenso wenig wie Lucien zu einem Ergebnis, und das Mädchen schien nicht gewillt, das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Also marschierten sie schweigend weiter. Lucien war froh, dass die beiden Monde mittlerweile hell am Himmel standen, sodass er halbwegs gut sehen konnte und nicht mehr gänzlich auf die Hilfe des Vampirs angewiesen war.

Mirabelle führte sich gut. Sie machte keinerlei Umstände und half, wo sie nur helfen konnte, was vor allem beim Aufbauen ihres Lagers für den Tag war. Ebenjenes nahm stets einige Zeit in Anspruch. Sie konnten nicht mehr nur in einfachem Bettzeug auf der Erde schlafen. Es bedurfte dicker Schlafsäcke aus Fell und in Öl getränkten Leders sowie eines kleinen Zeltes, dessen besonders behandelte Wände sie vor den kalten Winden schützten. Zu dritt wurde es in dem Zelt zwar sehr eng, dafür aber auch umso wärmer. Gerade Lucien war dankbar dafür, denn die Kälte war in der Tat ein Problem. Wenn sie liefen, ging es, doch bei ihren Rasten kroch sie rasch in die Glieder. Er kam jedoch besser damit zu Recht als das Mädchen, wie es den Anschein hatte, sei es durch seine längere Ausbildung, die ihn abgehärtet hatte, oder sei es durch seinen Aufenthalt in Skyrim.

Vicente war von den dreien derjenige, der am besten mit den Witterungsbedingungen zurechtkam. Es war auch kein Wunder. So langsam begann Lucien ihn um seine vampirische Natur zu beneiden. Es musste wirklich wunderbar sein, übermenschliche Fähigkeiten zu besitzen.

Wie Babette hatte auch Vicente Blutrationen bei sich. Anders als das Vampirmädchen trank er jedoch nicht davon. Er wollte sich seine Kräfte bis hin zur Konfrontation bewahren und hatte das Blut nur für den Notfall dabei. Denn ein Mangel an Nahrung machte ihn auch gleichzeitig anfälliger für das Sonnenlicht.

Es war für sie alle daher wichtig, dass sie rechtzeitig genug einen Rastplatz suchten und ihr Lager für den Tag aufschlugen. Sobald auch nur der erste Sonnenstrahl hinter dem Horizont auftauchte, war Vicente im Zelt verschwunden, weshalb es Lucien und Mirabelle oblag, für die Wache zu sorgen. Lucien könne ihr ja dabei gleich etwas über das Leben in der Wildnis beibringen, kommentierte Vicente bei ihrer ersten Rast zu dritt, nachdem er sich bereits zurückgezogen hatte.

Also tat Lucien genau das. Mirabelle hing an seinen Lippen und sog alles wie ein Schwamm in sich auf, was er sagte. Er strengte sein Hirn nach einer Antwort für das Rätsel an, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum sie so an ihm hing. Als er sie danach fragte, sagte sie nur, was sie stets widerholte: dass sie von ihm lernen wollte, was Sares Areles sie nicht mehr lehren konnte.

Die Erinnerungen an den Dunkelelfen schmerzten. Lucien vermisste ihn schrecklich und hätte liebend gern eine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Areles hätte sicher mit Freuden gehört, was Lucien in Skyrim geleistet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es ja? Immerhin hatte Hilda regelmäßig Berichte über Luciens Fortschritte nach Cyrodiil geschickt. Aber es wäre sicher schöner gewesen, wenn er es seinem Freund selbst hätte berichten können.

Doch alles Trauern half ja nichts, Vicente hatte Recht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Mitglied ihrer Familie im hohen Alter friedlich in seinem Bett entschlummerte, tendierte gen Null.

Das wiederum brachte ihn dazu, sich an den Moment zu erinnern, als Vicente ihn umarmt hatte, um ihn über den Tod Areles‘ hinwegzutrösten. Es hatte Lucien ausnehmend gefallen und er fragte sich seitdem immer wieder, wie er Vicente dazu bewegen könnte, die Geste noch einmal zu widerholen. Sollte er einfach fragen? Aber nein, das würde sicher seltsam wirken. Oder doch nicht? Er war sich unsicher.

Wenige Tage später erreichten sie schließlich ihr Ziel, den See Canulus. Ab hier hieß es, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Sie wussten nicht genau, wo die Morag Tong zu finden war, nur, dass sie irgendwo hier ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Doch wo genau? Nun hieß es, ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Vicente verbat es dem Mädchen unter Androhung schwerer Strafe, sich weiter an der Suche nach der Morag Tong zu beteiligen.

»Du bist noch nicht lange bei uns«, sagte er. »Du weißt noch nicht genug, um solch einen Auftrag auszuführen.«

»Aber wie soll ich denn dann lernen, wenn ich nicht daran teilhaben darf?«, protestierte sie.

Vicente knurrte unwirsch. »Indem du genau das tust, was du die ganze Zeit tun wolltest: beobachten. Und zwar aus der Ferne. Verstanden? Die Mitglieder der Morag Tong sind keine gewöhnlichen Straßenbanditen. Sie sind wie wir ausgebildete Mörder, durch und durch eine Waffe. Du begibst dich in große Gefahr – und uns gleich mit –, wenn du beschließt, dich in irgendeiner Weise aktiv daran zu beteiligen, was wir vorhaben.«

Sie sah zu Lucien, schwieg und schien zu überlegen. Entsann sie sich soeben Luciens eigenen ersten und möglichst auch letzten Fehltritt auf seinem ersten Auftrag? Es schien so, denn nach einer Weile nickte sie doch gehorsam und tat, was Vicente ihr befohlen hatte.

Die beiden machten sich nun daran, die Umgebung systematisch nach Spuren der Anwesenheit ihrer Feinde abzusuchen. Erwartungsgemäß würden sie entweder keine oder nur sehr unmerkliche finden. Die Morag Tong verstand es, ihre Anwesenheit zu verschleiern. Lucien war froh, dass er Vicente an seiner Seite hatte, denn er selbst fühlte sich blind und ahnungslos. Die Nacht war ihm eindeutig zum Nachteil gereicht.

Doch der Vampir war wie ein Schatten. Er hatte auf ihrer Reise nicht seine übliche schwarze Kleidung angelegt, sondern sich selbst in die Rüstung der Dunklen Bruderschaft gehüllt. Das machte ihn selbst zu einem perfekten Jäger der Nacht, lautlos und absolut tödlich. Jetzt, wo es Vicente besonders darauf anlegte, nicht gesehen zu werden, hatte selbst Lucien Mühe, ihm zu folgen – und er lief direkt neben ihm. Es war im höchsten Maße beeindruckend.

Vicente hielt den Blick abwechselnd auf den Boden und seine Umgebung gerichtet. Er ging langsam, sah sich genauestens um, um ja nichts zu übersehen. Unter Umständen würden sie zwar so mehrere Tage benötigen, um ihr Ziel ausfindig zu machen, aber das hatten sie eingeplant.

Um nicht völlig nutzlos zu sein, strenge Lucien seine Ohren an und bemühte seine Nase, die Sinne, die nicht von der Dunkelheit der Nacht gehemmt waren. Wie er wusste, waren sie nun, da der Gesichtssinn gehemmt war, sogar umso empfindsamer für Reize. Zu seinem Bedauern fand er jedoch nichts.

Der Vampir war wie ein Spürhund. Unablässig suchte er, wirkte stets aufmerksam und war wie fixiert darauf, sein Ziel zu finden. Und ebenso präzise wie ein Spürhund fand er auch, was er suchte.

Es kostete sie lediglich zwei Nächte, bis sie das Lager der Morag Tong zwischen den Bäumen und Hügeln fanden. Verwunderlicher Weise hatten sie sich nicht in einer der Ruinen oder Minen niedergelassen, die sie um den See herum ausfindig gemacht hatten. Lucien wunderte sich zwar darüber, ging dem aber nicht weiter nach.

Es war Vicente, der den Rauchgeruch als erstes bemerkte. Kurz darauf nahm auch Lucien ihn wahr. Viel mehr war von dem Lager auch nicht zu sehen, wenn man nicht darauf achtete oder durch Zufall darüber stolperte. Letzteres war in Anbetracht der Abgelegenheit der Region sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Die Mitglieder der Morag Tong hatten sich ein besonders geschütztes Tal zwischen den Hügeln gesucht, um dort ihr Lager aufzuschlagen, von dem aus sie gegen die Dunkle Bruderschaft in Cyrodiil operieren wollten. Eine kleine Gruppe Zelte stand um ein niedrig gehaltenes Lagerfeuer herum und schirmte selbiges so zugleich ab, um möglichst kein Licht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Soweit es Lucien sehen konnte, hatten sie es mit vier Personen zu tun, gekleidet in sonderbare Rüstungen, deren Machart er noch nie gesehen hatte.

»Aus Chitinpanzern«, wisperte Vicente. »Gewonnen aus den großen Insekten, die das Aschland von Vvardenfell bevölkern. Die Rüstungen sind darauf ausgelegt, sich durch die Aschestürme der Insel zu bewegen. Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass sie nicht Unauffälligeres gewählt haben. Doch was ist das?«

Er stutzte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Vorsichtig kroch er näher, steuerte einen Busch an, in dem er sich verbergen und gleichzeitig gut beobachten konnte, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Dann winkte er Lucien.

»Komm her, sieh dir das an«, sagte er ihm leise. »Sie haben einen Gefangenen bei sich, und du wirst staunen, wer es ist.«

Lucien legte sich neben seinen Mentor in den Busch und spähte. Plötzlich keuchte er auf. Dieses Gesicht, so zerschunden es auch war, kannte er doch!

»Das ist Caius!«, knurrte er.

»Die Morag Tong haben jüngst unsere Zuflucht in Ald‘ruhn angegriffen und dabei viele der Familienmitglieder dort getötet«, erklärte Vicente. »Unter anderem auch Caius, hieß es.«

»Aber warum haben sie ihn leben gelassen und als Gefangenen hierher gebracht?«, wunderte sich Lucien.

»Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass sie ihn als Druckmittel einsetzen wollen«, mutmaße der Vampir. »Sie wollen uns mit ihm erpressen, um irgendetwas zu ihrem Vorteil auszuhandeln.«

»Aber das heißt auch, dass sie nicht damit rechnen, uns allein mit Waffengewalt in die Knie zu zwingen«, bemerkte Lucien. »Das ist doch gut, oder?«

»Nur dann, wenn es uns gelingt, ihnen ihr Druckmittel zu nehmen«, sagte Vicente. »Wir müssen also versuchen, Caius zu befreien, auch wenn es mir nicht wirklich schmeckt. Zwei Assassinen wären kein Problem gewesen, drei wären auch noch möglich. Aber vier, ergänzt durch die Aufgabe, Caius zu befreien, verkompliziert das ganze erheblich.«

Dann fasste er Lucien fest in den Blick. »Mein Junge, ich weiß, dass dich und Caius keine Freundschaft verbindet, nicht einmal gegenseitige Toleranz«, sagte er. »Ihr seid Feinde in den Straßen der Kaiserstadt gewesen, und ihr habt diese Feindschaft auch nicht abgelegt, als ihr Brüder wurdet. Daher sage ich es dir jetzt noch einmal in aller Eindringlichkeit: Es ist wichtiger denn je, dass du genau das vergisst. Kannst du das?«

Lucien ließ sich Zeit für die Antwort. Doch dann nickte er. »Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt«, sagte er. »Ich will nicht noch einmal eine Verbannung oder gar eine härtere Strafe verdienen. Die Gebote zwingen mich nicht, Caius zu mögen, aber ich kann ihn akzeptieren. Er gehört zur Familie wie jeder andere Dunkle Bruder und jede Dunkle Schwester auch.«

Vicente lächelte. »Solche Worte höre ich gern«, sagte er. »Also dann, mach mich stolz heute Nacht.«

Sie legten sich auf die Lauer, beobachteten das Lager unter ihnen und legten sich ihren Plan zurecht.

»Hast du Sares Bogen bei dir?«, fragte Vicente nach einer Weile.

Lucien verneinte.

»Welche Fernkampfzauber beherrscht du?«

»Nur einfache Feuerbälle, nichts also, das nennenswert großen Schaden anrichtet.«

Vicente verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Lucien wartete geduldig ab, wie sein Plan lauten würde.

»Nun denn«, sagte der Vampir nach einer Weile. »Pass auf, wir machen es so: Du schleichst dich in das Lager. Siehst du dort ihren Vorrat? Er liegt recht günstig. Du nimmst ein wenig von ihrem Proviant heraus und tauscht es mit unserem präparierten Essen aus. Achte darauf, dass du möglichst gleiches mit gleichem austauscht. Ich traue ihnen zu, dass sie ihren Proviant genau abgezählt haben. Dann kommst du wieder und wir warten ab. So können wie einen vielleicht sogar zwei oder mehr von ihnen sofort ausschalten. Sobald sie merken, was vor sich geht, werden sie eins zu eins zusammenzählen können. Dann stiftest du mit dem Maß an Magie Verwirrung, zu dem du in der Lage bist, und ich greife die Überlebenden frontal an. Achte bitte nur darauf, dass du mir nicht die Haare versengst, das wäre sehr freundlich.«

Lucien nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

»Du schaffst das, Stift«, sprach ihm Vicente Mut zu. »Ich habe nicht umsonst dich mitgenommen.«

Dankbar lächelte Lucien ihm zu. Dann verhüllte er sein Gesicht, prüfte seine Waffen und Rüstung sowie den Inhalt seiner Taschen, dass er auch alles griffbereit hatte. Alles war dort, wo es sein sollte. Er schlich los.

Die Morag Tong hatte eine Wache aufgestellt, die zudem nicht den Fehler machte, sich von dem Feuer blenden zu lassen. Lucien schlich langsam und durch die dunkelsten Schatten, die er finden konnte. Nichts verriet seine Anwesenheit, es war, als sei er unsichtbar. Er hielt inne, wenn die Wache in seine Richtung sah, und schlich weiter, wenn sie den Blick wieder in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Der Junge wurde eins mit den Schatten.

Die anderen drei Mitglieder der verfeindeten Mördersekte saßen entweder um das Feuer oder hatten sich bereits in eines der Zelte zurückgezogen. Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, sicher würden sie müde sein. Das war gut, denn so waren sie weniger aufmerksam.

Lucien kam problemlos bis an das Lager heran. Er nutzte die Zelte als Deckung, um sich weiter voran zu arbeiten. Fuß vor Fuß setzen, keine schnellen Bewegungen, ruhiger und kontrollierter Atem, achten auf das, was unmittelbar vor einem lag.

Kein Grashalm, kein trockenes Blatt knirschte unter den weichen Ledersohlen. Kein Lufthauch verriet ihn.

Unbemerkt konnte er sich bis an das Lager mit dem Proviant heranschleichen, einen Sack voller Essen. Es war eine ganze Menge, als hätten die Dunmer (denn um sie handelte es sich ausschließlich bei der Morag Tong, wie er nun sah) vor, länger hier zu campieren.

Er linste hinein. Dörrobst, Dörrfleisch, Brot, Käse. Das Übliche, was man auf einer längeren Reise mitnahm. Er nahm das eine oder andere heraus und tauschte es durch das vergiftete Essen aus. Er hatte zusätzlich eine kleine Phiole mit Gift mitgenommen, das er eigentlich aufgehoben hatte, um damit seinen Dolch zu behandeln, hätten sie sich entschlossen, die Morag Tong bei Nacht und Nebel zu erdolchen. Da es dazu nicht mehr kommen würde, tröpfelte er das Gift auf ein Laib Brot.

Seine Arbeit war getan, also sah er zu, dass er rasch wieder verschwand und den Ort des Geschehens zu hinterließ, wie er ihn vorgefunden hatte. Nichts sollte auf seine Anwesenheit hindeuten.

Ebenso bedacht, wie er herangeschlichen war, schlich er auch wieder davon. Immer wieder hielt er inne, beobachtete das Lager und schätze die Lage ab. Niemand schien Verdacht zu schöpfen. Sollte es so einfach sein? Es sah ganz danach aus. Zufrieden lächelte er und freute sich auf das Massaker, das alsbald folgen würde.

Es gelang ihm, ebenso unbemerkt wieder zurück in Vicentes Versteck zu schleichen, wie er es verlassen hatte.

»Hervorragend!«, lobte der Vampir wispernd. »Das war wunderbare Arbeit. Sares war dir ein wirklich erstklassiger Lehrer.«

Lucien liebte das Gefühl des Stolzes, wenn er in so hohen Tönen gelobt wurde. Es war ihm ein enorm großer Ansporn.

Jetzt hieß es für sie zu warten, doch sie brauchten sich nicht lange zu gedulden. Anscheinend war die Morag Tong an einem Mitternachtsimbiss interessiert, denn sie begaben sich zu ihrem Proviant. Lucien achtete darauf, was sie herausnahmen, um abzuschätzen, wer von ihnen gleich vergiftet sein würde und wer nicht. Auch Vicente beobachtete das Geschehen aufmerksam und wie gebannt. Seine Finger zuckten, bereit, jeden Augenblick das mächtige Schwert auf seinem Rücken zu ziehen und voranzustürmen, um das Blut der Verräter zu vergießen.

Lucien hatte sich für ein grausames uns schnell wirkendes Gift entschieden. Es lähmte die Muskulatur seines Opfers in Sekundenschnelle und rief kurz darauf heftige Krämpfe hervor. Im Ergebnis wurden dem Opfer die Knochen gebrochen, und wenn eine geborstene Rippe nicht gleich die Lunge zerstach, so erstickte der Unglückliche aufgrund seiner gelähmten Atemmuskulatur. Lucien hatte das Gift noch nicht in Aktion gesehen, jedenfalls nicht an Humanoiden. Babette hatte es ihn lediglich an Skeevern ausprobieren lassen, und das auch nur in geringeren Konzentrationen. Für die Morag Tong jedoch hatte er eine besonders Starke Mixtur zusammengestellt.

Er lächelte grausam.

Plötzlich begann einer der Dunmer zu röcheln. Er wollte sich noch an die Kehle fassen, doch da versagte schon seine gesamte Muskulatur. Atemlos kippte er nach vorn, praktischerweise direkt ins Feuer. Seine Kameraden konnten ihn herausziehen, bevor seine Kleidung Feuer fing, doch da fing er schon an, von den Krämpfen geschüttelt zu zucken und wie wild mit den Gliedmaßen zu zappeln. Es war ein grausam schöner Anblick.

Nur Augenblicke später ging auch der zweite Dunkelelf zu Boden.

Die Morag Tong begriff, was vor sich ging, und zückte die Waffen.

»Lucien, jetzt!«, schrie Vicente, sprang im selben Atemzug mit der gezogenen Waffe auf und stürmte mit einem Kampfschrei nach vorn.

Die Magie des Jungen war nicht sonderlich stark, aber um Verwirrung zu stiften, reichte es. Feuerball um Feuerball war er, zielte möglichst auf die Zelte und auch direkt auf die Morag Tong

» _S’wit_!«, spuckte einer der Dunmer dem angreifenden Vampir entgegen und starb mit einer neu geordneten Visage. Mit einem mächtigen Hieb spaltete Vicente ihm den Schädel, dass Blut und Hirnmasse nur so spritzten.

Die Verwirrung dauerte nicht lang, die Morag Tong war diszipliniert. Es blieb bei dem einen Toten, welcher im ersten Moment der Überraschung starb, dann sah sich Vicente einer geordneten Gegenwehr gegenüber. Wie sich herausstellte, waren es nicht nur vier Mitglieder der Morag Tong gewesen, sondern fünf. Einer der ihren hatte sich bis jetzt in den Zelten verborgen gehalten.

Lucien sah, dass er mit seinen kleinen Zaubertricks nicht mehr viel anstellen konnte. Also zückte er seinen Dolch und stürmte ebenfalls den Abhang hinab. Er würde sich nicht in unmittelbare Nähe Vicentes begeben, um Seite an Seite mit ihm zu kämpfen, dafür holte der Vampir viel zu weit mit seinem Zweihänder aus. Sie würden sich nur gegenseitig behindern. Stattdessen hielt er direkt auf Caius zu, welcher geknebelt an einen Pfahl gebunden war.

Caius, der den Angriff mit angstgeweiteten Augen beobachtet hatte, schien über Luciens Anwesenheit und dessen Rettungsversuch höchst verblüfft zu sein. Jedenfalls insofern Lucien seine zerschundene Mimik deuten konnte. Man hatte dem Jungen übel zugespielt. Sein Gesicht war übersäht mit Schnitten, das eine Auge war teilweise zugeschwollen, das andere komplett.

Es waren nicht die einzigen Blessuren, wie es schien, doch darum kümmerte sich Lucien jetzt nicht. Er schnitt so schnell, er konnte, die Fesseln durch. Kraftlos kippte Caius nach vorn und stöhnte unwillig auf. Da er offenbar nicht in der Lage war, sich großartig aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen, nahm Lucien ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund.

Doch sie kamen nicht mehr dazu, miteinander zu reden. Einer der verbliebenen beiden Dunkelelfen bemerkte den Fluchtversuch des wertvollen Gefangenen, löste sich aus dem Kampf mit Vicente und stürmte heran. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf sie, trat Caius beiseite und schwang seinen Streitkolben gegen Lucien.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung duckte er sich weg und sprang zurück, versuchte, so viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Gegner zu bringen, wie nur irgend möglich. Jetzt sah er die fremdartige Rüstung auch aus der Nähe und erkannte, dass sie wenig Angriffsfläche für seinen Dolch bot. Die Halsberge schien verletzbar zu sein, ebenso die Gelenke an Schultern, Armen und Beinen. Der Dunkelelf war deutlich größer als Lucien, also blieb dem Jungen nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Gegner zu Fall zu bringen.

Wieder schwang der Streitkolben heran, schnell und mit großer Kraft geführt. Lucien war überrascht, wie schnell sein Gegner tatsächlich war, und das hätte ihm beinahe den Kopf gekostet. Wieder duckte er sich unter dem Schlag weg, doch statt zurückzuspringen, drängte er dieses Mal nach vorn. Er warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Dunmer und brachte ihn in der Tat zum Straucheln. Das nutzte er aus, um nach den Gelenken der Rüstung zu schlagen.

Er konnte einen Schlag anbringen, ehe er aus dem Augenwinkel eine gepanzerte Faust heranfliegen sah. Er warf sich zu Boden, rollte sich ab und gelangte so hinter den Dunmer. Der Junge verschwendete keine Zeit darauf, wieder aufzustehen, sondern stach noch am Boden nach den Fersen seines Gegners.

Dieses Mal hatte er Erfolg. Die Dolchklinge schrammte über das Chitin, fand eine Lücke zwischen den Rüstungsteilen und drang bis auf den Knochen ein. Der Elf schrie auf, doch da begann schon die Verzauberung des Dolches zu wirken. Gelähmt, mit durchschnittener Ferse und von dem Frostzauber geschwächt ging er zu Boden. Lucien verlor keinen Augenblick. Wie eine Wildkatze sprang er auf den Elfen und hieb ihn mit aller Macht den Dolch in den Hals.

Es war das wunderbarste Gefühl überhaupt.

Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und lief ihm über die Hand, als er dem Dunmer ein zweites, blutrotes Lächeln in den Hals schnitt. Wie wunderbar es doch war zu fühlen, wie das Leben aus seinem wehrlosen Opfer floss! Während des Sturzes war dem Dunmer der Helm von seinem Kopf geflogen. Nun konnte Lucien ihm mit einem diabolischen Grinsen ins Gesicht lachen und mit jedem Detail gestochen scharf beobachten, wie sein Opfer begriff, dass es starb. Getötet von einem Jungen, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war.

»Heil Sithis!«, zischte Lucien dem Mann entgegen, hob erneut seinen Dolch und trieb ihn tief ins Hirn. Er drehte die Klinge noch einige Male hin und her, drückte fester zu und spürte, wie sie am Hinterkopf den Knochen durchdrang und sich in das Erdreich bohrte. Der Dunmer zuckte noch ein paarmal, doch er war bereits tot.

Hinter ihm platzte etwas feucht und Vicente brüllte triumphierend auf.

Stille legte sich über sie, nur durchbrochen vom Prasseln des Feuers.

Langsam kam Lucien wieder zu sich, der rote Nebel des Blutdurstes lichtete sich vor seinen Augen. Er erhob sich, zock den Dolch aus dem Schädel des Dunkelelfen und wischte die Klinge an dessen Kleidung ab. Dann urinierte er auf die Leiche. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte mit einem Male Vicente hinter ihm.

Lucien wandte sich zu ihm um und sah seinen Mentor neben Caius knien. Dieser lag seltsam verdreht da und zuckte spastisch. Lucien eilte hinzu und sah die Ursache. Caius‘ gesamtes Gesicht war eingedrückt. Im Zentrum der Katastrophe war seine Nase, die sich tief in seinen Schädel gedrückt hatte. Es musste der Tritt gewesen sein, den der Dunmer ihm verpasst hatte, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen und sich auf Lucien zu drücken.

»Splitter des Nasenbeins müssen sich in sein Gehirn gebohrt haben«, sagte Vicente. »Wenn er es denn überleben sollte, was ich bezweifle, dann wird er nie mehr klar denken können. Er wird sein Lebtag gezeichnet sein, ein vollwertiges Mitglied unserer Familie wird er nie wieder sein können. Das übersteigt meine Heilfähigkeiten bei weitem, und auch Tränke helfen hier nicht mehr.«

Bedauernd sah er zu Lucien auf.

Der Junge bemerkte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, dass er ebenfalls bedauerte, was mit Caius geschehen war. So sehr er den anderen Jungen auch ablehnte, seinen Tod hatte er sich nicht gewünscht, nicht mehr.

»Dann … sollten wir ihm den Gnadenstoß geben«, schlug er leise vor.

»Ja, das sollten wir«, pflichtete Vicente ihm bei. »Das wäre menschlich. So muss er nicht mehr leiden.«

Der Anblick Caius‘ war ekelerregend. Sein ganzes Gesicht war eine blutige Masse. Eines seiner Augen war ebenfalls zerstört worden und lief nun in einer gallertartigen Masse über seine Wange – oder das, was davon noch übrig war. Schaum stand dem Junge vor dem Mund.

Lucien nahm seinen Dolch zur Hand und kniete sich neben Vicente. Er wusste nicht nur, wie man effizient tötete, er wusste auch, wie man rasch und schmerzlos tötete. Er wusste, wo er die Klinge ansetzen musste und wie er sie zu führen hatte. Rasch stieß er zu und sah dabei Caius in das eine verbliebene Auge. Erkannte er ihn noch oder war er bereits weggetreten? Erkannte er, dass Lucien in diesem Moment Frieden mit ihm schloss und ihm all ihre vergangenen Konflikte vergab? Er wusste es nicht.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lag Caius still.

Mit gesenkten Köpfen knieten Vicente und Lucien neben ihm und verabschiedeten den gefallenen Bruder.

So fand Mirabelle sie. Lucien sah nicht auf, als er die tapsenden Schritte des heraneilenden Mädchens hörte. Sie musste die Kampfgeräusche gehört haben und war sicher nun gekommen, um zu sehen, warum nichts mehr zu hören war. Er sah ebenfalls nicht auf, als er hörte, wie sie sich hinter ihnen übergab.

Vicente jedoch stand auf und ging zu ihr. Anders, als Lucien jedoch erwartet hatte, bestrafte er das Mädchen nicht für seinen Ungehorsam, sondern führte sie ein Stück weg und redete dabei beruhigend auf sie ein.

Erst da erhob auch Lucien sah und besah sich den Ort des Kampfes. Er konnte sich denken, warum Mirabelle sich hatte übergeben müssen, auch wenn er es nicht nachfühlen konnte. Sie hatten ein Schlachtfest angerichtet. Nicht nur Lucien hatte sein Opfer böse zugerichtet. Vor allem Vicentes Claymore hatte erheblichen Schaden unter seinen Feinden angerichtet. Er hatte sie wortwörtlich in blutige, kleine Stückchen zerhackt und ihre Schädel zu Brei gehauen.

Unbeeindruckt von dem grausigen Bild machte sich Lucien daran, die Leichen und die Überreste des Lagers nach nützlichen Informationen zu durchsuchen. Nebst einigen Septimen, mit denen er sich die eigenen Taschen füllte, und einem rubinbesetzten Goldring fand er in der Tat etwas von tatsächlichem Wert. In einem der Zelte fand er in einem Rucksack einige Schreiben, die mit einem Wachssiegel verschlossen waren. Er kannte das Siegel nicht und beschloss daher, es Vicente zu zeigen. Vielleicht ließ sich ja etwas mit den Dokumenten anfangen, wenn sie schon so offiziell wirkend verschlossen waren.

»Herr Valtieri, seht hier!«, rief er, während er aus dem Zelt heraustrat, und wedelte mit den Papieren.

Sogleich war Vicentes Aufmerksamkeit erregt. »Das sieht interessant aus«, sagte er. »Zeig her, was du da gefunden hast.«

Lucien überreichte ihm die Papiere, welche sodann einer genauen Musterung unterzogen wurden.

»Das ist eindeutig das Siegel der Morag Tong«, sagte er und zeigte es Lucien und Mirabelle im Schein des Feuers genauer.

Das Mädchen zögerte, zwischen die Leichen zu treten, doch dann schien es sich ein Herz zu fassen und trat heran.

Das Siegel zeigte eine Art aufrecht stehende Krabbe mit einem dicken Panzer und mehreren Scheren, die die drohend in die Höhe reckte.

»So stilisieren sie sich«, erklärte Vicente und brach die Siegel auf. Dabei jedoch hielt er sie weit von sich, achtete darauf, dass er das Pergament nur mit Handschuhen anfasste. Anscheinend rechnete er damit, dass die Schriften vergiftet waren. Doch nichts schien zu passieren.

Lucien war froh, dass er die kleine, geschwungene Handschrift nicht lesen musste. Sie wirkte schwer zu entziffern.

Vicente las schweigend und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn.

»Interessant«, sagte er. »Das hier ist einer der Vollstreckungsbescheinigungen, die die Morag Tong benutzen, um die Legalität ihrer Attentate zu belegen. Der Schein ist auf die gesamte Schwarze Hand ausgelegt.«

Lucien keuchte erschrocken auf. »Sie wollen alle vier Sprecher und den Zuhörer töten?«, fragte er schockiert. Sicher, etwas in der Art war zu vermuten gewesen, aber es nun tatsächlich schwarz auf weiß zu haben, war etwas gänzlich anderes. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.

»Das hier war nicht die einzige Terrorzelle«, berichtete Vicente weiter den Inhalt des Schreibens. »Ich entnehme dem hier, dass sie momentan in ganz Tamriel agieren, um jede unserer Zufluchten anzugreifen oder zumindest zu schwächen. Ungewöhnlich für die Morag Tong, die sonst nur innerhalb Morrowinds agiert. Wir müssen jemanden dort wirklich sehr verärgert haben, dass er zum einen so große Mittel aufbringen kann, um die Morag Tong in solch einem umfangenden Maß zu organisieren und zum anderen sie überhaupt dazu zu bewegen, auch außerhalb der Landesgrenzen zu operieren. Jemand aus dem Tribunal? Aber nein, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen wäre falsch.«

Er steckte die Papiere ein. »Lasst uns Caius begraben und dann von hier verschwinden«, sagte er. »Die Elfen lasst den Wölfen. Hoffen wir, dass sie sich nicht an dem Aas verschlucken.«

Sie besaßen nicht die nötigen Werkzeuge, um ein Grab in dem angefrorenen Boden auszuheben, daher beschlossen sie, große Steine zu sammeln, um Caius darunter zu begraben. Es war nicht wirklich schön, aber es sollte ausreichen. Sie schufteten lange, beinahe bis zum Morgen, sodass es knapp wurde, ihr Lager zu errichten, damit Vicente vor der Sonne geschützt war. Doch sie schafften es rechtzeitig.

Für einen Moment hielten sie vor dem kleinen Grab inne, um des Verstorbenen zu gedenken.

»Armer Junge«, kommentierte Vicente. »Da entkam er dem langsam und qualvollen Tod in der Gosse, nur um dann so hingeschlachtet zu werden. Eine Schande. Er hatte gutes Potenzial.«

Lucien enthielt sich eines Kommentares, wünschte im Stillen jedoch Caius alles Gute dort, wo er jetzt war.

»Was passiert mit uns, wenn wir sterben?«, fragte Mirabelle nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille.

»Wir gehen in die Leere zu Sithis, um unserem Fürchterlichen Vater in der Ewigkeit zu dienen«, erklärte der Vampir. »Die Leere ist nicht für alle ein schrecklicher Ort, vor allem nicht für die treuen Diener unseres Fürchterlichen Vaters. Je besser du ihm im Leben gedient hast, desto angenehmer wird dir die Leere erscheinen.«

Schließlich zogen sie sich für den Tag zurück. Es war eine anstrengende und aufregende Nacht für sie gewesen, und sie waren froh um die Ruhe. Alsbald jedoch wollten sie sich wieder auf die Heimreise machen.


	19. Kreaturen in der Finsternis

Vicente zeigte sich im höchsten Maße zufrieden mit Luciens Leistungen, worauf der Junge wieder einmal im ebenso großen Maße (wenn nicht gar mehr) stolz war. Und das zu Recht, wie ihm von Vicente quittiert wurde.

»Deine Technik ist noch nicht die allerbeste«, sagte er. »Aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Trotz allem gefiel mir ausnehmend, was ich gesehen habe. Keine Fehler, die nicht zu erwarten gewesen wären von jemandem mit deinem Können, und selbst die Schnitzer, die ich bemerkte, waren nur klein und unbedeutend. Du hast eine wirklich schöne Technik, Stift.«

Lucien platzte förmlich vor Stolz.

Mirabelle hingegen bekam ihr Tracht Prügel, und damit war die ganze Angelegenheit für sie vergessen. Sonderlich reumütig wirkte sie jedoch nicht.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Zuflucht zeigten sich ebenso erfreut über den Erfolg ihrer Mission, der unnötige Tod Caius‘ bestürzte jedoch auch sie. Es hätte nicht sein müssten, doch zu verhindern war es auch nicht. Lucien traf keinerlei Schuld.

»Überhaupt, ich bin wirklich, wirklich sehr stolz auf dich, Lucien, mein Junge«, betonte Vicente nun zum widerholten Male. »Du hast gezeigt, dass du dich für deine Familie einsetzt, ungeachtet deiner persönlichen Ansichten und Konflikte.«

»Hilda gab auch mir einen ausführlichen Bericht deiner Leistungen in Skyrim«, sagte wenig später Cassius Proximo, dessen Gesicht mittlerweile die eine oder andere Narbe mehr zierte. »Auch in Hinblick des Lobs, das Vicente nie müde wird, über dich auszuschütten, habe ich erneut mit Sprecherin Drewani gesprochen. Sie zögerte zunächst, dir einen höheren Rang zu geben und begründete es mit deinem Alter und der damit einhergehenden Unreife. Aber viele hier sind der Ansicht, dass du deine Reife sehr wohl unter Beweis gestellt hast. Sie hat nun also zugestimmt, dir den Rang des Eliminators zu verleihen.«

Lucien riss die Augen vor Verblüffung, Erstaunen und Freude zugleich weit auf. Ihm stand wohl auch der Mund offen. »W-wirklich?«, stammelte er und fand wieder einmal keine Worte.

»Wirklich«, widerholte Proximo. »Dementsprechend ist hier auch dein Lohn: Fünfhundert Septime und der Bonus. Vicente bestand darauf, um deine Leistung zu untermalen. Er hat wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen, das habe ich noch nie bei ihm erlebt. Nun, der Bonus. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen magischen Ring, der dir sehr nützlich erscheinen wird, solltest du dich wieder einmal auf die Heimlichkeit verlegen wollen. Ich hörte, das sei eine deiner Stärken.«

Er überreichte beides dem Jungen. Ehrfürchtig befühlte dieser den Ring, ein einfaches, unscheinbares Goldband, das, sobald er es jedoch berührte, eindeutig magisch war. Er das Schmuckstück an. Zunächst spürte er keine Veränderung, doch sobald er versuchte, möglichst leise aufzutreten, bemerkte er den Effekt: Das Schleichen fiel ihm wesentlich einfacher als ohnehin schon. Und wahrscheinlich waren auch andere Fähigkeiten betroffen.

»Der Ring verstärkt deine Fähigkeiten zum Schleichen sowie deine Fingerfertigkeit, was dir Taschendiebstahl und das Knacken von Schlössern erheblich erleichtern sollte«, erklärte Proximo. »Und noch etwas, Stift. Du bist nun in der Tat nennenswert in unseren Rängen aufgestiegen. Dein Name bedeutet etwas, und einen Verehrer hast du ja bereits wie es mir scheint. Vicente ist nur für die Aufträge der Frischlinge zuständig. Von nun an verwalte ich deine Aufträge und teile dir deinen Lohn aus.«

Lucien zog ein langes Gesicht. »Das heißt …?«, begann er vorsichtig.

»Das heißt nicht, dass du gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wirst«, beruhigte ihn Proximo sogleich schmunzelnd. »Ich sehe, das Ganze beruht auf Gegenseitigkeiten. Ich habe schon den nächsten Auftrag für dich. Für euch beide, um genau zu sein. Bei eurem kleinen Feldzug gegen die Morag Tong, welcher in der Tat für die Schwarze Hand interessante Informationen erbrachte, handelte Vicente zwar mit meiner Erlaubnis, aber auf eigene Faust. Nun habe ich für ihn einen neuen Auftrag, bei dem er jedoch wünschte, dass du mit von der Partie bist. Erstaunlich, denn Graf Janus Hassildor von Skingrad bat ausdrücklich um Valtieri als Auftragsausführenden und um keinen anderen. Nicht, dass er großartig andere Mitglieder dieser Zuflucht kennen würde.«

»Der Graf von Skingrad ist der Auftraggeber?«, fragte Lucien verblüfft.

»Es ließ sich wohl nicht verheimlichen, dass Valtieri ein Vampir ist, als er einen Auftrag in der Weinstadt ausführte«, sagte Proximo. »Graf Hassildor duldet keine anderen Vampire in seiner Stadt, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade, weil er selbst einer ist. Ein gut behütetes Geheimnis, und wir tun gut daran, es für uns zu behalten, da er uns sonst erheblich schaden könnte. Nun, jedenfalls duldete er zum allgemeinen Erstaunen Valtieri. Er sieht es zwar nicht gerne, wenn wir innerhalb seiner Mauern morden und drückt für uns kein Auge zu, sollten wir erwischt werden, aber er hat gelegentlich ein paar Stammesgenossen in der Stadt und ihrer Umgebung zu Gast. Dann ruft er gerne einmal Vicente, um sich des … Problems anzunehmen. Wir nennen ihn deswegen mittlerweile im Scherz den Kammerjäger Hassildors.«

Das verblüffte Lucien nun in der Tat. Er war es mittlerweile fast schon gewohnt, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft zu wahrlich ungewöhnlichen Taten fähig war, doch was er hier hörte, war selbst für seine Familie nicht wirklich alltäglich.

»Also ist der Graf von Skingrad ein Vampir, und er ruft gelegentlich einen Vampir aus den Reihen der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu Hilfe, um andere Vampire zu töten, obwohl er ansonsten die Morde unserer Familie nicht duldet«, fasste er zusammen.

»Exakt. Übrigens ein sehr lukratives Geschäft«, bemerkte Proximo. »Der Graf zahlt ausgesprochen gut. Gelegentlich gibt es als Bonus eine Flasche Wein für jeden von uns, den besten, den er hat. Vampire kommen immer wieder in seine Stadt, wie Motten in der Dunkelheit. Sie werden vermutlich von seiner Macht angezogen und hoffen, davon profitieren zu können. Graf Janus Hassildor, der sehr darauf bedacht ist, seine wahre Natur zu verschleiern, schmeckt das allerdings ganz und gar nicht, wahrscheinlich weil er eine Bedrohung seiner Identität in ihnen sieht. Und wer als ein Vampir wüsste besser, wie man seinesgleichen umbringt?«

Lucien nickte. »Aber eines verstehe ich nicht: Warum will Meister Valtieri ausgerechnet mich dabei haben?«, fragte er.

»Wer weiß?« Cassius Proximo zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wie gesagt, er hat wirklich einen Narren an dir gefressen. Wenn du wissen willst, warum er wieder dich dabei haben will, musst du ihn fragen.«

Vicente zeigte sich höchst erfreut über Luciens Rangaufstieg. Als Lucien ihn jedoch nach dem Grund für seinen Wunsch fragte, warum er erneut den Jungen dabei haben wollte, gab er lediglich eine reicht diffuse Antwort:

»Die Zusammenarbeit mit dir gefällt mir. Es hat wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Außerdem will ich dir ein paar spannender Aufträge ermöglichen, als die die Proximo üblicherweise für Familienmitglieder deines Ranges hat. Glaub mir, sie sind manchmal wirklich sehr ermüdend.« Er zwinkerte vielsagend.

Anscheinend eilte es nicht allzu sehr, ehe sie nach Skingrad aufbrechen mussten. Vicente gönnte sich einige Tage Ruhe und somit hatte auch Lucien Zeit, sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Immerhin war er, kaum dass er wieder in der Heimat angekommen war, gleich wieder mit Vicente aufgebrochen, um die Agenten der Morag Tong auszuschalten.

Also nutzte er die Zeit, um mit den anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern zu reden und zu horchen, wie es ihnen während seiner Abwesenheit ergangen war – was effektiv hieß, dass er eigentlich lediglich ein längeres Gespräch mit Tsonashap führte. Caelwen war nicht an einem geselligen Gespräch mit ihm interessiert und kam gleich auf die Magie und Alchemie zu sprechen. Sie wollte sehen, was Babette Lucien alles hatte lehren können. Zumindest lobte sie ihn für seinen Fortschritt, betonte aber, dass er noch viel zu lernen haben, zumindest war die Alchemie anginge. In der Magie sei er ein hoffnungsloser Fall, der nie über einfache Zauber hinwegkäme. Vielleicht der eine oder andere Gesellenzauber, aber zu mehr sei er nicht befähigt.

Es war also alles beim Alten.

Tsonashap jedenfalls zeigte sich durchaus interessiert, was Lucien aus Skyrim zu berichten hatte. Der Junge vermutete jedoch, dass es hauptsächlich aus Höflichkeit geschah. Er erzählte trotzdem bereitwillig. Im Gegenzug hatte auch der Argonier so manche Geschichte zu erzählen.

M’raaj-Dar war noch immer so unfreundlich wie eh und je und zeigte sich nicht gewillt, etwas darüber zu berichten, wie er sich hier einlebte. Stattdessen tat er so, als sei er höchst vertieft in seine magischen Studien. Caelwen schwirrte die meiste Zeit über begeistert um ihn herum und zeigte sich höchst erfreut über das magische Talent der Katze.

Mirabelle Fanis war selten anzutreffen und wenn, dann im Schatten Luciens. Ansonsten wurde sie die meiste Zeit über von Tsonashap in Beschlag genommen. Lucien erinnerte sich an sein erstes Jahr bei der Bruderschaft, sein Jahr des Jammers. Rückblickend war er froh, dass er es hinter sich gebracht hatte, war aber auch dankbar für die schönen Augenblicke und Momente, die er hatte erleben dürfen.

Es wurde viel geredet dieser Tage in der Zuflucht. Die Neuigkeiten, die Vicente Valtieri und Lucien Lachance in Erfahrung hatten bringen können, hatten für einigen Wirbel gesorgt. Cassius Proximo hatte viele Korrespondenzen zu klären und auch die Sprecherin Arela Drewani kam höchstselbst zu Besuch, um mit Vicente zu besprechen, was dieser aus den Schreiben der Morag Tong entnommen hatte.

Die Dunkle Bruderschaft, insbesondere ihre Schwarze Hand, war sichtlich beunruhigt. Lucien witterte, dass sie hier einen ganz großen Fisch an Land gezogen hatten. Gleichzeitig bedauerte er, dass selbst der Rang eines Eliminators, den er mit Stolz und Ehre trug, nicht ausreichen würde, um groß Anteil nehmen zu können an den kommenden Ereignissen.

Denn es stand fest, dass die Schwarze Hand zurückschlagen würde. Anders als die Morag Tong agierten sie stets über ganz Tamriel hinweg und hatten so ein wesentlich besser ausgebautes Netz auch über die Landesgrenzen hinaus. Das verschaffte ihnen einen enormen Vorteil. Sie würden ausschwärmen, herausfinden, wer die Morag Tong auf sie angesetzt hatte, ihn ermorden und dann gegen ihre Erzfeinde höchstselbst vorgehen. Der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten.

Zu Luciens allergrößten Bedauern war dies kein Auftrag für ihn. Er hatte mit Vicente derweil einen kleineren Fisch an Land zu ziehen. Vicente, der anscheinend die Enttäuschung des Jungen bemerkte, vertröstete ihn, dass auch hierbei der eine oder andere Ruhm einzufahren sei. Immerhin arbeiteten sie für einen Grafen, der ganz auf sie vertraute, damit seine eigene Sicherheit gewährleistet werden konnte.

»Man fängt schließlich immer ganz unten an und arbeitet sich allmählich auf der Leiter empor«, sagte der Vampir. »Und du bist immerhin schon ein ganzes Stück höher gekommen.«

»Das Glas ist halbvoll«, erinnerte sich Lucien des Spruches.

»Genau«, lobte Vicente. »So musst du denken. Und nun komm, wir müssen Sachen packen.«

»Keine große Planung?«, wunderte sich der Junge.

»Nein. Graf Hassildor beliebt es, mit mir persönlich zu sprechen«, sagte sein Mentor. »Sprecherin Drewani sagte einmal, dass es dem Grafen so lieber sei. Er missbilligt unsere Arbeit, obgleich er sich dennoch gelegentlich ihrer bedient, um seine Sicherheit zu gewähren, wo seine Wachen ihm nicht weiterhelfen können – zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Anscheinend will er mit keinem von uns mehr zu tun haben, als unbedingt nötig, aber es scheint, als würde er mit mir besser auskommen als mit der Sprecherin. Also klärt er mit mir persönlich die Details seines Auftrages ab, obwohl dies üblicherweise die Aufgabe des Sprechers ist.«

Lucien bemerkte, dass ihm der Graf suspekt vorkam. Er hatte eigenwillige Macken.

»Aber wird er denn dann überhaupt mich akzeptieren?«, fragte er.

»Er wird dich mit Sicherheit nicht akzeptieren«, betonte der Vampir. »Aber schließlich will er auch etwas von uns, also muss er sich auch an unsere Bedingungen halten, Graf hin oder her. Und mein Wort hat in unserer Familie immerhin ebenso Gewicht, das weiß er. Also: Sei nett zu ihm und mach es ihm nicht allzu schwer. Er ist ein sehr misstrauischer Mann – zu Recht, will ich meinen. Der getarnte Wolf allein unter Schafen hat es nie leicht, besonders nicht ein Wolf mit der Position eines Grafen.«

Wieder reisten sie bei Nacht und wieder hatte Vicente seine Blutkonserven nur pro forma dabei. Er hatte sich kurz vor ihrer Abreise stattgetrunken, doch während ihrer Reise wollte er fasten, um Kräfte zu sammeln.

Ihr Weg führte sie stets nach Südwesten. Sie hielten sich abseits des Weges, um nächtlichen Patrouillen der kaiserlichen Legion zu entgehen. Es war ein Phänomen, dass sie so auch leichter Banditen und Wegelagerern entgingen. Denn diese achteten im Regelfall auf die Straße und nicht auf das, was in ihrem Rücken geschah.

Lucien erinnerte sich immer wieder, wenn er die Blaue Straße entlang ging, des ersten Males, als er sie beschritt, in östlicher Richtung nach Cheydinhal. So lange schien es ihm nun her, aus einem anderen Leben und einer anderen Zeit.

Sie wählten den südlichen Abschnitt der Roten Ringstraße, um die Kaiserstadt und den Rumare See zu umgehen. Es war eine gemütliche, schöne Reise, auch wenn sich das Wetter immer noch nicht gebessert hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil wurde es nun sogar merklich kälter und der Schnee  begann, in immer dickeren Lagen liegen zu bleiben. Auch wenn sie sich Zeit mit dem Aufbruch gelassen hatten, schritten sie nun zügig aus.

Als sie sowohl die Gelbe als auch die Grüne Straße passiert hatten, führte sie der Weg allmählich wieder nach Norden. Nach wenigen Meilen schon, kam jedoch erneut eine Abzweigung nach Westen: die Goldene Straße nach Skingrad. Es dauerte lediglich eine weitere Nacht, bis sie vor den Toren der Weinhauptstadt der Provinz Cyrodiil standen. Sie hatten mittlerweile den Großen Forst verlassen und betraten nun die ersten Ausläufer Colovias, des Steppenlandes im westlichen Teil von Cyrodiil, welches sich bis zur Goldküste erstreckte und bei Skingrad seinen Anfang nahm.

»Wir sind genau richtig«, sagte Vicente, welcher mittlerweile wieder ganz und gar nicht aussah wie ein nobler Edelmann der Bretonen. Da er darum wusste, hatte er sich wohlweißlich einen weiten Umhang um die Schultern gelegt und eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Auch Lucien hatte sich verhüllt. Jetzt zur Winterszeit waren die Temperaturen eine gute Erklärung für Vermummungen derlei Art, sodass sich die Wachen sicher kaum fragen würden, warum sie sich verbargen.

Überhaupt stellten die Wachen Skingrads keinerlei Fragen, bis sie nicht vor dem Schloss ankamen. Erst hier wurden sie misstrauisch beäugt.

»Bettler sind im Schloss nicht erwünscht«, knurrte der Wachmann.

»Wir sind keine Bettler«, wies Vicente ihn darauf hin.

»Besucher sind ebenso wenig willkommen«, unterbrach ihn der Mann. »Der Graf empfängt niemanden und erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht. Zieh Leine, Alter.«

Wortlos hielt ihm Vicente ein Schreiben unter die Nase, das ihm der Graf schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten hatte ausstellen lassen, um ihm jederzeit den Zugang zum Schloss zu ermöglichen. Es war mit dem Siegel und der Unterschrift des Grafen Hassildor versehen und eindeutig amtlicher Natur.

»Der Träger dieses Schreibens hat zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Schloss Skingrad«, lass der Wachmann ungläubig. Dann sah er zu Vicente und musterte ihn genauestens. »Ihr seid der Träger, aber nicht der da«, sagte er. »Ihr gefallt mir beide nicht, aber Euch muss ich wohl durchlassen. Auch wenn Ihr ausseht, als hättet Ihr jemanden überfallen, um an das Schreiben zu gelangen. Der da darf aber nicht mit, das ist mein letztes Wort.«

Lucien hörte ein leises Seufzen unter der Kapuze seines Mentors hervorkriechen. »Na schön, Ihr wollt es nicht anders«, murmelte er und trat flink an den Mann heran. Lucien sah nicht, was er da machte, die Kapuze verdeckte es, doch als er wieder zurücktrat, wirkte der Wachmann irgendwie … verändert.

»Gut. Dürft passieren«, murmelte er mit benommener Stimme, als wüsste er nicht wirklich, was er da eigentlich sagte.

»Warum nicht gleich so?« Vicente hörte sich höchst zufrieden an.

Als sie das Tor passiert hatte, fragte Lucien: »Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht?«

»Vampire haben ihre Mittel und Wege, um ihre Mitmenschen dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was sie von ihnen wollen.« Das dreiste Lächeln war förmlich aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Anstandslos kamen sie bis in den Thronsaal. Nur: Hier stand nirgends ein Thron. Die Haupthalle des Schlosses Skingrad war ein großer, leerer Raum, dessen hohe Wände jedoch zahlreiche Wandteppiche, Wappen und Bilder zierten. Unter anderem auch ein Porträt des Grafen und seiner Frau, wie Lucien vermutete.

»Komm, Lucien, der Graf erwartet uns wahrscheinlich bereits«, sagte Vicente. »Wir brauchen nicht erst auf seinen Vogt Hal-Liurz zu warten, um uns anzukündigen. Wahrscheinlich schläft sie ohnehin.«

Zielstrebig ging Vicente eine Treppe nach oben, die in den Teil des Schlosses führte, welcher die privaten Gemächer des Schlossherrn beherbergte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht das erste Mal hier war, denn er wusste genau, wohin er sich begeben musste. Zielstrebig fand er den Speisesaal des Grafen.

Lucien war verwundert. Sie fanden hier eine reich gedeckte Tafel, doch aufgetischt war für eine einzige Person: den Grafen, welcher an der Stirnseite etwas verloren zwischen einem Krug Wein sowie Fasan und Weintrauben saß. Als er sie sah, sprang er erst überrascht auf, entspannte sich jedoch wieder, als Vicente seine Kapuze abstreifte, um sich zu erkennen zu geben, und Lucien bedeutete dasselbe zu tun.

Graf Janus Hassildor war in bester Verfassung. Wenn man nicht wüsste, worauf man achten musste, erkannte man nicht, dass er ein Vampir war. Sicherlich, denn er nährte sich gut und regelmäßig, um nicht die Züge eines ausgehungerten Vampires anzunehmen wie Vicente. Der Graf war in edle schwarze Samtkleidung gehüllt und hatte sich seine Haare ordentlich zurückgekämmt. Alles in allem machte er den unmissverständlichen Eindruck eines Herrschers, der sowohl viel von Etikette als auch Politik wusste.

»Ich habe Euch erwartet, Valtieri«, sagte er, während er sich wieder setzte. »Euch, aber nicht den Jungen an Eurer Seite. Wer ist das?«

»Mein Schützling, mein Herr«, antwortete Vicente, ohne jedoch Luciens Namen zu nennen, worüber dieser sehr froh war. »Er genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen und ist somit auch Eures Vertrauens würdig.«

Hassildor schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. »Ich kooperiere nicht gern mit Euch und Eurer … Familie«, sagte er. »Das wisst Ihr.«

»Und Ihr wisst, mit Verlaub, ebenso, dass wir wissen, dass ein Bruch Eures Vertrauens für uns unangenehme Folgen haben wird«, sagte Vicente. »Solche Mittel haben in der Regel dauerhaften Bestand. Ich fände es bedauerlich, wenn sich also erweisen sollte, dass das Vertrauen doch nicht gegenseitiger Natur ist.«

Der Graf musterte ihn scharf und schien über die Gesamtsituation ganz und gar nicht erfreut. »Setzt Euch«, bot er ihnen an. »Und bitte: Meldet Euch das nächste Mal über meinen Vogt an. Ihr seid käufliche Auftragsmörder. Wer weiß, ob Ihr nicht das nächste Mal mit dem Geld meiner Feinde in den Taschen hier erscheint.«

»Mein Herr, Ihr verletzt meine Ehre«, zeigte sich Vicente entrüstet. »Ihr seid ein wundervoller Verbündeter, das kann ich Euch versichern. Niemals würden wir es wagen, Euch derart zu brüskieren.«

Lucien merkte die scharfen Blicke des adeligen Vampires auf sich, während er sich an die Seite seines Mentors setzte.

»Mein Herr, Ihr habt wieder einmal Probleme mit den Wilden«, begann Vicente das Geschäftliche. »Berichtet mir davon.«

Mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick auf Lucien begann Graf Janus Hassildor. »Sie haben sich in der Stadt eingenistet«, begann er. »Nicht mehr nur vor den Toren, sondern innerhalb meiner Mauern. Sie werden dreister und damit auch gleichzeitig mir eine größere Gefahr, die ich noch nie tolerieren konnte und es auch dieses Mal nicht tun werde.

Jagd sie also, bringt sie zu Strecke wie das Vieh, das sie sind. Sie ernähren sich auf meine Kosten von meiner Herde und nutzen wie Schmarotzer meinen Schutz aus, den ich ihnen vermeidlich geben kann. Schlachtet sie ab, damit ihre Nachfolger endlich erkennen, dass ich ihresgleichen nicht dulden kann und werde.«

»Ich nehme an, eine Straffreiheit werdet Ihr mir und meinem Schützling wieder nicht ausstellen?«, fragte Vicente trocken.

»Nein, und ich werde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun«, erinnerte ihn der Graf. »Wenn meine Wachen Euch ergreifen, weiß ich von nichts uns sehe in Euch gewöhnliche Verbrecher, die ihrer gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden müssen. Ich kann nicht anders handeln, wenn ich nicht Verdacht erregen will.«

Vicente seufzte theatralisch. »Es wäre auch zu schön«, meinte er. »Und nun erzählt mir von den Details. Womit haben wir es zu tun.«

»Die Wilden sind schlau, schlauer als das gewöhnliche Vieh, das meine Stadt beschmutzt«, berichtete Hassildor. »Sie sind geschickt genug, um sich unter Sterblichen zu tarnen, daher wird es wohl nicht leicht, sie zu finden. Fragt in den Gasthäusern der Stadt nach, ob in letzter Zeit Fremde eingekehrt sind.«

»Derer wird es viele geben, denke ich«, wies Vicente ihn darauf hin. »Habt Ihr weitere Anhaltspunkte, die auf die Anwesenheit der Wilden hindeuten?«

»Es wurden in letzter Zeit vermehrt tote Bettler in den Gassen gefunden«, sagte Hassildor. »Sie alle waren blutleer und wiesen die charakteristischen Bisswunden auf. Es wird bereits gemunkelt, obwohl ich versuche, alle Gerüchte totzuschweigen. Beeilt Euch. Je eher Ihr fertig werdet, umso zufriedener werde ich sein und ebenso auch gewillter, über eine eventuelle Zulage nachzudenken.«

»Es ist nicht viel, was Ihr uns geben könnt«, sagte Vicente. »Ihr lasst uns mehr aufgrund von Gerüchten handeln, denn aufgrund von Tatsachen. Mit Euren Wachen werden wir ebenso wenig reden können, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sie wissen, denn das wird ganz gewiss nicht in Eurem Interesse sein. Die Aussicht auf einen schnellen Erfolg ist also eher gering. Wir werden selbst Nachforschungen anstellen müssen, uns umhören, Spuren suchen. Ich denke, ein Bonus ist deswegen angebracht und nicht dann, je eher wir damit fertig sind. Eine Aufwandsentschädigung sozusagen.«

Der Graf wirkte verärgert. »Ihr seid dreist, Valtieri«, sagte er scharf. »Ihr nehmt Euch gern viel heraus, aber denkt daran, wen Ihr vor Euch habt. Ich bin ein Graf und Ihr nur eine Bande von Mördern.«

»Und Ihr beleidigt schon wieder unsere Ehre«, seufzte Vicente. »Ich dachte, wir hatten uns gerade erst auf gegenseitiges Vertrauen geeinigt.«

Hassildor schwieg eine Weile und schien mit sich zu ringen. »Ich bleibe dabei: Den Bonus bekommt Ihr, je eher Ihr den Auftrag erfüllt. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Und nun hinfort! Ihr bekommt Euer übliches Gemach in meinem Schloss. Versucht, möglichst wenig gesehen zu werden.«

Mit einem aalglatten Lächeln erhob sich Vicente und verbeugte sich. »Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl«, sagte er und entfernte sich.

Luciens ah zu, dass er es seinem Meister nachtat.

Sobald sie den Speisesaal verlassen hatten, konnte Vicente sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Etwas verwundert sah der Junge zu ihm auf.

»Ach, Lucien, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich jedes Mal auf dieses Katz und Maus Spiel mit dem werten Herrn Grafen freue!«, sagte er. »Er weiß, dass er viel Macht besitzt, aber er weiß auch, dass die Bruderschaft ihn auslöschen kann, wenn sie nur will. Also lässt er die Muskeln spielen und hofft, uns damit einzuschüchtern. War es nicht ein herrliches Theaterstück, das wir boten?«

»Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz«, sagte Lucien betrübt. »Erst hieß es, dass wir in ihm einen guten Geschäftspartner sehen, denn er zahlt gut. Er will uns ja sogar freiwillig einen Bonus geben. Aber dann drohen wir ihm doch, zeigen ihm unsere Überlegenheit und gehen das Risiko ein, ihn als Kunden zu verlieren.«

»Oh, nein, ganz und gar nicht«, widersprach Vicente.

Mittlerweile hatten sie das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer erreicht und betraten es. Wie sich zeigte, war es klein, mit dem nötigsten eingerichtet, aber auch nicht zu spartanisch.

»Du wirst wohl auf dem Boden schlafen müssen, mein junger Freund«, sagte Vicente. »Dafür wirst du bald eine ganz bestimmte Annehmlichkeit dieses Zimmers feststellen dürfen. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.«

Jemand hatte ein Feuer in dem kleinen Kamin angezündet, welcher komfortabler Weise zu dem Zimmer gehörte. Sie setzten sich vor dem Feuer auf den Teppich und wärmten sich die Hände.

»Nein, wir verlieren den Grafen nicht als Kunden, indem wir ihm drohen«, kam Vicente auf ihr ursprüngliches Thema zu sprechen. »Ganz im Gegenteil zeigen wir ihm sogar damit, dass wir immer noch Biss haben. Denn was wäre eine Mördersekte ohne Durchschlagskraft, ohne das gewisse Etwas, die Aura der Furcht und Einschüchterung? Psychologie, mein Kleiner, nichts weiter. Solltest du es jemals so weit bringen, dass du selbst mit unseren Kunden in Kontakt trittst, dann wirst du das sehr nützlich finden.«

Es schien Lucien zunächst widersinnig, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Sinn machte es.

»Wir haben also unser, hm, Profil«, sagte er. »Wir werben sozusagen Kunden damit, dass wir ihnen zeigen, dass man mit uns rechnen muss. Dass wir _gefährlich_ sind und damit die optimalen Henker für ihre Opfer.«

»Du hast es erfasst.«

»Das klingt mir zu profan.«

Vicente schwieg für einen Moment. »Nun, jeder muss von etwas leben. Ich sehe keinen Widerspruch zu unseren religiösen Motiven. Wir töten im Namen von Sithis und wollen gleichzeitig unser täglich Brot verdienen. Warum nicht beides miteinander verbinden? Unserem Fürchterlichen Vater schadet es nicht und er hat uns auch nie vermittelt, dass er mit diesem Weg nicht einverstanden ist.«

Nun war es Lucien, der schwieg und darüber nachdachte. Ihm gefiel dieser Denkansatz mit einem Male nicht mehr so wirklich. Bis jetzt hatte er Geld als etwas Wunderbares gesehen, etwas, das er bis dahin nie besessen hatte, das ihm aber nun Tür und Tor öffnete. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er Sithis dienen. Immerhin war es er, der ihn aus der Gosse der Kaiserstadt geholt und ihm ein neues und vor allem besseres Leben ermöglicht hatte.

Konnte er zwei Herren dienen? Sithis und dem Geld? Er bezweifelte es. Also sollte er besser wählen. Geld war nur Mittel zum Zweck, worin seine eigentlichen Leidenschaft lag, war das Töten. Und das tat er zu Ehren seines Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis. Damit war die Wahl einfach.

»Lassen wir das, Lucien«, sagte Vicente und erhob sich. »Die Sonne geht bald auf und ich bin müde. Lass uns schlafen gehen.«

Da es nur ein Bett in dem Raub gab, das bei weitem nicht genug Platz bot für zwei Personen, blieb Lucien nur der Platz vor dem Kamin. Er nahm es ohne zu klagen hin, immerhin hatte er schon weitaus unbequemer geschlafen. Außerdem war der Teppich durchaus weich, zusätzlich gepolstert durch das Bettzeug, das sie für ihre Reise ohnehin mitgenommen hatten. So konnte es sich der Junge durchaus bequem einrichten, rollte sich zusammen, genoss die Wärme des verglimmenden Feuers und war alsbald eingeschlafen.

 

Als er in der Abenddämmerung aufwachte, sah er, dass Vicente bereits munter war. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen meidend, stand er seitlich am Fenster und sah hinaus. Sicher hatte er bemerkt, dass der Junge bereits munter war, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Lucien streckte sich und gähnte. Er hatte durchaus gut geschlafen.

Da bemerkte er auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett das Essen. Es zwar für zwei gedeckt, aber noch nicht angerührt.

Nun wandte sich Vicente doch zu ihm um. »Guten Abend, mein kleiner Freund«, sagte er. »Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Das Essen steht schon bereit, Hal-Liurz hat es vorhin gebracht. Nimm, was du willst.«

»Warum hat sie für zwei Personen gebracht?«, fragte Lucien. »Ihr scheint nichts davon haben zu wollen, Meister Valtieri – und nützen würde es Euch ja nicht viel.«

»Der Schein, Stift, der Schein. Keiner in Schloss Skingrad außer dem Grafen weiß, wer oder was ich bin.«

Das leuchtete ein. Lucien freute sich, da er umso mehr Essen abbekam. Da sein Magen bereits seinen Hunger anmeldete, zögerte er nicht lang.

»Habt Ihr schon irgendeine Idee, wie wir vorgehen können?«, fragte er mit vollem Mund, während er sich auf die Pasteten stürzte.

Vicente beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Braue und einem Schmunzeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen. »Pass bloß auf, dass du deine Finger nicht mitisst.«

»Das schmeckt!«, protestierte der Junge.

»Na, dann ist ja gut. Und ja, so in etwa. Wirklich ausgereift ist meine Idee noch nicht, aber daran können wir ja zusammen arbeiten.«

»Was schwebt Euch denn vor?«

»Vampire sind, wie du weißt, Meister der Täuschung. Selbst ihresgleichen können sie hinter’s Licht führen. Ich spüre lediglich ihre Anwesenheit irgendwo in der Stadt, kann sie aber nicht genau lokalisieren. Da ich ehrlich gesagt den Bonus ungern verschenken möchte, habe ich mir überlegt, dass wir uns einfach von ihnen finden lassen, statt sie zu suchen.«

»Das könnte gefährlich werden«, warf Lucien ein.

Vicente nickte. »Durchaus. Aber wir werden schließlich auch nicht durch die Straßen marschieren und verkünden, dass wir Vampirjäger sind. Das wäre zu auffällig. Nein, wenn wir sie anlocken, dann zu unseren Bedingungen. Wir werden uns umhören, vorsichtig Nachforschungen anstellen und möglichst viel über unser Ziel herausfinden. Ich hörte, dass du darin einiges Talent gezeigt hast.«

Lucien war skeptisch. »Malik und die anderen in Skyrim sind dieser Ansicht, ja. Aber ich weiß nicht …«, sagte er. »Aber das ist doch nicht wirklich der Grund, warum Ihr mich unbedingt dabei haben wolltet, oder? Ich mein, ich habe lediglich den Rang eines Eliminators und ein wirklich guter Kämpfer bin ich auch nicht. Ich sehe ehrlich gesagt meinen Nutzen auf dieser Mission nicht.«

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verblassten mittlerweile. Vicente betrachtete das schwindende Licht auf dem Boden. Dann hob er zu Luciens Verblüffung eine Hand und hielt sie in das Licht. Rauch stieg von seiner Haut auf, sie rötete sich und begann aufzuplatzen. Er verzog das Gesicht und senkte seine Hand wieder. Sofort begann seine verbrannte Haut zu heilen.

»Nein, von wirklich großem Nutzen bist du mir hier nicht«, stimmte er zu. »Es hat … persönliche Gründe.“«

Er setzte sich auf das Bett, um mit Lucien auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Lucien war verwirrt und schwieg lieber, um abzuwarten, was nun passieren würde.

»Ich will dir zeigen, was es heißt, ein Vampir zu sein«, eröffnete Vicente. »Das hier«, er hob seine Hand, auf der sich mittlerweile rosafarbene Haut gebildet hatte, »ist nur ein kleiner Teil. Ich habe seit Tagen kein Blut mehr getrunken, weshalb mich selbst meine Kleidung nur noch bedingt vor der Sonne schützt. Gleichzeitig sind meine Kräfte nun am stärksten, Kräfte, wie kein Mensch oder Mer sie jemals besitzen könnte.«

»Und … warum wollt Ihr mir das zeigen?«, fragte Lucien nach. Ihm war das alles ziemlich suspekt.

»Weil du mir sehr am Herzen liegst, Stift«, eröffnete sein Mentor ihm. »Ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn du eines Tages nicht mehr unter uns weilen würdest.«

In Luciens Kopf arbeitete es. Mit dieser unerwarteten Offenbarung war er definitiv überfordert. Vicente schien so schnell keine Antwort zu erwarten, worum der Junge froh war, denn er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte sagen sollen.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, fügte Vicente an: »Ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass du dich jetzt schon festlegst. Aber vielleicht behältst du mein Angebot im Kopf und kommst in ein paar Jahren darauf zurück. Mich würde es freuen.«

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich. »Aber nun ruft die Arbeit«, sagte er. »Hast du genug gegessen?«

Lucien nickte, froh, dass das Thema für den Moment durch war und er sich auf etwas konzentrieren konnte, das ihn nicht völlig überforderte.

»Gut. Dann pack deine Sachen, zieh dir etwas Unauffälliges über deine Rüstung und komm. Wir wollen in die örtliche Taverne, etwas trinken und mit den Leuten dort reden.«

»Fallt Ihr nicht auf?«

Vicentes Lächeln war raubtierhaft. »Nicht, wenn ich ein wenig nachhelfe. Und vielleicht schon das unsere Beute hervor.«

Er wandte sich dem Kamin zu und untersuchte ihn kurz. Dann drückte er gegen einen der Ziegelsteine. »Und da haben wir das Herzstück dieses Zimmers«, sagte er.

Zu Luciens größtem Erstaunen glitt die Feuerstelle zur Seite und verschwand in der Wand. Dahinter wurde ein dunkler Gang sichtbar.

»Schloss Skingrad ist durchzogen mit etlichen Geheimgängen«, sagte Vicente. »Das sind viele der Fürstensitze in Cyrodiil. Die meisten Fürsten wissen nicht, dass ihre kleinen Geheimnisse für uns keine Geheimnisse sind. Graf Hassildor muss sich wirklich sehr sicher sein, dass seine Feine uns nicht anheuern werden, wenn er mir freiwillig dieses Wissen in die Hände gibt. Fast schon etwas leichtsinnig von ihm.«

Lucien lugte in den Gang. Muffige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. »Was ist eigentlich mit der Gräfin?«, fragte er. »Hat Hassildor überhaupt eine Frau?«

Vicente nahm eine Fackel von der Wand des Ganges und entzündete sie mit einem einfachen Feuerzauber. Dann ging er voran. Der Junge folgte.

»Ja, er hat eine Frau, aber sie ist angeblich schwer krank«, sagte der Vampir. »Mir gegenüber hat er sie nie erwähnt, aber ich habe aus reiner Neugierde ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt. Sie ist ebenfalls eine Vampirin, anders als ihr Graf Gemahl lehnt sie ihr Geschenk jedoch ab. Sie verweigerte zu lange jegliche Nahrungsaufnahme und verfiel vor wenigen Monaten in einen tiefen Schlaf, aus dem sie seitdem nicht mehr erwacht ist.«

»Sie ist … verhungert?«, fragte Lucien. Konnte man das so sagen? Oder musste es eher »verdursten« heißen?

»Nein, sie lebt noch«, sagte sein Mentor. »Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie lange ein Vampir in diesem Zustand überdauern kann, schließlich habe ich es nie auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Der Graf sucht ein Heilmittel, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er fündig wird. Hat die porphyrische Hämophilie ihr Endstadium, den ausgewachsenen Vampirismus, erreicht, ist sie nicht mehr zu heilen. Fast tut mir der Graf leid.«

Wirklich Mitleid für Graf Hassildor konnte Lucien nicht empfinden. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Hat denn schon einmal jemand versucht, Vampirismus im Endstadium zu heilen?«, wollte er wissen.

Nun war es an Vicente, mit den Schultern zu zucken. »Warum sollte man das wollen?«, sagte er. »Ich wüsste von nichts dergleichen. Es ist ein Geschenk, Lucien, und ich würde niemals wollen, dass es mir irgendwer wegnimmt.«

Der Gang war offenbar nicht oft benutzt. Staub lag auf dem Boden und hatte sich in den Fugen zwischen den Mauersteinen abgesetzt. Lucien hatte schnell die Orientierung in dem engen, sich windenden Gang verloren, doch Vicente wusste anscheinend, wo er hin wollte. Zielstrebig ging er voran und bog mal hier, mal da ab. Er war definitiv nicht das erste Mal hier.

»Habt Ihr eine Vermutung, warum der Graf ausgerechnet Euch an sich heranlässt?«, fragte Lucien nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

»Ganz ehrlich: Keine Ahnung«, gestand Vicente. »Cassius hat bestimmt schon den Witz mit dem Kammerjäger angebracht, oder? So wirklich weiß es keiner, und gefragt habe ich den werten Herrn Grafen auch nie. Immerhin darf ich manchmal auf seinen Banketten sein, und das ist es wert, ein paar Fragen dafür offen zu lassen, finde ich. Vielleicht hast du auch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu, dann wirst du sehen, was ich meine. Seine Köche wissen wirklich exzellentes Perlhuhn zuzubereiten!«

Manchmal fragte sich Lucien, ob sich alles im Grunde genommen nur ums Essen drehte. Nun, es stimmte schon, dass gutes Essen ein wahrer Hochgenuss war, aber er kannte Freuden, die weit jenseits dem waren. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass irgendwer so gut kochen konnte wie Malik. Er vermisste dessen Linseneintopf durchaus ein wenig.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit sie in dem unterirdischen Gangsystem zugebracht hatten. Als sie es jedoch verließen, umschloss sie dunkle Nacht. Es musste also bereits eine ganze Weile vergangen sein, kein Sonnenlicht war mehr am Himmel zu sehen.

Sie befanden sich in der Stadt, anscheinend in einer abgelegenen Ecke hinter der Kapelle. Lucien befand die Anlage der Gänge mit einem Schlag für äußerst klug, denn so konnten sie unbemerkt ein- und ausgehen. Sicher gab es auch Gänge, die gänzlich aus der Stadt herausführten. Schlau.

»Und nun, Lucien, auf zur Herberge Zur Westebene«, sagte Vicente. Er schlug sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und hieß Lucien, dasselbe zu tun.

So vermummt waren sie nichts weiter als nächtliche Reisende, die ein Bett für die Nacht suchten. Die weiten Umhänge verbargen ihre Rüstungen und Waffen vor neugierigen Augen. Vicente trug lediglich sein Claymore offen zur Schau; da die Wildnis ein gefährlicher Ort zum Reisen war, würde niemand Fragen stellen.

»Denk daran, wir sind unauffällig wie ein Schatten«, erinnerte der Vampir seinen Schützling. »Wir stellen keine Fragen, wir beobachten nur und hören zu. Vorerst. Wir wollen ja nichts überstürzen.«

Vicente führte Lucien sicher durch die Stadt. Nur ein paar Wachen und Nachtschwärmer waren momentan ihre Weggefährten, ansonsten war alles still in der Stadt. Lediglich die Taverne hörte Lucien bereits aus einiger Entfernung, Stimmengewirr, durchdrungen von Musik.

Der Vampir zögerte nicht, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Lucien schlüpfte hinter ihm in die gute Stube.

Warte Luft schwappte ihnen entgegen, geschwängert mit den Gerüchen einer belebten Taverne: die Ausdünstungen vieler Leiber auf beengtem Raum, Essen, Bier und auch Tabaksrauch.

Niemand hatte die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt, denn anscheinend war gerade irgendeine Feier im Gange. Die Leute tanzten auf den Tischen und sangen ausgiebig, während eine Musikergruppe auf ein paar Fässern eine flotte Melodie fiedelte. Es war laut, es war stickig und es war hektisch. Lucien fühlte die Energie förmlich, die in der Luft im Takt der Musik schwang.

Vorsichtig drängte sich Vicente durch die Leibermassen, und Lucien war bemüht, dichtauf zu bleiben. Der Vampir strebte eine etwas ruhigere Ecke des Schankraumes an, die weitestgehend in Schatten gehüllt war. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich. Unter seiner Kapuze blitzen kurz die gebleckten Fangzähne hervor und er schnüffelte. Doch dann schien er sich wieder zu besinnen.

»Diese Stadt braucht wirklich dringend eine zweite Taverne«, kommentierte er nur.

Lucien setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank und war froh, aus dem Gedränge heraus zu sein. Zufrieden betrachtete er seine Beute, eine Handvoll Septime, eher sie sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

»Gewitztes Bürschchen, du«, sagte Vicente, dem das freilich nicht entgangen war.

»Das war nicht wirklich schwer«, schwächte der Junge ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie beendeten das Thema, als eine leicht bekleidete Schankmagd vorbei kam. Sie wackelte auffallend vor Vicente mit ihrem offenherzigen Dekolleté, doch diesen schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Unbeeindruckt gab er seine Bestellung auf. Anscheinend beleidigt zog sie wieder ab.

»Frauen sind seltsam«, kommentierte Lucien, der der Waldelfe nachdenklich nachsah.

»Lucien, weißt du, wir sollten wirklich demnächst in Betracht ziehen, aus dir einen ganzen Mann zu machen«, beschloss Vicente. »Elfen sind definitiv nicht nach meinem Geschmack, aber abgesehen davon ist sie doch wirklich ansehnlich. Dass du kein Auge für so etwas hast, tse, tse, tse.«

Der Junge wurde wieder einmal rot bis hinter die Ohren. »Ich sehe keinen Bedarf dafür«, warf er hastig ein. »Was bringt es mir denn?«

»Eine Menge Freunden, glaub mir.«

Lucien war sich nicht sicher, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht, dass Vicente das nicht näher erläuterte.

Die Kellnerin kam indes mit Vicentes Bestellung wieder. Dieses Mal wirkte sie kühl und distanziert und kokettierte nicht mit Vicente.

»Elfen«, murmelte er. »Sie wirken immer so arrogant und distanziert. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu sehr von Caelwen geprägt. Sie ist eine Schreckschraube, oder?«

Lucien sah seinen Mentor groß an. »So etwas könnt Ihr doch nicht über unsere Schwester sagen!«, empörte er sich.

Doch der Vampir winkte nur ab. »Kein Gebot verbietet es mir«, sagte er nur, während er zu seinem Bierkrug griff. »Und sind wir ehrlich: Es lässt sich nicht schönreden, sie ist es. Aber sie ist eine exzellente Magierin, daran lässt sich nicht rütteln und nicht schütteln.«

Lucien hatte ebenfalls einen Krug Bier bekommen, sowie einen Laib Brot und Käse. Beides war frisch und sehr schmackhaft. Er biss herzhaft hinein und spülte es dann mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Bier hinter.

Als er den Krug wieder absetzte, musste der Vampir neben ihm herzhaft lachen. »Wenn wir jetzt einen Spiegel hätten!«, kommentierte er. »Du hast einen wunderschönen Bart aus Bierschaum.“«

Lucien wischte sich hastig über den Mund. Wie peinlich! »Wir sollten uns besser auf die Gäste und unseren Auftrag konzentrieren», murmelte er hastig.

»Stimmt«, wurde Vicente wieder ernst. »Ich vergaß wieder einmal, dass du nicht so feine Sinne hast wie ich und dich nicht auf beides konzentrieren kannst.«

Lucien widmete sich dankbar seiner Umgebung. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich noch nicht völlig blamiert hatte. Und dann hielt sein Mentor auch noch so hohe Stücke auf ihn! Eine große Ehre für ihn, das ja, aber gelegentlich zweifelte Lucien, ob es auch wirklich angemessen war.

Die Gesellschaft, die an diesem Abend hier versammelt war, war wohl ein Junggesellenabschied. Die Meisten der Anwesenden waren junge Männer, die ausgelassen feierten. Gelegentlich wurden Trinksprüche erhoben, ansonsten aber wurde die meiste Zeit wild gelacht und getanzt. Sie alle waren ausnahmslos mehr oder weniger betrunken. Solange die Inneneinrichtung allerdings nicht allzu sehr beschädigt wurde, schien es den Wirt nicht allzu sehr zu stören. Er konnte ordentlich ausschenken.

Lucien sinnierte, wie es wohl wäre, einer Hochzeit das gewisse Etwas zu geben. Man könnte den Ehering vergiften oder die Braut im Hochzeitsbett erstechen. Das würde sicher ein großer Spaß sein! Knifflig, keine Frage, aber ausgesprochen delikat.

Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. _Konzentration!_ Er musste auf die Anwesenden achten sowie das, was sie sagten.

»Lucien«, sagte Vicente unvermittelt. »Ich glaube, wir haben Besuch. Unser Bonus ist nahe.«

Lucien musste einen Augenblick überlegen, ehe er verstand, was Vicente damit meinte. Dann sagte er nur: »Oh!«

Vicente selbst strahlte keine Begeisterungsstürme an. Er erhob sich lediglich ruhig und bedeutete dem Jungen, ihm nachzufolgen, ehe er sich umwandte und nach oben zu den Gästezimmern ging.

»Habt Ihr einen Plan, Meister?«, fragte Lucien leise. Er hielt seine Stimme lieber bedeckt, denn er fürchtete, dass die Vampire, die sie jagten, ihn sonst hören könnten. Wahrscheinlich eine dumme Befürchtung, aber sicher war sicher.

»Sie sind im Hinterhof«, sagte der Vampir und schnüffelte, als wolle er noch einmal sicher gehen. »Von einem der Gästezimmer aus können wir sie hoffentlich ungesehen beobachten. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, dass sie uns beinahe unvorbereitet erwischt hätten – und eigentlich sind wir auch nicht genügend vorbereitet, sind wir ehrlich. Zeige also höchste Vorsicht, Lucien.«

Der Junge nickte und trat noch leiser auf als ohnehin schon.

Vicente untersuchte die Türen der Gästezimmer, ehe er eine für geeignet hielt, das Schloss kackte und eintrat. Der Raum war bis auf ein Bett und eine Truhe leer, ein Fenster ging jedoch zum Hinterhof hinaus. Geduckt huschten sie zum Fenster und lugten vorsichtig hinaus, darauf bedacht, dass niemand von draußen sie würde sehen können.

Drei dunkle Gestalten standen dort, allesamt in weite Umhänge gehüllt, die ihre Gestalten verschleierten. Sie betrachteten das Gasthaus und schienen etwas miteinander zu bereden.

»Das sind sie«, wisperte Vicente. »Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, dass ich da bin, aber dich werden sie unter all den anderen Sterblichen nicht ausmachen können.«

»Wissen sie, dass wir sie jagen?«, fragte Lucien.

»Schwer zu sagen«, räumte Vicente nach einem kurzen Überlegen ein. »Sicher ist nur, dass sie mich als Konkurrenz betrachten. Ein anderer Vampir in ihrem Territorium, der nicht absolut sicher auf ihrer Seite steht, ist für Wilde immer erst einmal eine Bedrohung. Wir müssen auf unser Glück hoffen, dass sie nicht wissen, dass der Graf uns auf sie angesetzt hat, das könnte uns einen Vorteil bringen.«

Eine der Gestalten deutete auf das erste Stockwerk ungefähr in ihre Richtung.

Erschrocken duckte sich Lucien weg. »Haben sie uns bemerkt?«, wisperte er.

Vicente, obgleich auch er sich geduckt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. »Ihre Sinne werden durch die vielen Reize der Gäste im Schankraum getrübt und irritiert. Sie wissen nur, dass ich in der Nähe bin, können mich aber nicht genau ausmachen.«

Erleichtert atmete der junge Assassine auf.

Für einen Moment hüllte sich sein Mentor in nachdenkliches Schweigen und runzelte die Stirn. Dann merkte er auf. »Pass auf, Lucien, wir machen es so«, sagte er. »Sicher gibt es einen Weg hinauf auf’s Dach, ohne dass wir dabei von ihnen bemerkt werden. Vielleicht eine Dachluke oder etwas in der Art. Von dort aus kann ich angreifen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich direkt am Kampf beteiligst, hast du das verstanden, Lucien?«

Er nickte.

»Gut. Denn alles Andere wäre eine zu große Gefahr für dich. Was du machen kannst und wirst, ist, mit Feuerzaubern für Verwirrung zu sorgen. Vampire haben eine gewisse Anfälligkeit dafür. Das wird sie also hoffentlich genug aus dem Konzept bringen, dass ich mit ihnen kurzen Prozess machen kann. Sollte mir irgendwer von ihnen entwischen und sich dir zuwenden, nimm die Beine in die Hand und renn so schnell wie der Wind. Hast du auch das verstanden?«

Dafür, dass sein Mentor ihm eigentlich nur zeigen wollte, was es hieß, ein Vampir zu sein, setzte er ihm einiger Risiken aus, stelle Lucien im Stillen für sich fest. Dennoch nickte er freilich wieder. Er würde alles machen, was Meister Valtieri von ihm verlangte. Dennoch war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Vicente notfalls zurückzulassen und selbst von einem anderen Vampir verfolgt zu werden.

Nachdem sich Vicente also der Gehorsamkeit seines Schülers versichert hatte, wandte er sich lautlos vom Fenster ab und schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus. Lucien folgte ihm wie immer wie ein Schatten.

Am Ende des Ganges im oberen Stockwerk führte eine Leiter zu einer Falltür hinauf. Sie kletterten hinauf und befanden sich nun anscheinend auf einem Dachboden, vollgestellt mit allerlei Möbeln und anderer Inneneinrichtung des Gasthauses.

Vorsichtig, um nicht versehentlich irgendwo anzuecken, schlichen sie im spärlichen Licht der Monde, das durch die Dachschindeln hereinfiel, über den staubigen Dachboden. Lucien musste seine Augen sehr anstrengen, um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, doch er hielt sich dicht an Vicente, der augenscheinlich keine solchen Probleme hatte.

Unter der Führung des Vampirs fanden sie schließlich, was sie suchten. Mit aller Vorsicht öffnete Vicente die Luke und kletterte hinaus. Dann wandte er sich um und streckte die Arme aus, um Lucien nach oben zu helfen, da der Junge zu klein war, um selbst hinauszuklettern.

»Du musst mehr essen, damit du wächst, Stift«, scherzte Vicente wispernd.

Lucien widmete ihm nur einen langen Blick, behielt seine Gedanken jedoch für sich. _Sehr witzig …_

Flach auf das Dach gepresst, kletterten sie vorsichtig zum First und spähten hinüber und hinab in den Hof. Noch immer schienen die drei Vampire nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sich ihr Jäger soeben an sie anschlich.

»Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Lucien«, wisperte Vicente. »Auf mein Zeichen hin, bewirfst du sie mit Feuer.«

Lucien nickte, woraufhin sein Meister sich entfernte, um einen besseren Ausgangspunkt für seinen Angriff zu suchen. Der Junge folgte ihm mit dem Blick, behielt dabei aber auch die feindlichen Vampire im Auge. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Halse. Wie konnten sie das nur nicht hören? Außerdem bemerkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er vor Angst schlotterte! Dies war zudem nicht sein Auftrag, sondern der Vicentes, er war nur der Beobachter und Unterstützer.

Vicente hatte indes auf einem niedriger gelegenen Dach am Hof seine Position bezogen. Er sah zu Lucien und nickte. Das nahm dieser zum Anlass, um seine Zauber zu wirken.

Die Wirkung war die versprochene. Einem der Vampire brannte er den Umhang ab, welchen dieser sofort erschrocken abwarf. Die drei Vampire stoben auseinander und sahen alarmiert zu den Dächern auf, um auszumachen, von wo die Gefahr drohte. Schon flogen weitere Feuerbälle heran. Mit einem Brüllen stürzte sich Vicente mit gezogenem Claymore wie ein Raubvogel auf Beutefang von oben auf die Vampire herab. Er konnte keinem von ihnen den Schädel spalten, dafür wichen sie ihm zu schnell aus. Dennoch erwischte er sie auf kaltem Fuße.

Dann ging alles rasend schnell.


	20. Der untreue Graf

Graf Hassildor hatte sich ausgesprochen erfreut gezeigt, als sie ihm die Köpfe der Vampire präsentierten. Anscheinend hatte selbst er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie noch in der Folgenacht ihren Erfolg erzielen konnten. Also hatte er zum versprochenen Bonus, eine gehörige Portion Goldes, noch mehrere Flaschen seines besten Weines dazu gelegt. Vicente zeigte sich im höchsten Maße erfreut.

»Am besten trinken wir den Wein gleich jetzt«, schlug er vor. »Ansonsten macht ihn und Cassius noch streitig. Er ist bloß neidisch, weil ich kostenlos so guten Wein bekomme und er nicht, ich sag’s dir!«

»Ihr musstest aber auch ganz schön dafür schuften!«, erinnerte Lucien. »Ich finde das nur gerecht.«

Der Kampf war beeindruckend gewesen – aber zugleich auch furchteinflößend. Es waren Gewalten aufeinander getroffen, die weit über das menschliche Maß hinausgingen, die sogar weit über das hinausgingen, was Lucien jemals erreichen würde. Er hatte bis jetzt von Vicente bisher zumeist nur als einen aristokratischen Bücherwurm gedacht, der nur gelegentlich zur Waffe griff, um seine Familie zu verteidigen. Hier, in der direkten Konfrontation mit Gegner, die ihm mehr als gewachsen waren, zeigte er, dass er mehr war, so viel mehr als nur das.

Der Junge war noch immer am überlegen, was er daraus mitnehmen wollte. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er nun auch ein bisschen Angst vor seinem Mentor.

Vicente war seit jenem Abend nicht mehr auf sein Angebot eingegangen, ein Umstand, um den Lucien sehr froh war. Er hätte sonst nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Wäre der Vampir brüskiert gewesen, wenn er es ausgeschlagen hätte? Hätte er ihn zu einer Entscheidung gedrängt, wenn er um mehr Bedenkzeit gebeten hätte? Doch Vicente schien alle Geduld der Welt und kein Problem damit zu haben, vielleicht durchaus Jahre auf eine Antwort seines Schülers zu warten.

Wie Vicente prophezeit hatte, machte Cassius ihnen den Wein streitig.

»Ihr werdet nie im Leben die ganzen zehn Flaschen allein saufen!«, protestierte er. »Kommt, Vicente, wenigstens eine Flasche, bitte.«

Doch der Vampir blieb unerbittlich. Er hob lediglich mit ansonsten ausdruckslosem Gesicht eine Augenbraue. »Die Arbeit hatten immer noch Lucien und ich«, sagte er. »Ich finde, uns gebührt der Lohn.«

»Eure Sturheit in manchen Angelegenheiten ist wirklich bemerkenswert – manchmal zu unserem Leidwesen«, mischte sich nun auch Tsonashap ein. »Seht Ihr, Ihr seid ein Vampir. Eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, durchaus. Aber was nützt es Euch, wenn Ihr außer Blut keine anderen Genüsse in ihrer Ganzheit wertschätzen könnt.«

Lucien hielt sich grinsend im Hintergrund. Am Ende war der Wein noch immer Vicentes Lohn, den er hier verteidigen musste. Er hatte lediglich einen Teil davon abbekommen.

»Und Ihr seid ein Argonier, der kaum etwas anderes isst außer Fisch«, konterte Vicente. »Ich denke, damit haben wir die gleichen Grundbedingungen und ich immer noch ein größeres Recht auf den Wein.«

Die anderen Familienmitglieder waren wie eine Meute hungriger Hunde, als sie spitzbekommen hatten, mit welcher Beute sie nach Hause gekommen waren. Lucien amüsierte das Schauspiel köstlich, Vicente hingegen war sichtlich genervt von dem Theater, das um den Wein gemacht wurde.

Schlussendlich mussten sie jedoch nur eine einzige Flasche der gierigen Meute opfern, alles in allem also eine gute Bilanz. Damit war die Sache durch und alles ging wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf.

Wenige Tage später jedoch rief Proximo Lucien in einer, wie sich herausstellen sollte, ungewöhnlichen Sache zu sich.

»Nein, es ist kein neuer Auftrag für dich«, sagte der Zufluchtsleiter sogleich. »Ich hätte zwar ein paar, aber die können auch warten.«

Lucien runzelte die Stirn und schwieg abwartend, was nun kommen würde.

»Sares ist tot und jemand muss seinen Platz füllen, nicht zuletzt auch, um Mirabelle weiter auszubilden«, sagte Proximo. „Meisterin Drewani äußerte ihre Bedenken, aber schlussendlich argumentierte sie nur mit deinem Alter. Dass du kaum älter seiest als das Mädchen und so weiter. Sie sah ein, dass das ein schwaches Argument ist.«

Lucien fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. »Habe ich … das richtig verstanden?«, fragte er zögerlich. » _Ich_ soll an der Stelle Meister Areles‘ Mirabelle unterrichten?!« Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

»Du brauchst deswegen kein Fass aufzumachen, Stift«, erinnerte Proximo ihn schmunzelnd. »Früher oder später hättest du ohnehin die eine oder andere Ausbilderrolle bekommen. Ich verstehe ja das Argument deines jungen Alters – und auch deines kometenhaften Aufstieges, und sind wir ehrlich, das ist er. Noch keiner hatte in deinem Alter den Rang eines Eliminators. Aber schlussendlich hast du immer und immer wieder deinen Wert unter Beweis gestellt.«

Lucien klappte erst einige Male erfolglos den Mund auf und wieder zu, ehe er einen Ton herausbekam. »Aber ich bin nicht einmal annähernd so gut wie Meister Areles!«, protestierte er.

»Allein, was den Bogen betrifft«, erinnerte der vernarbte Kaiserliche ihn. »Und dagegen lässt sich einiges unternehmen. Aber schlussendlich bist du äußerst geschickt, was die Künste der Heimlichkeit angeht. Vor allem sie sollst du dem Mädchen lehren. Zeige ihr auch, was du mit dem Bogen bereits gelernt hast, das wird gleichzeitig dir auch ein wenig weiterhelfen.«

»Und … und was ist, wenn ich gar nicht weiß, wie man jemandem etwas beibringt?«, stammelte Lucien weiter.

»Und was ist, wenn ich dir befehle zu tun, was ich dir sage?« Proximo lächelte beschwichtigend, dann klopfte er dem Jungen auf die Schulter. »Wir sollten aufhören, von dir als Jungen zu denken. Du bist kein Kind mehr, schon lange nicht. Du hast im Namen unseres Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis Leben genommen und Blut vergossen, hast die Dunkelheit über unsere Feinde gebracht. Du bist ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Bürschchen, Stift.«

Aber das blieb hängen. Lucien machte ein langes Gesicht. Den Spitznamen würde er wohl nie wieder loswerden.

Er sah ein, dass er wohl nicht darum herum kam, den Lehrer für Mirabelle zu geben. Er sah ebenso ein, dass das eine große Auszeichnung für ihn war. Und es stimmte ja: Er war ein Eliminator, nur einen Rang unter dem des Assassinen und damit eigentlich kaum schlechter als die meisten Mitglieder der Familie. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt stand es ihm deutlich vor Augen. Was er getan hatte, um diesen Rang einzunehmen, war ihm selbstverständlich erschienen, aber das war es bei weitem nicht. Er war jung und hatte bereits einmal gezeigt, dass er den Übermut und die Heißblütigkeit der Jugend besaß. Aber er hatte ebenso gezeigt, dass er aus seinen Fehlern lernen konnte. Während er in den nächsten Tagen vermehrt auf die Gespräche mit seinen Dunklen Geschwistern achtete, wurde ihm deutlich, dass er damit eine große Reife gezeigt hatte, die man von jemandem wie ihm nicht unbedingt erwartete.

Mirabelle zeigte sich ausgesprochen erfreut, dass Lucien sie nun in den Künsten der Heimlichkeit und des Bogenschießens unterrichtete. Sie war zudem ausgesprochen wissbegierig und hing förmlich an seinen Lippen. Lucien wusste zunächst nicht so wirklich, wie er an die ganze Sache herangehen sollte, doch mit den Tagen und Wochen wurde er vertrauter mit seiner neuen Aufgabe. Zudem halfen ihm Tsonashap und Vicente, wenn es darum ging, seinen Lehrmethoden mehr Schliff zu verleihen.

»Du bist zu nachlässig mit dem Mädchen«, war dabei der häufigste Satz, der fiel.

»Aber sie ist doch ein Mädchen!«, protestierte Lucien.

»Na und? Macht ihr Opfer einen Unterschied, ob es von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen erstochen wird? Es wird wohl kaum sanfter mit ihr umgehen, nur weil sie ein Mädchen ist.«

Lucien ging auf, dass genau darin Mirabelles Stärke lag: Sie war ein Mädchen, klein und unschuldig, mit großen, rehbraunen Augen, einer Stubsnase und Sommersprossen. Wäre da nicht der harte Zug um ihren Mund, man hätte sie glatt für die Unschuld in Person halten können.

»Gut«, lobte Vicente, als Lucien ihm seine Überlegungen mitteilte. »Und genau das müssen wir weiter herausformen. Wenn sie lernt, ihr Äußeres in der richtigen Weise zu nutzen, kann es sie zu einer ausgesprochen tödlichen Waffe machen.«

Es war auch für Lucien ein Lernprozess herauszufinden, was der beste Weg war, jemanden etwas beizubringen. So einfach, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte, war es nicht. Ihr einfach zu sagen, was sie machen sollte, war nicht immer zielführend, das erkannte er schnell, die Dinge seiner Schülerin so zu erklären, dass sie es auch verstand, keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Zu Beginn war es eine Geduldsprobe für ihn. Seine Anweisungen waren glasklar gewesen, hatte er sie gerne einmal entnervt angeherrscht, warum also tat sie nicht, was er von ihr verlangte?

Und dann erinnerte er sich der Zeit, in der er sich in derselben Lage wie sie befunden hatte.

Generell half es sehr, an Sares zu denken. Wie würde er es anstellen? Wie würde er vorgehen, Mirabelle zu vermitteln, was sie können musste?

In der Tat brachte der Unterricht auch Lucien enorm voran. Mirabelle hinterfragte Dinge, auf die Lucien teils von allein niemals gekommen wäre. Dann war es an ihm, ihr ihre Fragen zu beantworten, was sich durchaus als Herausforderung herausstellen konnte; sie wollte alles ganz genau wissen. Und wenn sie diesen und jenen Handgriff etwas veränderte? So etwa? Würde das von Nutzen sein? Und warum etwas auf genau diese Art und Weise machen? Gab es dafür etwa irgendeine Regel?

Sie war ein bodenloses Fass voller Fragen. In gewisser Weise lernten sie beide viel voneinander.

Mirabelle war eine ungemein wissbegierige Schülerin. Bald schon folgte sie Lucien wie ein Schatten überall hin, es sei denn, er verbot es ihr ausdrücklich. Er empfand ihr Verhalten als unangenehm, zumal seine Familienmitglieder in der Zuflucht alsbald scherzten, er hätte eine Verehrerin. Freilich wollte er davon nichts wissen. Insgeheim sah er sehr wohl, dass das Bretonenmädchen an ihm hing wie eine Klette. Nicht einmal er hing so sehr an den Rockschößen Vicentes. Glaubte er zumindest.

Gelegentlich gab sie sich dennoch sehr … mädchenhaft. Ihre »fünf Minuten« nannte es Lucien, in denen sie aufmüpfig und besserwisserisch wurde. Sie schien manchmal zu vergessen, dass er, obwohl kaum älter, deutlich höher im Rang stand als sie. Erinnerte er sie jedoch daran, dann spurte sie sofort, wieder durch und durch eine stille Bewunderin seines Können. Er nahm es hin, wie es war.

Ganz unvermittelt stolperte er in Sprecherin Drewani.

Es waren bereits mehrere Monate vergangen, seit Lucien ein Teil der Ausbildung Mirabelles übertragen worden war, als die Sprecherin unvermittelt in der Zuflucht auftauchte.

Erschrocken sprang Lucien zurück und murmelte hastig eine Entschuldigung. Wie peinlich!

Die Sprecherin schien davon jedoch nur wenig beeindruckt. Sie musterte ihn nur schweigend von oben bis unten, während sie ihre Kapuze zurückschlug. Ihr Blick war ausdruckslos.

Lucien ging auf, dass er die Sprecherin bisher noch nie ohne ihre Kapuze gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war für ihn lediglich ein schattenhafter Schemen gewesen. Irgendwie überraschte es ihn jedoch, als er ein ganz gewöhnliches Gesicht einer Dunkelelfe erblickte. Lediglich eine kleine Narbe verunzierte ihr Gesicht und verzog ihren Mund, sodass es aussah, als würde sie jederzeit spöttisch lächeln.

»Der jüngste Eliminator, den wir haben, und dazu auch noch mit einem Bildungsauftrag belegt«, sagte sie, nachdem die Musterung beendet war. »Du hast dich gut gemacht, auch äußerlich. Dünn bist du immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so mickrig. Und der erste Schatten eines Bartes ist ebenfalls auf deinem Kinn zu sehen, sieh an. Das hätte wohl keiner geglaubt, als du den Weg in den Schoß unserer Familie gefunden hattest.«

Verlegen senkte Lucien den Blick und errötete. »Ihr ehrt mich, Sprecherin Drewani«, nuschelte er. Ausgerechnet sie belebte ihn mit so viel Lob!

Nun schien sich doch der Hauch eines Schmunzelns auf ihr Gesicht zu legen. »Doch genug des Geschwätz«, sagte sie. »Ich bin hier, um mich in ernsten Angelegenheiten direkt an alle Mitglieder der Zuflucht zu wenden. Bringe mir Cassius Proximo herbei.«

Lucien sah zu, dass er eilig nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und den Zufluchtsleiter herbeirief.

Dass Arela Drewani höchstselbst in die Zuflucht kam, um zu ihren Mitgliedern zu sprechen, sorgte für einigen Wirbel. Lucien lebte lange genug hier, um zu wissen, dass die Sprecherin nur höchst selten und in wichtigen Angelegenheiten die Zuflucht aufsuchte. Sie waren also alle sehr angespannt, als sie sich im Hauptraum der Zuflucht versammelten, um zu hören, was die Sprecherin ihnen zu sagen hatte.

»Unsere Brüder und Schwestern in Morrowind wurden vollends zerschlagen«, begann sie geradeheraus. Beunruhigtes Gemurmel erhob sich sogleich, das jedoch sofort verstummte, als sie fortfuhr: »Nach dem Angriff auf die Zuflucht in Ald’ruhn durch die verräterischen Morag Tong rotteten sich die Überlebenden um Sprecher Ak’ari zusammen und suchten in Balmora ein Versteck. Lange konnten sie dort nicht ausharren, die Schlagen fanden sie und vernichteten jeden, dessen sie handhabt wurden.«

»Und Sprecher Ak’ari? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?«, fragte Cassius. Die Besorgnis war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

»Er wurde ebenso wie alle anderen bei dem Überfall getötet«, sagte Drewani mit harter Stimme. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich, und Lucien meinte für einen kurzen Augenblick, ein loderndes Inferno in ihren roten Dunmer-Augen zu sehen.

»Tot?«, murmelten manche entsetzt. Das Blut wich ihnen allen aus den Gesichtern.

»Banus Alor übernahm bereits seinen Posten, ein enger Vertrauter des Sprechers«, fuhr die Sprecherin fort. »Doch in Morrowind ist niemand mehr, den er leiten könnte. Er befindet sich momentan unter dem Schutz der Schwarzen Hand, ehe wir uns in Morrowind neu formieren können.«

»Nichtdestotrotz ist dies ein uneinnehmbarer Affront, der nicht unbeantwortet bleiben kann«, verkündete Cassius. Er schien seine Stimme nur noch mühsam beherrschen zu können.

»Und es auch nicht wird«, versprach die Sprecherin. »Die Morag Tong hat in den letzten Wochen vermehrt Aktivitäten gegen unsere Familie gezeigt, nicht nur in Morrowind. Nach ihrem ersten Rückschlag in Cyrodiil zogen sie sich zwar vorerst zurück, doch haben sie sich anscheinend neu formiert. Und das Beunruhigendste daran ist wohl, dass sie in vielen der Fürstentümer des Landes agieren, offensichtlich bestrebt, die Fürsten auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Einer, der dabei anscheinend gewillt ist, ganz vorne mitzuspielen, ist der junge Graf Andel Indarys.«

Proximo schnaubte. »Glaubt er in seinem jugendlichen Übermut, er könne uns ausspielen?«, stichelte er.

»Nicht nur er«, sagte Drewani. »Auch in anderen Städten gibt es Anzeichen feindlicher Aktivität. Unsere Feinde suchen Verbündete in ihrem sinnlosen Krieg gegen uns, und wir müssen zurückschlagen!«

Zustimmende Rufe erschollen. Wahre Worte der Sprecherin! Lucien hatte es zunächst mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als er vom Schicksal der Bruderschaft in Morrowind hörte. Ein Sprecher war _ermordet_ worden? Einer der Besten der Besten, die die Bruderschaft zu bieten hatte? Doch Drewanis Worte machten ihm wieder Mut, dass sie zurückschlagen und damit auch Erfolg haben würden.

»Ich werde mit Proximo die Feinheiten unseres weiteren Vorgehens besprechen«, sagte Drewani. »Doch hört: Die Schwarze Hand heißt es nicht gut, dass die Morag Tong die Adeligen dieses Landes gegen uns aufbringen will. Wir werden sie daran erinnern, wer der Meister der Schatten und des stillen Mordes ist. Und wenn wir einige von ihnen demonstrativ zu Sithis schicken müssen.«

Das waren Worte, die jeder hier gern hörte, und dementsprechend groß fiel auch die Zustimmung für Sprecherin Drewani aus.

Sie zog sich sodann mit dem Zufluchtsleiter zurück, um, wie sie angekündigt hatte, mit ihm die Details auszuarbeiten. Indes begann unter den übrigen Mitgliedern der Zuflucht aufgeregtes Gerede.

»Wir sind mächtiger als die Morag Tong«, zischelte Tsonashap. »Sie sind nur irgendeine Sekte in Morrowind, aber wir beherrschen ganz Tamriel!«

Caelwen nickte, wenn auch zögernd. »Ich sage es nicht gern, aber: Die Echse hat Recht. Lasst sie uns zu Asche verbrennen.«

»Genau!«, pflichtete ihr M’raaj-Dar bei.

Der Argonier zischelte erst, bleckte dann jedoch die Zähne, was seine Art des Grinsens war.

»Wir sollten nichts überstürzen«, beschwichtigte sie Vicente. »Es sind noch immer Proximo und Drewani, die unser weiteres Vorgehen festlegen.« Und etwas leiser fügte er an: »Aber es stimmt schon, das darf nicht ohne Gegenschlag bleiben.«

»Es macht mich wütend zu sehen, wie jemand so … herablassend mit unserer Familie umgeht«, warf nun auch Lucien ein.

»Die Zeit der Rache wird kommen, da bin ich mir sicher«, beschwichtigte Vicente sie alle. »Und ebenso sicher bin ich mir, dass wir alle in ihren Genuss kommen. Aber wie ich bereits sagte: Wir sollten nichts überstürzen.«

Da er der Ranghöchste der Anwesenden war, war das für sie das Schlusswort. Sie zerstreuten sich und gingen ihrem üblichen Tagwerk nach. Oder versuchten es zumindest. Die Neuigkeit, dass einer ihrer Sprecher von der Morag Tong getötet worden war, saß tief in ihren Knochen. Damit wurde die ganze Affäre mit der konkurrierenden Mördersekte nicht nur lästig, sondern zu einem ernsten Problem. Als Lucien damals zusammen mit Vicente das Lager der Morag Tong eliminiert hatte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde.

Stunden vergingen, und dann Tage. Drewani ging ein und aus, doch wenn sie kam, dann schloss sie sich meist für den Rest des Tages zusammen mit Proximo in dessen Zimmer ein. Keiner der beiden verlor ein Wort über das, was sie besprachen, sodass sie alle auf heißen Kohlen saßen. Das Bedürfnis nach Rache brannte in ihnen allen, und untätig die Hände in den Schoß zu legen, war definitiv nichts, woran sie große Freude fanden.

Lucien lenkte sich damit ab, indem er Mirabelle stärker forderte als ohnehin schon. Manchmal jedoch fanden sie die Zeit, um ein wenig über etwas Anderes als ihre Lektionen zu reden. Dann sponnen sie zusammen, wie sie gegen die Morag Tong vorgehen würden, und in gewisser Weise war auch das für Mirabelle eine Lektion. Das Ergebnis war stets dasselbe: Von den feigen Dunkelelfen würde am Ende keine Spur mehr übrig bleiben, nicht in ganz Tamriel.

Nachdem wohl eine Woche vergangen war, kam erneut Bewegung in die Szenerie. Die Aufregung in der Zuflucht war groß, als Drewani an diesem Tag mit weiteren Personen in der Zuflucht erschien, allesamt in die gleichen Roben gehüllt wie die Sprecherin. Die Schwarze Hand stattete ihrer Zuflucht einen Besuch ab.

Lucien kam nicht umhin zu gaffen, obgleich die anderen drei Sprecher und der Zuhörer ihm keine große Beachtung schenkten, und sich nur, wie auch Drewani die Tage zuvor, in Proximos Gemächer zurückzogen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und als er erschrocken herumfuhr, sah er in Vicentes grinsendes Gesicht.

»Das war ein Anblick, oder?«, sagte der Vampir. »Die gesamte Schwarze Hand in unserer bescheidenen Zuflucht.«

Lucien nickte eifrig. »Sogar der Zuhörer!«, sagte er begeistert. »Ich hätte nie gedacht, ihn jemals zu sehen. Er war beeindruckend!«

Im Grunde hatte er eigentlich nur eine von oben bis unten in schwarze Roben gehüllte, etwas kleine Figur gesehen. Aber was machte es schon? Darunter verbarg sich niemand geringeres als der Zuhörer! Der Beste der Besten, derjenige, der der Mutter der Nacht höchstselbst sein Ohr lieh!

»Nun übertreib es nicht, Stift«, beschwichtigte Vicente ihn, immer noch grinsend. Dann wurde er jedoch ernst. »Dass die Schwarze Hand sich ausgerechnet hier versammelt, sollte jedoch zu denken geben«, sagte er.

Lucien fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. »Das heißt wohl, dass gerade wir ein wirklich ernstes Problem haben?«, hakte er nach.

»Vielleicht war es sogar abzusehen«, bestätigte der Vampir. »Der Zuhörer lebt in Bravil, um jederzeit nahe der Gruft der Mutter der Nacht zu sein, und wir hier in Cheydinhal sind eine starke Zuflucht. Cyrodiil ist damit sehr … interessant für die Morag Tong. Ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber gerade auf uns könnten ernste Probleme zukommen.«

»Nicht, dass uns dasselbe passiert wie unseren Geschwistern in Morrowind!«, meinte Lucien besorgt.

Vicente tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Schulter. »Ganz bestimmt nicht«, sagte er. »Wir sind stark und zudem nun auch vorgewarnt.«

Vicentes Zuversicht beruhigte Lucien wieder. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb ein wenig Restbesorgnis.

Nun, da die gesamte Schwarze Hand versammelt war, kam man anscheinend rasch zu einem Ergebnis. Schon am nächsten Tag zogen die Sprecher und der Zuhörer wieder ab, wieder, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Nur Arela Drewani blieb, um zu den Mitgliedern ihrer Zuflucht zu sprechen.

»Im Gespräch mit der Schwarzen Hand zeigte sich, dass Cyrodiil momentan der Schwerpunkt der Aktivitäten unserer Feinde ist«, begann sie.

Vicente nickte wie zum Zeichen, dass er es vorausgeahnt hätte.

»Wir werden uns also hier am stärksten mobilisieren«, fuhr die Sprecherin fort. »Jeder von uns wird seinen Anteil an der Beseitigung dieses Problems haben, selbst die jüngsten.« Hier warf sie Mirabelle einen Blick zu. »Ich werde auch Kräfte aus Skyrim abziehen, um Euch, meine Brüder und Schwestern, zu stärken. Erst dann werden wir uns verstärkt anderen Provinzen zuwenden. Gemeinsam werden wir die Maden vom Angesicht Tamriels tilgen! Sie werden danach nie wieder die Hand gegen uns erheben und es wagen, uns gefährlich werden zu wollen.«

Hochrufe wurden laut und der eine oder andere schien bestrebt, sofort loszustürmen und jeden Anhänger der Morag Tong zu meucheln, dessen er habhaft werden konnte.

Im Nachfolgenden erläuterte Sprecherin Drewani jedem einzelnen seine Rolle in ihrem Plan. Dabei eröffnete sich Lucien auch das erste Mal, wie umfassend die Morag Tong anscheinend in ganz Cyrodiil und über die Grenzen hinaus agierte. Eine gewisse Unruhe nistete sich in seinem Magen ein.

Seine Aufgabe würde der junge Graf Indarys sein, sagte die Sprecherin ihm. Er solle ihn einschüchtern und daran erinnern, wer hier von wem profitierte. Lucien wusste, dass sie den Grafen mit nicht gerade wenig Geld bestachen, damit er den Mund hielt und ihre Zuflucht nicht verriet. Er solle noch nicht zum Äußersten greifen und gleich jemanden abstechen, bläute ihm die Sprecherin, aber er könne durchaus damit drohen und, sollte der Graf sich nicht kooperativ zeigen, notfalls seine Drohungen auch in die Tat umsetzen. Die Botschaft sollte in jedem Fall klar sein: Die Bruderschaft war diejenige, die der Graf fürchten sollte, auf dass er besser ihrem Willen als dem der Morag Tong folgen sollte. Er, ein Abkömmling des Hauses Hlaalu, war nicht mehr in Morrowind und damit hatte er kein Anrecht mehr auf die Sitten und Gebräuche der Heimat der Dunkelelfen. Hier hielt die Dunkle Bruderschaft die Fäden in den Händen.

Es war ein Auftrag ganz nach Luciens Geschmack. Er musste sich nicht verstellen und er konnte böse und gemein sein. Schlussendlich hatte ihm die Sprecherin freie Hand gewährt, solange er es nicht übertrieb.

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit in der Zuflucht. Jeder bereitete sich auf seinen Teil der Mission vor und schmiedete seine Pläne. Arela Drewani hatte sich mittlerweile wieder nach Festung Farragut zurückgezogen, um von dort aus wohl ihre anderen Zufluchten zu koordinieren.

Auch Lucien konsultierte verschiedene Karten, um sein weiteres Vorgehen auszuarbeiten. Die Zuflucht besaß etliches Kartenmaterial, und so auch einen Grundriss der Festung Cheydinhal. Wie er es erhofft hatte, waren hier all die Geheimnisse der Festung eingetragen, die er wissen wollte, um ungesehen zum Grafen vorzudringen. Er hatte eine junge Familie, wusste der Junge, das konnte er ausnutzen. Zusätzlich fragte er die anderen Mitglieder über Andel Indarys aus, sobald sie ihm ein Ohr leihen konnten.

Bald meinte er genug zu wissen, um endlich zur Tat zu schreiten. Er freute sich zugegebener Maßen darauf, eine Aufgabe ganz nach seinem Geschmack zu erfüllen und dabei gleichzeitig zum Ruhme der Familie zu arbeiten.

Mit der nötigen Ausrüstung versehen machte er sich wenige Nächte später auf den Weg. Sein erstes Ziel war, mit den nötigen Informationen den Grafen ein wenig zu beschatten und vielleicht, sollte sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben, auch schon in Aktion treten.

Es kribbelte ihm in den Fingern vor lauter Aufregung. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.

Seine Ausrüstung war im astreinen Zustand, das Tuch vor seinem Gesicht verschleierte gewohnheitsgemäß seine Identität. So fühlte er sich am wohlsten, eine Einheit mit den Schatten um ihn herum und ein tödliches Messer in den Händen. Graf Indarys wäre sicher sehr erfreut, wenn er ihn etwas näher kennen lernen durfte.

Lucien hatte sich die Lagepläne der Burg genau eingeprägt und fand seinen Zugang schnell, ein Lüftungsschacht im Schatten von Festung Cheydinhal. Durch den engen Schacht kletternd, gelangte er in das Innere der Festung und hatte nun quasi freien Zugang zu allen Räumlichkeiten.

Nach einer anfänglichen Phase der Orientierungslosigkeit fand er sich doch recht schnell zurecht, als er sein räumliches Gedächtnis bemühte und gelegentlich linste, wo genau er sich befand.

Die Lüftungsschächte knüpften an einem bestimmten Punkt an die Geheimgänge an, die sich durch die Burg zogen. Lucien empfand die Paranoia vieler Fürsten als ausgesprochen angenehm, da sie ihm solch exzellente Möglichkeiten bot. Sicher zweckentfremdete er die Gänge, aber warum sollte er nicht nutzen, was ihm geboten worden war?

Es war einfach, bis zu den Gemächern des Fürsten vorzudringen. Der Geheimgang, der die Flucht der fürstlichen Familie ermöglichen sollte, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, begann direkt hinter einem schweren Wandteppich. Von der Rückseite konnte Lucien nicht genau erkennen, welches Motiv der Teppich darstellte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass er halbwegs gut hindurchsehen konnte.

Der Fürst vergnügte sich soeben mit seiner Gemahlin.

Lucien wusste, obwohl er es freilich nicht sehen konnte, dass er bis hinter die Ohren feuerrot im Gesicht wurde. Seine Wangen brannten förmlich. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und riss sich dann am Riemen. Er war beruflich hier, da würde ihn so eine Peinlichkeit doch nicht aufhalten!

Also setzte er sich in den Gang und wartete.

Er musste recht lange warten und bekam dabei eine vielfältige Mischung an Geräuschen mit, auf die er liebend gern verzichtet hätte. Seine Geduld wurde auf eine Probe gestellt, als griff er zur altbewährten Methode, seine Phantasie zu bemühen. Wenn er schon nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, dann konnte er sich wenigstens überlegen, was er am besten dem Fürsten mitteilte, um ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen. Ob er das soeben Gesehene nutzen konnte?

Die Fürstin stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. Lucien überlegte, ob sie wohl Schmerzen hatte. Aber nein, das klänge anders. Seltsam. Zumindest kehrte danach Ruhe ein. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann das Fürstenpaar leise miteinander zu tuscheln. Lucien bemühte einen Zauber, um zu hören, was sie miteinander besprachen, löste ihn aber sofort wieder. Wieder schoss ihm Blut in die Wangen.

Am liebsten würde er jetzt irgendwen abstechen, stellte er verärgert fest. Sein Auftrag hatte viel Spaß versprochen und jetzt das! Frustriert begann er mit seinem Dolch zu spielen. Vielleicht sollte er ein Hündchen auftreiben, es schlachten und der Fürstin präsentieren. Vielleicht besaß sie sogar ein Hündchen! Hm, die Idee gefiel ihm.

Mittlerweile hatte das Getuschel geendet und Kleiderrascheln war zu vernehmen. Das klang gut! Lucien begab sich wieder zu seinem Beobachtungsposten, um nachzusehen, was soeben geschah. Das Fürstenpaar kleidete sich soeben an und erfrischte sich mit etwas Obst und Wein. Sie waren also fertig. Endlich! Wenig später verließ die Fürstin das Gemach ihres Gemahls und Andel Indarys war endlich allein. Lucien wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er seinen großen Auftritt begann.

Dann hielt er inne. Nein, nein, das war keine gute Idee. Wenn er jetzt einfach so in den Raum platzen würde, würde der Fürst sicher schneller die Wachen rufen, als er gucken konnte.

Kurz darauf verließ auch der Fürst den Raum. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit. Lucien schlüpfte hinter dem Wandvorhang hervor und huschte zur Tür. Er positionierte sich so, dass sie, wenn sie geöffnet wurde, ihn hinter sich verbarg. Dann konnte er sicher gehen, dass der Fürst ihm nicht einfach so wegrannte, sondern sich anhörte, was er zu sagen hatte.

Kurz darauf kehrte Fürst Indarys wieder. Lautlos glitt Lucien hinter ihn und schloss ebenso lautlos die Tür, die der Elf beim Eintreten hinter sich hatte offen stehen lassen. Dann lehnte er sich lässig dagegen und wartete, bis sein Gast ihn bemerkte.

Andel Indarys war mit irgendwelchen Papieren beschäftigt, die er sich wohl aus einem anderen Zimmer seiner Gemächer geholt hatte. Nachdenklich sah er darauf, während er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab lief.

Dann endlich bemerkte er Lucien. Einen erschrockenen Laut ausstoßend stolperte er zurück und ließ dabei die Papiere fallen.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte er und tastete dabei nach irgendetwas, das ihm als Waffe dienen konnte. »Wach…«

Doch Lucien war schneller. »Na, na, na. Wir wollen doch nicht nach den Wachen rufen und dafür mit einem Messer zwischen den Rippen enden«, fiel er dem Grafen zurück. »Das wäre für mich zugegebener Maßen der schnellste Weg zu beenden, wofür ich gekommen bin, hätte aber nicht so nachhaltige Folgen, wie meine Familie sich das wünscht.«

Andels Gesicht wurde hellgrau, als das Blut aus ihm wich. »Verschwinde!«, drohte er ihm wenig einfallsreich.

Lucien beantwortete das mit einem spöttischen Hochziehen einer Braue. »Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Ihr in letzter Zeit nicht mehr gewillt wart, die gute Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Familie fortzuführen«, begann er. »Das hat uns alle sehr verletzt, müsst Ihr wissen, mein Herr. Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen, dass ein so guter Partner wie Ihr und seine Gunst verwehrt, möchte ich wissen.«

»Ihr seid Mördergesindel, allesamt!«, zischelte der Fürst erbost, während sein Gesicht wieder etwas an Farbe bekommt. »Die Dunkle Bruderschaft ebenso wie die Morag Tong. Aber wenigstens ist letztere eine legale Organisation!«

»Und Ihr denkt wirklich, das sei eine Beleidigung für mich? Mördergesindel, ha! Das trifft den Nagel doch auf den Kopf!« Lucien konnte nicht anders als lachen. Andel benahm sich einfach lächerlich!

»Dummerweise überseht Ihr da etwas, mein Herr, wenn ich so frei sein darf«, fuhr er nun wieder ernster fort. »Die Morag Tong ist allein auf dem Grund und Boden Morrowinds legal und allein dort hat sie Macht.«

»Oh ja«, spöttelte Andel. »Ich hörte, sie tilgte deinesgleichen vom Angesicht der Heimat.«

Lucien knirschte mit den Zähnen. »Eine dreiste Lüge«, konterte er. Der Graf sollte nicht wissen, dass sie bereits einen herben Rückschlag erlitten hatten. »Ein Stachel im Fleisch, mehr nicht. Wir sind die Dunkle Bruderschaft, und Ihr wisst nur zu gut, wie mächtig _wir_ sind. Oder soll ich Euch daran erinnern? Das wäre kein Problem für mich, glaubt mir, auch wenn ich es sehr bedauern würde, einem einstmals so guten Verbündeten wehtun zu müssen.«

»Du drohst mir also«, fuhr Andel im immer noch spöttischen Tonfall fort. »Wie alt bist? Dreizehn? Vierzehn? Ein Kind, mehr nicht!«

»Und ein hochrrangiger Mörder meiner Familie», fügte Lucien stolz an. »Oder was denkt Ihr, wie es mir gelingen konnte, unbemerkt hier einzudringen? Ich weiß, was Ihr Eurer Göttergemahlin vor wenigen Minuten noch ins Ohr gesäuselt habt.«

Andels Gesicht wurde erst weiß, dann dunkelblau. Das Farbspeckturm von Dunkelelfen war bemerkenswert, stellte Lucien fest.

»Das … ähm, also … das … das geht zu weit!«, stammelte er im Versuch, irgendwie energisch und herrschaftlich zu wirken.

Lucien grinste unter seinem Gesichtstuch. Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. »Und Ihr wollt doch sicherlich nicht, dass ich das gegen Euch verwende, oder?«, erinnerte er den Fürsten. »Das würde Euch ganz gewiss nicht gefallen. Also, mein Lieber, überlegt es Euch gut. Wollt Ihr lieber unser Geld in Euren Taschen oder unsere Messer im Rücken, solltet Ihr weiter mit der Morag Tong sympathisieren wollen?«

»Scheiße!«, fluchte Andel erneut. »Drecksratten!« Er machte eine wütende Bewegung und rang deutlich mit sich. »Verdammte Erpressung!«

»Seid froh, ich hätte Euch auch einfach abstechen können«, meinte Lucien lässig. »Seht Ihr, wie sehr Ihr uns am Herzen liegt? Ihr bekommt sogar eine Sonderbehandlung!«

Andel schnaubte vor Wut. »Los, scher dich weg!«, knurrte er. »Ihr werdet schon noch von mir hören.«

»Denkt daran: Geld oder Messer«, trällerte Lucien, während er sich dieses Mal für den Weg durch das Fenster entschied. Indarys sollte immerhin nicht wissen, wie Lucien wirklich in sein Zimmer hatte gelangen können.

Das Fenster zeigte zur Außenseite der Burg und bot damit, wäre es denn Tag, einen schönen Ausblick über die Landschaft des Fürstentums. Lucien wusste, dass, sobald er den Boden erreichte, in der Mauer ein geheimer Durchlass war, der ihn wieder in das Gangsystem in den Mauern der Burg führte. Von dort aus konnte er wieder schnell und ungesehen in die Stadt gelangen.

Alles in allem sah der Abend nach einem Erfolg aus. Der Fürst hatte nicht direkt gesagt, dass er wieder zu ihnen statt zu ihren Feinden halten würde, aber er wusste nun um die Konsequenzen, die sein momentanes Handeln für ihn haben könnte. Dennoch überlegte Lucien, ob er nicht doch besser seine Idee mit dem Hündchen in die Tat hätte umsetzen sollen. Später, sagte er sich, später. Erst einmal abwarten, ob Andel Indarys wirklich spurte. Wenn nicht, würde Lucien schon zu drastischeren Mittel zu greifen wissen.

In den nächsten Tagen hieß es für Lucien abzuwarten und zu sehen, was geschehen würde. Damit hatte er mehr oder weniger Freizeit, in der er die meiste Zeit durch die Straßen der Stadt schlenderte und den Gesprächen der Leute lauschte oder durch das Schloss schlich und das Dienstpersonal aushorchte. Gelegentlich drang er auch bis in die Gemächer des Fürsten vor, um zu überprüfen, ob Andel tat, was er tun sollte. Lucien wusste nicht, ob es ihn beruhigen oder beunruhigen sollte, dass er keinerlei Hinweise auf die Gedanken des Fürsten bezüglich der Dunklen Bruderschaft fand.

Mittlerweile war der Frühling über das Land gekommen und die Tage wurden stets wärmer und sonniger. Die ersten Frühblüher waren bereits erschienen und die Bäume trieben Knospen. Lucien genoss das schöne Wetter und war wieder einmal äußerst froh, dass er den Weg in den Schoß der Dunklen Bruderschaft gefunden hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob er, wäre er noch in der Gosse der Kaiserstadt, jetzt überhaupt noch leben würde.

Mirabelle war die einzige der Zufluchtsmitglieder, die nur kleine Nebenaufgaben in ihrem großen Plan zum Gegenschlag gegen die Morag Tong besaß. Da ihre Ausbilder bis auf Lucien momentan alle selbst mit Aufträgen belegt waren, nahm er sich ihr in dieser Zeit an. Ein wenig Feldarbeit konnte nicht schaden, und so konnte sie lernen, wie man Leute unauffällig beobachtete und ausspionierte.

Der Corbolo-Fluss, der durch die Stadt floss, war in den Sommertagen ein beliebter Ort der Abkühlung. Mirabelle, selbst noch fast ein Kind, liebte es, an warmen Tagen in ihm zu baden, und da man sie dann tatsächlich für nichts anderes als ein normales Kind halten konnte, beschloss Lucien, dies auszunutzen. Ein Badeausflug eines Jungen mit seiner jüngeren Schwester. Wer würde da schon Verdacht schöpfen?

Er selbst hatte zwar unter der strengen Knute Tsonashaps das Schwimmen gelernt, es aber nie wirklich gemocht. Daher ließ er nur die Beine im Wasser baumeln, während Mirabelle ausgelassen im Wasser planschte. Es hatten sich sogar ein paar andere Kinder zu ihr gesellt. Lucien ließ sie gewähren, während er selbst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung richtete.

Beinahe hätte er es übersehen, doch eben nur beinahe. Als die Wachen begannen, überall in der Stadt Anschläge anzubringen, wurde er aufmerksam. Er runzelte die Stirn, während er gleichzeitig unauffällig Mirabelle bedeutete, zu bleiben, wo sie war. Dann ging er der Sache nach.

Es war stets ein und derselbe Anschlag: eine blutrote Hand prangte auf den Pergamenten, sonst nichts. Die Bewohner Cheydinhals runzelten die Stirn, da sie die Botschaft nicht verstanden. Doch für Lucien war sie klar.

Der Fürst verlangte eindeutig nach deutlicheren Worten.

Lucien hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ein wenig erkundet, was denn Schwachpunkte der fürstlichen Familie sein könnten, und nun zeigte sich, dass seine Vorsorge angebracht war. Er wollte zunächst die Idee mit dem Hündchen umsetzen. Fürstin Indarys würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn sie ihren liebsten Fiffi stranguliert in ihrem Zimmer hängen sähe.

Mirabelle erhielt den Befehl, sich den Rest des Tages in der Zuflucht aufzuhalten. Er erläuterte ihr seinen Plan, vielleicht nahm sie das eine oder andere daraus mit. Dann traf er seine Vorbereitungen.

Die Fürstin spielte gelegentlich mit ihrem Hund auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss, häufiger jedoch sah man, wie ein Diener dem Hund Auslauf verschaffte. Lucien musste nur versuchen, möglichst unauffällig den Hund fort zu locken und schon konnte es loslegen.

Den Hund von seiner Herrin wegzulocken, war einfacher, als gedacht. Lucien verbarg sich in einem nahen Gebüsch mit einer Wurst in der Hand. Allzu treu schien der kleine Schoßhund ja nicht zu sein, dass er sich schon allein vom Geruch der Wurst verführen lies – oder auch einfach nur verfressen. Mit einem schnellen Stich des Messers mitten ins Herz war das Tier rasch getötet.

Während die Fürstin noch aufgeregt nach ihrem entlaufenen Hund suchte und seinen Namen rief, huschte Lucien mit dem toten Tier in Händen davon.

Wieder ermöglichten ihm die Geheimgänge einen schnellen Zugang zum Schloss. Rasch huschte er durch die Gänge und in Richtung des Gemachs der Fürstin. Er grinste in sich hinein, während er sich die Reaktion der Fürstin auf sein Werk ausmalte. War es nicht wirklich und wahrhaftig Kunst?

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er allein war, betrat er die Gemächer der Fürstin. Sie unterschieden sich kaum von denen ihres Gemahls, bis auf dass sie allerlei Frauenzeug hier herumstehen hatte. Ganze Regale voller Duftöle, Salben und Seifen und allerhand mehr Firlefanz.

Die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes, in welchem die Fürstin nächtigte, wurde von Kordeln zusammengehalten. Lucien entwendete mehrere und knotete sie zu einem kurzen Seil zusammen. Er legte es zu einer Henkersschlaufe, die er dem toten Hund um den Nacken legte, und knotete das andere Ende an einen der Querbalken des Himmelbettes. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk.

»Hm«, machte er skeptisch.

Ein letzter Handgriff und die Zunge des Tieres hing ihm zum kleinen Maul heraus, während sein Kopf auf der Seite baumelte.

»So ist es besser«, kommentierte er zufrieden und lächelte. Wie schön es aussah!

Da vernahm er mit einem Male Stimmen vor den Gemächern der Fürstin. Hastig zog er sich wieder in die Geheimgänge zurück, doch er ging nicht allzu weit, sondern suchte sich vielmehr einen Beobachtungspunkt. In der Tat schien ein Teil des Gangsystems hier genau dafür eingerichtet worden zu sein, ein schmaler Spalt im Mauerwerk erlaubte es, den Raum ungesehen auszukundschaften. Lucien fragte sich, warum jemand das hier tun wollen würde, wenn er nicht gerade in unlauteren Machenschaften unterwegs war. Schlussendlich war es ihm jedoch egal.

In einer Traube von Hofdamen fegte die Fürstin aufgelöst schnatternd in den Raum. Ihr Hund war ihr entlaufen, und es schien, als sei für sie die Welt untergegangen. Dann entdeckte sie den Kadaver. Ihr Schrei klang Lucien noch Stunden danach in den Ohren.

Der Junge grinste schief. Das hatte sicher Eindruck hinterlassen, und seine Botschaft war ebenso klar: »Ich mache keine halben Sachen. Macht, was die Dunkle Bruderschaft will, und Euch wird nichts passieren. Dies war eine erste Warnung, doch wir sind zu weitaus mehr fähig.«

Der Fürst war nicht dumm, er würde es sicher verstehen. Allerdings hatte Lucien nicht mit seiner Sturköpfigkeit gerechnet, als sich das ganze schon am nächsten Tag zu einem Kräftemessen auszuweiten schien.

Die Flugblätter waren nicht verschwunden, ganz im Gegenteil. Als Lucien am nächsten Tag auf seinem gewohnten Gang durch die Stadt die Zuflucht verlassen wollte, fand er am Brunnen ein weiteres Flugblatt. Es war gezielt dort platziert worden, mit einem Dolch an das Holzgerüst über dem Brunnen genagelt.

»So, so, der werte Fürst will also die Muskeln spielen lassen«, murmelte er vor sich hin. »Nun, das kann ich auch.«

Die Sache wurde von Mal zu Mal unterhaltsamer. Um sich den Spaß noch eine Weile zu erhalten, beschloss Lucien, es kleinschrittig anzugehen. Er musste ja nicht gleich zur letzten Stufe greifen und direkt diejenigen aus Indarys‘ engstem Kreis angreifen.

Sein erstes Ziel war der Kammerdiener des Fürsten. Es liefen so viele Diener auf dem Schloss herum, einer weniger würde sicher kein Problem sein, sagte er sich. Also beschattete er sein Ziel für die nächsten Tage. Es erstaunte ihn dabei immer wieder, wie wenig Leute auf Gesichter achteten. Er hatte sich für diese Zeit die Kleidung eines einfachen Küchengehilfen ausgewählt und schon war er quasi unsichtbar für die Bewohner des Schlosses – es sei denn, sie hatten gerade Muse, einen wehrlosen Jungen herumzukommandieren.

In einem günstigen Moment schlug Lucien zu. Für einen Kammerdiener war der Mann erstaunlich fett – Lucien hatte von Dienern aus irgendwelchen Gründen stets das Bild einer schlanken Person mit unauffälligem Gesicht und ausdrucksloser Mine. Das feiste, aufgeblähte Äußere wollte da so nicht wirklich dazu passen. Sicher wären ihm etliche dankbar, wenn er Tamriel von dieser Person befreite.

Es war nicht ganz ohne, den fetten Mann von den Füßen zu reißen und ihm sein Messer in die Brust zu treiben. Um genau zu sein, schnitt er ihm die Fersen durch und stach das Messe dann in eine Kniekehle. Mit einem Grunzen und einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei ging der Mann zu Boden. Lucien stellte sich ein mittelschweres Erdbeben vor und sprang dem Mann auf die Brust, um ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden und ihm zusätzlich noch einige Stiche in die Brust zu versetzen. Letztere wären wahrscheinlich nicht einmal tödlich gewesen, wäre seine Waffe nicht verzaubert. Der Mann war einfach zu fett!

Er hatte beschlossen, auch hieraus Kunst zu machen. Das Hackbeil hatte er der Küche entwendet. Er holte es hervor, zielte, holte aus und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Dennoch brauchte er mehrere Schläge und richtete eine ziemliche Schweinerei an, ehe er seinem Opfer den Kopf abgeschnitten hatte. Eigentlich hätte Lucien die Leiche gern noch anschaulicher drapiert, aber dafür besaß er nicht die Kraft. Also legte er ihr lediglich den abgetrennten Kopf in die Hände. Dann verschwand er. Dieses Mal wartete er nicht ab, ehe irgendwer kam und bemerkte, was er tat; im kleinen Zimmer des Mannes gab es keinen geeigneten Beobachtungspunkt. Er würde sich mit dem Gerede auf der Straße begnügen müssen.

Es entwickelte sich zu einem Katz und Maus Spiel, das sich über mehrere Wochen hinweg zog. Natürlich machte der Mord schnell die Runde, und der Graf nannte öffentlich die Dunkle Bruderschaft als Täter. Noch scheute er sich, seine Wachen zum Verlassenen Haus zu schicken, aber Lucien wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er sich nicht mehr vor dem offenen Konflikt scheute. Der Druck musste erhöht werden.

Der junge Eliminator ließ all seine Kreativität spielen. Hier ein abgetrenntes Körperteil im Schreibtisch, da ein blutiger Handabdruck an der Wand und gelegentlich ein weiterer Mord. Lucien arbeitete sich allmählich voran und machte immer deutlicher, dass er sich auch nicht scheute, selbst bedeutsame Personen zu Sithis zu schicken.

»Spiel unserem Feind in die Hände, und es wird dir übel ergehen.« Es war stets die gleiche Botschaft.

Lucien war regelrecht berauscht, als es immer deutlicher wurde, dass die Bevölkerung mehr und mehr Angst bekam. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Graf der Lage nicht Herr wurde. Wie ein Aal schlüpfte Lucien ihm immer und immer wieder durch die Finger und war nicht zu fangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Graf nicht einmal die Identität des Störenfrieds ermitteln können.

Das Spiel bereitete dem Jungen unbändige Freude.

Der Druck auf den Grafen wuchs auch aus seiner Bevölkerung heraus. Niemandem gefiel es, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft ganz offensichtlich schalten und walten konnte, wie es ihr beliebte. Lucien beschloss, sich das Ganze zu Nutze zu machen und nicht nur im Umfeld des Grafen zu wüten.

Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Spiel, so unterhaltsam es auch war, auch ein riskantes war. Die Situation konnte schnell zu seinen Ungunsten kippen, wenn die Bewohner der Stadt beschlossen, zur Selbstjustiz zu greifen. Er sollte nicht allzu sehr in ihren Reihen wüten.

Als er jedoch wenige Wochen später erste Aktivitäten der Morag Tong in der Stadt bemerkte, wusste er, dass er nun wirklich zum letzten Schritt greifen musste. Wer nicht hören will, der muss fühlen, lautete ein Spruch. Und Graf Indarys hatte anscheinend nicht nur seine Ohren mit Stroh verstopft, sondern auch seine Augen.

Fremde waren in die Stadt gekommen, zwielichtige Gestalten aus Morrowind. Wenn das nicht verdächtig war, dann würde er einen Besen fressen, nahm sich Lucien vor. Er beschattete sie, doch es wurde rasch ersichtlich, dass hier die Morag Tong ihren Schritt auf feindliches Gebiet gewagt hatte. Lucien hätte sie nicht bis in die geheimen Keller von Burg Cheydinhal verfolgen und ihre Gespräche mit dem Grafen belauschen müssen.

Ihm war klar: Nun musste er rasch handeln, ansonsten würde er die Kontrolle verlieren. Wenn es nicht schon längst geschehen war.

Die Familie des Grafen war sein letztes Ziel. Schon längst focht der Graf einen Kampf auf einsamen Posten. Es gab im Schloss nur noch wenige, die seine Koalition mit der Morag Tong gut hießen, wenn es denn hieß, sich dadurch die Bruderschaft zum Feind zu machen und diese ein Schlachtfest anrichten zu lassen. Wenn der Graf nicht schon auf seine Berater hörte, dann würde er die Weisheit ihrer Worte vielleicht erkennen, wenn er an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle verletzt werden würde.

Natürlich musste es wie ein Unfall aussehen. Der Verdacht würde zwar naheliegen, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft dahinter steckte, aber so lange keine Beweise vorlagen und das Beil der Bruderschaft noch immer über ihren Köpfen schwebte, würde hoffentlich niemand offene Anschuldigungen vorbringen und noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen.

Sechs Morde hatte Lucien zu verzeichnen. Eine stolze Summe, wie er fand. Ein siebter sollte nun noch hinzukommen, und es sollte etwas ganz Besonderes werden.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen bereits Gedanken darum gemacht und Pläne angefertigt, sollte es so weit kommen. So bedurfte es nicht viel der Vorbereitung. Ein wenig Gift in das Essen, ein Stolpern über das Kleid, ein Sturz von der Treppe und ein gebrochenes Genick. Fast schon Poesie, wie Lucien befand.

Für Lucien stand von Anfang an fest, dass die Gräfin sein letztes Ziel sein würde, wenn alle anderen Mittel nicht geholfen hatten. Nachdem er nun genug Zeit gehabt hatte, die Familie Indarys auszuspionieren und ihre Tagesabläufe zu studieren, war er zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass der Verlust seiner Frau den Grafen brechen und ihn endlich in die Knie zwingen würde.

Das Gift, das er für Gräfin Indarys angedacht hatte, war nicht tödlich, verursachte aber Unwohlsein und Schwindel. Lucien hielt jedoch noch eine weitere Möglichkeit des Unfalls in der Hinterhand, sollte die Gräfin nicht wie gewünscht von der Treppe stürzen und sich das Genick brechen. Würde alles nach Plan laufen, würde er aber nicht darauf zurückgreifen müssen.

Die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit beherrschte er mittlerweile recht gut, ohne dabei einen Illusionszauber anwenden zu müssen. Magie machte zwar vieles leichter – und manches zu leicht –, aber Lucien mochte den Nervenkitzel und verzichtete gern einmal auf magische Kniffe.

Niemand nahm sonderlich Notiz von dem Jungen, als er die Küche der Burg betrat. Was Kleidung doch alles bewirkte. Er war noch immer erstaunt darüber, wie oberflächlich die Leute doch waren, sobald der erste Blick ihnen bestätigte, dass er keines weiteren Blickes würdig war. Es gab etliche Küchengehilfen, sich eine ihrer Kleidungen zu besorgen, war nicht sonderlich schwer. So fiel er zwischen den zumeist Gleichaltrigen nicht auf.

Die Küche kannte er mittlerweile gut; er hatte sich auf seinen Beutezügen durch Burg Cheydinhal des Öfteren hier bedient. Daher kannte er die Schlupfwinkel und Schleichwege an den Köchen vorbei, die mit ihren Kochlöffeln über dem Essen wachten, damit ihre Gehilfen nichts stibitzen. Wenn man zudem noch zu einem Mörder ausgebildet war wie er, war es ein Leichtes, an ihnen vorbei zu kommen.

Schnell war das Gift in das Essen der Gräfin getan und er wieder verschwunden. Hinterher würde man denken, der Koch hätte verdorbene Nahrung in das Essen getan, würde man überhaupt auf die Idee kommen, dass etwas mit dem Mahl der Gräfin nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Das Essen seiner Beute etwas aufzuhübschen, bereitete Lucien nach wie vor die größte Freude.

Die Kleidung des Küchengehilfen wurde durch die eines Pagenjungen ausgetauscht, und Lucien machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Um der Notwendigkeit zu entgehen, selbst beim Decken für das gräfliche Mahl helfen zu müssen, hielt er sich allerdings versteckt und trat erst dann in eine dunkle Ecke, als das Grafenpaar kam, um sein Mahl zu sich zu nehmen. Mit diebischer Freude verfolgte der junge Mörder jede Bewegung Gräfin Indarys‘. Ehe das Gift anfing zu wirken, würde noch einige Zeit vergehen, er konnte es kaum noch abwarten.

Nachdem Graf und Gräfin Indarys ihr Mahl beendet hatten, hieß es für sie, sich den Tagesgeschäften zu widmen. Wie jeden Tag hielten sie Audienz und widmeten einige Stunden den Sorgen und Nöten der Bewohner ihrer Grafschaft.

Die Pagenkleidung ermöglichte es Lucien, sich unauffällig durch die Burg zu bewegen. Er musste sich jedoch das hinterlistige Grinsen verkneifen, denn das wäre durchaus aufgefallen. In einer dunklen Ecke des Thronsaales bezog er Posten und verfolgte das weitere Geschehen.

Es hatten sich bereits etliche Bittsteller eingefunden, die sich Hilfe in ihren Angelegenheiten erhofften. Der Graf und die Gräfin schenkten jedem mit einem Lächeln ein Ohr. Mal wurde ihnen Hilfe gewährt, mal nicht, doch bemühte sich das Grafenpaar, ihre Entscheidung gut zu begründen. Lucien schüttelte nur den Kopf über sie. Wie konnten sie nur solch eine Engelsgeduld selbst für den dümmsten Bauerntrottel aufbringen?

Die Gräfin hielt sich tapfer. Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, ehe sie das Unwohlsein, das sich zweifelsfrei bereits eingestellt haben musste, nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. War sie ein wenig blasser als noch beim Frühstück? Lucien war sich nicht sicher, denn die Schminke der Gräfin war trügerisch.

Zunächst versuchte sie es noch zu kaschieren. Sie fächelte sich Luft zu, und die Linien um ihren Mund verhärteten sich und zeugten von ihrem Unwohlsein. Schließlich bemerkte es auch ihr Gemahl. Er beugte sich zu ihr und wisperte ihr etwas zu. Sie nickte, erwiderte etwas und erhob sich dann.

»Die Gräfin Indarys verspürt ein leichtes Unwohlsein«, verkündete der Graf. »Sie wird sich nun in ihre Gemächer zurückziehen.«

Sie sollte nie dort ankommen.

Lucien verspürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen, während er jeden Schritt der Dame Indarys verfolgte. Noch immer stolz erhobenen Hauptes und auf einen nahezu schwebenden Gang bedacht, bewegte sie sich auf die Treppe zu den oberen Stockwerken zu. Nun hob sie den Fuß, um die erste Stufe zu erklimmen, zögernd, als fiele es ihr schwer, gegen die Schwerkraft anzukommen. Ein zweiter Schritt, dann ein dritter.

Da! Ein leichtes Wanken! Lucien musste große Anstrengungen vornehmen, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Gräfin Indarys zögerte für einen winzigen Moment, dann ging sie weiter. Sie nahm sogar die Hand vom Geländer, als wolle sie ihre Stärke demonstrieren. Ein Schritt, noch ein Schritt. Fast war sie oben. Lucien biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Sollte etwa alles für die Katz‘ sein?

Seine Hoffnungen wurden nicht zerstört. Plötzlich verharrte die Gräfin für einen winzigen Moment, dann taumelte sie plötzlich. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch, doch verfehlte sie das rettende Geländer. Ihre Zofe, die sie begleitete, sprang herbei, doch auch sie griff ins Leere. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten.

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei auf den Lippen fuhr Gräfin Indarys mit den Armen haltlos durch die Luft, während sie hinten über fiel. Für einen Augenblick schwebte sie, ihr Kleid wehte um sie herum.

Es gab ein lautes Krachen, als sie auf den Boden auftraf. Sie überschlug sich mehrere Male laut polternd, während der Graf von seinem Thron aufsprang und ein Stöhnen durch den Saal ging. Jeder hier wusste: Das konnte nicht gut enden. Doch noch waren alle schockstarr.

Erst, als die Gräfin am Boden ankam und regungslos liegenblieb, kam Bewegung in die Anwesenden. Graf Indarys sprang mitsamt den nahebei stehenden zu seiner Gemahlin. Lucien reckte aufgeregt den Kopf, um zu sehen, was er sehen musste, doch zu schnell war ihm die Sicht versperrt worden. Er fluchte stumm und huschte durch die Masse der aufgeregt miteinander redenden Leute. Niemand bemerkte ihn, alle waren sie von dem Unfall zu erschrocken.

»Einen Heiler, rasch!«, hörte er den Grafen brüllen.

»Bei den Neun, sie blutet!«, kreischte eine Frau.

Das klang doch vielversprechend, dachte Lucien im Stillen bei sich.

Dann hielt er inne. Was machte er hier eigentlich?, schalte er sich selbst. Er war gedankenlos vorgestürmt und hatte seiner Aufregung freie Bahn gelassen, nur um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ob sein Werk vollbracht war. Er hatte sich gehen lassen, und es war ausgesprochen unklug gewesen.

Lucien sah sich rasch um, doch noch immer nahm niemand von ihm Notiz, noch immer waren alle zu aufgewühlt von dem Unfall, der sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte. Er nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks und verschwand ungesehen von der Szenerie.

In den nächsten Stunden hielt er Augen und Ohren offen, hielt sich an prominenten Plätzen auf und versuchte, alles aufzuschnappen, was ihm einen Hinweis auf den Zustand der Gräfin geben konnte. Die Bevölkerung war unruhig, bemerkte er, und alsbald machten die verschiedensten Gerüchte die Runde. Ein Unfall, sagten einige, ein Mordanschlag, andere. Doch auf Tage hinaus wurde nichts Genaues von der gräflichen Familie bekanntgegeben. Lucien deutete das als gutes Zeichen, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war und man die Bevölkerung nicht mit der schlechten Kunde nicht noch mehr in Unruhe versetzen wollte. Gerade jetzt, wo der Unmut über die Mordserie ohnehin schon groß war …

Er beschloss, auf eigene Faust Informationen einzuholen. Zu seinem Missfallen jedoch bemerkte er, dass die Wachen verstärkt worden waren. Also ahnte der Graf zumindest, was tatsächlich hinter dem Sturz seiner Frau stecken mochte. Doch Lucien hatte die Burg in den letzten Wochen gut genug kennengelernt, um darin kein allzu großes Hindernis zu sehen. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit gelangte er in die Festung.

Es war alles still, selbst auf seinem Weg durch die Geheimgänge bemerkte er es. Als würden die Burgbewohner in Trauer versinken. Normalerweise würde jedoch, obwohl der Abend bereits weiter fortgeschritten war, noch immer Leben in der Burg herrschen. Doch niemand regte sich. Er grinste.

Sein Weg führte ihn in die gräflichen Gemächer. Er hatte Gänge gewählt, die nicht von Wachen beobachtet wurden und die anscheinend nicht einmal der Graf zu kennen schien. Es hatte ihm zwar ein paar Umwege beschert, aber der Ausblick seines Spähpostens entschädigte ihn allemal dafür.

Da lag sie, bleich und regungslos, in ein weißes Totengewand gehüllt. Mit gramgesenktem Kopf kniete ihr Gatte neben ihrem Totenlager, hielt ihre Hand und trauerte in Stille gehüllt um sie.

Lucien lächelte boshaft in sich hinein. Noch einmal prüfte er, ob keine Wachen in der Nähe waren, die ihm in den Rücken fallen könnten, dann trat er lautlos in den Raum hinein.

»Wie tragisch aber auch«, kommentierte er mit gespieltem Mitleid in der Stimme. »Ich hörte von dem Sturz. Was war es? Ein gebrochener Hals? Unglücklich gebrochene Rippen? Oder gar etwas noch Ausgefalleneres?«

Erschrocken fuhr Indarys auf. Sein Gesicht war vom Kummer gezeichnet, seine Augen noch geröteter als ohnehin schon.

»Du!«, zischte er mit rauer Stimme. Doch dann sackte er sogleich wieder kraftlos zusammen. »Du hast sie umgebracht, oder?«, krächzte er.

Lucien wusste: Er sah einen gebrochenen Mann vor sich. Unter seinem Tuch breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus.

»Ihr wolltet und wolltet meine Botschaften nicht verstehen, mein Herr«, erinnerte er den Grafen. »Ich dachte, wir hätten das bereits wie zivilisierte Menschen, Verzeihung, Menschen _und_ Elfen bereden können. Aber Ihr wolltet es so weit kommen lassen. Dabei wisst Ihr doch, dass wir die Dunkle Bruderschaft sind, Ihr wisst es nur zu gut. Tse tse tse.«

Graf Inadrys warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie und rang die Hände. Lucien hob nur eine Augenbraue. Da war jemand aber sehr verzweifelt, dachte er spöttisch.

»Bitte, verschont meinen Sohn!«, flehte der Dunkelelf. »Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Ich verspreche, nein, _schwöre_ , dass ich jegliche Zusammenarbeit mit der Morag Tong unterlassen werde! Aber bitte, lasst nur Farwil am Leben!«

»Euer Wort? Mehr habt Ihr nicht zu bieten?«, blieb Lucien hart. »Das erscheint mir eine schwache Gegenleistung in Anbetracht des Umstandes, dass Ihr so bereitwillig unsere gute Zusammenarbeit beendet hattet.«

»Dann tötet mich, wenn Euch mein Wort nicht genug ist. Nehmt mein Leben als Unterpfand für das meines Sohnes!«, bettelte Andel Indarys.

»Wäre es nicht grausam, einen Jungen seiner Mutter _und_ seines Vater zu berauben, nur weil dieser eine törichte Dummheit beging?«, sinnierte der junge Mörder.

Der Graf vor ihm nickte eifrig, als er meinte, einen Anflug von Menschlichkeit in Lucien zu erkennen. »Ja, grausam, fürwahr«, beeilte er sich zu sagen. »Das reicht als Unterpfand, oder? Bitte!«

Lucien ließ ihn noch ein wenig zappeln und weidete sich am Leid des Dunkelelfen. »Ihr werdet die Morag Tong aus Eurer Grafschaft verbannen und ihr nie wieder Einlass gewähren. Sollte sie es gewaltsam versuchen, werdet Ihr jegliche Anstrengung unternehmen, um sie daran zu erinnern. Wenn Ihr Euer Word haltet, wird die Dunkle Bruderschaft alles vergessen, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen ist. Können wir uns so einig werden?«

Andel nickte eifrig, während er noch immer vor der Gestalt in Schwarz kniete und die Hände rang. »Ja, ja! Alles, nur verschont meinen Sohn!«

Lucien zückte seinen Dolch und hielt die Spitze an die Wange des Dunkelelfen. Sacht drückte er zu, bis ein wenig Blut austrat. »In diesem Fall wird meine Familie sehr erfreut sein, Euch wieder als verlässlichen Kunden begrüßen zu dürfen«, sagte er. »Habt noch einen schönen Abend.«

Dann verschwand er, als sei er nie da gewesen.


	21. Liebste Mutter

Lucien war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Er hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und sich nicht die Finger verbrannt. Der Graf hielt sein Wort – zumindest für den Moment – und unterließ sämtliche Zusammenarbeit mit der Morag Tong. Er unterließ sogar sämtliche öffentliche Tätigkeit in den nächsten Wochen. Stattdessen saß er einfach nur in seinem Schloss und trauerte um seine Frau. Die Fahnen hingen auf Halbmast und die Palastangestellten trugen alle Schwarz, um ihre Anteilnahme zu zeigen.

In der Stadt kamen freilich alsbald Gerüchte auf. Dass es kein Unfall gewesen sei, munkelte man hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Offen wagte sich jedoch niemand zu äußern. Lucien hatte den Bewohnern der Stadt Furcht eingeflößt und genoss seine Macht. Von offizieller Seite schwieg man zu den Gerüchten, doch dass Anstrengungen unternommen wurden, sie zu unterbinden, sprach eine eigene Sprache. Dennoch saß Lucien keine weitere Gefährdung seiner Familie. Angst war eine wirkungsvolle Waffe, wie er nun endlich erstmals in der Praxis hatte erfahren dürfen. Sie gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut.

Seine Dunklen Brüder und Schwestern beglückwünschten ihm zu seinem Erfolg, nachdem auch sie von ihren Missionen heimgekehrt waren. Freilich hatte Proximo jedoch seine Bedenken.

»Es hätte auch nach hinten losgehen können«, gab er zu bedenken.

»Hätte«, betonte Lucien.

»Ja, hätte. Dennoch: Was hättest du gemacht, wenn Indarys Rache für seine Gemahlin geschworen hätte? Noch einen Kampf um unsere Zuflucht hätten wir uns nicht erlauben können.« Dann winkte er ab. »Ich erwähne es nur. Es war sehr heikel, was du getan hast, und vielleicht hast du dich auch etwas gehen lassen. Aber was spielt es für eine Rolle, wenn Indarys wieder nach unserer Rolle tanzt?«

»Genau, Proximo!«, warf Vicente ein. »Gönnt der Jugend ihre Erfolge und lasst sie sich erproben. Es war gut, dass Ihr Euer Vertrauen in Lucien gesetzt habt, und er hat es wieder einmal nicht enttäuscht. Wir sollten alle mehr akzeptieren, dass er, obgleich jung, den meisten von uns in kaum etwas nachsteht. Alter ist nicht immer ein Argument.«

Lucien grinste. Das waren Worte, die er gern hörte.

Auch die anderen waren mehr oder minder erfolgreich gewesen. Allein Tsonashap hätte seine Mission fast sein Leben gekostet. Schwer verletzt hatte er es zurück in die Zuflucht geschafft und wurde nun von Caelwen und M‘raaj-Dar versorgt. Doch auch er hatte seinen Auftrag zu seinem Ziel bringen können.

Natürlich wurde ihr Sieg über die Morag Tong gebührend gefeiert. Proximo hatte sogar die Dreistigkeit besessen, von Graf Indarys als Beweis seines erneuten guten Willens Schadensersatz herauszuhandeln. Die Gelder wurden nun angemessen verprasst und versoffen.

»Diese feigen Hunde von der Morag Tong haben wir zurück nach Oblivion geschickt!«, lallte der Anführer ihrer Zuflucht in seiner Siegesrede. »Mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch, liebe Brüder und Schwestern!«

Er schwenkte seinen Bierkrug, wobei er selbst ins Taumeln geriet und beinahe vom Tisch gefallen wäre, auf dem er stand.

Sie hatten im Hauptraum der Zuflucht einen langen Tisch und mehrere Bänke aufgestellt. Darauf hatten sie ein Bankett hergerichtet, das sich sehen ließ. Feines Fleisch, das sie in den Wäldern der Grafschaft gewildert hatten, sowie gute Weine und exotische Früchte bogen die Planken bedenklich durch.

So ließ es sich leben.

Sie zechten bis weit in die Nacht hinein, und selbst Tsonashap beteiligte sich für einige Augenblicke am Gelage, ehe ihn seine Kräfte wieder vollends verlassen hatten und Caelwen ihn zurück in sein Bett schickte.

Dabei wurden zahlreiche Geschichten ausgetauscht über ihre Erlebnisse und ihre Missionen. Wahrscheinlich war, was wohl dem Wein und dem Freudentaumel geschuldet war, auch allerlei erfunden, aber niemand störte sich daran. Auch Lucien malte seine Mordserie ein wenig blutiger, als sie eigentlich gewesen war, und ergänzte sie um ein oder auch zwei kleine Details. Vielleicht könnte er sie ja zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zur Anwendung bringen, sagte er sich, dann wären sie immerhin nicht mehr erfunden.

Zwischen all den gesponnenen Geschichten und auch durch den Alkohol hindurch war jedoch eines deutlich: Sie hatten über die Morag Tong gesiegt. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft hatte sich erneut als stark erwiesen, gar als überlegen. Sie hatten gezeigt, dass man mit ihnen nicht scherzte und sich erst recht nicht mit ihnen anlegte, wenn man sich nicht böse die Finger verbrennen wollte.

In Morrowind mochten sie vorläufig Boden verloren haben, doch mit diesem Rückschlag würde die Morag Tong ihnen wenig entgegensetzen können, wenn sie sich zurückholten, was ihnen genommen worden war – und vielleicht sogar etwas mehr. Es war ihre Möglichkeit, ihre Position in Morrowind nicht nur zu festigen, sondern auch auszubauen.

Natürlich wurde auch viel geträumt und fabuliert. Man sprach von einem totalen Sieg über die Morag Tong, dass es sogar in ihrem Machtbereich läge, sie endgültig von der Landkarte zu tilgen und auch Morrowind der Liebe ihres Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis zuzuführen. Nachdem sie alle ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen hatten, sahen sie natürlich alle ein, dass das völlig utopische Vorstellungen waren – für den Moment jedenfalls. Es würde einen offenen Krieg mit der Morag Tong bedeuten, ja, sogar mit der Regierung Morrowinds selbst, was ihnen sicherlich etliche Feinde einbringen würde. Wenn sie es überhaupt jemals wagten, dieses Projekt anzugehen, dann erst weit in der Zukunft.

Lucien hatte am nächsten Morgen den Kater seines Lebens. Allerdings hatte er auch noch nie einen besseren Grund zum Feiern gehabt. Er beschloss, einfach über den Dingen zu stehen und mit dem Alltag fortzufahren. Seine erste Handlung bestand also darin, Mirabelle Fani mit einem Schwall kalten Wassers ins Gesicht zu wecken.

Keuchend saß das Mädchen in ihrem Bett. Sie wollte schon lauthals protestieren, als sie ihren Lehrer registrierte. Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett und signalisierte ihre Bereitschaft, den Unterricht fortzusetzen. Lucien kommentierte es nur mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken, obgleich er sah, dass das Bretonenmädchen noch lange nicht wieder im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte war. Sie musste eindeutig noch besser konditioniert werden.

»Genug der Völlerei hingegeben«, sagte Lucien. »Ich erwarte dich in einer viertel Stunde bereit zum Unterricht.«

»Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister!« Mirabelle schoss davon.

»Na, schon wieder dabei, Eurer Hündchen zu dressieren?«, frotzelte M‘raaj-Dar, der die Szene beobachtet hatte.

Lucien kniff warnend die Augen zusammen. Der Khajiit hatte die Höflichkeitsform nur verwendet, weil Lucien mittlerweile einen höheren Rang bekleidete als er selbst, was offenbar an ihm nagte. Eigentlich sollte er von genau diesem Rang Gebrauch machen, um M‘raaj-Dar zu maßregeln, aber er hatte keine Muße, sich mit der Katze anzulegen.

Also beließ er es dabei, und besorgte sich selbst etwas zu essen, ehe Mirabelle erneut bei ihm anstand, um ihre heutigen Lektionen zu erwarten.

Es war beinahe zu erwarten gewesen, dass Mirabelle keine viertel Stunde benötigte, um sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit und wahrscheinlich auch ihres Katers für den Tag vorzubereiten. Der Ehrgeiz des Mädchens war immer wieder auf ein Neues zu bewundern. Auch für Lucien hieß dies allerdings, wieder mit dem Alltag zu beginnen. Mit Mirabelle die Aufträge ihrer Dunklen Brüder und Schwestern durchzusprechen, war ein guter Anfang, wie er befand.

Das Mädchen machte gute Fortschritte. Mittlerweile hatte sie nicht mehr nur bei Lucien Unterricht, sondern arbeitete sich wie er in seinem Jahr des Jammers allmählich durch alle Disziplinen, die die Zuflucht ihr bot. Ihr Ehrgeiz war nach wie vor ungebrochen und beeindruckte so manchen von ihnen.

Nachdem in den letzten Wochen der Ruf der Dunklen Bruderschaft eine Talfahrt hatte durchleben müssen, ging es nun langsam wieder bergauf mit ihnen. Auch aus anderen Provinzen des Kaiserreiches vernahmen sie, dass die Zufluchten wieder an Stärke gewannen, und das Schwarze Sakrament wurde wieder vollführt. Bald sogar mehr als jemals zuvor. Sie hatten nicht nur die Morag Tong besiegt, sie hatten Tamriel gezeigt, dass die Bruderschaft ein verlässlicher Vertragspartner ist. Sithis wurde dieser Tage alle Ehre gereicht.

Auch Lucien bekam den einen oder anderen Auftrag. Noch immer wusste er nicht so recht etwas mit dem Geld anzufangen, aber es spielte für ihn auch keine Rolle. Solange er im Namen Sithis‘ Blut vergießen und seinem Fürchterlichen Vater Ehre bereiten konnte, war für ihn die Welt in Ordnung.

Einer seiner Aufträge sollte jedoch Folgen haben, die weit über den Mord hinausgehen sollten. Vielleicht wusste nur die Mutter der Nacht um die Folgen des Auftrages, doch sie sprach niemals darüber, oder zumindest ließ der Zuhörer seine Familie nicht daran teilhaben.

»Du sollst die Matrone des Hauses Bellamont töten«, eröffnete ihm Cassius Proximo.

»Der Name klingt nach einem bretonischen Adelsgeschlecht«, schloss Lucien.

»Exakt«, bestätigte der vernarbte Kaiserliche. »Sie besaßen einst einiges an Macht, nun ist davon nicht mehr viel übrig. Ihr einstiges Handelsimperium liegt in Trümmern und mehr als ein kleines Landgut an der Goldküste besitzen sie ebenso nicht mehr. Was auch immer unseren Kunden dazu bewog, die alte Dame des Hauses ermorden zu lassen, spielt keine Rolle. Er will jedoch, dass du ihr den Kopf abschneidest und ihrer Familie auf einem silbernen Tablett servierst.«

Lucien runzelte die Stirn.

»Ich konnte heraushandeln, dass du dich dabei nicht persönlich zeigen musst«, fügte Proximo an. »Es reicht, wenn du die Platte samt Kopf irgendwo im Haus platzierst, wo man ihn schnell findet.«

»Das klingt weitaus angenehmer und unterhaltsamer – zumindest für mich.«

»Ich nehme also an, dass du den Auftrag annimmst?«

»Was ist das für eine Frage? Natürlich!«

Proximo grinste, was dank seiner Narben wie immer in einer Grimasse endete. »Du bist ein guter Junge, Lucien, wirklich!« Dann hielt er inne. »Ah, ich werde alt. Ich sollte aufhören, dich Junge zu nennen. Du bist ein Eliminator und hast dir in verblüffend kurzer Zeit einen beachtlichen Namen in unserer Familie gemacht. Ich vertraue dir nicht um sonst auch delikatere Aufträge an. ›Junge‹ ist da bei weitem keine angemessene Bezeichnung mehr.«

»Wirklich, Meister, ich bin sehr stolz über all das Lob, das ich bekomme«, warf Lucien etwas irritiert ein. »Aber so ganz verstehe ich es nicht. Ist es nicht selbstverständlich, dass ich mein Bestes für die Familie gebe?«

»Das sollte es, ja«, sagte Proximo. »Aber nicht jeder zeigt es und hat dabei auch noch so viel Talent wie du. Bei dir vermischen sich Leidenschaft und Können und verhelfen dir gemeinsam zu noch mehr. Aber sehen wir uns nur einmal dein Mündel an, Mirabelle. Sie ist ebenso ehrgeizig wie du, aber bei ihr spielt es eine viel größere Rolle, dir zu imponieren. Ja, dir. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich ausgerechnet dich dafür ausgewählt hat und nicht, sagen wir, Vicente. Sie tut es jedenfalls, zeigt dabei aber weniger Talent als du. Sie muss sich, um dieselben Resultate zu erzielen, weitaus mehr bemühen als du.«

»Die Beobachtung habe ich noch nicht gemacht«, gestand Lucien ein. »Aber ich werde es im Kopf behalten.«

»Das solltest du, und du solltest dir auch überlegen, was du damit anfängst«, betonte der Kaiserliche. »Nun, darum soll es uns aber nicht gehen. Zurück zu den Bellamonts.«

»Was muss ich alles über den Auftrag wissen?«, erkundigte sich der junge Mörder.

»Wie bereits erwähnt wünscht unser Auftraggeber, dass sein Ziel auf eine bestimmte Weise getötet wird. Wie du dazu kommst, der Familie den Kopf ihrer Matrone zu präsentieren, bleibt dir überlassen. Dein Ziel heißt Anna Bellamont. Sie steht als älteste Frau im Haus dem Haushalt vor – der nicht allzu groß ist, wohlgemerkt, lediglich eine Handvoll Diener –, nachdem in den vergangenen Jahren sowohl ihre Eltern als auch die ihres Ehemannes starben. Hohes Alter und die üblichen Krankheiten, nichts von Interesse. Annas Ehemann ist dem Glücksspiel verfallen und säuft, nachdem abzusehen gewesen war, dass der Abstieg der Familie nicht mehr abzuhalten war. Absteigender Stern eines einst mächtigen Imperiums, das Übliche.

Das eventuell Wichtigste ist, dass die Familie weiß, dass du kommst.«

»Oh.« Lucien ging sofort im Kopf duzende Möglichkeiten durch, was dies für ihn hieß. »Wie kann es dazu gekommen sein? War der Auftraggeber nicht vorsichtig genug, als er das Schwarze Sakrament vollführte, oder warum?«

»Er war wieder einmal besoffen und tönte herum, dass er seine Frau von der Dunklen Bruderschaft ermorden lassen wird.«

»Der Auftraggeber ist also der Ehemann meines Zieles«, schloss Lucien. »Das macht die Sache interessant.«

»In der Tat. Er ist unberechenbar. Unsere verehrte Sprecherin Arela Drewani hatte bereits das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit ihm und sie berichtete mir so manches davon. Mal drohte er ihr, mal schmeichelte er. Sie schätzt ihn als unberechenbar ein, was heißt, dass ich dir nicht sagen kann, wie er reagieren wird, wenn der deine Anwesenheit bemerkt. Vielleicht ignoriert er dich, vielleicht schreit er es durch das ganze Haus, vielleicht greift er dich sogar an. Besser, wenn du versuchst, unbemerkt zu bleiben.«

»Ein sehr freundlicher Geselle …«, murmelte Lucien. »Ich nehme an, dass ihm kein Haar gekrümmt werden darf.«

»Exakt«, bestätigte Proximo. »Es liegt nahe, dass er nicht gewillt ist, uns zu zahlen, selbst wenn du dich nur in Selbstverteidigung gegen ihn wendest. Wenn du ihn tötest, sieht ohnehin niemand von uns Geld. Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?«

»Auch die Bruderschaft muss von irgendetwas leben«, bestätigte Lucien.

»So ist es, Lachance. Und nun ab an die Arbeit! Dein Vergnügen soll nicht länger auf dich warten!«

Im Folgenden gab Proximo alles Wissen weiter, das er sonst noch über die Familie besaß. Sie hätten drei Kinder, zwei davon lebten noch daheim, der älteste Sohn diente in der Legion. Weitere Verwandte wohnten verstreut über alle Provinzen des Kaiserreiches. Der Zufluchtsleiter besaß sogar einige Informationen über das Gut, die über die bloße Lage selbigen hinausgingen. Lucien nahm jedes Detail dankend an, das er bekommen konnte, um so viel wie möglich bereits im Vorfeld zu erfahren.

In den nächsten Tagen bereitete er, wie immer, seinen Auftrag gründlich vor und plante seine Vorgehensweise. Mittlerweile war ihm die Routine in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, er wusste, wie wichtig gründliche Vorbereitung war. Die Karten wurden studiert und alte Folianten durchgesehen, um Hinweise zum Adelsgeschlecht der Bellamonts zu finden.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, genügend Informationen gesammelt zu haben, zog er aus in Richtung Goldküste. Wie immer verspürte er das Kribbeln der Aufregung in seinen Fingerspitzen, wenn er sich daran machte, einen neuen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Dann stellte er sich vor, wie Sithis wohlwollend lächelnd auf ihn herabschaute und seine Hand führte, um seinem Namen Ehre zu bereiten. Wie hatte er nur jemals ein anderes Leben führen können? In der Gosse der Kaiserstadt? Unvorstellbar!

Über die Blaue Straße und dann die Rote Ringstadt südlich an der Kaiserstadt vorbei gelangte er schließlich auf die Goldstraße in Richtung Skingrad. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an Vicentes Angebot, ihm ein zwar unsterbliches aber auch untotes Leben zu schenken.

Er liebte seinen Mentor von ganzem Herzen wie ein Sohn seinen Vater liebte. Aber würde er so weit gehen wollen? Sicher, er hatte gesehen, welche Macht ein Vampir besaß, und es war beeindruckend und verlockend. Doch zugleich hatte er auch Furcht verspürt und schämte sich ihrer nicht einmal. Einmal entfesselt, war ein Vampir eine wilde Bestie, ganz wie ein Werwolf; er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Hilda und ihre Bestienform.

Vicente hatte ihm Zeit gelassen für seine Entscheidung. Lucien hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr daran gedacht, doch eventuell sollte er doch wieder mehr darüber nachdenken. Die mehrtägige Reise zur Goldküste wäre ein idealer Zeitpunkt.

Doch am Ende seines Weges war er noch immer nicht zu einem Ergebnis gelangt. Vielleicht sollte er mit Vicente darüber reden, sinnierte er, und fragte sich zugleich, ob das eine gut Idee wäre. Der Vampir würde sicher wollen, dass er sein Angebot annahm, auch wenn er ihn zu nichts drängen würde. Nein, er war zu voreingenommen. Proximo? Er war Lucien bisher nie wirklich als Vertrauensperson erschienen, aber freilich war er es. Er war der Leiter ihrer Zuflucht und nicht nur für ihre Einkünfte und Aufträge verantwortlich, sondern auch für das Wohlergehen seiner Schützlinge. Ja, er sollte wohl mit Cassius Proximo darüber reden.

Seine Reise verlief unspektakulär. Solange er nur die Augen offenhielt und seine Rüstung verhüllte, brauchte er keine Probleme fürchten. Banditen umging er großzügig und auch vereinzelte Legionsreiter vermied er, obgleich niemand genau genug hinsah, um nachzuforschen, was sich unter dem weiten Umhang des Reisenden verbarg. Nur einmal auf dem Weg zwischen Skingrad und Kvatch erlebte er eine Kuriosität.

Er wusste, dass sich in der Nähe eine Höhle befinden musste. Mit einem Male hörte er den wilden Kampfschrei eines Mannes, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen und Kampfgeräuschen. Er huschte in das nächstbeste Gebüsch, da er den offenen Konflikt meiden und warten wollte, bis sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte.

»Elender Abschaum!«, hörte er den Mann schreien.

Fußgetrappel war zu hören, als würde jemand barfüßig durch das Gras stolpern. Erneut stöhnte jemand. Nun roch Lucien auch den Gestank von Leichenfäule. Er rümpfte die Nase. Das war doch nicht etwa …?

Er lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Nur Augenblicke später rannte nicht weit an seinem Versteck vorbei ein Zombie, gefolgt von einem Kaiserlichen Legionsförster, der den Untoten quer über die Straße und auf der anderen Seite erneut ins Gebüsch jagte, wo sie ihren Kampf fortsetzen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und wollte gar nicht wissen, wie ein kaiserlicher Soldat dazu kam, Zombies zu jagen, geschweige denn, was diese bei Tageslicht an der Oberfläche machten. Lucien sah zu, dass er Abstand zwischen sich und das sonderbare Gespann brachte. Zombies waren keine Gegner, denen er nur mit ein paar Giften und einem Dolch begegnen wollte.

Rings um Anvil befanden sich ausgedehnte Grasfelder, die mit ihrer goldenen Farbe der Region ihren Namen verliehen hatten. Lucien musste sich eingestehen, dass die Goldküste zusammen mit der frischen, salzigen Seeluft ihren Reiz hatte. Das Meer war hier, im Westen von Tamriel, nicht so rau und ungebändigt wie an den eisigen Küsten Skyrims. Er kam sogar dazu, dem unendlichen Blau, das sich vor ihm ausstreckte, einige bewundernde Blicke zu schenken.

Er beschloss, sich für ein paar Tage ein Zimmer in einem Gasthof Anvils zu mieten und sich unter der örtlichen Bevölkerung ein wenig über die Bellamonts umzuhören. Matrosen neigten schließlich dazu, allerlei Seemannsgarn zu erzählen, wenn der Abend lang war. Vielleicht war ja etwas Brauchbares darunter.

Die Hafenspelunke vermietete zwar nur Zimmer an Matrosen, wie er rasch erfuhr, dafür widersprach aber niemand, als er sich einfach mit in den Schankraum setzte und seine Bestellung aufgab. Dann sperrte er die Ohren auf.

Es war laut und stickig hier drinnen. Rohe Sitten herrschten unter den Seemännern, wenngleich ihr Umgang miteinander dennoch herzlich war. Die Muskeln wurden spielen gelassen und es wurde mit allerlei verrücktem Zeug angegeben. Die Geschichten über irgendwelche Schlachten gegen Seeungeheuer interessierten Lucien nur mäßig, dafür der lokale Klatsch und Tratsch umso mehr.

Wer hatte wen geheiratet oder hatte eine Affäre? Welches war das hübscheste Mädchen? Welche war am leichtesten herumzukriegen?

Der junge Mörder verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Dachten Seemänner wirklich nur daran?

»Das schwarze Sakrament?«, schnappte er da mit einem Male auf.

»Psst, bist du irre? Nicht so laut!«, zischte einer der Männer, die nahe seinem Tisch saßen.

»Du verarscht mich doch«, raunte der andere Mann zurück, und Lucien musste einen Zauber wirken, um sie überhaupt noch zu verstehen. Es forderte jedoch einige Konzentration, um die Stimmen der beiden aus dem Tumult herauszuhören.

»Ja, Mann, so wahr ich hier sitze! Der alte Bellamont hat das Schwarze Sakrament vollführt und die _Dunkle Bruderschaft_ gerufen, um seine Frau zu ermorden.« Den Namen der Bruderschaft sprach er besonders verschwörerisch aus

Sein Gegenüber prustete los. »Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie diejenige sein wird, die sich des alten Saufkopps erledigt! Aber jetzt lässt er sie abstechen, weil er im Suff die Meuchelbande gerufen hat. Das ist mal ‘ne Geschichte!«

»Aber überleg doch mal. Hast du schon mal gehört, wie man das Schwarze Sakrament durchführt? Mit _Menschenfleisch_! Wo er das wohl her hat?«

Der Zweite zischte auf und spuckte dann auf den Boden. »Was du nicht sagst! Suchen die Wachen nicht einen Vermissten?«

»Dem alten Säufer traue ich alles zu. Er soll sehr gewalttätig geworden sein, seit es mit seinem Haus den Bach heruntergeht. Soll nicht damit leben können, dass er mit seiner Spielsucht und Sauferei nur noch mehr dazu beigetragen hat. Ich kenn ein Mädchen, das mal in seinem Haus gearbeitet hat. Sie ist geflohen, als er anfing, alle grundlos zu schlagen.«

Vielleicht hätte er mit Proximo heraushandeln sollen, dass er auch den Hausherren töten sollte, überlegte Lucien. Die Welt wäre ein besserer Ort ohne den Tyrannen. Sicher hätte er irgendwo schon das Geld gefunden, das Bellamont ihnen für den Auftrag schuldete.

»Jemand sollte ihn abstechen«, bestätigten die Männer seine Gedanken. »Für so jemanden kann man nur Verachtung haben. Mädchen behandelt man ordentlich und nicht wie ein Grobian!«

»Sag das dem alten Sack. Er hat sogar mehrere Wachen angeheuert, die sein Haus bewachen sollen, damit ihm niemand mehr wegrennt. Das ist ja wie in einem Gefängnis!«

Diese Information behielt sich Lucien gut im Gedächtnis. Die Wachen würden sicher nicht nur verhindern, dass niemand aus dem Haus entkam, sondern auch, dass niemand Unerwünschtes hineingelangte. Und die Männer hatten sicher mehr Hirn als ihr Herr und würden auch einen Gesandten der Dunklen Bruderschaft nicht hereinlassen, wenn sie ihn erkannten, Wunsch des Hausherrn hin oder her.

»Hoffentlich sind das keine Saufköppe wie der alte Bellamont.«

»Nee, Söldner sollen das sein. Harte Kerle, die für Geld alles machen.«

Es wurde erneut ausgespuckt. »Das ist genau so ein Lumpenpack wie der alte Sack! Bestimmt haben sie schon ein Auge oder zwei auf seine Mädchen geworfen!«

»Jetzt mal‘ mal nicht Merunes Dagon an die Wand. Ich hab ein paar Söldner in Elsweyr kennengelernt, die waren ordentliche Kerle.«

Söldner dienten demjenigen, der die vollste Geldbörse besaß. Leiter nütze Lucien dieses Wissen herzlich wenig, denn auch wenn er sich mittlerweile ein kleines Vermögen  angespart hatte und mit ihm nicht viel mehr anfangen konnte, als gelegentlich neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände zu kaufen, so hatte er doch davon nicht genügend mitgenommen, als dass er sich die Söldner hätte erkaufen können. Dieser Weg, der freilich einfachste, blieb ihm also verwehrt.

»Keine Ahnung, was das für Kerle sind«, fuhr der Mann derweil fort. »Gut möglich, dass das Schweinehunde sind, aber die gibt es überall. Ich denke, dass die mit Sicherheit ganz in Ordnung sind.«

»So lange man mit ihnen saufen kann, ist im Grunde alles in Ordnung«, fügte sein Kumpan an und ruderte damit etwas zurück.

»Da sagst du was!«

Mit diesen Worten hoben sie die Humpen, stießen an und ließen sich die Kehlen volllaufen.

Das Gespräch wandte sich wieder Belanglosigkeiten zu, die für Lucien wenig von Interesse waren, und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Gäste. Schließlich wurde jedoch ersichtlich, dass niemand mehr Informationen für ihn bereithielt, die ihn interessieren könnten.

Der Gedanke an die Söldner beschäftigte ihn. Was waren das für Kerle, wie viele waren es und besaßen sie außer dem Gold noch andere Schwachstellen, die er nutzen konnte? Er musste sich umhören, und er wusste, wo er eine wunderbare Quelle der Information finden würde.

Er verließ kurz darauf die Taverne am Hafen. In einer dunklen Gasse zog er sich um, und legte zerlumpte Reisekleidung an, die ihn abgerissen und arm wirken ließ. Von seinen Dunklen Geschwistern wusste er, dass dies die beste Kleidung für sein Vorhaben war.

Einer der Bettler der Stadt hatte sich nahe der Kapelle niedergelassen, um die letzten Betenden des Tages um ein paar Almosen zu bitten.

Schweigend setzte sich Lucien neben ihn und schweigend verharrten sie für einige Zeit. Der Bettler hatte ihn zunächst skeptisch angesehen, doch nachdem Lucien keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihm das Geld streitig zu machen, hatte er es dabei belassen.

»Guter Platz, nicht wahr?«, begann der junge Mörder schließlich das Gespräch.

»Wenn sie vermeidlich geläutert aus der Kapelle kommen, dann sind sie schneller bereit, mehr als nur den einen oder anderen Septim zu geben«, sagte der in Lumpen gehüllte Mann. »Jeder Bettler weiß das. Darum kämpfen wir um die besten Plätze und Zeiten. Aber du scheinst keine Konkurrenz zu sein, du kannst bleiben und mir Gesellschaft leisten.«

»In Gesellschaft lebt es sich immer besser, alter Freund.« Der Konversationsunterricht bei Vicente zahlte sich aus.

»Du klingst noch recht jung, Kerl. Was machst du auf der Straße?«, wollte der Obdachlose wissen.

»Schickt es sich denn, jemanden so etwas Persönliches zu fragen, wenn man gerade einmal drei Worte mit ihm gewechselt hat?«, stellte Lucien die Gegenfrage.

»Entschuldige. Ich bin schon so lange auf der Straße, da vergesse ich doch glatt meine Manieren.« Die raue Stimme des Bettlers klang unangenehm in den Ohren, von seinem Geruch in Luciens feiner Nase gar nicht zu reden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viel billigen Fusel getrunken und zu oft in den Abfällen der Stadt auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem gewühlt.

»Ich kenne das, mein Freund, ich kenne das«, bekräftigte Lucien ihn. »Und weil du mir ein guter Kerl zu sein scheinst, will ich es dir sagen: Ich bin ein Lehrling auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung.«

»Ich schnappe das ein oder andere auf, weißt du«, eröffnete der Bettler ihm. »Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen. Also, sag mir: Was für eine Anstellung suchst du?«

»Vielleicht mag ich nicht danach aussehen, aber ich kann gut kämpfen«, sagte Lucien. Jede Lüge sollte einen Funken Wahrheit im Kern tragen. »Ich hörte, dass das Gut Bellamont jemanden wie mich braucht.«

»Da würde ich dir von abraten«, sagte der Bettler. »Der Mann hat bereits einige Söldner als Wachen angeheuert, und überhaupt: Mit seinem Haus geht es zu Ende. Von ihm wirst du nicht viel Geld sehen. Wenn überhaupt.«

»Aber klingt nicht gerade das nach einer Herausforderung? Etwas, woran ich lernen kann?«, ließ er nicht locker.

»Versuch es lieber bei der Stadtwache«, riet ihm sein Gegenüber.

»Pff. Ich habe die Wachen hier gesehen. Sie stehen nur herum und sehen schmuck aus, doch sonderlich etwas zu taugen scheinen sie nicht. Nein, ich will mehr.«

Der Mann seufzte. »Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!«

»Du wirst mich nicht jammern hören, das versichere ich dir.« Lucien zeigte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen. »Aber jetzt erzähle mir von den Söldnern. Was sind das für Männer?«

»Harte Kerle, mein Junge, einzig und allein dem Geld verpflichtet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Bellamont sie hatte anheuern können, muss ihn aber sicher sein letztes Vermögen gekostet haben. Lange werden sie daher nicht mehr bei ihm bleiben, wenn er sie nicht mehr bezahlen kann, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie lieben ihr Geld, so viel steht fest, denn sie kommen gelegentlich in die Stadt und huren mit den Hafendirnen herum – und meist nicht mit den billigen Mädchen.«

In Luciens Kopf arbeitete es. Vielleicht sollte er Bellamont sein Geld stehlen, sodass er keines mehr für seine Söldner hatte.

»Klingt, als seien sie keine sonderlich guten Wachleute«, sagte er.

»Das kann man so nicht sagen. Ich habe sie reden hören, und auf mich machten sie den Eindruck, als seien sie durchaus fähige Wachen, so lange sie nur gut genug bezahlt werden, damit sie nach dem Dienst huren und saufen können.«

»Vielleicht kann ich ja doch etwas von ihnen lernen!«

»Du lässt nicht, locker, was? Aber behalte dennoch besser deine Sachen bei dir und lege vor dem Schlafen einen Dolch unter dein Kissen. Besser haben als hätten.«

»Ich danke dir für deine Auskünfte, guter Mann«, beendete Lucien das Gespräch und holte einen Septim aus seinem Geldbeutel. »Hier, für das nette Gespräch.«

Sofort trat ein Leuchten in die Augen des Bettlers. »Mögen die Neun mit dir sein!«, bedankte er sich.

Geld regierte eben immer noch die Welt. Lucien konnte förmlich die Gedanken des Mannes sehen, wie er überlegte, was er mit dem Geld anfangen konnte oder besser noch: wie er mehr bekam.

Ehe es jedoch dazu kam, erhob sich Lucien und verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten Nicken. Dann verschwand er in der Nacht. Er musste nachdenken, und das tat er am besten in seinem stillen Kämmerlein in der Herberge.

Die Dinge, die er an diesem Abend gehört hatte, waren aufschlussreich gewesen. Ohne sich das Anwesen bisher mit eigenen Augen zu besehen, beschloss Lucien, bereits jetzt sein grobes Vorgehen zu planen.

Vielleicht war es ja doch eine Überlegung wert, ob und wie er Bellamont sein Wachen abspenstig machen konnte. Würde er herausfinden, wo er seine letzten Geldreserven versteckte, wäre alles kein Problem mehr, und das Geld könnte Lucien hinterher immer noch der Bruderschaft geben. Somit hätte er einen leichten Weg zu Anna Bellamont und sein Familie das Geld.

Der Nachteil an der Sache lag jedoch auf der Hand: Er war kein Dieb. Das einzige, was er bei seinen Einbrüchen stahl, war das Leben seiner Opfer. Würde er erst das Geld stehlen, könnte er sich gleich zu Anna begeben und ihr die Kehle aufschlitzen. Das wäre wesentlich schneller.

Etwas kam ihm an der Sache jedoch verdächtig vor. Immer wieder wurde gesagt, dass Bellamont wesentlich zum Untergang seines Hauses beigetragen hatte, ein Teufelskreislauf, der sich immer mehr verschlimmert hatte. Woher aber nahm er das Geld, um einen Söldnertrupp zu beschäftigen?

Es war das wohl Naheliegendste, dass Lucien der Sache auf den Grund gehen würde, eher er auch nur daran dachte, in die Nähe seiner Beute zu kommen.

 

Gut Bellamont lag nördlich von Anvil inmitten der goldenen Grasfelder, die die westliche Küste Cyrodiils prägten. Von seinem Stand auf einem Hügel aus hatte man einen schönen Blick auf das Umfeld und auch auf das Meer. Lucien ließ den Anblick für einen Augenblick auf sich wirken, ehe er einen guten Beobachtungspunkt suchte. In einer Baumgruppe wurde er fündig. Dort legte er sich auf die Lauer und wartete.

  Das Gut zeigte mittlerweile deutliche Spuren der Verwahrlosung. Die Gärten wuchsen allmählich mit Unkraut zu und Efeu wucherte wild an der Fassade. In den Hütten nahe des eigentlichen Gut, die wohl einst für die Bediensteten gewesen waren, schien schon lange niemand mehr zu leben.

  Die Söldner waren nicht zu übersehen. Sie hatten sich rings um das Gut positioniert und liefen Patrouille. Nachdem Lucien ihre Wege eine Weile studiert hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie durchaus etwas von ihrer Aufgabe verstanden. Es würde also kein Leichtes sein, an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Sicher jedoch hatten sie irgendwo eine Schwachstelle. Es galt, diese herauszufinden.

  Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit, das Gut in Augenschein zu nehmen und nach Auffälligkeiten zu suchen. Gegen Abend kannte er das Gelände in- und auswendig und noch immer hatte er keinen Weg nach innen gefunden.

  Offener Kampf kam nicht in Frage. Auch wenn Tsonashap nie müde wurde zu betonen, dass er ein guter Nahkämpfer war, lagen seine Stärken doch definitiv in der Heimlichkeit. Der Dolch war keine Waffe für den offenen Kampf. Sie alle nach und nach zu meucheln, wäre fast ebenso riskant, aber vielleicht bliebe ihm keine andere Möglichkeit. Gift wäre freilich seine Wahl, damit hatte er bisher stets gute Erfahrungen gemacht.

  Der Auftrag entpuppte sich mittlerweile als herausfordernder als zunächst gedacht. Ihm gefiel das ausgesprochen.

  Er musste lediglich bis zum Einbruch der Nacht warten, bis er erste Hinweise auf sonderbare Aktivitäten bemerkte. Den ganzen Tag über hatten die Söldner ihren Dienst getan und aufmerksam das Gelände bewacht. Nachdem sie jedoch an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer im Garten ihr Abendessen eingenommen hatten, zogen sich einige der gut ein Dutzend Söldner in eine Scheune zurück, wo früher wohl einmal Tiere gehalten worden waren.

  Lucien runzelte die Stirn. Was taten sie da? Kurz entschlossen schlich er sich näher, um das sonderbare Treiben genauer in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

  Es sollte sich zeigen, dass sie nicht allein waren. Eine Gruppe grau gewandeter Gestalten, die Lucien durch die Bretter der Scheune kaum erspähen konnte, war ebenfalls anwesend. Sie besahen sich ausgiebig einige gestapelte Kisten sowie deren Inhalt. Als die Söldner dazu kamen, wandten sie sich ihnen zu.

  »Die Wahre ist gut gelagert«, sagte einer der grauen Männer. »Die Kisten sind sicher, die Schlösser unversehrt. Ihr erfüllt eure Aufgaben gut, es sind keine Spuren von Einbruch sichtbar.«

  »Wer würde schon von der Diebesgilde stehlen wollen?«, entgegnete einer der Söldner.

  »Eben, wer würde es tun?« Die Stimme des ersten Sprechers war leise, fast samtig, und doch schwang ein Hauch von Gefahr in ihr mit.

  Die Diebesgilde! Lucien ging ein Licht auf. Wie es aussah, war er hier auf ein Schmugglerversteck gestoßen. Wurde Bellamont also von der Diebesgilde dafür bezahlt, dass er ihre Wahren deckte und bewachen ließ? War es das? Wenn dem so war, dann hatte er eine Möglichkeit an der Hand, Bellamont seiner Wachen zu berauben. Die Beziehungen der Dunklen Bruderschaft zur Diebesgilde waren nach wie vor gut. Vielleicht könnte er mit den Dieben verhandeln, dass sie die Zusammenarbeit mit Bellamont unterließen. Proximo würde es ihm hoffentlich nicht übel nehmen, wenn einige Nebenkosten anfielen, und wenn doch, könnte er sie vielleicht auch aus eigener Tasche decken. Genug Geld hatte er in den letzten Jahren immerhin angesammelt.

  Lucien behielt die Diebe weiterhin im Auge. Sie waren mittlerweile damit beschäftigt, jede Kiste einzeln in Augenschein zu nehmen, als wollten sie sich versichern, dass alles noch am rechten Platz war. Dann begannen sie, einzelne Kisten auszuwählen und beim Eingang zur Scheune zu stapeln.

  »Wird Zeit, dass wir etwas Umsatz machen«, sagte der mit der weichen Stimme, der offenbar ihr Anführer war. »Wollen schließlich nicht auf den Lagerkosten sitzen bleiben. Ab damit in die Höhle.«

  Lucien bemühte seine Magie und warf einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich. Es war gleichsam eine gute Übung für ihn, den Zauber für den Weg aufrecht zu erhalten, da er mit ihm noch nicht allzu gut umgehen konnte. Er wollte herausfinden, von welcher Höhle der Dieb gesprochen hatte. Wenn es ihm gelang, ihnen unauffällig zu folgen, dann konnte er die Diebe vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass die Wachen ihr Geld doch nicht Wert waren, und sie besser eine Übereinkunft mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft trafen.

  Mithilfe der Söldner trugen die Diebe die Kisten aus dem Lager. Sie schienen nirgends einen Wagen zu haben, auf den sie ihre Fracht verlagern konnten. Stattdessen strebten sie der Küste zu, immer zu zweit eine Kiste tragend. Lucien huschte trotz des Unsichtbarkeitszaubers möglichst unauffällig hinter ihnen her; unsichtbar hieß nicht gleichzeitig lautlos und er war noch nicht geschickt genug, zwei Zauber gleichzeitig aufrecht zu erhalten.

  Als sie sich dem Ufer näherten, sah Lucien, dass sie in der Böschung ein Boot versteckt hatten. Er fluchte. Wenn sie ihren Weg zu Wasser fortsetzen würden, würde er ihnen nicht mehr folgen können. Dennoch beobachtete er das weitere Treiben so lange wie möglich und mied dabei den Sand, um keine verräterischen Spuren zu hinterlassen.

  Nachdem die Kisten zum Strand getragen worden waren, wurden zwei Männer zurückgelassen, um das Gut zu bewachen und auch bereits mit dem Verladen zu beginnen, nachdem das Boot zu Wasser gelassen worden war. Der Rest ging zurück zum Lager und kam einige Zeit später mit weiteren Kisten wieder. Auch diese wurden verladen. Anscheinend war damit die Arbeit getan, denn die Söldner zogen sich zurück, um mit ihren Kammeraden erneut ihren Wachdienst aufzunehmen, und die Diebe kletterten in das Boot. Sie hissten ein kleines Segel, packten aber zusätzlich die Ruder aus, um in offenes Fahrwasser zu gelangen. Dann schwenkten sie nach Süden in Richtung Anvil ein.

  Vielleicht könnte er ihnen ja dennoch folgen, bemerkte Lucien. Sie schienen sich in Sichtweite zum Ufer zu halten. Wenn er schnell ausschritt, würde er ihnen folgen können. Mit ein paar Tränken würde er seine Ausdauer aufrechterhalten und seine Magie schützte ihn noch immer vor unliebsamen Blicken. Es wäre also kein Problem, mit ihnen Schritt zu halten, zumal keine allzu steife Brise wehte.

  Er nahm die Beine in die Hand. Schnell zeigte sich, dass er gut mit dem gemächlich dahingleitenden Boot mithalten konnte. Die Diebe schien nichts anzutreiben, während ihr Boot über die sanften Wellen schaukelte und das Licht der beiden Monde Masser und Secunda sich auf den Wellen spiegelte.

  Nach einer Weile zeigte sich, dass die Diebe in der Tat Anvil anstrebten. Irgendwo dort musste sich ein Diebesversteck befinden. Lucien fluchte stumm. Sie hier im Auge zu behalten, konnte mitunter problematisch werden.

  Er musste nun rennen, um den Anschluss nicht zu verpassen. Über Stock und Stein huschte er. Die Diebe umschifften soeben großzügig die Halbinsel, die dem Hafen von Anvil vorgelagert war und auf welcher der Leuchtturm errichtet worden war. Statt jedoch in den Hafen einzufahren, fuhren sie an ihm vorbei und hielten auf die Schlossinsel zu. Lucien fluchte. Er, der den Umweg über den Hafen machen musste, würde ihnen nicht schnell genug folgen können. Also stellte er sich an die Spitze der Halbinseln und versuchte zumindest so, das Boot im Auge zu behalten.

  Nachdem es die Schlossinsel erreicht hatte, schwenkte es südöstlich ein. Angestrengt behielt Lucien die Insel im Auge, doch als das Boot nirgends mehr auftauchte, war für ihn klar, dass irgendwo dort das Schmugglerversteck sein musste. Er rannte los.

  Die Schlossinsel lag in derselben Bucht, wie auch der Hafen, sodass Lucien, wenn auch mit einigem Klettern über Felsen und Steine, die Insel gut umrunden konnte. Das Boot jedoch war nirgends zu sehen. Für einen Augenblick war Lucien verwundert. Er hatte mit Sicherheit gesehen, dass die Diebe nicht an der Seeseite angelegt hatten. Wohin waren sie also verschwunden?

  Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Unter der Schlossinsel musste sich eine Höhle befinden, er brauchte sie nur noch zu finden. Wenn er Pech hatte, hieß dies jedoch, dass er nasse Füße bekäme.

  Jetzt, da er wusste, wo die Diebe ihr Versteck hatten, konnte er sich Zeit nehmen und in Ruhe seine nächsten Schritte durchdenken. Zunächst erkundete er vom Hafen aus die kleine Schlossinsel. Es sah ganz danach aus, dass der einzige Zugang über eine Brücke von der Stadt aus verlief. Das passte ihm nicht wirklich, da er so kaum unbemerkt von potenziellen Wachen an den Schlosstoren zu seinem Ziel gelangen konnte. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass es auf der von ihm abgewandten Seite noch einen weiteren Zugang zur Insel gab, dennoch beschloss er, auch diese Eventualität zu prüfen.

  Niemand stellte Fragen, als er die Stadt durch das nördliche Tor verließ. Er tat so, als wolle er sich nahe zur Stadt etwas die Beine vertreten, ohne dabei der Hektik der Straßen ausgesetzt zu sein, während er dabei einem kleinen Weg nach Osten folgte, der kurz hinter dem Tor von der Hauptstraße abbog. Als er außerhalb der Sichtweite der Torwachen war, legte er seinen schlichten Umhang ab, den er für seine Verkleidung als angehender Lehrling trug, und versteckte ihn unter einem Gebüsch. Darunter trug er seine Rüstung; vor den Dieben wollte er sich nicht verstellen, es wäre sogar besser, wenn er es nicht tat. Dann wandte er sich in Richtung Bucht.

  Die Bucht von Anvil war von einer steilen Felsküste umrahmt, das Schloss selbst stand mehr auf einem großen Brocken im Meer als alles andere. Lucien war somit schnell klar, dass er um nasse Füße nicht herumkam. Tsonashap hätte es sicherlich gefreut, ein kaltes Bad im Meer zu nehmen, doch der junge Mörder war darauf bedacht, die Strecke so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Er fragte sich, ob er den Eingang zum Diebesversteck von der Küste ausmachen konnte, ehe er ins Wasser stieg.

  Wie zu erwarten war der Eingang gut versteckt, gut genug, dass man nicht zufällig darüber stolpern konnte. Lucien machte jedoch einen Felsüberhang am der Brücke gegenüberliegenden Ende aus, der ihm verdächtig vorkam. Er beschloss sein Glück zu versuchen.

  Er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

  Tropfnass und zitternd trat er unter den Felsvorsprung und entdeckte darunter eine kleine Holztür. »Volltreffer«, murmelte er vor sich hin und beschloss, sich höflich anzukündigen. Er klopfte an.

  Hinter der Tür erklangen Schritte. »Losung?«, fragte jemand.

  Lucien hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Losung das sein sollte; bis auf seine Abenteuer in Skyrim hatte er kaum Kontakt mit der Diebesgilde gehabt. Also versuchte er es auf andere Art und Weise.

  »Sithis«, sagte er einfach nur.

  Ihm antwortete eine Weile nur Schweigen. Er stellte sich vor, wie es im Hirn der Türwache arbeitete. Innerhalb des kriminellen Untergrunds war bekannt, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft und die Diebesgilde gute Beziehungen hegten. Und sollte Luciens Familie aus welchen Gründen auch immer dennoch beschließen, diese Zusammenarbeit durch einen Mord zu beenden, würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht vorher höflich anklopfen.

  »Name?«, fragte die Wache nach einer Weile des Schweigens schließlich.

  »Lucien Lachance«, antwortete dieser wahrheitsgemäß. Er fragte sich, ob sich sein Name bereits bis hierher herumgesprochen hatte. Er würde es gleich erfahren.

Mehrere Schlösser klackerten. Lucien meinte auch zu hören, wie eine Waffe gezogen wurde. Ganz dumm waren sie also auch nicht. Die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und das wettergegerbte Gesicht eines Rothwardonen erschien im Spalt. Hinter ihm brannte eine Fackel, weshalb Lucien ihn nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

Er lächelte und hoffte dass es freundlich und vertrauenserweckend wirkte. »Hallo«, sagte er.

  »Du bist wirklich Lucien?«, fragte der Rothwardone und öffnete die Tür ganz. »So ‘ne halbe Portion? Von jemandem, der einen von unseren Jungs für das Stehlen der Geldbörse absticht, hätte ich mehr erwartet.«

  Lucien klopfte sich innerlich für seine spontane Idee damals auf die Schultern.

  »Man sollte nie nach Äußerlichkeiten urteilen«, sagte jemand hinter dem Rothwardonen. »Dieses keine Kerlchen hier hat jüngst ganz Cheydinhal in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, wie man hört.«

  Der Mann war ein Kaiserlicher und trug eine einfache Lederrüstung. Über seinen Kopf hatte er eine Kapuze gezogen, die er nun zurückschlug. Darunter kam das Allerweltsgesicht eines Mannes zum Vorschein, dessen Gesicht bei flüchtiger Betrachtung niemand im Gedächtnis behalten würde. Anscheinend waren Diebe für solche Gesichter prädestiniert.

  »Ich bin Quintus Horatius«, stellte er sich vor, »der Herr dieses kleinen Diebeshäuschens. Horaz tut es auch. Dass ausgerechnet bei uns ein Mitglied von Arelas Familie hier aufschlägt, wo der alte Bellamont herumtönt, sein Weib ermorden zu lassen, ist interessant. Zufall? Aber ich vergesse mich. Komm herein und wärme dich am Feuer.«

  Horaz trat beiseite und winkte den Rothwardonen davon. Lucien trat in die kleine Höhle ein, die sich an den Eingang anschloss. Sie war mehr oder weniger annehmlich ausgestattet mit einem Lagerfeuer, mehreren Tischen mit Bänken und allerlei Truhen und Kisten. Lucien konnte im hinteren Teil einen Gang ausmachen, der von der Höhle abführte, wahrscheinlich zum Hauptteil des Schmugglerverstecks. Jedenfalls hätte es ihn sehr gewundert, wenn das hier alles für ein so clever gelegenes Diebesversteck sein sollte.

  Er nahm sich eine Kiste und stellte sie Horaz‘ Beispiel folgend an das Lagerfeuer.

  »Ich danke Euch«, sagte er und meinte es so. Er streckte seine Hände dem Feuer entgegen. Selbst eine so kurze Strecke zu schwimmen, war kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Man mochte meinen, dass er durch seine Zeit als Straßenkind und in Skyrim an Kälte gewöhnt war, aber dem war nicht so. Wenn nasse Kleidung hinzukam, wurde es noch einmal bedeutend unangenehmer.

  »Ich habe mich bereits vorgestellt, und wer uns hier beehrt, wissen wir ebenfalls«, sagte Horaz, ehe er auf den Rothwardonen zeigte. »Das ist Isran, ein Pirat. Wir arbeiten mit seiner Mannschaft zusammen. Gemeinsamer Profit.«

  War Horaz einfach nur höflich oder verfolgte er einen Hintergedanken, indem er Lucien so viel verriet?

  Während Isran erneut seinen Posten an der Tür bezog, brachte Horaz dem Gast einen Krug Bier und ein halbes Laib Brot. Dann setzte er sich neben ihn.

  »Nun, magst du das Geheimnis deines Besuches verraten?«, kam er auf den Punkt. »Wir sind wohl kaum hier, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen, und Arela hatte in letzter Zeit ebenfalls niemanden angekündigt.«

  Lucien spielte seinen Trumpf aus. »Die Gerüchte über die Ermordung von Bellamonts Frau sind wahr, und ich soll sie vollstrecken«, eröffnete er. »Leider ergaben sich auf meinem Weg ein paar Schwierigkeiten.«

  »Du hast von unseren Geschäften mit seinen Söldnern erfahren«, schloss Horaz nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens.

  »Ja.«

  »Wie?«

  »Ganz einfach: Ich bin ihnen bis hierher gefolgt. Ich glaube, sie sind doch keine so guten Söldner, wie alle zu denken scheinen«, stupste Lucien das Gespräch in die gewünschte Richtung. »Leider sind sie zahlreich.«

  Horaz legte eine missbilligende Mine auf. Ganz offensichtlich gefiel ihm nicht, dass seine Schmuggelgeschäfte so leicht aufgedeckt werden konnten, ohne dass er es wünschte. »In der Tat«, stimmte er Lucien zu. »Sie sollen unsere Wahre bewachen, und offensichtlich sind sie nicht allzu gut darin. Was ich noch nicht verstehe: Welche Rolle spielen wir im Kontrakt?«

  »Gute Wachen hin oder her: Sie sind zahlreich und ich allein«, sagte Lucien. »Und damit stehen sie zwischen mir und meinem Auftragssziel.«

  Wieder schwieg Horaz eine Weile nachdenklich. »Das wird teuer. Die Söldner sind nicht billig, und wir müssen eine andere Zwischenlagerstätte finden«, bemerkte er.

  »Meine Familie ist reich.« Proximo würde ihn köpfen, besonders dann, wenn er keinen guten Preis heraushandeln konnte. Und er war ein miserabler Händler. »Außerdem scheinen die Söldner doch nicht so gut zu sein …«, versuchte er den Preis niedrig zu halten.

  »Ja, ja, du erwähntest es bereist«, murmelte Horaz. »Zumindest sind sie ihr Geld nicht wert, da gebe ich dir Recht. Das hätte ihnen nicht passieren dürfen. Ich will zumindest wissen, wie du es angestellt hast.«

  »Ganz einfach: Magie«, eröffnete Lucien.

  »Illusionisten.« Horaz schnaubte abfällig. »Billige Tricks.«

  »Aber ganz offenbar effizient.«

  »Vielleicht sollte ich dem Graufuchs vorschlagen, unsere Rekruten ebenso umfassend auszubilden«, murmelte Horaz vor sich hin.

  »Dann ist es also wahr?«, fragte Lucien. »Den Graufuchs gibt es wirklich? Ich hielt es immer für ein Gerücht, etwas, das man sagt, um den Leuten mehr Respekt vor der Diebesgilde einzuflößen und Neulinge zu beeindrucken.«

  »Natürlich ist es wahr!«, betonte Horaz. »Und im Gegensatz zu eurem Fürchterlichen Vater ist er auch sehr real. Ich habe bereits mit ihm gesprochen.«

  Irgendetwas sagte Lucien, dass Horaz soeben kräftig übertrieb.

  »Aber lassen wir das«, sagte Horaz, »und kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Du willst deinen Kontrakt erfüllen und dafür willst du, dass wir dir helfen. Die Hilfe beinhaltet jedoch, dass wir auf die eine oder andere Annehmlichkeit hier in Anvil werden verzichten müssen. Der alte Bellamont war stets eine schöne Ablenkung, um die Aufmerksamkeit von uns wegzuführen. Alle glaubten, er würde die eine oder andere kriminelle Machenschaft am Laufen haben, aber noch war es nicht bedeutsam genug, als dass die Obrigkeit auf den Trichter kam, mal in seine Kisten zu schauen. Und so kommt niemand auf die Idee, dass die Diebe direkt unter ihnen hocken. Wortwörtlich.«

  »Ihr habt Zugänge zum Schloss«, schloss Lucien daraus.

  »Genau.« Horaz grinste. »Sehr praktisch. Nun ja, jedenfalls siehst du, dass du uns bittest, auf ein sehr nützliches Handelsgeschäft zu verzichten. Wir müssen uns eine neue Lagerstätte für unsere Schmuggelgeschäfte mit den Piraten der Abecanischen See suchen und zudem vielleicht sogar noch selbst Wachen organisieren. Bisher hatte Bellamont das für uns mit dem Geld übernommen, das wir ihm für die Lagerkosten zahlen.«

  »Wie viel zahlt ihr im Monat?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

  »Tausend Septime.«

  Lucien machte eine anerkennende Geste. »Viel Geld. Die Geschäfte laufen gut?«

  »Blühend!«, mischte sich nun erstmals Isran ein. »Viele Händler kreuzen diese Gewässer auf dem Weg in die Kaiserstadt und andere Handelszentren und das heißt auch viel Beute.«

  Lucien überlegte. Proximo hatte sicher keine Lust auf laufende Kosten, die er an die Diebesgilde zu zahlen hatte. Das Angebot musste also verlockend genug sein, als dass die Diebe dennoch bereit waren, ihr derzeitiges Geschäft aufzugeben und sich eine andere Möglichkeit zu suchen. Er selbst besaß momentan ein Vermögen von etwa fünftausend Septimen, was durchaus ein kleines Vermögen war. Ob es reichen würde?

  »Ich zahle euch alles, was ich habe«, schlug er vor. »Fünftausend Septime. Das sind mit den derzeitigen Bedingungen ganze fünf Monate, und ich wage zu behaupten, dass die Söldner euch über den Tisch gezogen haben und sich für mehr verkauften, als sie wert sind. Es könnte also gut möglich sein, dass ihr mit einem neuen Arrangement billiger wegkommt und dieselbe Leistung erhaltet.«

  Horaz überlegte und murmelte leise vor sich hin, während er etwas an seinen Fingern abzählte. »Das Doppelte«, verlangte er schließlich. »Wir gehen ein ziemliches Risiko ein mit diesem Geschäft.«

  »Wenn ich scheitere, könnte ich Arela sagen, dass es deswegen war, weil die Diebe von Anvil nicht zur Kooperation bereit waren.« Drohen hatte schon immer geholfen.

  Der Dieb lachte. »Mein Junge, glaub mir, ich weiß, wie die Dinge in deiner hübschen kleinen Familie laufen. Wenn du scheiterst und deinen Auftrag nicht ausführen kannst, dann liegt es ganz allein bei dir und nicht wegen der nicht vorhandenen Hilfe von Unbeteiligten.«

  »Mehr als fünftausend habe ich aber nicht.« Vielleicht die mitleidige Schiene? Er hatte immer noch ein süßes Kindergesicht, wurde ihm regelmäßig von Vicente bestätigt, um ihn damit aufzuziehen.

  »Du hast eine reiche Familie und bist ein eiskalter Mörder. Glaubst du wirklich, die Masche zieht bei mir?« Horaz musste grinsen. »Du bist nett, wirklich. Aber so nett nun auch wieder nicht. Nein, wir bleiben bei zehntausend Septimen.«

  Proximo würde ihn nicht nur um einen Kopf kürzer machen, da war sich Lucien sicher. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade sämtliche Gehälter für seine nächsten Großaufträge verspielt. Seufzend nickte er. »Abgemacht.«

  »Abgemacht«, bestätigte Horaz mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. »Du solltest öfters auf den Markt gehen und mit den Marktschreiern feilschen. Du bist ein miserabler Händler.«

  »Ich weiß.«

  Horaz reichte ihm noch ein Laib Brot und einen würzigen Käse. »Hier, als Trost. Und wenn du magst, kannst du für die nächsten Tage unser Gast sein.«

  »Danke, aber ich habe bereits eine Bleibe in der örtlichen Herberge«, lehnte Lucien höflich ab.

  »Ich nehme an, dass du ab sofort wirst sparen müssen …«, warf der Kaiserliche ein.

  Verdammt, er wusste wirklich zu viel über die Familie! »Eventuell …«

  »Ach, tu nicht so! Natürlich wirst du sparen müssen, ich habe dir gerade die Taschen ausgeräumt!«

  Erschrocken faste sich Lucien an den Gürtel und stellte fest, dass seine Geldbörse verschwunden war. »Was …? Wie …?«, stammelte er irritiert. Wie war das möglich?

  Horaz grinste, während er Luciens Geldbeute in Händen hielt. »Du bekommst es wieder, wenn du für ein paar Tage unser Gast bist und ich es dir beigebracht habe, wie man Leute über’s Ohr haut.«

  Nein, der Mann hatte sicher keine bösen Absichten, da war sich Lucien seltsamerweise sicher. Er schien ehrliches Interesse an ihm zu besitzen und wollte ihn nicht noch mehr über den Tisch ziehen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Immerhin war seine einzige Bedingung dafür, dass Lucien von ihm einige Taschentricks lernte, dass er ihr Gast war. Lucien konnte, wenn er es recht bedachte, also eigentlich nur profitieren. Und Anna Bellamont wollte sicher noch für ein paar Tage ihren Kopf auf den Schultern behalten.

  Horaz führte ihn in den hinteren Teil der Grotte, wo ein weiterer, durch eine Tür verschlossener Gang in einen neuen Bereich führte. Er schloss die Tür auf und hieß Lucien eintreten. Was er dahinter entdeckte, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

  Anscheinend war die gesamte Schlossinsel von Anvil eine einzige riesige Höhle. Das erstaunlichste war jedoch das Schiff, das inmitten der Grotte in einem kleinen Tümpel schwamm. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Lucien jedoch, dass man kaum noch von schwimmen reden konnte. Das Schiff lag offenbar auf Grund und wurde mit Planken und Balken gestützt, sodass es nicht zur Seite kippte.

  »Wie kommt das Schiff hierher?«, fragte er erstaunt.

  »Ich darf dir die Schwarze Flagge vorstellen«, sagte Horaz übertrieben feierlich, »das Schiff des berühmten Piraten Torradan ap Dugal. Vor vielen, vielen Jahren hatte es hier in der Bucht von Anvil eine Schlacht gegeben, in der er und seine Mannschaft vom Herrscher von Anvil besiegt wurden. Dabei stürzte ein Teil der Küste nahe Anvil ein und formte sowohl diese Grotte als auch die Schlossinsel. Wir befinden uns unter Schloss Anvil. Der ganze geschichtliche Kram ist uninteressant. Wichtig ist, dass wir hier unten sowohl einen großen Schatz fanden, also auch Zugang zum Schloss haben. Wenn du willst, kannst du von hier aus direkt vom Tisch der Gräfin stehlen. Toll, oder? Wir achten jedoch darauf, dass wir es nicht übertreiben. Mal hier ein Silberkelch, der verschwindet, mal da ein verlegter Ohrring. Leute glauben lieber an ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit, als daran zu glauben, dass sie bestohlen wurden. Lustig, nicht?«

  Lucien verstand nun, warum Horaz und die seinen so darauf bedacht waren, jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von diesem Ort fernzuhalten. Er war wirklich ideal als Diebesversteck!

  Die Grotte war so wohnlich eingerichtet, wie es nur irgend ging. Überall waren Fackeln angebracht, an den besonders nassen Orten Bohlen ausgelegt, sodass man sich nicht ständig feuchte Füße holte. Das Schiff selbst schien als Wohnort zu dienen. Auch wenn es sicher nicht mehr seetauglich war und man ihm sein Alter ansah, war es so gut wie möglich geflickt worden.

  Lucien konnte etliche Leute ausmachen, wohl Diebe und Piraten, die den verschiedensten Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Manche festigten ihre Fertigkeiten in den verschiedensten Disziplinen, manche erledigten die Aufgaben des Alltags, und manche hatten sich zusammengefunden, um zu spielen.

  Zunächst schenkte niemand ihnen groß Beachtung, doch dann bemerkten die Leute Luciens Rüstung und erkannten, dass er ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft war. Plötzlich erregte er durchaus einige Aufmerksamkeit.

  »Er ist für ein paar Tage unser Gast, bis seine Geschäfte erledigt sind«, stellte Horaz immer wieder klar, wenn die erstaunte Frage kam, warum die Dunkle Bruderschaft zu ihnen kam.

  Er führte den jungen Mörder zum Schiff. Es musste einmal einen beachtlichen Eindruck gemacht haben, einst, als es noch die Weltmeere Nirns befuhr. Wenig war davon noch geblieben und erinnerte an den Schrecken vieler Seefahrer. Jetzt war es vor allem ein großer Haufen zerfressenen Holzes, der einer Bande Gesetzesloser ein ganz annehmliches Heim geworden ist.

  »Die Schwarze Flagge ist und bleibt ein Schiff«, sagte Horaz, »auch wenn wir versucht haben, das Beste aus ihr zu machen. Das heißt, es wird sehr kuschelig eng hier drinnen am Abend. An den Hütten arbeiten wir noch, aber das wird schon. Da du aber unser Gast bist, sollst du eine Kajüte für dich allein bekommen. Die Kapitänskajüte ist meine, du sollst die des Ersten Maats vom alten Torradan bekommen.«

  Lucien hatte nicht viel erwartet und viel bekam er auch nicht, aber es sollte genügen, und er wusste die Geste zu schätzen. Ein Zimmer für sich war immerhin ein Luxus, den er in der Zuflucht nicht genießen konnte, auch wenn es ihm sonst an nichts fehlte. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen.

  »Mach’s dir gemütlich«, sagte Horaz. »Ich schicke jemanden los, der dir deine Sachen aus der Herberge holt. Sollte nicht lange dauern, meine Jungs sind flink wie die Wiesel.«

  Damit empfahl er sich und ließ Lucien zunächst allein.

  Er musste tatsächlich nur erstaunlich kurz warten, ehe es erneut klopfte und einer von Horaz’ Jungs vor der Tür stand, ein Bündel mit den bescheidenen Habseligkeiten Luciens.

  »Für einen so reichen jungen Burschen hast du dir echt ’ne billige Spelunke ausgesucht«, sagte der Mann, als er ihm die Sachen überreichte.

  »Bleibt mehr für euch.«

»Eventuell habe ich ein, zwei Tränke eingesteckt«, gestand der Mann. »So aus Reflex.«

  Lucien schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick. »Gib sie mir«, sagte er kalt. Diebe waren vielleicht doch nicht so umgänglich, wie er geglaubt hatte. Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

  Der Mann schien zu ahnen, dass er von Luciens Tränken kosten durfte, wenn er sie nicht herausrückte, und packte sie rasch zu dem Bündel dazu.

  »Danke«, sagte Lucien. »Und schön, dass es so schnell ging.«

  »Der Cäpt’n scheint ’nen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben«, sagte er Mann, sichtlich erleichtert, dass er sich doch nicht Luciens Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. »Keine Ahnung, wieso. Man spricht von dir immerhin nur von dem kleinen Bastard, der unseren Leuten die Augen aussticht, wenn sie sich an seinen Sachen vergreifen. Das mit den Tränken war wirklich nicht Absicht!«, fügte er hastig an.

  »Ja, ja, verstanden. Ich behalte meine Dolche bei mir«, wimmelte Lucien ab. »Aber erzähl mir von Horaz. Er scheint mir ein eigenwilliger Mann zu sein.«

  Er winkte in freundschaftlicher Geste den Mann herein und lud ihn ein, sich zu ihm in seine vorläufige Unterkunft zu setzen. Dankend nahm dieser an und begann zu erzählen, nachdem sich Lucien auf das mit einer harten Strohmatratze ausgestattete Bett und er sich auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum niedergelassen hatten.

  »Horaz ist ein guter Anführer, vor allem aber auch ein großer Visionär«, begann er seine Erzählung. »Er hat das hier alles entdeckt und die Mannschaft des alten Torradan zur letzten Ruhe geschickt. Soll ganz schön versifft gewesen sein mit Untoten, heißt es. Ich bin noch nicht so lang dabei, daher der Laufburschenauftrag für dich. Daher kann ich das nicht aus erster Hand erzählen. Aber mir schaudert’s bei dem Gedanken.« Er schüttelte sich demonstrativ. »Die Legende besagt, dass Torradan hier unten mit seinen Leuten lebendig begraben wurde. Am Ende haben sie sich angeblich selbst aufgefressen und hatten seitdem diesen Ort als Gespenster und Skelette heimgesucht. Tja, bis Horaz kam, wie gesagt. Irgendwie hat er spitzbekommen, dass hier unten eine Menge zu holen ist, und die Höhle ein hervorragendes Versteck abgibt. Er knüpfte Verbindungen und schon florierte die Gilde in Anvil.«

  Er redete ganz schön fiel, befand Lucien, hörte aber geduldig weiter zu. »Und euer Anführer? Wie ist er so?«

  »Wie gesagt ein Visionär. Er hat große Pläne, und ist ein tüchtiger Geschäftsmann. Vielleicht hat er auch in dir profitablen Gewinn gesehen, dass er so interessiert an dir ist.«

  »Er will mir kostenlos ein paar Taschentricks zeigen und mir im Austausch mein Geld wiedergeben. Ich glaube kaum, dass das ein gewinnbringender Handel für ihn ist.«

  »Ich verstehe auch nicht immer, was er alles bezweckt, aber meistens macht es hinterher Sinn – jedenfalls für ihn. Ich vertraue ihm, er hat uns noch nie in die Irre geleitet. Na ja, und du siehst ja, wie clever er ist. Direkt unter der Nase der Geldsäcke da oben hocken wir! Wie die Ratten im Loch, würden manche sagen, aber ich finde, wir haben uns hier unten sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Man braucht kein Seidenpapier, um sich damit den Arsch abzuwischen, wie meine alte Mam immer sagte.«

  So ganz konnte Lucien nicht verstehen, wenn andere auf ihre Mütter zu sprechen kamen. Seine hatte ihn in der Gosse ausgesetzt, weil eine Nutte ohne Balg besser dran war. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, sollte er ihr sogar dankbar sein, ohne sie wäre er heute nicht dort, wo er war.

  Er hatte für’s erste genug erfahren und bat den Mann, ihn allein zu lassen, sodass er sich einrichten konnte. Viel war es ja nicht. Nachdem er sich ein wenig auf das Bett gelegt hatte und feststellen musste, dass schon eindeutig zu viele das Stroh festgelegen hatten, beschloss er, sich ein wenig in der Höhle umzusehen. Da seine Rüstung sichtliches Unbehagen bei den Gesetzeslosen ausgelöst hatte, beschloss er, etwas kooperativer als sonst zu sein und seine abgeschlissene Reisetarnung anzulegen. Ebenso trug er keine sichtbaren Waffen, lediglich seinen Dolch hatte er unter seiner Kleidung angelegt. Ihn ließ er besser nicht aus den Augen, er war nebst seiner Rüstung sein wertvollster Besitz. Zudem hatte er bereits zweimal an diesem Tag erfahren, wie flink die Finger der Diebe in der Tat waren. Aus reiner Gewohnheit zu stehlen … Das war ja fast, als würde er wie beiläufig irgendeinen Passanten erstechen!

  Wobei … Lucien hielt kurz inne. Vielleicht sollte er das wirklich zu seiner Gewohnheit machen. Das übte und hielt die Reflexe und Instinkte frisch.

  Wie Horaz versprochen hatte, zeigte er Lucien einige nützliche Tricks. Seine Lehrmeister bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft gehörten zwar zu den besten der besten, doch verstanden sie sich hauptsächlich auf das Handwerk des Mordens. Diebe hingegen kannten so einige Kniffe, bei denen sich auch ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft noch einiges abschauen konnte.

  »Ebenso flink, wie Ihr mir die Geldbörse entwunden habt, kann ich jemanden ermorden«, sagte Lucien, als er endlich verstanden hatte, wie Horaz es angestellt hatte. »Nur eine kleine Nadel genau hier, mit etwas Gift bestrichen, und mein Opfer wird nicht einmal merken, dass es stirbt. Oder ein Dolchstoß mit einer scharfen und schmalen Klinge an dieser Stelle, und der arme Tropf wird leise, still und heimlich und ganz ohne Schmerzen entschlafen.«

  »Ich will dich nicht zum Feind haben«, stellte Horaz fest. »Du magst wie ein unschuldiger Junge aussehen, aber du verbirgst viel mehr, als man von dir erwarten mag. Selbst wenn man weiß, dass du ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft bist.«

  »Eliminator, bitte.«

  Horaz sah ihn verwundert an. »Ein hoher Rang. Du steckst voller Verblüffungen, junger Freund.«

  »Vor allem aber mache ich Euch reich«, stellte Lucien klar.

  Sich der Söldner und des Vertrags mit Bellamont zu entledigen, war nicht von heute auf morgen getan. Horaz musste Arrangements treffen und seine Schmuggelgeschäfte neu organisieren. Die Zeit nutzte Lucien, um Gut Bellamont genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

  Er sah sich das Grundstück so gut es ging an und prägte sich jedes Detail genau ein. Das konnte wichtig werden, sollte er fliehen müssen. Außerdem musste er den Moment abpassen, in denen Bellamont seine Söldner gerade erst verloren hatte und damit ohne Schutz war. Horaz hatte ihm zwar versprochen, dass der alte Mann nichts spitz bekommen würde, bis es zu spät war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, welche Gerüchte an seine Ohren drangen und ob wirklich alle ihr loses Mundwerk hielten.

  Das alte Gut war verwinkelt, und was er aus der Ferne und durch vorsichtiges Spähen durch die Fenster im Erdgeschoss hatte ausmachen können, traf das auch auf das Haus selbst zu. Viele Möbel standen nicht mehr in den Zimmern, dafür gab es derer viele, sodass sich noch immer genügend Versteckmöglichkeiten für einen Einbruch boten.

  Gelegentlich plauderte Lucien auch mit Horaz über die Bellamonts. Schließlich beschloss dieser, auch Luciens Einbruchkünste zu prüfen und gegebenenfalls einer Schärfung zu unterziehen.

  »Das ist ebenso nützlich wie flinke Finger und die richtige Ablenkung«, sagte er, und Lucien konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

  Einige Tage später hatte Horaz sämtliche Arrangements getroffen und seine Mitarbeit mit dem alten Bellamont beendet. Noch, so meinte er, müsse er die Details im Vertrag mit seinen neuen Partnern aushandeln, doch für Lucien sei der Weg frei.

  »Pass auf, Anna Bellamont hat Wind bekommen«, warnte er seinen Gast. »Sie ist nicht dumm und erst recht nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie hat schon lange mitbekommen, dass ihr Mann sie ermorden lassen will. Das nicht mitzubekommen, war auch nicht schwer. Eins uns eins zusammenzuzählen ist daher auch nicht schwer. Sie weiß, was ihr blüht, und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass sie für sich Vorbereitungen getroffen hat. Also pass auf. Nicht, dass du den Fuß in einer Bärenfalle verlierst oder auf andere unannehmliche Überraschungen triffst. Ach, und dein Geld, du warst ein guter Schüler. Eventuell fehlen zwei, drei Münzen.«

  Er drückte Lucien sein Geld in die Hand, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich ab. Das war ihr Abschied.

  Für Lucien stand ein Boot bereit, das ihn trockenen Fußes ans Ufer bringen sollte. Isran sollte ihn rudern.

  »Versteh mich nicht falsch, Junge, aber ich fühle mich wohler, wenn du wieder weg bist«, sagte der Pirat.

  »Schon gut«, winkte Lucien ab.

  »Obwohl du ein echt netter Kerl zu sein scheinst!«, betonte Isran. »Aber ich bin ein Pirat, ich habe bestimmt viele Freunde, die meinen Kopf rollen sehen wollen.«

  »Noch ist mir kein Kontrakt zu Ohren gekommen ist, der auf dich abgeschlossen wurde.«

  »Ist vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit …«

  Das Ufer war schnell erreicht. Isran setzte ihn etwas westlich von Anvil ab. Dann verabschiedete er sich und verschwand in der Nacht. Lucien war wieder für sich allein.

  Er gierte nach Blut. Dieser Auftrag hatte mehr Vorbereitung in Kauf genommen, als er gedacht hatte, und er freute sich darauf, ihn endlich zu einem erfolgreichen Ende zu bringen. Der alte Bellamont freute sich sicher, wenn er den Kopf seiner Frau auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekäme. Manche ihrer Auftraggeber hatten sonderbare Wünsche, befand Lucien, aber ihn scherte es nicht. Ein wenig Kreativität bei der Arbeit hatte noch nie jemandem geschadet.

  Die Söldner hatten, nachdem sie spitz bekommen hatten, dass bei Bellamont kein Geld mehr floss, um sie zu bezahlen, recht schnell das Weite gesucht. Horaz hatte erst überlegt sie anzuheuern, doch nachdem Lucien so spielend leicht herausgefunden hatte, zu wem sie Beziehungen hegten, hatte er davon abgesehen. Nun waren sie über alle Berge und das Gut lag still und verlassen im goldenen Gras der Goldküste. In einigen der Fenster brannte noch Licht.

  Lucien versicherte sich, dass er auch wirklich allein auf dem Grundstück war, ehe er sich dem Herrenhaus näherte. Einer der erhellten Räume war der Wohnbereich im Erdgeschoss. Vorsichtig näherte er sich einem Fenster und spähte hinein.

  Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, ansonsten gab es keine weitere Lichtquelle. Vor dem Kamin konnte er zwei Personen ausmachen, die, wie er mittlerweile herausgefunden hatte, das Bellamont-Ehepaar waren. Sie stritten.

»Ich habe es mir anders überlegt!«, hörte er den alten Bellamont klagen. »Anders, Weib, anders! Der Auftrag ist null und nichtig, ich habe ihn zerrissen!«

»Lügner! Alter Suffkopp!«, schrie sein Weib. »Verlogenes Schwein. Nichts hast du! Du willst mich umbringen lassen!«

  Lucien runzelte die Stirn. Den Auftrag zerrissen? Das konnte Ärger bedeuten, wenn seine Familie auf ihrer Bezahlung bestand. Doch das hatte ihn jetzt nicht zu interessieren. Wichtig war, dass er seinen Auftrag erst einmal erfüllte und Anna einen Kopf kürzer machte.

  Er wusste, dass die Familie noch mehr Mitglieder hatte. Wo waren die Kinder, wo hielten sich die Diener auf, die noch nicht getürmt waren? Um einen weiteren Überblick über seine Lage zu erhalten, schlich er weiter und kundschaftete auch die weiteren Räume aus. Die Diener, insgesamt drei an der Zahl, hatten sich in der Küche zusammengetan und kratzten die Töpfe aus, die Reste des Abendessens, wie es aussah. Die beiden Kinder, ein Junge ungefähr in Luciens Alter und ein fast erwachsenes Mädchen, hielten sich in einem der Kinderzimmer aus und spielten.

  Eine Weile beobachtete Lucien sie und diesen Einblick in eine für ihn fremde Welt fasziniert. Wie es wohl war Kind zu sein? Er wusste es nicht. Seine Kindheit hatte er früh in der Gosse verloren und dann war Arela gekommen. In der Bruderschaft war kein Platz für Kinder. Hätten die anderen Straßenkinder ihm nicht schon längst das Kind aus dem Leib geprügelt, spätestens das Mordgeschäft hätte das Geschwür ausgebrannt.

  Das besann ihn wieder auf sein eigentliches Anliegen, warum er hier war, und er riss sich von dem Anblick der spielenden Kinder los. Morgen, wenn ihre Mutter tot war, würden sie sicher nicht mehr spielen. Dann hätte er ihnen auch ihre Kindheit genommen.

  Lucien hatte nicht lange nachforschen müssen, um herauszufinden, dass das Ehepaar in getrennten Räumen schlief. Das kam ihm sehr gelegen, da ihm so der Hausherr nicht in die Quere kam. Er entsann sich noch gut der Warnung, dass dieser wohl keinen Unterschied machen würde, ob Lucien jetzt auf seinen Auftrag käme oder nicht. Besser wäre es, wenn er allein mit Anna Kontakt haben würde. Außerdem schien es, dass Bellamont einen klaren Moment gehabt hatte und nun eingesehen hatte, dass das, was er getan hatte, ihm und dem Namen seiner Familie einen schlechten Ruf verliehen hatte. Doch nun war es zu spät, der Kontrakt war mit Blut unterzeichnet worden. Sithis verlangte nach Blut, und der Fürchterliche Vater würde es bekommen. Nichts würde Lucien mehr aufhalten.

  Lucien hatte von Horaz einiges gelernt, nicht nur, wie er andren Leuten die Taschen effizient ausräumte. Der Dieb hatte ihm auch viel über das Einbrechen erzählt, vor allem, da Luciens gegenwärtiger Auftrag genau das beinhaltete. Er hatte geglaubt, genug über diese Profession zu wissen, war aber schnell eines Besseren belehrt worden. Horaz kannte viele kleine Kniffe, die einen mitunter großen Unterschied machten. Beispielsweise hatte er Lucien geraten, nicht im Erdgeschoss einzusteigen, wenn er ein guter Kletterer war. Und Lucien war ein guter Kletterer.

  Er rieb seine Hände mit etwas Staub ein, sodass sie nicht allzu rutschig wurden und er einen besseren Halt bekam. Dann suchte er sich eine gute Stelle, die im Schatten lag und von der aus er leicht die Wand emporklettern konnte. Ein Gebäude zu erklimmen, war etwas Anderes, als in den Bäumen in den Wäldern um Cheydinhal herumzuturnen, doch er erinnerte sich gut des Moments, in welchem er die Stadtmauern Weißlaufs erklommen hatte. Weißlaufs Mauern waren jedoch alt und brüchig, das gut Bellamont hingegen war aus gut gefügten Ziegeln erbaut.

  Es erwies sich als schwierig, das Gebäude zu erklimmen. Er verzichtete darauf, ein magisches Licht zu beschwören, und musste sich daher mehr auf seinen Tastsinn als alles andere verlassen, um Vorsprünge im Mauerwerk zu finden, die zum Greifen geeignet waren. Er wusste, dass das, was er hier tat, gefährlich war, aber er vertraute auf sein Können, da er so wesentlich leichter an sein Ziel herankäme.

  Der Streit musste mittlerweile aufgehört haben, er konnte kein Geschrei mehr aus dem Haus hören. Ob die Eheleute zu Bett gegangen waren? Er wusste, dass sie ihre Schlafgemächer in der ersten Etage des Hauses hatten, genau dort, wo er also hinwollte. Das Zimmer, das er anpeilte, war ein Lesezimmer, sollte also um diese Zeit verlassen sein, so hoffte er. Zumindest hatte kein Licht gebrannt, als er seine Kletterpartie begonnen hatte, und so hoffte er darauf, auf keine unangenehmen Überraschungen zu stoßen.

  Er ließ sich Zeit und ging bei jedem Schritt, den er tat, auf Nummer Sicher. Stets prüfte er seinen Halt, ehe er Hand oder Fuß mit seinem Gewicht belastete und sich wieder ein Stück voran schob. Er klebte wie eine riesige schwarze Fledermaus an der Wand, ein dunkler Schatten in der fast ebenso finsteren Nacht.

  Hand über Hand arbeitete er sich voran, bis er schließlich und schlussendlich das Fensterbrett zu greifen bekam. Er war ganz froh darüber, dass niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, hier kleine Kübel und Kästen mit Blumen hinzustellen, wie es im Erdgeschoss der Fall war, sodass er, nachdem er den Halt des Fensterbrettes geprüft hatte, sich geschickt balancierend darauf hocken konnte. Dann machte er sich am Fenster zu schaffen.

  Dank einiger wertvoller Tipps von Horaz war das Fenster rasch und leise aufgehebelt. Bei Gelegenheit sollte er sich dafür bei dem Dieb revanchieren, ging es Lucien durch den Kopf. Dann kam ihm, dass das vielleicht der Grund für die Gastfreundschaft gewesen war. Doch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle, er besann sich erneut auf sein Ziel.

  Lautlos stieg er durch das Fenster und ließ es sanft hinter sich wieder nach unten gleiten. Die weichen Sohlen seiner Lederschuhe verursachten kein einziges Geräusch, als er zur Tür des Lesezimmers schlich und durch das Schlüsselloch spähte.

  Dahinter lag ein Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Eine kleine Lampe brannte, spendete aber nicht viel Licht. Es reichte jedoch, als dass Lucien ein paar Details erkennen konnte. An den Wänden mussten einmal Bilder und kostbare Wandteppiche gehangen haben. Nun war bis auf die Vertäfelung nichts mehr übrig. Lediglich eine Stehle stand noch im Flur, aber der eine Schale mit Obst drapiert war.

  Lucien grinste. Die Sonderklausel seines Auftrags lautete, Annas Kopf auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren. Das Obst würde eine schöne Dekoration des Arrangements abgeben, befand er. Mord hatte immer auch einen Hauch von Kunst.

  Aus einem der anliegenden Zimmer vernahm er Stimmen, anscheinend Anna, die mit ihren Kindern redete. Er konnte nicht genau erkennen, in welchem der Räume sie sich befanden, wahrscheinlich in einem auf seiner Flurseite. Er beschloss, noch eine Weile still abzuwarten, bis Anna sich in ihr Bett begeben hatte. Dann sollten ihn keine bösen Überraschungen erwarten. Auf Kindergeschrei hatte er nicht sonderlich viel Lust und war erpicht drauf, schon längst über alle Berge zu sein, wenn sie den Kopf ihrer toten Mutter finden würden.

  Er musste nicht lange warten. Vielleicht hatte Anna den Kindern noch eine Gute Nacht Geschichte erzählt, denn kurz darauf hörte er eine Tür leise ins Schloss fallen und die Hausherrin tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, eine hagere und gebeugte Frau, die vor ihrer Zeit gealtert war. Arglos ging sie am Lesezimmer vorbei und verschwand in einem Raum, von dem Lucien annahm, dass es ihr Schlafzimmer war. Er hörte sie leise singen, eine traurige und schwermütige Melodie.

  Nach einer Weile verstummte sie, doch Lucien wartete noch immer ab. Mittlerweile war über das ganze Haus Stille gefallen, wahrscheinlich befanden sich mittlerweile alle in ihren Betten und schliefen. Damit war nun endlich seine Stunde gekommen.

  Sein Fehler war es, dass er, nachdem Anna auf ihr Zimmer gegangen war, nicht mehr die ganze Zeit am Schlüsselloch gespäht hatte. So hatte er auch die leisen Schritte von Kinderfüßen und das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch einer leise geöffneten Tür überhört. Nichtsahnend verließ er sein Versteck und vollendete seine Jagd.

  Lautlos wie ein Schatten huschte er in Annas Zimmer, den Dolch gezückt. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen, nur ein schmaler Streifen Licht fiel herein. Genug für Lucien, um sein Ziel auszumachen. Er bleckte die Zähne. Endlich Blut kosten! Endlich die Früchte seiner Jagd ernten!

  Anna schlief bereits nichtsahnend den Schlaf der Seligen. Vielleicht jedoch schlief sie noch nicht sonderlich tief, vielleicht beschlich sie auch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Gefahr. Sie rührte sich, drehte sich zur Tür und schlug die Augen auf. Lucien hielt sofort inne, doch anscheinend konnte sie dennoch seinen Schemen im Dunkeln ausmachen. Sie wollte zu einem Schrei ansetzen, doch flink wie eine Viper stieß er nach vorn und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie zappelte und wollte sich befreien, doch Jahre der Übung hatten ihn gestählt und machten ihn körperlich überlegen.

  Ihre gedämpften Schreie drangen durch seine Hand, doch nicht laut genug, als dass er sich irgendwelche Sorgen machen würde, ihr Kampf würde frühzeitig entdeckt. Ein rascher, gezielter Schnitt über die Kehle und schon war alles vorbei. Lucien nahm die Hand weg und beugte sich über die sterbende Anna.

  »Freue dich, denn nun trittst du Sithis gegenüber«, wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

  Panik stand ihr in den Augen, während ihre Hände schwach durch die Luft fuhren und mehr schlecht als recht versuchten, den steten Strom an Blut zu stillen. Er grinste und sah dem Treiben mit leuchtenden Augen zu. Der Anblick des Blutes auf dem weißen Lacken erfreut ihn zutiefst. Das war Kunst, das war wahre Schönheit!

  Ehe sie sterben konnte, zückte er ein weiteres Messer, eine große Schlachterklinge, die er extra für diesen Teil des Auftrages mitgebracht hatte; ein Dolch war herzlich wenig dazu geeignet, irgendwelche Köpfe abzuschneiden. Sie sollte sehen, was mit ihrer Leiche geschah, wenn sie Sithis gegenübergetreten war.

  Ihre Gesten wurden immer schwächer, doch noch versuchte sie ihn abzuhalten. Sie schien verstanden zu haben. Ihre blutbesudelten Hände versuchten seinen Arm beiseite zu schieben, doch es war kaum mehr als ein schwacher Hauch. Er holte aus.

  Es polterte vernehmlich, als der Kopf der Hausherrin zu Boden fiel. Leblos fiel ihr erschlaffter Arm herab und baumelte neben dem Bett. Lucien bückte sich und packte den Kopf. Hätte er auch nur einmal zur Seite geschaut, hätte er vielleicht das angstvolle Augenpaar eines Kindes gesehen, das sich unter dem Bett verkrochen hatte, als der böse Mann gekommen war. Doch Lucien tat es nicht und ahnte nicht einmal, dass er seine Familie damit verdammt hatte.

  Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt verließ er den Tatort. Er war fröhlich, so sehr, dass er sich das Pfeifen verkneifen musste. Er schlenderte zu dem Obstarrangement, das er hatte ausfindig machen können, und drapierte Annas Kopf darauf. Sich einen Spaß erlaubend wollte er ihr zunächst einen Apfel in den Mund stecken, bekam ihren Kiefer aber nicht weit genug auf, als dass er halten würde. Ein paar kleinere Früchte erfüllten denselben Zweck.

  Alles war perfekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Anekdote: Die Begebenheit mit dem Zombie ist mir original so einmal beim Spielen von Oblivion passiert. Plötzlich rannte da ein Zombie über die Straße, der Legionär hinterher. Keine Ahnung, wo die her kamen, aber ich musste lachen.


	22. Der übereifrige Legionär

»Du hast was?!«

  Es war abzusehen, dass Proximo Luciens Handel mit Horaz nicht begrüßte.

»Zehntausend Septime? _Zehntausend_!«, zeterte er weiter. »Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie verdammt viel Geld das ist?!«

»Eigentlich nur fünftausend, die anderen fünftausend zahle ich selbst«, versuchte Lucien einzulenken. »Mehr habe ich nicht.«

»Junge, dein Verhältnis zu Geld ist miserabel«, stellte der Zufluchtsleiter nüchtern fest.

»Wie hätte er es auch lernen sollen?«, warf Vicente ein, der wie immer bei der Besprechung des Auftragsergebnisses dabei war. »So sehr wundert mich das gar nicht. Ja, keine Frage, das ist unverhältnismäßig viel Geld, Lucien wurde mit Sicherheit über den Tisch gezogen. Aber als Straßenkind lernt man nicht, wie man mit Geld umzugehen hat, da hat man ganz gewiss andere Dinge im Kopf. Und bei uns hatte es Lucien nie nötig. Er hat alles bekommen, was er benötigt, und das wenige, das wir unseren Familienmitgliedern nicht stellen, fällt nicht so sehr ins Gewicht. Darüber hinaus war Lucien nie jemand, der gern Dinge kauft, die man nicht unbedingt benötigt.«

Das stimmte allerdings. Lucien hatte nie einen Sinn darin gesehen, für etwas Geld auszugeben, das nicht in irgendeiner Weise für seine Aufträge von Belang war.

»Dennoch entschuldigt das nicht, sich von einem Langfinger ausnehmen zu lassen«, beendete der alte Vampir.

Lucien ließ die Schulter hängen. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

»Für diesen Auftrag hättest du fünfhundert Septime bekommen, Lucien«, wandte sich Proximo wieder an den Jungen. »Für die Erfüllung der Extraklausel hätte es ebenfalls etwas gegeben. Da ich keine Lust habe, mich in monetäre Streitigkeiten mit der Diebesgilde zu begeben, betrachte deine Belohnung also als vormals erteilt, jedoch als Auszahlung an Horaz. Das gilt auch für alle weiteren deiner Aufträge, bis auf die andere Hälfte deiner Schulden an diesen Fuchs abgezahlt sind.«

Immerhin eine verschmerzbare Strafe. Arm wie eine Kirchenmaus zu sein, störte ihn mittlerweile wenig, wenn es nur temporär war, zumal er immer noch ein warmes Bett und Essen bekam.

»Und: Gut gemacht«, lobte Proximo nun doch. »Bis auf den Fakt, dass du das Verhandeln wirklich noch lernen musst, hast du ein schönes Vorgehen gewählt: einfallsreich und möglichst risikoarm.«

»Danke«, sagte Lucien nun wieder mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht. »Aber ich glaube, dass der alte Bellamont noch Probleme bereiten könnte. Kurz vor dem Ableben seiner Frau konnte ich ein Streitgespräch zwischen beiden mit anhören. Angeblich habe er den Vertrag zerrissen, sagte er, und, dass er sie gar nicht mehr ermorden lassen will.«

»Da hat wer das Kleingedruckte nicht gelesen.« Vicente grinste verschmitzt.

Proximo seufzte. »Wir sollten wählerischer bei unseren Klienten sein.«

»Die Mutter der Nacht spricht zu unserem Zuhörer und wir führen seinen Willen aus«, warf Vicente ein. »Da bleibt auf für Sithis willfährige Diener wenig Spielraum. Bellamont mag vergessen oder überlesen haben, dass sein Vertrag bindend ist und nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden kann, ist er einmal unterzeichnet. Das heißt umgekehrt für uns auch, dass wir ihm genau das noch einmal verdeutlichen müssen.«

»Werden wir nicht im Voraus bezahlt?«, fragte Lucien.

»Ja und nein«, erklärte Proximo. »Einen Teil nehmen wir im Vorfeld, meist zweidrittel des verhandelten Preises. Der Rest erfolgt nach zufriedenstellender Leistung des Vollstreckers. Üblicherweise ist das der Teil, der auf den Bonus fällt. Ach, ich hasse diese weltlichen Dinge. Irgendwelche Zahlen auf Rechenschiebern hin und her schubsen und unser Geld zusammenhalten. Dabei könnten die Dinge so einfach sein!«

»Das Essen fällt nun mal nicht vom Himmel, und das Mordhandwerk ist ebenso recht kostenintensiv«, warf Vicente ein.

»Wir sollten einen Umsturz beginnen.« Aber Proximo sagte es nur so vor sich hin.

  Wie üblich nach einem Auftrag setzte rasch der Alltag wieder ein. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen … Lucien lauschte dieser Tage gern auf das Geschwätz auf der Straße, und lange musste er nicht warten. Bald schon war der Namen Bellamont nicht nur in Anvil Gesprächsthema, sondern in aller Munde. Lucien befand, dass mehr ihrer Kunden den Kopf ihrer Opfer auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert bekommen sollten. Das erregte Aufmerksamkeit und ließ auch die Dunkle Bruderschaft immer wieder zum Gesprächsthema werden. Denn: So schön es auch wäre, wenn sie allein mit ihrem Dienst an ihrem Fürchterlichen Vater satt würden, war dies leider doch eine Wunschvorstellung. Geld kam nicht aus dem Nichts. Und je eher Leute vernahmen, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft ein verlässlicher Vertragspartner war, desto eher wären sie bereit, ihnen ihr Gold zu geben.

  Angeblich wurde in anderen Grafschaften der Druck auf die örtlichen Herrscher größer, doch endlich etwas gegen die Gilde kaltherziger Mörder zu unternehmen, doch nachdem Lucien sich bei Graf Indarys dessen Wohlwollens versicherte, war auch das rasch keine große Sorge mehr. Der Graf wirkte allerdings nicht so glücklich …

  Lucien konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf Mirabelles Ausbildung. Da sie in ihrem Jahr des Jammers mittlerweile beachtlich vorangeschritten war, teilte er sich seine Lehrstunden mit den anderen erfahrenen Mitgliedern der Zuflucht und hatte so das Mädchen nicht rund um die Uhr zu betreuen. Das ließ ihm mehr Freizeit, als er verwenden konnte.

Er mochte es nicht allzu sehr, gegen unsichtbare Gegner zu kämpfen, obwohl Tsonashap auf diese Methode schwor. Stattdessen verfeinerte er seine Fähigkeiten lieber in praxisnahen Situationen oder, noch besser, in der Praxis selbst. Proximo hatte immer einen kleinen Auftrag, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben; dieser Tage wollten die Bewohner Cyrodiils viel Blut fließen lassen.

»Wird Zeit für einen Krieg«, kommentierte Proximo. »Dann ist der Blutdurst der Leute gestillt. Andererseits: Gut für uns.«

  Lucien sollte es recht sein. Kleine Aufträge, die nicht immer die aufwendigste Vorbereitung benötigten, waren eine willkommene Gelegenheit, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Außerdem wurde er auch dafür bezahlt, wenn diese Aufträge auch nicht allzu lukrativ waren, was ihm aber die Möglichkeit gab, seine restlichen fünftausend Septime abzuzahlen. Auch Kleinvieh machte Mist.

Einige Tage nach Abschluss seines letzten Großauftrages bei den Bellamonts erreichte die Zuflucht die Nachricht, dass Tsonashap sie verlassen würde.

»Wir sind eine starke Zuflucht und beinahe überbesetzt«, erklärte Proximo, als er an diesem Abend alle Mitglieder zusammengerufen hatte, um ihnen die Neuigkeit zu überbringen. »Sprecherin Arela will, dass die unter ihrer Obhut stehenden Zufluchten möglichst gleich stark besetzt sind. Tsonashap, alter Freund, aber es tut mir Leid: Ihr müsst nach Skyrim.«

  Der Argonier hisste. »Nichts gegen eine Versetzung«, sagte er. »Ich werde meine Familie vermissen, keine Frage, doch die Entscheidung der Sprecherin war klug. Aber Skyrim? Ein Argonier ist nicht für das raue Klima der Mammut fressenden Nord gemacht. Argonia, das wäre es!«

Lucien fühlte einen schmerzlichen Stich. Tsonashap war einer seiner ersten Lehrer, noch bis heute übte er regelmäßig mit ihm und lernte von ihm. Der Argonier war ein steter Quell des Wissens, wenn es um das Fechten und die Zubereitung von Fischgerichten ging.

»Warum also Skyrim?«, fragte Tsonashap schließlich.

»Es scheint so, dass wir hier im Herzland leichter Neulinge Rekrutieren können, als im Norden«, erklärte Proximo. »Das scheint auch zum Teil mit dem Ruhm unserer Zuflucht zusammenzuhängen. Somit fällt es uns leichter als Hilda, die durch Tsonashaps Versetzung entstandene Lücke wieder zu füllen. Außerdem hofft die Sprecherin wohl, dass Tsonashap seinen Teil dazu beitragen kann, auch Falkenring zu einer ruhmreichen und damit umso profitableren Zuflucht zu machen.«

  Lucien machte ein langes Gesicht. All das leuchtete ein, dagegen war nicht zu argumentieren. Dennoch wollte er nicht, dass Tsonashap ging.

  Dem Argonier wurde eine Woche gegeben, um seine unvollendeten Geschäfte in Cyrodiil zu beenden und seine Reise nach Skyrim vorzubereiten. Lucien übernahm in dieser Zeit Tsonashaos Teil der Ausbildung Mirabelles, was ihn wieder mehr in Anspruch nahm. Er erinnerte sich dessen, was Proximo ihm in Bezug auf das Mädchen gesagt hatte und er beschloss, sie genauer zu beobachten und nicht nur ihren Lernfortschritt zu sehen.

  Auch für ihn war es ein Lernen. Er hatte schon früh, nachdem er mit der Ausbildung des Mädchens begonnen hatte, gemerkt, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, jemandem etwas beizubringen. Er hatte anfangs vieles allein versucht und da Mirabelle anscheinend eine so willige Lernerin war, hatte er angenommen, dass seine Methoden genügten. Nun begann er mehr darüber zu reflektieren und redete viel mit Vicente darüber.

Erst Proximos Hinweis hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das Mädchen in der Tat eher dafür lernte, um von Lucien ein Lob zu erhalten, als um ihrer selbst willen.

»Du lernst stets für dich allein«, begann Lucien also zu betonen. »Je besser du wirst, umso eher steigst du im Rang auf. Das heißt für dich mehr Ruhm und Ansehen und vor allem auch mehr Geld.« Kurz hielt er inne, als er merkte, wie seltsam das klingen musste, da er, ein Eliminator, momentan keinen Pfennig zur Verfügung hatte und alles ausgab, um seine Schulden zu begleichen. »Außerdem und schlussendlich sollte es dein höchstes Ziel sein, Sithis zu dienen«, fuhr er fort. »Je besser du bist, umso eher kannst du ihm gefallen und umso eher steigst du in seiner Gunst. Du willst sicherlich nicht den Fürchterlichen Vater durch ein Versagen irgendeiner Art gegen dich aufbringen.«

Eifrig nickte Mirabelle und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. »Ich fürchte mich vor ihm«, sagte sie kleinlaut.

»Das ist gut«, ermutigte Lucien sie. »Wer ihn nicht fürchtet, ist ein Tor. Das gilt auch für seine Kinder. Nur weil er uns liebt, heißt das nicht, dass wir seinen Zorn nicht auf uns ziehen können, wenn wir gegen die Gebote verstoßen.«

  Wieder nickte sie eifrig, doch erschauderte sie dieses Mal auch.

Es stimmte: Sie hatte eine sonderbare Obsession für ihn, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn darüber, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte, kam aber lange nicht zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis.

»Da hast du wohl einen nicht ganz so heimlichen Verehrer«, frotzelte Vicente, als Lucien ihn um Rat bat.

»Blödsinn«, winkte Lucien ab.

»Wieso? Du bist jung, du bist erfolgreich und, ganz unter uns, so schlecht siehst du nun auch wieder nicht aus«, zählte der Vampir auf.

Lucien sah ihn irritiert an. »Ihr zieht mich doch sonst immer damit auf, dass ich noch so kindlich und niedlich aussehe, dass ich damit hervorragend die Leute täuschen kann«, sagte er.

»Tust du ja auch. Nur ist Mirabelle ungefähr in deinem Alter, und als so junges Ding interessiert man sich nicht unbedingt für alte Kerle wie mich. Obwohl ich mich naturbedingt natürlich gut gehalten habe, könnte man sagen. Und älter werden wir alle mal. Aus dir könnte ein stattlicher Mann werden.«

  Das Gespräch ging in eine Richtung, die Lucien nicht ganz so behagte, und er wechselte rasch das Thema.

  Nach Tsonashaps Fortgang war es ruhig geworden in der Zuflucht. Vicente und Caelwen wechselten sich in Mirabelles Ausbildung ab, sodass immer einer von ihnen für Aufträge bereitstand. Auch Lucien nahm immer wieder welche an. Der Zustrom brach nicht ab und die Arbeit verteilte sich auf eine vergleichsweise geringe Zahl Mitglieder, die auch die nötigen Fertigkeiten dazu besaßen. Auch M‘raaj-Dar übernahm immer häufiger selbstständig Aufträge und löste sich aus dem Schatten seiner großen Lehrmeisterin Caelwen.

  Jene bereitete ihnen jedoch plötzlich einige Sorgen. Sie hatte einen Auftrag in der Kaiserstadt angenommen: ein Ratsmitglied sollte vor Sithis treten. Das war keine Kleinigkeit, und obwohl Lucien sehr nach diesem Auftrag gegiert hatte, hatte er eingesehen, dass die weitaus erfahrenere Hochelfenmagierin die wesentlich besseren Qualitäten mitbrachte, um diesen Auftrag, so riskant er auch war, zu einem ruhmreichen Ende zu führen.

  Dann jedoch kehrte sie nicht wieder.

  Sie begannen nervös zu werden. Mitunter kam es vor, dass ein Auftrag wesentlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm, als zunächst geplant gewesen war. Aber Caelwen reizte es mittlerweile über die Gebühr aus. Proximo begann Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Also Sprecherin Arela Drewani in die Zuflucht kam, ahnte bereits jeder Schlimmes. Sie rief alle im Hauptraum der Zuflucht zu einer Versammlung zusammen. Lucien, obgleich er nie eine sonderlich enge Verbindung zu der arroganten und über die Maßen strengen Altmer empfunden hatte, wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was ihr wohl widerfahren sein mochte, und lieber weiter im Ungewissen leben. Dennoch kam auch er. Wenn die Sprecherin befahl, wurde ihren Worten ohne Weiteres Folge geleistet.

»Ich sage es, wie es ist: Caelwen ist tot«, begann die Sprecherin unumwunden.

  Beunruhigtes Gemurmel erhob sich, das jedoch sofort wieder verstummte, als sie weitersprach: »Ich weiß weder, wie das passieren konnte, noch, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Doch ich will, dass wir es herausfinden! Ja, ihr Auftrag war nicht ohne Risiko, doch wäre sie entdeckt worden und hätte eine Gelegenheit zur Gegenwehr bekommen, wüssten wir es. Nichts dergleichen ist eingetroffen. Jemand muss den Mörder ermordet haben, und ich will ihn zur Rechenschaft gezogen sehen!

Derweil ist diese Zuflucht unterbesetzt. Zwei altgediegene Mitglieder, ein aufstrebender Eliminator und zwei Schüler, wenn auch mehr oder weniger ambitioniert, sind zu wenig, um Cheydinhal weiter angemessen zu repräsentieren. Doch das hat zunächst nur eine nebengeordnete Rolle. Ich will, dass Caelwens Tod aufgeklärt wird! Bis dies der Fall ist, werden Eure Aufträge, Proximo, an andere Zufluchten verteilt.«

Für einen Moment schwieg jeder und alle ließen sich durch den Kopf gehen, was sie soeben gehört hatten.

»Was ist mit meiner weiteren Ausbildung?«, fragte schließlich M‘raaj-Dar. »Ich bin nach Cheydinhal gekommen, um mich von Meisterin Caelwen unterweisen zu lassen. Jetzt ist sie tot.«

»Du hast das Jahr des Jammers bereits hinter dir gelassen«, sagte Arela nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. »Anders als das Mädchen hier bist du in der Lage, dir alles weitere auch selbst beizubringen. Du musst es sein, denn ich habe keinen anderen Lehrmeister für dich. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. In Festung Farragut habe ich jedoch einige Bücher, die für dich von Interesse sind. Ich leihe sie dir.«

Der Khajiit katzbuckelte. »Das ist zu freundlich von Euch.«

Arela nahm es mit einem Nicken auf und wandte sich dann wieder an Proximo. »Ihr seid mit der Verwaltung der Zuflucht betraut«, sagte sie. »Ich beauftrage Euch, dass Ihr ebenso Caelwens Tod aufklärt, während ich mich um neue Anwerber kümmere, um diese Zuflucht wieder zu ihrer vollen Stärke zu bringen.«

»Könnt …«, warf Lucien zögerlich ein; er hatte noch immer gehörigen Respekt vor der Sprecherin und wagte kaum, eine Bitte zu äußern. »Könnt Ihr Tsonashap nicht zurückbeordern?« Er zog den Kopf ein.

»Nein«, sagte sie bestimmt. »Er hat seine Befehle, in Skyrim ist er von größerem Nutzen. Diese Zuflucht hier hat sich bereits einen guten Namen gemacht. Das macht es leichter, neue Rekruten für sie anzuwerben als für Falkenring.«

Als Lucien nicht weiter darauf einging, wandte sie sich wieder an die Runde. »Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?«

»Kennt Ihr irgendwelche Umstände im Falle Caelwens?«, fragte Proximo. »Irgendwas, womit ich arbeiten kann?«

»Die Mutter der Nacht lässt uns keine Details wissen«, betonte die Sprecherin. »Allein, dass Caelwen bei ihrem letzten Auftrag ums Leben kam. Es geschah in der Kaiserstadt, mehr weiß ich nicht.«

»Die Kaiserstadt war schon immer ein gefährliches Pflaster und ein Ratsmitglied zu ermorden, ist noch einmal etwas anderes als einen unbescholtenen Bürger in seinem Bett«, murmelte Vicente vor sich hin. »Vielleicht reichten einfach nur ihre Fähigkeiten nicht aus. Aber nein, dann wüssten wir es …«

Auch Lucien wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass am Tod der Magierin nichts weiter dran war als dass sie einem Feind gegenüber getreten war, der ihr überlegen war. Die Hochelfe hatte viel zu gern mit Feuer herumgespielt. Eher hätte sie den ganzen Weißgoldturm in die Luft gesprengt, als dass sie sich so einfach hätte geschlagen gegeben. Und von so einem Vorfall hätten sie gehört.

»Wie ich das sehe, bleiben uns nichts weiter als Nachforschungen vor Ort, so riskant es vielleicht auch sein mag«, schloss Arela. »Proximo, Ihr kennt Eure Aufgaben, ich habe die meinen.«

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und begab sich zurück nach Festung Farragut.

Als die Sprecherin gegangen war, sagte Mirabelle: »Sie ist so kalt, mir gefällt das nicht. Unsere Schwester wurde ermordet, und die Sprecherin zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper!«

»Still!«, fuhr Proximo sie an. »Sprich nicht so über Sprecherin Arela! Jedem von uns geht der Tod eines geliebten Familienmitgliedes nahe, egal, wie nahe wir ihm standen oder nicht. Auch Drewani geht das etwas an. Sie wäre jedoch wohl kaum Sprecherin geworden, wenn sie bei jedem bisschen wie ein kleines Kind heult.«

»Es tut mir leid«, nuschelte Mirabelle und senkte den Kopf.

Proximo hatte Recht, ging es Lucien durch den Kopf. Ihn hatte der Tod der Magierin zu sehr getroffen, geradezu unverhältnismäßig. Er sollte nicht so weinerlich sein und sich lieber an der Stärke Drewanis ein Beispiel nehmen.

»Wir werden jemanden entsenden müssen, der sich auf Caelwens Spuren begibt«, sagte Vicente. »Mit einer plötzlich so unterbesetzten Zuflucht gestaltet sich das jedoch als etwas schwieriger, als mir lieb wäre.«

»Ein Haufen halbgarer Jungspunde und zwei alte Säcke.« Proximo lachte trocken auf. »Ich werde selbst gehen.«

»Cassius, Ihr seid unser Zufluchtsleiter, Drewanis Stellvertreter«, gab Vicente zu bedenken. »Ich halte das für keine kluge Idee. Sendet lieber mich.«

»Nein, auf Euch kann ich aus genau denselben Gründen ebenfalls nicht verzichten«, widersprach Proximo. »Ihr seid meine rechte Hand und mit mir das ranghöchste Mitglied hier. Ein Henker muss bleiben, um im Falle des Ablebens des anderen ihm nachzufolgen und die Leitung der Zuflucht zu übernehmen. Alles andere wäre zu riskant.«

»Ihr solltet nicht alleine gehen, wenn ich es mir erlauben darf zu sprechen«, warf M‘raaj-Dar ein. »Wie ich Sprecherin Drewani verstanden habe, bin ich nun offiziell nicht mehr nur ein Schüler mit erweiterten Privilegien, und Meisterin Caelwen war immerhin meine Meisterin.«

»Und doch bist du nur ein Schlächter«, erinnerte Proximo ihn. »Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist ein talentierter Adept. Aber dafür reichen deine Fähigkeiten noch nicht aus. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du aus den falschen Motiven heraus mitkommen willst. Bleibe lieber hier und lies in Drewanis Büchern. Und wehe, du übst deine Zauber in der Zuflucht! Jetzt, wo Caelwen nicht mehr da ist, um aufzupassen, wäre es mir lieber, wenn du in die Wälder um Cheydinhal gehst.«

Der Khajiit sträubte das Fell und seine Schwanzspitze zuckte, doch er sagte nichts.

»M‘raaj-Dar hat aber in einem Punkt recht: Allein ist es zu riskant«, fuhr Proximo fort. »Mirabelle scheidet kategorisch aus, also bleibt nur noch Lucien. Du sollst mich begleiten.«

Lucien öffnete sprachlos den Mund, ohne einen Ton herauszubekommen. »Das ist eine sehr große Ehre, Meister Proximo«, sagte er schließlich doch. Er durfte den Zufluchtsleiter begleiten, wo nicht einmal Vicente mitkommen durfte! Auf eine so wichtige Mission! Beinahe war die Bedrücktheit über die Nachricht von Caelwens Tod vergessen.

»Nun mach dir nicht ein«, schalt Proximo ihn. »Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht freuen. Kein Geld, kein Ruhm und wahrscheinlich eine ganze Menge Ärger als Hals. Das wird kein Spaziergang, Junge.«

»Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet!«, sagte Lucien eifrig. »Aber ich werde bestimmt viel von Euch lernen! Ihr seid so ein großartiges Mitglied dieser Familie!« Schon im selben Moment waren Lucien diese Worte unheimlich peinlich. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt? Bei Sithis!

»Ach, komm mir nicht mit so etwas!«, schnaubte der Alte. »Freu dich einfach nicht allzu sehr darüber und gut ist.«

Lucien hielt kurz inne und sagte dann: »Aber trotzdem, jeder hier – vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Meister Valtieri – kann von Euch unheimlich viel lernen. Ich möchte daher vorschlagen, dass wir auch Mirabelle mitnehmen.«

»Abgelehnt«, sagte Proximo geradeheraus. »Sie ist ja noch nicht einmal ein Schlächter, geschweige denn, dass sie ihr erstes Lehrjahr überhaupt beendet hat. Wenn ich M‘raaj-Dar schon nicht mitnehme, dann das junge Blut erst recht nicht.«

»Nein, nein, ganz so abwegig ist es nicht«, warf Vicente ein. »Mirabelle steht kurz vor Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung. Die Magie und Alchemie kam bei ihr zwar bisher zu kurz, aber da kann auch M‘raaj-Dar einspringen und dort weitermachen, wo Caelwen endete. Aber mit dem Abschluss ihres ersten Lehrjahres steht auch die Praxiserfahrung an, und an der mangelt es Mirabelle noch sehr. Mit ihr immer nur die Theorie durchzugehen, wird sie in ihrem Leben nie weit bringen.«

Lucien sah, wie Mirabelles Augen glänzten und sie ihn dankbar anstrahlte, dass er ihr diese Möglichkeit geboten hatte.

»Dann soll sie irgendeinen kleinen Fisch an Land ziehen«, sagte Proximo.

»Von denen wir in nächster Zeit nicht mehr viele haben werden«, erinnerte Lucien ihn. »Die Sprecherin gab uns oberste Priorität, Caelwens Tod aufzuklären. So lange das nicht geschehen ist, werden wir keine anderen Aufgaben bekommen. Und warum nicht gleich eine Feuertaufe für Mirabelle? Sie muss ja nicht gleich den Kaiser ermorden, sondern einfach nur anwesend sein und zuschauen. Mehr hatte ich bei meinem ersten Auftrag auch nicht gemacht.«

Lucien hätte das besser nicht angesprochen.

»Und wir wissen alle, worin das endete«, brummte Proximo. »Die Jugend heutzutage ist so flatterhaft und voreilig. Das Mädchen ist ein Risiko. Selbst wenn sie nur unser, sagen wir, Praktikant ist, habe ich keine Sicherheit, dass sie sich auch brav im Hintergrund hält und ihre Finger aus dem Spiel lässt.«

»Ich gelobe Besserung!«, rief Mirabelle aus und trat vor. »Wirklich! Ich werde nicht wieder abhauen, um an Aufträgen anderer Familienmitglieder mitzumischen. Nur wenn Ihr es mir erlaubt.«

Proximo wirkte sichtlich unglücklich damit und zog eine finstere Mine. Er sah ratsuchend zu Vicente.

»Wenn wir ihr nie eine Chance einräumen, wird nie etwas aus ihr, das stimmt durchaus«, sagte dieser.

Proximos Mine wurde finsterer und finsterer, während er darüber nachsann. »Na schön!«, sagte er schließlich. »Eine einzige Chance! Wenn du sie verwirkst, verspreche ich dir, dass du nie über den Rang eines Schlächters hinauskommen wirst, Mädchen.«

Mirabelle nickte eifrig. »Ich schwöre bei Sithis, dass ich jedem Eurer Worte exakt Folge leisten und nichts Unüberlegtes oder aus eigenem Antrieb tun werde.«

M‘raaj-Dar fauchte und wirkte sichtlich beleidigt. Wahrscheinlich nahm er es Lucien übel, dass dieser etwas für Mirabelle erwirkt hatte, was der Khajiit trotz des höheren Ranges nicht durfte. Lucien schätzte sich in diesem Moment froh, dass er einen höheren Rang bekleidete. Nach Proximo und Vicente sogar aktuell der höchste dieser Zuflucht, wie er realisierte. Was allerdings nicht viel bedeutete, wenn die übrigen Familienmitglieder noch in der Ausbildung waren.

Bis auf M‘raaj-Dar, der sich zu Festung Farragut begab, um die von Sprecherin Drewani versprochenen Bücher auszuleihen, zogen sie sich in Proximos Gemächer zurück, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Der Zufluchtsleiter schenkte jedem von ihnen Wein aus. »Mit Wein denkt man einfach besser«, pflegte der alteingesessene Henker zu sagen. Nur Vicente zog lieber seine eigenen Blutvorräte vor.

»Wir haben nichts«, eröffnete Proximo die Planung. »Nur, dass Caelwen in der Kaiserstadt ums Leben kam und ihren Auftrag nicht zu Ende führen konnte. Sprecherin Drewani erwähnte es nicht, aber es bleibt dennoch an uns, Caelwens Ziel zu eliminieren und zusätzlich den Auftrag der Sprecherin auszuführen.«

»Die Aufklärung von Caelwens Tod hat Vorrang«, sagte Vicente. »Alles andere kommt in Ruhe danach.«

»Caelwen kam vermutlich nicht einmal in die Nähe ihres Zieles«, sagte Lucien.

Neben ihm hustete Mirabelle kräftig, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck Wein genommen hatte. Sie röchelte und spuckte den Wein zurück in den Kelch. »Bäh!«, machte sie.

Trotz des Ernstes ihrer Lage musste Proximo lachen. »Noch nie Wein getrunken, was?«, frotzelte er.

Mirabelle legte eine trotzige Mine auf und nahm provokativ einen extragroßen Schluck. Sie lief rot an, doch dieses Mal schluckte sie das Getränk hinunter.

Lucien schnupperte an dem Wein und nippte daran. »Das ist kein Wein, das ist Schnaps«, stellte er fest.

»Ach Mist!«, entfuhr es Proximo. Er griff zur Flasche und las das Etikett. Dann entkorkte er sie und roch daran. »Tatsache! Da muss ich wohl was verwechselt haben. Egal, je stärker, umso besser.«

Vicente runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nicht.

»Lassen wir das«, kam Proximo auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. »Was verleitet dich zu dieser Annahme, Lucien?«

»Darauf kam bestimmt jeder hier bereits«, sagte dieser. »Aber wenn Caelwen wirklich während der Ausführung ihres Auftrages erwischt worden wäre, stünde nicht mehr viel vom Weißgoldturm. Wir hätten sicherlich davon gehört. Jemand muss ihr schon viel eher auf die Schliche gekommen sein und sie in eine Falle gelockt haben. Wahrscheinlich hat sie selbst nicht gemerkt, dass sie von der Jägerin zur Gejagten wurde, erst als die Falle zuschnappte.«

»Das sagt zunächst nicht viel«, bemerkte Vicente, »nur dass jemand irgendetwas gehört haben muss. Irgendwer musste gewusst haben, dass eines unserer Familienmitglieder in die Kaiserstadt gekommen war. Ich will gar nicht daran glauben, dass er sogar wusste, dass es Caelwen werden würde, denn das würde bedeuten, dass jemand zu gut über uns informiert ist.«

»Wer auch immer es war, wir haben reiche Auswahl; die Bruderschaft hat viele Feine.« Proximo schwenkte den Schnaps in seinem Kelch, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. »Diese Unwissenheit macht mich verrückt, ich hasse dieses im Dunkeln Herumstochern.«

»Dann ändert es und begebt Euch in die Kaiserstadt«, sagte Vicente geradeheraus.

»Ich verlasse die Zuflucht doch nicht ohne einen genauen Plan!«, ereiferte sich der alteigesessene Henker. »Das machen überamitionierte Jungspunde und Leute, die den Freitod suchen, aber ich bin dafür zu alt.«

»Bleibt Euch denn eine Wahl?«, erwiderte der Vampir. »Viel, womit wir arbeiten können, haben wir ja nicht. Also müsst Ihr wohl vor Ort schauen, was sich ergibt. Außerdem steht euch die Jugend mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.« Er zwinkerte Lucien und Mirabelle zu.

Seufzend schüttelte Proximo den Kopf.

 

Es war immer wieder ein seltsames Gefühl, die Kaiserstadt auf ein Neues zu betreten. Hier war er geboren, hier hatte er kaum besser als eine Kanalratte im Dreck der wohlbetuchteren Leute gelebt – und hier hatte sein neues Leben begonnen, als Sprecherin Arela Drewani es ihm angeboten hatte.

Schließlich und schlussendlich hatte sich Proximo dazu breitschlagen lassen, ohne genaue Pläne auf ihre Mission zu gehen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb. Sie waren blind, und um sehen zu können, mussten sie ihre eigenen Augen sein. Lucien fragte sich, was die Mutter der Nacht damit bezweckte, ihre Kinder in Unwissenheit zu belassen.

Proximo hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihr Lager nicht in der Kaiserstadt direkt aufschlugen, sondern außerhalb. Er befand es für sicherer. In der Wawnet Herberge, so sagte er, habe er einen Kontaktmann, der ihnen sicheren Unterschlupf gewähren konnte für die Dauer ihrer Mission.

Rowley Eardwulf war eine etwas zwielichtige Gestalt, machte aber ansonsten keinen sonderlich beeindruckenden Eindruck. Der Bretone trug gewöhnliche Kleidung, die ihn als unbescholtenen Bürger des Kaiserreichs erschienen ließ. Lucien wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass dieser Mann Kontakte zur kriminellen Unterwelt besaß. Proximo selbst konnte ihnen nicht genau sagen, inwiefern der Mann nun ein Mitglied ihrer Familie war oder nicht. Wichtig war für ihn anscheinend erst einmal nur, dass Rowley ihnen Unterschlupf gewährte und ein wertvoller Informant war.

»Also, sagt, was habt Ihr gehört?«, eröffnete Proximo an diesem Abend das Gespräch.

Sie hatten sich mittlerweile in der Taverne eingemietet, auch wenn Rowley ihnen statt der eigentlichen Gästezimmer einen geheimen Raum angeboten hatte, wo sie unterkamen. Nun saßen sie in einer dunklen Ecke des Schankraumes zusammen, um ihre weiteren Schritte zu planen.

»Ganz ehrlich«, sagte der Bretone, »nichts. Es erstaunt mich, Euch alten Wolf hier in Person anzutreffen, dazu noch mit so jungem Blut an Eurer Seite. Praktische Übungen oder etwas anderes?«

»Beides«, sagte Proximo. »Aber es erstaunt wiederrum mich, dass Ihr nichts vernommen habt. Eine unserer Schwestern starb bei der Ausführung ihres Auftrages, und die Umstände ihres Ablebens deuten darauf hin, dass etwas an der Sache faul ist. Die Sprecherin befahl uns, dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Darum sind wir hier.«

»Und die Kinder?«

»Von Lucien würde ich nicht als Kind sprechen«, mahnte Proximo. »Nach Caelwens Ableben ist er nach Valtieri und mir das ranghöchste Mitglied der Zuflucht.«

Lucien platze beinahe die Brust vor Stolz.

»Das Mädchen ist hier, damit es mal aus ihrer Käseglocke herauskommt«, fuhr Proximo fort. »Aber lassen wir das Geschwätz. Ihr könnt uns also nichts anbieten?«

»Außer dem, was ich Euch bisher gab, nichts«, verneinte Eardwulf. »Ich kann die Ohren aufsperren, aber das werdet Ihr ohnehin auch selbst tun. Von daher bezweifle ich, dass ich weiter groß von Hilfe sein kann.«

Proximo nickte. »Das wird genug sein.«

Später am Abend fanden sie sich erneut und dieses Mal ohne den Bretonen in ihrem Zimmer zusammen.

»Was ist euch aufgefallen?«, verlangte Proximo zu wissen.

»Nun … nichts?«, meinte Lucien verwirrt. Auch Mirabelle verneinte.

»Rowleys Antworten kamen zu schnell«, wies Proximo sie darauf hin. »Ich hatte ihn schon immer nicht für allzu vertrauensvoll gehalten, er macht zu gern sein eigenes Ding. Und irgendetwas weiß er, da bin ich mir sicher.«

»Warum sagt er es dann nicht?«, wunderte sich Mirabelle. »Er ist doch ebenso ein Mitglied unserer Familie.«

»Denkst du, die Dunkle Bruderschaft sei eine so homogene Gruppe, wie wir sie gern hätten?«, fragte der Kaiserliche. »Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir haben oft genug innere Spannungen und Reibereien. Die Gebote können eben doch nicht jegliche Streitereien ausräumen oder ihnen vorbeugen. Und Eardwulf ist oft genug mitten im Konfliktherd zu finden.«

»Warum verlasst Ihr Euch dennoch auf ihn, wenn seine Loyalität so fragwürdig ist?«, erkundigte sich Lucien.

»Das habe ich nie behauptet«, korrigierte Proximo ihn mit erhobenem Finger. »Er steht mindestens so treu zu Sithis wie wir anderen. Nur um unsere irdischen Belange gibt es zu oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Und warum wir jetzt hier sind? Liegt doch nahe, oder? Bei weitem nicht so sicher wie die Zuflucht, aber besser als irgendeine Spelunke in der Stadt oder ein verlassener Keller. Oder würdet ihr das einem weichem Bett wie diesem vorziehen?«

»Ihr schnarcht«, beschwerte sich Mirabelle.

Proximo machte ein pikiertes Gesicht. »Also wirklich! Erinnere dich an deine Manieren, Mädchen!«, mahnte er.

»Ich habe es oft genug gehört, wenn ich an Eurer Tür vorbeikam«, setzte Mirabelle fort. »Und jetzt kann ich bestimmt nicht schlafen, wenn wir alle zusammen schlafen.«

»Was machst du überhaupt an meiner Tür, wenn ich schlafe?«, brummte Proximo. »Du solltest dann auch schlafen.«

»Ich verbessere meine Fertigkeiten im Schleichen und Einbrechen«, sagte sie. »Aber wenn ich die Sachen gleich wieder zurücklege, ist es ja kein Stehlen und ich verstoße nicht gegen die Gebote. Oder?« Das letzte sagte sie doch etwas unsicher.

»Du schnüffelst in anderer Leute Sachen herum?« Proximo klang nicht erheitert. »Lucien, hast du sie dazu angestiftet?«

»Nicht zum Stehlen«, sagte dieser schnell. »Davon wusste ich auch nichts!«

»Aber mich hat keiner bemerkt, also kann ich so schlecht ja nicht sein!«, protestierte Mirabelle und versuchte so, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

»Kinder!«, brauste Proximo auf. Und damit war für ihn das Thema durch.

Er sollte wohl besser auf seine Schülerin achtgeben, bemerkte Lucien für sich. Sie legte die Gebote gefährlich weit aus.

Am nächsten Tag begaben sie sich mittels Verkleidung unter die Bewohner der Kaiserstadt. Es war Markttag und das hieß, dass ein lebhaftes Treiben auf den Straßen herrschte. Sie würden so viel von den Gesprächen aufschnappen. Waren die Leute ausgelassen und guter Laune, wären sie sicherlich auch eher dazu bereit, über den örtlichen Klatsch und Tratsch zu reden.

Sie teilten sich auf, um einen größere Reichweite zu haben. Proximo würde allein gehen und Mirabelle würde Lucien begleiten, um nicht ohne Aufsicht in der riesigen Stadt zu sein.

Das Mädchen war völlig aus dem Häuschen. Sie war auf dem Land aufgewachsen und hatte selbst das verschlafene Nest Cheydinhal für eine pulsierende Weltmetropole gehalten. Lucien fiel es schwer, ihre Begeisterung zu teilen, da er Tage wie diese von seiner Zeit als Straßenkind gewöhnt war. Gute Zeiten für Diebe, weshalb er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie besser ihr Geld in der Herberge ließen. Er fragte sich, ob noch ehemalige Mitglieder seiner Bande am Leben waren und ihr Unwesen unter den Leuten trieben. Und wenn ja, ob er sie erkennen würde …

Mirabelle sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. Sie war wahrscheinlich mehr auf das Treiben um sie herum fixiert, als auf ihre Aufgabe herauszufinden, was mit Caelwen geschehen war.

Lucien hatte mehr Augen für die Geldbeutel der Leute sowie eine Möglichkeit, etwas mitgehen zu lassen. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass er fast wie selbstverständlich in alte Gewohnheiten verfallen war. Er war keine dreckige, magere Kanalratte mehr, er hatte so etwas nicht nötig!

»Sperr‘ Augen und Ohren auf«, erinnerte er Mirabelle und ein Stück weit auch sich selbst. »Höre auf das, was die Leute sich so erzählen, und wenn du etwas bemerkst, das dir interessant erscheint, mache mich darauf aufmerksam.«

»Wie soll ich das machen?«, fragte sie etwas überfordert. »Hier ist so viel los, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll!«

»Dann fange da an, die Eindrücke zu filtern und einen Sinn für das Interessante zu bekommen«, riet Lucien ihr. »So einfach.«

So einfach war es nicht, er wusste es selbst, aber das sollte Mirabelle genug Anreiz geben, sich auch wirklich anzustrengen und ihm eine tatsächliche Hilfe zu sein.

Er sah schnell ein, dass seine Hoffnungen vergebens waren. Mirabelle bemühte sich redlich, aber alles um sie herum war für sie viel zu aufregend und neu, als dass sie ihr kindliches, staunendes Gemüt gänzlich vergessen konnte.

Markttag hieß, dass die Händler des Marktviertels Stände auch außerhalb ihrer Geschäfte errichteten und ihre ganz besonderen Waren feilboten. Außerdem waren fliegende Händler in die Stadt gekommen, die sonst über das Land zogen und ihre Waren in Bauchläden feilboten. Auch die eine oder andere Khajiit-Karawane konnte Lucien ausmachen.

Außerdem waren Markttage nicht selten auch eine Belustigung des Volkes. Zwischen all den bunt geschmückten Ständen fanden sich immer wieder Gaukler und Musiker und anderes fahrendes Volk, das seine Tricks und Kunststücke feilbot.

Lucien hatte nie große Freude am Markt gefunden. Immerhin hatten diese Tage ihm stets einen satten Magen am Abend beschert. Was er sich aus den Taschen unachtsamer Leute und manchmal auch aus den Kassetten unachtsamer Händler stibitzt hatte, hatte er oftmals sogleich drei Stände weiter für Essen ausgegeben. Als Straßenkind behielt man Reichtümer nie lange, daher war es besser, sie gleich in Essen umzusetzen. Davon hatte man länger etwas.

»Seht, Meister Lachance!« Aufgeregt zupfte Mirabelle an seinem Ärmel und deutete auf ein Zelt in einer Ecke des Marktes.

Er folgte ihrem Wink, sah aber nichts von Interesse. »Ein Wahrsager, nichts weiter«, stellte er fest und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden.

»Aber das ist doch toll!«, rief sie aus. »Er liest einem aus der Hand oder schaut in seine Glaskugel oder legt die Karten und dann weiß er alles für meine Zukunft!«

»Das sind alles Scharlatane, die einen gnadenlos über den Tisch ziehen«, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

»Sicher?«

»Sicher.«

»Aber … Einer kam mal in unser Dorf und hat gemeint, aus mir würde mal eine Prinzessin werden. Nur, indem er mir die Hand auf den Kopf legte!«

»Und jetzt? Hast du Aussichten, jemals einen von Kaiser Uriels Söhnen zu heiraten?«

Sie schwieg.

»Also. Da hast du deine Antwort.«

»Er hat auch gesagt, dass aus mir mal ein tüchtiges Mädchen werden wird.«

»Wahrsager treffen immer möglichst allgemeine und unpräzise Antworten, weil dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher ist, dass man ihre Worte eines Tages als wahr auslegen kann.«

»Ich will trotzdem zu ihm hin!«

Lucien verdrehte die Augen. »Bitte, es ist dein Geld.«

»Obwohl Ihr sagtet, ich soll es besser in der Herberge lassen, habe ich eine Handvoll Septime mitgenommen. Falls ich mir eine Süßigkeit oder so kaufen will. Ich hoffe, das war nicht schlimm.«

»Wie gesagt, es ist dein Geld. Wenn du willst, dass man es dir klaut: Bitte. Mach damit, was du willst.«

Sie nahm es als Erlaubnis und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann stürmte sie davon. Lucien hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen und sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, sah aber gerade noch, wie sie in das Zelt des Wahrsagers huschte. Er trat hinter ihr ein.

»Immer nur ein Kunde auf einmal, junger Mann«, krächzte die Stimme einer alten Frau.

»Ich bin ihr Bruder, ich soll auf sie aufpassen«, erklärte er.

»Das kannst du auch draußen.«

Lucien hatte Probleme, im diffusen Licht des Zeltes etwas auszumachen. Der schwere Weihrauch, der in der Luft war, machte es nicht besser und erschwerte zudem das Atmen. Mirabelle hatte sich bereits voller Begeisterung der Wahrsagerin gegenübergesetzt, einer buckligen Alten, die unter all den schweren Pelzen kaum zu erkennen war.

»Na los, Kleiner!«, scheute sie ihn erneut. »Oder sind deine Füße festgewachsen?«

So ganz traute Lucien der Alten nicht, aber es war Mirabelles Idee, also sollte sie sich auch allein zurechtfinden können. Er konnte nicht immer da sein, um auf sie aufzupassen. Also wandte er sich ab und positionierte sich vor dem Zelteingang. Ein wenig war er ja froh, der stickigen Luft entronnen zu sein. Die Zeit, in der er warten musste, bis die Wahrsagerin fertig war, konnte er ja nutzen, um die Leute zu belauschen, die an ihm vorbeigingen. Vielleicht würde er dann ja endlich etwas Brauchbares erfahren.

Die Zeltplane dämpfte erstaunlich gut die Stimmen, die von drinnen zu hören waren. Dennoch hörte Lucien auch mit einem Ohr auch auf sie. Ein wenig war er durchaus neugierig, was die Alte zu sagen hatte.

Die Leute, die an ihm vorbeigingen, schenkten ihm wenig Beachtung. So konnte er nahezu ungestört dem Geschwätz der Stadt lauschen. Er erfuhr, wer mit wem eine Affäre hatte und ob das je nach Standpunkt des Betrachters, skandalös oder nervenaufreibend spannend war. Ebenso erfuhr er allerlei über die neuesten Eroberungen und Eroberungspläne des Kaisers, um dem Reich mehr Einfluss und Macht zu verleihen. Ebenso gern wurden die unverschämten Preise auf dem Markt erörtert und wo man mit welchen Kniffen an die besten Angebote herankam. Auch die aktuelle Mode wurde nicht selten immer wieder durchgekäut. Man wollte sich immerhin nicht wie jeder dahergelaufene Bauerntrampel kleiden. Nein, die Kaiserstadt war _die_ Stadt schlechthin, da wollte man sich doch von den ganzen Kuhkäffern wie Bravil abheben.

Lucien war schnell angeödet.

»… so ein ambitioniertes junges Ding wie du«, hörte er gerade die Alte sagen. »Wirklich, da sind dir alle Wege offen. Du kannst ebenso im Dreck der Gosse landen wie hoch hinaus kommen.«

Billiges Gewäsch, das traf auf jeden zu.

»Deine beiden Begleiter sind engstirnig und nehmen dich noch nicht als das Talent wahr, das du bist, meine Hübsche.«

Woher wusste sie von Proximo? Lucien wurde hellhörig.

»Das ist deine Gelegenheit, deinen Wert unter Beweis zu stellen.«

»Aber ich darf nicht allein in der Stadt umherstreifen«, sagte Mirabelle. »Ich muss immer bei meinem Bruder bleiben, damit ich nicht verloren gehe.«

Zumindest verplapperte sie sich nicht. Noch nicht.

»Das musst du auch nicht, liebes Kind. Sag ihnen, was ich weiß. Der, den ihr sucht, ist ein bekannter Mann. Er ist schlau und stellt viele Nachforschungen an. Er könnte für deine Familie jedoch gefährlich werden, ihr müsst aufpassen.«

»Wie heißt er? Wo finde ich ihn?«, fragte Mirabelle aufgeregt.

»Nein, nein, so einfach funktioniert das nicht«, wimmelte die Alte sie ab. »Ein wenig musst du schon selbst arbeiten. Frag deinen … Bruder, er ist ihm bereits einmal begegnet.«

Das winzige Zögern in der Stimme der Wahrsagerin ließ Lucien aufmerken. Er beschloss, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten, die Sache war ihm nicht geheuer. Kurzerhand schlug er die Zeltplane zurück und trat ein.

»Genug Zeit vertrödelt, Schwester, wir müssen weiter«, sagte er und packte Mirabelles Hand.

»Aber wir waren noch gar nicht fertig!«, protestierte sie, lies sich aber ohne weitere Gegenwehr nach draußen führen. Das leise Lachen der Alten verfolgte sie.

Als sie bereits ein wenig Abstand zum Zelt gewonnen hatten, jammerte Mirabelle doch. »Wir hatten gerade erst angefangen«, maulte sie. »Außerdem wollte sie mir etwas sagen, das für unseren Auftrag von Bedeutung hätte sein können!«

»Rausgeworfenes Geld«, tat es Lucien ab. »Sie hat einfach nur ins Blaue hineingeraten. Und jetzt kein Wort mehr darüber! Wir müssen uns auf unser eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren.«

Mirabelle wirkte wenig glücklich, fügte sich aber.

Lucien strich den ganzen Tag über über den Markt. Immer wieder blieb er an den Ständen stehen und tat so, als ob er sich für die dort ausgelegten Waren interessieren würde, während er die um ihn herum geführten Gespräche belauschte. Auch Mirabelle sperrte die Ohren auf, doch nachdem er ihre Unterredung mit der alten Wahrsagerin unterbrochen hatte, wirkte sie, als sei sie beleidigt.

Irgendwann, es ging bereits auf den Nachmittag zu, ging er frustriert dazu über, mit den Bettlern zu reden, indem er sich als einer der ihren ausgab und mit ihnen über den neuesten Tratsch in der Stadt redete. Immerhin davon hatte er genug mitbekommen, um Gesprächsstoff auf Tage hinaus zu haben. Er hoffte darauf, so etwas Neues zu erfahren, doch auch das schlug fehl.

Frustriert brach er seine Suche ab und begab sich zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf. Proximo ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Er bestellte ihnen etwas zu essen und dünnes Gerstenbier, dann besprachen sie ihren Tag und seine Ausbeute.

»Nichts«, stellte Lucien fest. »Niemand hat etwas gehört, das für uns von Interesse sein könnte.«

»Immer noch kein Anhaltspunkt«, brummte Proximo missgelaunt. »Das schmeckt mir ja sehr. Ich konnte ebenfalls nichts in Erfahrung bringen.« Dann holte er tief Luft. »Das war erst unser erster Versuch, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.« Er biss herzhaft in seinen Käse hinein.

»Ich habe etwas erfahren können«, mischte sich Mirabelle ein.

»Lass den Quatsch mit der Wahrsagerin«, wies Lucien sie zurecht. Als Proximo ihn fragend ansah, erklärte er: »Sie wollte unbedingt zu einer Wahrsagerin, die ihr allerhand Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.«

»Auf das Geschwätz alter Weiber soll man nicht viel geben«, kommentierte Proximo und widmete sich erneut seinem Essen.

Mirabelle zog eine Flappe und wollte anscheinend so leicht nicht aufgeben. »Sie sagte, der Mann, den wir suchen, sei gefährlich und Meister Lachance sei ihm schon einmal begegnet.«

Nun merkte der alteingesessene Henker doch auf. »Sie nannte Lucien beim Namen?«

»Nein, sie redete nur von meinem Bruder, weil er sich so vorgestellt hat«, räumte Mirabelle ein.

Damit verlor Proximo auch wieder das Interesse. »Siehst du, nur sinnloses Gewäsch alter Frauen. Iss lieber, das ist gutes Brot.«

»Aber was ist, wenn doch etwas daran ist?«, bohrte sie weiter.

»Und wenn schon?«, sagte Lucien. »Wir haben viele Feinde, das ist nichts, das uns weiterhilft.«

»Welchem davon seid Ihr schon einmal begegnet?«

Langsam ging ihm die Fragerei auf die Nerven. »Wenn du weiter fragst, bereue ich dich, dich hierfür vorgeschlagen zu haben!«, drohte er ihr und schenkte ihr den finstersten Blick, zu dem er fähig war.

Hinter Mirabelles Stirn arbeitete es sichtlich. Sie schien abzuwägen, ob sie das Risiko eingehen wollte, ihre Teilnahme aufs Spiel zu setzen, oder doch lieber schwieg. Dankbarerweise entschied sie sich vorläufig für letzteres.

Den weiteren Abend verbrachten sie in Schweigen, während jeder für sich über das Ergebnis des Tages nachbrütete.

 

»Adamus Phillida«, sagte Mirabelle beim Frühstück unvermittelt.

»Was?«, fragte Proximo verwirrt.

»Das ist der Mann, den wir suchen«, erklärte das Mädchen im Brustton der Überzeugung.

»Und woher weißt du das?«, wollte Proximo wissen.

»Nun …« Mirabelle merkte wohl, dass sie wieder einmal eine übereilte Dummheit begangen hatte. »Ich habe die Wahrsagerin heute Nacht noch einmal getroffen.«

Proximo seufzte entnervt. »Ich hätte dem nie zustimmen sollen«, klagte er. »Vicente ist der mit der Geduld für voreilige Rotzgören. Wir hatten das doch deutlich genug betont: keine Alleingänge! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was wir hier machen? Wie gefährlich das für dich war?«

»Ich bin …«, wollte Mirabelle protestieren, wurde aber von einem einzigen Blick Proximos sofort zum Schweigen gebracht.

»Phillida, Phillida …«, murmelte Lucien vor sich hin. Irgendetwas sagte ihm der Name. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. »Der klebte immer an General Consantius Tituleius!«, rief er aus.

Proximo sah ihn verwundert an. »Du bist dem Mann also wirklich begegnet?«, wunderte er sich. »Wobei, nein, das muss Zufall sein. Man glaubt doch dem Gewäsch einer alten Fettel nicht!«

»Aber es würde passen«, warf Lucien mit gedämpfter Stimme ein. »Ich war bei einem Gespräch der beiden zugegen, in welchem sie sich über die Dunkle Bruderschaft unterhielten. Er hat durchaus Motive, uns zum Feind zu haben.«

»Der Name klingt nach einem aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer«, schloss Proximo.

»Das stimmt auch«, bestätigte Lucien. »Er ist ein Offizier der Legion in der Kaiserstadt und sehr dienstbeflissen. Geradezu überkorrekt, möchte man sagen. Er hat es auf unsere kleine Familie abgesehen. Ich würde meinen, er passt als Täter an Caelwens Ableben.«

»Das bringt uns ein ganzes Stück voran«, sagte Proximo. Dann hielt er inne. »Es ist ja noch nicht einmal gesagt, ob das stimmt. Wir müssen das überprüfen.«

Mirabelle hibbelte auf ihrem Stuhl. Offenbar erwartete sie ein Lob. Immerhin war sie es, die ihre Mission vorangebracht und auf die richtige Fährte gesetzt hatte. Als kein Lob kam, senkte sie betrügt den Kopf.

»Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht wieder nach Hause schicke, Mädchen!«, brummte Proximo. »Betrachte das als genug Lohn. Zumal sich erst herausstellen muss, was daran überhaupt wahr ist.«

Jetzt, da sie wussten, wo sie beginnen konnten, konnten sie sich in der Stadt gezielt nach Phillida umhören. Und siehe da, schon sprudelten die Informationen. Alles, was sie an diesem Tag zu hören bekamen, bestätigte Luciens Eindruck von dem Mann. Er war überkorrekt und daher weder bei der Bevölkerung noch bei den Legionären sonderlich beliebt. Seine Vorgesetzten – und einige Patrioten – liebten ihn jedoch genau dafür.

»Das ist, was unser Kaiserreich wieder stark macht!«, sagte ein Mann zu Lucien und klopfte sich stolz auf seine leichte Legionärsrüstung. »Dieser Mann hat Disziplin und Form, unter ihm gelten unsere Werte wieder etwas!«

»Das ist ja toll!«, sagte Lucien mit strahlenden Augen und fragte sich innerlich, wie steif man eigentlich sein konnte.

»Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Offizier Phillida, Junge«, mahnte ihn der Mann. »Du solltest auch zur Legion gehen und unter Phillida dienen. Er soll angeblich demnächst zum Kommandeur der Stadtwache ernannt werden und will daher, um noch mehr Eindruck zu schinden, einen großen Fisch an Land ziehen.«

Lucien spielte den atemlosen Zuhörer anscheinend ganz passabel. »Etwa den … _Graufuchs_?«, keuchte er.

»Ach, Blödsinn. Der ist nur ein Ammenmärchen«, winkte der Mann ab. »Nein, nein, etwas viel Handfesteres.« Er beugte sich zu Lucien hinab und wisperte ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr: »Die Dunkle Bruderschaft. Angeblich hat er einen von diesen Halunken neulich auf frischer Tat ertappt und sogleich gerichtet. Aber wo eine Ratte ist, sind die anderen nicht weit.«

Luciens Finger zuckten, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und der Mann hätte hier und jetzt sein Ende gefunden. Doch er beherrschte sich. Ratten! Ratten hatte dieser Dreckskerl seine Familie genannt! Dieses Stück Dreck!

»Oh, ich glaube, ich habe meine Mama da hinten winken sehen«, sagte er stattdessen schnell und ging hastig davon, ehe er die Beherrschung verlor und noch ein Unglück geschah.

»Seht Ihr, seht Ihr?« Mirabelle sprang aufgeregt hinter ihm her. »Das mit der Wahrsagerin stimmte alles!«

»Wenn du jetzt eine Zuckerwatte bekommen willst: Vergiss es«, fauchte Lucien sie an.

Erschrocken zog sie den Kopf ein und schwieg ab sofort.

Proximo nahm diese Neuigkeit mit Begeisterung auf. »Volltreffer!«, sagte er, als sie am Abend erneut ihre Besprechung hielten. »Dann ist dieser Windbeutel also tatsächlich unser Mann.«

»Ermorden wir ihn also?«, fragte Lucien.

»Nein. Zumindest noch nicht«, widersprach Proximo. »Ich glaube, er weiß zu viel. Wie wir bereits mehrfach beststellten, ist an Caelwens bedauerlichen Ende nicht alles ganz koscher. Ich vermute fast, dass er wusste, dass sie in der Stadt war. Ich bin gerade ehrlich gesagt froh, dass wir uns keine Herberge in der Stadt selbst suchten.«

»Ihr meint …« Lucien zögerte. »Ihr meint, er könnte auch uns bereits auf die Schliche gekommen sein?«

»Ich will es nicht hoffen, aber wir sollten diese Möglichkeit zumindest in Betracht ziehen«, warnte Proximo. »Wenn er wirklich so ambitioniert ist, wie alle sagen, und wenn demnächst eine Beförderung ansteht, dann wird er hochmotiviert sein, seinen persönlichen Feind zur Strecke zu bringen. Vielleicht war Caelwens Tod ja eine Falle? Vielleicht wollte er uns hierher locken? Und wir wären blindlings wie die Idioten hineingestolpert …«

»Das gefällt mir nicht«, sagte Mirabelle. Ihre Begeisterung über ihre Erkenntnisse war mit einem Mal wie weggeblassen und sie war sichtlich blasser geworden.

»Nein, mir auch nicht«, bestätigte Proximo. »Und ich bereue immer mehr, dich mitgenommen zu haben. Du bist für so etwas noch nicht bereit, vielleicht auch Lucien nicht. Wir müssen ab sofort wesentlich vorsichtiger und auf alle Eventualitäten bedacht sein. Es ist nicht bestätigt, dass Phillida uns eine Falle gestellt hat, aber wenn doch, sind wir hinterer umso froher über unsere Vorsicht.«

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Krug. »Ich werde ihn beschatten«, sagte er. »Ihr bleibt hier, wo ihr in Sicherheit seid. Das ist mir lieber, als euch weiter unbeaufsichtigt in der Stadt herumstreunen zu lassen.«

Lucien war ein wenig beleidigt, dass er wie ein Kind bevormundet wurde, aber er fügte sich.

Am nächsten Tag brach Proximo ohne sie auf uns ließ sie in der Wawnet Herberge zurück. Sie saßen auf heißen Kohlen, da er ihnen befohlen hatte, die Herberge nicht zu verlassen, da er sie für einen halbwegs sicheren Ort hielt. Sie behielten dennoch einen Blick auf die Straße, um unangenehme Überraschungen kommen zu sehen.

Es war ein trüber und verregneter Herbsttag, ganz passend zu Luciens Stimmung. Ihm ging nicht aus dem Kopf, was sie herausgefunden hatten und vermuteten. Wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten, dann hätten sie bedeutend mehr Ärger am Hals, als sie zu Beginn ihrer Mission geglaubt hatten.

Lucien überlegte, ob er einen Brief an die heimatliche Zuflucht schreiben sollte, um Vicente über die Entwicklung der Dinge zu informieren, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben, da er keine Möglichkeit hatte, den Brief abzuschicken. Also konnte das auch warten, bis Proximo wieder da war.

»Das ist ein alter Fuchs, nicht wahr?«, vernahm er die raue Stimme Rowleys plötzlich in seinem Ohr.

Lucien erschrak, da er Eardwulf nicht hatte kommen hören.

»Wer?«, fragte er.

»Na, der alte Cassius Proximo«, erklärte Eardwulf und gesellte sich zu Lucien ans Fenster des Schankraumes. »Pisswetter, Mann, Mann, Mann. Na ja. Jedenfalls hatte Proximo die Zuflucht schon geleitet, als ich zur Bruderschaft kam. Keine Ahnung mehr, wann das war, gefühlt eine Ewigkeit her. Ich wundere mich, dass er es immer noch macht. Man wird in diesem Beruf selten so alt.«

»Allzu viele Jahre habt Ihr aber auch noch nicht gesehen«, kommentierte Lucien.

»Nein, davon aber die meisten im Dienste Sithis‘«, sagte Eardwulf. »Die meisten sind älter, wenn sie zur Dunklen Bruderschaft kommen, aber manche wie du, das Mädchen oder auch ich sind zum Töten geboren. Naturtalente, sozusagen. Wir finden unseren Weg rasch in den Schoß der Familie. Und manche bringen es schnell sehr weit.« Anerkennend nickte er Lucien zu. »Eliminator also. Traut man so einem Hänfling gar nicht zu. Und anscheinend hast du sogar schon ein Mündel. Proximo muss wirklich große Stücke auf dich setzen.«

»Er meint, ich hätte eine natürliche Begabung«, erklärte Lucien ein wenig stolz. »Aber auch, dass ich mich darauf nicht ausruhen darf. Ich habe noch immer viel zu lernen. Er und Vicente Valtieri sind mir große Vorbilder.«

»Da hast du dir gute Idole ausgesucht«, bestätigte Eardwulf. »Wer es so lange macht, muss zwangsweise ein Meister in unserem Geschäft sein. Wobei Valtieri zugegebenermaßen einige natürliche Vorteile hat, so als Vampir …«

Lucien erinnerte sich Proximos Warnung, dass Rowley Eardwulf nicht ganz zu trauen war. Er fragte sich warum, denn gerade wirkte der Mann sehr freundlich. Dann erinnerte er sich seiner Ausbildung. Eardwulf war ebenso wie jedes andere Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft ein Meister der Täuschung!

»Ich sollte dich eines Tages mal Greywyn vorstellen«, bemerkte Eardwulf.

»Wer ist das?«, erkundigte sich Lucien.

»Och, nicht so wichtig. Nur ein Freund von mir. Er könnte dich interessant finden. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache.« Eardwulf winkte ab. »Sag mal, Lucien, alter Kumpel, was macht ihr so in der Stadt? Proximo hält sich so bedeckt, seid ihr hier angekommen seid.«

»Wir stellen Nachforschungen an.« Lucien wunderte sich, was diese Frage sollte. Lag das nicht auf der Hand, seit Eardwulf wusste, weshalb sie hierhergekommen waren? »Wir befürchten, dass Adamus Phillida uns in eine Falle locken will.«

Eardwulf sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. »Phillida also«, kommentierte er. »Deswegen hat der alte Wolf euch heute zurückgelassen und ist allein in die Stadt gegangen. Ja, mit Phillida scherzt man nicht.«

»Was wisst Ihr über ihn?«, erkundigte sich Lucien.

»Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, als ihr ohnehin bereits herausgefunden habt«, berichtete Eardwulf. »Er führt eine Fehde mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Seit er aus Skyrim widerkehrte, nur noch umso verbissener. Ich frage mich, was ihn geritten hat …«

»Sein großes Vorbild, General Consantius Tituleius, wurde in den Ruhestand versetzt und unsere Familie war nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran«, sagte Lucien. »Genauer habe ich zusammen mit Hilda und den anderen der Zuflucht in Falkenring daran gearbeitet.«

»Was hast du in Skyrim zu schaffen?«, wunderte sich Eardwulf. »Und dann auch noch an so einer brisanten Sache!«

»Lange Geschichte, war nicht so spannend«, winkte Lucien in falscher Bescheidenheit ab. »Aber ich frage mich, ob das was mit unserem derzeitigen Problem zu schaffen hat.«

»Denkbar«, kommentierte Eardwulf. »Diese Legionäre sind dienstbeflissene Säcke. Wobei sie, wenn sie unter sich sind, grausame Bastarde sein können. Du willst nicht wissen, was für Schaudergeschichten ich von Gefangenen gehört habe. Es ist schon gut und rechtens, wenn ihr Phillida aus dem Weg räumt.«

Lucien schwieg für eine Weile und lauschte dem Regen, der gegen das Bleiglasfenster prasselte. »Ich weiß nicht genau, was Proximo vorhat, wenn wir Phillida erst einmal stellen können – ob er überhaupt etwas vorhat. Genau genommen, hat uns Sprecherin Drewani nur aufgetragen, Caelwens Mord aufzuklären. Da sind wir gut dabei, wie es aussieht. Aber da steht noch mehr dahinter, befürchte ich.«

»Der gute alte Instinkt, was?«

»Hmmhmm.«

»Der ist immer gut, verlasse dich auf ihn.«

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Schließlich verließ Rowley ihn und widmete sich seinen eigenen Geschäften, welche auch immer das sein mochten; so ganz im Klaren darüber war Lucien immer noch nicht.

In der ganzen Zeit hatte der Herbergswirt unbeeindruckt die Theke gewischt. Rowley hatte beteuert, dass er vertrauenswürdig sei und sie sich auf seine Verschwiegenheit verlassen konnten. Tatsächlich hatte Lucien ihn, so lange sie hier schon waren, noch nie reden hören. Der Wirt, der anscheinend bemerkt hatte, dass Lucien ihn beobachtete und über ihn nachsann, lächelte erst und öffnete dann den Mund.

Ihm war die Zunge herausgeschnitten worden.

Rowley, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Mein alter Freund hier wird ganz sicher schweigen, dafür habe ich gesorgt«, sagte er mit einem eisigen Lächeln und verschwand dann nach oben.

Lucien merkte es sich. Ihm gefiel, was er soeben erfahren hatte. So sich der Verschwiegenheit der Leute zu versichern, war eine schöne Methode, befand er.

 

Proximo ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Rückkehr. Der Abend wurde lang und länger. Die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen, und mit Sicherheit waren die Zwillingsmonde ebenfalls schon längst hinter der dichten Wolkendecke aufgegangen. Doch von Proximo war noch immer nichts zu sehen.

»Also in gewisser Weise hat es seine Vorteile, dass wir heute Nacht wohl ohne Meister Proximo schlafen«, sagte Mirabelle im vergeblichen Versuch, die Sorgen zu zerstreuen. »Er schnarcht so fürchterlich!«

Lucien war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Proximo noch nicht zurück war. Sonst hatten sie sich immer jeden Abend getroffen, um die Ergebnisse des Tages zu besprechen. Also Proximo auch am Morgen des darauffolgenden Tages noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war, begann er sich ernstliche Sorgen zu machen. Da ihm für den Moment nichts Besseres einfiel, wartete er weiterhin in der Herberge. Rowley war an diesem Morgen nirgends anzutreffen, doch das war nicht seine Hauptsorge. Er ging im Kopf tausend Möglichkeiten durch, was hätte passiert sein können, dass Proximo immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

Irgendwann am Nachmittag tauchte der verschlagene Bretone doch auf.

»Ich habe Nachricht vom alten Wolf«, sagte er.

Sofort war Lucien hellwach. Er sprang auf und trat vor Eardwulf. »Nun sagt schon! Was ist passiert? Warum kommt er nicht und sagt es uns selbst?«

»Nun, um ganz genau zu sein, habe ich nicht Nachricht von Proximo persönlich«, konkretisierte Eardwulf. »Die Wachen waren jedoch recht geschwätzig, nachdem ich ihr Essen etwas gewürzt hatte. Eure Befürchtungen waren nicht ganz unbegründet, Phillida ist tatsächlich hinter der Dunklen Bruderschaft her – und der alte Wolf doch nicht mehr ganz so agil, wie er wohl gern wäre. Letzte Nacht wäre er den Wachen beinahe in die Fänge geraten, konnte ihnen aber anscheinend entkommen. Nun durchkämmen sie die Stadt nach ihm, haben ihn anscheinend aber noch nicht gefunden. Phillida treibt sie mit der Peitsche an; offenbar weiß er, was für ein Fang ihm da beinahe ins Netz gegangen wäre. Ich vermute, Proximo hat sich in die Kanalisation zurückgezogen, nach dem, was die Wochen so erzählten, geht es ihm aber nicht bestens, nachdem er ihnen einen ordentlichen Kampf geliefert hatte.«

»Er ist verletzt? In der Kanalisation?!« Luciens Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. »Und da geht Ihr ihn nicht suchen, sondern kehrt in aller Seelenruhe in die Herberge zurück?!«

»Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert und gehe in die Kanalisation!«, ereiferte sich Eardwulf. »Der alte Wolf schafft das schon allein. Und du, junger Mann, bist damit auch besser beraten!«, setzte er noch hinzu, als er sah, dass Lucien bereits Hals über Kopf losstürmen wollte.

»Aber wir können ihn doch nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen!«, protestierte Lucien.

»Genau genommen müsstest du es sogar«, korrigierte Eardwulf. »Ihr habt Befehl, in der Herberge zu warten. Komme, was da wolle, wenn ich mich richtig entsinne.«

Lucien fluchte. Der Mann hatte Recht. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto vernünftiger erschien es ihm auch. Sein letzter Besuch in der Kanalisation war katastrophal geendet. Malvin hatte den Tod gefunden und mit ihm sicherlich viele andere. Goblins waren schlimm, aber nicht das Schlimmste, was man in der Kanalisation der Kaiserstadt fand. Lucien war keine Straßenratten mehr, er beherrschte nun weitaus mehr als nur wenig beeindruckend mit einem alten, schartigen Dolch herumzufuchteln. Dennoch wagte man sich nicht leichtfertig und erst recht nicht planlos in die Kanalisation.

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern sinken. »Ihr habt Recht«, gestand er sich zähneknirschend ein.

»Ich geb‘ dir ein Bier aus«, versprach Rowley. »Ein starkes, nicht das dünne Zeug, das man Kindern sonst immer gibt.«

Rowley spendierte ihnen nicht nur ein Bier sondern ein ganzes, recht ordentliches Mahl. So gut das Essen auch war, hatte es doch einen fahlen Beigeschmack, während es Lucien die ganze Zeit im Kopf saß, dass Proximo vielleicht gerade irgendwo in den Abwässern der Kaiserstadt elendig vor sich hin krepierte, während die Ratten bereits an seinen Gliedern nagten; sie waren nicht wählerisch, ob ihr nächstes Essen bereits tot, fast tot oder, bei besonders großen Exemplaren, sogar noch lebendig war.

Eardwulf schien dieser Gedanke nicht viel auszumachen. Was könnten sie schon daran ändern, sagte er. Warum also Trübsal blasen? Also holte er kurzerhand ein Kartenspiel heraus.

Lucien hatte keine Ahnung vom Kartenspiel, Mirabelle ebenso wenig. Also verpflichtete Rowley sie kurzerhand, mit ihm zu spielen und die Regeln zu lernen. Es gelang ihm sogar, sie weit genug auf das Spiel zu fixieren, damit sie zumindest temporär ihre Sorgen ein wenig vergessen konnten.

Über der Kaiserstadt war mittlerweile ein Unwetter aufgezogen. Blitze zuckten und Donner grollte. So hätten sie beinahe das Hufgetrappel überhört, das durch Weye zog, die winzige Siedlung, die vor den Toren der Kaiserstadt lag. Erst als es laut an der Tür pochte, wurden sie darauf aufmerksam.

Der Wirt ging zur Tür und öffnete, um zu sehen, wer da zu so später Stunde Einlass gewährte. Er wurde grob beiseite gestoßen und ein kleiner Trupp Legionärsreiter drängte herein. Ihre Rüstungen trieften und sie wirkten übellaunig. Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

Lucien prüfte hastig, ob nichts an ihm seine Zugehörigkeit zur Dunklen Bruderschaft verriet. Zum Glück war dem nicht so. Langsam wanderte seine Hand unter den Tisch und lockerte den Dolch in der Scheide unter seiner Kleidung. Für alle Fälle.

»Sprecht rasch, Bürger!«, polterte der Anführer der Gruppe los. »Ich habe keine Lust, bei diesem Wetter lange nach dem Gesocks zu suchen.«

»Wen sucht Ihr denn?«, erkundigte sich Rowley höflich.

»Ein altes Narbengesicht, ein Kehlenschlitzer. Sein Gesicht vergisst man nicht so schnell«, sagte der Legionär. »Groß, kräftig gebaut, mit von Narben zerschnittener und ausgesprochen hässlicher Visage.«

Eardwulf machte ein ahnungsloses Gesicht. »Nie gesehen. Wie Ihr sagtet, an so einen würde ich mich erinnern.«

Die Mimik des Legionärs war unter seinem Helm nur schwer zu erkennen. »Auf Lügen einem Legionär im Dienst gegenüber stehen schwere Strafen«, warnte er.

»Ich weiß. Das hilft meinem Gedächtnis aber auch nicht auf die Sprünge. Wie gesagt: nie gesehen.«

Der Mann schnaubte, drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Er war schon halb aus der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und mehr aus Formalien heraus sagte: »Der Mann ist gefährlich, passt also auf.« Dann war er weg.

Lucien atmete auf und entkrampfte seine um den Dolch geklammerte Hand.

»Ihr müsst gehen«, sagte Eardwulf. »Hier ist es nicht mehr sicher.«

»Nein, wir bleiben in der Herberge«, widersprach Lucien. »Wenn die Legion schon außerhalb der Mauern der Kaiserstadt nach Proximo sucht, dann kann das nur bedeuten, dass sie ihn noch nicht erwischt haben, aber hoffen, dass das noch geschieht. Er scheint ihnen entkommen zu sein, aber wenn wir jetzt gehen, wird das wohl nicht mehr lange so bleiben.«

»Du bist genauso stur wie der alte Wolf«, seufzte Eardwulf. »Da weiß man, wo das her kommt. Aber gut, wie du willst. Ich werde dir und der Kleinen nur nicht den Schutz bieten können, den ihr gern hättet. Ich will meine Haut noch eine Weile behalten, weißt du.«

»Ihr seid genauso ein Dunkler Bruder!«, protestierte Lucien. »Was Ihr da andeutet, verstößt gegen die Gebote.«

»Nein«, sagte Rowley schlicht und ergreifend und beließ es dabei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging nach oben.

Fassungslos sah Lucien ihm hinterher. Ihnen keinen weiteren Schutz anzubieten, kam einem an das Messer Liefern gleich und das verboten die Fünf Gebote sehr deutlich! Dieser da hatte mit Sicherheit den Zorn von Sithis auf sich gezogen. Lucien wünschte ihm die Pest an den Hals und achtete weiter auf die Straße. Er wollte nicht noch einmal so unangenehm überrascht werden und zudem schon im Voraus Proximo ausmachen können, sollte er es bis zu ihnen schaffen.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht, doch Jahre der Konditionierung hielten ihn wach und bei Kräften. Die Sorge um Proximo tat ihr Übriges. Mirabelle war zwischenzeitlich ins Bett gegangen, doch tauchte sie irgendwann wieder auf. Offenbar trieb auch sie die Sorge um und brachte sie um den Schlaf.

Mitternacht war längst vorbei, das Unwetter weitergezogen. Nur noch ein sanfter Regen ging konstant nieder. Mittlerweile musste sich ein grauer Schimmer am östlichen Horizont abzeichnen, wären die Wolken nicht. Da machte Lucien eine wage Bewegung im Regen nahe Weyes aus.

»Sieh da!«, wisperte er leise und ruckelte Mirabelle an der Schulter. Das Mädchen war an ihn gelehnt nun doch vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

Sie schreckte auf und blinzelte ihn fragend an.

»Ich habe da etwas gesehen, das nicht nach einer Patrouille der Stadtwachen aussah«, sagte er und deutete zum Fenster hinaus.

Sie blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und kniff sie zusammen. »Tatsache!«, keuchte sie erstaunt. »Das muss Meister Proximo sein! Er sieht verletzt aus, er braucht Hilfe!«

»Schnell, hol‘ Eardwulf!«, befahl Lucien ihr. Sie flitze in rasantem Tempo die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern der Herberge hinauf.

Er hechtete zur Tür und riss sie auf. Am Pfosten hing eine Lampe, die die ganze Nacht über brannte, um nächtlichen Wanderern den Weg zu einem Essen und einem warmen Bett weisen sollte. Er nahm sie ab und leuchtete in die Nacht hinaus.

Es sah so aus, als hätte Proximo die Bewegung bemerkt. Er wandte sich in Luciens Richtung und er stolperte und fiel hin. Alle Vorsicht vergessend rannte Lucien in die Dämmerung hinaus und zu Proximo. Dieser lag im Schlamm der nahen Böschung, die zum Rumare-See hinab führte, und war bis auf die Knochen durchweicht. Anscheinend war er mit seinen letzten Kräften hierher geschwommen.

Lucien packte ihn unter den Armen und versuchte ihn mehr schlecht als recht wieder hochzuziehen, doch Proximo war schwerer als erwartet. Ihn mehr schleifend, als dass er selbst ging, schaffte er Proximo unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte zur Herberge; dafür war er eindeutig nicht gebaut.

Von all dem Lärm und Trubel war auch der Wirt aufgewacht, welcher wie immer hinter dem Tresen geschlafen hatte, um nächtliche Besucher empfangen zu können. Als er den Verletzten sah, fegte er sofort alles vom Tressen, um Platz zu schaffen. Gemeinsam mit Rowleys Hilfe, welcher soeben herabkam, wuchteten sie Proximo auf den Tressen. Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

»Scheiße, sieht das übel aus«, kommentierte Rowley und verzog das Gesicht.

Erst jetzt hatte Lucien, dem der Atem keuchend ging und das Herz wie wild vor Anstrengung und Aufregung schlug, Zeit, Proximo genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Wasser und Regen hatten viel von dem Blut weggewaschen, aber kaum, dass er still auf dem Tresen lag, bildete sich rasch eine kleine Lache um ihn herum. Sein Gesicht würde bald einige Narben mehr zählen, und wenn Lucien es recht einschätze, war das linke Auge nicht mehr zu retten. Proximos Rüstung war arg in Mittleidenschaft gezogen, in seiner Flanke klaffte ein großes Loch.

»Gafft nicht, ihr Schweine!«, fluchte Proximo und hustete. Ein feines Rinnsal Blut lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Der Schmerz war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!«, entfuhr es Mirabelle panisch. Orientierungslos lief sie im Schankraum umher und wusste nicht, was zu tun war.

»Los, Wirt! Den stärksten Schnaps, den du hast!«, befahl Rowley. »Mädchen, geh nach oben und hol aus dem Schrank am Ende des Flurs frische Laken, einen ganzen Arm voll. Lucien, da drauf drücken, so fest du kannst.«

Froh, jemanden zu haben, der in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte, folgten alle rasch den Anweisungen.

»Pfoten weg!«, jaulte Proximo vor Schmerz, als Lucien seine Hände auf die Wunde in seiner Flanke presste.

»Mund halten, Alter!«, befahl Eardwulf ihm und drückte ihn kräftig zurück auf den Tisch. »Und nicht zappeln, sonst brat‘ ich Euch eins mit dem Knüppel über!« Er stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus und murmelte dann vor sich hin: »Bei Sithis, warum mache ich das eigentlich?«

Mirabelle flitze soeben die Treppe wieder herab, um sie herum flatterten etliche Laken. Der Wirt hatte indes sämtliche Spirituosen aus seinen Vorräten geholt und das Feuer wieder entfacht. Rowley kippte sich einen Schnapps über seine Hände und befahl Lucien, es ihm nachzutun. Der Rest landete in Proximos Wunden. Dieser heulte vor Schmerz auf und war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, klar artikuliert zu fluchen, so sehr übermannte ihn der Schmerz.

Rowleys Hände flogen. Lucien hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann machte, er folgte einfach nur seinen Anweisungen. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst um Proximo und wollte nichts falsch machen. Eardwulf wirkte angespannt, während er immer wieder frische Lacken um Proximos Oberkörper wickelte, nachdem sie ihn aus seiner Rüstung geschält hatten, und mit fliegenden Händen an den Wunden arbeitete, sie wusch und mit irgendwelchen Nadeln und Messern im Fleisch herumstach und herumschnitt. Der Wirt hatte von irgendwoher einen kräftigen Lederriemen aufgetrieben, den sie Proximo zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatten, damit dieser sich nicht auch noch die Zunge abbiss. Dennoch waren seine Schreie durchdringend, wenn er nicht gerade erneut in gnädige Ohnmacht sank.

Eardwulf gab jedem von ihnen klare Anweisungen, und Lucien war dankbar darum, etwas zu tun zu bekommen. So stand Mirabelle Wache, nachdem sie die Tür verrammelt hatten. Der Wirt holte immer wieder neue Materialien aus seinen Vorratskammern, während Lucien Eardwulf assistierte und ihm die Instrumente reichte, oder einfach mit aller Kraft Proximo auf die Theke drückte, damit dieser nicht allzu sehr zappelte.

Lucien wagte die ganze Zeit über kaum zu atmen, seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er wagte es nicht, Eardwulf um den Zustand Proximos zu fragen, um diesen nicht aus seiner Konzentration zu reißen. Dennoch brannte ihm die ganze Zeit diese Frage auf der Zunge. Er hatte bei der Bruderschaft nur eine grundlegende Ausbildung zum Heiler erhalten, ein paar Tränke und Zauber, um Infektionen bei nicht allzu tiefen Wunden vorzubeugen und gebrochene Knochen zu richten. Hier jedoch ging es um Leben oder Tod. Lucien fragte sich ohnehin, wie Proximo es so schwer verletzt so lange und so weit geschafft hatte. Sie würden jedoch erst Antworten erhalten, wenn er es überlebte.

Irgendwann, es musste bereits auf Mittag zugehen, lehnte sich Eardwulf erschöpft zurück. Seine Arme waren bis zu den Ellbogen mit Blut besudelt, die Theke sah aus, als hätten sie ein Schwein abgestochen. Proximos Atem jedoch ging wieder ruhig, gleichmäßig und kräftig.

»Das sollte es für’s erste gewesen sein«, sagte Eardwulf und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

»Wird er es überleben?«, platze es aus Lucien heraus.

»„Ja, ich glaube schon.«

Ihm fiel ein kleines Gebirge vom Herzen.

»Jetzt machen auch Heiltränke und die einfache Magie, über die wir gebieten, Sinn«, sagte Eardwulf. »Jetzt, wo er uns nicht jeden Augenblick unter den Händen wegsterben kann. Nur das Auge ist hin.«

Proximo gab einen schwachen Laut von sich, der wohl ein Lachen darstellen sollte. Es ging jedoch schnell in ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen über. »Andenken«, sagte er nur leise.

»Wenn er schon wieder lachen kann, kann es ja so wild nicht sein«, kommentierte Eardwulf trocken. »Lucien, wie gut kannst du Heiltränke brauen?«

»Bei Giften bin ich besser, aber meine Fähigkeiten in der Alchemie sind generell nicht so schlecht«, erklärte er.

»Gut, dann brau‘ mal schön«, trug ihm Eardwulf auf. »Ich muss schlafen.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle im Schankraum und begann schon im nächsten Augenblick zu schnarchen.

Mirabelle sah hoffnungsvoll zu Proximo und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, dass es nun vorbei war.

»Pass weiter auf!«, befahl Lucien ihr, ehe er sich daran machte, einige Heiltränke zusammenzumischen. Als er damit fertig war, gab er Proximo einen davon und versorgte weiter die Wunden, was vor allem hieß, gelegentlich die Laken zu wechseln. Proximo blutete jedoch kaum noch, und die Heiltränke zeigten schnell ihre Wirkung und brachten wieder etwas Farbe in sein aschfahles Gesicht.

Gegen Abend wachte Eardwulf aus seinem Schlaf der Seligen wieder auf, und auch Proximo war dank der Heiltränke wieder zu etwas mehr Kräften gekommen. Er drängte darauf, ihnen zu berichten, was vorgefallen war, und dann aufzubrechen.

»Ihr seid gerade dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, das ist unvernünftig«, warnte Eardwulf.

»Sithis will nicht, dass ich sterbe, deswegen hat er Eure kundige Hand geführt«, sagte Proximo. »Da wird er mich jetzt nicht wegen ein paar kaiserlichen Windbeuteln verrecken lassen. Blödsinn. Ihr müsst wissen, was vorgefallen ist, und dann sind wir auf den schnellsten Weg zurück nach Cheydinhal.«

»Wir brechen unseren Auftrag ab?«, fragte Lucien verwundert. Von so etwas hatte er noch nie gehört!

»Lieber einen Kunden vor den Kopf stoßen, als unsere ganze Zuflucht in Gefahr zu bringen«, sagte Proximo. »Und jetzt still, meine Kräfte sind nicht unendlich.«

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schien seine Kräfte zu sammeln, ehe er fortfuhr. »Wir hatten mit unseren Vermutungen Recht«, begann er. »Phillida stellte uns eine Falle – eine sehr kluge, wohlgemerkt, sonst wäre das alles hier nicht passiert. Seine Schergen erwischten mich, aber ich lieferte ihnen wohl den Kampf ihres Lebens. Mindestens drei hab ich erwischt, zwei weitere dürften im Laufe der Nacht ebenfalls krepiert sein, wenn sie kein Gegengift bekommen haben. Gute Bilanz, immerhin. Dennoch: Sie waren selbst für mich zu viele, also gab ich Fersengeld. Aber die Jungs sind gut, sie lieferten mir ein ordentliches Rennen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war das Auge schon hinüber, was die Sache für mich umso schwieriger machte. Ich werde wohl eine Weile dafür brauchen, mich an die ungewohnte Perspektive zu gewöhnen.«

Er hob eine Hand vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete sie, während er sie mal näher, mal weiter hielt.

»Irgendwie entkam ich in die Kanalisation – Glück und Unglück zugleich. Dort unten konnte ich die Mistkerle abhängen und kurz durchatmen. Ich hatte mir einen alten Stofffetzen um den Kopf gewickelt, da mein Auge wie Sau blutete. Geholfen hatte es aber nicht viel. Die Orientierung hatte ich auch verloren und nach draußen wagte ich mich nicht. Ich wusste aber, dass es Ausgänge in den Rumare-See gibt.

Es ist echt widerlich, was alles in der Kanalisation entsorgt wird, und dummerweise sind manche der Leichen da unten gar nicht so tot, wie man gern hätte. Der Blutgeruch muss sie angelockt haben. Trotz meines geschwächten Zustandes wären die Zombies dank einer Fackel, die ich gefunden hatte, nicht das größte Problem gewesen, wäre ich nicht mitten in ein Vampirnest gestolpert.«

»Vampire?«, fragte Lucien ungläubig. Von den Zombies und den einen oder anderen drogenabhängigen und ausgesprochen gewalttätigen Aussätzigen hatte er gewusst. Aber Vampire? Das war weitaus schlimmer.

»Und sie sind nicht so kuschelig wie unser alter Vicente«, fügte Proximo hinzu. »Sie leben da unten wie Tiere und sind völlig ausgehungert. Mein ausgesprochen starker Blutgeruch muss sie völlig um den Verstand gebracht haben. Ein Vampir allein ist schon ein Ärgernis, das groß genug ist. Diese waren zwar nur niedere Vampire, schwach und unkoordiniert, aber wild und im Rudel. Was sie mit mir angerichtet hatten, seht ihr ja.

Ich entkam ihnen nur knapp, indem ich den stärksten Feuerzauber anwendete, den ich kannte. Der hatte sie ordentlich versengt und zudem noch einen Teil des Tunnels stark beschädigt, in welchem ich mich befunden hatte. Das hatte sie zumindest lange genug aufgehalten, dass ich einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sie und mich hatte bringen können. Mehr durch Glück als durch Verstand hatte ich schließlich den Ausgang gefunden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es noch schaffe, durch den See zu schwimmen und mich nicht von den Schlachterfischen bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen zu lassen. Ich bin Euch wohl etwas schuldig, Eardwulf.«

»Ich überlege mir etwas«, versprach dieser.

»Und unser Auftrag?«, fragte Lucien. »Ist er wirklich null und nichtig?« So wirklich konnte er es nicht glauben.

»Die Kaiserstadt ist ein gefährliches Pflaster für unsereins geworden«, betonte Proximo noch einmal. »So schnell können wir es nicht wagen, einen so großen Fisch an Land zu ziehen wie den, mit dem Caelwen zu schaffen hatte. Ihr Ziel hatte Glück, so schnell wird es nicht vor Sithis knien.«

Auch ihm schien es zu missfallen, sich das Scheitern ihres Auftrages einzugestehen.

»Sprecherin Arela Drewani wird das nicht gefallen«, bemerkte Lucien. So leicht gab er sich nicht geschlagen.“

Proximo winkte ab. »Sie kann nicht immer ihren Willen bekommen. Wenn sie hört, was ich ihr zu berichten habe, wird sie Einsicht haben und von weiteren Aufträgen in der Kaiserstadt absehen, die über Drogenwracks und Bettler hinausgehen. Jedenfalls schicke ich da niemanden mehr von uns so schnell hin. Wenn selbst ich fast drauf gegangen wäre …«

»Oder Ihr seid einfach alt geworden«, bemerkte Eardwulf.

Lucien ging jede Wette ein, dass Proximo dem Bretonen an die Kehle gegangen wäre, hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt. »Verscherzt es nicht mit mir«, knurrte er.

Rowley verzog keine Miene und hielt seelenruhig dem Blick Proximos stand. Dieser musste schließlich zähneknirschend klein bei geben und kippte einen weiteren Heiltrank, gefolgt von einem Trank der Ausdauer.

»Das muss reichen«, sagte er. »Wir brechen auf.«

»M-meister, seid Ihr stark genug dafür?«, stammelte Mirabelle unsicher.

»Die verdammten Legionäre suchen bestimmt nach mir, und was ich von Adamus Phillida mitbekommen habe, wird er mit Sicherheit die ganze in der Kaiserstadt stationierte Legion mobilmachen, um mich zu fangen. So einen Fang lässt er sich doch nicht durch die Lappen gehen! Nein, wir machen erst Rast, wenn wir in der Sicherheit der Zuflucht sind.«

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen erhob er sich und wankte in ihre Unterkunft. Lucien hielt das für keine gute Idee, folgte ihm aber zusammen mit Mirabelle. Wenige Minuten später waren sie aufbruchbereit und machten sich auf den Marsch nach Cheydinhal.

Proximo schonte weder seine Begleiter noch sich selbst. Lucien mahnte ihn immer wieder, doch wenigstens etwas langsamer zu machen, doch der Zufluchtsleiter wollte nichts davon hören. Also trug Lucien Mirabelle auf, am Wegesrand weiter nach Kräutern zu suchen, die für heilende Salben und Tränke etwas taugten, während er selbst einen Blick auf Proximo hatte, um bereit zu sein, wenn diesen die Kräfte verließen.

Doch Proximo war bärenstark und die vielen Jahre bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft hatten ihn gestählt. Es war ein Gewaltmarsch, bei dem sie immer wieder kaiserlichen Legionsreitern und Spähtrupps, geschickt von Phillida, ausweichen mussten. Lucien wusste nicht wie, doch irgendwie erreichten sie dennoch unbescholten Cheydinhal. Als sie die Zuflucht betraten, konnte sich dank der Strapazen der letzten Tage keiner mehr von ihnen auf den Beinen halten, am allerwenigsten jedoch Proximo. Als sie in der Sicherheit der Zuflucht waren, brach er zusammen, und es war mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

Die Aufregung war groß, doch Lucien hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich um Proximo zu sorgen. Nicht wissend, ob ihr Anführer die Tortur überlebt hatte oder nicht, fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	23. Merunes' Verführung

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Proximo wäre vor Sithis getreten, doch dank M‘raaj-Dars Magie und Vicentes Kenntnissen überlegte er es knapp. Lucien erfuhr davon erst, nachdem er über einen Tag lang durchgeschlafen hatte und von Vicente wieder neue Kräfte angefüttert bekam.

»Cassius ist verrückt«, sagte der Vampir immer wieder, während er Lucien vorsichtig die Suppe eintrichterte. »Das war schon für dich beinahe zu viel, und er war auch noch schwer verletzt! Die Vampire haben ihn mit der Porphyrischen Hämophilie infiziert, das schwächte ihn noch mehr.«

»Was ist das für eine Krankheit?«, fragte Lucien, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. »Er wird also zu einem Vampir?«

»Nein. Im Anfangsstadium kann man die Krankheit sehr leicht heilen, wenn man weiß, wie«, sagte Vicente. »Cassius bat mich, genau das zu tun; er wollte nichts mit diesen Tieren in der Kanalisation gemeinsam haben.« Abscheu klang in seiner Stimme mit.

»Aber … Ihr seid doch auch ein Vampir?« Lucien war über diese Reaktion erstaunt.

»Es gibt solche und solche«, erklärte Vicente. »Die in der Kanalisation sind hemmungslose, hirnlose Bestien ohne jeglichen Sachverstand, die allein von ihren animalischen Trieben gesteuert werden. Erinnerst du dich an den Auftrag, den ich damals für den Fürsten von Skingrad erledigt hatte? Die Tiere, die Cassius beinahe gefressen hätten, sind noch schlimmer.«

Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass das verlorene Auge für Proximo keine allzu große Einschränkung sein würde. Er gewöhnte sich rasch daran, und als er wieder zu Kräften gekommen war, begann er erneut seine Fähigkeiten in Übungen zu erproben, um sich an die Perspektive mit nur einem Auge zu gewöhnen. Vicente half ihm dabei.

Dabei zeigte sich jedoch, dass die anderen Wunden, die er davon getragen hatte, ihm wohl eine weitere bleibende Erinnerung sein würden. Offenbar war es ihnen nicht gelungen, ihn völlig sauber zu behandeln, denn insbesondere die Narbe in seiner Flanke schmerzte bei bestimmten Bewegungen. Vicente schlug vor, die beinahe verheilte Wunde erneut zu öffnen, aber niemand hier hatte die Möglichkeiten dafür zu garantieren, dass es danach besser wäre. Also beließen sie es dabei und Proximo lebte fortan mit dem Schmerz, selbst wenn es ihn einschränken würde.

»Mehr Bürokram für mich«, scherzte er, obgleich man ihm ansah, dass der Gedanke daran ihn nicht glücklich stimmte.

Wenige Tage nach ihrer Rückkehr kam Sprecherin Arela zu ihnen und verlangte nach einem Bericht. Da Proximo noch immer zu schwach war, um lange am Stück reden zu können, übernahm Lucien für ihn den Großteil. Schweigend lauschte die Sprecherin seinem Bericht, doch ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich immer mehr.

»Ein Desaster«, sagte sie schließlich düster. »Ein einziges Desaster. Wir haben einen gut zahlenden Kunden verloren und Ihr seid auch nicht mehr im Vollbesitz Eurer Kräfte, wahrscheinlich nie wieder. Ihr werdet zu alt, Proximo. Es ist überhaupt erstaunlich, dass Ihr es so lange gemacht habt.«

Proximo, in seinem Bett liegend, verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich hochzustemmen. »Blödsinn!«, schnaubte er. »Ich mache das noch viele Jahre, Ihr werdet sehen, Sprecherin.«

Sie nahm ihn in ihren Blick. »Ihr solltet Euch glücklich schätzen, dass Ihr so alt geworden seid, älter als die meisten anderen unserer kleinen Familie. Ihr habt mir und Sithis hervorragende Dienste geleistet. Auch wenn dieser Auftrag nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit verlief, kann ich Euch, wenn ihr das wünscht, in den Ruhestand versetzen. Nicht viele erhalten diese Möglichkeit.«

»Nein!«, sagte Proximo bestimmt. »Das hier ist meine Familie, die Mitglieder dieser Zuflucht sind meine Kinder. Ich werde sie garantiert nicht in Zeiten der Not in Stich lassen! Dass ich nicht alt und klapprig im Bett sterbe, war mir von Anfang an klar – das will ich auch gar nicht. Wäre dies mein Ende gewesen, so wäre ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Doch noch bin ich hier, und wenn erst wieder alles zusammengewachsen ist, werde ich wieder ganz der Alte sein. Ihr werdet schon sehen.«

Arela nahm dies ohne eine Regung des Gesichts auf. »Wenn dies Euer Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn Euch nicht verwehren. Doch dieses Angebot werde ich kein zweites Mal machen, bedenkt das.«

»Ich bleibe dabei«, widerholte Proximo ohne lange zu überlegen. Mit einem Seufzen sank er wieder in seine Kissen zurück.

»Die Kaiserstadt ist also zu einem gefährlichen Pflaster für uns geworden«, sagte die Sprecherin zu niemand bestimmten im Raum. »Eine Entwicklung, die mir nicht gefällt, doch die wir vorläufig nicht ändern können. Sei es drum. Nun wissen wir es, und es ist gut, dass wir es wissen, ohne dass weitere Brüder und Schwestern ihr Leben dafür lassen müssen. In Zukunft also keine Aufträge mehr in der Kaiserstadt, die Aufmerksamkeit erregen.«

Sie erhob sich. »Das ist alles für’s erste«, sagte sie. »Nur eines noch: Diese Zuflucht bekommt demnächst ein neues Familienmitglied. Gogron gro-Bolmog heißt er. Die Kämpfergilde war ihm nicht genug. Er wird mit Sicherheit nicht den besten Mörder abgeben, so ein Grobian, wie er ist. Aber im Moment kann diese Zuflucht jede willige Hand gebrauchen.«

»Ein … Ork?«, fragte Luicen etwas zögerlich. Mit den Orsimer hatte er bisher noch nie groß etwas zu schaffen gehabt. Nun einen zum Dunklen Bruder zu haben, war ein, gelinde gesagt, seltsamer Gedanke.

»Ja, ein Ork«, bestätigte Drewani schon halb im Gehen. »Die Mutter der Nacht erwählte ihn, und wer wären wir, ihrem Wort nicht Folge zu leisten? Immerhin ist er kein blutiger Anfänger mehr wie die letzten Zugänge. Er braucht nur etwas … Feinschliff.«

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Die Neuigkeit, Zuwachs zu ihrer betrüblich geschrumpften Familie zu erhalten, versetzte alle in Aufregung. Sie waren unheimlich neugierig auf den Neuling. Ein Ork bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft! Nichts, von dem man häufig hörte, das jedenfalls stand fest.

Mirabelle zeigte sich etwas enttäuscht, dass sie nicht die endlich erhoffte Rangerhöhung für ihre Beihilfe bei der Aufklärung von Caelwens Tod erhalten hatte, doch ansonsten ging das Leben in gewohnten Bahnen weiter. Aufträge flossen momentan nur kleckerweise ein, ihr Rückschlag in der Kaiserstadt hatte ihnen einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst. Also verwendeten sie ihre Zeit darauf, ihre Fähigkeiten weiter zu verbessern und damit die Zeit bis zur Ankunft ihres neuen Mitgliedes zu überbrücken.

Gogron polterte herein, genau so, wie sie es erwartet hatten.

»Wo kann ich Köpfe abschlagen?«, polterte es auf einmal durch die Zuflucht.

Lucien hatte sich gerade in einem Duell mit Vicente befunden und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Prompt wurde er entwaffnet und hatte die Schwertspitze schneller an der Kehle, als er gucken konnte.

»Tot«, kommentierte Vicente grinsend. Er ließ die Waffe sinken und stellte sie zurück auf den Ständer. Dann wandte er sich ab. Da Proximo immer noch bettlägerig war, über nahm er als der Stellvertreter des Zufluchtsleiters dessen Aufnahmen. Lucien folgte dem Vampir.

Mitten im Hauptraum der Zuflucht stand ein Hüne von Ork mit einer gewaltigen Axt über der Schulter und in voller Stahlplattenrüstung. Als er Vicente sah, stapfte er zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

»He, Ihr da«, polterte er. »Seid ihr Cassius Proximo?«

»Nein. Man nennt mich Vicente Valtieri«, stellte dieser sich vor. »Unser verehrter Leiter ist von seinem letzten Auftrag noch zu sehr geschwächt, also fungiere ich derweil als sein Vertreter. Betrachtet mich formal also vorläufig als Vorsteher dieser Zuflucht.«

»Ahhh.« Ein zufriedenes Leuchten trat in die kleinen Augen des Orks. »Dann bin ich also wirklich bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Hätte beinahe diese blöde Tür eingeschlagen, weil ich fast das Losungswort vergessen hatte.«

Lucien warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Axt. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Ork ja …

»Dann seid Ihr Gogron gro-Bolmog«, stellte Vicente fest. »Es freut mich, Euch bei Eurer neuen Familie zu begrüßen.«

Gogron lachte donnernd auf. »Ha! Wunderbar! Kann ich Köpfe einschlagen gehen?«

»Bedauere, aber so leicht ist es leider nicht«, dämpfte Vicente seinen Enthusiasmus. »Ihr solltet Euch erst einmal bei uns einleben und Eure neue Familie kennenlernen. An meiner Seite ist Lucien Lachance, nach Cassius und mir das ranghöchste Mitglied dieser Zuflucht.«

»Dieser Hänfling?« Gogron beugte sich zu Lucien hinab.

Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Ork mit wenigen Handgriffen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Keuchend wand sich Gogron am Boden.

»Ihr solltet Euch höherrangigen Mitgliedern gegenüber höflich verhalten«, sagte er, sich nun seinerseits über den Ork beugend.

Dieser lachte erneut. »Ha! Ich sehe schon: Nicht nach Äußerlichkeiten schließen. Das wird mit Sicherheit ein Spaß!«

Mit dem Ork in der Zuflucht kam ein wenig frischer Wind herein. Lucien hatte Probleme, mit ihrem neuen Mitglied warm zu werden, und hielt sich üblicherweise von ihm fern. Es wurde schnell ersichtlich, dass bei Gogron jegliche Versuche, aus ihm einen heimlichen Attentäter zu machen, vergebens waren. Lucien bezweifelte, dass Gogron wirklich in ihre Familie passte, aber Proximo sagte, dass ein tatkräftiger Kämpfer, wie Gogron einer war, durchaus seine Vorteile hatte. Keiner von ihnen wäre für die Arbeiten eines Söldners tauglich, Gogron sehr wohl. Er könne Aufträge annehmen, für die sie bisher nicht die Fähigkeiten besessen hätten. Lucien zweifelte an dieser These, beschloss aber, einfach die Dinge abzuwarten und zu beobachten, was aus dem Ork werden würde.

Dass dieser jemals sonderlich schnell oder gar weit aufsteigen würde, war von Anfang an für jeden ausgeschlossen. Gogron schlug lieber brachial zu, statt mit Fingerspitzengefühl an die Sache heranzugehen. Entgegen der Neulinge der letzten Jahre fiel sein Jahr des Jammers jedoch deutlich weniger jammervoll aus. Dadurch, dass schnell klar war, dass aus ihm nie ein graziler Schleicher und Attentäter aus den Schatten heraus würde, gaben sie es sehr bald auf, ihm die Künste der Heimlichkeit beibringen zu wollen, und beschränkten sich auf die absolut notwendigen Grundlagen. Gogron schien es nicht weiter zu stören, selbst wenn er sah, wozu selbst Mirabelle in der Lage war, welche gerade dabei war, ihr Jahr des Jammers zu beenden.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr durfte er jedoch aufgrund seiner Vorerfahrung erst als Söldner und später bei der Kämpfergilde schon wenige Wochen, nachdem er zu ihnen gekommen war, seinen ersten kleinen Auftrag ausführen. Nichts sonderlich Großartiges oder Kompliziertes. Nur ein Test, zu was er mit seinen für ein Mitglied ihrer Familie ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich in der Lage war. Es dauerte nur wenige Stunde, da kam der Ork breit grinsend mit dem Kopf seines Opfers und einer blutigen Axt wieder in die Zuflucht.

»Zu Hause ist da, wo man den Kopf seines Feindes aufhängt«, sagte er, und von da an war dieser Kopf seine persönliche Trophäe. Er verstaute ihn in seiner Truhe.

Schon wenige Tage später begann es bestialisch zu stinken.

»GOGRON!«, donnerte Proximo wütend, welcher wieder fast der Alte war. »Du Idiot!«, schrie er weiter, als der Ork diensteifrig angetrabt kam. »Du hast dieses stinkende Stück Fleisch nicht einbalsamiert! Schmeiß das sofort weg! Und danach schrubbst du die gesamte Zuflucht auf Hochglanz! Ich will nichts mehr davon riechen!«

»Aber so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht«, warf Gogron ein.

»Du Rindvieh!« Proximo fluchte gern und saftig, wenn er wütend war. Und er war sehr wütend ob der Schweinerei.

Da spurte auch Gogron.

Es stank trotz seiner redlichen Bemühungen noch tagelang in der Zuflucht, und da es gerade Sonnenhöhe war, beschlossen sie kurzerhand, für ein paar Tage vor der Stadt zu campieren, bis sich der Geruch verflüchtigt hatte.

Mirabelle war sichtlich froh, nicht mehr das Nesthäkchen zu sein, auch wenn sie mit Neid auf Gogrons ersten Auftrag sah. Sie wartete immer noch vergebens, wenn auch nicht mehr lang.

Lucien befand es befremdlich, dass auch er ein wenig aufgeregt war, als sie schließlich doch zu ihrem ersten eigenen Auftrag aufbrach. Sie nahm alles überwichtig und war penibelst darauf bedacht, schon in der Vorbereitung nichts falsch zu machen. Lucien saß auf heißen Kohlen, als sie schließlich aufbrach, um das erste Mal ganz auf sich allein gestellt im Namen ihres Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis ein Leben zu nehmen.

»Ein wenig, als wenn die eigenen Kinder endlich flügge werden und aus dem Haus fliegen«, kommentierte Vicente, der freilich bemerkt hatte, was Lucien umtrieb. »Glaub mir, mir ging es damals nicht anders mit dir.«

Lucien straffte den Rücken. »Ach, Blödsinn«, tat er es ab. »Sentimentales Gewäsch.«

Vicente sagte nichts und lächelte nur in sich hinein.

In dieser Zeit war es auch, als Lucien eine weitere Veränderung an sich bemerkte. In den letzten Jahren, seit er bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft war, hatte er bemerkt, wie sich allmählich sein Körper zu verändern begann. In mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen hatte er neue Kleidung und eine neue Rüstung benötigt, weil er in die alte nicht mehr hineingepasst hatte. Auch sein Körperbau hatte sich verändert. All das war jedoch so allmählich passiert, dass er sich kaum Gedanken darum gemacht hatte. Als seine Stimme jedoch plötzlich anfing, manchmal urplötzlich zu quietsche und zu kippen, begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.

»Werde ich krank?«, fragte er Vicente vorsichtshalber.

Dieser schaute ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und musste dann lachen. »Krank? Wenn du erwachsen werden als Krankheit ansiehst, dann ja!«

»Erwachsen werden?« Lucien hatte von sich schon lange nicht mehr als Kind gedacht.

»Du magst die geistige Reife eines jungen Erwachsenen haben, der schon viel Tod und Gewalt in seinem Leben gesehen hat«, sagte Vicente, nun ernster. »Du bist im Stimmbruch, ganz einfach. Und pass auf, in wenigen Jahren wächst dir auch dein erster Bart. Du wolltest dir langsam Gedanken über deine zukünftige Bartmode machen.«

Lucien war von all dem ziemlich verwirrt. »Stimmbruch? Was heißt das?«

»Dein Körper verändert sich, das ist in deinem Alter ganz normal«, erklärte der Vampir. »Noch hast du den Körper eines Knaben, doch in ein paar Jahren wirst du ein stattlicher junger Mann sein. Du wirst schon sehen. Und warte erst einmal ab, wenn auch Mirabelle soweit ist und ihr die ersten Rundungen wachsen.« Verschmitzt zwinkerte er dem Jungen zu.

Lucien sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern versank in seine Gedanken. Diese Erkenntnis wühlte etwas in ihm auf und ließ ihn sogar seine anfängliche Aufregung über Mirabelles ersten Auftrag vergessen. Um Ruhe für sich selbst zu haben, ging er für ein paar Tage in die Wälder hinaus. Abstand vom Leben in der Zuflucht zu nehmen und nur mit sich und seinen Gedanken zu sein, hatte ihm schon immer geholfen.

Erwachsen werden … Der Gedanke war ihm fremd. Sein Geist war es schon lange – glaubte er zumindest. Doch nun zog auch sein Körper nach. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet, aber nun wurde ihm der Unterschied klar. Die breiten Schultern, die schmalen Hüften, die tiefen Stimmen. Lucien hatte diese Unterschiede zu ihm an Proximo und den anderen Erwachsenen in der Zuflucht immer nur auf ihre Ausbildung geschoben. Nie wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie auch einmal solche Hänflinge gewesen waren wie er.

Seine körperlichen Veränderungen waren jedoch auch mit den ersten sexuellen Regungen verbunden. Vicente hatte ihn bisher immer damit aufgezogen, weil ihm das Thema so peinlich war, aber nun begann Lucien das erste Mal wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Ob er sich an Mirabelle erproben sollte? Sie schien ihm immerhin nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

Doch sobald ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen war, verspürte er Abscheu davor. Nicht etwa, weil sie im Rang unter ihm stand, oder sie sich als eine Familie sahen. Es war etwas anderes, grundlegenderes, das Lucien einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Der Gedanke an Sex ekelte ihn.

Noch wusste er nicht so recht etwas mit dieser Erkenntnis anzufangen und beschloss daher, es vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Inzwischen war auch Mirabelle von ihrem ersten Auftrag erfolgreich zurückgekommen, und sich gemeinsam mit ihr zu freuen, war eine willkommene Ablenkung.

 

Es brach eine ruhige Zeit für die Dunkle Bruderschaft an. Nachdem die letzten drei Jahre seines Lebens sehr turbulent und ereignisreich gewesen waren, wusste Lucien nicht so recht etwas mit sich anzufangen. Nachdem sie in der Kaiserstadt die herbe Schlappe erlebt hatten, war die Serie lukrativer Aufträge ein wenig abgerissen. Mit ihrer gegenwärtigen Besetzung war es ihnen ohnehin nicht möglich, sich nur auf die gewinnbringenden Aufträge einzulassen und versetzten sich häufiger auf kleine Aufträge, die mehr Zeitvertreib als alles andere waren.

Lucien hatte indes seine Schulden abbezahlt und konnte die Einnahmen aus seinen Aufträgen wieder für sich behalten. Nicht dass es einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, viel wusste er noch immer nicht mit dem Geld anzufangen.

Da er selten wirklich herausfordernde Aufträge bekam, und auch Mirabelles Ausbildung nun zum Großteil abgeschlossen war, hatte er das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich nennenswert viel Freizeit. Eine Erfahrung, die für ihn gelinde gesagt irritierend war. Er verbrachte ausgesprochen viel Zeit damit, seine Fähigkeiten und Instinkte zu schärfen oder seine Ausrüstung zu pflegen, irgendwann wurde aber auch das zur Routine und war nur noch wenig ausfüllend.

»Wird Zeit für eine Freizeitbeschäftigung für dich«, bemerkte Vicente irgendwann, als er bemerkte, dass Lucien rast- und ruhelos wurde.

»Und wozu soll das gut sein?«, fragte dieser. Der mittlerweile merklich tiefere Ton seiner Stimme irritierte ihn immer noch.

»Damit du nicht irre wirst, ganz einfach«, erklärte Vicente. »Du machst mich ja schon ganz meschugge! Du brauchst wirklich etwas, mit dem du dich beschäftigen kannst.«

»Ich brauche einfach wieder mehr Aufträge«, bemerkte Lucien. »Und zwar welche, die komplexer sind als nur bei irgendwem einzusteigen und ihn im Schlaf abzustechen.«

»Tja, solche gibt es zur Zeit nicht«, erinnerte ihn Vicente. »Solche Zeiten gibt es, aber die gehen wieder vorbei. Die letzten Jahre hatten wir alle uns eine goldene Nase verdienen können, jetzt schnallen wir die Gürtel etwas enger. Bis dahin finden wir etwas, an dem du Freude hast. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass allein im Namen von Sithis zu morden deine Begeisterung weckt. Was hast du früher gern gemacht? Also bevor du zu uns kamst.«

»Überleben«, war Luciens schlichte Antwort. »Ich komme aus der Gosse, da hat man keine Zeit für eitles Zeitvertrödeln.«

»Ah, stimmt, ich vergaß …« Vicente schwieg eine Weile. »Wir könnten es mit Karten spielen versuchen.«

Anscheinend hatte es sich Vicente nun also auf die Fahne geschrieben, Lucien zu irgendeinem Zeitvertreib zu bewegen, der außerhalb seines Arbeitsgebietes für die Dunkle Bruderschaft lag. Das hieß, weder Ausrüstung pflegen noch Übungsstunden noch Tränke brauen und Zutaten sammeln. Ja, nicht einmal die irdischen Interessen der Dunklen Bruderschaft gelegentlich bei Graf Indarys durchdrücken und ihn daran erinnern, wer das Sagen hatte.

Kurzum: Es war totsterbenslangweilig.

Es dauerte etwa noch einmal ein Jahr, bis Vicente aufgab.

»Du bist der talentierteste Schüler, den ich seit vielen Jahren hatte«, sagte er. »Dein Aufstieg ist bemerkenswert, dein Können ebenso. Erst Recht in Anbetracht deines Alters! Einerseits ist das ausgesprochen bemerkenswert und bewundernswert. Auf der anderen Seite habe ich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so dermaßen auf seine Verpflichtungen als Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft versessen ist und so absolut in seinem Dienst für Sithis aufgeht. Auf der anderen Seite: Du brauchst einfach ein Hobby, Junge.«

»Ich glaube nicht«, konterte dieser. Vicentes Bemühungen gingen ihm mittlerweile ziemlich gegen den Strich, aber er wagte kaum dagegen anzusprechen.

»Eines habe ich noch: lesen«, meinte Vicente nach einer Weile. »Das habe ich bisher nicht in Betracht gezogen, weil ich dich nicht für den ruhigen Typ halte, der stundenlang in der Ecke sitzt und auf verstaubte Seiten schaut. Andererseits: Warum nicht? Graf Indarys hat eine schöne Bibliothek, in der ich gelegentlich Gast bin. Auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz schmeckt. Du tanzt ihm ja auch gern auf der Nase herum, habe ich Recht?«

Allein, um diesen Spaß zu erleben, willige Lucien ein letztes Mal ein, auch das über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Noch in derselben Nacht brachen sie, wie so oft, in das Schloss ein. Wobei man es kaum noch einbrechen nennen konnte, sie kannten die Wege im Schlaf. Der Graf wusste von seinen ungebetenen Gästen, aber die Angst hielt noch immer seine Zunge im Zaum. Vor Vicente hatte er fast noch mehr Angst als vor Lucien. Er fragte sich, wie der Vampir das angestellt hatte, dieser hatte jedoch Spaß daran, daraus ein großes Geheimnis zu machen.

In den nächsten Nächten schlichen sie sich immer wieder in Graf Indarys‘ Bibliothek. Er hatte eine wirklich beeindruckende und breit gefächerte Sammlung. Von plumper Unterhaltungsliteratur, über die Meister der Gegenwart hin zu Klassikern der Literatur und alten Schätzen hatte er alles bei sich. Lucien war selbst erstaunt, aber ihm bereiteten diese nächtlichen Ausflüge mit seinem Ziehvater unheimlich große Freude – und sei es nur Vicentes wegen.

Dieser jedenfalls hatte wohl selbst nicht am Erfolg seiner letzten Verzweiflungstat geglaubt und war einigermaßen erstaunt, als Lucien plötzlich einen Sinn für die Schönheit der Sprache zu zeigen begann. Schnell zeigte sich, dass Lucien vor allem ein Interesse für die historischen Werke zeigte, weniger aber für Werke der Fiktion.

»Du solltest es trotzdem mit den Sagen und Legenden der Völker dieser Welt versuchen«, riet Vicente ihm. »Jede Legende enthält einen Kern Wahrheit.«

Lucien entsann sich plötzlich des Diebes Horaz. Dieser hatte es selbst einer Legende zu verdanken, dass er in Anvil dieses perfekte Diebesversteck hatte aufbauen könne, von welchem aus er seine Schmuggelgeschäfte betrieb. Ob Lucien selbst ein solcher Glücksgriff gelingen würde?

Er wälzte sich fortan mit Feuereifer durch die Bibliothek des Grafen. Dieser erfuhr rasch davon, dass Lucien wieder ein häufiger und unerwünschter Gast in seinem Schloss war, doch gab er klein bei, als Lucien ihm tatsächlich glaubhaft machen konnte, dass er nichts weiter wollte als lesen. Ganz nebenbei empfahl der Graf ihm sogar die Legende vom Roten Adler und eine mehrbändige Chronik des Kaiserreiches sowie einen Band über Kaiser Uriels Gefangenschaft in den Reichen von Oblivion.

Letzteres erwies sich als größtenteils fabuliert, daran waren nur wenige Fakten. Der daedrische Prinz der Zerstörung, Merunes Dagon, erweckte dennoch Luciens urplötzlich aufblühendes scholastisches Interesse. Er begann die Bibliothek nach allem zu durchforsten, was er dazu finden konnte. Dabei ging ihm auch auf, dass sämtliche daedrischen Prinzen einen Schrein in Cyrodiil besaßen – alle, bis auf Merunes Dagon. Sein Feuereifer war geweckt, er ging auch dem nach.

Vicente sah ihm mit sichtlichem Vergnügen dabei zu und interessierte sich selbst redlich für seine Ergebnisse.

Mehr durch Zufall stieß Lucien auf den Bericht eines Massakers in Balmora, der seine Aufmerksamkeit aus unerklärlichen Gründen auf sich zog. Interessiert las er weiter. Laut diesem Text waren bei dem Massaker etliche Zivilisten und auch höhere Würdenträger der Dunmer ums Leben gekommen. Niemand wusste so richtig, wer dahinter steckte, oder wie diese Tat ausgeführt wurde. Man munkelte jedoch, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft darin involviert gewesen sei. Sowie ein Artefakt, das in diesem Text als Merunes‘ Klinge bezeichnet wurde.

Da der Text sich zu den Details sehr bedeckt hielt, begann Lucien fiebrig nach weiteren Spuren dieses daedrischen Artefakts zu suchen. Wenn es so mächtig war, dann wäre es sicher eine wertvolle Waffe. Und wenn die Dunkle Bruderschaft einst in ihrem Besitz gewesen war, warum wusste er dann nicht davon? Oder hatten sie es verloren? Und wenn dem so war, wo war es jetzt?

Nachdem er nach tagelangem Suchen noch immer keine weiteren Spuren des Artefakts in der Literatur gefunden hatte, wuchs sein Frust allmählich an. Die besonderen Artefakte der anderen daedrischen Fürsten waren größtenteils bekannt, Sheogoraths Wabbajack zum Beispiel oder Molag Bals Streitkolben. Da leuchtete es doch ein, dass auch Merunes Dagon, der Prinz der Zerstörung, ein besonderes Artefakt besaß. Es erschien ihm sonderbar, dass nur so wenig darüber bekannt war. Dieses Messer, so wenig er auch darüber gefunden hatte, schien jedoch wunderbar zu passen.

Er beschloss, Vicente dazu zu fragen.

Dieser lauschte seinem Bericht mit immer größer werdendem Erstaunen und auch, auch wenn Lucien es kaum wahrhaben wollte, einem gewissen Entsetzen.

»Nein, Lucien, schlag dir das sofort aus dem Kopf!«, fuhr der Vampir ihm irgendwann ins Wort.

»Aber wieso? Das klingt doch nach einer mächtigen Waffe, die unserer Familie von großem Vorteil sein kann«, wunderte er sich.

»Diese Waffe ist böse, durch und durch«, warnte Vicente in eindringlichem Ton. »Selbst ihrem Träger wird sie gefährlich. Diese Waffe ist Schuld daran, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft einst beinahe ausgelöscht wurde. Was denkst du, warum wir außer in Cheydinhal nur noch Außenposten und keine vollen Zuflucht in Leyawiin, Bruma und Chorrol unterhalten können? Dieses … dieses Ding ist daran schuld!«

Lucien verstand nicht so recht. »Was soll es denn getan haben?«, fragte er.

»In ihm steckt die niederträchtige, böswillige Natur seines Schöpfers Merunes Dagon«, erklärte Vicente. »Dagon liebt es, wenn Sterbliche übereinander her fallen und alles vernichten, was in ihrem Weg steht. Er macht keinen Unterschied zwischen seinen Anhängern und seinen Feinden. Zu der Zeit, als das Massaker in Balmora stattfand, von dem du gelesen hattest, hatte einer unserer Brüder dieses Artefakt gefunden. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, was ihm da eigentlich in die Hände gefallen war, und war der böswilligen Macht schließlich verfallen. Er hatte alles und jeden umgebracht und die Dunkle Bruderschaft beinahe ausgelöscht.«

Lucien wagte kaum zu fragen, doch er tat es dennoch. »Welche Macht hat das Messer?«

»Nicht immer, aber manchmal reicht schon die kleinste Wunde von seiner Klinge, um das Opfer umgehend zu töten.« Vicente seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ja, für eine Gilde von Mördern klingt das ausgesprochen verlockend. Aber wenn ich daran denke, was für eine Katastrophe dieses Ding damals anrichtete, weiß ich wieder, warum man sich nicht mit Daedra einlassen soll. Sie sind heimtückisch und boshaft.«

Lucien nickte nur und schwieg. Trotz Vicentes eindringlicher, warnender Worte war seine aufblühende Faszination für Merunes‘ Klinge und andere daedrische Artefakte nicht abgeklungen. Er setzte seine Forschungen fort.

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle in der Zuflucht mehr oder weniger an Gogron gewöhnt und alles fand seine Routine. Etliche Wochen und Monate gingen so ins Land, ohne dass ihre kleine Familie sonderlich gestört wurde. Gelegentlich kam ein Auftrag hinein, meist kleine Fische, in die sich Gogron und Mirabelle hineinteilten. Manchmal war es auch etwas Größeres, das mal Lucien, mal M‘raaj-Dar übernahmen. Proximo und Vicente kümmerten sich um die Verwaltung der Zuflucht und hielten nach neuen Mitgliedern Ausschau. Doch nachdem Gogron zu ihnen gestoßen war, sah es nicht danach aus, als ob ihm bald jemand nachfolgen würde. Was Sprecherin Arela Drewani machte, wusste wie immer keiner so genau, aber mit Sicherheit waren es irgendwelche wichtigen Verpflichtungen der Mutter der Nacht gegenüber.

Von daher hatte keiner ernsthaft mit Besuch gerechnet.

Es war kurz vor Jahresende, einer der letzten Tage des Abendsterns, als Rowley Eardwulf wortwörtlich hereingeschneit kam. Sie alle hatten seit Tagen die Zuflucht nicht mehr verlassen, weil von den Bergen herab ein heftiger Schneesturm wehte. Plötzlich stand der Bretone mitten in ihrer Zuflucht, das geschmolzene Wasser des in seiner Kleidung verfangenen Schnees tropfte von ihm herab.

Der Dunkle Wächter, den Drewani mittlerweile für sie abgestellt hatte, hielt kurz inne, knackte mit seinen Knochen, als er den Neuankömmling betrachtete, und klapperte dann weiter auf seinem unermüdlichen Marsch durch die Zuflucht.

»Hallo, alle miteinander«, sagte Eardwulf in die Runde.

»Wir hätten nicht mit Euch gerechnet«, gestand Proximo dem überraschenden Besuch. »Was treibt Euch hierher?«

»Die Familie besuchen und so weiter. War schon lange nicht mehr hier«, sagte Eardwulf. »Außerdem meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass Ihr noch eine Schuld zu begleichen habt, alter Wolf. Was macht das Auge?«

»Es ist nicht mehr da, also kann es auch keinen Ärger machen.« Lucien sah jedoch, wie er ein Kratzen unterdrücken musste. Proximo trug mittlerweile eine Augenklappe; Vicente hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihm noch einen Dreispitz und ein Kopftuch unterjubeln zu wollen. Den Säbel hatte Proximo allerdings angenommen.

»Ich meine, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber offene Schulden sind doch etwas Unschönes, oder nicht?«, meinte Eardwulf unschuldig.

Proximo seufzte. »Listiger Fuchs«, knurrte er. »Kommt mit in mein Zimmer.«

Die beiden verschwanden und der Rest von ihnen ging wieder ihrem Alltag nach. Lucien vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch über daedrische Artefakte. Vicente sah dieses Interesse nicht gern, doch nachdem Lucien versicherte, dass er lediglich neugierig war, hatte der Vampir es dabei belassen. Das Gespräch über Merunes‘ Klinge schien ihn aufgewühlt zu haben.

Lucien las gerade einen Bericht über Azuras Stern und sein Auftauchen in der Geschichte, als Eardwulf wiederkam. Er bemerkte Lucien, wie er in der Leseecke des Hauptraumes saß und seine Nase in Bücher stecke. Mit einem erstaunten Laut schwenkte er zu ihm über.

»Schau an, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut«, sagte er. »Eine Leseratte also?«

»So ganz würde ich es nicht ausdrücken«, korrigierte Lucien. »Eher scholastisches Interesse zum Wohle der Familie.«

»Vicente tut dir nicht gut, Junge«, bemerkte Rowley mit einem Zwinkern im Augenwinkel. »So redet man nicht in deinem Alter.«

»Ich glaube, wir waren schon an dem Punkt, dass ich nicht unbedingt der typischste Vertreter meiner Altersgenossen bin«, erinnerte Lucien ihn.

»Auch wieder wahr.« Der Bretone warf einen Blick auf Luciens Buch. »Daedrische Artefakte also. Gefährlich … Willst du sie sammeln?«

Lucien schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, aber vielleicht finde ich dennoch etwas, das von Interesse ist. Ich glaube, ich persönlich lasse lieber die Finger von diesen Dingen. Zu viel Magie, zu viele Fallen und Hintertüren, die die Daedra den Sterblichen stellen. Aber es gibt andere in der Familie, die daran vielleicht Interesse finden könnten.«

»Mich zum Beispiel«, sagte Rowley gerade heraus. »Sag, was hast du bis jetzt herausgefunden?«

»Merunes‘ Klinge bleibt mir ein Rätsel«, sagte Lucien nach kurzem Überlegen. »Über alle anderen daedrischen Artefakte ist vergleichsweise viel bekannt – insofern man überhaupt nennenswert viel über die Daedra wissen kann. Aber Merunes‘ Klinge … Sie bleibt ein Mysterium. Vicente erzählte mir ein wenig über sie, aber in der Literatur bleibt sie ein Rätsel.«

»So, so. Was erzählt er denn so?«

Arglos gab Lucien wider, was der Vampir ihm berichtet hatte. »Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Waffe erneut in die Hände der Dunklen Bruderschaft gehört. Oder überhaupt in irgendjemandes Hände«, endete er. »Es ist wohl besser, wenn sie verloren bleibt. Die Katastrophe ist etliche Generationen her und noch immer lassen sich die Auswirkungen ausmachen.«

Eardwulf nickte. »Da gebe ich dir ganz und gar recht«, sagte er. Mittlerweile hatte er sich neben Lucien auf die Bank gesetzt und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. »Wo wir gerade von Daedra sprachen: Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, wer oder was Sithis ist?«

»Ja, natürlich«, sagte Lucien sogleich. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er jedoch an: »Aber ich bin zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen.«

Eardwulf griff gezielt nach einem der Bücher in dem Regal neben der Bank. »Wir haben in jeder Zuflucht ein paar solcher Bücher«, sagte er und legte es vor ihnen auf den Tisch. »Bücher mit den Geboten und so eine Art heiliges Buch der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ich habe es immer als Verspottung des Glaubens an die Neun Göttlichen gesehen, denn die haben auch so etwas in ihren Gotteshäusern. Warst du schon mal in der Kirche von Cheydinhal? Auf dem Hauptaltar liegt so eines immer herum.«

Er schlug das Buch auf und blätterte darin herum. »Sithis ist die Leere«, las er wahllos daraus hervor. »Oder hier: ›eine mondlose Nacht‹. Wunderschöne Bildsprache, aber nichts Konkretes. Wir wissen: Es gibt die Daedra, die sind zweifelsohne echt. Dämonen, die sich zu den Göttern der Sterblichen aufschwingen. Und es gibt die neun Göttlichen. Wie echt die sind, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Wahrscheinlich ist auch an dem ganzen Quatsch mit Tiber Septim nicht einmal die Hälfte wahr. Aber Sithis? Er bleibt selbst für uns ungreifbar. Wir, seine Kinder! Das wurmt mich, seit ich Teil dieser Familie bin. Vielleicht findest du ja eines Tages eine Antwort auf diese Frage.«

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Rowley, klopfte Lucien auf die Schulter und verschwand in den Wohnquartieren.

Etwas verwundert sah Lucien ihm nach. So ganz wurde er aus dem Mann nicht schlau. Er war ein Schlitzohr, zweifelsohne, und vielleicht deswegen besser bei der Diebesgilde aufgehoben, statt bei ihnen. So ganz war Lucien Rowleys Position innerhalb ihrer Familie ebenso nicht klar. Proximo schien ihm zu misstrauen, Lucien hingegen war er meist ganz in Ordnung erschienen. Ob es nur eine Maske war?

Eardwulf blieb noch ein paar Tage bei ihnen, bis der Sturm abgeklungen war. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr so ein heftiges Unwetter erlebt, und als Eardwulf gehen wollte, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie zugeschneit waren. Der Brunneneingang war festgefroren, da die aus der Zuflucht aufsteigende warme Luft den Schnee angeschmolzen hatte, welcher aber durch den Sturm gleich wieder festgefroren war. So war das Gitter nun von einer dicken Eisschicht eingefasst. Auch die Tür zum verlassenen Haus ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen, da sich vor ihr eine hohe Schneewand aufgetürmt hatte.

Sie mussten in der Nacht in den ersten Stock des Hauses, um von dort aus aus den Fenstern zu klettern, um sowohl Tür als auch Gitter freizuschaufeln. M’raaj-Dar schmolz das Eis von den Gitterstäben mithilfe seiner Feuermagie. Danach musste er geschickt Eismagie anwenden, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Sie wollten ja nicht, dass sich jemand wunderte, warum so plötzlich so viele Spuren um das verlassene Haus im Schnee zu finden waren.

»Das mit dem Gitter ist ein Problem«, sagte Proximo, als Eardwulf gegangen war und sie alle sich zu einer Besprechung in den Wohnräumen zusammengefunden hatten. »Wir sollten uns etwas überlegen, wie wir das in Zukunft vermeiden.«

»Wir müssen wahrscheinlich den Brunnenschacht besser abdichten«, sagte Vicente. »Das wäre mir ohnehin lieb; es zieht da immer so kalt herein, brrr. So können wir auch vermeiden, dass warme Luft nach oben aufsteigt und uns in Form von Dampf verrät. Oder habt ihr schon einmal einen nicht mehr benutzten Brunnen gesehen, aus dem warme Luft aufsteigt?«

Proximo nickte. »Der letzte wirklich strenge Winter liegt so lange zurück, dass sich schon lange nicht mehr die Notwendigkeit ergeben hat, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Ist hier irgendwer handwerklich begabt?«

Ihm antwortete Schweigen.

»Dumme Frage«, brummte er. »Natürlich nicht.« Er seufzte. »Manchmal könnten die Dinge so viel einfacher sein, wenn der Kaiser uns legalisieren würde. Mit der Morag Tong geht es ja auch.«

»Was ist Morag Tong?«, fragte Gogron.

»Unwichtig.« Proximo winkte ab. »Also müssen wir wohl improvisieren.«


	24. Von Jägern und Gejagten

Lucien wuchs der erste Bart. Er hatte extra seinen Dolch besonders blank poliert, um sich besser in ihm spiegeln zu können und das sonderbare Phänomen von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Skeptisch fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn und fühlte die ersten zarten Stoppeln. So recht wusste er nichts damit anzufangen.

»Na, dazu steht nichts in deinen schlauen Büchen, was?«, frotzelte Vicente, als er bemerkte, was Lucien dieser Tage umtrieb.

»Soll ich ihn wachsen lassen?«, fragte sich Lucien halblaut.

»Ich bin ein Vampir, mir wächst kein Bart«, erklärte Vicente. »Aber versuch es doch einfach mal. Mal sehen, wie es aussieht. Als ich dieses Zeug noch im Gesicht hatte, fand ich es furchtbar, aber man weiß ja nie. Manchen steht er gut.« Er trat etwas näher heran und wisperte: »Außerdem hat Mirabelle immer noch ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Vielleicht steht dir der Bart ja wirklich, und dann ist sie dir vollends verfallen.«

Er musste laut auflachen, als Lucien spielerisch drohend den Dolch hob. »Jetzt ist aber gut!«, rief er aus.

Genau wie er hatte sich das Mädchen in den letzten Jahren verändert. Von ihr noch als Mädchen zu sprechen, war nicht mehr wirklich treffend. Allmählich zeichneten sich unter ihrer Kleidung erste weibliche Rundungen ab … die allerdings nicht versprachen, sonderlich attraktiv und üppig zu werden, das wusste sie durch ihre harte Ausbildung schon zu verhindern. Sie war mittlerweile zum Schlächter aufgestiegen und arbeitete hart, um mit Lucien gleichzuziehen. So wirklich wollte es ihr aber nicht gelingen.

»Hat ganz schön lange gedauert bei dir mit dem Bart«, bemerkte Vicente. »Ob wir dich mal in ein Freudenhaus einladen sollten, damit du endlich ein wenig Erfahrung sammelst?«

Lucien war dieses Thema noch immer genauso peinlich, wie zu der Zeit, als er gerade erst zur Bruderschaft gekommen war. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, dass Vicente so offen und unbefangen mit diesem Thema umging.

»Ich will das nicht, wirklich«, betonte er eindringlich.

»Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst!«, erinnerte ihn Vicente. »Ich kenne da eine Dame in der Stadt, die wirklich wunderbare Vorzüge hat.«

Vampire waren Meister des Genusses, betonte Vicente immer wieder. Wer so lange lebte, hatte genügend Zeit, diese Kunst zu perfektionieren. Vicente war nur wenigen Genüssen abgeneigt. Die Freuden des Fleisches gehörten ganz gewiss nicht dazu.

Lucien schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. »Bitte. Wir hatten das schon so oft und ich habe immer wieder gesagt, dass mir nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken ist«, sagte er. »Können wir es einfach lassen?«

Vicente seufzte. Dann schien ihm eine Idee gekommen zu sein. »Wie wäre es mit Knaben? Die gibt es auch in der Stadt. Manchmal ist Cheydinhal doch sehr weltoffen und nicht immer ein verschlafenes Nest.«

Lucien sah ihn irritiert an. »Was?«

»Manche mögen das lieber als Frauen«, erklärte Vicente und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das kann ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber wem’s gefällt …«

»Also _dazu_ gehöre ich erst recht nicht«, sagte Lucien bestimmt. »Vielleicht …« Er zögerte. Darüber hatte er in den letzten Jahren viel nachgedacht. »Vielleicht gibt es ja auch Menschen, die einfach gar kein Interesse an … Sex haben.« Er lief schon wieder rot an. Konnte Vicente ihn damit nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!

»Ganz bestimmt nicht!«, ereiferte sich der Vampir. »Das ist das Natürlichste überhaupt! Wie kann man daran kein Interesse haben? Das wäre doch wider der Natur.«

Das tat weh. Lucien verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Er wollte seinem Ziehvater nicht zeigen, dass dieser ihn soeben sehr verletzt hatte, wahrscheinlich sogar unwissentlich. Deutlichere Worte wollte er aber auch nicht finden.

»Aus dem Alter zu schmollen bist du doch heraus, Lucien.« Vicente stupste ihn kumpelhaft an. »Komm schon, das war nicht so gemeint.«

»Könnt Ihr es einfach in Zukunft lassen?«, bat Lucien etwas schnippischer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Vicente seufzte und schien für den Moment klein bei zu geben. »Das ist so eine Sache mit Kindern …«, murmelte er vor sich hin. »Aber gut. Dann eben zurück zum Geschäftlichen. Sprecherin Drewani erwägt für dich eine Beförderung zum Assassinen, Lucien. Sie will es aber von deinem nächsten Auftrag abhängig machen.«

Das hellte Luciens Stimmung enorm auf. »Ach, wirklich? Großartig! Wen soll ich zu Sithis schicken?« Seit der Schlappe in der Kaiserstadt war es für ihn schwer geworden, an nennenswerte Aufträge zu kommen, die sein Ansehen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft gemehrt hätten. Nach seinem anfänglich enorm raschen Aufstieg zum Eliminator hatte ihm diese Stagnation nicht sonderlich gefallen. Endlich ging es wieder voran!

»Proximo kennt die Details, rede mit ihm«, sagte Vicente. »Er wartet bereits auf dich.«

In den letzten Jahren war Proximo zu einem alten Brummbär geworden. Dass er durch seine Verletzungen so sehr eingeschränkt war, dass er nie wieder seine Höchstleistungen erreichen konnte, hatte ihn ziemlich frustriert. Meist war er nun nur noch in der Zuflucht und fluchte über den Papierkram, den die Sprecherin auf ihn abwälzte. Er nahm nur noch selten Aufträge selbst an und wenn, waren sie nie sonderlich herausfordernd. Proximo war zu einem nicht gerade umgänglichen Zeitgenossen mit viel zu kurzer Geduld geworden.

»Bah, mach das Zeug aus deinem Gesicht!«, begrüßte er Lucien, als dieser in seinen Raum kam, wie immer, wenn ein Auftrag zu besprechen war.

»Vicente meinte, ich solle erst einmal abwarten und sehen, wie er mir steht«, konterte er.

»Blödsinn, was weiß der schon davon?«, knurrte Proximo. »Der ist doch selbst ein Milchgesicht. Mach das weg, sag ich. Es sieht scheußlich aus.«

»Euer Bart sieht auch scheußlich aus, wenn Ihr ihn mehrere Tage lang nicht rasiert.« Lucien fiel es mittlerweile schwer, bei solchen Provokationen nicht still zu halten. Den Wutausbruch ließ er stoisch über sich ergehen; er wusste, dass es sich sehr bald wieder legen würde, wenn Proximo an das Geschäftliche erinnert wurde.

»Ihr habt einen Auftrag für mich?«, nutzte Lucien die Gelegenheit, als Proximo gerade Luft holte, um seine Tirade fortzusetzen.

»Ach ja.« Der Alte, wie sie ihn mittlerweile alle hinter vorgehaltener Hand nannten, war wie ausgewechselt, mehr wie sein altes Ich vor seiner Verletzung. Er wühlte in einem Stapel Dokumente, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. »Ah, da!«, rief er aus, als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

Wie jeder Auftrag war auch dieser mit Blut unterzeichnet und mit dem Sigel der Dunklen Bruderschaft versehen, einer Hand in schwarzem Siegelwachs. Proximo überflog, was darauf geschrieben stand.

»Dein Ziel lautet Telaendril«, sagte er. »Sie ist eine Waldelfe, die sich derzeit südlich von Kvatch an der Grenze zu Valenwald aufhält. Ihr Vater begleitet sie, gleichzeitig ist auch er es, der sie tot sehen will. Er wird dir wahrscheinlich sogar behilflich sein.«

»Und der Haken an der Sache? Mir ist für diesen Auftrag eine Beförderung in Aussicht gestellt worden«, sagte Lucien. »Bisher klingt es nicht nach einer sonderlich großen Herausforderung.«

»Telaendril weiß, dass ihre Familie sie tot sehen will«, berichtete Proximo weiter. »Vermutlich hat sie aber noch nicht herausgefunden, dass ihr Vater der Auftraggeber ist. Sie weiß also, dass man ihr an den Kragen will. Das wäre alles nicht so wild, wäre sie nicht eine exzellente Jägerin und hervorragende Bogenschützin. Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall unterschätzen, sonst hast du schneller einen Pfeil im Auge als du blinzeln kannst! Sie ist gefährlich.«

»Immer diese Familienfehden«, murmelte Lucien vor sich hin.

»Sie wurde aus Valenwald verbannt und von ihrer Familie verstoßen«, sagte Proximo. »Ihr Vater tut so, als wolle er sie ins Exil begleiten und von ihrem Lager am Strid Fluss aus ihre Flucht nach Cyrodiil vorbereiten. In Wahrheit will er es uns einfach machen, an seine Tochter heranzukommen. Rede also besser mit ihm, ehe du sie ins Ziel nimmst. Und wehe, du verspielst noch einmal unser Geld! Das mit diesem Dieb vergesse ich nicht so schnell.«

»Ja, ja. Ich rede mit dem Vater, alles gut«, beteuerte Lucien.

»Übrigens, er heißt Malvin. Erinnert dich das an jemanden?« Proximo grinste.

Lucien musste einen Augenblick überlegen, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Malvin war einer aus seiner Bande gewesen, ein Waldelf, der wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit scharf auf den Posten als Bandenführer gewesen war. Luciens Mord an ihm hatte ihm den Weg in den Schoß der Dunklen Bruderschaft geöffnet. Das musste zu einer anderen Ära in einem anderen Leben gewesen sein.

»Das wisst Ihr noch?«, fragte er erstaunt.

»Natürlich!«, beteuerte Proximo. »Ich kenne doch meine Schäfchen. Als würde ich nicht das wichtigste Ereignis in ihrem Leben kennen! Und dich habe ich besonders im Blick, du weißt das. Mache den Auftrag gut, und Sprecherin Drewani wird dich mit einem sehr begehrten Rang belohnen. Die meisten schaffen es nicht so weit, und die wenigsten, die es schaffen, sind dabei auch noch so jung.«

»Nach Gesetz des Kaisers bin ich erwachsen«, erinnerte Lucien ihn.

»Vermutlich. Du weißt doch selbst nicht, wie alt du warst, als du zu uns kamst«, konterte Proximo, doch bei weitem nicht so brummig wie sonst üblich in letzter Zeit.

»Elf würde aber ganz gut passen«, meinte Lucien. »Das heißt, ich bin jetzt sechzehn und dürfte in den Wehrdienst eintreten.«

Proximo lehnte sich zurück. »Wärest du auf der Straße geblieben, wärest du vermutlich schon längst tot«, sagte er. »Und hier, bei uns, ist der Eintritt in die Legion mit Sicherheit keine Frage für dich.«

»Genau.«

»Aber mal ganz hypothetisch gefragt: Wäre dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, würdest du es machen? So als kaiserlicher Stiefellecker sich in seinem Namen den Schädel einschlagen und in irgendwelchen zugigen Garnisonen über ganz Tamriel verteilt schlafen?«

Lucien musste eine Weile überlegen und setzte sich der Einfachheit halber mit an den Tisch. »Ich weiß nicht so genau«, sagte er schließlich. »Für mich ging es immer nur ums Überleben. Morgen, selten übermorgen. Länger hatte ich mir nie einen Kopf um die Zukunft gemacht. Dann kam Sprecherin Arela Drewani und hat mich von der Straße geholt, und von da an war mein Leben geregelt und ich musste mir um so etwas keine Sorgen mehr machen. Vielleicht, hätte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, hätte ich darüber nachgedacht, in die Legion einzutreten. Schon als Kind hatte ich mich gern geschlagen; die anderen hatten deswegen Angst vor mir. Legionär wäre vielleicht eine passende Berufung gewesen. Wohl nicht für lang«, überlegte er dann. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich gut hätte einfügen könne. Wahrscheinlich wäre es mir wie Hjortkar gegangen; der war auch ein kaiserlicher Offizier, ehe er zur Bruderschaft kam.«

Proximo kommentierte es nur mit einem Nicken. »Aber das sind müßige Gedanken«, sagte er schließlich. »Du kennst deinen Auftrag und den Lohn, der dir winkt, zusätzlich zum üblichen Sold.«

»Gibt es einen Bonus?«, fragte Lucien.

»Töte sie, ohne dass sie die Gelegenheit zur Gegenwehr hat«, sagte der Alte. »Sie soll nicht wissen, was über sie kommt. Ihr Vater hat uns ein hübsches Erbstück versprochen, wenn du den Auftrag zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit ausführst.«

Lucien nickte. »Verstanden.« Dann machte er sich an die Planung.

Endlich wieder ein ordentlicher Auftrag, der nach einer Herausforderung klang! Und der Lohn, der ihm winkte, war wahrlich verlockend. Schnell und ausgiebig waren die Karten studiert, seine Ausrüstung auf Vordermann gebracht und Tränke gebraut. Dann jedoch hielt er inne, sein Blick fiel auf Schwarze Flamme, den Bogen seines toten Lehrmeisters Sares Areles, den er über seinem Bett aufgehangen hatte. In Lucien arbeitete es.

Er kämpfte selten mit einem Bogen, er besaß die Waffe hauptsächlich nur noch als Erinnerungsstück an Sares. Für einen kurzen Moment flammte schmerzlich das Vermissen auf.

Sollte er den Bogen mitnehmen und nicht, wie es sonst seine Art war, ein Dolchattentat verüben? Es wäre vernünftiger, überlegte er, auf Abstand zu gehen und nicht zu nah an Telaendril zu kommen, wenn sie wirklich so gefährlich war, wie Proximo ihm gesagt hatte. Schwarze Flamme besaß einige mächtige Verzauberungen, die ihn unterstützen und seine Fähigkeiten als Bogenschütze zusätzlich etwas aufbessern würden. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen tödlichen Treffer landen müssen, Zauber und Gifte würden den Rest erledigen.

Kurz verweilte seine Hand über dem Bogen. Dann nahm er ihn kurzerhand von der Wand und begann auch mit seiner Pflege.

Die seltene Benutzung hatte der wunderbaren Waffe nicht gut getan. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lucien sie wieder einsatzbereit gemacht hatte und sie in ihrem alten Glanz erstrahlte. Da Proximo ihm kein genaues Datum genannt hatte, bis wann der Auftrag erfüllt sein musste, nutzte Lucien noch einige Tage, um seine Schützenkünste wieder etwas aufzufrischen. Nach nur wenigen Stunden Übung merkte er, wie der Bogen sich immer vertrauter und natürlicher in seinen Händen anfühlte; das musste die Wirkung der Zauber sein, die auf der Waffe lagen. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Dann war er endlich bereit für den Aufbruch.

Er schritt beschwingt aus, die kühle Herbstluft des Eisherbst gefiel ihm. Die Nächte waren mittlerweile empfindlich kalt, sodass er zusah, in einem Tagesmarsch die nächste Stadt erreicht zu haben, um sich dort ein Zimmer für die Nacht mieten zu können. Mitunter wurde es zwar spät, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall mehr im Freien nächtigen. Auch brach er stets schon in den frühen Morgenstunden auf, um seinen Tagesmarsch zur nächsten Stadt zu schaffen. Er hatte eingeplant, in Kvatch für einige Tage zu verweilen, um von der Stadt aus zu agieren. Nach Proximos Informationen, hatten Telaendril und ihr Vater ihr Lager in Reichweite zur Stadt aufgeschlagen, sodass ihm diese Möglichkeit ganz gelegen kam.

Nach nur drei Tagen strammen Marsches erreichte er die Stadt. Kvatch lag auf einem Hügel, den ein Weg hinaufführte, und thronte so über dem Umland. Lucien fröstelte, da es bereits Abend wurde, und so beschloss er sich zuerst erst eine Herberge zu suchen, in der er sich für die nächsten Tage ein Zimmer mieten konnte. Er sei auf der Durchreise zum Hafen von Anvil, sagte er, wenn er danach gefragt wurde, hatte es aber nicht eilig und wollte sich die Städte auf seinem Weg ansehen. Danach wurden keine weiteren Fragen gestellt.

Mittlerweile nahm niemand ihn mehr als kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen wahr, sondern als heranreifenden Mann. Es war ein wenig ungewohnt, doch Lucien wusste sich auch das zu Nutze zu machen. Das Gespräch mit Proximo hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht, sich in Zukunft als Anwärter für die Legion auszugeben. Leute hörten solche Dinge gern, die Legion war angesehen. Meistens jedenfalls.

Er mietete sich in einem unauffälligen Gasthaus ein, das, wie er es erkennen konnte, häufig von Durchreisenden zur oder von der Goldküste frequentiert wurde. Hier würde er nicht weiter auffallen. Er aß etwas und ging dann zu Bett. Sein nächster Tag würde früh beginnen und damit seine eigentliche Arbeit.

Die Wiesen waren noch mit Raureif bedeckt, als Lucien aufbrach. Er verließ die Goldstraße in Richtung Süden und machte sich auf die Suche nach Spuren eines Lagerfeuers in der Wildnis. Erwartungsgemäß fand er nicht viel, hin und wieder wurde er jedoch auf kleine Dinge aufmerksam, die dem kundigen Auge Aufschluss geben konnten, dass hier nicht nur Tiere lebten.

Sich vorsichtig vorantastend näherte er sich immer weiter seinem Ziel. Ein wenig ungewöhnlich war es ja schon, dass der Auftraggeber dem Attentäter beistehen wollte, aber dennoch auch so tat, als würde er das Ziel beschützen und sich daher ebenfalls gut zu verbergen wusste.

Weiter südlich, jenseits des Flussbettes, das sich tief durch die Landschaft zog, ragten bereits die riesigen Ulmen Valenwalds auf, der Heimat der Bosmer. Lucien fragte sich, was Telaendril wohl verbrochen hatte, dass die Langohren sie verbannt hatten. Rasch verdrängte er seine Grübeleien wieder und konzentrierte sich auf die Natur um ihn herum.

Bosmer waren mit der Natur vertraut und verstanden sich wie kaum ein anderes Volk, eins mit ihr zu werden. Entsprechend lange dauerte es auch, bis Lucien sich sicher war, wo sich ungefähr das Lager befinden musste. Noch vorsichtiger als ohnehin schon und den Bogen mit einem Pfeil an der Sehne schlich er voran.

Zu seiner größten Enttäuschung war das Lager leer. Niemand war zu sehen. Mit gehörigem Abstand suchte er sich ein Versteck im Gebüsch und wartete ab. Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag geworden und die Sonne sank dem Meer entgegen, dessen Salzgeruch weit genug ins Inland getrieben wurde, dass Lucien ihn immer noch vernehmen konnte.

Er wartete Stunde um Stunde und strenge all seine Sinne bis zum Äußersten an, um irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Es könnte eine Falle sein, überlegte er. Dafür lag das Lager zu ruhig da. Mit Sicherheit hatten sich die beiden Bosmer genau wie er in der Nähe versteckt und warteten ab. Sie hatten ihn wohl noch nicht entdeckt, überlegte er, denn sonst wäre er vielleicht schon tot. Die Warterei zehrte an seinen Nerven, aber dennoch fand er allmählich Gefallen an diesem Katz‘ und Maus Spiel.

Vielleicht wäre das Lager aber auch eine Ablenkung, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Was, wenn sie schon längst weiter gezogen waren und potenzielle Verfolger mit den ganzen Spuren, so unmerklich sie auch waren, in die Irre geführt hätten? Lucien fluchte stumm. Wahrscheinlich war genau das der Fall.

Um nicht weiter sinnlos in der Kälte der Nacht zu hocken, brach er den heutigen Tag ab und kehrte in seine Unterkunft zurück. Dort erwarte ihn eine unangenehme Überraschung. Schon, als er sah, dass die Tür seines Zimmers nicht abgeschlossen war, wurde er misstrauisch. Er zückte seinen Dolch und betrat unter Aufbietung aller Vorsicht das Zimmer.

»Scheiße!«, entfuhr es ihm, als er einen Elf an dem Tisch sitzen sah. Zähnefletschend sprang er vor.

»Nein! Nein!«, rief der Bosmer aus. »Ich bin Euer Verbündeter! Malvin! Der Auftraggeber!«

Mit dem Dolch nur Haaresbreite von Malvins Kehle entfernt hielt Lucien inne. Er musterte Malvin misstrauisch, ließ dann aber die Waffe sinken. Malvin atmete sichtlich auf und entspannte sich, auch wenn Lucien weiter in Habachtstellung blieb, um einer möglichen Falle zu entgehen.

»Wie seid Ihr hierhergekommen?«, verlangte er zu wissen, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss ohne den ungebetenen Gast aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Ich bin Jäger, es war nicht schwer, Euch im Blick zu behalten«, erklärte Malvin bereitwillig. »Ich habe schon vor Tagen die Stadt erkundet, und mir wurde klar, dass die naheliegendste Bleibe diese hier wäre. Wir, meine Tochter und ich, halten seit Tagen die Straße im Blick, weil sie weiß, dass man ihr an den Kragen will. Sie weiß, dass Ihr hier seid, sie weiß aber nicht, dass ich Euch helfen will.«

Lucien fluchte stumm. Diese Elfen waren zu gut! »Wo finde ich sie?«

»Das Lager, das Ihr gefunden habt, war eine Ablenkung, wie Ihr Euch sicherlich denken könnt«, sagte Malvin. »Geht von da aus etwa drei Meilen in nordwestlicher Richtung. Wir haben unser Lager an der Böschung des Strid aufgeschlagen. Man muss etwas klettern, das Wurzelwerk bietet aber guten Halt. Es wird schwierig, von da an Telaendril zu kommen, aber ich kann sie nicht dazu bewegen, ein anderes Versteck aufzusuchen, ohne dass sie misstrauisch wird.«

»Sagt ihr, dass das Versteckt aufgeflogen ist«, schlug Lucien vor.

Malvin schüttelte den Kopf. »Das habe ich überlegt, aber das Versteck kann man nur finden, wenn man weiß, wo es ist. Oder am südlichen Flussufer steht und die Augen eines Elfen besitzt. Sie weiß jedoch, dass Ihr von der cyrodiilischen Seite kommen müsst. Vielleicht könntet Ihr erwägen, den Fluss zu überqueren und das Lager von Süden aus anzugreifen.«

»Sagt mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe«, knurrte Lucien.

»Gewiss nicht, gewiss nicht.« Malvin katzbuckelte. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in Luciens Gegenwart, aber er war offenbar so versessen darauf, seine Tochter zu Sithis zu befördern, dass er in Kauf nahm, sich mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft einzulassen.

»Der Fluss ist breit und tief«, bemerkte Lucien. »Wie soll ich ihn überqueren?«

»Nahe seiner Mündung in die Abeceanische See ist der Strid zwar breit, aber flach und fließt nur gemächlich dahin«, erklärte Malvin. »Auch ohne Boot kommt man so gut über die Grenze; so kamen wir nach Cyrodiil.«

Nasse Füße, na toll. »Muss ich noch etwas wissen?«, verlangte er zu wissen.

»Nein.«

»Denkt daran, ich führe Euren Willen aus.«

»Das ist mir bewusst. Ich denke dennoch nicht, dass Ihr mehr wissen müsst.«

»Am anderen Ufer im Gebiet der Mündung erheben sich die Drachenzähne«, erinnerte Lucien ihn. »Die Küste dort ist genauso steil wie auf der cyrodiilischen Seite.«

»Am Ufer gibt es einen schmalen Streifen, über den man gut entlanggehen kann«, sagte Malvin. »Es wird lediglich problematisch, wenn man die Drachenzähne überqueren und nach Valenwald hinein will. Aber das wollt Ihr nicht, oder?«

»Wohl kaum.« Lucien überlegte, ob er noch etwas wissen musste. »Gut, das war alles«, sagte er schließlich. »Und lasst Euch in Zukunft gesagt sein, dass Ihr besser niemanden mehr aus meiner Familie überrascht. Der nächste ist vielleicht schneller, und dann hättet Ihr jetzt einen Dolch im Hals.«

Der Elf wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase, nickte aber. »Die Schuld ist ganz auf meiner Seite«, beteuerte er. »Alte Gewohnheiten …«

»Schlechte alte Gewohnheiten«, betonte Lucien und deutete zur Tür. »Tischt Eurer Tochter irgendeine Lüge auf, sodass sie arglos ist.«

»Wie lange werdet Ihr brauchen, um diesen Schandfleck auszulöschen?«, wollte Malvin wissen, schon halb im Gehen begriffen.

»Gebt mir maximal drei Tage.«

»Gut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie sich in dieser Zeit nicht allzu weit vom Lager entfernt.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Elf zur Tür hinaus.

Lucien wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er war wütend. Wie ein Idiot war er in die Falle der Waldelfen getappt. Wäre Malvin sein Feind, er wäre jetzt vielleicht tot. Leute wie die beiden brauchten sie in der Zuflucht, nicht tot zu ihren Füßen. Doch Auftrag war nun einmal Auftrag, und es war nicht an Lucien, das in Frage zu stellen.

Malvins Auftreten hatte ihm jedoch vor Augen geführt, mit was für einer Art Ziel er es zu tun hatte. Er mochte es hervorragend verstehen, seine Spuren beim Tatort zu verwischen und ungesehen aus einer Stadt zu entkommen, doch in der Wildnis war er nicht halb so begabt. Er sollte das Angebot nutzen, Telaendril aus der Ferne zu ermorden. Nur gut, dass er Sares‘ Bogen mitgenommen hatte, das würde ihm die Arbeit wesentlich erleichtern.

Er würde die Tat am nächsten Tag noch nicht ausführen, beschloss er, sondern sich in Ruhe umsehen, das Ufer des Strid auf der Seite Valenwalds erkunden und das Lager ausmachen. Dann würde er es beobachten und überprüfen, ob Malvin wirklich Wort gehalten hatte und Telaendril im Lager blieb.

Er begann seinen nächsten Tag schon in der Früh. Seine Nacht war unruhig gewesen, lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wo sein Fehler gewesen war, dass Malvin ihn so leicht hatte aufspüren können. Der Elf hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen, wie hatte er erkennen können, dass er nicht nur ein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft war, sondern auch noch derjenige, der ausgeschickt worden war, seinen Auftrag auszuführen? Über Stunden zerbrach sich Lucien darüber den Kopf, auch noch, als er sich zur Mündung des Strid begab, um dort den Fluss zu überqueren.

Zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis kam er jedoch nicht und verschob es also auf später. Er würde ohnehin mit Proximo und Vicente über das Ergebnis des Auftrages sprechen, also konnte er auch dieses Detail ansprechen. Vielleicht kamen sie in einer gemeinsamen Analyse ja auf ein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis.

Malvin einfach zu fragen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Das wäre gleichbedeutend damit einzugestehen, dass dieser Elf besser war als er. Wo käme er denn da hin?

Seine Überlegungen wurden erst unterbrochen, als das Wasser des Strid um seine Füße floss. Missmutig betrachtete Lucien den Fluss. So wirklich erpicht war er nicht darauf, sich in der kalten Jahreszeit in das ebenso kalte Wasser zu begeben. Trotzdem: Es war die beste Variante, die ihm einfiel. Augen zu und durch.

Immerhin ging ihm das Wasser zu keinem Augenblick höher als bis zur Hüfte. Das machte die Sache etwas erträglicher, auch wenn er wusste, wie sehr nasse Füße auf das Gemüt schlagen konnten.

Er hatte den Strid etwas nördlich von einer kleinen Insel überquert, die aus der Mündung ragte. Die Drachenzähne, ein kleines Gebirge, eigentlich kaum mehr als große und zerklüftete Hügel entfernten sich hier einige Meter vom Fluss, bogen aber stromaufwärts wieder näher an ihn heran. Als Lucien ihnen eine kleine Weile in diese Richtung gelaufen war, immer den Blick auf das andere Ufer gerichtet, fiel ihm auf, dass die Berge irgendwann doch wieder und entgegen Malvins Aussage bis an den Fluss reichten. Um sie zu umgehen, musste er sich erneut nasse Füße holen. Und noch immer hatte er nicht gefunden, wonach er suchte.

Er wusste von Karten, dass hinter dieser Biegung die Berge ins Inland abbogen und eine lange, sich abflachende Kette bildeten, die den Norden Valenwalds vom Rest des Landes abtrennte. Die nächstgrößere Stadt war Ebon Ro, welche nahe dem Fluss in den Ulmenwäldern lag. Lucien fragte sich, warum die Stadt, welche so nahe zur Grenze Cyrodiils lag, keine Fähre in das Nachbarland hinüber unterhielt. Das hätte ihm die nassen Füße erspart. Doch es war nicht so, und so musste er jetzt wohl oder übel damit leben.

Malvin war schuld daran, das war seine Idee gewesen. Die leise Stimme, die Lucien sagte, dass er gar nicht erst darüber nachgedacht hatte, es anders zu versuchen, schob er beiseite. Es fühlte sich viel besser an, einen Sündenbock für seine Misere zu haben. Vielleicht könnte er nach Ausführung des Auftrages noch ein paar zusätzliche Septime aus ihm herauspressen. Als Aufwandsentschädigung zum Beispiel. Schmerzensgeld klang auch gut.

Lucien wäre beinahe die kleine Höhlung in der nördlichen Böschung entgangen, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken. Nur das Echo leiser Stimmen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. Er hielt inne und lauschte. Dann versuchte er es mit einem Zauber. Er wusste, wie man mittels Magie Leben entdecken konnte, doch sein Zauber war zu schwach. Dann versuchte er seine Sinne zu schärfen, doch die Stimmen waren zu weit weg, als dass das sonderlich viel brachte.

Also blieb ihm nichts weiter als das gute alte Beobachten. Das, was er da entdeckt hatte, sah nach dem Lager aus, das Malvin ihm beschrieben hatte. Nachdem er es eine Weile im Auge behalten und seine Ohren gespitzt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er hier keine Geräusche aus der Elfenstadt vernahm, die sich wenige Meilen weiter im Wald hinter ihm befinden musste. Er schien das Lager überhaupt nur entdeckt zu haben, weil dort anscheinend ein Streitgespräch geführt wurde. Die Worte waren zu leise, als dass er etwas verstehen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass die Streitenden wohl realisierten, dass ihre Stimmen, wenn sie so erhoben waren, gut zu hören waren, weshalb sie sie auch alsbald dämpften. Lucien konnte nun, wenn er nicht wüsste, worauf er zu achten hatte, nichts mehr ausmachen, das auf die Anwesenheit der beiden Elfen hingedeutet hätte. Das Versteck war in der Tat ideal, für einen ohne Elfenaugen nahezu unmöglich zu entdecken.

Lucien suchte sich einen guten Punkt zum Spähen, an welchem er nicht allzu exponiert und vor dem Wetter geschützt war. Die steife Brise, die vom Meer den Fluss hinauf wehte, hatte ihn seit geraumer Zeit frösteln lassen. Dann wartete er.

Während er so wartete, wurde ihm eines klar: Er war weder mit dem Scharfsinn der Elfen gesegnet noch damit, ein sonderlich guter Schütze zu sein. Auf diese Entfernung wäre es für ihn selbst mit der Schwarzen Flamme ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, irgendetwas mit Sicherheit zu treffen, auf das er auch zielte. Genauso gut könnte er versuchen, einem Vogel das Auge im Flug auszuschießen; manche Waldelfen waren irre genug, sich mit diesem Kunststück zu brüsten, Telaendril und ihr Vater gehörten mit Sicherheit dazu.

Warum ermordete Malvin seine Tochter eigentlich nicht selbst, überlegte Lucien. War er sich zu fein, die Hände mit dem eigenen Blut schmutzig zu machen? Oder war das eine besonders perfide Form der Rache an seiner Tochter für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht kannte? Er wusste es nicht.

Das Nachdenken vertrieb ihm die Zeit und lenkte ihn ein wenig von seinen klammen Füßen ab. Wenn er wieder in der Herberge war, würde er erst einmal ein warmes Bad verlangen, sonst würde er gewiss nie die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern bekommen.

Leider löste sich dadurch sein Problem nicht von selbst. Wie kam er an Telaendril heran? Er könnte es natürlich auch versuchen, indem er die Böschung über dem Lager hinab kletterte. Der Boden dort war jedoch lehmig und trocken. Wenn er es halbwegs sturzfrei schaffen sollte, was kein Problem sein sollte, da dort viele Wurzeln aus dem Boden ragten, würde er mit Gewissheit viel Erdreich mit sich nehmen. Das würde die Elfe wahrscheinlich vorwarnen, und dann hinge er wie auf dem Präsentierteller über ihr. Nein, keine gute Idee. Aber wie kamen die beiden überhaupt in das Lager?

Das Versteck bestand aus kaum mehr als einer kleinen Höhlung in der Wand, am Eingang gerade groß genug, dass ein Walfelf, die ohnehin alle klein gebaut waren, im Eingang aufrecht stehen konnte. Einige dickere Wurzeln hingen herab, sodass man in der Höhlung recht blickdicht geschützt war. Schon allein wegen der Wurzeln war es Lucien kaum möglich, einen sicheren Schuss zu landen. Vielleicht, wenn Telaendril das Lager verließ? Nein, auch dann nicht. Dann wäre sie zwar für einen Augenblick ungeschützt, aber immer noch sehr weit weg und zudem ein bewegliches Ziel. Dumme Idee, das mit dem Erschießen vom anderen Ufer.

Zumindest das Rätsel, wie die beiden Waldelfen zum Lager kamen und es wieder verließen, war bald geklärt. Sie kletterten genauso, wie Lucien für einen Augenblick überlegt hatte, zu Telaendril vorzudringen. Es war gewagt, selbst aus der Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass nicht alle Wurzeln wirklich fest im Erdreich verankert waren. Aber die Elfen waren schnell. Flink huschten sie Hand über Hand die Wurzeln hinauf, als würden sie sich auf festem Boden bewegen. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

Lucien war mehr und mehr frustriert von seinem gegenwärtigen Auftrag. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, wie er aus sicherer Entfernung Telaendril ausschalten konnte. Er vertagte die weitere Lösungssuche auf den nächsten Morgen und brach seine Wache ab, als die Sonne dem Meer entgegen zu sinken begann.

Statt einem heißen Bad und einem Krug Bier erwartete ihn jedoch eine weitere unangenehme Überraschung in Kvatch: Malvins Kopf lag auf seinem Bett.

Erneut entfloh ihm ein Fluch und seine Hand fuhr zum Dolch an seinem Gürtel. Hinter ihm schnalzte jemand tadelnd mit der Zunge. Er fühlte etwas Kaltes im Nacken.

Ihm schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, während er merkte, wie seine Glieder sich versteiften, ja, seine Finger gar anfingen zu zittern. Sein Herz raste. War das etwa … Angst?

»Ich an Eurer Stelle würde das mit dem Dolch besser passen«, hörte er die Stimme einer jungen Frau. »Ich würde Euch ungern erschießen, da der Kopf meines Vaters meine Bewerbung war.«

»Bewerbung?« Lucien brachte das Wort kaum über die Lippen.

»Ja. Bewerbung.« Das Kalte an seinem Nacken, wahrscheinlich eine Pfeilspitze, verschwand. »Können wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht wie ein zivilisierter Mensch und eine ebenso zivilisierte Elfe unterhalten?«

Die Dinge nahmen eine ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche Wende. Sofort dachte Lucien an seine Rangerhöhung. Da Telaendril seinen Auftraggeber jedoch bereits eliminiert hatte, konnte er das wohl vergessen. Also nickte er. Jetzt war es auch egal, der Lohn war mit dem vorzeitigen Dahinscheiden des Auftraggebers dahin.

Telaendril, eine für elfische Verhältnisse recht hochgeschossene, dunkelblonde Frau in seinem Alter, trat in sein Gesichtsfeld. Sie trug die Kleidung eines Jägers, den Bogen hatte sie mit einem Pfeil an der Sehne in der Hand. »Ich wusste, was mein Vater vorhatte, aber ich spielte sein Spiel mit«, sagte sie. »Ich will Eurer Familie beitreten, aber ich bin nicht weltgewandt genug, um den genauen Aufnahmeritus zu kennen. Ich hoffe, der Kopf meines Vaters genügt.«

Lucien wusste nicht so recht, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Er wollte nicht als Idiot dastehen, aber sich einzugestehen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte, wusste er ebenso wenig. Andererseits: Hatte er nicht ohnehin überlegt, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft solche Talente wie Telaendril und ihren Vater gebrauchen könnte? Und jetzt bot sie sich ihnen freiwillig an …

»Ich ... Nun, ich bin dafür nicht derjenige, den Ihr sprechen müsst«, gestand er schließlich doch. »Aber ich könnte eventuell ein Treffen mit jemandem arrangieren, der die Autorität dazu besitzt.«

»Dann ist es nicht genug, jemanden einfach so umzubringen?«, wunderte sich die junge Elfe. »Aber Ihr seid doch die Dunkle Bruderschaft! Was muss ich machen?«

»So leicht ist das nicht«, erinnerte Lucien sie. »Seid in einer Woche am Osttor von Cheydinhal. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Dann trefft Ihr einen Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand. Wenn nicht, tja …« So genau wusste er das auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann den Auftrag zu Ende bringen, ob mit oder ohne Auftraggeber. Sithis verlangte nach Blut.

Aber hatte er das nicht mit Malvins Tod erhalten?

»Wo liegt Cheydinhal?«, fragte Telaendril.

Lucien seufzte. So hatte er sich das Ganze nicht vorgestellt. Kurzerhand überreichte er ihr seine Karte. »Da«, sagte er und deutete auf den entsprechenden Punkt auf dem Papier.

»Das merke ich mir. Ich werde da sein!«, versprach sie, und mit diesen Worten sprang sie aus dem Fenster und war verschwunden.

Lucien seufzte erneut und fasste sich an den Kopf. Sprecherin Drewani würde ihn köpfen!

Das erinnerte ihn wieder an Malvins Kopf, den die Elfe ihm serviert hatte. Telaendril musste ihn schon vor einer Weile abgeschlagen haben, denn als sie ihn auf das Bett gelegt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr allzu stark geblutet. Dennoch war das Laken besudelt. Lucien überlegte, ob das ein Problem für ihn darstellen konnte, wenn er ging. Der Wirt kannte sein Gesicht … Er könnte natürlich auch erzählen, dass er sich geschnitten hatte, die Blutmenge schien dafür realistisch. Den Kopf verschwinden zu lassen, wäre kein Problem. Er beschloss, es dabei zu belassen.

 

»Ich muss mit Sprecherin Drewani reden«, sagte Lucien sogleich, als er in die Zuflucht zurückkehrte.

»Kein ›Hallo, ich hatte Erfolg, ich werde bald zum Assassinen ernannt!‹?«, wunderte sich Vicente.

»Die Dinge entwickelten sich etwas … anders«, gestand Lucien. So ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei. Warum setzte er sein Ansehen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft für diese Elfe auf’s Spiel?

Vicente sah ihn fragend an, begleitete ihn aber zunächst wortlos zu Proximo, wo Lucien wie immer seinen Bericht abliefern sollte. Der Zufluchtsleiter erwartete ihn bereits.

»Erfolg oder nicht, es gibt Wein«, sagte er zur Begrüßung. Er hatte bereits für sie drei Kelche hingestellt. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten und er jedem von ihnen eingeschenkt hatte, gab Lucien seinen Bericht wieder.

»Malvin half mir in der Tat«, begann er. »Er traf mich in der Herberge, die ich mir erwählt hatte, und gab einige Hinweise, wie ich seine Tochter töten konnte. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass meine Schützenkünste dafür nicht ausreichten.«

»Wie? Sie lebt noch?«, wunderte sich Proximo. »Du enttäuscht mich, Junge!«

»Ja«, räumte Lucien ein. »Aber aus einem anderen Grund. Mir wäre mit Sicherheit schon etwas eingefallen, auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, mich doch an sie heranzuschleichen, auch wenn ich das gern vermieden hätte. Stattdessen ist sie mir aber entkommen und hat den Spieß umgedreht. Anscheinend hatte sie von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen und mir den Kopf ihres Vaters präsentiert. Als Aufnahmeprüfung in unsere Familie.«

»Ach was! Sag bloß!«, entfuhr es Vicente. »Und deswegen musst du also mit Sprecherin Drewani reden?«

»Genau. Ich habe schließlich nicht die Befugnis, solche Entscheidungen allein zu treffen.«

»Normalerweise trifft nicht einmal die Schwarze Hand solche Entscheidungen«, sagte Proximo, »sondern die Mutter der Nacht allein. Sie wispert ihrem Zuhörer die Namen zu, die wir erhalten, egal, ob neue Familienmitglieder oder neue Aufträge. Jemand hat das Schwarze Sakrament vollführt und zu Sithis gebetet, um ihm Telaendrils Leben anzubieten. Und nun soll sie Teil seiner Familie werden?«

»Sithis verlangt nach Blut, und Blut hat er bekommen«, warf Vicente nachdenklich ein. »Auch wenn es ihr Vater und nicht Telaendril war. Vielleicht … Aber das ist nur müßiges Herumphilosophieren. Das ist in der Tat etwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Sprecherin bedarf.«

»Ich habe Telaendril gesagt, dass sie sich in drei Tagen am Osttor einfinden soll«, sagte Lucien.

»Drewani wird das bestimmt nicht lustig finden«, bemerkte Proximo. »Unsere geliebte, überkorrekte Drewani, die keinen Millimeter von der Norm abweicht. Du hast das verzapft, Lucien, du sollst ihr das beibringen.«

Lucien nickte. Damit hatte er ohnehin gerechnet.

»Mir macht aber noch etwas anderes zu schaffen«, fuhr Proximo fort. »Mir war bekannt, dass Telaendril und ihr Vater exzellente Jäger und Fährtenleser sind, aber dennoch haben sie dich viel zu leicht ausfindig machen können. Warum?«

Das war etwas, das Lucien den ganzen Weg zurück zur Zuflucht beschäftigt hatte. »Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte er schließlich.

Er wusste es, er wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen: Seine eigene Arroganz wäre ihm beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden, wäre Telaendril wirklich darauf aus gewesen, ihren Jäger zu erlegen.

Proximo kniff die Augen zusammen. »Du konntest noch nie gut flunkern«, sagte er mit einem warnenden Ton. »Aber gut. Wahrscheinlich weißt du sehr gut, wo dein Fehler lag. Arbeite daran, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert. Und wenn Telaendril wirklich ein Teil unserer Familie werden soll, weiß du ja gleich, wen du um Hilfe bitten kannst.«

»Na, ich bin ja gespannt, zu was die ganze Sache noch führt«, setzte Vicente das Schlusswort.

 

Lucien war nicht ganz wohl dabei, als er den Weg hinauf zu Festung Farragut ging. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wo der Geheimeingang war, da er wenig Lust hatte, sich durch ein altes, verfallenes Verließ zu kämpfen, in welchem die Wächter der Sprecherin jeden unerwünschten Eindringlich fernhielten – und dabei nicht zwischen Freund und Feind unterschieden. Sie würde schon nichts dagegen haben, wenn er diese Unannehmlichkeit vermied.

Seine Erinnerung war wohl doch nicht so gut, wie er dachte, denn er musste eine Weile suchen, ehe er den hohlen Baumstumpf gefunden hatte, in welchem sich die Falltür zu Drewanis Unterkunft befand. Ob sie überhaupt daheim war? Sie war ja so häufig unterwegs … Er klopfte höflich und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Als auch nach geraumer Zeit keine kam, beschloss er einzutreten. Die Falltür quietschte, als er sie öffnete und dann die Leiter hinabstieg. Es quietschte erneut, als er die Tür wieder hinter sich zuzog.

»Du weißt, dass ich zu tun habe, Cassius«, sagte Drewani abwesend aus einer Ecke ihrer Unterkunft ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

Als Lucien den Boden erreichte, sah er sich um. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch es war größtenteils alles so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Sprecherin stand in einer Ecke, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schien sich über ein Alchemielabor zu beugen.

»Ich soll Euch meine Grüße von Proximo ausrichten«, begrüßte Lucien sie.

Nun wandte sich die Dunkelelfe doch zu ihm um. Sie trug lediglich ihre Robe und hatte darauf verzichtet, ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze zu verbergen. »Lucien?«, wunderte sie sich. »Das letzte Mal, als du hier warst, hattest du großen Mist verzapft. Was ist es dieses Mal?«

»Ich erbitte Eure Hilfe in einem etwas besonderen Fall betreffend meinen letzten Auftrag.« Lucien hatte sich tausend verschiedene Sätze zurechtgelegt, wie er es der Sprecherin am besten beichtete. Schließlich hatte er sich für die geradlinige Version entschieden. Er wusste, dass Drewani ihre Zeit kostbar war und sie es nicht mochte, wenn man nicht auf den Punkt kam.

»Ist es betreffend der Waldelfen?«, fragte sie. »Mir kamen da bereits seltsame Dinge zu Ohren …«

Nicht gut … »Telaendril hat ihren Vater ermordet und erbittet Aufnahme in unsere Familie«, sagte Lucien und zog den Kopf ein.

Doch statt zu explodieren runzelte Drewani nur die Stirn. »Du wusstest, dass dir eine Rangerhöhung in Aussicht gestellt wurde, wenn du diesen Auftrag erfolgreich zu Ende bringst, und doch kam es so«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Das muss einen triftigen Grund haben.«

»Es … es ist mir ehrlich gesagt peinlich, aber sowohl Telaendril als auch Malvin fiel es leicht, mich ausfindig zu machen und mich zu überlisten«, gestand er, während ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. »Ich glaube, dass ihr Talent verschwendet wäre, hätte ich meinen Auftrag trotz des Todes des Auftraggebers zu Ende geführt. Und sie bot uns immerhin ein Leben an.«

»Du giltst als nicht gerade untalentiert«, sagte sie. »Wenn das stimmt, dann könntest du womöglich Recht haben. Und du kommst also zu mir, weil du willst, dass ich mir das ganze ansehe, richtig?“«

»Es wäre vermessen von mir, das zu wollen«, katzbuckelte er. »Aber … vielleicht schadet es ja nicht?«

»Ich muss dem Zuhörer eine Nachricht zukommen lassen«, sagte sie und wandte sich ab. »Das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden. Geh, Lucien, du hast deine Aufgabe erfüllt. Über eine Rangerhöhung denke ich nach, wenn diese Elfe ihren Wert unter Beweis gestellt hat.«

»Ich sagte ihr, sie solle in drei Tagen am Osttor der Stadt warten. Zu Mitternacht«, fügte er noch an.

»Es ist alles gesagt.« Sie nickte abwesend, während sie bereits auf ein Stück Papier schrieb. »Du kannst gehen, ich werde dich informieren, wenn es nötig sein sollte.«

Er verbeugte sich und ging auf demselben Weg, wie er hergekommen war.

Nun hieß es auf heißen Kohlen zu sitzen. So wirklich wohl war ihm nicht dabei, dass er den begehrten Rang des Assassinen wegen dieser vorwitzigen Elfe auf’s Spiel setzte, aber eine leise Stimme in ihm wisperte, dass es gut so war. Er redete sich ein, das Richtige getan zu haben. Immerhin hatte die Sprecherin ihn keinen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

Um sich die Zeit etwas zu verkürzen, begann er damit, seinen Auftrag von vorn bis hinten durchzugehen und seinen Fehler zu suchen. Er wollte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass ihn zwei Waldelfen so spielend überlistet haben wollten.

Er ging jeden einzelnen Moment des Auftrages duzendfach durch, drehte und wendete ihn und beleuchtete ihn von allen Seiten. Aber ihm wollte und wollte einfach nicht einfallen, was er hätte besser machen können. Wie hätte er auch wissen können, dass die Waldelfen die Straße beobachtet hatten?

Dann ging er die Sache schließlich aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive heran: der seines Zieles. Telaendril hatte gewusst, dass ihr jemand ans Leder wollte. War es für sie also naheliegend, dass dieser Jemand von Kvatch aus operieren und daher die Straße nehmen würde? Er war sich darüber nicht sicher, nahm es aber der Einfachheit halber an. Was also hatte ihn verraten? Malvin hatte gewusst, wer er war, noch bevor er das erste Mal auf den Elfen gestoßen war. Telaendril war vielleicht ihrem Vater heimlich gefolgt, so hatte auch sie es in Erfahrung bringen können. Aber ihr Vater? Lucien war sich sicher gewesen, dass seine Verkleidung perfekt gewesen war: einfache, abgeschlissene Kleidung, wenig sichtbares Gepäck und keine offenen Waffen. Selbst den Bogen hatte er als Wanderstock tarnen können.

»Als was hast du dich denn verkleidet?«, wollte Vicente wissen, als Lucien ihm von seinen Überlegungen erzählt hatte.

»Als einfacher Bauernjunge, der bei der Legion anheuern will«, sagte er.

»Mach es mir vor, vielleicht finden wir dann den Fehler«, bat der Vampir.

Also legte Lucien erneut seine Verkleidung an und lief auf Bitten Vicentes mehrmals durch den Hauptraum der Zuflucht. Vicente beäugte ihn kritisch.

»Die Verkleidung ist tadellos«, sagte er schließlich. »Aber irgendetwas muss es ja gewesen sein, hmm …« Er grübelte, während Lucien noch weiter vor ihm hin und her lief.

»Dein Gang!«, rief Vicente plötzlich aus. »Ja, das ist es!«

Lucien hielt inne und sah ihn fragend an. »Wie meint Ihr das?«, fragte er verwundert.

»Deine Art, dich zu bewegen«, wies Vicente ihn darauf hin, »sie ist sehr vorsichtig und bedacht. Als wärest du immer auf der Hut, sofort in Deckung zu gehen und dich zu verstecken. Das tun die meisten – außer Gogron, der trampelt einfach hinein und schlägt den Leuten die Schädel ein.«

»Und manchmal bringt er sie dann mit«, erinnerte Lucien.

»Und manchmal bringt er sie dann mit, ja.« Vicente verzog das Gesicht. »Aber egal. Das ist ganz typisch für Mitglieder unserer Familie«, fuhr er fort. »Viele machen das, und wir haben uns schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es uns gar nicht mehr auffällt. Aber wer darauf achtet, sieht den Unterschied. Du hast dich als Bauerntölpel ausgegeben, und für den unaufmerksamen Beobachter war deine Kleidung tadellos. Aber nicht für jemanden, der weiß, dass er verfolgt wird – und von wem. Daran müssen sie dich erkannt haben.«

Lucien erinnerte sich der Lektionen in Tarnung und Täuschung. Offenbar jedoch nicht genug. Nun fasste er sich an den Kopf. »So ein dummer Fehler«, sagte er und ärgerte sich über sich selbst.

So fand sie Sprecherin Arela Drewani. Sie widmete Lucien einen etwas verwunderten Blick ob seiner Verkleidung und des Aufmarsches im Hauptraum, den er veranstaltete, nahm es dann aber kommentarlos hin. Dann verschwand sie in Proximos Zimmer. Nur wenigen Minuten später kamen beide wieder. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Drewani, Proximo aber trat zu Lucien und Vicente.

»Tja, Glück gehabt, Junge«, sagte er zu Lucien und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Drewani hat deiner Elfe die Erlaubnis gegeben. Sie hat sie jetzt zu ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung geschickt, um zu sehen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt ist.«

»Also wird sie unsere neue Schwester?«, fragte Lucien.

»Sieht ganz danach aus«, bestätigte der Zufluchtsleiter. »Ich bin ja im höchsten Maße erstaunt, dass Sprecherin Drewani nicht aus der Haut gefahren ist. Was hast du ihr eigentlich gesagt?«

»Nur die Wahrheit, ganz unumwunden«, berichtete Lucien. »Sie wollte mir auch nicht den Kopf abschlagen oder mich wieder bei sich einkerkern. Ganz im Gegenteil war sie sogar sehr schnell davon überzeugt, dass mein Urteil nicht gänzlich verkehrt sei.«

»Sie hat auf dein Urteil gehört?« Proximo wirkte völlig erstaunt. »Vicente, das hat etwas zu bedeuten.«

»In der Tat!« Auch der Vampir zeigte sich erstaunt. »Warten wir ab, was das noch bringen wird.«

 

Proximo hatte auch die anderen Mitglieder über ihren Zuwachs unterrichtet und ihnen von Telaendril erzählt, was Drewani ihm berichtet hatte. Nur wenige Tage später stand die Elfe erfüllt von großen Erwartungen in ihrer Zuflucht. Nachdem sie jeden ganz höflich und sichtlich glücklich begrüßt hatte, überschüttete sie Lucien mit Dank – was ihr, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, einige giftige Blicke von Mirabelle einbrachte.

 »Ich habe einiges für Euch riskiert«, erinnerte Lucien sie. »Was ich tat, damit Ihr hier nun steht, war außerhalb meines Befugnisbereiches. Sprecherin Drewani macht meinen Aufstieg zum Assassinen davon abhängig, wie Ihr Euch in Eurer neuen Familie schlagt.«

»Ich werde Euch gewiss nicht enttäuschen, Meister Lachance«, versicherte ihm Telaendril. »Ich bin Euch zu Dank verpflichtet; ohne Euer Angebot hätte ich sicherlich früher oder später doch den Tod gefunden. Da werde ich Euch jetzt nicht so enttäuschen.«

Lucien winkte es ab und betonte, dass sie sich einfach nur bemühen sollte, das würde bereits genügen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Telaendril wirklich herausragende Fähigkeiten in der Heimlichkeit und dem Bogenschießen besaß. Wie Lucien bereits vermutet hatte, gehörte sie zu den Elfen, die sich damit brüsteten, einem Vogel im Flug das Auge auszuschießen. Sie machten die Probe auf’s Exempel, wohlgemerkt in einer windigen und bewölkten Nacht. Sie traf das Käuzchen. Wie sie das anstellte, war Lucien ein Rätsel.

Die Aufregung über diese kleine Sensation war groß. Sofort war dies Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins auf Tage hinaus, und jeder (mit Ausnahme Gogrons) belagerte Telaendril förmlich, um von ihr zu lernen. Der Ork begnügte sich mit der stillen Bewundererrolle im Hintergrund. Lucien wunderte sich einigermaßen darüber, da er sich nicht entsinnen konnte, jemals einen Ork einer Elfe gegenüber auch nur annähernd wohlgesonnen erlebt zu haben. Zugegeben, er hatte noch nicht viele Orks erlebt, aber man hörte die eine oder andere Geschichte.

So sehr sie auch von Telaendrils Fähigkeiten als Jägerin beeindruckt waren, perfekt war sie noch lange nicht. Wollte sie es bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft weit bringen, würde sie noch viel lernen müssen.

»Meine eigene Mutter hat mich nicht so sehr geliebt wie die Mutter der Nacht, und mein Vater wollte mich sogar umbringen, während Sithis mir ein neues Leben bot«, sagte sie. »Ich werde sie gewiss nicht enttäuschen. Und eines Tages, wenn ich Sprecherin bin, werde ich unserer Unheiligen Ziehmutter in ihr wunderschönes Antlitz blicken können.«

»Werdet erst einmal Schlächter«, dämpfte Lucien ihren Enthusiasmus während ihrer ersten Alchemiestunde bei ihm. »Also, mischt mir ein Gift.«

Er hatte von Babette nicht nur das Brauen von Tränken und Giften gelernt, sondern auch das Unterrichten.

Telaendril erwies sich als äußerst lernwillige Schülerin, die das Wissen förmlich in sich aufsog. Abseits des Jagdgeschäfts waren ihre Fähigkeiten jedoch allenfalls als mittelprächtig zu bezeichnen. Auch wenn sie rasch alle Formeln herunterbeten konnte, die Lucien ihr präsentierte, fiel ihr die praktische Anwendung schwer. Ganz erstaunlicherweise erwies sie sich als recht tollpatschig, etwas, das Lucien von einer so unglaublich begabten Bogenschützin nicht erwartet hätte. Es war, als wäre sie wie ausgewechselt, wenn sie nicht auf der Pirsch war.

Während Gogrons Talente vor allem in roher Gewalt lagen, war Telaendril formbarer. Sie war bereit, auch andere Arten des Kampfes zu erlernen, um ihre Opfer auf vielfältigere Weise zu ermorden als einem Pfeil im Auge. Anders als Gogron erwies sie sich auch als lernfähiger; bei Gogron hatten sie sehr schnell aufgegeben, ihm den Umgang mit dem Bogen beizubringen. Er bevorzugte große schwere Waffen, die brachialen Schaden anrichteten, wenn er mit aller Kraft und laut brüllend auf seine Opfer zu stürmte.

Telaendril hingegen war durchaus willens, unter anderem auch den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu erlernen. Auch wenn es bei ihr nicht vollends vergebens war, erwies es sich dennoch als mühselig. Lucien mühte sich ab, ihr auch nur die Grundhaltungen des Kampfes in ihren blonden Schädel einzutrichtern. Sie war zu sehr Schützin, als dass es ihr leicht fiele, sich davon zu lösen und Platz für Neues zu machen.

»Ich glaube, sie ist irgendwie komisch im Kopf«, sagte Lucien eines Abends, als er mit Vicente zusammen saß und sie über ihre neueste Schülerin sprachen. »Ich meine, so schwer kann das doch wirklich nicht sein, oder?«

»Geduld, Lucien«, mahnte Vicente ihn freundlich. »Jeder ist halt anders, und manche lernen schneller als andere.«

»Ihr wart doch dabei, als Ihr Euch mit Gogron duelliertet«, erinnerte Lucien ihn; sich mit dem Ork einen Zweikampf zu liefern, war eine von Vicentes liebsten Freizeitbeschäftigungen, wenn auch wenn er bei seinen Aufträgen lieber auf Heimlichkeit setzte, schwang er dennoch selbst bevorzugt die Claymore.

»Ja, das war ich«, bestätigte Vicente. »Und auch mich wirkte sie nicht besonders begriffsstutzig. Nur unbeholfen ob der neuen Bewegungen, die sie einstudieren muss. Geduld, Lucien. Du bekommst schon deine Rangerhöhung.«

Vicente kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Lucien grinste. »Geduld im Angesicht dieser Belohnung ist wohl nicht gerade meine Stärke.«

Vicente musste lachen. »Nein, ganz offensichtlich nicht. Aber ganz ehrlich: Drewani dir deinen neuen Rang sicher verleihen. Telaendril besitzt erstaunliche Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen, und auch sonst ist sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.«

Lucien musste sich nach diesem Gespräch nur wenige weitere Tage gedulden, als die Sprecherin erneut in die Zuflucht kam, um sich einen weiteren Eindruck von Telaendrils Fähigkeiten und dem, was sie bisher gelernt hatte, zu machen. Sie prüfte die Waldelfe den ganzen Tag, Telaendril schwitzte Blut und Wasser. Auch wenn sie abgesehen von ihren Schützenfertigkeiten noch weit hinter allen anderen zurückstand, schien die Sprecherin am Abend jedoch zufrieden zu sein.

»Lucien«, sagte sie, nachdem sie alle Mitglieder der Zuflucht zusammengerufen hatte, »du hattest das richtige Gespür, und auch wenn du deinen Auftrag nicht im eigentlichen Sinne erfüllt hast, sollst du den versprochenen Lohn erhalten, Assassine.«

Lucien platze beinahe vor Stolz.


	25. Frisches Blut für die Zuflucht

Lucien probierte im Laufe der Zeit viele Bartmoden aus. So wirklich konnte er sich mit dem Gestrüpp in seinem Gesicht nicht anfreunden. Also ließ er es schließlich bleiben und entschied sich für ein bartloses Äußeres. Vicente meinte außerdem, dass ihm das ohnehin besser stünde.

Nur wenige erreichten den Rang eines Assassinen und hatten zudem noch die Aussichten, es noch weiter zu bringen. Zudem bemerkte Lucien, dass Sprecherin Drewani mittlerweile einiges auf ihn zu geben schien. Dass er, statt Telaendril trotz des Todes des Auftraggebers nicht dennoch umgebracht hatte, sondern stattdessen ihr Potenzial und ihren Wert für ihre Familie erkannt hatte, schien ihr sehr imponiert zu haben.

Es schien Lucien sogar, dass sie ihn gezielt förderte. Immer wieder trug sie Aufträge an Proximo heran, von denen sie wünschte, dass Lucien sie ausführte und kein anderer.

»Junge, es ist offiziell: Du bist zu Großem bestimmt«, sagte der Zufluchtsleiter irgendwann.

»Ich glaube, ihn noch ›Junge‹ zu nennen, ist nicht mehr wirklich angemessen», warf Vicente ein.

Proximo winkte ab. »Ach, ich darf das.«

Lucien war es egal. Er war jetzt nun ein Assassine, und allein das hatte ihm erheblichen Respekt bei seinen Dunklen Brüdern und Schwestern beschert. Da verzieh er dem Alten gern seine kleinen Macken.

Nach ihrem kurzweiligen Niedergang begann die Zuflucht nun wieder aufzublühen. Es schien sogar, dass sie sich zu Sprecherin Drewanis bevorzugter Zuflucht entwickelte, denn sie schien immer noch bemüht, neue Talente für die Zuflucht zu finden, obgleich sie wieder eine ganz annehmbare Stärke besaßen.

Mirabelle war mittlerweile selbst zum Eliminator aufgestiegen. M‘raaj-Dar hatte sich aufgrund langer und intensiver Studien und der Hilfe von Drewanis Büchern (und dem einen oder anderen Einbruch in der Magiergilde) zu einem respektablen Kampfmagier und Alchemisten gebildet und war ein würdiger Nachfolger Caelwens – wenn auch noch immer so unsympathisch wie am ersten Tag. Telaendril machte entgegen Luciens anfänglichen Befürchtungen gute Fortschritte und war bereits am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung ein respektables Mitglied der Zuflucht. Gogron war zufrieden damit, dass er es wahrscheinlich nie über den Rang eines Schlächters hinaus schaffen würde, aber er meinte, das würde doch ganz gut zu ihm passen, da er so oder so lieber mit brachialer Gewalt statt mit Fingerspitzengefühl vorging. Auch Lucien, Proximo und Vicente waren nicht zu vergessen.

Lucien begann sich jedoch allmählich Sorgen um den alternden Zufluchtsleiter zu machen. Er wirkte zusehends verbitterter im Angesicht der Erfolge der jungen Familienmitglieder, während er kaum noch die Zuflucht verließ, um selbst Aufträge auszuführen. Seit seinen schweren Verletzungen in der Kaiserstadt war dies kaum noch vorgekommen, und wenn, dann beklagte er sich, dass er sich unter Wert verkaufen müsse. Lucien wusste jedoch, dass Proximo bei weitem nicht mehr das leisten konnte wie vor über zehn Jahren, als er in die Zuflucht gekommen war.

Eines Tages wartete Drewani ihnen mit einer Überraschung auf. Ein neues Mitglied würde in den Schoß der Familie heimkehren, kündigte sie an. Mathieu Bellamont hieße der Junge und habe sich mit dem Blut seines Vaters die Heimkehr in seine Familie erkauft.

Bellamont … Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Lucien wieder einfiel, woher er diesen Namen kannte.

»Ich hatte einmal einen Auftrag mit dem Namen Anna Bellamont«, stellte er fest. »Ist er etwa mit ihr verwand?«

»Ihr habt es erfasst, Lachance.« Selbst die Sprecherin redete ihn nun respektvoller an. »Er ist ihr Sohn und war wahrscheinlich seines Vaters überdrüssig geworden. Nach Eurem Mord an der Matrone war das Haus Bellamont vollends im Niedergang begriffen und war zerfallen. In den letzten Jahren hatte der Vater mit den jüngsten Kindern in Armut gelebt und war dem Alkohol verfallen – und Skooma, wie man hörte. Kein besonders beeindruckender Mord des Jungen, aber die Mutter der Nacht ist dennoch der Ansicht, dass er ein würdiges Mitglied der Familie sei. Angeblich sei er sehr vielversprechend. Er wirkte auch sehr ambitioniert, als ich ihn auf seinen ersten Auftrag schickte. Er sollte in wenigen Tagen hier eintreffen.«

Lucien kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er auf den Jungen gespannt war. Nach dem, woran er sich an seinen damaligen Auftrag erinnern konnte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass irgendwer aus der Familie noch irgendetwas mit der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu schaffen haben wollte, das über Rache und Hass hinausging. Ihnen beitreten zu wollen, war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.

Wie Sprecherin Drewani angekündigt hatte, traf Mathieu wenige Tage später bei ihnen ein, ein Knabe kaum älter als Lucien damals, als er selbst das erste Mal die Zuflucht betreten hatte. Er wirkte verwildert, die Augen leer und die Wangen hohl. Ihm musste es wahrlich übel ergangen sein.

»Na, ehe wir mit dir etwas anfangen können«, müssen wir dir etwas Speck anfüttern«, stellte Proximo fest. »Danach wird Lucien Lachance für dich verantwortlich sein und deine grundlegende Ausbildung beginnen. Mal sehen, aus was für einem Holz du geschnitzt bist.« Er klopfte dem mageren Jungen auf die Schulter, etwas, das er wohl besser nicht ganz so schwungvoll getan hätte, denn er riss Mathieu beinahe von den Füßen.

Lucien als eines der erfahrensten Mitglieder nahm sich nun also Mathieus an. Ehe er den Jungen auch nur einen Finger krümmen ließ, nahm er ihn in die Wohnquartiere mit und fütterte ihn zunächst ordentlich durch. Ein wenig fühlte er sich an seine ersten Tage in der Zuflucht zurückversetzt. Auch er musste damals wohl so verlottert ausgesehen haben, als er in der Zuflucht angekommen war. Doch er war ebenso dankbar wie der Junge jetzt gewesen.

Schweigend verschlang Mathieu alles, als Lucien ihm hinstellte.

»Meine Güte, passt in dich viel hinein«, stellte er irgendwann fest. »Hier, probier‘ einmal das hier.«

Er nahm einen Krug aus dem Regal und gab etwas verwässerten Honigmet hinein. Tshonashap, der mittlerweile in Skyrim eine neue Heimat gefunden hatte, schickte gelegentlich ein paar Präsente an die alte Heimat in Cheydinhal. Valdimar packte manchmal etwas hinzu, üblicherweise selbstgebrauten Met. Damit Lucien sie nicht vergaß, schrieb er dazu.

Mathieu sah ihn irritiert an, als Lucien ihm den Krug hinstellte. Dann nahm er zögernd das Gefäß und schnupperte daran.

»Was ist das?«, fragte er. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucien ihn überhaupt sprechen hörte. Seine Stimme war zart und vorsichtig, als sei er stets auf der Hut vor dem nächsten Übel. Ihm musste es wahrlich schlecht unter seinem Vater ergangen sein.

»Met.« Lucien lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. »Von einem Freund. Er braut wirklich guten Met. Probiere einmal.«

So ganz schien der Junge dem Gesöff nicht zu trauen. Er nippte zaghaft daran und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Rasch warf er einen Blick zu Lucien, trankt dann aber auch den restlichen Met aus, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass er definitiv nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach. Tapfer stellte er den Krug ab.

»Na ja, eines Tages wirst du noch auf den Geschmack kommen«, versprach Lucien ihm.

Während Mathieu sein Essen verdrückte, hielt Lucien ihm einen Vortrag über die Dunkle Bruderschaft.

»Sie ist nun deine neue Familie«, sagte er. »Sithis ist unser Fürchterlicher Vater und die Mutter der Nacht unsere unheilige Mutter. Dienst du ihnen gut, dann wirst du schnell ihre Liebe erfahren, und du wirst erkennen, wie großartig dies ist. Befolge nur treu die Fünf Gebote, denn sie sind es, die unseren Zusammenhalt sichern. Dies sind die Gebote. Lausche meinen Worten gut und verinnerliche sie, dann sie sind deine erste und grundlegendste Lektion:

Erstes Gebot. Entehre niemals die Mutter der Nacht. Verstößt du gegen dieses Gebot, erweckst du den Zorn von Sithis.

Zweites Gebot. Verrate niemals die Dunkle Bruderschaft und ihre Geheimnisse. Verstößt du gegen dieses Gebot, erweckst du den Zorn von Sithis.

Drittes Gebot. Verweigere niemals den Gehorsam oder stelle dich gegen den Befehl eines höherrangigen Mitglieds der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Verstößt du gegen dieses Gebot, erweckst du den Zorn von Sithis.

Viertes Gebot. Stehle nicht die Besitztümer eines Dunklen Bruders oder einer Dunklen Schwester. Verstößt du gegen dieses Gebot, erweckst du den Zorn von Sithis.

Fünftes Gebot. Töte niemals einen Dunklen Bruder oder eine Dunkle Schwester. Verstößt du gegen dieses Gebot, erweckst du den Zorn von Sithis.

Hast du das verstanden?«

Mathieu nickte und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Lucien fragte sich, was wohl gerade im Kopf des Jungen vor sich ging, denn sein Blick war undeutbar.

»Du kannst dich stolz schätzen, nun ein Teil unserer ruhmreichen Familie zu sein«, fuhr er schließlich fort. »Wer zu uns gehört, ist zu großen Taten bestimmt. Die unbescholtenen Bürger des Kaiserreiches verachten und sehen auf uns herab, doch sie fürchten unsere Macht.

Als ich zur Familie kam, war ich kaum jünger als du, eine dreckige Straßenratte aus der Gosse der Kaiserstadt. Im Schoß meiner Familie habe ich ein neues, besseres Leben gefunden. Auch dir ist diese Chance vergönnt. Wisse sie zu schätzen und zu ehren, denn nicht jeder ist würdig genug, Sithis zu dienen und seinen Ruhm zu mehren.«

Mathieus Blick blieb unverändert, während er an seinem Brot kaute. Lucien überlegte, ob er den Jungen überforderte und er noch gar nicht aufnahmebereit war für das, was er ihm sagte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich an seine ersten Tage in der Zuflucht zu erinnern, zu lange war es her und zu viel war seitdem passiert. Hatte er wirklich jemals in der Gosse gelebt? Er beschloss, es für‘s Erste gut sein zu lassen und dem Jungen Zeit zu geben, all die neuen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

Schon am nächsten Tag stand Mathieu bei Lucien auf der Matte und erwartete seine ersten Übungen. Lucien war zugegebener Maßen positiv überrascht über den Eifer des Frischlings.

»Wenn du so begierig darauf bist zu lernen, will ich dich nicht aufhalten«, sagte er. »Aber wir lassen es langsam angehen. Eine ordentliche Mahlzeit wischt nicht die Jahre der Armut hinfort.«

Lucien musste feststellen, dass er den Jungen mochte, wahrscheinlich, weil er ihn an sich selbst erinnerte. Er würde ebenfalls bald feststellen, dass Mathieu das Potenzial hatte, selbst ihn zu überflügeln.

Sie begannen es ruhig, eher spielerisch denn wirklich ernst. Lucien hatte die Befürchtung, dass, wenn sie gleich in die Vollen gingen würden, wie sie es sonst mit Neulingen machten, er Mathieu überfordern könnte. Der Junge war noch immer schwach und unterernährt und daran würde sich so schnell nichts ändern. Etwas vorsichtige Bewegung könnte aber sicher nicht schaden.

Sie begannen mit dem Dolch, einer einfachen aber wirkungsvollen Waffe. Schnelle Erfolge, so klein sie auch sein mochten, würden Mathieu sicherlich beflügeln, dachte sich Lucien. Es war tatsächlich so. Der Junge war mit Feuereifer dabei und lief Gefahr sich zu übernehmen, hätte sein Mentor ihn nicht gezügelt.

Lucien erkannte schnell, dass Mathieu anders als Mirabelle ihrer Zeit nicht deswegen einen so großen Eifer an den Tag legte, um ihn zu beeindrucken, sondern tatsächlich um des persönlichen Erfolgs willen. Er lernte, wie sie stets allen Neulingen gepredigt hatten, in der Tat für sich und schien von Anfang an gewillt, es eines Tages weit zu bringen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Lucien kam nicht umhin, ein wenig stolz auf seinen neuen Schützling zu sein.

Da Mathieu schnell verstanden hatte, wie man mit einem Dolch umging, und auch bald die Bewegungen verinnerlicht hatte, er aber immer noch nicht ganz im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war, schickte Lucien ihn zunächst zu Vicente. Dort sollte er die Geschichte und Politik des Kaiserreiches lernen sowie alles weitere Handwerk, das ein Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft beherrschen musste und bei dem weder Gifte noch Waffen nötig waren.

Auch Vicente schien sichtlich Vergnügen an dem vielversprechenden Jungen zu finden. Er hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, ihn verkleidet nach Cheydinhal zu schicken und die Taschen der Leute auszuräumen. Mathieu förderte dabei einige interessante Dinge zu Tage. Er stahl nur selten Geld, dafür aber allerhand anderer Dinge, die die Leute so in ihren Taschen hatten. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schien er dabei eine Vorliebe für magische Ringe zu haben. Bald hatten sie eine passable Sammlung magischer Gegenstände in der Zuflucht, davon das meiste Tand. Einige Schmuckstücke waren jedoch dabei, die interessante Verzauberungen bereithielten.

»Der Junge ist ein Goldesel«, kommentierte Proximo. »Das ganze Zeug können wir wunderbar als Bonus auf unsere Aufträge drauflegen.«

»Das ist gemein«, scherzte Lucien. »Ihr lagert das Zeug die ganze Zeit bei Euch und unter unserer Nase, und wir müssen schuften, um es benutzen zu dürfen.«

»Das Leben ist nicht gerecht, Lucien.« Proximo grinste frech. »Vielleicht überlege ich mir für dich eine Vergünstigung, da du immerhin schon wieder ein Frischblut an der Backe hast.«

»Gebt lieber dem Frischblut etwas davon ab, das hat all das herangeschafft«, erinnerte Lucien ihn.

Nachdem Mathieu wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war, legte er so richtig los. Seine Lehrer konnten seinen Wissensdurst kaum stillen, so lernbegierig war er. Lucien war im höchsten Maße erstaunt, so großes Talent bei diesem Jungen zu entdecken, und beinahe hätte er es bedauert, dass er nicht schon etliche Jahre bei ihnen war, damit sie sein Potenzial voll erkennen konnten. Ja, Geduld war wirklich nicht seine Stärke, in diesem Fall war er aber vor allem neugierig, was die Zukunft für Mathieu Bellamont bereithielt.

Der Junge war von stiller, einzelgängerischer Natur. Er konzentrierte sich vor allem auf sein eigenes Studium und kümmerte sich wenig um die Belange der anderen Zufluchtsmitglieder. Er schien auch nur wenige Ambitionen zu haben, mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen zu sein. Das wäre in der Zuflucht ohnehin schwierig zu bewerkstelligen gewesen, aber wenn Markttag war und Lucien ihm ein wenig Spaß auf dem Markt gönnen wollte, zeigte Mathieu weder Interesse an den Spielen der anderen Kinder, die durch die Straßen tollten, noch an sonstigen Attraktionen, die es auf den Märkten zu bewundern gab.

»Ich weiß, er wird häufig mit mir verglichen«, sagte er daher eines Tages zu Vicente. »Aber ein wenig Sorgen mache ich mir schon. Selbst ich war in dem Alter nicht so sehr auf meine Ausbildung fixiert.«

»Du hattest in den Alter allerdings auch nicht unbedingt das typische Verhalten für einen Jungen deines Alters gezeigt«, erinnerte ihn Vicente.

»Das stimmt schon«, räumte Lucien nach einer kleinen Weile ein. »Aber dennoch …« Er seufzte. »So ganz schlau werde ich dennoch nicht aus ihm. Er ist wie besessen davon, möglichst schon morgen der perfekte Mörder zu sein, besser noch als der Rest von uns. Gleichzeitig ist er so kühl und distanziert. Ich glaube nicht, dass das normal sein kann.«

»Warte es erst einmal ab, vielleicht taut er ja noch auf«, sagte Vicente. Nach einer kleinen Pause räumte er jedoch ein: »Dass er lieber auf Abstand geht, ist mir allerdings auch aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht ist es einfach seine Art. Es soll immerhin Leute geben, die mit familiärer Nähe nicht so viel anfangen können. Vielleicht gehört er ja dazu.«

Lucien nickte. Er wollte es glauben. »Aber eines erstaunt mich von Anfang an«, wechselte er das Thema. »Als ich seine Mutter ermordete, muss er um die sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein. Danach verfiel sein Vater endgültig dem Suff und mit der Familie war es aus. Inwiefern prägt das ein Kind, das bis dahin in halbwegs behüteten Verhältnissen aufwuchs?«

»Viel interessanter ist die Frage: Weiß er, wer seine Mutter ermordete?«, korrigierte Vicente. »Ein wenig ist es schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass der Mörder seiner Mutter ihn jetzt selbst zu einem eiskalten Mörder ausbildet, findest du nicht auch?«

»Ich glaube zumindest, dass er weiß, dass die Dunkle Bruderschaft den Mord ausführte«, sinnierte Lucien. »Ich erinnere mich an ein Streitgespräch seiner Eltern – und ohnehin war es Stadtgespräch in ganz Anvil. Kinder sind pfiffig, und Mathieu ohnehin sehr aufmerksam. Das wird ihm garantiert nicht entgangen sein. Die meisten reagieren auf so etwas mit Rachegelüsten und Hass auf uns. Dass es sie stattdessen bewegt, uns beitreten zu wollen, davon hörte ich auch noch nichts.«

»Dann muss seine Liebe zu seiner Mutter ja nicht sonderlich groß gewesen sein.« Vicente grinste. »Sollen wir lieber froh sein, dass er erkannte, wer die bessere Familie für ihn ist. Aber sag mal, Lucien, hast du jemals mehr über deine Eltern herausgefunden? Wo wir schon über Mütter reden ...«

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nie nachgeforscht«, gestand er. »Es interessierte mich auch nie. Sithis ist mein Vater und die Mutter der Nacht meine Mutter. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss. Hurenböcke gibt es in der Kaiserstadt genug, und wahrscheinlich ist meine leibliche Mutter schon längst krepiert, entweder an einer Krankheit oder an einer Überdosis Skooma; die Hafennutten sind elende Kreaturen.«

»Nun ja, sollen wir also auch für dich froh sein, dass du zu uns gefunden hast.« Vicente lächelte, und Stolz schien aus seinen Augen. »Aus dir ist immerhin in den elf Jahren, die du bei uns bist, allerhand geworden.«

»Und ich werde ganz bestimmt jetzt nicht aufhören«, versicherte Lucien.

Mathieu war der vielversprechendste Novize, den sie seit Lucien und Caius hatten, vielleicht sogar vielversprechender als sie. Selbst die Sprecherin verfolgte nach einer Weile seine Fortschritte mit wachsendem Interesse. Es war seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass jemand seine Grundlagenausbildung in weniger als einem Jahr abschloss, doch Mathieu gelang dieses Kunststück. Es war Lucien ein Rätsel, denn an sein Jahr des Jammers konnte er sich noch hervorragend erinnern, vor allem deswegen, weil das enorm harte Lernpensum sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte. Wie man das noch einmal steigern konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Doch Mathieu schaffte es, und er meisterte auch seinen ersten selbstständigen Auftrag mit einer Glanzleistung. Ihm wurde alsbald eine natürliche Begabung für sein Handwerk bescheinigt.

Gerade als Mathieu im Begriff war, seine grundlegende Ausbildung schon um gut anderthalb Monate früher zu beenden, kam Sprecherin mit der frohen Kunde zu ihnen in die Zuflucht, dass sie bald weiteren Zuwachs bekommen würde.

»Es handelt sich bei den beiden Frischlingen um ein argonisches Geschwisterpaar, Zwillinge, um genau zu sein«, eröffnete sie der versammelten Zuflucht. »Ocheeva und Teinaava heißen sie. Sie kommen direkt aus Schwarzmarsch, wo sie sich bereits in der Obhut der Schattenschuppen befunden hatten. Nun sind sie volljährig und sollen Sithis dienen. Lachance, ich will, dass Ihr ihre finale Ausbildung in Angriff nehmt. Eure letzten Schüler haben großes Können bewiesen, daher erachte ich Euch als der geeignete Lehrer für die Schattenschuppen. Gebt gut auf sie Acht; Schattenschuppen werden in Argonia hoch geschätzt und es würde auf uns zurückfallen, wenn diese beiden in unserer Obhut missraten würden.«

Lucien verbeugte sich, denn er erkannte die Ehre, die ihm zuteilwurde. »Ich werde Euch gewiss nicht enttäuschen«, versicherte er. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz, dass sein Wort mittlerweile Gewicht hatte in der Zuflucht.

Ocheeva und Teinaava trafen etwa eine Woche später bei ihnen ein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie gerade erst erwachsen geworden waren. Wie es Brauch bei den Schattenschuppen war, bedeutete dies nun für sie, dass sie Ihre Ausbildung in der Obhut der Dunklen Bruderschaft beenden würden.

Lucien hatte die Zeit genutzt, sich über die Gebräuche und Gepflogenheiten der Schattenschuppen zu informieren und sich mit ihnen vertraut zu machen. Dennoch beschloss er, die ersten Tage dazu zu nutzen die beiden Argonier auf Herz und Nieren zu testen.

Ein wenig taten sie ihm leid, da sie von allen stets mit Mathieu verglichen wurden. Auch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, gerade er nicht, der Mentor des jungen, vielversprechenden Talentes.

Es schien aber so, als hätten die Geschwister kein großes Problem damit. Sie traten selbstsicher auf, sich dessen bewusst, was sie bereits konnten, und dass dies nicht gerade gering einzuschätzen war. Ein klein wenig überheblich waren sie ebenfalls, aber Lucien beschloss, ihnen das rasch wieder auszutreiben.

Trotzdem: Was sie bereits konnten, ließ sich sehen. Anders als die anderen Mitglieder der Dunklen Bruderschaft besaßen sie sehr viel theoretisches Vorwissen, das sie jedoch auch nach Jahren noch nicht in der Praxis angewendet hatten. Lucien merkte, dass sie nun, da sie bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft waren, darauf brannten, ihr erworbenes Wissen endlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie beide waren aber kühle Köpfe, die besonnen vorgingen und sich hervorragend in Geduld üben konnten. Eine Eigenschaft, die er sehr an ihnen schätzte.

Obgleich sie um einiges älter waren, versuchten sie zarte Bande zu Mathieu zu knüpfen, da sie wie er ebenfalls die Neulinge der Zuflucht waren und so etwas schon immer den Zusammenhalt gestärkt hatte. Mathieu zeigte sich davon jedoch herzlich wenig beeindruckt. Ganz im Gegenteil blockte er sogar jegliche Annäherungsversuche ab und blieb lieber für sich.

Lucien überlegte zunächst, ob er dem entgegenwirken sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Wer zur Dunklen Bruderschaft gehörte, hatte ganz unabhängig vom Alter seine Kindheit hinter sich gelassen. Mathieu war nun alt genug, solche Dinge für sich allein zu entscheiden. Wenn er meinte, dass er lieber für sich allein kämpfte, dann sei es halt so. So lange er sich an die Gebote hielt, konnte Lucien ihn ohnehin zu nichts anderem zwingen, wenn er es ihm nicht gerade befahl. Und dieser Gedanke widerstrebte ihm, er wollte seine hohe Position nicht auf diese Weise ausnutzen.

 

»Hey, Lucien, ist dir eigentlich das Gebandel zwischen Gogron und Telaendril aufgefallen?«, sagte Vicentes eines Abends bei ihrem abendlichen gemeinsamen Bier, das in den letzten Jahren zu ihrer Tradition geworden war. Sie fanden sich dazu stets in Vicentes Gemächern ein, und selbst der Vampir könnte sich Bier statt Blut.

Lucien machte große Augen. »Nein. Das müsst Ihr Euch einbilden«, widersprach er. »Ein Ork und eine Elfe, wo hat man das schon einmal gehört?«

»Noch nicht allzu oft, gewiss«, stimmte Vicente dem zu. »Aber wo die Liebe hinfällt, nicht wahr?«

»Das kann ich nicht glauben!«, wiederholte Lucien noch einmal.

»Na, dann schau einmal genau hin«, riet ihm Vicente. »Die Blicke, die die beiden sich zuwerfen, brennen heißer als die Ebenen von Oblivion, die Merunes Dagon beherrscht, ich sag‘s dir! Und du lässt die arme Mirabelle immer noch zappeln.«

Lucien schnaubte. »Das ist nicht mein Problem. Das geht seit Jahren so, dass sie mich hinter meinem Rücken anschmachtet. Wenn es sie glücklich macht, soll sie machen.«

»Und du gedenkst nicht, auch nur einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen? Junge Liebe ist doch immer so entzückend anzusehen!«, meinte Vicente.

»Ganz gewiss nicht!«, betonte Lucien. »Für solchen Firlefanz ist in Büchern Platz, nicht bei uns.«

»Also ein Romantiker ist an dir ganz gewiss nicht verloren gegangen«, bemerkte Vicente trocken. »Aber gut, dann eben das Geschäftliche. Wie machen sich die Argonier?«

Das war ein Thema, das Lucien ohnehin seit jeher lieber war. Dankbar stürzte er sich darauf. »Die Ausbildung der Schattenschuppen setzt andere Schwerpunkte als wir. Viel theoretischer und praxisferner. Ocheeva und Teinaava waren seit Jahren in der Ausbildung, ehe sie zu uns kamen, und durften ihre Fähigkeiten noch kein einziges Mal in der Praxis umsetzen. Jetzt, nachdem ich mir einen Eindruck von ihrem Können gemacht habe und ihnen gelegentlich etwas Feinkorrektur gab, bin ich eigentlich dafür, sie in einem Auftrag zu testen. Nur dann zeigt sich doch eigentlich, was sie wirklich können.«

Das Geschwisterpaar zeigte sich sehr dankbar, als Lucien auch Proximo von seiner Idee überzeugen konnte. Er bekam lediglich die Auflage, die beiden zu begleiten, da sie aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung bei den Schattenschuppen nur wenig auf die Praxis vorbereitet worden waren; das war der zweite Teil auf ihrem Weg zum Meuchelmörder, der Teil, den sie bei der Dunklen Bruderschaft absolvieren sollten.

Es war Lucien ein Hochgenuss, mit den beiden zu arbeiten. Sie hatten mitunter ungewöhnliche Lösungsvorschläge, die nicht immer auch tatsächlich umsetzbar waren, aber auch das gehörte zu ihrem Lernprozess. Die beiden waren aufmerksame Zuhörer und waren für jeden noch so winzigen Informationsfetzen dankbar, den Lucien ihnen präsentierte.

Bei ihrem ersten Auftrag, den sie unter der Aufsicht Luciens ausführten, zeigte sich, dass sein Vertrauen in sie nicht ungerechtfertigt gewesen war. Ihm selbst machte es Spaß, gemeinsam mit ihnen an dem Auftrag zu arbeiten und sich in ihre Denkweisen als Schattenschuppe einzufühlen. So war es nicht selten ein gegenseitiges Lernen, das ihm großes Vergnügen bereitete.

Erst Mirabelle Fani, dann Mathieu Bellamont und nun die Geschwister Ocheeva und Teinaava. Sie alle waren vielversprechende Schüler und talentierte Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ihre Ausbildung hatte Lucien mittlerweile viel Ruhm und Ansehen eingebracht, da sie unter seiner Obhut allesamt erblühten und zu geschätzten Mitgliedern ihrer Familie wurden. Er war stolz auf sie, das leugnete er auch gar nicht. Ein wenig betrachtete er ihre Erfolge als sein Werk, auch wenn er nie konkret hatte benennen können, was ihn zu einem anscheinend so guten Ausbilder machte.

»Du schaffst es, die jungen Leute zu begeistern und mitzureißen«, bemerkte Vicente einmal.

»Ich hatte lediglich gute Lehrer«, erwiderte er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln.

Auch Sprecherin Drewani lobte gelegentlich Luciens Werk. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass sie mit Lob ausgesprochen geizig umging, weshalb er das besonders hoch schätzen konnte.

Sowohl Mathieu als auch den argonischen Geschwistern waren ebenso vielversprechende Laufbahnen wie Lucien und Mirabelle beschienen. Sie brachten einen erfolgreichen Auftrag nach dem anderen herein und mehrten so den Ruhm der Zuflucht. Sie alle profitierten davon, der Erfolg strahlte auch auf sie ab.

Lediglich um Proximo war es nicht so gut bestellt. Die letzten Jahre hatten ihn verbitterter werden lassen, und mit offensichtlichem Neid in den Augen blicke er auf all die jungen Leute herab, mit denen er um keinen Preis mehr mithalten konnte. Noch immer erfüllte er seine Pflichten als Leiter der Zuflucht, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er bei weitem nicht mehr so viel Freude daran fand wie noch eine Dekade zuvor. Vicente redete in letzter Zeit viel mit ihm, doch auch er schien sich Sorgen um den gealterten Henker zu machen.

»Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut um ihn bestellt«, sagte er eines Abends bei ihren abendlichen Runden zu Lucien. »Das neue Blut in der Zuflucht, der Erfolg von Mathieu, Ocheeva und Teinaava … Irgendwie scheint ihm das nicht gut zu bekommen.«

Lucien war einigermaßen verwirrt; Vicente hatte noch nie bei ihm Rat gesucht, sonst war es eher umgekehrt.

»Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann …« Vicente seufzte. »Dabei ist er einer meiner engsten Freunde.«

»Sagt Ihr es mir«, erwiderte Lucien etwas hilflos. »Ihr seid älter als wir alle zusammen. Müsst Ihr Euch da nicht mit den Sorgen des Alters auskennen?«

Vicente lachte auf. »Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ein Vampir ist für so etwas denkbar ungeeignet. Es liegt schon viel zu lange zurück, als dass ich mich noch daran erinnern könnte, wie es war, ein Mensch zu sein.«

Sie verfielen in nachdenkliche Stille.

»Ich glaube, ihm macht es zu schaffen, dass er nicht mehr der Alte ist«, sagte Lucien. »Er kann nicht loslassen, dafür ist er schon viel zu lange in seiner Rolle. Sein Alter wäre vielleicht nicht einmal das allergrößte Problem, wären nicht seine alten Wunden, die ihn so sehr einschränken. Und ein wenig hat er sich in den letzten Jahren auch gehen lassen …«

»Und dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel.« Vicente wirkte niedergeschlagen. »Es ist schwer, wenn man unsterblich ist, unter Sterblichen zu leben. Besonders dann, wenn man nicht lernt, wie man Abschied nimmt. Die einzige Sache, die ich wohl nie lernen werde.«

Lucien legte ihm trostspendend eine Hand auf den Arm, wusste aber, dass es nur ein schwacher Trost war. Vielleicht wäre die einzige Sache, die Vicente helfen könnte, der Beistand Gleichartiger. Lucien wusste dass Vicentes Angebot von damals noch immer unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen stand. Sie hatten viele Jahre nicht mehr darüber geredet, doch Vicente wusste wahrscheinlich ohnehin, wie Luciens Antwort ausfallen würde. Nein, diesen Trost konnte er seinem väterlichen Mentor nicht spenden.

Nur wenige Tage später sorgte Proximo für einen kleinen Eklat. »Dieser Windbeutel Adamus Phillida tanzt uns schon viel zu lange auf der Nase herum!«, schimpfte er. »Stiehlt uns die Aufträge und macht ein Agieren in der Kaiserstadt nahezu unmöglich. Und er wiegelt die anderen Stadtfürsten auf, dasselbe mit ihrer Stadtwache zu tun. Er ruiniert uns! Ich setze dem ein für allemal ein Ende!«

»Cassius, seid Ihr irre geworden?«, konterte Vicente aufgebracht. »Niemand hat seit Jahren gewagt, einen größeren Auftrag in der Kaiserstadt auszuführen, geschweige denn, Phillida selbst anzugreifen. Denkt an das letzte Mal, als Ihr selbiges versucht hattet!«

»Ich bin also alt und gebrechlich, ist es das, was Ihr sagen wollt, alter Freund?«, knurrte Proximo.

Vicente mahnte sich offensichtlich zur Ruhe. »Nein. Vor allem will ich sagen, dass Phillida ein zu mächtiger Gegner ist, mit dem es momentan keiner allein aufnehmen kann«, sagte er. »Und ich bezweifle, dass Ihr die Schwarze Hand zu Hilfe bewegen könnt. Das riecht mir zu sehr nach persönlichem Rachefeldzug, und unser Geschäft floriert trotz seiner Interventionen hervorragend. Die Schwarze Hand wird Euch keine Hilfe zusichern.«

Proximo schien zu einer saftigen Antwort anzusetzen, besann sich dann aber noch einmal. »Ihr habt Recht«, sagte er schließlich ruhiger. »Ja, es ist ein persönlicher Feldzug. Aber lieber sterbe ich dabei, als dass ich hier weiter vor mich hin vegetiere und alt und tattrig werde.«

»Macht es nicht«, drang Vicente weiter auf ihn ein. »Wir brauchen Euch hier.«

»Und Ihr seid mein Nachfolger«, erwiderte Proximo sanft. »Nein, ich bin entbehrlich. Gönnt mir diese letzte Ehre.«

Lucien hatte dem Gespräch mit wachsender Sorge gelauscht, und ebenso verfolgte er Proximos Vorbereitungen. Er schien noch einmal förmlich aufzublühen, als er die Karten sichtete, seine Ausrüstung pflegte und Tränke und Gifte braute. Vergessen schienen die Jahre der Hinfälligkeit, seine Jugend schien eine Renaissance zu feiern. Doch niemandem war wohl, als er die Zuflucht verließ, um Phillida zu Sithis zu schicken. Sie warteten lange auf seine Rückkehr.

Sie warteten vergebens.


	26. Ein Neuanfang

»Cassius Proximo ist tot«, überbrachte Sprecherin Drewani schließlich doch die Nachricht, vor der sie sich alle gefürchtet hatten.

Grabesstille legte sich über die Zuflucht.

Lucien entglitten vor Entsetzen die Gesichtszüge. Ihm wurde die Kehle eng, und alles schwankte, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er musste sich abstützen, um nicht zu fallen. Bedrängten ihn da die Wände? Hatte sich nicht bereits die Grabplatte über ihre Grube gelegt?

  Die Stille wurde von einem lauten Schrei zerrissen. Vicente schrie sich all seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung aus dem Leib. Er holte weit aus und schmetterte seine Faust gegen eine der Säulen in der Haupthalle. Solche Kraft lag in dem Schlag, dass sich kleine Risse im Gestein bildeten. Der Vampir schien nicht einmal zu merken, dass er sich die Knöchel blutig geschlagen hatte.

Vicentes Ausbruch brach das Eis und plötzlich barsten all die Emotionen hervor. Die Zufluchtsmitglieder begannen wie wild durcheinander zu reden und zu klagen. Entsetzen und Trauer über ihren großen Verlust war allgegenwärtig. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis erste Spekulationen laut wurden. War es wirklich der Wille, Sithis zu dienen, der in einem fatalen Fehler geendet hatte? Oder war es gar Selbstmord aus Verzweiflung über den eigenen körperlichen Verfall?

»Verräter!«, brüllte Vicente und trat gegen einen Stuhl in der Sitzecke. Der Stuhl flog gegen die Wand und zerschellte. »Wie kann er unsere Freundschaft so verraten und feige davonlaufen? Wie kann er es wagen?! Soll er vor Sithis schmoren! Nach all den Jahren!« Seine Tirade endete in weiterem Brüllen und erneuten Schlägen gegen die Säule.

Die einzige, die Fassung im Angesicht der Katastrophe wahrte, war die Sprecherin. Gerade das schien Vicente erst so richtig fuchsig zu machen. Mit einem großen Satz war er bei ihr, packte sie am Kragen und hob schien scheinbar mühelos hoch.

»Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, so kalt zu sein?«, knurrte er und schüttelte die Elfe kräftig. »Ihr wart Cassius näher als wir alle. Und da interessiert Euch sein sinnloser Freitod kein bisschen?!«

Drewani blieb weiterhin gefasst, doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

»Sagt etwas!«, brüllte Vicente und schüttelte sie noch einmal.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lucien die Tränen in ihren Augen und ihre bebenden Lippen.

»Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt«, wisperte sie schließlich. »Ja, wir waren uns nahe. Doch waren wir unserem Fürchterlichen Vater stets näher. Meine persönlichen Befinden haben meinen Dienst nie behindert.« Ihre Stimme veränderte sich, eine Kälte kälter als der Frost Himmelsrands lag in ihr. »Und jetzt lasst mich los. Ihr lasst Euch gehen, Vicente.«

Das schien ihn tatsächlich wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Die lodernde Wut, die selbst Lucien für einen Augenblick das Fürchten gelehrt hatte, verschwand aus seinen Augen und wich Schock. Beinahe ließ er Drewani fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, als ihm bewusst zu werden schien, was er da getan hatte. Beschämt senkte er den Blick.

»Verzeiht mir, Sprecherin«, bat er leise, kaum hörbar.

»Es sei Euch verziehen, wenn Ihr Euch in Zukunft besser im Grifft habt«, sagte sie unterkühlt, während sie ihr Gewand richtete. »Die Zeit der Trauer sei der Zuflucht gewährt«, wandte sie sich an die Runde. »Doch lange soll dies nicht sein. Die Angelegenheit der Führung muss so bald als möglich geklärt werden. Geht nun und trauert, wie es Euch angemessen erscheint. Cassius war ein großartiger Mörder, wie es ihn so schnell kein zweites Mal geben wird. Er verdient diese Ehre.«

Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick auf Vicente wollte sie sich schon zum Gehen abwenden. Doch Lucien hielt sie auf.

»Sprecherin, bitte gewährt mir eine Frage«, sprach er sie an.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. »Sprecht.«

»Sagt ...« Er zögerte, die Worte auszusprechen. »Sagt, war es wirklich Selbstmord?«

  Für einen winzigen Moment zögerte sie. »Ja. Und auch wenn das Schwein Phillida immer noch nicht vor Sithis kniet, wird die Legion diese Tat nie vergessen, und sie wird ihr auf ewig ein Stachel im Fleisch sein. Doch nun entschuldigt mich. Ich benötige ein wenig Zeit für mich.« Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ das Gewicht ihrer bitteren Botschaft in der Zuflucht zurück.

 

Drewani ließ bedrückende Stille zurück. Auf Tage hinaus sprach niemand in der Zuflucht mehr, als nötig gewesen wäre. Es war, als hätten sie eine stumme Übereinkunft getroffen, ihren Kummer im Stillen auszutragen. Nur Vicente isolierte sich vollends vom Rest der Familie und suchte keinen Trost in der Nähe der anderen. Stattdessen schloss er sich in seinem Zimmer ein und wollte niemanden sehen, nicht einmal Lucien. Dieser bemerkte jedoch, dass auffallend viele Weinflaschen verschwanden. Er ahnte, wohin. Als wenige Tage später Gerüchte über einen mordenden Vampir in der Stadt umgingen, wusste er, dass es übel um seinen Mentor stand und er etwas unternehmen musste.

Vehement pochte er an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte noch einmal. Als auch dieses Mal keine Reaktion kam, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie verschlossen war.

»Vicente, ich weiß, dass Ihr da drinnen seid und mich hört«, sagte er daher und lauschte weiterhin auf irgendein Lebenszeichen. »Macht die Tür auf, oder ich trage Gogron auf, dass er sie mir einschlägt!«

  Für einen Augenblick antwortete ihm wieder nur Stille. Dann hörte er endlich schlurfende Schritte und das Klappern eines Schlüssels im Schloss. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt weit.

  Vicente lugte durch den Spalt. Auch wenn er aussah, als habe er erst in der vergangenen Nacht gut gespeist, wirkte er alles andere als gesund. Seine Augen waren eingefallen und rot gerädert. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, und sein Haar stand wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Seine Fahne war allzu deutlich.

Er musterte Lucien missbilligend. Dann seufzte er und sank noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen. »Ach, verdammt, du lässt ja doch nicht locker.«

»Ganz recht.« Ohne abzuwarten drängte Lucien sich an Vicente vorbei und in dessen Zimmer.

Es wirkte ebenso unordentlich wie sein Bewohner. Die zahlreichen leeren Weinflaschen verstärkten den Eindruck. Beachtete er ihre Menge, kam Lucien zu dem Schluss, dass Vicente quasi nur getrunken haben musste. Sein ungutes Gefühl verstärkte sich. Er wandte sich an Vicente.

»Das … nun … mir fehlen die Worte.« Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste in den Raum.

Vicente zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schlurfte zu seinem Tisch und goss sich weiteren Wein ein. Er musste sich dabei am Tisch abstützen.

»Gift hat keine tödliche Wirkung auf mich«, nuschelte er. »Zum besoffen Sein reicht‘s.«

  Er wollte schon den Kelch ansetzen, doch Lucien war schneller und schnappte ihn weg. »Ihr hört damit jetzt auf und hört mir zu«, sagte er in einem strengen Tonfall.

Vicente versuchte sich an einem mahnenden Blick, scheiterte jedoch und beließ es beim kindlich-Beleidigten.

»Nun seht Euch an!«, schimpfte Lucien. »Ihr seid mein Mentor, der Mentor vieler großartiger Assassinen. Und davon ist nichts mehr übrig als ein vom Alkohol zerfressenes Häufchen Elend. Erbärmlich!«

»Lucien, bitte …«

»Keine Ausflüchte!«, fuhr er dazwischen. »Euer Ausbruch Sprecherin Drewani gegenüber sei Euch verziehen. Aber das hier ist einfach nur erbärmlich! Ihr habt viele Generationen von Dunklen Geschwistern kommen und gehen sehen, da möchte man meinen, dass Ihr mit Verlust umgehen könnt. Doch nichts da!«

  Vicente sank immer mehr in sich zusammen. »Ich weiß«, wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Luciens Mauer bröckelte vollends. Ihm brach es das Herz, Vicente so sehen zu müssen, und er konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Er sank neben ihm auf die Knie und ergriff seine Hand.

»Wir brauchen Euch, Vicente«, sagte er eindringlich. »Ihr seid Proximos Nachfolger und müsst diese Zuflucht in Zeiten der Not leiten. _Ich_ brauche Euch jetzt.«

  Eine Weile sah Vicente ihn nur schweigend an. Dann raffte er sich sichtlich zusammen. »Na ja …«, sagte er fast schon zögerlich. »Wenn das so ist, will ich dem zumindest für den Moment nachkommen.«

  Lucien lächelte. »So gefallt Ihr mir schon besser.«

 

In der Zeit nach ihrem Verlust hatte sich ein Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit und Machtlosigkeit ausgebreitet. Sie alle hatten Vicente Valtieri stets als Stellvertreter Proximos akzeptiert. Dass gerade er sich so sehr von ihnen distanziert hatte, hatte sie noch hilfloser zurückgelassen. Plötzlich waren sie eine Zuflucht ohne Führung, eine Familie ohne Kopf. Niemand von ihnen konnte damit umgehen. Es war wie ein Fallen in einen bodenlosen Abgrund, ohne Halt und ohne Hoffnung, von starken, schützenden Armen aufgefangen zu werden.

  Da Vicente sich von ihnen distanzierte, hatten sie sich in ihrer Hilflosigkeit ein neues Leuchtfeuer in ihrer Not gesucht: Lucien Lachance. Es war ganz klammheimlich geschehen, doch dann hatten sie sich an ihn geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz.

  Es war ein befremdliches Empfinden für ihn, etwas, das sein Gefühl der Orientierungslosigkeit nach Proximos Tod noch verstärkte. Er war alsbald mit all dem heillos überfordert. Erst verlor er die Führung in seinem Leben, dann seinen Halt im Leben, seinen Mentor, und nun wurde er in eine Rolle gedrängt, die er nicht tragen konnte, nicht tragen wollte. Warum suchten seine Dunklen Geschwister bei ihm Halt in der Stunde der Not, wenn er selbst orientierungslos umherirrte? Welchen Halt konnte er selbst schon geben, wenn er ebenfalls ein Ertrinkender wie sie war?

  Erst als er in seiner Not Vicente wachrütteln konnte, verbesserte sich die Situation in der Zuflucht wieder etwas. Endlich fanden sie den ersehnten Halt und tauchten auf aus ihrem Pfuhl der verwirrenden Emotionen. Nun endlich konnten sie sich ordnen und ihre Trauer verarbeiten.

  Erst jetzt bemerkte Lucien, dass Mathieu der einzige war, der von Proximos Tod reichlich unbeeindruckt war und das Verhalten der anderen Zufluchtsmitglieder nur nachahmte, um nicht aus dem Rahmen zu fallen. Er wunderte sich über das Verhalten des Jungen, doch verschob er es auf später, sich damit zu befassen. Jetzt hatte er keinen Raum dafür.

  Das erneute Kommen der Sprecherin kündigte das Ende der Trauer an. Nun verlangte erneut die Pflicht nach ihnen. Drewani rief erneut alle im Hauptraum der Zuflucht zusammen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn es Dinge zu besprechen gab, die sie alle betrafen.

Drewani war so schön und kalt wie eh und je, und hätte Lucien nicht mit eigenen Augen ihre mühsame Beherrschtheit beim Überbringen der Todesbotschaft gesehen, er hätte spätestens jetzt geglaubt, dass der erste Mord dieser Frau der an ihren eigenen Emotionen gewesen war.

»Proximo ist tot und diese Zuflucht braucht eine neue Führung«, eröffnete sie. »Der Nachfolger der Zufluchtsleitung wäre seit jeher Vicente Valtieri gewesen. Daher frage ich Euch nun: Bleibt Ihr weiterhin bei Eurem Beschluss und lehnt diese Ehre ab?«

Dieser nickte fest. »So ist es.«

»Dann stehen wir erneut vor dem Problem einer geeigneten Führungsposition für die Zuflucht«, schloss Drewani. »Niemand hier außer Valtieri hat einen angemessenen Rang. Es gibt jedoch in anderen Zufluchten ein paar geeignete Henker, die fähig wären, die von Proximo hinterlassene Leere zu füllen.«

»Wir wollen keinen Fremden!«, rief Telaendril hinein. »Wenn wir nicht Meister Valtieri bekommen, wollen wir Meister Lachance oder niemanden!«

Lucien blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Mit großen Augen sah er zu der Elfe, und er wurde noch irritierter, als er bemerkte, wie die anderen auf Telaendrils Worte hin zustimmend nickte.

»Er ist ein Assassine, kein Henker, und besitzt daher keinen geeigneten Rang für diese Position«, gab Drewani zu denken.

Vicente trat vor. »Dann ernennt ihn zu einem Henker«, sagte er. »Ihr wisst so gut wie wir, dass er sich auch dieses Ranges als würdig erweisen wird.«

»I-ich glaube nicht, dass das eine kluge Idee ist«, würgte Lucien hervor, ehe alles zu spät war.

»Valtieri, Euer Vorschlag ist gewagt«, bemerkte Drewani. »Seinen Rang als Assassine hat er sich redlich verdient. Doch noch sehe ich keinen anderen Anlass, ihn zum Henker zu ernennen, als dass diese Zuflucht wieder eine Leitung hat. Und dafür gibt es andere geeignete Kandidaten.«

  In Luciens Kopf arbeitete es wie wild. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, den Rest seines Lebens als Assassine zu verbringen. Schon immer hatte er nach den Sternen greifen wollen. Nun waren sie in greifbarer Nähe, und plötzlich beschlich ihn Angst. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert, das sein Leben von Grund auf auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, dass er sich erst einmal neu ordnen musste, um wirklich damit umgehen zu können.

  Hatte sein Leben bei der Bruderschaft ihn vielleicht weich werden lassen?

Vicente unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. »Der Junge ist zu Großem geboren«, sagte er an Drewani gewandt. »Jeder wusste das von Anfang an. Er wird jetzt garantiert nicht aufhören wollen. Ruiniert ihm jetzt nicht die Gelegenheit seines Lebens.«

»Die Schwarze Hand wird nicht leicht zu überzeugen sein«, gab Drewani zu bedenken. »Ich werde diese Entscheidung vor ihr rechtfertigen müssen, und es muss eine sehr gute Rechtfertigung sein.«

»Sie steht vor Euch.« Vicente deutete auf Lucien. »Ihr kennt ihn ebenso gut wie ich und wisst, dass er Euch nicht enttäuschen wird. Außerdem will wirklich niemand hier einen Wildfremden.«

Vielleicht war er ja wirklich weich geworden und hatte sich zu sehr an das bequeme Leben in der Zuflucht gewöhnt, ging es Lucien durch den Kopf. Geregeltes Einkommen, Verpflegung, die nicht zu wünschen übrig ließ, sowie ein sauberes, sicheres Heim. Es war ein Leben, das einem Kind der Straße regelrecht luxuriös erschien.

Vicente hatte Recht: Er würde jetzt nicht aufhören. Schon immer hatte er in seinem tiefsten Inneren nach der Schwarzen Hand gegriffen. Nur hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell in seine Nähe rücken würde. Die Leitung einer Zuflucht war nur einen Schritt zu einem Teil der Schwarzen Hand entfernt.

Er war überrumpelt worden. Die Leitung einer Zuflucht brachte gänzlich andere Verantwortungen mit sich als der Posten eines Anführers einer Straßenbande. Plötzlich damit konfrontiert zu werden, hatte ihn verschreckt. Aber wer war er, dass er sich einer Herausforderung nicht stellte, um sie schlussendlich auch zu meistern? Nun bereute er es, dass er vorschnell Telaendrils Einwurf hatte abwenden wollen, und war froh, dass Vicente und Drewani ihn geflissentlich übergangen hatten.

Die Sprecherin wirkte unentschlossen, eine der seltenen Begebenheiten, in denen sie tatsächlich eine menschliche Reaktion zeigte. Anscheinend rang sie mit sich, wie sie in dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation handeln sollte.

Schließlich seufzte sie. »Anscheinend liegt der Konsens tatsächlich bei Lachance«, sagte sie schließlich. »Und ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach. Valtieri, Lachance, ich möchte ein privates Wort mich euch. Die anderen sollen ihrem Tagwerk nachgehen.«

Telaendril warf ihr noch einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, dann verbeugte sie sich und ging wie die anderen. Drewani schlug den Weg zu Proximos Gemächern ein, und Lucien und Vicente folgten ihr. Es folgte ein Moment der unangenehmen Stille, als sie eingetreten waren und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. Drewani ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und für einen winzigen Moment sanken ihre Schultern herab. Dann jedoch straffte sie sich und setzte sich an den Tisch. Lucien und Vicente taten es ihr nach.

»Jetzt, wo wir unter uns sich, möchte ich Euch mein …«, begann Vicente, doch wurde er brüsk von der Elfe unterbrochen.

»Sagt es nicht!« Sie machte eine wirsche Handbewegung. »Dafür ist hier kein Raum. Diese Angelegenheit ist von größter Dringlichkeit. Die Zuflucht braucht so bald als möglich einen neuen Leiter, persönliche Befindlichkeiten würden dies nur verhindern.«

»Sprecherin Drewani, wenn ich mir die Worte erlauben darf: Vielleicht seid Ihr manchmal zu hart mit Euch selbst«, warf Vicente.

»Umgekehrt könnte ich sagen, dass Ihr zu weich seid.« Und dann passierte etwas ganz Erstaunliches. Drewani lachte. Lucien wusste nicht wieso und weshalb, aber es war ein volles Lachen aus tiefster Brust.

»Da sitzen wir hier nun, ein Jungspund in unserer Mitte, und tauschen die Weisheiten der Alten aus, an die wir doch selbst nicht glauben! Wie die Waschweiber!«, rief sie aus. »Als gäbe es sonst nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt. Lachance, merkt Euch die Worte, die in diesem Raum gesprochen werden, vielleicht werden sie eines Tages wirklich für Euch relevant.«

Lucien war von der Situation einigermaßen verwirrt, aber er nickte. Sicher hatten sowohl sein Mentor als auch die Sprecherin Recht.

»Nun, Proximo hat sicherlich noch irgendwo seinen Weinvorrat«, sagte Vicente. »Da er dafür keinen Gebrauch mehr hat, wird er sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir eine Verwendung dafür finden.«

Er erhob sich und trat zu einem der Schränke, wo Proximo üblicherweise seinen Wein verstaut hielt. Nachdem er fündig wurde, stellte er jedem einen Kelch hin und schenkte ihnen ein.

»So lässt es sich viel besser über den Ernst des Lebens diskutieren«, sagte er mit einem wohligen Seufzer, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt und einen kräftigen Zug genossen hatte.

»Wirklich, Valtieri, Ihr wäret ein hervorragender Zufluchtsleiter«, bemerkte Drewani. »Ihr versteht es, die Leute auf andere, bessere Gedanken zu bringen, selbst wenn sie eine schwere Zeit durchleben müssen. Aber nun gut, es ist, wie es ist, und die einzige Option, die von dieser Zuflucht akzeptiert zu werden scheint, ist Lachance. Was uns wiederum in eine Zwickmühle bringt … Lachance, Ihr habt in dieser Angelegenheit noch kaum ein Wort gesprochen.«

Lucien legte sich seine Worte gut zurecht, da er nicht noch einmal voreilig sprechen wollte und sich womöglich etwas verbaute.

»Es wäre eine Ehre sondergleichen, ganz ohne Frage«, sagte er langsam. »Doch wäre ich nicht so anmaßend, in meiner derzeitigen Position danach zu verlangen. Doch wenn sie mir tatsächlich auferlegt werden sollte, hoffe ich, mich ihr als würdig zu erweisen.«

»Feine Worte«, sagte Drewani. »Versteht mein Zögern, Euch in diese Position zu versetzen, nicht falsch. Es ist auch meine persönliche Ansicht, dass Ihr durchaus dazu in der Lage seid, Euch dessen als würdig zu erweisen. Doch kenne ich Euch im Gegenzug zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Schwarzen Hand auch persönlich. Euer erstaunlicher Aufstieg in unseren Reihen vom ungeformten Straßenjungen zu einem unserer angesehensten Mitglieder mag für einen Außenstehenden nicht immer denselben Eindruck machen als für jene, die Euch auf Eurem Weg begleitet haben.«

Lucien nickte. »Ich verstehe das sehr gut«, sagte er. »Es erscheint auch mir manchmal unverschämt, dass ich in so wenigen Jahren so weit gekommen bin. Doch die Leiter ist noch lang.«

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Drewanis Gesicht. »Sagt mir: Wo seht Ihr Euch in einer Dekade?«

Lucien überlegte, ob er wirklich aussprechen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, oder ob es zu ambitioniert klang und ihn in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen würde. Schließlich entschied er sich doch dafür. KAls treuer Diener Sithis‘ und sein ergebener Handlanger. Nichts Geringeres als die Schwarze Hand war schon immer mein Ziel.«

Drewani nickte, als seien diese Worte genau die gewesen, die sie hatte hören wollen. »Und vielleicht wird das eines Tages tatsächlich Eure Realität. Ehrlich gesagt liebäugle ich seit einer gewissen Zeit tatsächlich mit Euch als meinem Stellvertreter. Aber das ist wirklich noch Zukunftsmusik, auch wenn ich denke, dass Ihr bald so weit seid, wirklich dafür in Frage zu kommen. Aber wir schweifen ab.«

Lucien musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Die Sprecherin meinte dies wirklich ernst? Das waren großartige Neuigkeiten! Wahrlich eine Ehre und eine Würdigung seines Talentes!

»Früher oder später hätte ich Euch wahrscheinlich ohnehin in die Position des Zufluchtsleiters versetzt«, setzte Drewani ihr eigentliches Thema fort. »Es spricht nicht fiel gegen das ›früher‹. Ihr habt die geistige Reife dafür erlangt, immerhin habt Ihr mittlerweile bewiesen, dass Ihr ein guter Mentor seid. Warum also nicht größer denken? Mein einziges Bedenken ist, dies auch den anderen Angehörigen der Schwarzen Hand klar machen zu können.«

»Lucien ist sich ganz eindeutig der Verantwortung bewusst, die ihm damit auferlegt werden würde«, warf Vicente ein. »Und wie Ihr bereits sagtet: Er besitz trotz seines jungen Alters auch die geistige Reife dafür. Vom Talent brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu sprechen, das erkennt jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat. Falls es Euch etwas nützt: Ihr könnt vor der Hand mein gutes Wort einlegen.«

Drewani schnaubte. »Pah! Von denen wollen doch alle schon längst Euch als Leiter sehen«, sagte sie. »Zumindest gilt genau deswegen Euer Wort durchaus etwas. Es wäre verschwendetes Talent, Lachance nicht weiter zu fördern und ihm Tür und Tor zu öffnen. Nun, da ich bestätigt sehen konnte, dass mein Vertrauen auch gerechtfertigt ist, gilt es nur noch, die letzte Hürde zu nehmen und die anderen Sprecher und den Zuhörer von diesem ungewöhnlichen Schritt zu überzeugen.«

»Es ehrt mich wirklich zutiefst, dass Ihr so große Hoffnungen auf mich setzt, Sprecherin Drewani und Meister Valtieri«, betonte Lucien eilig, um nicht undankbar zu wirken. »Es wäre mir eine unendliche Freude, wenn mir tatsächlich gestattet werden würde, Proximos Nachfolge antreten zu dürfen.«

»Manieren hat der Junge jedenfalls«, warf Vicente schmunzelnd ein. »Da hat ihm jemand sehr gut das ungehobelte Straßenkind ausgetrieben.«

Drewani schnaubte erneut. »Das Eigenlob habe ich gehört!«

 

Offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem, was Drewani von Lucien gehört hatte, verließ sie die Zuflucht, um sich mit der Schwarzen Hand in Verbindung zu setzen. Die Aufregung, dass vielleicht Lucien ihr neuer Zufluchtsleiter werden würde, dämpfte die Trauer der Familienmitglieder um Proximo ein wenig. Besonders Mirabelle schien ausgesprochen aufgeregt über diese Aussicht zu sein. Sogleich bedrängte sie Lucien und wollte von ihm erfahren, ob er seinen neuen Posten bereits angetreten hatte.

»Die Sprecherin hat mich nur mit der Ehre belegt, sich für mich einsetzen zu wollen, dass die Schwarze Hand mir dies auch wirklich zubilligt«, schwächte er ihren Enthusiasmus ab. »Noch ist nichts entschieden.«

Für die Zufluchtsmitglieder war es das jedoch anscheinend schon. Auch wenn er noch immer sein Bett in den Gemeinschaftsräumen bezog und weiterhin den Rang eines Assassinen bekleidete, wurde er anscheinend bereits als ihr neuer Leiter angesehen. Mirabelle hatte Telaendril für sich gewinnen können, um schon einmal vorsorglich Proximos Raum zu säubern und aufzuräumen, und Mathieu wurde kurzerhand zum Helfen verdonnert.

Lucien weigerte sich, bereits jetzt den Raum zu beziehen, aber es half nicht, die Euphorie der anderen zu dämpfen. Vicente riet ihm, auch nichts weiter dagegen zu unternehmen, da es sie vom Schmerz ihres Verlustes ablenkte und ihnen etwas Gutes gab, woran sie sich festhalten konnten.

Also ließ er es über sich ergehen. Sollte er wirklich den Posten als Leiter dieser Zuflucht erhalten, worauf er mittlerweile ernstlich hoffte, konnte er sich somit schon einmal einarbeiten. Es war eine recht ungewöhnliche Situation, in der sie sich befanden, wie er mittlerweile durch Vicente erfahren hatte. Ungewöhnlicher, als zunächst geglaubt.

In der Geschichte der Dunklen Bruderschaft kam es häufig vor, dass ein Zufluchtsleiter eines gewaltsamen Todes starb; tatsächlich war das die Regel. Üblicherweise war dann jedoch stets ein Stellvertreter zur Hand, der die frei gewordene Position einnahm. In ihrem Fall wäre das seit jeher Vicente Valtieri gewesen. Selbiger weigerte sich jedoch, weiter in den Rängen der Dunklen Bruderschaft aufzusteigen, da er außerordentliche Freude an der Ausbildung junger Rekruten hatte und dies nicht aufgeben wollte. So hatte er stets anderen den Vortritt gelassen, die Aufgabe des Leiters zu übernehmen. Üblicherweise war auch stets ein Mörder mit dem entsprechenden Rang zur Hand. Doch das war dieses Mal anders.

Jeder hier traute es Lucien zu, dass er trotz seines fehlenden Ranges und damit eigentlich der fehlenden Fähigkeiten der Aufgabe gewachsen sein. Doch noch musste auch die Schwarze Hand davon überzeugt werden. Jedenfalls war selbst Vicente der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass Lucien den Posten erhalten würde – wenn nicht in diesem Jahr, so dann irgendwann in der Zukunft. Und da an dem seiner Meinung nach nicht zu rütteln war, nahm er sich also kurzerhand Lucien erneut zur Brust und begann ihn zu lehren, was ein Zufluchtsleiter seiner Meinung nach wissen musste. Wissen konnte nie schaden, predigte er erneut.

Lucien war dankbar um die Lektionen, wenn auch nicht hauptsächlich der Lektionen wegen. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine Anfangszeit bei der Bruderschaft, eine Zeit, in der noch alles wild und neu und aufregend gewesen war und vor allem eines: besonders.

Oh ja, er trauerte Proximo nach, kaum minder als jeder andere in der Zuflucht. Proximo war ihr aller Vorbild gewesen, ihre Stütze im Sturm und das Licht in der Dunkelheit. Er hatte stets Rat gewusst und war so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für sie alle gewesen. Sein Tod hatte sie getroffen und tiefe Wunden gerissen – umso mehr, da sie sich sicher waren, dass es Selbstmord gewesen war. Dass sie am Ende nicht hatten zurückgeben können, was er ihnen gegeben hatte …

Nun sollte es an Lucien sein, diese Rolle zu übernehmen. Die Lektionen, die Vicente ihm erteilte, lenkten ihn davon ab, in seiner Trauer zu versumpfen.

Und da auch die anderen nichts anderes zu tun hatten und ebenfalls etwas gegen die Lethargie tun wollten, die auf den Schmerz folgte, stürzten sie sich in die Arbeit. Sithis hielt reiche Ernte dieser Tage, und vielleicht war es auch ein Akt der Rache an der Welt, dass sie ihnen diesen Schmerz zugefügt hatte. Nur in die Kaiserstadt wagte sich niemand, sowohl Lucien als auch Vicente verboten es.

»Was bringt uns ein verzweifelter Angriff?«, meinte Lucien. »Wir würden enden wie Proximo – oder schlimmer. Nein, wir halten uns zurück. Noch. Ich verstehe das Verlangen nach Rache an Phillida. Doch Rache wird umso süßer, je besser durchdacht sie ist. Unsere Zeit wird kommen, doch nicht heute.«

Es passte nicht jedem, das sah er in ihren Gesichtern, doch sie fügten sich. Seine Autorität war bereits anerkannt worden, bevor es überhaupt nötig gewesen wäre.

In Vicentes Lektionen lernte Lucien schnell, dass auf ihn weit mehr Verwaltungsarbeiten zukommen würde, als er gedacht hatte. Im Moment übernahm Vicente all das, um die Zuflucht in der Übergangsphase am Laufen zu halten, doch er ging alsbald dazu über, Lucien mehr und mehr in diese Arbeit einzuarbeiten. Es war ungewohntes Handwerk für ihn, der bisher vor allem aktiv tätig gewesen war, statt hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Akten zu sichten und sortieren. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, stellte er alsbald fest, zumal er die Aussicht hatte, in Zukunft wesentlich weniger im aktiven Einsatz zu sein, sollte er die Leitung der Zuflucht übernehmen. Wohl oder übel würde er sich damit wohl arrangieren müssen. Außerdem gab Vicente ihm die Aussicht, dass seine Arbeit nicht immer so monoton und langweilig sein würde.

»Uns alle dürstet es nach Blut«, sagte er. »Manchmal hat die Schwarze Hand selbst einen besonderen Auftrag, der nur an die fähigsten Mitglieder unserer Familie herangetragen wird. Dann wirst auch du wieder in den Genuss der einfachen Freuden des Lebens kommen.«

Einige Wochen gingen ins Land, in denen sie kein Wort von Drewani erreichte. Lucien wartete geduldig, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er innerlich unruhig und nervös war. Er wollte wissen, wie die Schwarze Hand entscheiden würde und wie es um ihre Zuflucht – und seine Zukunft in ihr – beschieden sein würde.

Die Trauer um Proximo war zu spüren, doch wurde sie durch emsiges Treiben überspielt. Und Lucien war froh darum, denn so konnte er seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge als unnützes Brüten richten. Auf einmal war er fast schon froh darum, Akten zusammen mit Vicente einzusortieren und sich in die Details von Proximos Wirken einzuarbeiten; auch Vicente als sein Stellvertreter hatte nie alle Details erfahren.

Lucien fiel dabei etwas auf, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte: Sie waren knapp bei Kasse.

»Ich dachte, wir hätten in den letzten Jahren gut gewirtschaftet«, sagte er. »Die Zuflucht ist gut bestückt, wir haben fähige Assassinen.«

»Und je fähiger sie sind, umso besser wollen sie bezahlt werden«, erwiderte Vicente. »Sicher, wir haben einiges Geld erwirtschaftet. Der Zufluchtsleiter erhält übrigens eine Provision an allen Aufträgen, die an die Zuflucht übermittelt werden; das wird für dich nicht ganz uninteressant sein, dass du dann fortan quasi ein festes Gehalt hast und nicht mehr nach Leistung bezahlt wirst, wenn du den Posten bekommst. Nun ja, wie gesagt. Geld floss reichlich in die Zuflucht. Es floss jedoch auch reichlich weiter an die Mitglieder.«

Lucien sann einen Moment über die Zahlen nach. »Vielleicht sollte man ein System einführen, dass jedem Mitglied einen bestimmten Anteil am Gewinn der Zuflucht zuspricht«, sagte er. »Momentan haben wir kaum Rücklagen für alltägliche Dinge. Reparaturen, Kleidung, Alltagsgegenstände … Dinge, die über den täglichen Gebrauch hinaus auch ersetzt und neu angeschafft werden müssen. Wenn da plötzlich etwas Teureres ansteht, könnte es eng werden. Vielleicht sollten die Gehälter neu verteilt werden, so dass am Ende mehr für die Zuflucht selbst übrig bleibt.«

»Vielleicht«, meinte Vicente wenig überzeugt. »Aber möchtest du vielleicht am Ende weniger Geld bekommen, vielleicht sogar gleich viel wie neue Rekruten?«

»Wenn es der Zuflucht zugutekommt, ja. Warum, nicht?«

»Oh, ich vergaß«, murmelte Vicente. »Dein Verhältnis zu Geld ist etwas eigenwillig. Nun, Lucien, es gibt Leute, die durchaus etwas mit ihrem Geld anzufangen wissen und sich nicht wie du über die Jahre ein beachtliches Vermögen ansparen, das nur in der Ecke liegt und nicht genutzt wird.«

»Dann weiß ich ja jetzt, was ich damit anfangen kann!«, bemerkte Lucien enthusiastisch. »Vielleicht kann ich die anderen dazu bewegen, es mir gleich zu tun.«

»Wenn ich den Einwurf wagen darf: Lieber nicht«, hielt Vicente dagegen. »Das ist ihr hart verdientes Geld, das ihnen persönlich gehört. Was sie damit anfangen, ist ihre Sache. Und wenn sie es verhuren und versaufen, das sollte uns im Moment egal sein, so lange niemand die Zuflucht und die Bruderschaft gefährdet. Du kannst mit, nennen wir es, gutem Beispiel vorangehen und hoffen, dass es auf Nachahmer stößt. Aber es aktiv anzuregen, davon würde ich abraten.«

Wieder verfiel Lucien in Schweigen. Vicente hatte schon Recht damit, dass sein Verhältnis zu Geld etwas eigenwillig war. Es fiel ihm in der Tat schwer, einen anderen Standpunkt einzunehmen. Doch dann nickte er.

»Das klingt einleuchtend«, räumte er ein. »Ihr habt Recht.«

»Immer doch!« Vicente lachte.

 

Drewani ließ sich Zeit, und allmählich wurde Lucien nervös. Was wäre, wenn sie die Schwarze Hand nicht von Lucien überzeugen konnte? Dann würde jemand anderes, jemand Fremdes diese Zuflucht leiten und vielleicht würde er irgendwann später diesen Posten bekommen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das kein Beinbruch wäre und nichts, das für ihn ein Drama bedeuten würde. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich leise Zweifel einschlichen.

Es konnte ja immer sein, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kam. Er könnte bei einem zukünftigen Auftrag dauerhaft verletzt oder gar getötet werden; bei Sithis, zum Glück war er bisher nur mit einigen attraktiven Narben davon gekommen, die ihm mitunter ein recht verwegenes Aussehen verliehen. Aber in seinem Gewerbe war nichts sicher.

Und dann malte er sich aus, was passieren würde, wenn die Schwarze Hand beschließen würde, dass er ein Aufschneider war, der es nicht verdient hatte, jemals einen höheren Rang als den eines Assassinen zu bekleiden. Dann wäre gewiss eines sicher: Seine Kariere war beendet.

Er erzählte Vicente von seinen Sorgen, und auch wenn dieser ihm versicherte, dass da herzlich wenig Wahres dran war und er aus einer Mücke ein Mammut machte, nahm es Lucien kaum etwas von seinen Sorgen. Oh, sicher war er sich dessen bewusst, dass sein Mentor Recht hatte – wieder einmal –, aber rationaler Verstand war manchmal so eine Sache.

Furcht und unbändiges Verlangen nach einem Ergebnis jedweder Art vermischten sich miteinander, als Drewani nach fast zwei Monaten wieder in der Zuflucht erschien. Lucien fühlte sich wie ein Säbelzahntiger des frostigen Skyrim, eingesperrt in einen Käfig und jederzeit zum Sprunge bereit, als er Drewani gegenüber trat, damit sie vor allen Mitgliedern der Zuflucht im Hauptraum ihre Nachricht überbringen könne.

Telaendril lugte misstrauisch an der Sprecherin vorbei, als könne Drewani hinter sich oder gar unter ihrem Gewand irgendeinen Fremdling verbergen, den die Waldelfe hier nicht haben wollte. Auch die anderen Mitglieder waren in freudiger Erwartung. Drewanis Nachricht schien nur mehr eine Formalität zu sein, eine offizielle Bestätigung dessen, was ohnehin fest stand.

Lucien hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund und knetete seine Hände. Eine steile Falte stand zwischen seinen Brauen. Vicente war an seine Seite getreten und legte ihm nun beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Denk daran: Das ist kein Weltuntergang«, raunte er ihm zu.

Früher, als er noch ein Kind war, hätte sich Lucien genommen, was er gewollt hätte. Er hatte seine eigene Bande regieren wollen, also hatte er sich die Führerschaft genommen. Nun hatte er gelernt, dass solches Verhalten denen, die einem wichtig waren, zum Nachteil reichen konnte und man in einer Familie aufeinander Acht gab. Man gab in einer Familie – doch erhielt man auch. Und was man erhielt, war so unendlich viel mehr und wertvoller als das, was man gab.

Lucien liebte seine Familie, die einzige Liebe, zu der er im Stande war. Und darum nahm er vom Rest der Welt, um seiner Familie zu geben.

Wenn seine Familie nun entschied, dass sie ihm den Posten des Leiters nicht geben konnte, dann würde er so viel von der Welt nehmen, bis seine Familie genug hatte, um ihm eines Tages doch geben zu können, wonach es ihn verlangte.

Drewani beachtete die kleine Traube der Zufluchtsmitglieder nicht, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, sondern sah Lucien fest in die Augen.

»Ich denke, Ihr werdet Euch des Vertrauens als würdig erweisen, dass die Schwarze Hand in Euch setzt, Henker Lachance«, sagte sie nur, und ein schmales Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, in denen alle verarbeiten mussten, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Dann brach Jubel und Freudengeschrei aus.

»Meister Lachance und kein anderer!«, rief Telaendril enthusiastisch aus und warf die Faust in die Luft.

Vicente stieß ihm kameradschaftlich den Ellbogen in die Seite. »Siehst du, deine Panikmache war reine Energieverschwendung«, sagte er mit einem breiten und sichtlich glücklichen Lächeln. »Wie ich es dir gesagt habe!« Stolz stand ihm in die Augen geschrieben.

Lucien fand keine Worte für die Ehre, die ihm soeben zuteil geworden war. Dafür vorgeschlagen zu werden, war das eine. Nun tatsächlich der neue Leiter dieser Zuflucht sein zu dürfen, etwas völlig anders. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und fand keine Worte, die den Sturm an Gefühlen in ihm Ausdruck verliehen würden.

Er hatte gerade erst begonnen, nach den Sternen zu greifen.


	27. Purpurnarben

Ein neues Abenteuer begann für Lucien. Die letzten Wochen waren eine gute Vorbereitung gewesen, doch er merkte schnell, dass es etwas Anderes war, offiziell der neue Leiter der Zuflucht zu sein, statt nur von den Mitgliedern dazu auserkoren. Drewani überließ es weitestgehend Vicente, Lucien in die alltäglichen Arbeiten für die Zuflucht einzuführen, doch seine Pflichten gingen mitunter darüber hinaus.

Er bemerkte, dass ein einfacher Mörder der Bruderschaft nur die Spitze des Eisberges zu sehen bekam. Sie erledigten ihre Pflichten und Aufgaben und waren ihres Lebens glücklich. Doch um das am Laufen zu halten, bedurfte es einer weiten und gut strukturierten Organisation, deren Bindeglied die Zufluchtsleiter waren. Sie waren das Ende der Kette, doch nicht weniger wichtig. Der Zuhörer erhielt von der Mutter der Nacht die Aufträge, die er weiter an seine Sprecher vermittelte. Danach reichten die Sprecher die Aufträge an die Zufluchten ihres Aufgabenbereiches weiter, die sie dafür am geeignetsten erachteten. Und dort wurden sie dann von den Leitern an die ausführenden Organe gegeben.

Es war Aufgabe der Zufluchtsleiter, die Zufluchten nicht nur zu verhalten, sondern auch deren Mitglieder zu fördern und deren Fortschritt und Können zu beurteilen. Daher standen sie im steten Austausch mit dem Sprecher, dem die Zuflucht untergeordnet war.

Lucien sah sich nicht nur mit den alltäglichen Angelegenheiten der Zuflucht konfrontiert, sondern mit der Verantwortung über die Schicksale aller Mitglieder der Cheydinhal-Zuflucht. Es erschien ihm eine enorme Verantwortung, doch er war bereit, sich ihr zu stellen. Wie konnte er seiner Familie besser dienen als auf diese Weise? Wie konnte er sie besser schützen und stark machen gegen alle Feinde, die sie in der Welt hatten?

Er war fest entschlossen, sich der Verantwortung als würdig zu erweisen und zu zeigen, dass er zu Recht in den Rang eines Henkers erhoben wurde, um mit der Leitung vertraut gemacht zu werden.

Der weitaus interessantere Teil seiner Arbeit bestand darin, dass er nun wesentlich mehr mit der Sprecherin zu tun hatte. Er fungierte nicht nur als vermittelnde Instanz zwischen der Führung der Dunklen Bruderschaft und deren Mitglieder, sondern arbeite häufiger direkt mit Drewani zusammen. Dabei wurde er zudem weiter in die Geheimnisse der Dunklen Bruderschaft eingeführt, Dinge, die nur Privilegierte erfahren durften.

Die Bruderschaft kannte einen weiteren Rang, den des Ruhigstellers.

»Denn jede Hand hat vier Finger und einen Daumen«, sagte Drewani, als sie ihm ihren Ruhigsprecher vorstellte, einen Waldelf namens Maglir. »Doch hat nicht jeder Finger auch einen Nagel? Eine Klaue? Das sind die Ruhigsteller. Sie unterstehen dem direkten Befehl ihres Sprechers und dienen allein, um seinen Willen auszuführen.«

Lucien war, als er davon erfuhr, ausgesprochen neugierig und wollte mehr über Ruhigsteller erfahren. Doch er bemerkte schnell, dass Maglir dafür ein anderes Talent hatte: Er war ungemein musikalisch und beherrschte Harfe und Gesang so meisterlich, wie es Lucien noch nie erlebt hatte. Er war nicht sonderlich musikalisch; die einzige Kunst, die ihn interessierte, war die des Tötens. Doch selbst er erkannte, dass Maglir ein wahrer Meister war.

»Er hätte eine traumhafte Kariere an der Bardenakademie in Einsamkeit vor sich haben können«, erklärte Drewani nicht ohne ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. »Doch er hat mehr als nur ein Talent.«

Lucien stürzte sich mit Feuereifer in seine neue Arbeit. Er wollte die Dinge für seine Zuflucht – _seine_ Zuflucht, es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren – zum allerbesten wenden und sie zum Juwel der Bruderschaft formen. Tatsächlich war eine seiner ersten Amthandlungen, fast sein gesamtes Vermögen zu spenden und nur das zu behalten, was er für den täglichen Privatbedarf bedurfte, eine vergleichsweise unbedeutende Menge. Sein Vorgehen wurde mit Argusaugen von den anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern beäugt, doch als er keine Anstalten machte, ihnen zu heißen, dasselbe zu tun, wie es ihm Vicente geraten hatte, entspannten sie sich wieder. Als er dann auch noch anfing, ihnen mit dem Geld bessere Ausrüstung zu kaufen, begannen sie sogar das Positive dahinter zu sehen.

Weiterhin förderte Lucien die Zufluchtsmitglieder und legte dabei besonderes Augenmerk auf die Talente von Mathieu und den Argonier-Zwillingen Ocheeva und Teinaava. Er bemühte sich stets, angemessene Aufträge für sie zu erhalten, die ihre Talente förderten und gerade das rechte Maß an Anspruch boten, dass sie stets daran wachsen konnten. Es bereitete ihm große Freude, seine Familie wachsen zu seien, wie sie von Mal zu Mal besser wurde und erblühte.

Auch wenn er ein beträchtliches Vermögen angespart hatte, war es bedeutend schneller aufgebraucht, als ihm lieb war. Sie konnten einen steten Geldstrom in ihre Kassen verbuchen, doch Geld hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, schneller verbraucht zu sein, als es hinein kam. Daher war dies eine von Luciens steten Sorgen. Vicente beruhigte ihn, dass sie keinesfalls knapp bei Kasse waren, wenn er nur klug und nicht allzu verschwenderisch haushielt, aber sein Gefühl sagte etwas Anderes. Es gab noch so viel, das besorgt werden wollte!

Zumindest Graf Indarys war in dieser Angelegenheit keine Sorge. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit stets Schweigegeld an ihn gezahlt, dass er seine Zunge im Zaum hielt. Manchmal war er etwas aufsässig geworden, doch Drohungen hatten ihn stets wieder zurechtgewiesen. Luciens Vorgehen gehen ihn vor vielen Jahren wirkte bis zum heutigen Tage nach.

Freilich war es unvermeidlich, dass auch der Graf erfuhr, dass die Dinge nun etwas anders verliefen. In erster Linie hieß es, ihm deutlich zu machen, dass Lucien nun das Sagen hatte. Und Indarys erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an ihn … Die Enthüllung, dass nun Lucien die Zügel in der Hand hielt, behagte ihm sichtlich ganz und gar nicht, sorgte aber dafür, dass er sich sehr willig in seinen Platz einfügte. Die inneren Angelegenheiten der Dunklen Bruderschaft gingen keinen Außenstehenden etwas an, doch in diesem Fall wusste es Lucien für sich zu nutzen, den Grafen doch mit der Nase darauf zu stupsen. Außerdem bereitete es ihm immer noch einige Freude, Indarys durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Nicht nur neue Pflichten kamen auf Lucien zu, auch neue Gewohnheiten. Nachdem er nun offiziell das ranghöchste Mitglied der Zuflucht war, bezog Lucien Proximos alte Gemächer. Zunächst hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, auch wenn er eingesehen hatte, dass nur das angemessen war. Außerdem hatte er schnell festgestellt, dass er einen eigenen Raum für seine Arbeit benötigte. Er konnte sich nicht einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen und den ganzen Raum mit seinen Akten okkupieren, ohne den gesamten Betrieb aufzuhalten oder selbst dauernd gestört zu werden. Dennoch: Es war ungewohnt und anfangs auch unangenehm befremdlich, nun in Proximos vier Wänden zu weilen und sie sein eigen zu nennen. Anfangs fühlte es sich falsch an und Lucien hatte Scheu, etwas zu berühren oder gar zu verändern. Doch es kam so viel Arbeit auf ihn zu, dass er für solche Eitelkeiten keine Zeit mehr hatte, und schließlich waren auch sie vergessen und er ganz in seiner neuen Rolle aufgegangen.

 

So gingen die Jahre ins Land, während Lucien hart dafür arbeitete, seiner Zuflucht zu Ruhm und Ehre zu verhelfen. Irgendwann hatte auch in der Schwarzen Hand niemand mehr Zweifel daran, dass er sich seiner Aufgabe als würdig erweisen würde, und die Wogen um das Ausnahmetalent Luciens glätteten sich. Wie er durch Sprecherin Drewani erfuhr, hatte er sich auch in anderen Zufluchten einen gewissen Namen gemacht. Wer hatte denn schon einmal davon gehört, dass jemand nur deswegen zum Henker ernannt wurde, damit er eine Zuflucht leiten konnte? War es nicht sonst genau umgekehrt? Seine Geschichte hatte die Runde gemacht und man blickte auf seine Zuflucht.

Er ließ sich davon nicht beirren und mithilfe Vicentes wuchs er alsbald in seine Aufgaben hinein. Sicher, er lernte seine frühere Freiheit zu vermissen, einen simplen Auftrag zu erhalten, zu wissen, was sein Ziel war, und hinaus in die Welt zu gehen und Tod und Verderben zu bringen. Doch so ganz waren ihm diese einfachen Freuden nicht verwehrt.

Wie Vicente ihm versprochen hatte, gab es manchmal Aufträge, die nur die Besten der Besten forderten. Und sie forderten in der Tat. Sie waren selten, doch stets äußerst delikat. Lucien kam in den Genuss, dabei des Öfteren mit Vicente zusammenarbeiten zu können, was ihm stets eine große Freude war. Seinem Mentor bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, war auch nach all den Jahren immer wieder ausgesprochen lehrreich.

Einer dieser Aufträge war besonders heikel. Lucien wusste es in dem Moment, als Drewani ihn und Vicente ausdrücklich nach Festung Farragut bestellte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Es war der Monat Regenhand des Jahres 421 der Dritten Ära, und erneut strauchelte die Dunkle Bruderschaft. Doch dieses Mal war es kein Feind von außen, kein übereifriger Kaiserlicher Legionär oder eine verfeindete Meuchelgilde. Dieses Mal kam der Feind aus den eigenen Reihen.

Wie immer, wenn sie sich in Festung Farragut einfanden, war niemand anderes anwesend außer der Sprecherin und ihr Ruhigsteller Maglir. Er wirkte abwesend, während er am Kamin saß und an den Saiten seiner Harfe zupfte. Es wirkte willkürlich, doch selbst darin vermochte er eine Melodie erklingen lassen, die ihresgleichen suchte. Lucien wusste: Er war aufmerksam und bereit zu töten, jeder seiner Atemzüge war der eines Raubtieres bereit zum tödlichen Sprunge. Seine Ruhe täuschte meisterlich.

Drewani konnte ihre Sorgen nicht so gut verbergen. Oder lag es daran, dass Lucien, mittlerweile Anfang dreißig, in den vergangenen zwei Jahrzehnten gut genug kennen gelernt hatte, um ihre Maske zu durchschauen und ihre Gemütslage zu erkennen?

»Wir haben einen Präzedenzfall«, sagte sie geradeheraus. »Und einer, der uns gefährlicher werden könnte, als selbst Adamus Phillida oder gar die Morag Tong es vermögen.«

Lucien stockte für einen Augenblick der Atem. »Es ist nicht Eure Art zu übertreiben, Sprecherin. Fahrt fort.« Ihre Ankündigung beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Es war sonst nicht ihr Art, sich von irgendetwas aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

»Vampire hatten in unseren Reihen schon immer einen etwas gesonderten Status eingenommen«, sagte Drewani. Maglir spielte eine dunkle Melodie an, die einem Schauer den Rücken hinab sandte. »Seit jeher schätzen wir ihre besondere Fähigkeiten, denn sie sind Sithis von größer Nützlichkeit. Einer Gruppe von Vampiren, sie nennen sich die Purpurnarben, schien das jedoch zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Sie wollen die Bruderschaft von unreinem Blut säubern, auf dass sie die neuen Finger werden, da sie das als einzig wahren Weg sehen, unserem Fürchterlichen Vater zu dienen. Unser Informant Silarian trug uns bereits alle Informationen aus dem innersten Kreis der Purpurnarben zu.«

»Hervorragend«, kommentierte Vicente. »Es beschämt mich jedoch, so etwas über meine Brüder hören zu müssen, und ich bitte um Vergebung, dass mein Blut solch eine Verräterei begann.«

»Sie sei Euch freilich gewährt«, bestätigte Drewani.

»Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Schwarze Hand bereits ihre Entschlüsse gefasst hat«, sagte Lucien. »So ganz verstehe ich jedoch nicht, welche Rolle wir dabei spielen sollen.«

»Wir haben unsere Angriffspläne auf die Purpurnarben bereits gefasst«, sagte Drewani. »Sie sind ahnungslos und wissen nicht, dass ihr Ende mit silbernen Klingen naht. Doch wir haben es mit mächtigen Vampiren zu tun, und selbst die Hand ist allein vielleicht nicht mächtig genug, um sie zu überwinden. Wir brauchen Verstärkung von ihresgleichen und den fähigsten Mördern, die wir haben. Daher berief ich Euch, Valtieri und Lachance zu mir, denn ich kenne niemanden außerhalb der Hand, der sich mit Euch messen könnte.«

»Es ist freilich nur recht und gut, dass ich dabei helfe, die Fehler meiner Sippe auszumerzen«, sagte Vicente. »Diese Purpurnarben sind ein Gefahr für uns alle und ein Abscheulichkeit.«

»Fast bedauere ich es, dass sie sich nicht an Euch gewandt hatten, als sie Mitläufer für ihre Verräterei gesucht hatten«, sagte Drewani. »Dann hätten wir noch eher davon erfahren und hätten rascher zur Tat schreiten können. Eine Gefahr im Inneren bedroht uns nicht minder, als die Feinde außerhalb, wenn nicht gar mehr noch.«

»Wahrscheinlich wussten sie, dass ich meine Familie niemals verraten würde«, sagte Vicente. »Doch Silarian war ihr Fehler. Ich kenne ihn ein wenig, er ist ebenso treu und hätte es niemals gutgeheißen, dass Sithis Schaden zugefügt wird.«

»Er hat klug gehandelt, so wie ich das sehe«, bemerkte Lucien, »zunächst den Schein zu wahren und dann ein doppelter Verräter zu sein. Es stimmt: Nach dem, was Ihr und berichtetet Sprecherin Drewani, wird die Hand jedes Messer gebrauchen können, das sie kriegen kann, allen voran Meister Valtieri, denn er kennt die Stärken und Schwächen seines Blutes besser als wir. Doch wenn ich ebenso mitgehe, bleibt die Zuflucht ungeschützt. Ich bin nur ein Sterblicher und vielleicht erweisen sich die Purpurnarben als zu mächtig für mich. Was wird dann aus der Zuflucht?«

»Dies sind ganz neue Töne von Euch, Lachance«, stellte Drewani fest. »Sonst schreckt Ihr doch vor keiner Gefahr zurück, und sei sie noch so groß.«

»Doch jetzt muss ich auch an andere denken.«

»Ihr habt Recht und gut gesprochen«, bestätigte Drewani. »Doch auch das wurde bedacht und die Hand kam zu dem Schluss, dass dieses Risiko eingegangen werden muss. Die Gefahr ist zu groß.«

Lucien nickte. »Dann füge ich mich dem Beschluss der Hand. Es ist eine Ehre, dafür auserwählt worden zu sein.«

»Wo befindet sich das Versteck der Purpurnarben?«, fragte Vicente nun.

»Nahe Skingrad in einer Höhle«, sagte Drewani. »Ein weiterer Fehler, denn es liegt auch im Interesse des Grafen, dass die Vampire von dort verschwinden. Wir brechen morgen auf und treffen uns in drei Nächten mit der Hand. Danach werden die Purpurnarben vom Angesicht dieser Erde getilgt sein.«

 

Und so kam es. Lucien blieb wenig Zeit zur Vorbereitung. Für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit übergab er Ocheeva das Wort in der Zuflucht, welche sich nicht nur als begabt gezeigt hatte wie Mathieu, sondern auch Führungsqualitäten besaß. Lucien erachtete sie als angemessene Stellvertreterin, auch wenn er sie nicht eingearbeitet hatte. Es war ja nur für eine kurze Zeit, höchstens eine Woche, hoffte er.

»Ocheeva ist eine gute Wahl«, sagte Vicente, als sie sich mit Drewani auf den Weg machten. »Du solltest sie generell als deine Vertretung erachten, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf.«

»Noch habe ich Euch«, warf Lucien ein.

»Das mag sein, doch es können immer Situationen wie diese eintreten, in denen wir beide verhindert sind. Und eines Tages wirst du wahrscheinlich einen Nachfolger bestimmen müssen. Ocheeva wäre dafür eine gute Wahl.«

»Das ist ein Thema, über das ist noch gar nicht nachgedacht habe«, räumte Lucien ein. »Aber Ihr könntet recht haben. Ihr Talent ist ähnlich dem Mathieus, gleichzeitig besitzt sie jedoch auch Führungsqualitäten, die Mathieu gänzlich abgehen. Teinaava, Telaendril und Mirabelle sind ambitioniert, jedoch nicht so geschickt, M‘raaj-Dar besitzt die Fähigkeiten, jedoch nicht die Motivation, sich ehrgeizig genug weiterzuentwickeln. Und Gogron, na ja … Ocheeva scheint mir in der Tat die beste Kandidatin zu sein.«

Drewani und Maglir beteiligten sich wenig bis kaum an den Gesprächen der beiden anderen. Stattdessen schlugen sie ein straffes Tempo an, als wollen sie möglichst rasch ihr Ziel erreichen. Sie mieden die offene Straße und die Patrouillen der Legion und wanderten vorwiegend in der Dämmerung und Nacht. Vicente besaß eine hervorragende Nachtsicht, und auch der Rest von ihnen waren erfahrende Wandersleute, die damit keine Probleme hatten.

Auch wenn alles Knall auf Fall für sie gekommen war, hatte Lucien doch einige Gelegenheit, über seine Situation nachzudenken. Nicht nur war es eine Ehre, dass so viel auf ihn gehalten wurde. Besonders bemerkenswert war an der Sache, dass er ein weiteres Mal geehrt wurde, dass er Seite an Seite mit der Schwarzen Hand kämpfen durfte, ohne zu ihr zu gehören.

Vicente nutzte den Marsch, um mögliche Vorgehen gegen die Purpurnarben zu erläutern und die Stärken und Schwächen der Vampire darzulegen. Silberklingen wären unvermeidbar, jeder von ihnen war auch mit einer ausgerüstet. Hinzu kam die Schwäche der Vampire gegen Feuer. Luciens Zerstörungsmagie, jedenfalls das Bisschen, das er beherrschte, war ein wenig eingerostet, doch seine Kenntnisse waren rasch aufgefrischt. Des Weiteren sammelten sie auf ihrem Weg verschiedene alchemistische Zutaten, aus denen sie Tränke brauten, die auf ihre Waffen aufgetragen Feuerschaden verursachen würden. Drewani hatte bereits einen Vorrat an Tränken aus Festung Farragut mitgebracht, doch sie hielt es für angebracht, dennoch auf diese Weise ihren Vorrat unterwegs aufzustocken.

Während er so nach ihren nächtlichen Märschen in ihrem Lager saß und die gesammelten Zutaten zusammen mit den anderen verarbeitete, ging ihm eines auf: Dies war seine Gelegenheit, der Schwarzen Hand höchstselbst seinen Wert zu zeigen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Drewanis Skepsis, als es hieß, dass er, obgleich er noch den ungenügenden Rang eines Assassinen besaß, dennoch die Leitung der Cheydinhal Zuflucht übernehmen sollte. Sie kenne ihn und würde ihm zutrauen, dass er sich dessen als würdig erweisen würde. Doch die anderen Mitglieder der Hand würden ihn nur aus Berichten zweiter und dritter Hand kennen, sagte sie.

Nun würde er der Hand persönlich unter die Augen treten. Der ganzen, nicht nur eines Teils. Es war nicht nur eine Ehre, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, sondern auch seine Möglichkeit, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er mehr war als nur ein talentierter Mörder. Er war lang genug ein Assassine gewesen. Nun war er ein Henker und hatte die Führung einer Zuflucht übernommen. Doch noch immer hatte er nicht das Gefühl, das Ende seines Weges erreicht zu haben. Ein bisschen Luft nach oben war noch immer vorhanden. Er hatte das Zeug zum Sprecher, vielleicht gar zum Zuhörer. Und Bescheidenheit war schon immer eine Zier gewesen, der er sich nicht rühmen konnte, ganz egal, dass er gelernt hatte, seine hohen Ambitionen nicht immer nach außen zu tragen.

Sprecher Lachance. Ja, das klang gut.

Sie erreichten Skingrad innerhalb der angestrebten Zeit. Südlich der Stadt stand einer der alten magischen Wegsteine, der Gesellenstein. Dort war ihr Treffpunkt mit der Hand. Mittlerweile hatte Drewani Lucien und Vicente die Hand vorgestellt, da sie, wie sie befand, ein Anrecht darauf hatten zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

»Ungolim ist der Zuhörer, ein Waldelf, in den die Mutter der Nacht seit vielen Jahren ihr Vertrauen legt«, sagte sie. »Dann wäre da noch Severus Vipera, ein hagerer Kaiserlicher, dessen Ruhigsteller der Bretone Gasteau Blanchard ist. Außerdem der Dunkelelf Alval Uvani mit seinem Ruhigsteller G’Hasta und Banus Alor mit Belisarius Arius. Ihr sollt diese Namen kennen.«

Sie wurden nicht nur von der Hand erwartet. Auch Silarian war mit ihnen sowie einige andere Mitglieder der Familie, Talente wie Lucien und Vicente, die von ihren Sprechern auserwählt wurden, um dieser Mission zum Erfolg zu verhelfen.

Erst jetzt wurde Lucien klar, wie ernst die Lage tatsächlich war. Er musste sich unwillkürlich an die Krise erinnern, die die Morag Tong vor etlichen Jahren ausgelöst hatte, und die die Bruderschaft gefährlich zum Wanken gebracht hatte.

»Wir warten bis zum Morgengrauen. Dann sind sie am schwächsten«, sagte eine der verhüllten Gestalten, von der Lucien annahm, dass es der Zuhörer war. Sein Herz schlug schneller und seine Hände kribbelten, als er sich der Gegenwart des mächtigsten irdischen Familienmitglieds bewusst wurde.

»Sie sind wohlgenährt, wie ich es ihnen riet, um ihre Tarnung vor sterblichen Augen aufrecht zu erhalten«, sagte ein anderer, vermutlich Silarian. »Noch wissen sie nicht, dass ich sie verriet, und wähnen sich in der Blutkrustenhöhle in Sicherheit. Das wird uns Stärke geben, obgleich auch uns das Morgengrauen einige Schwäche verleihen wird.«

Er selbst wirkte hohlwangig, ganz wie Vicente, der sich seit Tagen nicht am Blut gelabt hatte, um seine Kraft zu mehren.

Im Morgengrauen griffen sie wie besprochen die Blutkrustenhöhle ein wenig östlich des Steins an. Es war Loredas, der 27. des Monats Regenhand des Jahres 421 der Dritten Ära und es war ein Tag, der ein weiteres Mal die Geschichte der Dunklen Bruderschaft schrieb und gleichsam einen Wendepunkt in Luciens Werdegang bedeuten mochte. Der silberne Dolch war ihm unruhig in der Hand und er brannte darauf, die Verräter zu Staub und Asche werden zu lassen.

Die Blutkrustenhöhle lag geschützt an der der Stadt abgewandten Seite eines Hanges. Vom Kamm aus hatte man einen guten Blick auf Skingrad und war selbst vor unliebsamen Blicken verborgen. Ein gutes Versteck, um von hieraus schnell und heimlich in der Stadt zu agieren, und gleichsam nah genug an der Straße, um auch diesem im Blick zu haben und andere Orte rasch zu erreichen. Lucien erkannte den strategischen Vorteil des Verstecks, doch nützen würde das den Purpurnarben nichts.

Die Schwarze Hand schwärmte zu beiden Seiten des felsigen Höhleneingangs aus und umstellte ihn. Dann gab es ein Handzeichen und sie stürmten voran in die Höhle.

Drinnen war es düster und muffig. Es roch nach getrocknetem Blut und der Nässe feuchter Wände. Licht gab es nur spärlich, da es verräterisch gewesen wäre und die Vampire ohnehin eine hervorragende Nachtsicht besaßen. Da sie gewusst hatten, es mit Dunkelheit zu tun zu bekommen, hatten sie sich mit Nachtsichttränken und entsprechenden Zaubern vorbereitet, sodass den Purpurnarben auch dieser Vorteil genommen war.

Die Gänge waren leer, alles war still bis auf das vereinzelte Herabrieseln von Staub und kleinen Steinen. Sie huschten rasch und leise dahin, sich stets nach allen Seiten absichernd. Silarian führte, da er die Wege des Verstecks am besten kannte. Doch die Höhle war nicht allzu verzweigt. Nach einem kurzen Gang zum Ausgang hing verzweigte sie sich in zwei Gänge, die nach einem Bogen wieder zusammen liefen und eine etwas größere Höhle bildete. Der einzige Fluchtweg war jener, durch den sie hinein gekommen waren. Nachdem sie sich aufgeteilt hatten, um von beiden Seiten aus anzugreifen, gab, es kein Entrinnen mehr.

Ihr Vorgehen war methodisch, lautlos und unbarmherzig. Sie wussten, dass sie sich keine Blöße gegen durften, denn auch wenn sie die Schwarze Hand waren, waren ihre Gegner mächtige Vampire, die vielleicht nicht auf den Moment des Angriffs vorbereitet waren, jedoch sicher damit rechneten, dass sie es früher oder später mit der geballten Macht der Dunklen Bruderschaft zu tun bekommen würden.

Wie es sich herausstellte, waren ihre Wachen jedoch schwach aufgestellt und der Angriff traf sie in der Tat weitestgehend unvorbereitet. Wie Engel des Todes drang die Schwarze Hand immer tiefer in die Höhle vor, zerrte die Schlafsärge auf, die in den Gängen aufgestellt waren, und durchbohrten die untoten Herzen der Vampire mit ihren Silberklingen. Bald war die Luft erfüllt mit der Asche der Toten und hallte wieder von den Schreien der Sterbenden. Etliche fanden so ihr endgültiges Ende, ehe die Hand überhaupt auf einen ersten nennenswerten Widerstand traf.

Die, die schnell genug bemerkten, was vor sich ging, zogen sich in die zentrale und innerste Höhle zurück, um von dort aus ihre Gegenwehr zu starten. Trotz ihres Überraschungsangriffes stand die Hand hier einer ihnen zahlenmäßig ebenbürtigen Gruppe gegenüber. Ihr Sturmangriff geriet ins Stocken.

»Es ist Sithis‘ Wille, dass diese Verräterei hier und jetzt ihr Ende findet«, verkündete Ungolim. »Gesteht Euren Frevel ein, Greywyn Blenwyth, und Sithis gewährt Euch ein leichtes Ende, ehe Ihr vor unseren Fürchterlichen Vater tretet.«

Ein hochgewachsener Mann, wahrscheinlich Greywyn, trat aus der Gruppe der Vampire, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seinem hohlwangigen Gesicht. »Seht mich an, Schwächling«, begann er. »Ihr seid nicht würdig, die Dunkle Bruderschaft zu führen. Die Mutter der Nacht vertraut den falschen Ohren. Sithis sprach zu mir, und er sprach, dass niemand anderes der Führung seiner Familie würdig sei als die Reinblüter. Ja, nicht einmal alle von ihnen, denn ich sehe Verräter und Feiglinge im Euren eigenen Reihen.«

Nun trat auch Silarian vor. »Ihr redet zu viel, Blenwyth, schon immer«, sagte er. »Nun bringt Euch das endgültig unter die Erde, wo Ihr hättet bleiben sollen, ehe Ihr erschaffen wurdet.«

Worte! Zu viele Worte! Lucien war zum Sprunge bereit, die Silberklinge fest in der Hand, den Feuerzauber bereit. Was redeten sie? War es nicht längst beschlossene Sache? Er hatte Blut geleckt, nun wollte er mehr. Viel mehr. Entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen waren nicht alle Purpurnarben wohlgenährt. Zudem waren sie ihnen zahlenmäßig noch immer ebenbürtig. Das würde ein Kampf ganz nach seinem Geschmack werden, eine wahre Herausforderung.

»Gleich werdet Ihr vor Sithis treten und erkennen, welch Perversion Ihr seinem Willen angedeihen ließet«, versprach Ungolim.

Als wäre das das geheime Zeichen, gingen die Kontrahenten erneut aufeinander los. Es war, als würden Urgewalten aufeinander prallen. Sie mochten allesamt Mörder sein, Meister des Heimlichen, doch jeder von ihnen war nicht minder geschickt im offenen Kampf.

Es war ein Kampf ohne Regeln, in dem alles erlaubt war, jeder Trick, jede hinterlistige Finte. Und Lucien merkte schnell, dass er es brauchen würde. Schon früher sah er Vicente kämpfen, hatte die Urmacht eines Vampires mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen können. Sie waren Tötungsmaschinen, die Wölfe im Schafspelz, die erbarmungslos in den Herden der Sterblichen wilderten. Nur die Besten der Besten konnten gegen sie bestehen.

Und Lucien war einer der Besten.

Es war eine befriedigende Bestätigung seines überragenden Könnens, als selbst höhere Vampire vor ihm fielen und zu Staub wurden. Vampire, die er nicht nur im Schlaf abstach, sondern die gewappnet gegen ihn in den Kampf zogen und ebenbürtige Gegner darstellten.

Er kämpfte mit allem, was sein Könne hergab, und er brauchte es, denn die Vampire waren in der Tat würdige Gegner. Und wenn sie nicht überrascht worden wären, wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie mit einer besser organisierten Gegenwehr sogar obsiegen können?

Doch sie waren überrascht worden, und der Verräter in ihren Reihen hatte den Angreifern alles verraten, was sie wissen mussten, und das hatte ihnen den entscheidenden Vorteil verschafft, das Zünglein an der Waage, das die Situation zu ihren Gunsten kippte.

Greywyn stieß einen unmenschlichen, fast animalischen Schrei aus, in dem all seine Wut und Verzweiflung lag, als er erkannte, dass er unterliegen würde. Mit einem Male schien sich sein Kampfeswille zu verdoppeln und wie ein Daedra aus Oblivion stürzte er sich auf den erstbesten in seiner Nähe. Es war Silarian, der mit einer solchen Furie nicht gerechnet hatte. Selbst für seine übermenschlichen Reflexe war der Angriff zu wild. Mit Klauen wie die eines Raubtieres ging Greywyn auf ihn los, riss ihn zu Boden und zerfetzte ihn regelrecht. Mit aufgerissener Kehle und einem Gesicht, an dem das Fleisch in Fetzen herabhing, lag Silarian sterbend da.

Vicente witterte seine Chance, dem abgelenkten Greywyn den Rest zu geben, doch dieser war keinesfalls abgelenkt. Mit einem Satz sprang er davon und war plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Er musste einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gewirkt haben. Doch sein Geheul klang noch eine Weile in den Gängen der Höhle nach; er war geflohen.

Plötzlich herrschte Stille, wo vorher noch Kampfeslärm und die Schreie der Sterbenden erschallten. Allein Silarians langsam ersterbendes Röcheln war zu hören. Vicente trat an ihn heran und stieß ihm seine Silberklinge ins Herz. Ein Gnadenstoß, um den Totgeweihten nicht unnötig leiden zu lassen.

Als sich der Schleier des Kampfes vor Luciens Augen allmählich lichtete, bemerkte er, dass sie noch einen weiteren Toten zu beklagen hatten, einer der anderen Zufluchtsleiter, wie er erkannte.

Auch er war verletzt, bemerkte er nun, was ihm im ersten Moment einige Sorge bereitete. Es war gut möglich, dass die Wunden ihn mit Porphyrischer Hämophilie infiziert hatten, der Vorstufe zum Vampirismus. Er sollte seine Lage alsbald genauer in Augenschein nehmen.

Die Schwarze Hand verschwendete keine Zeit. Die Sprecher und der Zuhörer untersuchten bereits den Kampfplatz nach Überlegenden und zählten die Toten.

»Nur Greywyn ist uns entwischt«, sagte schließlich Drewani.

»Nicht nur er«, ergänzte Zuhörer Ungolim. »Silarian sprach noch von einem weiteren Mitglied der Purpurnarben, Rowley Eardwulf, wenn ich mich richtig an den Namen erinnere. Doch ihn habe ich hier nirgends gesehen. Er muss sich woanders aufgehalten haben. Wir sollten ausschwärmen.«

Der Sprecher Alval Uvani trat vor. »Wir haben einige Verletzte unter uns sowie zwei Tote. Auch darum sollten wir uns kümmern«, warf er ein. »Mit von Vampiren geschlagenen Wunden ist nicht zu spaßen. Es ist gut möglich, dass sie infiziert wurden.«

Ungolim sah mit sichtlichem Unbehagen in die Runde. »Nun, wir haben es nur noch mit zwei Verrätern zu tun, einer davon geschwächt«, räumte er ein. »Das wird nicht mehr unsere ganze Stärke benötigen. Die Verletzten bleiben hier, der Rest schwärmt aus und nimmt Blenwyths Spur auf. Los!«

Lucien knirschte mit den Zähnen, da er liebend gern den Verräter gehetzt hätte, doch er sah ein, dass es vernünftiger wäre, wenn er zurückbliebe und seine Wunden versorgte. Missmutig verfolgte er, wie die Hand davonhuschte, um auch den letzten Verräter zur Strecke zu bringen.

Mit ihm blieben Maglir und Vicente. Letzterer schien jedoch keine Verletzungen zu haben.

»Warum geht Ihr nicht mit den anderen?«, wollte Lucien daher wissen.

»Sie kommen von hier an auch ohne mich zurecht«, sagte Vicente, während er durch die Höhle ging und Holz für ein kleines Feuer zusammensuchte. »Hier bin ich wohl eher von Nutzen.«

Lucien nahm es hin und half ihm, Wasser in einem in der Höhle gefundenen Topf zum Kochen zu bringen. Maglir, selbst am Oberschenkel verletzt, hinkte derweil zu ihrem zweiten Toten und nahm sich seiner an.

»Wir sollten die Leichen verbrennen«, sagte Vicente. »Oder ihm zumindest einen Pflock durch das Herz treiben. Verbrennen wäre jedoch sicherer.«

Lucien ließ sich an dem mittlerweile errichteten Feuer nieder und merkte erst jetzt, wo der Kampfrausch verblasste, wie sehr seine Verletzungen schmerzten. Waren er und Maglir die einzigen, die Verletzungen davongetragen hatten oder waren andere einfach nur zu stolz oder unvernünftig genug, ihre Wunden zu ignorieren und Vampirismus in Kauf zu nehmen? So oder so, es nagte an ihm, dass er nun hier saß, steif wie ein alter Mann, und sich seine Wunden lecken musste, während andere noch immer auf der Jagd waren. Die Stimme der Vernunft war ihm manchmal keine liebsame.

Vicente, der anscheinend merkte, dass es in Lucien arbeitete, nahm sich seiner an. »Dann lass uns mal sehen«, sagte er, während er Wasser aus dem Vorrat der Purpurnarben in den Topf gab und es kochte.

Derweil schälte sich Lucien aus seiner Rüstung, um das ganze Ausmaß seiner Wunden zu begutachten. Besonders seine Arme hatten unter dem Angriff gelitten. Die Rüstung hatte vieles abgehalten, doch nicht alles. Er hatte viele Schnitte davon getragen, ein besonders scherzhafter hatte sogar den Muskel seines linken Oberarmes bedenklich verletzt. Auch sein Gesicht fühlte sich zerkratzt an.

»Maglir, kommt her«, sagte Vicente zu dem Elfen. »Die Toten können noch eine Stunde länger ruhen. Euer Bein sieht nicht gut aus.«

Mit sichtlichem Widerwillen begab sich Maglir zu Lucien.

Nachdem das Wasser kochte, wusch Vicente ein Tuch darin. Sie gaben einige Kräuter aus ihren Reisevorräten hinzu und ein wohltuender Duft breitete sich aus, der die Sinne beruhigte und den Geruch nach Blut in der Höhle überdeckte.

Auch Maglir hatte etliche Blessuren davon getragen, deren schlimmste seine Verletzung am Bein war. Obgleich sie beide sicher in der Lage waren, sich selbst um ihre Wunden zu kümmern, nahm sich Vicente ihrer an. Er wusste immerhin, wie man Porphyrische Hämophilie erkenne und wie dagegen vorzugehen sei. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, war keiner von ihnen infiziert. Lucien fühlte sich erleichtert.

Vicente konnte Maglir nicht mehr halten, und selbiger machte sich erneut daran, den letzten Toten für die Bestattung vorzubereiten. Sie entschieden sich für eine Brandbestattung hier in der Höhle, sobald sie sie verlassen wollten. So war sichergestellt, dass ihre Spuren beseitigt waren und der Tote nicht als Vampir zurückkehrte.

»Mit dieser Art von Vampiren ist nicht immer zu spaßen«, kommentierte Vicente.

Während Maglir noch mit dem Toten beschäftigt war, nahm der alte Vampir Lucien zur Seite. Etwas schien ihn zu bekümmern.

»Lucien, es gibt da eine Sache, die noch unausgesprochen zwischen und steht«, begann er zögerlich. »Viellicht ist es an der Zeit, darin Klarheit zu schaffen.«

Lucien zögerte. Er wusste, worauf Vicente ansprach. Vor vielen Jahren hatte er ihm den Vampirismus angeboten, und er hatte bis zu diesem Tage keine klare Antwort gegeben. Er hatte gezögert, da er nicht gewusst hatte, ob er dazu bereit sei, ob er wirklich willens war, sein Leben auf immer so grundlegend zu verändern.

Er blickte in die Höhle, sah die Fratzen der Bestien vor sich, die sie bekämpft hatten, und wusste die Antwort. Sie würde Vicente schmerzen, das wusste er, denn es würde für ihn bedeuten, in vielen Jahren erneut einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, doch Lucien konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen.

»Ich … ich glaube nicht, dass das mein Weg ist«, sagte er leise und mit gesenktem Blick.

 _Ich bin ein Mensch_ , dachte er und konnte diese Worte nicht aussprechen. _Ich bin ein Mensch und kann nichts anderes sein. Selbst die Tiermenschen sind menschlicher als Vampire._

Nein, er fürchtete sich nicht vor Vicente. Doch er konnte nicht werden, was sein Mentor war.

Vicente nickte, sichtlich niedergeschlagen von der Antwort, obwohl er sie vielleicht schon gewusst hatte.

»Vielleicht bist du weiser als ich«, sagte er und dann nichts mehr.


	28. Autorität

Trotz ihres Erfolges in der Blutkrustenhöhle war die Stimmung bedrückt, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten, nachdem der Scheiterhaufen im Wald herabgebrannt war. Vicente dachte vermutlich über Luciens Worte nach, Lucien selbst hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen, und worüber Maglir so tief in Gedanken versunken war, war schwer zu erraten. Vielleicht dachte er ja an die Schwarze Hand und ihre Aufgabe, Greywyns Spur erneut aufzunehmen.

Auch Lucien machte sich so seine Gedanken dazu. Insgeheim wurmte es ihn, dass er der Vernunft nachgegeben hatte und zurückgeblieben war, um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Vielleicht hätte er doch mitgehen sollen … Doch was nicht war, das war nicht, und so sollte er sich wieder auf die alltäglichen Geschäfte der Zuflucht konzentrieren.

Maglir kehrte nach Festung Farragut zurück, während Lucien und Vicente in der Zuflucht blieben. Dann wurde es einige Zeit still. Freilich wurden sie von den anderen bedrängt, was denn vorgefallen sei und wie die ganze Sache ausgegangen war, doch sie hielten es für besser, die ganze Sache klein zu halten und nicht allzu viel zu verraten. Es war nicht gut, wenn zu viele von den internen Problemen der Bruderschaft wussten; selbst ihre Familie sollte besser nicht alles wissen, um nicht unnötig beunruhigt zu werden. Sie wussten ja selbst nicht genau, wie die ganze Sache nun ausgehen würde, jetzt, da Sprecherin Drewani selbst spurlos verschwunden war.

Für eine Weile herrschte völlige Ruhe um die Schwarze Hand und ihre Jagd nach den letzten Verrätern der Purpurnarben. Lucien war nervös, da er nicht wusste, wie die Lage aussah, also konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Alltag. Etwas anderes konnte er ohnehin nicht machen.

Es bereitete Lucien große Freude zu beobachten, wie sich seine Schutzbefohlenen entwickelten. Besonders Ocheeva und Mirabelle hatten sich in den letzten Jahren hervorgetan, Ocheeva durch beeindruckendes Talent, Mirabelle durch harte Arbeit. Die Argonierin ging gänzlich in ihrer Arbeit für die Zuflucht auf und war stets darum bemüht, zum Wohl der Zuflucht zu wirken. Lucien kam gern auf sie zurück, wenn es um etwas offiziellere Angelegenheiten der Zuflucht ging.

Mirabelle schmachtete ihm noch immer nach, schien sich mit der Einseitigkeit ihrer Gefühle jedoch abgefunden zu haben. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, ihn dennoch noch immer beeindrucken zu wollen und ihm nachzueifern. Stets riss sie sich um die schwersten und herausforderndsten Aufträge, und Lucien musste aufpassen, welche Aufträge er ihr wirklich gab, ohne sie gänzlich zu überfordern, ihr aber dennoch einen Anreiz bot, der groß genug war. Sie war kein perfekter Mörder und hatte auch nach all den Jahren noch immer ihre Schwächen und Probleme, doch ihre größte Stärke war ihre Verbissenheit, die eine Menge wettmachte.

Und dann war da noch Mathieu, die dritte große Hoffnung der Zuflucht – und allmählich auch ein Sorgenkind. Mathieu hatte sich von Anfang an als wenig sozial oder kontaktfreudig gezeigt. Seit jeher war er für sich geblieben, zeigte wenig Motivation aber großes Talent, das zu fördern sich als Herausforderung erwies. Lucien ging davon aus, dass der mittlerweile junge Mann es schon längst so weit hätte bringen können wie er selbst – und das in einer wesentlich kürzeren Zeit! –, wäre er nur motivierter.

Doch das war nicht Luciens Hauptsorge. Wäre Mathieu nicht erwachsen, Lucien wäre davon ausgegangen, dass er die üblichen Grillen der Jugend durchlebte. Dafür war Mathieu jedoch zu alt, und darum war seine allmählich aufblühende Aufmüpfigkeit bedenklich. Mathieu zeigte Anzeichen davon, die Autorität höhergestellter Mitglieder nicht mehr vollkommen ernst zu nehmen und ihr Wort nicht mehr gebührend zu achten.

Lucien hatte noch keine direkte Befehlsverweigerung beobachten können, doch die Entwicklung bereitete ihm Sorgen. Warum verhielt sich Mathieu so? Hatte er etwas aufgeschnappt, das er nicht hätte aufschnappen sollen? Und wenn ja, was hätte das sein können? Er beschloss, mit Vicente darüber zu reden.

»Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen«, sagte der Vampir. »Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das nicht von ungefähr kommt. Du mochtest den Jungen ja von Anfang an, Lucien, weil er dir in gewisser Weise so ähnlich ist. Auf der anderen Seite ist er bedeutend unsozialer als der Rest von uns, ehrlich gesagt sogar mehr noch als jeder normale Mensch.«

»Deutest du damit an, dass ich ihn, hm, hätte sozialisieren sollen?«, fragte Lucien. Dieses Wort klang seltsam. Als hätte er ein Tier dressiert …

»Vielleicht«, sagte Vicente grübelnd. »Wir, die Dunkle Bruderschaft, sind schließlich nicht nur Ausbilder wie ein Schmied, der seinen Lehrling einarbeitet. Wir sind eine Familie, und eine Familie leistet mitunter auch Erziehungsarbeit. Insbesondere dann, wenn wir jüngere Mitglieder aufnehmen, ist das durchaus noch manchmal nötig. Wenn wir das bei Mathieu versäumt haben sollten, dann ist es aber nicht nur deine Schuld, Lucien. Eher wohl noch meine, denn die Neulinge stehen immerhin unter meiner Obhut, nicht deiner.

Aber das ist müßig, darüber nachzudenken. Schlussendlich weiß ich genauso wenig wie du, was ihn da geritten hat. Wir können das nur beobachten und versuchen, ihn wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Sollte er wirklich eines der Gebote übertreten, bekommt er seine Strafe.«

Lucien blieb skeptisch. »Ich weiß nicht«, meinte er. »Das klingt mir zu leicht vom Tisch gewischt. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass da mehr dahinter steht. Vicente, Ihr habt mehr Einfühlungsvermögen als ich, vielleicht redet Ihr einmal mit ihm und findet heraus, ob ihm etwas auf dem Herzen liegt?«

»Das kann ich machen«, versprach dieser. »Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür weit genug in ihn eindringen kann. Er war schon immer sehr verschlossen.«

»Und auch das bereitet mir Sorgen …«

Der Gedanke an Mathieu verdrängte für eine kleine Weile die Sorgen um die Purpurnarben. Wie sich herausstellte, waren letztere jedoch unbedenklich. Zu Beginn des Monats Letzte Saat tauchte auf einmal wieder Sprecherin Drewani auf. Ganz unerwartet erschien sie in der Zuflucht und verlangte Lucien zu sprechen. Er bat sie in Proximos Gemächer, _seine_ Gemächer, wie er jetzt sagen musste – so ganz hatte er sich daran noch nicht gewöhnt.

»Die Purpurnarben sind ausgelöscht«, kam sie sogleich zur Sache, wie es ihre Eigenart war.

»Was ist weiterhin geschehen, als Ihr uns in der Höhle verlassen habt?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Von Greywyn war keine Spur zu finden«, berichtete Drewani. »Wir suchten ganz Cyrodiil ab, doch es war nichts zu machen. Schließlich weiteten wir unsere Suche über die Landesgrenzen hinaus aus, doch auch das blieb erfolglos. Es war, als sei er vom Erdboden verschwunden. Dann jedoch sprach die Mutter der Nacht zum Zuhörer. Durch ihn ließ sie mitteilen, dass Greywyn und, wie sich herausstellte, auch Rowyles Eardwulf nun keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen und die Purpurnarben nicht mehr existieren.«

»Rowley!«, entfuhr es Lucien. »Der Name ist mir ein Begriff.«

»Ja, ein seltsamer Mann. Fast verwundert es mich nicht, dass auch er eine Rolle darin zu spielen hatte.«

»Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir uns keine Sorgen mehr um die Purpurnarben machen sollen, wenn diese beiden anscheinend noch am Leben sind und nicht ausfindig gemacht werden können«, wunderte er sich.

»Die Mutter der Nacht ließ uns nur wissen, dass die Verräter anscheinend geläutert sind und wir uns keine Gedanken mehr darum machen sollen, wir sogar die ganze Sache endgültig ruhen lassen sollen, bis ihre Zeit erneut gekommen sei«, gab Drewani wieder.

Lucien war verwirrt. »Das alles erscheint mir sehr sonderbar«, warf er ein.

»Dies sind die Worte der Mutter der Nacht und damit sind sie Gesetz«, sagte Drewani nur. Entweder konnte sie es leichter hinnehmen oder hatte einfach schon länger Zeit, mit der Sache abzuschließen. »Jedenfalls gibt es uns Gelegenheit, uns wieder dem Alltag zu widmen – was Ihr, wie ich sehe, bereits getan habt. Gut. Dann kann ich mich um eine Angelegenheit in der Kaiserstadt kümmern, die mir schon zu lange unter den Nägeln brennt.«

»In der Kaiserstadt? Ihr wisst, dass das ein gefährliches Pflaster für uns ist«, gab Lucien zu bedenken. »Seit Proximos Tod hat sich niemand mehr von uns dort hinein gewagt.«

»Doch genau darum geht es mir«, hielt Drewani entschieden dagegen. »Zugegeben, es mag eine private Angelegenheit sein, doch es lässt mir keine Ruhe.«

»Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich mir diese Worte erlauben darf, Sprecherin.«

Der Blick, dem sie ihm schenkte, hätte einen Dremora das Fürchten gelehrt. Er zog intuitiv den Kopf ein.

»Ihr seid nicht in der Position, mich zu belehren, Lachance«, mahnte sie.

Er fühlte sich wie ein gescholtener Junge und das passte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Widerwillen kam in ihm auf. »Aber vielleicht kann ich Euch meine Gedanken mitteilen und dadurch eventuell auch einen Rat erteilen«, hielt er dagegen. Ja, er hielt Drewanis Vorhaben für eine ganz und gar dumme Idee.

»Meinethalben. Aber ich wünsche nichts davon zu hören.« Damit schien für sie die Angelegenheit vom Tisch zu sein. Sie verabschiedete sich, hieß ihn noch, weiter wie gewohnt seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, und verschwand dann.

Zurück blieb ein irritierter Lucien. So hatte er die Sprecherin noch nie erlebt. Sie wahrte den äußeren Anschein der Vernunft, doch er wusste, dass es dieses Mal nur eine Maske war. Eine schlecht gearbeitete und bröckelnde. Was Sprecherin Drewani da tat, war bar jeglicher Vernunft und offensichtlich allein durch persönliche Motive, allen voran Rache, geprägt. Sie wollte Rache für den Tod Proximos, den sie geliebt hatte. Lucien hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn ihr Gegenspieler Adamus Phillida war.

Dass ausgerechnet der schweigsame, verschlossene Maglir einige Zeit später bei ihm erschien, gab Lucien erst recht zu denken. Er hatte Maglir nicht als jemanden kennen gelernt, der bei eigener Ratlosigkeit bei Anderen Rat suchte. Generell erschien der Bosmer nicht als jemand, der überhaupt Rat brauchte.

»Ich muss sicher gehen, dass Ihr das, was ich Euch mitzuteilen habe, Lachance, nicht an Sprecherin Drewani weitertragt«, begann Maglir.

Lucien wusste sofort, woran er war. »Euch plagen dieselben Sorgen, die auch mich umtreiben«, sagte er. »Die Sprecherin kam bereits zu mir und deutete an, dass sie nun, da die Purpurnarben kein Problem mehr darstellen, hinter Phillida her ist.«

»Noch nie habe ich sie so sehr von persönlichen Emotionen geleitet gesehen«, gestand Maglir, »und ich diene ihr seit mehreren Dekaden als Ruhigsteller. Das kann so nicht gut ausgehen.«

»Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt es Sprecherin Drewani mehrmals zu denken gegeben und sie schlug es aus dem Wind«, erriet Lucien. Als Maglir nickte, fuhr er fort: »Sie wollte auch meine Bedenken nicht hören, genau genommen verbot sie mir regelrecht das Wort.«

Maglir nickte, als wisse er genau, wovon Lucien sprach. »Dasselbe geschah, als ich mit ihr sprach. Wie ich hörte, hattet Ihr schon einmal mit Adamus Phillida zu tun. Ich hoffe, das hilft Euch dabei, Einfluss auf Sprecherin Drewani zu nehmen.«

»Ich?«, echote Lucien erstaunt. »Ich glaube nicht. Es ist viele, viele Jahre her, seit ich in Skyrim etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Und das auch nur am Rande, denn mein eigentliches Ziel war General Consantius Tituleius. Ich sehe nicht, wie das helfen könnte – vor allem dann nicht, wenn ich mit meinen Argumenten nicht zur Sprecherin vordringen kann.«

Maglor ließ die Schultern hängen. »Ihr seid meine einzige Hoffnung gewesen, da auch Ihr die Sprecherin schon lange kennt und zu ihren Lieblingen gehört.«

»Wendet Euch an den Zuhörer, auf sein Wort muss sie hören«, schlug Lucien vor.

»Ja, aber …« Maglir zögerte und schien sich mit einem Male unwohl zu fühlen. »Ach, was soll‘s. Aber tragt es nicht weiter, sonst bekommen Ihr und ich große Schwierigkeiten. Denn niemand in der Hand kann Ungolim sonderlich gut leiden.«

Lucien runzelte die Stirn. »Aber er ist doch der Zuhörer.«

»Das stimmt, und niemand würde es wagen, offen das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben«, sagte Maglir. »Doch hinter vorgehaltener Hand wird getuschelt, dass er ein schwacher Zuhörer ist, eine blasse Führungsfigur ohne Rückgrat. Wenn Drewani nicht schon unseren Worten Gehör schenkt, so wird sie sicherlich einen Weg suchen, selbst Ungolims Wort zu umgehen, wenn er ihr befiehlt, von ihrem Vorhaben abzulassen.«

Lucien war ratlos. »Was bleiben uns also für Möglichkeiten?«

»Keine. Auch von den anderen Sprechern steht ihr keiner nahe genug, um genügend Einfluss auf sie zu nehmen, um sie umzustimmen.«

Eine Weile schwiegen sie bedrückt. Schließlich schenkte Lucien ihnen neuen Wein ein, den sie während ihres Gesprächs geleert hatten. Eine Ausweichshandlung, um das Gefühl der Ohnmächtigkeit loszuwerden. Es half nicht.

»Bleibt nahe bei Drewani und habt ein Auge auf sie«, riet er dem Waldelfen schließlich.

»Etwas anderes bleibt uns ja nicht.« Mit diesen Worten griff Maglir zum Kelch und stürzte den Wein in einem Zug hinab.

 

Diese Sorgen beschäftigten Lucien, mehr noch als die alltäglichen Nöte der Zuflucht. Mathieu bereitete ihm ebenso Kopfzerbrechen wie Drewanis sonderbares und beunruhigendes Verhalten. Über letzteres sprach er nicht einmal mit Vicente, da er Maglirs Rat beherzigte und das Thema nicht zum allgemeinen Gespräch machte. Stattdessen bat er seinen Mentor, ein Auge auf Mathieu zu haben, um sich nicht auch damit noch belasten zu müssen.

Maglir ließ sich alsbald nicht mehr blicken. Anscheinend hatte er sich an Drewanis Fersen geheftet und beschützte sie nun. Beschützen! Drewani! Wie absurd das klang! Und doch war es anscheinend vonnöten.

Auch das, was Maglir ihm über die inneren Spannungen der Hand gesagt hatte, gab Lucien zu denken. Er wusste, dass er davon nichts hätte wissen dürfen, und er wusste auch, dass er da nun wirklich nichts tun konnte; auch wenn er nun Henker und Leiter einer Zuflucht war, auch wenn er der Liebling der Sprecherin Drewani hatte, er war noch lange kein Teil der Hand. Das hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, dennoch darüber nachzudenken.

Es waren müßige Gedanken. Maglir hatte sich trotz allem nur mit Andeutungen begnügt, die Lucien kaum ein genaues Bild der Situation der Führungsschicht vermittelten. Und doch hatte er das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas ändern zu müssen. Aber was? Was konnte er aus seiner Position heraus schon tun? Er war ein Henker, nichts weiter, und damit immer noch ein einfacher Meuchelmörder, auf den lediglich etwas größere Stücke gehalten wurden als auf den Rest von ihnen. Es machte ihn beinahe rasend, dass ihm die Hände gebunden waren.

Natürlich blieb nicht aus, dass die anderen Zufluchtsmitglieder bemerkten, dass ihn etwas umtrieb. Einige Tage nach Maglirs überraschendem Besuch suchte ihn Mirabelle auf. Noch nichtsahnend ließ er sie ein.

»Ich habe derzeit keinen Auftrag für Euch, FaniJ, begrüßte er sie. Auch wenn sie beinahe so alt war wie er, sah er sie immer noch als übereifriges kleines Mädchen. Nicht einmal die distanzierte Anrede, die ihr als Assassine zustand, half ihm da.

»Ich will keinen Auftrag«, erwiderte sie. »Jedenfalls nicht diese Art von Auftrag. Ich habe mit den anderen gesprochen, Ocheeva und Telaendril vor allem, aber auch Teeinava und Gogron und der alte Stinkstiefel M‘raaj-Dar – und na ja, irgendwie auch mit Mathieu. Meister Valtieri hält sich vornehm zurück, aber nicht zuletzt er hat angedeutet, dass da Dinge im Busch sind, die Euch belasten, Meister Lachance. Wir wollen helfen. _Ich_ will helfen.«

Lucien ließ ihre Worte zunächst sacken und dachte über eine angemessene Erwiderung nach. Schließlich sagte er nur: »Das ist nichts, wobei geholfen werden kann. Das ist nicht einmal etwas, das mich etwas angehen sollte und den Rest von uns schon gar nicht.«

»Aber es beschäftigt Euch, das sieht man – und das, obwohl Ihr Euch seit Tagen hier drinnen einschließt!« Mirabelle stützte sich auf den Tisch auf und schob ihr Gesicht vor seines. Sie machte eine strenge Miene, als wollte sie ihn schelten.

Lucien lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Ihre Nähe war ihm unangenehm, aber das wollte er nicht zeigen.

»Die Mitglieder dieser Zuflucht scheinen rastlos zu sein«, sagte er nur sachlich-nüchtern. »Das ist bedauerlich, aber derzeit kann ich nicht einmal daran etwas ändern. Geht auf die Straße, ermordet einen Bettler, erschreckt den Grafen ein wenig und versohlt seinem verzogenen Balg den Hintern. Etwas Anderes kann ich nicht in Auftrag geben.«

Mirabelle schnaubte. »Mir ist Indarys egal. Das ist ein Sport, an dem Ihr mehr Freude findet als ich. Egal ist mir jedoch nicht, dass hier etwas im Busche ist, von dem Ihr anscheinend etwas wisst, Ihr aber nicht zulasst, dass man Euch hilft.«

»Ich war nie für meine Geduld bekannt, Fani«, konterte Lucien, nun im drohenderen Tonfall. »Ihr vergesst Euch. Eure Treue und Pflichtbewusstsein in Ehren, doch das sind Angelegenheiten, in die Eure Nase zu stecken Euch nicht erlaubt ist. Haltet Euch da heraus.«

Mirabelle knirschte mit den Zähnen und war sichtlich unzufrieden. Doch Lucien hatte ihr einen Befehl erteilt, und dem musste sie Folge leisten. Widerwillig ließ sie von ihm ab. »Ihr führt, wir folgen«, sagte sie nur. Dann verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Nun kam zu all seinen Sorgen noch eine weitere hinzu. Anscheinend wurde seine Führung hinterfragt. Es stimmte, er hatte sich seit Tagen in seinem Raum eingeschlossen und sich nicht blicken lassen, und es nicht einmal gemerkt. Vielleicht sollte er seinen eigenen Rat befolgen und dem Grafensohn den Hintern versohlen. Wie man hörte, war Farwel Indarys ein ungezogener Draufgänger und Wichtigtuer.

Lucien gab sich einen Ruck und beschloss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Drewani war nicht da und mit ihr fehlten die Aufträge, die sie an ihre Zufluchten weiterleitete. Ein oder zwei aufgeschobene kleine Aufträge, eigentlich für Neulinge gedacht, hatte er noch auf Lager, für den Rest würde er sich etwas überlegen müssen. Irgendwie würde er seine Zuflucht schon beschäftigt halten, bis Drewani wieder auftauchte und das normale Geschäft weitergehen konnte. Und ihm konnte das auch nicht schaden.

Also begann er einen Übungsplan zu erstellen. Sprecherin Drewani sei in geheimen Angelegenheiten der Schwarzen Hand unterwegs und habe daher momentan nur wenig Zeit für ihre Zufluchten (was zumindest eine Halbwahrheit beinhaltete), sagte er. Da dadurch das Geschäft momentan still stünde, sie aber durch kluge Wirtschaft und reiche Beute der Zufluchtsmitglieder passable Rücklagen hätten, wäre das kein Problem. Um nicht zu versanden, mussten sie sich also anderweitige Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten suchen. Er habe einen Plan, wäre aber dazu bereit, selbigen mit Absprache der Mitglieder der Zuflucht zu erweitern oder zu ändern.

Mirabelle wirkte sichtlich zufrieden.

»Wie wäre es mit einem Familienausflug an die Goldküste nach Anvil?«, schlug sie vor. »Ich bin da immer gern. Das Meer, das Salz in der Luft, die Geschichten der Seemänner, die Seemänner selbst.«

»Ach, Firlefanz!«, schnaubte Gogron. »Ich will Köpfe einschlagen!«

Das konnte sich Lucien allerdings sehr gut vorstellen. Er versuchte, sich Gogron in leichter sommerlicher Kleidung (es war immerhin Letzte Saat und ging auf Herdfeuer zu, da konnte man das noch tragen) mit einem Strandtuch am Strand nahe Anvils vorzustellen. Er verscheuchte das Bild ganz schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Gogron in etwas anderem als einer schweren Plattenrüstung zu sehen, war einfach eine alberne Vorstellung.

»Ich dachte allerdings auch weniger an einen Vergnügungsausflug als an etwas Praktisches, das uns in der Gesamtheit der Zuflucht voranbringt«, sagte er stattdessen.

»Warum nicht beides verbinden, das Vergnügen mit dem Praktischen?«, schlug Ocheeva vor.

»Wir könnten den Bewohnern von Anvil nachstellen und ihnen ihre Geheimnisse entlocken«, ging auch Telaendril darauf ein.

»Das klingt nach einer guten Idee«, kommentierte Vicente. »Wir beide, Lucien und ich, gönnen uns einen gemütlichen Urlaub am Meer und der Rest hat Spaß in der Stadt. Besondere Herausforderung: Nicht auffallen.«

»Also keine Köpfe einschlagen?« Gogron wirkte betrübt.

»Doch, Ihr dürft dabei nur nicht auffallen, sonst ist der Urlaub für uns alle beendet«, betonte der Vampir.

Für Lucien nahm seine ursprüngliche Idee allmählich absurde Ausmaße an. Doch Vicente hatte die Vorschläge bereitwillig aufgegriffen, und seinem Urteil vertraute Lucien. Auch wenn der dem Gedanken an etwas so Sonderbares wie »Urlaub« nichts abgewinnen konnte, schien es doch größtenteils positiv aufgenommen zu werden.

»Aber ich bin nicht so gut im Unaufälligsein«, maulte Gogron.

»Dann übst du es eben, du großer Trampel«, lachte Telaendril, wie sie über alles lachte und froh war.

Da fiel Luciens Blick auf Mathieu, der wie so oft etwas abseits stand und eine ablehnende Haltung eingenommen hatte.

»Sprecht, Bellamont«, sprach er ihn an. »Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen?«

Mathieus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, doch schließlich sagte er: »Kinderkram, das habe ich zu sagen.«

Lucien stutzte. »So?«

Das schien etwas in Mathieu zu lösen. »Mehr habt Ihr dazu nicht zu sagen?«, knurrte er. »Ihr habt Euch seit jeher als schwacher Führer erwiesen, aber das ist die Krönung, dass Ihr solchen Kinderkram bewilligt!«

»Lüge!«, rief Mirabelle aufgebracht und stellte sich schützend vor Lucien. »Er muss hinter niemandem anstehen und kann sich gewiss mit Proximo messen! Untersteht Euch, so etwas zu behaupten!«

»Fani, genug!«, rügte Lucien sie und schob sie zur Seite. »Wenn Bellamont meint, Kritik an meinen Führungsqualitäten zu üben, dann soll der das tun. Genau hier und jetzt.« Herausfordernd sah er zu dem jungen Mann. Wenn sich die Spannungen entladen sollten, die sich aufgebaut hatten, dann war es gut, dass jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu da war.

»Ihr seid eine Witzfigur, Lachanche«, knurrte Mathieu, die unausgesprochen Herausforderung annehmend.

»Ich warne Euch, Bellamont«, drohte Lucien. »Kritik sei Euch gestattet, doch seid Ihr nahe dran, die Gebote zu übertreten.«

Er bemerkte, wie die Stimmung kippte. Selbst Vicente wirkte mit einem Male angespannt. Vorbei war die lockere Aufbruchsstimmung.

»Sonst was?«, entgegnete Mathieu. »Erwecke ich den Zorn von Sithis? Und dann? Fahre ich mit einem Blitz und Feuer in die Leere hinab?«

»Eure Worte entehren Euch«, sagte Lucien so eisig, wie er nur konnte. »Ihr spottet über unseren Fürchterlichen Vater. Vergesst nicht, wer Euch aus der Gosse geholt hat, in die Euer Vater Euch gesoffen hat. Vergesst nicht, wem Ihr zu verdanken habt, was Ihr nun alles besitzt.«

»Nachdem Ihr…!«, begehrte Mathieu auf, doch unterbrach er sich plötzlich selbst.

»Nachdem ich was?«, ließ Lucien jedoch nicht locker. Er kämpfte mit dem Ärger, der in ihm aufwallte. »Sagt es mir hier und jetzt. Frei heraus. Und wenn Ihr Euch weigert, werde ich es Euch befehlen.« Mathieu tanzte ihm auf der Nase herum, das durfte nicht sein!

Vicente warf ihm einen raschen aber strengen Seitenblick zu. »Mathieu, wir sind eine Familie«, sagte er sanfter, »und in einer Familie spricht man sich aus, wenn eine Probleme auf dem Herzen liegen.«

Mathieu knirschte sichtbar mit den Zähnen und blickte zwischen Lucien und Vicente hin und her. »Na gut«, spuckte er dann aus. »Dann spreche ich frei heraus, wie es mir _befohlen_ wurde. Ich werde jemandem wie _ihm_ nicht mehr folgen und weigere mich, Befehle von ihm anzunehmen.« Mit diesen Worten spukte er Lucien vor die Füße.

Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Familienmitglieder. Eine tödliche Kälte breitete sich in Lucien aus, und mit einer ebenso gefährlichen Ruhe verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

»So, so«, sagte er. »Ihr sprecht offen an, dass Ihr willentlich gegen eines der Gebote verstoßen wollt«, sagte er. »Ihr erkennt meine Führung nicht mehr an, trotz allem, was Ihr durch mich erreicht habt. Ich weiß nicht, was Eure Gründe für diese Torheit sind, doch ein Verstoß gegen unsere Gebote ist es nichtsdestotrotz. Hinzu kommt, dass Ihr versucht, meine Autorität zu untergraben. Die Strafe dafür ist eindeutig. Vicente, bringt mir eine Geißel.«

Der Trotz wollte nicht so recht aus Mathieus Gesicht weichen, doch nun wurde er dennoch bleich. Den Mimiken der umstehenden Familienmitglieder war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie hinter Lucien standen und seine Strafe Mathieus begrüßten.

»Gogron, entblößt seinen Oberkörper und bindet ihn dort an die Säule«, befahl Lucien, ohne dabei Mathieu aus den Augen zu lassen. »Wenn er sich wehrt, wendet Gewalt an.«

Körperlich war Gogron jedem hier überlegen. Sollte Mathieu auf die dumme Idee kommen, sich gegen seine Bestrafung zu wehren, würde er durch den Ork nur noch mehr Schmerzen zu spüren bekommen. Lucien war das nur recht. Oh ja, er war wütend und jetzt wollte er Blut lecken.

Als Gogron seinem Befehl nachgekommen und nur auf schwachen Widerstand Mathieus gestoßen war, kam auch Vicente wieder und reichte Lucien die Peitsche.

»Habt Ihr noch etwas zu sagen, Bellamont?«, fragte er der Form halber. »Worte zu Eurer Verteidigung?«

»Tut es endlich!«, spuckte dieser aus. »Tut es und zögert es zum Vergnügen aller nicht noch länger heraus!«

Ohne weitere Worte holte Lucien aus. Die Geißel bestand aus neun geflochtenen Zöpfen aus Leder, deren Enden mit Metallkugeln beschwert waren und in die Splitter ebenfalls aus Metall eingearbeitet worden waren. Er wollte Mathieu nicht töten, diese Strafe wäre nicht angemessen gewesen – noch nicht. Aber er sollte sich noch auf lange Zeit an seine Dummheit erinnern, offen die Führungsautorität eines höhergestellten Mitglieds der Dunklen Bruderschaft in Frage gestellt zu haben.

Mit Genugtuung ließ er die Peitsche auf Mathieus Rücken niedergehen. Dieser wand sich in seinen Fesseln und ließ ein Grunzen vernehmen, doch ansonsten schwieg er. Bereits der erste Schlag hatte ihm die Rückenhaut aufgerissen, und er blutete heftig. Wenn Lucien mit ihm fertig sein würde, würde er auf Tage hinaus nicht auf dem Rücken liegen oder gerade stehen können.

Wieder ging die Peitsche nieder und wieder biss Mathieu die Zähne zusammen, um möglichst keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Beim dritten Schlag aber, bei dem Lucien darauf achtete, in die bereits gerissenen Wunden zu schlagen, hielt es Mathieu nicht mehr aus und er stieß einen Schrei aus, in dem sein Schmerz, seine Wut und seine Frustration lag, Lucien unterlegen zu sein.

Lucien spürte, wie ihn der altbekannte und geliebte Rausch durchfuhr, wenn er bereit zum Töten war. Wie damals, als er den Barden in Weißlauf ermordet hatte. Er fletschte die Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. Nein, er würde Mathieu nicht töten und den Zorn von Sithis erwecken. Aber das hier war fast genauso gut.

Zehn Schläge hielt Mathieu aus, dann sank er in eine gnadenvolle Ohnmacht. Lucien ließ von ihm ab und wollte die Widerwilligkeit, mit der er dies tat, sich eigentlich nicht so recht eingestehen. Doch die Vernunft riet ihm dazu. Der Rücken Mathieus war mittlerweile eine blutende Masse, kaum eine Stelle war noch unversehrt. Die Narben, die bleiben, würden tief sein.

»M‘raaj-Dar, versorgt seine Wunden mit dem Nötigsten und mit keinem bisschen mehr«, befahl er. »Das soll ihm noch lange eine Erinnerung bleiben.« Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab. Die Sache war für ihn erledigt, er duldete keinen weiteren Widerspruch.

»Das Blut bekomme ich für Wochen nicht von meinen Stiefeln ab«, hörte er hinter sich noch Gogron seufzen.

 

Mathieu erwachte erst am nächsten Tag aus seiner Ohnmacht und konnte danach für viele Tage wieder sitzen noch stehen noch liegen. Lucien hatte M‘raaj-Dar zu seiner Pflege abgestellt, achtete aber darauf, dass der Khajiit ihn nicht zu schnell mit seiner Magie heilte. Während Mathieu also noch an seinen von der Peitsche gerissenen Wunden litt, bereiteten die anderen Zufluchtsmitglieder ihren Urlaub vor, als sei nichts gewesen. Niemand übertrat die Gebote ungeschoren, jeder wusste das. Luciens Strafe wurde allgemein als angemessen erachtet.

Nur Vicente trat wenige Tage danach an Lucien heran.

»Vielleicht hast du dich etwas zu sehr gehen lassen«, gab er zu bedenken.

Lucien, der gerade dabei war, einige Kleidungsstücke in sein Gepäck zu stopfen, hielt inne. »So?«

»Du hattest schon immer zu Gewaltausbrüchen geneigt«, sagte der alte Vampir. »Erinnerst du dich noch, weswegen Sprecherin Drewani dich das erste Mal aufsuchte? Das war doch auch eine Affekthandlung, nicht wahr?«

Lucien wollte zunächst widersprechen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. »Das stimmt durchaus«, sagte er stattdessen. »Doch im Gegenzug zu damals bin ich nun erwachsener und habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. Sagt Ihr trotzdem, dass ich unangemessen gehandelt habe?«

»Nein, ganz und gar nicht«, korrigierte sein Mentor. »Mathieus Strafe war voll und ganz im Rahmen des Angemessenen. Ich bin sicher, Proximo hätte ebenso gehandelt. Im Gegensatz zu dir wäre er dabei jedoch nicht so sehr von seinen Emotionen geleitet worden.«

Eine ganze Weile schwieg Lucien und ließ sich das gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, während er selbst noch einmal die Situation durchdachte.

»Ihr habt wohl recht«, sagte er schließlich. »Ich _wollte_ sein Blut fließen sehen. Nicht nur, weil unsere Gebote eine Strafe verlangten, sondern auch, weil ich es so wollte. Solche Leichtfertigkeit kann schnell in Willkür enden.«

»So würde ich es nicht unbedingt sagen«, sagte Vicente. »Wir sind eine Familie. Gefühle sind es, die uns aneinander binden – manchmal auch die negativen wie Wut oder Enttäuschung. Du solltest dennoch aufpassen, dass du nicht immer über die Stränge schlägst.«

Vicente hielt inne und lachte trocken auf. »Wir sind von gleichem Rang und du der Leiter dieser Zuflucht«, bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. »Es sollte nicht mehr an mir sein, dich zu belehren, und doch sehe ich in dir immer noch mein Mündel.«

Unwillkürlich musste Lucien schmunzeln. »Lasst mich ebenso offen sein: Ich werden auch nie davon ablassen können, in Euch meinen Mentor zu sehen, und eigentlich ist es gut so.«

Auch wenn Lucien erkannt hatte, dass er zwar aus den richtigen Gründen aber mit der falschen Motivation an die Bestrafung herangegangen war, hatte das seinen Respekt bei den anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern gefestigt. Selbst bei Mathieu, der immerhin von Lucien bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geprügelt worden war, schien in Bezug auf Lucien einen Schalter umgelegt worden zu sein. Er wirkte in sich zurückgezogen und wurde sehr schweigsam, was Lucien als Erfolg wertete. Offenbar ging er jetzt in sich und reflektierte seine Fehler.

Lucien war im Großen und Ganzen mit sich zufrieden. Seine Autorität war angezweifelt worden, doch statt sie zu untergraben, hatte er sie gestärkt. Nun, da das vom Tisch war, konnte er sich wieder ganz auf ihren Urlaub konzentrieren.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, als Abenteurergruppe aufzutreten. Gogron hatte dies gefreut, da ihm das die Gelegenheit gab, weiterhin seine schwere Plattenrüstung und seine Streitaxt zu tragen. Für den Rest hieß das, dass sie die Ohren nach bezahlten Abenteuern aufsperren konnten, sodass sie neben dem ganzen Spaß auch ein wenig ihre Fähigkeiten trainieren und ein wenig Taschengeld verdienen konnten.


	29. Die höchste Ehre

Sobald Mathieu wieder weit genug genesen war, um sie nicht allzu sehr bei der Wanderung nach Anvil aufzuhalten, brachen sie auf. Lucien hatte sich die Wunden gesehen, die er geschlagen hatte. Die Narben, die davon geblieben waren, würden Mathieu ein Leben lang ein Andenken sein, dafür hatte M‘raaj-Dar auf Geheiß des Leiters gesorgt. Lucien beließ es dabei und sagte nichts mehr dazu, und Mathieu hielt den Kopf unten.

Sie alle hatten sich in Zivil gekleidet, einfache Rüstungen und Waffen, die kein allzu großes Aufsehen erregten und für alle anderen den Anschein einer weiteren Gruppe von Abenteurern unter vielen erweckten. Viele suchten dieser Tage in den Weiten Tamriels ihr Glück durch aus Ausräubern alter Gräber und Erkunden von dunklen Höhlen. Tamriel war ein wilder Kontinent, der viele Schätze verbarg und ebenso viele Gefahren. Es gab viele, die damit täglich Brot verdienten, diese Schätze zu heben. Ihre Tarnung würde also kein Aufsehen erregen.

Den ganzen Weg über führten sie alle angeregte Gespräche. Jeder freute sich auf den Urlaub, einmal aus der gewohnten Umgebung herauszukommen und ganz zwanglos ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Für Lucien war dieses Konzept zwar immer noch etwas befremdlich, aber so lange er sah, wie seine Schützlinge sich darüber freuten, freute auch er sich. Außerdem war er neugierig, was sie so alles in Anvil würden ausgraben können und welche schmutzigen Geheimnisse der Anwohner so ans Tageslicht kommen würden.

Sie übernachteten im Freien und mieden die Siedlungen und Städte entlang ihres Weges. Nicht etwa, weil sie fürchteten, dass ihre Tarnung aufflog, sondern einfach, weil sie nun wirklich die Abenteuerlust gepackt hatte. Es war der Monat Sonnenhöhe, perfekt für Nächte unter freiem Sternenhimmel und faule Tage am Strand der Goldküste.

Da sie sich Zeit ließen und sie nichts zur Eile trieb, brauchten sie gut eine Woche, um Cyrodiil einmal von Ost nach West zu durchqueren und Anvil zu erreichen. Friedlich lag die Stadt in der Sommersonne vor ihnen, hinter ihr glitzerte die Abecanische See. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, die Luft flimmerte in der Sommerhitze und nichts regte sich.

»Endlich«, seufzte Vicente. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, obgleich er einen reichlichen Blutvorrat mich sich führte und jeden Tag einen Schluck genommen hatte, um der Sonne standzuhalten. »Lasst uns schnell nach drinnen kommen. Des Grafen Waffen ist ein guter Gastort. Dort quartieren wir uns ein.«

Die Wachen am Stadttor zeigten sich ein wenig verwundert, eine so große Abenteurergruppe anzutreffen, ließen sie dann jedoch ohne Wenn und Aber ein.

»Wenn ihr Arbeit sucht, versucht es am Hafen«, sagte einer von ihnen. »Die Seemänner reden viel, die wissen bestimmt was. Oder versucht es in einer der Tavernen.«

»Danke, das werden wir machen«, erwiderte Lucien, ehe er seine Leute in die Stadt führte. Von einem seiner früheren Besuche wusste er noch, wo das von Vicente vorgeschlagene Gasthaus lag. Als sie Des Grafen Waffen betraten, atmete Vicente neben ihm hörbar auf.

Lucien ging auf direktem Wege zum Tresen, hinter dem ein Rothwardone mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf ihn wartete.

»Ich bin Wilbur, Besitzer und Geschäftsinhaber von Des Grafen Waffen«, begrüßte er ihn. »Wir stellen Betten und Essen für Gäste bereit. Wie kann ich Euch helfen.«

»Ich suche Unterkunft für mich und meine Leute«, sagte Lucien und deutete hinter sich. »Habt Ihr Betten und Essen für neun hungrige Abenteuer auf der Suche nach dem nächsten großen Schatz?«

»Neun?«, wiederholte Wilbur und sog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. »Das wird etwas eng, aber es lässt sich machen, insofern Ihr das nötige Kleingeld habt. Wir lange wollt Ihr in der Stadt bleiben, wenn ich fragen darf?«

Lucien zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das wird sich zeigen. So lange, bis das nächste Abenteuer nach uns ruft.«

Wilbur lachte, als habe sein neuer Gast einen besonders guten Witz gemacht, und auch Lucien erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

Der Wirt zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer. Lucien bemerkte, dass Gogron und Telaendril anscheinend sehr darauf bedacht waren, ein Zimmer für sich zu bekommen. Er tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab und bezog ein anderes zusammen mit Vicente, da das einzige Einzelzimmer an M‘raaj-Dar ging; niemand war so wirklich bestrebt, mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Als sie sich alle eingerichtet und ihre Sachen abgelegt hatten, trafen sie sich erneut im Schankraum. Lucien gab die erste Runde aus.

»Also, wie lautet der Plan?«, begann Mirabelle.

»Es gibt keinen«, erklärte Lucien, während soeben Wilbur ihnen ihr Essen brachte. »Wir haben einfach Spaß, das war immerhin Sinn und Zweck dieses Ausflugs. Ihr schwärmt aus in die Stadt, haltet die Ohren auf und berichtet, was ihr so alles herausfinden konntet. Irgendwelche schmutzigen Geheimnisse der Stadtpersönlichkeiten vielleicht, das wäre doch etwas, oder? Meister Valtieri und ich lassen es uns derweil am Stand gutgehen.«

Telaendril lachte auf. »Das war abzusehen! Ihr legt Euch auf die faule Haut und wir müssen schuften.«

»Irgendwelche Privilegien muss man doch haben, oder?« Lucien grinste.

Sie lachten und hoben die Bierkrüge, um auf ihren Urlaub anzustoßen. Ja, vielleicht war das doch etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen konnte, ging es Lucien durch den Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag schwärmten die Mörder aus, während sich Lucien und Vicente in den Schatten der Hafenmauer setzten und in aller Ruhe den Arbeitern und Matrosen zusahen.

»Na, ich bin gespannt, was unsere Schützlinge so alles herausfinden werden«, bemerkte Vicente irgendwann. »Welche Farbe die Wäsche der Gräfin hat zum Beispiel.«

»Vicente,  also wirklich!«, bemerkte Lucien mit einem schiefen Grinsen. »Hat Euch niemand beigebracht, dass man Damen nicht unter den Rock schaut?«

»Jetzt tu nicht so.« Der Vampir knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite. »Du wirst doch eh als ewige Jungfer sterben. Aber ich sag dir, die Gräfin ist nicht ohne.« Ein schelmisches Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, die jetzt, da er wohlgenährt war, ungewohnt menschlich aussahen.

»Jetzt sagt bloß nicht, dass Ihr …!«

»Doch, natürlich, mein Junge.« Vicente grinste. »Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mir eine schöne Frau entgehen lasse? Und die Gräfinnen und Fürstinnen des Kaisers sind gelangweilter, als man so denken mag. Da vergisst man hin und wieder, was als keusch und sittsam angesehen wird.«

»Also diese Enthüllung wird definitiv keiner schlagen können«, bemerkte Lucien.

Neben ihm lachte Vicente in sich hinein.

»Weiß Graf Umbranox davon, dass ihm seine Frau gelegentlich untreu wird?«, wollte Lucien wissen.

»Der Graf selbst ist nicht ganz sauber«, stellte Vicente heraus. »Ich hörte gelegentlich von gewissen Kontakten zur Diebesgilde. Die beiden passen bestens zusammen. Wenn er davon weiß, dann hat es ihn anscheinend nicht wirklich interessiert.«

In dem Moment sahen sie, wie Telaendril mit einem Seemann im Arm die Schwimmende Schüssel, die Hafentaverne, verließ. Lucien hob einen Arm.

»Hoffen wir, dass Gogron das nicht sieht«, kommentierte er.

Vicente lachte auf. »Mal sehen, was sie heute Abend zu berichten hat.«

Den ganzen Tag nur herumzusitzen, war nicht Luciens Fall, weshalb er beschloss, ein wenig die Goldküste entlang zu wandern. Dieser Tag war bewölkt, weshalb Vicente ihn begleiten wollte.

»Dieses Nichtstun hat einen gewissen Reiz«, stellte Lucien irgendwann mit Blick auf das Meer fest. »So wirklich habe ich das in all den Jahren nie in Betracht gezogen. Mir fehlt meine Arbeit ehrlich gesagt jetzt schon, aber gleichzeitig merke ich, dass es mir guttut, auch einmal davon loszulassen. Besonders jetzt, da sich die Dinge um Sprecherin Drewani so beunruhigend entwickeln. Zu Hause hatte ich die ganze Zeit nur daran gedacht, und es hatte mich fuchsig gemacht, dass ich nichts tun konnte, obwohl ich wollte.«

»Und von Maglir auch kein Wort«, fügte Vicente an. »In meiner Zeit als Vampir stellte ich fest, dass Menschen anscheinend nie Ruhe finden können. Als sei die Zeit zu kurz für all die Dinge, die sie noch schaffen wollen.«

»Und? Ist die Zeit zu kurz?«, wollte Lucien wissen. »Ihr habt immerhin wortwörtlich eine Ewigkeit davon und wart selbst einmal ein Mensch.«

»Man stirbt nicht davon, wenn man in seinem Leben nicht alle Bücher gelesen oder alle Länder bereist hat«, sagte Vicente. »Wichtig ist nur, was man mit der Zeit macht, die einem gegeben ist. Viele scheinen das über die Hektik ihres Lebens hinweg zu vergessen.«

Eine Weile bohrte Lucien nachdenklich mit der Schuhspitze Löcher in den Sand, während über ihnen die Möwen kreischten. Im Westen neigte sich die Sonne allmählich dem Meer entgegen.

»Da stellt sich mir die Frage: Habe ich etwas aus meinem Leben gemacht?«, sagte er schließlich.

»Welcher Gossenjunge bringt es jemals so weit, dass ihm die Führung einer Zuflucht anvertraut wird?«, gab Vicente zu bedenken. »Lucien, du hast es weiter gebracht als viele andere. Manchen mag es reichen, als einfacher Matrose zur See zu fahren und die weite Welt zu sehen, um bei seinem nächsten Landgang seine liebste Hure zu beglücken. Andere wiederum greifen nach den Sternen. Du bist so jemand, Lucien, und du bist auch jemand, der sie erreichen kann.«

Lucien lächelte dankend. »Das sind wirklich ermutigende Worte, danke«, sagte er. »Wisst Ihr, manchmal, ganz tief in mir drinnen, da habe ich doch diese Zweifel, ob ich all dem gewachsen bin. Ich erlaube mir nie, dass diese Zweifel laut werden, irgendwie an die Oberfläche kommen. Ich mache einfach weiter. Aber trotzdem, sie sind da …«

»Und das ist gut so«, sagte Vicente. »Wer sich zu selbstsicher ist, der wird stolpern und fallen. Ein gesundes Maß an Unsicherheit bringt dich weiter, lässt dich hinterfragen, was du tust und wie du es noch besser machen kannst. Lucien, glaub mir, du wirst es noch weit bringen in der Bruderschaft.«

»Weiter als jetzt schon?«, gab er zu bedenken. »Ich trage den Rang eines Henkers und leite eine Zuflucht. Wie viel weiter kann man noch kommen?«

»Die Schwarze Hand ist nicht so unerreichbar, wie es dir scheint«, sagte Vicente nur. Doch dann ließ er dieses Thema. »Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen und uns anhören, was die anderen so herausgefunden haben. Ich brenne förmlich vor Neugierde!«

»War das ein schlechter Witz, weil Ihr in den letzten Tagen so viel in der Sonne wart?«, neckte Lucien.

»Am Ende bekomme ich noch Farbe, wie furchtbar.« Vicente legte einen gekünstelt gequälten Tonfall auf.

Damit machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie Des Grafen Waffen betraten, trudelten auch allmählich die anderen ein. Sie bestellten ihr Abendessen und begannen mit dem Rapport.

»Also, wer hat herausgefunden, welche Farbe die Unterwäsche der Gräfin hat?«, eröffnete Vicente.

»Wie geschmacklos!«, kommentierte Mirabelle. »Das interessiert doch niemanden. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Schloss Anvil voller Geheimgänge ist und dass einer von ihnen in eine Höhle unter dem Schlossberg führt, die als Schmugglerversteck dient.«

»Das ist nichts Neues, das weiß ich seit Jahren«, sagte Lucien.

Mirabelle zog eine Schnute, nachdem sie so stolz darauf gewirkt hatte, etwas scheinbar Neues und Nützliches entdeckt zu haben.

»Ich war mit dem Jäger, Pinarus Inventius, jagen, hab ein paar Berglöwen den Schädel eingeschlagen«, sagte Gogron. »Er hat mir gutes Geld für die Pelze der Tiere gezahlt. Hier, schau, Telaendril, ich hab dir einen mitgebracht.«

Er streckte der Waldelfe ein stinkendes Fell entgegen. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

»Pfui! Gogron, nimm das weg!«, rief sie aus und streckte abwehrend die Hände aus.

»Aber, aber …«, stammelte der Ork. »Vielleicht hätte ich es gerben sollen. Aber stell dir mal vor, so ein Löwenfell als Bettvorleger oder Umhang. Du siehst bestimmt toll darin aus.«

Telaendrils Mine sprach Bände, dass sie da gänzlich anderer Meinung war.

»Ich habe wenigstens Seemannsgarn aufgeschnappt, das ergibt zumindest eine unterhaltsame Geschichte«, sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der wohl ausdrücken sollte, dass sie etwas Nützlicheres getan hatte. »Habt ihr das Anwesen in der Stadt bemerkt? Das der Familie Benirus? Es gehört Lorgren, einem Mitglied der Magiergilde. Ich habe gehört, dass es in dem Haus nicht ganz mit rechten Dingen zugehen soll.«

»Wenn Magier involviert sind, denken sich Leute immer die komischsten Sachen aus«, warf M’raaj-Dar ein. »Die örtliche Gilde ist eine Gilde voller Luschen. Folgen strickt den albernen Regeln des Erzmagiers, das ist doch langweilig. Kein bisschen Nekromantie oder Pyromantie.«

»Wir haben gehört, dass die umliegenden Bauernhöfe ein Problem mit wilden Trollen haben«, sagte Ocheeva. »Vielleicht sollten Teinaava und ich das nächste Mal Gogron bei der Jagd begleiten, das scheint in der Goldküste ein lukratives Geschäft zu sein.«

»Und Ihr, Mathieu?«, wandte sich Lucien schließlich an den letzten in der Runde. »Was habt Ihr herausgefunden?«

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Der Leuchtturm hat einen Keller«, sagte er.

Lucien fragte sich, warum Mathieu das für erwähnenswert hielt. »Nun …«, meinte er. »Immerhin etwas. Ich finde, für einen ersten Tag in der Stadt war das insgesamt doch eine gute Ausbeute. Lasst uns morgen weitermachen. Mal sehen, was noch so ans Tageslicht gefördert wird.«

»Wer als erstes herausfindet, welche Farbe die Unterwäsche der Gräfin hat, dem gebe ich einen Monat lang Bier aus«, fügte Vicente grinsend an.

»Euch tut die viele Sonne nicht gut …«, bemerkte Lucien.

Später, als sie sich zum Schlafen zurückgezogen hatten, fragte er jedoch: »Und? Welche Farbe hat sie?«

Vicente konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Rosa mit gelben Blümchen. Die ganzen hohen Herrschaften haben einfach keinen Modegeschmack.«

 

In den nächsten Tagen durchkämmten die Mörder die Stadt von oben bis unten. Es schien niemandem aufzufallen, was gut war, denn es hieß, dass sie sich geschickt genug anstellten, um nicht aufzufallen. Die argonischen Geschwister gingen mit Gogron im Hinterland jagen, gelegentlich schloss sich Telaendril ihnen an, wenn sie nicht beim Schloss herumschlich und wahrscheinlich wirklich der Unterwäsche nachforschte. Mirabelle ging den ganzen Ausflug als einzige mit wirklichem Ernst an und war, vermutlich, um mal wieder Lucien zu beeindrucken, damit beschäftigt, etwas von tatsächlichem Wert für die Bruderschaft herauszufinden. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien Mathieu jedoch die meiste Zeit nur ziellos durch die Stadt zu wandern. Lucien beobachtete, dass er auffällig oft in der Nähe des Leuchtturms war.

»Er scheint ihn zu mögen«, stellte er fest, während er mit Vicente am Hafenkai saß und sich die Füße im Wasser kühlte.

»Wer?« Vicente wirkte, als habe Lucien ihn soeben aus einem Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

»Mathieu. Den Leuchtturm«, präzisierte er.

»Hm, ja. Du hast recht.«

»Er wirkt mir so verschlossen in letzter Zeit, aber anders, als vor seiner Bestrafung«, überlegte Lucien.

»Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen«, sagte Vicente. »Er hat eingesehen, welchen Fehler er gemacht hat und muss sich einfach neu ordnen. Gib ihm Zeit, dann wird das schon.«

»Das sage ich mir auch. Und doch …« Doch Lucien beließ es dabei.

In dem Moment bemerkten seine scharfen Sinne, dass sich ihm jemand näherte. Er fuhr herum und sah sich einer in eine dunklen Robe gehüllten Person gegenüber.

»Im Namen unseres Fürchterlichen Vaters«, sagte der Fremde nur und drückte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort einen versiegelten Brief in die Hand. Eine Hand war in das Wachs eingedrückt. Lucien brach stirnrunzelnd das Siegel und las den Inhalt des Briefes. Mit einem Male war es ihm, als griff eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herz.

»Und? Was steht in dem Brief?«, fragte Vicente, während er ihm über die Schulter sah. Auch er hatte erkannt, dass ein Bote der Schwarzen Hand sie erreicht hatte, sein Ton war ernst.

»Ich werde nach Bravil zum Zuhörer Ungolim gerufen«, sagte Lucien. Auch wenn im Brief nicht mehr als das stand, sagte ihm etwas, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

»Begleitet mich dorthin, die Hand erwartet Euch, Lachance«, sagte der Bote.

Nur wenige Stunden später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg nach Bravil wieder. Vicente hatte in Luciens Abwesenheit den Oberbefehl und hatte den Urlaub für beendet erklärt. Lucien brauchte das im Moment nicht weiter zu kümmern, während er mit dem Boten die Goldstraße entlang ritt; offenbar war alles vorbereitet gewesen und der Mann hatte ihm ein Pferd mitgebracht. Er hatte sich als Gasteau Blanchard vorgestellt, Ruhigsteller des Sprechers Severus Vipera. Lucien kannte ihn, der Mann war mit von der Partie gewesen, als sie gegen die Purpurnarben vorgegangen waren.

Freilich war seine erste Frage gewesen, warum er nach Bravil zum Zuhörer gerufen wurde und warum ein Ruhigsteller als Bote abgestellt wurde, doch Blanchard hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt. Es sei nicht an ihm, ihm schon jetzt den Grund dafür zu enthüllen. So sehr Lucien auch nachbohrte, aus dem Ruhigsteller war nichts herauszubekommen. Etwas in Lucien sagte ihm, dass dies ganz schlechte Anzeichen waren. Seine Sorge und Drewani und Maglir kehrte zurück. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Zuflucht in seiner Abwesenheit bei Vicente in guten Händen war.

Sie brauchten für den Ritt nur wenige Tage, machten so wenige Halts wie möglich und trieben die Pferde an. Blanchard betonte immer wieder, wie wichtig Eile in dieser Angelegenheit sei. Gleichzeitig merkte Lucien ihm jedoch auch an, dass er nicht zufrieden damit war, dass Lucien trotz all der Jahre bei der Bruderschaft nie wirklich das Reiten gelernt hatte und sich nicht gut auf einem Pferd halten konnte.

Und nun, nur wenige Tage später, stand er in einem der vielen schäbigen Häuser, die Bravils Stadtbild prägten und das der Zuhörer sein eigen nannte, direkt am Platz der glücklichen alten Dame. Lucien sah auf das Bündel Kleider in seiner Hand, das man ihm gleich bei seiner Ankunft gegeben hatte, eine schwarze Robe und Kapuze, wie Drewani sie getragen hatte. Um ihn herum stand die gesamte Schwarze Hand.

»Es geht um Sprecherin Drewani, nicht wahr?« Es war keine Frage.

Zuhörer Ungolim stand vor ihm und sah zu ihm auf. Waldelfen waren von Natur aus klein und Lucien recht hochgewachsen. Es machte ihn nervös, zum Zuhörer _hinabblicken_ zu müssen.

»Verzeiht die Unannehmlichkeiten, die die Eile Euch bereitet haben muss«, sagte Ungolim. »Doch Ihr werdet bald erkennen, dass Eile von Nöten war. Wie Ihr bereits erfasst habt, geht es um Sprecherin Drewani. Wie ich hörte, ist ihr Ruhigsteller, Maglir, bereits vor einigen Wochen an Euch herangetreten und hat Euch gesagt, was sie umgetrieben hat.«

Lucien entging keinesfalls die Wortwahl. Unwillkürlich krallten sich seine Hände in den Umhang.

»Das Unausweichliche und doch Unvorstellbare ist geschehen«, fuhr der Zuhörer fort. »Entgegen all unserer Worte zog Drewani allein gegen Phillida aus, um Rache für den Tod Proximos zu suchen. Maglir wollte sie zuerst davon abhalten, dann, als ihm dies nicht gelang, sie beschützen. Doch…«

»Sie ist tot«, fiel Lucien ihm ins Wort. Er hielt diesen Wortschwall einfach nicht mehr aus, der das Unausweichliche nur hinauszögerte.

Ungolim sah ihn scharf an. »Ja, und Maglir mit ihr«, sagte er. »Das ist eine schwierige Situation für uns, weil wir zum einen nicht wissen, ob Phillida sie womöglich gefoltert oder gar Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen haben. Ich bezweifle es, dafür war Drewani zu professionell, aber wir müssen trotz allem diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, was eine nicht zu verachtende Gefahr für unsere Familie bedeutet. Und zum anderen bedeutet Maglirs Tod, dass auch ihr unmittelbarer Nachfolger nun vor Sithis kniet.«

Lucien zwang sich, dem Offensichtlichen ins Gesicht zu sehen. »Also soll ich ihre Nachfolge antreten.« Es auszusprechen, klang so unwirklich und machte die Situation nicht besser. Sprecherin Drewani war tot! Seine Stütze in all den Jahren, die Elfe, der er so viel zu verdanken hatte. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, er würde an diesem Tag nicht hier stehen.

Ungolim trat an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine, die noch immer und nun zittern auf dem Kleiderbündel lag. »Sie sprach stets in lobenden Worten von Euch«, sagte er. »Ihr seid jung und habt gerade erst begonnen, Erfahrung im Führen zu sammeln. Eigentlich wäre das für uns ein Grund gewesen, Euch nicht in Betracht zu ziehen, doch Drewani hatte schon früher davon gesprochen, Euch als ihren Nachfolger zu ernennen, sollte ein Fall wie dieser eintreten. Wir respektieren ihren Wunsch und vertrauen ihr, dass sie sich in Euch nicht getäuscht hat. Ihr seid nun Teil der Schwarzen Hand, Sprecher Lachance.«

Lucien schluckte und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er mit Vicente genau hierüber gesprochen und nun war es Wirklichkeit geworden. Freude über seinen enormen Erfolg mischte sich mit der Bestürzung über Drewanis Tod.

»Ich … ich …«, stammelte er, weil er das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Er fühlte die erwartungsvollen Augen der anderen auf sich.

»Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen«, beschwichtigte ihn Ungolim. »Ich weiß, was für eine schwierige Situation das für Euch sein muss. Ihr werdet in Festung Farragut einziehen. Drewani hat dort alle Unterlagen zurückgelassen, aus denen Ihr alle nötigen Informationen beziehen könnt. Die Zufluchten, die sie betreute und die nun Euch unterstehen, ebenso wie deren Mitglieder, deren Ränge und die wichtigsten Informationen zu ihnen. Des weiteren Aufträge, Ziele und so weiter. Außerdem hat sie Euch ihr Pferd Schattenstute überlassen. Ihr werdet es im Burghof von Festung Farragut finden, und ich denke, sie wird euch zusagen.

Des Weiteren müsst Ihr natürlich einen Ruhigsteller ernennen. Er wird Euch allein unterstehen und nur Euren Befehlen folgen, sodass er als Euer verlängerter Arm agieren wird.

Das ist das Wichtigste für den Moment. Alles andere hat Zeit, bis Ihr Euch in Eure neue Rolle eingelebt habt. Nun wollen wir jedoch der Toten gedenken.«

Lucien fühlte sich von all dem völlig erschlagen. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Er tat einfach, was Ungolim von ihm zu erwarten schien. Für den Moment hieß dies, nichts zu sagen und den Weinkelch entgegen zu nehmen. Zusammen mit den anderen Sprechern und ihren Ruhigstellern stießen sie auf Arela Drewani und Maglir an. Ungolim hielt eine kleine Rede (offenbar hörte er sich gern selbst reden), in der er der Leistungen der Toten gedachte und ihre Taten für die Bruderschaft hervorhob.

Lucien hörte eine Weile zu, doch nach und nach versank er in seine eigenen Gedanken. Drewani war tot und er war nun ein Sprecher der Hand. Das war alles, wovon er je geträumt hatte. Doch um welchen Preis? Den von Drewanis Leben? Es erschien ein zu großer Preis. Ob die Robe in seinen Händen gar Drewanis war? Er wusste es nicht, die anderen Sprecher trugen ebenfalls solche Roben, die sich durch kein Detail voneinander unterschieden. Aber allein die Vorstellung, dass dies Drewanis Robe gewesen war, ließ ihn erschaudern.

Irgendwann merkte er, wie jemand ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er schrak auf und sah sich Banus Alor gegenüber, einem der anderen Sprecher.

»Keine schöne Situation für Euch, ich weiß«, sagte dieser. »Zumal der Zuhörer es zur Perfektion trieb, andere mit seinen Wortschwällen zu erschlagen – ungewöhnliche Profession für jemanden, der eigentlich zuhören soll, oder?«

Offenbar sollte das ein Witz sein, doch Lucien munterte er kein bisschen auf.  

»Nun, jedenfalls wollte ich Euch sagen, dass Euch das nicht ängstigen muss«, fuhr Alor wieder ernster fort. »Eine aufregende Zeit kommt auf Euch zu, aber es wird niemand zum Sprecher ernannt, der dem nicht gewachsen ist. Nur Mut und alles Stück für Stück.«

Lucien nickte. »Danke.«

»Und jetzt trinkt den Wein und besauft Euch. Heute dürfen wir das.« Alor zwinkerte ihm zu. »Geht immerhin alles auf Ungolims Kosten.«

Da ihm für den Moment nichts anderes einfiel, was er tun sollte, tat er schlicht genau das: sich auf Kosten des Zuhörers betrinken. Es dauerte nur wenige Kelche voll Wein, bis er sein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hinuntergespült hatte.

Nun stand er also hier, im Kreise der Schwarzen Hand und ein Teil selbiger. Als er damals im Affekt diesen Waldelfenjungen erwürgt hatte, hatte er sich nie erträumen können, überhaupt jemals aus der Gosse der Kaiserstadt entkommen zu können. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er einen frühen und elenden Tod sterben würde, nicht aber, dass er als Teil der Hand nun solche Macht innehatte.

Als die Nacht fortgeschritten war und die Stadt in völliger Ruhe dalag, wurde es Zeit für Luciens Weihe als neuer Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand. Das hieß, dass sie sich um die Statue der glücklichen alten Dame versammelten, unter welcher sich die Gruft der Mutter der Nacht befand. Ungolim, der bis jetzt grüne Samtkleidung getragen hatte, hatte nun wie auch Lucien seine Robe angelegt. Der Zuhörer trat mit einer Fackel in der Hand an die Statue heran und begann seine Anrufung.

»Ehrwürdige Mutter der Nacht, wir suchen deine Weisung«, sprach er. »Eines deiner Kinder fand den Tod und trat vor seinen Fürchterlichen Vater. Wir wählten unter deinen Kindern einen, den wir als würdig erachteten, das Werk Arela Drewanis fortzusetzen. Ehrwürdige Mutter, wir erbeten nun deinen Segen für unsere Wahl des Lucien Lachance.«

Lucien hatte erwartet, dass sie lediglich einige bedeutungsschwangere Worte sprachen, womit alles erledigt war. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben mit einer der geistigen Führungsfiguren der Dunklen Bruderschaft in Kontakt treten würde. Was nun folgte, erschütterte ihn und festigte ihn zugleich in seinem Glauben, am einzigen Ort in ganz Tamriel zu sein, an den er gehörte.

»Lucien Lachance ist der einzig Wahre«, ertönte eine kalte, geisterhafte Stimme, von der er nicht sagen konnte, ob er sie tatsächlich hörte oder ob sie nur in seinem Kopf erklang. »Aus ihm wird die Hoffnung und Rettung der Familie entstehen. Hütet ihn.«

Für einen Moment herrschte eine seltsame Ruhe um sie herum.

»War … war das die Stimme der Mutter der Nacht?«, fragte Lucien schließlich atemlos, als klar wurde, dass nun alles vorbei war. Als er sich umblickte, sah er jedoch in ratlose Gesichter, die deutlich machten, dass soeben etwas geschehen war, dass sie ebenso wenig erwartet hatten.

»Ja, das war sie«, sagte Ungolim schließlich. »Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie uns in unserer Wahl bestärken würde. Aber offenbar sieht sie in Euch, Lachance, noch viel mehr als nur einen würdigen Nachfolger Drewanis. Ich weiß noch nicht, was genau ihre Worte bedeuten mögen. Warum spricht sie von Hoffnung und Rettung der Familie? Ich bin mir keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr bewusst, die uns akut bedroht. Es wird Zeit brauchen sowie weitere Zwiegespräche mit unserer Mutter, um mir Klarheit zu verschaffen.«

»Nun, für den Moment soll wichtig sein, dass wir die richtige Wahl trafen«, brachte es Banus Alor auf den Punkt. »Es war gut, dass wir Drewanis Urteil vertrauten. Lachance ist der Richtige, soviel konnte man den kryptischen Worten der Mutter immerhin entnehmen.«

Lucien glaubte, vor Stolz zu platzen. Die Mutter der Nacht höchstselbst hatte seiner Wahl als Sprecher zugestimmt! Er hatte einundzwanzig Jahre seines Lebens der Bruderschaft gewidmet, fast sein gesamtes Leben, und nun konnte er die Ernte seiner Mühen einholen. Beinahe war der Schock über Drewanis Tod vergessen.

Doch nur beinahe. Der bittere Beigeschmack blieb.

»Wir sollten wieder nach drinnen gehen und das gebührend feiern, finde ich«, sagte G’Hasta, Ruhigsteller Alval Uvanis.

Durch den bereits getrunkenen Wein und noch einmal angefeuert durch die bekräftigenden Worte der Mutter der Nacht war die Stimmung locker, der Kummer um Arela Drewani für den Moment zur Seite gewischt. Lucien war aufgeregt und wollte unbedingt in seinen neuen Lebensabschnitt hineinstürzen. Er brannte darauf, seine Arbeit als Sprecher zu beginnen. Eine leise Stimme in ihm sagte ihm, dass das alles nur die Aufregung des Moments war, ein Hochgefühl sondergleichen, dass die Mutter der Nacht höchstselbst ihn als eine Art Auserwählten sah – für was auch immer, doch das spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Wichtig war, dass er nun schwarz auf weiß hatte, dass er etwas Besonderes war, jemand von Bedeutung. Und vor allem, dass er seiner Familie, der er all das zu verdanken hatte, nun besser denn je dienen konnte und ihr all das zurückgeben konnte, das ihm gegeben wurde.

Mit Sicherheit würde er am nächsten Morgen mindestens mit einem fürchterlichen Kater erwachen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich auch, wenn er nicht aufpasste, hoffnungslos übernehmen und mit viel zu viel Elan an seine neue Arbeit herangehen. Doch auch das war ihm egal.

Er war nun Sprecher Lucien Lachance, und wenn er diese höchste Ehre nur aufgrund von Drewanis Tod einnehmen konnte, so wollte er doch alles tun, um ihr Werk würdig fortzusetzen. Mochte er anfänglich vor diesem Gedanken zurückgeschreckt sein, so stärkte ihm das Vertrauen der Mutter der Nacht nun nur umso mehr.


	30. Sprecher

Das durch den Alkohol befeuerte Hochgefühl war, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, am nächsten Morgen verfolgen und stattdessen einem fürchterlichen Kater gewichen. Lucien, der in seinem Leben noch nie wirklich viel getrunken hatte, stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Darüber nachzudenken, welchen Trank er brauen könnte, um den Kater zu vertreiben, verstärkte diesen nur.

»Ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen, hm?« Die Stimme gehörte Alval Uvani, einem der anderen Sprecher. Es war eindeutig keine Frage gewesen. »Hier, das hilft.«

Er warf Lucien, der noch immer auf seinem Lager im Haus des Zuhörers lag, eine kleine Phiole zu.

»Ihr seid sonst nie so hilfsbereit«, bemerkt G’Hasta aus einer Ecke des Raumes. »Ihr fangt doch wohl nicht schon jetzt an, unser neues Küken zu mögen?«

Der Dunkelelf schnaubte und wandte sich wortlos ab, wie um seinem Ruhigsteller zu beweisen, dass dieser sich irrte. G’Hasta lachte in sich hinein, was beinahe wie ein Schnurren klang, und folgte seinem Sprecher.

Lucien richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf, während er die gestrige Nacht Revue passieren ließ. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, fanden sich zumindest keine Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis. Immerhin etwas. Alles andere wäre unverzeihlich gewesen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sich so von seinen Emotionen getragen gehen zu lassen?

Dann betrachtete er das Fläschchen, das Uvani ihm gegeben hatte. Es war unbeschriftet, da der Elf ihn aber sicher nicht vergiften würde, entkorkte er kurzerhand das Gefäß und schüttete dessen Inhalt hinunter. Es schmecke bitter und wirklich scheußlich, aber die Wirkung setzte alsbald ein. Danach ging es ihm zumindest wieder so gut, dass er aufstehen und hinabgehen konnte.

Die anderen schienen auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Ungolim hatte ein Frühstück für sie alle bereitgestellt, auch wenn es mit einem Blick nach draußen ganz so aussah, als würde es bereits auf Mittag zugehen.

»Die ganze Aufregung schlägt mir auf den Magen«, bemerkte in diesem Moment Severus Vipera. »Ich hasse Veränderungen.«

Der Mann erinnerte Lucien an eine Fledermaus, wenn auch eine mit einem Adlerschnabel. Er behielt diesen Gedanken jedoch lieber für sich.

»Verzeiht, wenn ich spät dran bin«, sagte er stattdessen und setzte sich in die Runde.

»Das macht nichts«, beschwichtigte ihn Ungolim. »Ich verstehe, dass das eine sehr, nun, aufwühlende Situation für Euch sein muss. Da sind solche kleinen … Ausrutscher verzeihlich.«

Lucien verstand. In Zukunft würde nicht mehr geduldet werden, wenn er sich allzu sehr betrinken würde. Er würde es sich ja selbst nicht verzeihen.

»Äh, nein, rührt das besser nicht an, Alval«, sagte in diesem Moment der Zuhörer rasch. »In den Schnittchen ist Honig enthalten. Es sei denn, Eure Honigallergie hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.«

»Leider nicht, danke für den Hinweis«, erwiderte der Dunkelelf.

»Nun, Lachance, zum Geschäftlichen«, wandte sich Ungolim wieder an ihn. »Die nächste Zeit werdet Ihr damit zubringen müssen, einige Dinge zu ordnen. Eure ehemalige Zuflucht braucht einen neuen Leiter, und Ihr selbst müsst Euch in Eure neue Position einfinden. Außerdem müsst Ihr einen Ruhigsteller ernennen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Ihr das alles innerhalb weniger Tage erledigt, doch in Anbetracht der prekären Lage, in der wir uns befinden, rate ich dennoch zu einer angemessenen Eile. Ihr solltet in Festung Farragut noch Drewanis Unterlagen finden, und sollten dennoch Fragen offen sein, so zögert nicht, mir einen Raben zu schicken; das hat sich als die schnellste Kommunikationsmöglichkeit erwiesen.«

»Vergesst die Verschlüsselung nicht«, warf Vipera ein. »Mein Ruhigsteller wird Euch heute noch in aller Eile einweisen, da das System auf ihn zurückgeht. Er hat ein Händchen für Sprache.«

Lucien hörte sich alles genau an und nickte aufmerksam, während er versuchte, sich mit den Honigschnittchen nicht allzu sehr zu bekleckern. Sie waren mit wesentlich mehr Honig gefüllt, als erwartet.

Die anderen Sprecher und hin und wieder auch ihre Ruhigsteller gaben ihm weitere Hinweise und Kniffe, um ihm den Beginn seines neuen Lebensabschnittes so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Lucien konnte gar nicht genug davon hören, wie die Schwarz Hand im Inneren funktionierte, deren Teil er nun war. Wie aufregend das alles war!

Er hielt fast schon verzweifelt an dieser Aufregung fest, um nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, warum er überhaupt hier war. Und doch: Die Mutter der Nacht glaubte an sein Können, und das hieß, dass er in sich die Stärke finden würde, um über den Verlust Drewanis hinweg zu kommen.

Wie abgesprochen führte ihn Gasteau Blanchard nach dem Frühstück in die Verschlüsselung ein, die die Hand für Botschaften untereinander benutzte. Das System war verblüffend einfach und schwer zugleich. Lucien kam nicht umhin, den Man für seinen Intellekt zu bewundern, sich so etwas zu ersinnen. Botschaften waren in der Vergangenheit öfters einmal abgefangen worden, da Raben zwar schnell, aber nicht absolut sicher waren und nicht jeder der anderen Sprecher die magischen Fähigkeiten besaß, um telepathisch Nachrichten zu übermitteln. Und doch war noch nie eine Botschaft enthüllt worden.

Bis auf Vipera und seinen Ruhigsteller gingen die anderen Mitglieder der Hand im Laufe des Tages, um in ihre Heimaten zurückzukehren und dort ihre Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Lucien wurde derweil von Blanchard weiter in die Verschlüsselung eingewiesen. Erstaunlicherweise dauerte dies jedoch nur noch bis zum nächsten Tag, da Lucien sich als schneller Lerner erwies. Das hieß auch für ihn, dass er nun nach Cheydinhal zurückkehren und dort seine neue Rolle als Sprecher der Dunklen Bruderschaft einnehmen würde.

Er hatte unbestreitbar ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. Wie würde er seiner Zuflucht gegenübertreten? Wie ihnen die Neuigkeit überbringen? Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder der Worte der Mutter der Nacht, und er fasste neuen Mut. Er hatte definitiv schon größere Hürden überwunden.

Wie es der Zuhörer geraten hatte, setzte Lucien auf Eile. Sobald sicher war, dass er mühelos eine Nachricht ver- und entschlüsseln konnte, brach er auf, um das erste Mal als Sprecher aufzutreten. Nur wenige Tage später erreichte er bereits Cheydinhal.

Alles verlief wie im Traum. Er dachte nicht wirklich viel darüber nach, was mit ihm geschehen war, vor allem deswegen, um von den ihn förmlich überrennenden Ereignissen nicht mitgerissen zu werden und in ihnen unterzugehen. Er befürchtete, dass, wenn seine anfängliche Aufregung erst einmal vorbei war, er überfordert mit all dem sein würde und nicht einmal die Erinnerung an die Worte der Mutter der Nacht ihn dann noch auffangen könnte. Also ging er einfach voran, immer nur voran. Irgendwo würde er schon ankommen.

Dass er die Zuflucht in der Robe eines Zuhörers gekleidet betrat, erregte wie zu erwarten gewesen eine Menge Aufregung. Schnell waren alle Zufluchtsmitglieder um ihn versammelt und wollten wissen, warum ihr Urlaub so plötzlich abgebrochen wurde und Lucien sie in der Obhut Vicentes zurückgelassen hatte. Es gab ein wildes Durcheinander von ebenso wilden Spekulationen, als er wieder erschien.

Allein Vicente schloss sich nicht dem Stimmengewirr an. Wortlos trat er an Lucien heran und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, eine sonderbare Mischung aus Kummer und Stolz in den Augen.

»Es ist also eingetreten, was wir doch ohnehin alle schon tief in unseren Herzen befürchtet hatten« schloss er.

»Ja.«

Dieses eine Wort Luciens reichte aus, um die Anderen zum Verstummen zu bringen.

»Ja, das ist es wohl leider«, sagte Lucien nun an alle gewandt. Augen zu und durch … »Sprecherin Drewani ist tot, ein schrecklicher Verlust für uns alle. Die Schwarze Hand hat mich als ihren Nachfolger erwählt und die Mutter der Nacht hat diese Wahl bekräftigt. Ich bin nun der neue Sprecher.«

»Ha! Ich wusste es schon immer!«, rief Mirabelle aus. »Ihr seid der Einzige, der es jemals so weit bringen konnte. Verdient!«

Erstaunlicherweise war es die sonst immer so fröhliche Telaendril, die einen melancholischen Ton anschlug. »Niemandem gönne ich es mehr als Euch, Meister Lachance. Aber ich misse Sprecherin Drewani. Ich habe ihr – und Euch – so viel zu verdanken. Wir alle haben das.«

»Es wird eine Zeit der Trauer geben«, versprach Lucien. »Doch vorerst liegen dringlichere Angelegenheiten an. Diese Zuflucht braucht eine neue Leitung, nun, da mir andere Pflichten auferlegt wurden. Meister Valtieri, Ocheeva und Mirabelle, folgt mir in mein Zimmer. Der Rest kann für den Moment tun, was ihm beliebt. Kehrt zum Tagwerk zurück.«

Hatte er Vicente soeben wirklich mit seiner alten Respektsform angesprochen? Als Sprecher stand er nun höher im Rang als ein Henker. Mehr als alles andere fühlte sich dieser Gedanke völlig befremdlich an.

Als sie in seinem Gemach – seinem _ehemaligen_ Gemach, wie er nun sagen musste – angekommen waren, wies Lucien ihnen Plätze und setzte sich selbst.

»Auf meinem Weg hierher hatte ich einige Zeit zum Nachdenken, wie mit dieser Zuflucht weiter verfahren wird«, eröffnete er sogleich. »Durch meine Ernennung zum Sprecher hat sich ein leerer Raum gebildet, der durchaus problematisch werden könnte. Diese Zuflucht braucht einen neuen Leiter und momentan ist niemand anderes dafür geeignet als Vicente Valtieri.«

»Lucien, nun, Sprecher Lachance, wie ich jetzt wohl sagen muss, Ihr wisst ...«, warf dieser ein.

»Ja, ich weiß, Ihr lehnt diesen Posten seit Jahr und Tag vehement ab, aber derzeit bleibt sonst niemand, den ich kenne und dem ich diese Zuflucht, die mir zugegebenermaßen sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist, anvertrauen würde«, erinnerte Lucien. »Daher lautet mein Vorschlag folgendermaßen: Es dürfte kein Geheimnis sein, dass ich Euch, Ocheeva, in Angelegenheiten der Zuflucht schon immer sehr vertraut habe. Es dürfte ebenso kein Geheimnis sein, dass ich Euch fast ebenso gern wie Meister Valtieri im Falle des Falls als meine Nachfolge gesehen hätte.«

»Das ehrt mich wirklich sehr, Sprecher Lachance«, sagte die Argonierin. Ihr ging die neue Anrede anscheinend bedeutend leichter von den Lippen.

»Das Problem ist nur, dass Ihr noch viel mehr als ich, als ich zum Zufluchtsleiter ernannt wurde, noch zu unerfahren seid«, fuhr Lucien fort. »Ich weiß, dass Ihr, Vicente, diesen Posten nicht haben wollt, aber ich muss Euch bitten, ihn zumindest für eine Zeitlang anzunehmen. Zumindest so lange, bis Ocheeva reif dafür ist. Ich würde meine Zuflucht niemand anderem in die Hände geben wollen.«

Vicente nickte langsam. »Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass mir dieser Gedanke nicht sonderlich zusagt, aber ich sehe ein, dass das wohl in der Tat das Beste für unsere Zuflucht ist«, stimmte er zu. »Also machen wir es so und ich werde Ocheeva in meine Obhut nehmen, um sie auf diese Rolle vorzubereiten.«

»Ich danke Euch wirklich sehr, Sprecher Lachance«, sagte Ocheeva. »Es freut mich sehr zu sehen, dass Ihr mit meinen Leistungen so sehr zufrieden seid, um solches Vertrauen in mich zu legen. Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Euch nicht.«

Lucien nickte zufrieden. »Und nun zu Euch, Fani«, wandte er sich an die Bretonin. »Ihr müsst wissen, dass es innerhalb der Bruderschaft einen weiteren Rang gibt, von dem nur wenige wissen. Die Schwarze Hand bildet sich aus vier Sprechern und einem Zuhörer. Vier Finger und ein Daumen. Doch jeder Finger hat auch eine Klaue. Das sind die Ruhigsteller. Ihr sollt mein Ruhigsteller werden.« Es fühlte sich seltsam an, Drewanis Worte weiterzugeben.

»Das … klingt großartig«, sagte sie, die mühsam zurückgehaltene Begeisterung klang aus ihrer Stimmer. Sie hatte offenbar keine wirkliche Vorstellung, was ein Ruhigsteller war. Aber allein der Umstand, dass Lucien sie als solchen in Betracht zog, versetzte sie in helle Aufregung.

»Als Ruhigsteller steht Ihr außerhalb der gewöhnlichen Hierarchie in der Familie«, erklärte Lucien daher. »Ihr untersteht allein mir und nehmt nur Befehle von mir persönlich entgegen, um als mein verlängerter Arm zu dienen.«

Mirabelles Augen strahlten förmlich. »Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Euch zu Eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit zu dienen!«, versicherte sie enthusiastisch.

Lucien musste ob ihrer grenzenlosen Begeisterung schmunzeln. »Das wäre es zunächst«, schloss er. »Ocheeva, Mirabelle, ihr könnt gehen. Ich habe noch einige Dinge in Festung Farragut zu regeln, bei denen ich hoffe, dass Meister Valtieri mir helfen kann.«

Als die beiden Frauen gegangen waren, erlaubte sich Vicente eine lockere Haltung. Anerkennend klopfte er Lucien auf die Schulter.

»Du hast es geschafft, Junge«, sagte er mit väterlichem Stolz in der Stimme. »Du hast es wirklich geschafft. Weiter hinauf geht es kaum noch. Und erst vor wenigen Tagen haben wir darüber gesprochen. Du musst wirklich Sithis’ Lieblingskind sein. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin.«

Lucien lächelte verlegen. »Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir diese ganze Situation sehr unangenehm«, gestand er ein. »Es behagt mir nicht, Euch als meinen Untergebenen zu betrachten und Euch herumzukommandieren. Und außerdem … Drewani ...«

»Ja, das ist in der Tat ein herber Verlust für uns alle«, stimmte Vicente zu. »Aber wir werden darüber hinweg kommen. Wir haben immerhin den Besten der Besten, um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Nicht wahr?« Er zwinkerte ihm zu. »Also sag, wobei kann ich dir behilflich sein?«

Sie machten sich also gemeinsam zu Festung Farragut auf. Auch wenn der Weg nicht weit war, war Lucien ihn nur selten gegangen, da Drewani, wenn sie etwas von ihrer Zuflucht benötigte, zu ihnen gekommen war.

Auf dem Weg zur Festung fragte Vicente: »Warum eigentlich Mirabelle und nicht Mathieu?«

»Mathieu wäre in der Tat sehr naheliegend«, sagte Lucien. »Mirabelle allerdings auch. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ist sie aber ohnehin sehr auf mich fixiert. Außerdem will ich nicht Mathieu auf diese Weise von den anderen isolieren. Mathieu hat immer noch Probleme mit sozialen Kontakten, das will ich nicht noch vertiefen. Bei Mirabelle kann ich mir außerdem noch bei als bei allen anderen sicher sein, dass sie meine Befehle zu meiner größten Zufriedenheit erfüllen wird.«

»Das sind einleuchtende Gedanken. Mathieu wird dann wohl mir überlassen«, sagte Vicente. »Ah, wir sind da. Oh!«

In dem Moment sah es auch Lucien. Wie Ungolim gesagt hatte, wartete im Burghof ein Pferd auf sie, eines, wie Lucien es noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Stute (etwas sagte Lucien, dass das Tier weiblich war) war mitternachtsschwarz mit Augen wie rot glühende Kohle. Als das Pferd sie sah, kam es schnaubend auf sie zu und blieb vor Lucien stehen, als wüsste es bereits, dass er sein neuer Herr war.

Fasziniert von der Schönheit der Stute, dem Muskelspiel unter ihrem glänzend schwarzen Fell und den überraschend intelligenten Augen hob er eine Hand und berührte sie an den Nüstern. Ruhig ließ sie es geschehen.

»Schattenstute.« Er wusste einfach, dass das ihr Name war.

»Ein beeindruckendes Tier«, stellte Vicente atemlos fest. »Drewani muss sie geritten haben. Sie scheint nicht wirklich von dieser Welt zu sein. Etwas an ihr sagt mir, dass sie, nun, mir in gewisser Weise ähnlich ist.« Offenbar irritierte ihn diese Erkenntnis.

»Damit wird es wohl Zeit für mich, endlich einmal wirklich reiten zu lernen«, stellte Lucien fest. »Der Bote hatte sich auf unserem Ritt nach Bravil die ganze Zeit beschwert, dass ich wie ein Sack im Sattel sitze und uns aufhalte.«

»Bei so einer Schönheit wäre es in der Tat eine Verschwendung, wenn du nicht endlich einmal reiten lernst«, stimmte Vicente zu. »Irgendwie haben wir das stets schleifen lassen.«

Schattenstute schnaubte, als würde sie sagen wollen, dass das durchaus eine Schande sei.

»Ein eigenes Pferd, du meine Güte …«, murmelte Lucien. Pferde waren für ihn, auch wenn er mittlerweile gewohnt war, vieles zu besitzen, von dem er früher nie geträumt hätte, noch immer etwas Unerreichbares für ihn. Ein gutes Pferd konnte in seinem Preis ein ganzes Dorf aufwiegen.

Schattenstute stupste ihn mit ihren weichen Nüstern an. Dieses Pferd war vielleicht mehr wert als ein ganzes Dorf.

»Mirabelle wird noch eifersüchtig«, witzelte Vicente. »Besser, wir gehen nach drinnen und sehen, was Drewani dir hinterlassen hat.«

Plötzlich waren Luciens Gedanken voll von Pferden. Wie pflegte man eines, wie ging man mit ihm um und wie konnte er es am besten nutzen? Schattenstute schien jedoch sehr gut allein klar zu kommen, immerhin wartete sie anscheinend bereits einige Tage auf ihn.

Um sich den langen Weg durch die Festung zu sparen, nahmen sie den Hintereingang, der direkt in die Wohngemächer führte. Hier erwartete sie eine weitere Überraschung. Die Wächter, von denen auch einer in der Zuflucht patrouillierte, standen in Reih und Glied da, wie Soldaten, die auf ihren Befehl erwarteten. Lucien entflammte mit einem kleinen Feuerzauber eine nahe Feuerschale und nahm eine Fackel aus ihr, um das sonderbare Bild näher zu betrachten.

»Sonderbar«, murmelte er.

»Sie haben früher immer auf Drewani reagiert«, erinnerte sich Vicente. »Vielleicht tun sie nun dasselbe mit dir. Befiehl ihnen irgendwas.«

»Äh … geht zurück auf eure Posten?«

Erstaunlicherweise kam Bewegung in die reanimierten Skelette. Mit klappernden Knochen wankten sie aus den Gemächern und zurück in den restlichen Teil der Festung.

»Man möchte meinen, dass man sich mit den Jahren an unseren Freund in der Zuflucht gewöhnt«, kommentierte Lucien, während er noch den letzten Wächtern hinterher sah. »Aber das war … unheimlich.«

»Immerhin hören sie in der Tat auf dich, das ist doch etwas, oder?«, versuchte Vicente ihn aufzumuntern.

Lucien war zumindest für den Moment nicht überzeugt.

Sie machten sich daran, die üblichen Feuerstellen zu entzünden, um die klamme Luft zu vertreiben und diesen Ort wieder etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Dabei fand Vicente auf einer Truhe liegend den Sattel und das Zaumzeug, das wohl zu Schattenstute gehörte.

»Wisst Ihr, Vicente, irgendetwas hieran erscheint mir seltsam«, sagte Lucien. »Alles scheint, als habe Drewani es zurückgelassen und für mich vorbereitet.«

Vicente nickte nur wortlos.

Auf Drewanis Schreibtisch und im Schrank daneben fanden sie zahlreiche fein säuberlich sortierte Ordner mit all ihren Unterlagen und Notizen, die sich in ihrer Zeit als Sprecherin angesammelt hatten. Ein einzelner Brief stach jedoch heraus. Sein Siegel war gebrochen, obwohl Luciens Name darauf stand. Er hob das Schreiben an und las es im Schein einer Kerze. Sein vages Gefühl, dass Drewani all das hier für ihn vorbereitet hatte, bestätigte sich.

»Lucien, was hast du da gefunden?«, wollte Vicente wissen.

»Ein Abschiedsbrief, wie es scheint«, stellte er fest. »Sie muss am Ende eine erstaunlich sentimentale Ader entwickelt haben …« Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken.

»Was schreibt sie?«

»Was wir bereits vermuteten: dass sie alles für mich vorbereitet zurückgelassen hat«, fasste er zusammen. »In den Ordnern dort steht alles drin, von dem sie denkt, dass ich es wissen muss, alles Weitere lehrt die Praxis. Die Hand muss bereits vorher hier gewesen sein und den Brief gelesen haben, weshalb das Siegel gebrochen war. Daher also die Eile, dass ich schnell hierher zurückkehre und lese, was sie mir hinterließ, sodass ihr Platz schnellstmöglich gefüllt wird und sich keiner der anderen allzu lange mit mir befassen muss.«

Dieser Gedanke machte ihn ein wenig verdrießlich. Allerdings stünde er an diesem Tag auch nicht hier, wenn er sich nicht notfalls auch allein behelfen könnte.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte sich Lucien hinter den Schreibtisch und besah sich den Aktenberg. »Bei Sithis, das wird ein Spaß …«

»Ein wenig kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, auch wenn mich der Inhalt all dessen nichts angeht«, sagte Vicente. »Trotz allem bin ich ein Henker und kein Mitglied der Hand.«

Luciens Arbeit in den nächsten Tagen bestand darin, Drewanis Arbeit zu rekonstruieren und aus ihren Unterlagen zu lernen, was er wissen musste, um seine Arbeit als Sprecher der Dunklen Bruderschaft anzutreten. Es gab Listen mit allen Zufluchten, die ihm unterstanden, sowie mit deren Mitgliedern, Rängen und besonderen Fähigkeiten. Insgesamt hatte er vier Zufluchten zu betreuen, eine davon jene in Cheydinhal und eine in Falkenring. In letzterer hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren einiges geändert, aber es freute Lucien, dennoch den einen oder anderen bekannten Namen wieder zu lesen. Er würde keine Zeit haben, eine große Reise zu unternehmen und all eine Zufluchten zu besuchen, also würde er wohl ein Schreiben an die drei Übrigen senden, um ihnen die neuesten Änderungen mitzuteilen.

Vicente stand ihm derweil mit seinem Rat zur Seite. Er wusste selbst kaum etwas über die internen Dinge der Schwarzen Hand und konnte ihm nur mitteilen, was er weniges durch Drewani erfahren hatte. Doch auch das half Lucien bereits enorm.

Als er das Gefühl hatte, zumindest soweit durch die Unterlangen durchgedrungen zu sein, dass er die Grundzüge seiner neuen Position verstanden hatte, hielt er es für angemessen, nach Mirabelle schicken zu lassen, um sie endlich in ihrer neuen Rolle einzuweisen. Drewani hatte einen ganzen Ordner nur zu Maglir hinterlassen, der ihm einen Eindruck vermittelte, welche Aufgaben ein Ruhigsteller zu erfüllen hatte.

Die Bretonin hatte anscheinend schon auf heißen Kohlen gesessen. Als sie bei ihm antrat und vor ihm strammstand, strahlte sie förmlich vor Enthusiasmus, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. Lucien hatte arge Probleme damit, sie in ihrem Tatendrang zu zügeln. Sie nicht sofort Graf Indarys meucheln zu lassen, nur weil sie annahm, dass ihm das gefallen würde, war dabei nur das Geringste. Wobei er durchaus nicht abstreiten konnte, durchaus Lust zu haben, den Grafen nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein wenig zu erschrecken. Einfach nur aus Spaß, um sich abzulenken. Aber nein, er hatte derweil anderes zu bedenken.

»Wisst ihr, Fani, etwas ging mir in den letzten Tagen nicht aus dem Sinn«, sagte er stattdessen. »All das hier erweckt den Eindruck, dass Drewani wusste, dass das, was sie vorhatte, ihr womöglich das Leben kosten würde. Sie hat mir sogar ein Schreiben hinterlassen, in dem sie explizit mich als ihren Nachfolger ernennt.«

»Eine weise Entscheidung!«, bekräftigte Mirabelle.

»Lasst mich aussprechen.« Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. »Nun, jedenfalls müsst Ihr wissen, dass sie Proximo sehr nahe stand. Sein Tod hatte sie sehr getroffen. Schon bei Proximo hatten wir vermutet, dass er eher in den Freitod ging, als dass er wirklich übertroffen wurde. Ich kann mir natürlich darin nicht sicher sein, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm entweder zu Sithis folgen wollte oder Rache suchte und darin den Tod fand.«

Das endlich brachte Mirabelle dazu, ein wenig inne zu halten. »Das sähe ihr allerdings nicht sehr ähnlich.«

»Nein, da stimme ich Euch zu. Allerdings …« Er seufzte. »Es lässt sich nun einmal nicht von der Hand weisen, dass Proximos Tod sie sehr getroffen hatte. Als sie damals zu uns kam und uns diese Neuigkeit überbrachte … Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihr wirkliche, echte Gefühle sah, eine tiefe Trauer und Schmerz.«

Sicher, auch ihn hatte es stets getroffen, wenn jemand den Tod gefunden hatte, er ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, aber er hatte nie geliebt. Nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls. Er hatte niemals einem Anderen so nahe gestanden, wie es Drewani und Proximo getan hatten. Es fiel ihm schwer, das nachzuvollziehen, aber es war die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfiel.

»Das führt mich zu einem anderen Punkt«, fuhr er fort. »Als ich zum Sprecher ernannt wurde, sprach der Zuhörer davon, dass wir uns in einer heiklen Situation befinden, weil Drewani in Phillidas Finger geraten war. Er führte es nicht weiter aus, aber ich glaube, dass ihn das einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Weiß Phillida etwas, das er nicht wissen darf?«

»Und das heißt also …?«, fragte Mirabelle nach.

»Dass wir es herausfinden werden.«

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. »Haltet Ihr das für eine gute Idee?«, wagte sie es zu fragen. »Es war eine unglückliche Verkettung von Ereignissen, die erst Proximo und dann Drewani den Tod brachte. Wollt Ihr ihnen allen Ernstes in die Kaiserstadt folgen, in die Höhle des Löwen?«

»Ja, aber nicht etwa, um irgendjemanden umzubringen, sondern einfach nur, um zu lauschen«, korrigierte er. »Ich habe dort ein paar Kontakte, die ich etwas entstauben kann und die uns dabei helfen könnten.«

Und außerdem war da noch etwas, das Drewani in ihrem Brief geschrieben hatte. Ganz am Ende, fast, als hätte sie es beinahe noch vergessen.

 _Ich fand jemanden in der Kaiserstadt, der mich an Euch erinnerte, als ich Euch fand_ , hatte sie geschrieben. _Gebt auf sie Acht._

Lucien wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wollte es herausfinden.

Das mit den Kontakten war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Sein Treffen mit Horaz in der Schmugglerhöhle lag viele Jahre zurück, und sein Besuch bei Vernon Roche in Riften noch länger. Zumindest hatte er sich damals eine gewisse Reputation bei den Dieben erarbeiten können; Leuten die Augen auszustechen, weil sie einem die Geldbörse stahlen, hinterließ einen nachhaltigen Eindruck. Es war Zeit, diesen etwas aufzufrischen. Außerdem käme Lucien dann endlich wieder nach draußen, um etwas für die Bruderschaft zu tun. Und wenn es nur der eine oder andere Bettler war, den er aus Langeweile am Wegesrand abstach. Sein Bedürfnis, Mathieu beinahe das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr den einfachen Freuden des Lebens angegangen war: andere Leben zu nehmen.

»Wir werden uns unauffällig verhalten, nichts, dass Phillidas Misstrauen erweckt«, sagte er. »Er ist allerdings sehr misstrauisch, auf der anderen Seite aber auch ein Mann des Kaiserreichs. Ihm ein wenig Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, dürfte seine Aufmerksamkeit dämpfen. Und womöglich müssen wir nicht einmal in seine Nähe, um zu erfahren, was ich wissen will. Sagt, Fani, erinnert Ihr Euch noch an die Zeit, als Ihr Euch bei mir in Ausbildung wart?«

»Natürlich, Meister Lachance! Jedes Detail!«

»Lasst uns ein kleines Spiel spielen und uns an diese Zeit zurückerinnern«, schlug er vor. »Also: Was würdet Ihr in diesem Fall machen?«

»Wir verkleiden uns, das ist das Naheliegendste. Und zwar als, hm …« Sie überlegte kurz. »Als Historiker! Militärhistorik. Wenn er ein Mann des Militärs ist, dann wird er hoffentlich darauf brennen, auch darüber zu schwadronieren. Über die Leistungen des kaiserlichen Heeres bei der Vereinigung Tamriels und der ganze Quatsch.«

»Sehr gut«, lobte er. »Genau mein Gedanke.«

»Und was sind die Kontakte, die Ihr erwähntet?«

»Die Diebesgilde«, eröffnete er. »Ihr Hauptsitz ist in der Kaiserstadt. Mitten im Pfuhl des Verbrechens, wie es so schön heißt. Für sie ist die Kaiserstadt ein lukratives Pflaster. Die Bruderschaft unterhält seit jeher Kontakte zu den Dieben, vor vielen Jahren hatte ich selbst einiges mit ihnen zu tun. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wieder sehen.«

»Und Diebe hören und sehen viel«, schloss Mirabelle. »So müssen wir vielleicht gar nicht in Phillidas Nähe.«

»Genau.«

Mirabelle grinste. »Das wird ein Spaß!« In dem Moment schien ihr etwas in den Sinn zu kommen. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihre Lippen. »Jetzt, da Ihr ein Sprecher seid und ich Euer Ruhigsteller, nun, da dachte ich …« Das Lächeln vertiefte sich und sich in der Hüfte wiegend kam sie auf ihn zu. Da er bis jetzt an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte und sie vor ihm stand, konnte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legen. Sie beugte sich vor und ihr Gesicht kam seinem unangenehm nahe.

Mit einer energischen Geste wischte er ihre Hände von seinen Schultern und stieß sie gleichzeig von ihm weg. »Fani, ich warne Euch!«, knurrte er erbost. Er hätte es wissen müssen … »Ihr seid mein Ruhigsteller und das bedeutet für Euch nicht mehr und nicht weniger als genau das.«

Sie keuchte erschrocken. »Ich dachte … ich …«, stammelte sie verwirrt und brachte dann nur noch kleinlaut heraus: »Ich erflehe Eure Verzeihung.«

Er quittierte es lediglich mit einem weiteren erbosten Knurren. »Geht jetzt und kommt Euren Pflichten nach«, befahl er stattdessen. »Holt Meister Valtieri her, ich habe mit ihm noch einiges zu besprechen, bevor wir in die Kaiserstadt aufbrechen. Und besorgt mir ein Fass mit Äpfeln, das Ihr in Zukunft stets befüllt haltet.«

Sie schien über seinen letzten Befehl irritiert zu sein, stellte aber keine weiteren Fragen. Es gehörte zu den Pflichten eines Ruhigstellers, dass er auch die Aufgaben eines Dieners erfüllte, wenn sein Sprecher dies wünschte. Lucien hatte es sehr schnell als sehr praktisch empfunden, jemanden zu haben, der gelegentlich alltägliche Handreichungen erledigte, und daher auf diese Pflicht zurückgegriffen.

Und außerdem: Es fehlten hier einfach Äpfel. Jetzt, da er ein Sprecher war, konnte er sich einige ganz insgeheime Wünsche erfüllen. Leute mit Essen zu vergiften, machte immer noch den größten Spaß.

Während Mirabelle in die Zuflucht zurückkehrte, dachte er über das soeben Geschehene nach. In all den Jahren hatte ihre Bewunderung für ihn nie nachgelassen. Andere mochten es vielleicht sogar Liebe nennen. Er hatte es nie verstehen können. Es hatte sich jetzt jedoch für ihn als nützlich erwiesen, da er hoffte, dass sich Mirabelle deswegen als der geeignetste Ruhigsteller erweisen würde. Dass sie es so auffassen, dass er nun vielleicht doch ihre Gefühle erwiderte und sie deswegen nahe bei sich haben wollte, hatte er nicht bedacht. Ein Fehler, von dem er noch nicht genau wusste, was er aus ihm machen sollte.

Vicentes Ankunft, Mirabelle im Schlepptau, unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

»Wir sollten das mit dem Reiten langsam angehen«, sagte er zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor. »Und Fani soll lernen, wie man ein Pferd pflegt, damit sie sich um Schattenstute kümmern kann, wenn ich verhindert bin.«

Auch wenn das Pferd in den letzten Tagen gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr gut auf sich allein aufpassen konnte, war es Lucien lieber, seinen neuen Schatz wohlbehütet zu sehen. Bei Sithis, am Ende wurde er noch zum Pferdenarr!

Vicente lachte auf. »Oh. Das passt hervorragend!«, rief er aus und klatschte in die Hände. »Des Grafen Bibliothek hat eine ausgezeichnete Sammlung an Lehrbüchern zu Pferden. Wir können wieder bei ihm einsteigen und uns ein wenig belesen. Ein wenig hatte ich es bereits vermisst.«

»Fällt das nicht auf, wenn Nacht für Nacht in der Bibliothek eingebrochen wird?«, erkundigte sich Mirabelle.

»Der Graf kennt uns von früher«, erinnerte Lucien sie. »Ihr wisst doch, dass Meister Valtieri und ich das vor einiger Zeit schon einmal gemacht hatten. Wir sind gute Freunde vom Grafen Indarys, könnte man so sagen.«

Die Erinnerung daran trieb ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und ließ ihn sogar beinahe seinen Ärger über Mirabelles intime Geste von vorhin vergessen. Indarys auf der Nase herumzutanzen, war schon immer ein großer Spaß gewesen. Jede Möglichkeit, es wieder zu tun, war ihm willkommen.

»Ich habe eine Idee«, sagte er. »Wir brechen nicht einfach des Nachts ein. Wir gehen stattdessen schlicht zum Grafen und erbeten den Schlüssel.«

Vicente grinste in sich hinein. »Dreist«, kommentierte er. »Das gefällt mir.«

Und außerdem konnte sich Lucien bei der Gelegenheit gleich ein wenig zur Militärgeschichte des Kaiserreiches belesen. Indarys hatte sicher auch dazu etwas.

Sie setzten ihr Vorhaben noch in der nächsten Nacht um. Lucien hatte es schon immer gewundert, dass Graf Indarys nicht schon längst etwas gegen ihre nächtlichen Besuche unternommen hatte. Er schien nicht einmal bestrebt, sie zu erschweren. Seit vielen Jahren standen ihnen die Geheimgänge der Burg offen. Indarys musste doch davon wissen, oder etwa nicht? Lucien weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der Graf so dumm war. Schlussendlich sollte es ihm jedoch recht sein. Er wusste, dass der Graf keine Dummheiten begehen würde, dafür hatte er vor langer Zeit gesorgt.

Sie kannten die Wege in der Burg mittlerweile im Schlaf. Wie immer achteten sie dennoch darauf, dass der Graf nicht erkannte, von woher sie in seine Gemächer eindrangen. Nicht, dass er vielleicht doch auf die Idee kam, die Gänge zu versiegeln. Lucien hatte keine Lust, jedes Mal durch’s Fenster hineinzuklettern.

Er hatte an diesem Abend seine Robe angelegt, da er es für eine gute Idee hielt, Indarys zu zeigen, mit wem er es nun zu tun hatte. Ihm zu zeigen, dass der Mörder seiner geliebten Frau nun in die höchsten Ränge der Bruderschaft aufgestiegen war, könnte durchaus hilfreich sein.

Als sie in den privaten Gemächern des Grafen ankamen, war dieser soeben in einem Gespräch mit seinem Sohn Farwil vertieft. Lucien hielt inne und beschloss, dem Gespräch einen Moment zu lauschen.

»Vater, das ist die Gelegenheit für mich, endlich einen echten Kampf zu erleben!«, drängte der jugendliche Dunkelelf in diesem Moment.

»Nichts da. Du kannst doch kaum ein Schwert halten«, widersprach Andel. »Die Wachen zusammen mit der Kämpfergilde werden sich der Banditen in Festung Scinia annehmen und damit hat es sich erledigt.«

»Du behütest mich seit Mutters Tod!«, beschwerte sich Farwil. »So wird nie ein Ritter aus mir.«

Lucien grinste in sich hinein. Es war natürlich nie offiziell gemacht worden. Die allgemeine Version lautete, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war. Indarys hatte gut daran getan, es zu vertuschen, dass die Bruderschaft seine Frau Llatharsa ermordet hatte.

Andel schnaubte abfällig. »Schlag dir diese Flausen aus dem Kopf«, befahl er. »Du bist mein einziger Erbe und das ist deine einzige Pflicht.«

»Ich habe sogar schon einen Namen für den Ritterorden, den ich gründen will«, fuhr Farwil fort, als habe er seinem Vater gar nicht zugehört. »Die Ritter des Dornenordens!«

»Bei Sithis«, wisperte Vicente. »Die halbe Portion hat vielleicht Nerven, jetzt schon so große Töne zu spucken.«

»Zeit, ihm ein wenig das Maul zu stopfen«, beschloss Lucien. Lautlos glitt er in den Raum, gefolgt von seinen beiden Begleitern. Graf Indarys und sein Sohn hatten sie nicht bemerkt.

»Guten Abend«, wünschte Lucien ihnen süffisant grinsend.

Indarys fuhr erschrocken herum und schob noch in derselben Bewegung seinen Sohn schützend hinter sich. Farwil wehrte sich, doch Andel ließ dieses Mal keine Widerworte zu.

»Ihr schon wieder!«, fuhr er Lucien an. Als er die Robe bemerkte und wahrscheinlich die richtigen Schlüsse zog, was das zu bedeuten hatte, erbleichte er, noch mehr, als er auch Vicentes und Mirabelles gewahr wurde. Drei Mörder von Rang und Namen in seinen Gemächern war recht viel, um es auf einmal zu verdauen. Lucien war wie immer fasziniert vom Farbspektrum, das ein Dunkelelf besitzen konnte.

Farwil gelang es, dem Griff seines Vaters zu entkommen. »Ihr Lumpengesindel!«, schrie er auf und sprang vor. »Ich weiß, wer ihr seid!«

Andel packte seinen Sohn beim Kragen. »Farwil, nicht!«, zischte er. »Nichts weißt du!«

Vicente bleckte die Zähne, seines Art des Grinsens, wenn er andere Leute mit seiner Natur als Vampir erschrecken wollte. Es erzielte den gewünschten Effekt, und mit einem schrillen Aufschrei war Farwil wieder hinter seinem Vater verschwunden.

»Und das will ein stolzer Ritter sein?«, frotzelte Vicente. »Kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, aber versteckt sich immer noch hinter Papas Rockzipfeln.«

Lucien beschloss, die ganz geschäftliche Schiene zu fahren. Sie hatten Graf Indarys mittlerweile genug aus der Bahn geworfen, da gefiel ihm diese Idee. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

»Werter Graf Indarys«, sagte er im besten Geschäftston, zu dem er fähig war, während er gleichzeitig gegen ein breites Grinsen ankämpfen musste. »Wir sind heute aus rein privater Natur hier. Lediglich den Schlüssel zur Bibliothek erbitten wir. Dieses Mal kann ich auch ohne zu lügen versichern, dass wir nichts Unlauteres vorhaben.« Was in der Tat stimmte.

»Ihr fragt sonst nie und brecht einfach ein«, stellte Indarys klar.

»Man kann doch auch einmal höflich sein, oder nicht?«, erwiderte Lucien. »Bei einem alten Freund vorbeischauen, sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen.«

»Lasst Eure grausamen Späßchen mit mir und verschwindet«, zischte Indarys. »Nehmt den verdammten Schlüssel und bringt schnellstmöglich hinter Euch, weshalb Ihr gekommen seid.«

»Wir wollen ungestört sein, sorgt dafür«, befahl Lucien. »Außerdem wäre es sicher von Vorteil, wenn Ihr uns ein Replik des Schlüssels hinterlegt; wir haben vor, in den nächsten Tagen des Öfteren Eure Bibliothek zu nutzen.«

Sich selbst eine anzulegen, zumindest eine von diesem Ausmaße, wäre natürlich zu einfach. Lucien hätte die Mittel dazu, aber dann würde ihm dieser Spaß hier entgehen, und das wollte er definitiv nicht missen.

Indarys knirschte mit den Zähnen, fügte sich aber. Das Geld, das die Bruderschaft ihm zahlte, sowie die Erinnerung an den Tod seiner Frau waren eine wirkungsvolle Leine. Er schob Farwil vor sich aus dem Raum.

»Ihr findet die Bibliothek geöffnet und leer vor«, sagte er noch und verschwand aus dem Raum.

»Nervöser Bursche«, stellte Mirabelle trocken fest. »Wir könnten jetzt sein Schlafzimmer ausräumen.«

»Nein, wir wollen höflich sein«, erinnerte Lucien sie.

Er trat wieder in den Geheimgang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Wie der Graf gesagt hatte, fanden sie sie Bibliothek unverschlossen vor. Leider führte kein Geheimgang hierher, sodass sie entweder wie früher hätten einbrechen müssen oder eben den Schlüssel erbeten mussten. Es brannten keine Lichter im Raum, ebenso waren sie allerdings auch allein, wie gewünscht.

»Der Graf ist wie ein dressiertes Hündchen.« Mirabelle kicherte.

»Gut abgerichtet«, stimmte Lucien zu.

Nachdem sie den im Schloss steckenden Schlüssel an sich genommen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach den entsprechenden Büchern. Sie entfachten kleine Magierlichter, um besser sehen zu können, auch wenn Vicente das hereinscheinende Mondlicht gereicht hätte.

»Vicente, ich möchte auch etwas über Militärgeschichte lernen«, bemerkte Lucien. »Ich habe etwas im Sinn, wozu ich dieses Wissen benötigte. Könnt ihr Bücher dazu empfehlen?«

»Das Standardwerk ist natürlich der mehrbändige geschichtliche Überblick des Kaiserreichs von Stronach k‘Thojj III; davon haben wir auch ein Exemplar in der Zuflucht«, sagte Vicente. »Wozu brauchst du das? Wenn mir diese Frage gestattet ist, versteht sich. Drewani hatte nicht einmal Proximo in alles eingeweiht, was sie vorhatte.«

»Vielleicht brauche ich es ja gar nicht«, sagte Lucien. »Aber besser haben als hätten. Ich suche Antworten auf einige offene Fragen Drewani betreffend.«

»Hm …«, machte Vicente nur einige Regalreihen weiter, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Sein Tonfall verriet dennoch, dass er nicht ganz einverstanden damit war.

»Ich begebe mich nicht in unnötige Gefahren und gehe kein großes Risiko ein«, versicherte Lucien ihm. »Ich habe aus den Fehlern Proximos und Drewanis gelernt.«

»Nun, es ist nicht mehr an dir zu sagen, was du zu tun und zu lassen hast.« Vicente seufze.

Mirabelle, die Lucien gefolgt war, warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, er überging sie jedoch.

Nach kurzer Suche hatten sie einige Bücher über Pferde, ihre Zucht und ihre Haltung gefunden.

»Ich will definitiv keine Zucht aufmachen«, kommentierte Lucien.

»Man weiß nie«, sagte Vicente. »Aber na gut, fangen wir mit den anderen an.«

Vicente wusste ein wenig über Pferde, auch wenn er herausstellte, dass er kein Experte war. Trotzdem konnte er Lucien mittels der Bücher bereits einiges beibringen, was dieser über Pferde und das Reiten wissen musste. Tagsüber versuchte Lucien das Gelernte auf Schattenstutes Rücken umzusetzen. Anfangs fühlte er sich noch unwohl dabei, doch er stellte schnell fest, dass die Stute nicht zuließ, dass er von ihrem Rücken fiel. Sie trat sicher auf und trug ihn ebenso sicher über noch so unwegsames Gelände. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm viel mehr das Reiten beibrachte als Vicente oder die Bücher. Seine Nervosität fiel bald von ihm ab und wich durchaus einer gewissen Freude für das Reiten. Er begann zu verstehen, warum so viele eine Faszination für Pferde hegten.

Da sich herausstellte, dass Lucien dank Schattenstute eigentlich kaum intensiven Reitunterricht benötigte, widmete er sich auch alsbald der Historik. Vicente empfahl ihm einige Werke, die sich auch in der Bibliothek des Grafen befanden. Indarys hatte in der Tat einen Zweitschlüssel anfertigen lassen, den er wenige Tage später am Brunnen hinter dem verlassenen Haus hinterließ.

Warum nicht gleich so?, fragte sich da Lucien. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Graf ihnen nicht von sich aus in die Hände spielen.

Es dauerte etwa eine Woche, bis Lucien das Gefühl hatte, sich auf Schattenstutes Rücken nicht mehr wie der letzte Depp aufzuführen und genügend über die Militärgeschichte des Kaiserreichs in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, um das Schauspiel vor Phillida aufrecht zu erhalten – angenommen, er würde in der Tat vor ihn treten müssen. Das hieß für ihn und Mirabelle, ihre Sachen zu packen und zur Kaiserstadt zu reisen, dieses Mal auch tatsächlich hoch zu Rosse.


	31. Zu den Wurzeln

»Wisst ihr, Fani, mir wird der Dolch in der Hand unruhig«, bemerkte Lucien bei ihrem Aufbruch. Schattenstute war gesattelt und sie beide aufgesessen. »Mir kam der Gedanke, dass wir vielleicht hin und wieder irgendeinen Fremden auf der Straße töten sollten. Übung macht schließlich den Meister.«

»Ich finde, das klingt hervorragend«, stimmte Mirabelle zu, das Grinsen war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Lucien trieb Schattensture an und das Pferd setzte sich bereitwillig in Bewegung. Es war immer noch ein wunderbares Gefühl, die Herrschaft über ein so fabelhaftes Tier zu besitzen.

»Wir machen in der Roxey Herberge an der Roten Ringstraße Halt«, sagte er. »Mit Schattenstute schaffen wir es vielleicht sogar bis heute Abend. Mal sehen, wer uns da unter die Finger kommt …«

Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke, es war in der Tat lange her, seit er das letzte Mal im Namen Sithis‘ ein anderes Leben nahm. Als Sprecher, das hatte er Drewanis Unterlagen entnommen, wäre er viel unterwegs. Da würden sich gewiss viele Gelegenheiten zur Übung bieten.

Schattenstute trug sie rasch erst die Blaue Straße entlang, ehe sie fast schon von allein nach Norden auf die Ringstraße einschwenkte, als wüsste sie, was Luciens Ziel war. Sie schlug eine rasche Gangart an, die sie entgegen dem, was Lucien gelesen hatte, nicht zu ermüden schien. Unermüdlich trug sie ihre beiden Reiter, bis sie am Abend die Herberge erreichten.

Lucien und Mirabelle hatten ihre Eingehüllten Rüstungen in den Satteltaschen versteckt und trugen einfache Roben, die ihnen als Tarnung als Historiker und Lehrling dienen sollten. Schattenstute war mit allerlei Schriftrollen und Schreibunterlagen beladen.

Vor der Herberge befand sich ein behelfsmäßiger Stall, in dem ein Rotfuchs stand, wahrscheinlich eines der Legionspferde. Aus dem einfachen Holzhaus drangen Licht und leise Stimmen nach draußen, die anzeigten, dass die Herberge an diesem Abend gut besucht war. Lucien lächelte in sich hinein. Gut, gut. Genug Beute für sie. Gefolgt von Mirabelle betrat er den muffigen Schankraum, nachdem er Schattenstute in den Stall geführt und ihr ihr Gepäck abgenommen hatte.

Anscheinend hatten auch einige andere Reisende an diesem Abend ihren Weg in die Roxey Herberge gefunden. Wie Lucien bereits anhand des anderen Pferdes vermutet hatte, befand sich auch ein Legionsreiter unter den Gästen. Eine besondere Herausforderung also.

Er trat an den Tresen im Schankraum heran. »Ich suche eine warme Mahlzeit und ein Zimmer für meinen Lehrling und mich«, sagte er zu der Nord hinter dem Tresen.

»Es freut mich, dass Ihr zu uns gefunden habt, Herr. Ich bin Malene, die Besitzerin der Roxey Herberge«, begrüßte sie ihn. »Wir haben nicht viel, müsst Ihr wissen, aber es reicht. Für zehn Septime könnt Ihr ein Zimmer mieten.«

Lucien nickte und holte die genannte Summe aus seinem Geldbeutel.

»Danke, Herr«, sagte Malene. »Die Treppe hoch. Die letzte Tür im Gang ist Eure.«

Gemeinsam mit Mirabelle ging er nach oben, um seine Sachen abzulegen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, fragte er: »Und? Euer erster Eindruck?«

»Da war ein alter Mann, vielleicht ein Farmer aus einer der nahen Siedlungen«, sagte sie. »Der könnte vielleicht ein Ziel sein. Mit dem Soldaten jedoch wird das Ganze natürlich wesentlich spannender und unterhaltsamer.«

»Dann lasst uns einmal nach unten gehen, etwas essen und schauen, was wir so herausfinden können.«

Wie sich herausstellte, war die Speisekarte nicht gerade umfangreich. Es gab Butterbier und einen Eintopf, immerhin mit etwas Fleisch. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke, wo sie den Schankraum gut überblicken konnten und beobachteten die anderen Reisenden, um an Informationen zu kommen. Zusammen mit ihnen befand sich hier noch eine kleine Gruppe Abenteurer, der Bauer, den Mirabelle bereits ausgemacht hatte und der Soldat. Die beiden letzteren blieben für sich, während die Abenteurer munter ein Lied nach dem anderen anstimmten und eindeutig schon etwas zu viel getrunken hatten.

»Wir sind in einer Taverne, da bietet es sich natürlich an, das Essen ein wenig aufzubessern«, sagte Lucien leise. »Merkt Euch, Mirabelle: Leute abzustechen ist ein unabstreitbar vergnügliches Vorgehen, jedoch auch sehr schlicht. Mit ihrem Essen herumzuspielen, macht hingegen viel mehr Spaß. Jemandem einen vergifteten Apfel unterzuschieben und dann zu sehen, wie er achtlos in ihn hineinbeißt und langsam krepiert, oh ja, das ist ein wunderbarer Anblick.«

»Daher also das Fass mit den Äpfeln?«

»Genau. Esst lieber nicht von ihnen, ich habe in den letzten Tagen ein wenig an ihnen herumprobiert.«

»Gut. Aber zurück zu unseren Freunden hier. Wir geben vor, über Militärgeschichte zu forschen. Da wäre es doch ganz angebracht, mit dem Reiter dort drüben zu reden.«

»Und ihn dann abstechen? Nein, nein, zu auffällig«, widersprach er. »Es muss wie ein Unfall aussehen. Nicht dass noch jemand auf die Idee kommt, hier sei ein Mord geschehen. Wie schrecklich das doch wäre …«

»Hmm …«, überlegte sie. »Wie hattet Ihr damals noch gleich die Gräfin Indarys ermordet? Das war doch auch Gift, oder?«

»Ja, ein sehr subtiles. Es hatte ihr lediglich Unwohlsein und Schwindel verursacht. Glücklicherweise fiel sie günstig, ansonsten hätte ich noch einen weiteren Plan gehabt. Also gut, nehmen wir den alten Mann da. Das Gift würde bei ihm stärker wirken, wahrscheinlich sogar zu Herzversagen führen. Friedlich im Schlaf entschlummert, wie tragisch.« Er seufzte theatralisch.

»Mir müsst Ihr nichts vormachen«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Nun denn, wie lauten die Zutaten?«

Lucien nannte sie ihr und schickte sie los, um alles Benötigte zu sammeln. Es war nichts ausgefallenes, alles wuchs in der näheren Umgebung und so brauchte Mirabelle kaum eine Stunde, bis sie alles gesammelt hatte und mit dem fertig gebrauten Gift zu Lucien zurückkehrte. Sie hatte sogar so weit vorausgedacht, dass sie aus Schattenstutes Satteltaschen einen präparierten Apfel mitbrachte.

»Sehr gut«, lobte er. »Dann wollen wir einmal.«

Mit dem vergifteten Apfel bewaffnet begab er sich zu dem alten Mann, während Mirabelle im Hintergrund lieb und zusah.

»Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen, Freund?«, begrüßte er ihn und setzte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Der Mann wirkte etwas überrumpelt, nickte aber.

»Mein Name ist Gaston Stroud«, stellte er sich vor und reichte dem anderen die Hand. _Kontaktgift_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf. _Übertragen bei Hautkontakt. Das wäre auch eine Möglichkeit …_

»Äh, ich bin Jesper. Schön, Euch kennen zu lernen, Herr«, erwiderte der Andere.

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.« Lucien zauberte den Apfel aus seinem Gewand. »Darf ich den Euch geben? Eigene Ernte, die Plantage ist ein Hobby von mir.«

»Oh, ein schöner Apfel«, kommentierte Jesper. »Ihr habt ein Händchen dafür, wie’s scheint. Ich muss es wissen, ich bin Bauer.«

»Bauer? Ein ehrwürdiger Beruf«, pflichtete Lucien ihm bei. »Ich höre an Eurem Akzent, dass Ihr aus Himmelsrand stammt. Vor vielen Jahren war ich ebenfalls dort auf Besuch. Dem Land ist eine raue und faszinierende Schönheit zu eigen.«

»Aber die Ernten sind miserabel. Hier im Süden ist das Klima besser, also habe ich hier mein Glück versucht. Bin drüben in Bleichersweg gelandet«, sagte Jesper. Er besah sich den Apfel in seiner Hand, den Lucien ihm geschenkt hatte, und biss nichtsahnend hinein.

»Hmmhmm, verstehe.« Lucien nickte. »Mein Freund, dürfte ich Euch etwas fragen?«

»Aber sicher doch. Weiß nur nicht, ob ich so einem feinen Herr wie Euch helfen kann.«

»Bestimmt. Mein Lehrling und ich sind auf der Durchreise in die Kaiserstadt. Wir sind Gelehrte, wisst Ihr, Historiker. Eigentlich ist unser Gebiet das Militär, aber es hat noch nie jemandem geschadet, über den Tellerrand hinweg zu sehen. Also, Jesper, was könnt ihr mir so über die Unterschiede zwischen Himmelsrand und Cyrodiil erzählen?«

Jesper schien froh, dass Lucien ihn tatsächlich etwas gefragt hatte, von dem er Ahnung hatte. Aufgeregt begann er zu erzählen, während Lucien ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und gelegentlich eine Zwischenfrage stellte, um zu zeigen, dass er aufmerksam zuhörte.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis das Gift seine Wirkung entfaltete. Allmählich wurde Jasper bleich ihm Gesicht und ihm trat Schweiß auf die Stirn.

»Hm, ich muss mir wohl den Magen verstimmt haben«, sagte er schließlich, als er sein Unwohlsein nicht mehr verbergen konnte. »War wirklich toll, Euch kennengelernt zu haben, Meister Stroud, aber ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen.«

»Natürlich«, sagte Lucien. »Soll ich Euch nach oben begleiten?«

»Nicht nötig. So alt sind diese Knochen noch nicht.« Jesper ließ ein Verlegenheitslachen hören und zog sich dann zurück. Lucien setzte sich wieder zu Mirabelle.

»Ich hätte erwartet, dass er es länger macht«, sagte sie.

»Er ist alt, die Kraft der Jugend geht ihm eindeutig abhanden«, erwiderte Lucien. »Das Schönste an solchen Sachen ist die Verkleidung. Ich liebe das.«

»Ihr hättet Schauspieler werden sollen«, scherzte sie.

»Aber damit kann ich niemanden umbringen. Nein, das ist langweilig.«

Am nächsten Tag gab es eine große Aufregung, als Jesper tot aufgefunden wurde. Der Legionsreiter wurde als erstes gerufen, doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Lucien, den man am Vorabend immerhin zusammen mit dem Toten gesehen hatte, sagte aus, dass er sich unwohl gefühlt habe. Vielleicht hatte er einfach das Essen nicht vertragen. Jaja, das Alter … Er tat betroffen und freute sich insgeheim über seinen gelungenen Streich. Als sie aufgebrochen waren, beglückwünschte er auch Mirabelle für die gute Arbeit. Sie machten sich auf zur Kaiserstadt.

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie die Kaiserstadt. Lucien gab Schattenstute in die Obhut der Fuchsställe, ehe sie den Talos Platz Bezirk betraten. Gelehrte waren in der Regel etwas wohlhabender, weshalb er es für angemessen hielt, sich im Tiber Septim Hotel einzumieten. Mirabelle zeigte sich darüber ziemlich aufgeregt, da sie das teure Hotel nur ganz früher auf Aufträgen von innen gesehen hatte, als Phillida ihnen noch keine Probleme gemacht hatte.

Lucien hielt von dem Pomp des Hotels nicht viel, aber wenn man es sich schon einmal gut gehen lassen konnte … Warum nicht?

»Guten Tag, der Herr«, begrüßte ihn die Kaiserliche hinter dem Empfangstresen. »Wir freuen uns, Euch im Tiber Septim Hotel begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Augusta Calidia. Wie kann ich Euch und Eurer Tochter behilflich sein?«

Tochter? Lucien stutzte. Er war kaum älter als Mirabelle. Sah er so alt aus? Das gab ihm zu denken.

»Nein, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor«, korrigierte er sogleich. Nicht, dass er schon graue Haare bekam … »Ich bin Gelehrter, Gaston Stroud mein Name, sie ist mein Lehrling.«

»Oh, verzeiht meinen Fehler, Meister Stroud«, beeilte sich Calidia zu sagen. »Wenn ich fragen darf: Habt Ihr ein Zimmer bei uns gebucht?«

»Hätte ich das tun sollen?«, fragte er. »Wisst Ihr, ich komme von Hochfels, meine Forschungen haben mich nun endlich ins Herz des Kaiserreiches geführt.«

»Ein weiter Weg!«, stellte Calidia fest, als sei das für sie etwas völlig Neues und Aufregendes. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu jedem Kunden so. »Nun, üblicherweise buchen unsere Kunden bereits im Vorfeld, da wir sehr gefragt sind. Aber Ihr habt Glück, ein Zimmer habe ich noch. Allerdings mit einem Doppelbett. Ich hoffe, das stört Euch nicht?«

Mirabelle hatte bereits am Vorabend auf dem Boden geschlafen und Lucien das Bett überlassen. Es wäre also kein Problem.

»Das passt schon«, sagte er daher. »Wie viel kostet denn das Zimmer?«

»Vierzig Septime pro Nacht.«

Das war eine Stange Geldes, allerdings hatte das Hotel auch eine hervorragende Reputation. Dementsprechend war solch ein Preis zu erwarten. Lucien willigte ein und sie bezogen ihr Zimmer.

»Soll ich wieder auf dem Boden schlafen?«, fragte Mirabelle.

Lucien bemerkte ihren sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Himmelbett. »Nein. Es ist Platz genug für zwei.« Er sagte es in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass mehr als genug Platz war und sie sich zu benehmen hatte.

Als sie ihre Sachen abgelegt hatten, setzten sie sich zu einer Lagebesprechung zusammen.

»Wir sind hier auf Phillidas Gebiet«, stellte Lucien noch einmal klar. »Das heißt, dass wir größte Vorsicht walten lassen müssen. Behaltet Eure Finger bei Euch und stecht niemanden aus einer Laune heraus hab. Tut nichts, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen könnte. Wir sind nur hier, um Informationen zu sammeln, ob er etwas aus Drewani herausbekommen hat oder nicht.«

»Verstanden«, bestätigte sie. »Und wie sieht Euer Plan aus?«

»Wir gehen nachher zur Diebesgilde. Aus Drewanis Notizen entnahm ich, dass Armand Christophe einer der Doyen der Gilde ist und zudem ihr Hauptansprechpartner, wenn sie in der Stadt war«, erklärte er. »Zugegebenermaßen kenne ich diesen Mann noch nicht, aber es kann nur helfen, an Drewanis alte Kontakte anzuknüpfen.«

»Und wo findet sich die Diebesgilde?«, wollte sie wissen. »Der Graufuchs ist nur ein Gerücht und eine Gildenhalle oder dergleichen haben sie auch nicht. Nicht dass ich wüsste jedenfalls.«

»Der Graufuchs ist keine Legende, auch wenn ich ihm nie begegnet war«, sagte er. »Und die Diebe werden wir am ehesten im Hafenviertel finden, vielleicht noch mit der Hilfe des einen oder anderen Bettlers.«

Er war zuversichtlich, dass es nicht allzu schwer werden würde. Die Bruderschaft hatte eine gewisse Reputation, die ihm hierbei sicher nützlich wäre.

Als der Abend hereingebrochen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Hafen. Während sie taten, als genössen sie das abendliche Sonnenlicht auf dem Wasser, fragten sie vorsichtig nach Armand Christophe. Vor allem erkundigten sie sich bei den Bettlern und Bewohnern des Viertels; Lucien wusste, dass die Armen eine feste Einheit bildeten, beschützt durch die Diebesgilde. So würde mit Sicherheit zu Christophe durchdringen, dass jemand nach ihm fragte.

Er lehnte gerade an der Hafenmauer, während Mirabelle ein wenig die Straße hinab mit einem Bettler redete, als er bemerkte, wie ein Rothwardone sich neben ihm anlehnte.

»Ich scheine ein gesuchter Mann zu sein«, eröffnete der Mann.

»In der Tat. Und nun seid Ihr sogar zu mir gekommen«, sagte Lucien. »Ich bin wegen Arela Drewani hier.«

»Wer? Ich kenne niemanden dieses Namens.« Der Mann, der ganz offensichtlich Armand Christophe war, stellte sich unwissend.

»Mein lieber Freund, Ihr wollt keinen Sprecher der Dunklen Bruderschaft belügen. Das wäre äußerst … unweise«, erinnerte Lucien ihn. »Ich weiß, dass Ihr Armand Christophe seid, Doyen der Diebesgilde, und wenn Ihr mich zum Narren haltet, brauche ich nur zu Hieronymus Lex zu gehen und alles auszuplaudern, was ich über Euch weiß.«

Christophe lachte auf. »Ihr Burschen von der Bruderschaft seid schon immer eiskalt gewesen. Gut, dann entschuldigt bitte meine anfängliche, nun, Narretei. Aber Ihr wollt doch sicher auch nicht, dass ich mit jedem Fremden über die Sprecherin rede. Ich musste sicher gehen. Apropos. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?«

»Habt Ihr einen Ort, an dem ich ungestört mich Euch reden kann?«, fragte Lucien.

Armand nickte und führte ihn und Mirabelle zu einer kleinen Hütte, die er sein Eigen nannte. Er überließ seinen Gästen die beiden einzigen Hocker an einem kleinen Tisch, während er sich selbst auf das Bett setzte.

»Ich bin Sprecher Lucien Lachance und sie mein Ruhigsteller, Mirabelle Fani«, stellte Lucien sie vor.

»Lachance …«, wiederholte Christophe überlegend. »Irgendetwas klingelt bei diesem Namen.«

»In meiner Jugend hatte ich hin und wieder mit Eurer Gilde zu tun.« Wie das klang … Als sei er ein alter Mann. »Dass ich einem Eurer Diebe die Augen ausstach, weil er mich bestehlen wollte, hatte damals einigen Eindruck hinterlassen.«

»Ach ja! Ich erinnere mich«, rief Armand aus. »Davon habe ich gehört, auch wenn das vor meiner Zeit war. Ich kann mir einfach nicht behelfen … Nehmt es nicht persönlich, aber immer, wenn ich mit Eurer liebreizenden Familie zu tun habe, werde ich nervös.«

Lucien lächelte in sich hinein. »Dieses Mal brauche ich jedoch Eure Hilfe. Informationen über Adamus Phillida, wenn Ihr es wünscht auch bezahlt.«

»Wenn ich fragen darf: Was hat das mit Sprecherin Drewani zu tun?«, erkundigte sich Armand. »In der Vergangenheit hatte ich stets mit ihr zu tun, wenn wir Geschäfte mit der Bruderschaft hatten oder umgekehrt. Es erstaunt mich, jetzt ein neues Gesicht zu sehen.«

»Drewani ist tot, getötet von Phillida«, sagte Lucien geradeheraus. »Ich bin ihr Nachfolger.«

»Ah. Dann geht es hier also um Rache.«

»Nein. Nur Informationen.«

»Dass Ihr Euch solchen Spaß entgehen lasst. Nun ja, nicht meine Sache. Wie viel wollt Ihr zahlen?«

»Sagen wir fünfzig Septime?«, schlug Lucien vor.

»Legt fünfundzwanzig drauf, und Ihr bekommt mehr.«

»Ich kenne Euch nicht und weiß daher nicht, was Eure Informationen wert sind. Fünfundfünfzig.«

»Ich bin ein Doyen, und Drewani kannte mich gut. Siebzig.«

Lucien sah ihn scharf an und machte sich zunutze, dass die Gegenwart eines Dunklen Bruders oder einer Dunklen Schwester andere Leute stets unruhig machte. »Noch einmal: Ich kenne Euch nicht.«

Armand seufzte. »Gut, fünfundfünfzig. Lasst es uns hinter uns bringen.«

Lucien nickte zufrieden und legte das Geld auf den Tisch. »Also?«

»Ich weiß nichts aus erster Hand«, räumte Armand ein und bestätigte Lucien damit, dass er die angemessenere Summe gezahlt hatte. »Üblicherweise halten wie uns von der Legion fern. Ihr wisst ja, Lex ist unsere Nemesis, wie Phillida Eure ist. Vor wenigen Tagen brachte der Rappenkurier einen Sonderbericht im Namen Phillidas, in welchem er ausführlichst damit prahlte, ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Bruderschaft gefangen genommen zu haben. Er nannte keine Namen, wahrscheinlich wusste er selbst nicht, dass ihm da wohl Drewani in die Finger geraten war.«

»Drewani war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon tot«, stellte Lucien fest. »Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Sache bis dahin verdeckt gehalten, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu erregen. Dieser feige Hund.« Mit Sicherheit hätte die Hand eher zugeschlagen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, was Drewani zugestoßen war. Oder?

»Ihr könnt zur Zentrale des Kuriers im Marktviertel gehen und schauen, ob sie dort noch einige Exemplare haben«, schlug Armand vor.

»Ihr sagt also, dass Phillida in dem Bericht keine Namen nannte?«, hakte Lucien noch einmal nach.

»Das kann alles und nichts heißen.« Armand hob abwehrend die Hände. »Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er selbst nicht wusste, wen genau er da vor sich hatte.«

Das konnte wirklich alles und nichts zugleich bedeuten. »Was könnt Ihr mir noch sagen?«, fragte Lucien weiter. »Das war mir noch keinen fünfundfünfzig Septime wert.«

»Die beste Informationsquelle sind Bettler.«

»Welche sich ihre Informationen wiederum bezahlen lassen und sie ohnehin an die Diebe weitergeben.«

»Hmm, Ihr wisst wirklich bescheid. Also gut. Wahrscheinlich hat vorher schon ein Wachmann ein Gerücht gesät, jedenfalls kursierten schon seit ein paar Wochen geflüsterte Worte, dass die Bruderschaft in der Stadt aktiv sei und das Phillida etwas plante.«

»Seit wann genau?«

»Lasst mich überlegen … Vier Wochen etwa.«

Wahrscheinlich war das also der Zeitpunkt, in dem Drewani in Gefangenschaft geriet, vielleicht sogar schon etwas früher als vor diesen vier Wochen.

»Und was sagen diese Gerüchte aus?«, fragte Lucien weiter.

»Dass Phillida etwas Großes vor hat«, sagte Armand. »Was genau, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht ist das auch nur Geprahle, vielleicht ist da etwas dran. Hey, wenn ich Euch etwas raten darf: Stecht ihn und seinen Vertreter einfach ab, dann habt Ihr Ruhe. Gegen Eure Gildenordnung verstößt das immerhin nicht.« Armand lachte auf.

Lucien wusste nicht, was daran so besonders witzig sein sollte. Er behielt es für sich, dass genau dieser Versuch sowohl Proximo als auch Drewani den Tod brachte und daher als viel zu gefährlich angesehen wurde. Die Zeit der Rache würde kommen, eines Tages. Doch dieser Tag war noch fern.

»Phillida ist ein Großmaul, genau wie Lex«, fuhr Armand fort. »Passenderweise sind die beiden übrigens gute Freunde. Daher ist es nicht das Unwahrscheinlichste, dass er übertreibt, vielleicht sogar, um Eure liebreizende Familie hervorzulocken.«

»Das halte ich durchaus für wahrscheinlich«, sagte Lucien. »Daher vertraue ich Euch, dass Ihr dieses Gespräch verschweigen werden. Andererseits … Nun, Ihr könnt es Euch denken, was dann wäre.«

»Natürlich«, bestätigte Armand. »Man wird nicht Doyen, wenn man ein Holzkopf ist. Ich hoffe, das war Euch Euer Geld wert.«

»Nun, bei einer Sache könnt Ihr mir in der Tat noch helfen«, sagte Lucien. »Die Diebesgilde besitzt ein weit verzweigtes Netz, über das sie gut Gerüchte verbreiten kann.«

»In der Tat. Wozu braucht Ihr es?«

»Streut Gerüchte in ganz Cyrodiil und über die Landesgrenzen hinaus über Morde, die die Bruderschaft begangen haben soll. Lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit weg von unseren tatsächlichen Morden und weg von der Kaiserstadt, sodass unsere Spuren schwerer auszumachen sind. Übertreibt nur nicht, lasst es nicht wie eine groß angelegte Aktion aussehen.«

»Das kostet aber mit Sicherheit mehr als fünfundfünfzig Septime, mein neuer Freund«, erinnerte Armand ihn.

»Natürlich. Wir werden uns sicher darüber einig werden«, bestätigte Lucien ihn.

Gerüchte waren schon immer das Mittel, mit denen die Bruderschaft neue Kundschaft gewinnen konnte. In der Regel waren sie selbst es, die diese Gerüchte in die Welt setzten, indem sie Sithis Opfer darbrachten. Aber ein paar mehr würden sicher nicht schaden und, wie er hoffte, Phillidas Aufmerksamkeit ablenken. Damit wäre die Kaiserstadt für sie vielleicht endlich wieder ein sicheres Pflaster. Zumindest sicherer als momentan.

Da sie für den Moment nichts mehr zu besprechen hatten, empfahl sich Lucien und ging mit Mirabelle zurück in das Hotel, um sich für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten.

»Und? Was denkt Ihr von all dem?«, fragte sie, als sie wieder auf ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren.

»Sagt Ihr es mir.«

»Ich bin nicht mehr Eure Schülerin, sondern Euer Ruhigsteller«, erinnerte sie ihn.

»Man lernt nie aus.«

Mirabelle seufzte. »Na gut. Ich denke, dass wir im Grunde nichts erfahren haben. Wir sollten zum Rappenkurier gehen und sehen, was in diesem Bericht steht. Mit Bettlern zu reden, wird wahrscheinlich auch keine neuen Informationen bringen, da sie alle den Dieben hörig sind. Das heißt, dass wir uns unter die Wachen begeben müssen.«

»Genau. Und das werden wir morgen auch tun«, sagte er. »Erst einmal reden wir mit den einfachen Stadtwachen und geben uns als die Historiker aus, als die wir in die Stadt gekommen sind. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass es nicht nötig sein wird, mit Phillida selbst zu reden. Es könnte eine Falle sein.«

»Das war auch bereits mein Gedanke. Was macht Ihr da eigentlich?«, fragte sie.

Lucien hatte sich einen Handspiegel genommen und sich darin ausgiebig betrachtet. »Ich suche nach grauen Haaren.«

»Was?« Mirabelle klang irritiert.

»Ich bin Anfang dreißig und Calidia, die Dame am Tresen, hat mich für Euren Vater gehalten. So alt bin ich nun wirklich nicht.« Hm, vielleicht lag es an seinem Drei-Tage-Bart. Wie er dieses Ding hasste … Graue Haare konnte er jedenfalls keine ausmachen.

Mirabelle hatte mit einem Male arge Probleme, sich ihr Lachen zu verkneifen, scheiterte jedoch bei dem Versuch. »Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Ihr so eitel seit!«, prustete sie.

»Das bin ich überhaupt nicht!«, protestierte er. »Benehmt Euch. So ein Blödsinn …«

Natürlich war er nicht eingeschnappt, weil Calidia ihn für so alt gehalten hatte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Mirabelle sah nun einmal sehr jung aus mit ihrem noch immer rundlichen Gesicht mit der Stubsnase. Dagegen wirkte fast jeder wie ihr Vater.

Mirabelle biss sich auf einen Finger, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, grinste aber immer noch breit. Lucien schnaubte und tat, als würde er sie nicht bemerken. Er und eitel, niemals! Zumindest unterließ sie weitere bissige Kommentare in diese Richtung, er sah es ihr jedoch an, dass sie ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

Am nächsten Tag nahmen sie ihre Rollen ein und mischten sich unter die Wachen. Die meisten der Legionssoldaten zeigten sich überraschenderweise kooperativ, anscheinend froh über die Abwechslung von ihrem drögen Wachdienst. Lucien erinnerte sich dunkel an seine Zeit vor der Bruderschaft, in der er mit den Wachen gänzlich andere Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Diverse Tritte mit eisernen Stiefeln blieben im Gedächtnis haften. Was Kleidung doch alles ausmachte, es erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

Sie gingen vorsichtig vor, fragte vor allem unverfängliche Dinge, die den Anschein erweckten, als würden sie sich für den allgemeinen Militärdienst und den Alltag in diesem interessieren. Es waren genug Schriften darüber verfasst worden, dass Lucien bereits einen recht guten Eindruck davon hatte und wusste, wonach er ungefähr fragen konnte, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er wusste, wovon er da sprach.

Gegen Mittag, als sich so langsam der Hunger meldete, begaben sie sich in das Marktviertel zum Rappenkurier. Die Zeitung gehörte seit jüngerer Zeit drei jungen, unternehmungslustigen Khajiit Brüdern, welche sich ihnen als Hassiri, Ra‘jiradh und Urjabhi vorstellten und ihnen bereitwillig sämtliche jüngeren Ausgaben übergaben. Sie wurden vom Kaiserreich finanziert, was wohl, so dachte Lucien, auch die Spendierfreudigkeit des Rappenkuriers erklärte; immerhin musste es einiges Geld verschlingen, all das Papier zu besorgen und zu bedrucken. In der Herberge Zum Kaufmann kauften sie sich etwas zu essen und setzten sich dann in eine Ecke, um in Ruhe durchzugehen, was die Khajiit ihnen in die Hand gedrückt hatten.

Mirabelle fand als erstes den gesuchten Artikel. »Ah! Hier ist es«, sagte sie und begann mit dem Vorlesen. » _Dunkle Bruderschaft gestellt!_ «, las sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit die anderen Gäste sie nicht hören konnten. »Du meine Güte. Reißerischer ging es wohl nicht? _Seit Jahren schon kämpft Legionsoffizier Adamus Phillida einen erbitterten Krieg gegen die mysteriöse Gemeinschaft von Mördern, die landläufig als Dunkle Bruderschaft bekannt ist. Er steht dabei nicht allein, sondern wird von seinem Schützling Giovanni Civello tatkräftig unterstützt._ «

»Hm, dieser Name ist neu«, sagte Lucien. »Wir sollten ein Auge auf ihn haben. Nicht, dass er noch auf dumme Ideen kommt … Lest weiter.«

» _Jüngst gelang den beiden tapferen Helden des Kaiserreiches_ – bei Sithis, hört das Geschleime denn nie auf? – _ein heroischer Durchbruch. Wie Phillida eigens unserem Reporter berichtete, konnte er ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft gefangen nehmen._

 _›Diese Ratten sind glitschig wie Aale‹, berichtete er uns, ›doch dieses Mal entkommen sie uns nicht. Jetzt haben wir eine der ihren, das wird sie sicher unter Druck setzen. Ich werde es nicht länger zulassen, dass diese verruchte Bande die ungescholtenen Bürger des Kaiserreichs bedrohen.‹_ «

»Fällt Euch etwas auf?«, wies Lucien sie darauf hin.

»Er scheint hier nur von Sprecherin Drewani zu reden«, bestätigte Mirabelle. »Außerdem ist dieser Bericht, wie wir bereits erfahren haben, erst wenige Tage alt und entstand damit erst nach ihrem Tod.«

»Was uns zu den Fragen führt: Was ist mit Maglir und was bezweckt Phillida damit, indem er erst jetzt damit an die Öffentlichkeit tritt?«, schloss er. »Es ist offensichtlich eine Falle. Er geht davon aus, dass wir wissen, dass er Drewani in seiner Hand hatte, und will uns damit aus der Reserve locken. Maglir, das wissen wir, ist ebenfalls tot. Vielleicht starb er im Versuch, sie zu befreien, und Phillida wusste nichts mit ihm anzufangen, da er vielleicht nicht wusste, dass Maglir ein Ruhigsteller war. Eine Vermutung, wir brauchen dafür noch mehr Beweise. Was steht noch in dem Artikel?«

»Es wird Phillida nur noch weiterer Honig ums Maul geschmiert«, fasste sie mit einem schnellen Blick zusammen. »Weitere Kampfansagen Phillidas, mit denen er uns provozieren will und allgemeines Geseie, dass wir ach so böse seien und das Ritual der Mutter der Nacht natürlich verboten sei.«

»Gut. Gebt mir diesen Artikel«, sagte Lucien. »Schmeißt den Rest weg, wir haben dafür keine Verwendung mehr.«

Er steckte das Papier ein, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, um weitere Wachen zu fragen. Sie fuhren damit bis zum späten Nachmittag fort, bis sie sich eine weitere Auszeit im Arboretum gönnten. Lucien sichtete seine Notizen, die er während der Gespräche mit den Wachen gemacht hatte, um als fleißiger Gelehrter durchzugehen, während Mirabelle wieder und wieder den Artikel des Rappenkuriers las, um vielleicht weitere Informationen aus ihm herauszuziehen.

»Edler Herr, könnt Ihr eine Münze erübrigen?«, vernahm er plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme.

Er sah auf und erblickte das hagere schmutzige Gesicht eines Mädchens, die ihm bettelnd ihre hohle Hand entgegen streckte.

 _Sie ist es …_ , wisperte eine Stimme in ihm. War es seine eigene oder … eine andere?

Der Anblick des Straßenkindes, bedeckt von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schmutz und bekleidet nur mit Lumpen, die kaum verhüllen konnten, dass es am Verhungern war, weckte alte, längst vergrabene Erinnerungen ihn ihm. Doch die Augen … ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Lucien erkannte den Blick eines Mörders, wenn er ihn vor sich hatte. Das Mädchen war keinesfalls unschuldig.

»Wie ist dein Name, Kind?«, fragte er daher mit einem vertrauensvollen Lächeln, während er eine Münze aus seinem Geldbeutel fischte und sie ihr reichte.

»Oh, danke, edler Herr!« Die Begeisterung sprach aus ihrer Stimme. Als Kind der Gosse erfuhr man so gut wie nie auch nur ein kleines Bisschen Freundlichkeit, das wusste er zu gut. »Antonietta Marie hat mich meine Mutter immer genannt. Aber das war vor …vor … damals.«

»Und jetzt? Wie heißt du jetzt?«

Sie schwieg, offenbar wollte sie darüber nicht sprechen.

»Na gut, dann machen wir einen kleinen Handel«, schlug er vor. »Ich heiße Lucien Lachance.«

Als er seinen eigentlichen Namen und nicht seinen Decknamen nannte, bemerkte er, wie Mirabelle neben ihm aufmerkte. Doch sie blieb stumm und unterbrach ihn nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun. Und er war jetzt immerhin Sprecher, nicht wahr? Das hier war seine seiner Pflichten: neue Familienmitglieder ausfindig zu machen.

»Kleine Antonietta, ich glaube, heute ist dein Glückstag«, fuhr er fort. »Ich sehe in dir etwas Besonderes, großes Talent.«

Hatte nicht eine der Wachen vorhin von einer Antonietta Marie geredet? Ein Mädchen, das er im Kerker geschändet hatte? Und hatte nicht ein anderer Wachmann gesagt, dass ebenjener gern des Abends nach Dienstschluss in der Taverne trank?

»Wirklich?« Das Mädchen, das gerade erst begann, zur Frau zu erblühen, machte große Augen. »Niemand, der auf der Straße lebt, ist zu etwas gut.«

»Manchmal sind jene, die auf der Straße lebten, die einzigen, die zu Großem bestimmt sind«, widersprach er. »Einst war ich so wie du. Hör mir jetzt gut zu, denn ich mache dir ein Angebot, das du kein zweites Mal erhalten wirst. Meine Familie wünscht sehr, dich kennenzulernen. Doch dafür musst du uns einen kleinen Gefallen tun, aber erzähle niemandem davon. Töte den Wachmann namens Viranus Arcadia; du kennst ihn sicher. Dann gehe nach Cheydinhal zum verlassenen Haus. Im Keller findest du eine schwarze Tür. Man wird dich fragen: ›Was ist die Farbe der Nacht?‹ Antworte folgendermaßen: ›Sanguin, mein Bruder.‹ Dann wird dich meine Familie mit offenen Armen empfangen.«

Antonietta verfiel in Schweigen, ein grimmiger Zug zeigte sich um ihre Lippen. Dann nickte sie einmal fest. »Ich werde bald wiederkommen«, versprach sie, dann rannte sie davon.

Sobald sie außer Hörweite war, lehnte sich Mirabelle zu ihm herüber. »Kanntet Ihr dieses Mädchen?«

»Nein, aber Drewani schrieb mir von ihr.« Dessen war er sich sicher. »Lasst uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen.«

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, das erste Mal tatsächlich als Sprecher der Schwarzen Hand aufgetreten zu sein und ein junges Leben voller Talent in die Familie geholt zu haben. Sie würden mit Sicherheit wieder von Antonietta hören.

Sie machten sich wieder zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sich Lucien als erstes vor den Spiegel und begann, sich die Bartstoppeln abzurasieren. Höchste Zeit …

»Gut, also was wissen wir?«, sagte er währenddessen.

»Phillida ist unwissender, als er sich gibt«, sagte Mirabelle. »Er hat vielleicht eine Ahnung, dass Sprecherin Drewani – oder sollte ich nur noch Drewani sagen? – dass sie einen hohen Rang hatte, jedenfalls. Von Maglir weiß er entweder gar nichts oder er weiß nichts mit ihm anzufangen. So oder so beide sind tot und können ihm nichts mehr verraten. Wir wissen außerdem, dass er uns eine Falle stellen will, auch wenn wir noch nicht mehr darüber erfahren konnten. Das wichtigste ist jedoch, dass die Leichen der beiden von einem Kaiserlichen Kampfmagier präpariert wurden und irgendwo versteckt sind zur weiteren Untersuchung. Zumindest können wir das vermuten, insofern die Aussagen eines Freundes eines Vetters eines Wachmannes dahingehend verlässlich sind.«

»Und ich habe eine Vermutung, wo dieser Ort sein könnte«, sagte Lucien. »Wisst Ihr, dass die Kaiserstadt nahezu komplett untertunnelt ist?«

»Die Abwasserkanäle.«

»Genau. Sie sind ausgesprochen umfassend, man kann durch sie zu nahezu jedem Ort in der Stadt gelangen und auch aus ihr heraus. Hinzu kommt, dass einige Teile der Kanalisation sogar vergessen wurden; das ist der gefährlichere Teil. Dort hat sich allerhand Ungeziefer eingenistet, und Goblins sind bei weitem das geringste Übel. Es gibt sogar Übergänge zu natürlichen Höhlensystemen. Nun, um auf den Punkt zu gelangen: Unter der Stadt gibt es alte Elfenruinen, die teilweise von der Kaiserlichen Legion genutzt werden. Ich habe bisher nur davon gehört, habe aber in Drewanis Unterlagen ein umfassendes Kartennetz der Tunnel unter der Stadt gefunden, die mir die Existenz dieser Teile bestätigten. Dort werden wir ihren und Maglirs Körper finden.«

»Und dann? Wie nützt uns das?«

»Wenn Magier im Spiel sind, dann haben sie sie sicher seziert. Und Magier sind fleißige Schreiber. Dort werden wir unsere Antworten finden, ohne direkt vor Phillida treten zu müssen. Wie gut sind Eure Illusionsfähigkeiten? Reichen sie, um einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über mehrere Minuten aufrecht zu erhalten?«

Sie nickte.

»Gut. Dann legt Eure Rüstung an. Direkt hinter dem Hotel ist ein Eingang zur Kanalisation.«

Sie beide hatten ihre verzauberten Rüstungen mitgebracht, da Lucien auch für solche Eventualitäten gerüstet sein wollte. Wie es sich zeigte, hatte er gut daran getan. Er selbst verzichtete auf seine Robe, da der weite Stoff unerwünschte Geräusche machen könnte. Die Rüstung hingegen bestand aus weichem Leder und saß wie angegossen. Niemand würde sie hören und dank der Magie schon gar nicht sehen.

Sie löschten die Lichter in ihrem Zimmer und stiegen aus dem Fenster aus. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, sodass sie mit den Schatten im Hinterhof des Hotels verschmolzen. Dann huschten sie zum Eingang der Kanalisation und verschwanden darin. Lucien war als Kind oft hier unten, er hatte einige Teile der Kanalisation nie vergessen. Ganz besonders jenen einen nicht … Es war seltsam, hierher zurückzukehren, zu seinen Wurzeln.

Bereits in Festung Farragut hatte er Drewanis Karte gut studiert und sich eine einfache Abschrift gemacht, die er nun nutzte, um sie durch das Netzt der Gänge zu lotsen. Mirabelle fühlte sich eindeutig nicht wohl hier unten in der feuchten stinkenden Umgebung. Immer wieder trafen sie auf Kanalratten und Schlammkrabben, die ihnen jedoch keine Probleme bereiteten. Lucien machte eher Sorgen, was noch hier unten alles lauerte. Im Gegenzug zu damals würde er sich dessen nun aber erwehren können.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie in die Nähe ihres Zieles kamen, zumal Luciens vereinfachte Karte nicht immer wirklich genau war und er sich einige Male verlief. Er wusste, dass es einen Illusionszauber gab, der einem den Weg zu seinem Ziel wies, aber er beherrschte ihn nicht. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass er das änderte. Er fand dennoch immer wieder zurück auf ihren Weg. Mirabelle hielt sich dicht bei ihm, und obgleich er ihre Nervosität spüren konnte, konnte sie sie beherrschen.

Seiner Einschätzung nach mussten sie sich mittlerweile in der Nähe des Gefängnisses befinden. Sie waren in einer großen Kaverne angekommen, deren Zentrum von einem Wasserbecken voller stinkender Brühe ausgefüllt wurde. Mirabelle keuchte ob des Gestanks, doch er drängte seinen Würgereflex zurück. Hier musste irgendwo die Tür sein, die zu den Ruinen führte, in denen die Kaiserliche Legion ihre Geheimnisse aufbewahrte. Angeblich gab es einen Geheimgang aus einer der Gefängniszellen, der dem Kaiser als Fluchtweg diente. Nun, das war nicht wichtig, er musste einfach nur die Tür finden.

»Fani, hier drüben«, rief er sie, als er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Sie kam zu ihm, während er ich dabei war, das Schloss zu knacken. Es erwies sich als keine große Herausforderung. Anscheinend erwarteten die Wachen nicht, dass jemand sich hierüber einen Weg in ihr Versteck bahnen würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich in eine kleine Höhle, die anscheinend künstlich erweitert wurde, um als Durchgang für das, was hinter ihr lag, zu dienen. Sie bogen gerade um eine Ecke und liefen einen Gang hinab, als sie vor sich, schwachen Fackelschein sahen.

»Leise jetzt«, wisperte Lucien. »Macht Euch unsichtbar und fasst meinen Arm an, damit wir uns nicht verlieren.«

Sie nickte und kam dem nach, als sie beide den Zauber auf sich wirkten. Lucien hatte es schon immer als sonderbar empfunden, sich nicht mehr selbst sehen zu können, doch mit der Zeit hatte man sich daran gewöhnt. Die Rüstung dämpfte ihre Schritte zur Lautlosigkeit, doch sie mussten immer noch aufpassen, dass sie nirgends aneckten und so Geräusche verursachten.

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Licht und sahen alsbald vor sich einen Mauerdurchbruch, der in die beinahe vergessenen Gewölbe unter der Kaiserstadt führte. In der Ferne vernahmen sie Stimmen, doch sie waren zu weit weg, um im Moment eine Gefahr darzustellen. Lucien sah sich aufmerksam um, während er gleichzeitig darauf achtete, seinen Zauber frisch zu halten.

Wenige Fackeln spendeten kaum genug Licht, um das Gewölbe genügend auszuleuchten. Gut, mehr Schatten für sie. Ein einzelner Wachmann saß an einem Tisch, auf dem eine Kerze brannte. Sein Helm lag neben ihm, während er leise vor sich hin summte und etwas aus dem Krug trank, der ebenfalls auf dem Tisch stand. Unaufmerksam, gut. Das hieße, dass sie nicht erwartet wurden.

Und nun? Wie weiter? Sie konnten nur vorsichtig suchen. Lucien setzte sich wahllos in Bewegung und begann, nach dem Ort zu suchen, wo Drewani und Maglir vielleicht aufgebahrt wurden.

Fast schon gegen seinen Willen begannen seine Gedanken zu kreisen. Sie hatten sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Sie hatten die Wachen doch vorsichtig genug befragt und keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, oder? Phillida konnte nicht wissen, dass sie hier waren. Dementsprechend konnte er sie auch nicht in eine Falle locken. Sie waren unsichtbar. Oder?

Sie hatten bereits einige Gänge erfolglos durchstreift, als sie mit einem Male wieder Stimmen vernahmen, dieses Mal näher.

»Der Kommandant hat gesagt, dass vielleicht die Freunde der beiden kommen würden«, hörte er einen Kaiserlichen irgendwo um eine Ecke sagen. »Aber wir warten hier schon seit … wie lange? Zwei Wochen? Drei? Und nichts zuckt in den Schatten. Ich glaube langsam, die Meuchelmörder hängen gar nicht so sehr aneinander, wie einem immer alle weismachen wollen.«

»Aber vielleicht ist das ja genau ihr Trick«, erwiderte ein anderer, dessen Stimme nach einem Rothwardonen klang. »Oben im Palast kleben die Klingen dem Kaiser förmlich an den Fersen, die scheinen nervös zu sein. Vielleicht ist ja doch was dran, was Phillida sagt.«

»Ach, der macht nur Panik, sag ich dir«, widersprach der Kaiserliche. »Hier passiert nichts mehr.«

»Bleib trotzdem wachsam. Ich will nicht den Kopf für dich hinhalten müssen.« Eisenbeschlagene Schritte ertönten, die sich in ihre Richtung näherten.

Lucien packte dorthin, wo er Mirabelle vermutete, erwischte sie an einer unzüchtigen Stelle und zog sie in eine nahe Nische. In dem Moment bog der Rothwardone mit einer Fackel in der Hand um die Ecke und lief ahnungslos vorbei.

Immerhin wusste er nun: Sie hatten gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatten. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er könnte Phillida die lange Nase zeigen und ungesehen wieder entwischen. Aber ob das so gut war? Andererseits: Was könnte es schaden? Er spielte nur ein wenig mit dem Feuer und fasste nicht wie Proximo und Drewani hinein.

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, nachdem sie ihre Zauber erneut aufgefrischt hatten. Im Gang, in den sie nun einbogen, saß der Kaiserliche an einem Tisch und starrte gelangweilt an die Wand, während er mit einem Messer in der Holzmaserung herumbohrte. Nirgends waren aufgebahrte Leichen zu sehen, doch Lucien konnte erkennen, dass der Gang am Ende noch einmal abbog. Vielleicht dort?

Es machte ihn stutzig, dass er hier unten auf nur wenige Wachen stieß und diese auch noch allesamt so unaufmerksam waren. War das vielleicht die Falle? Sollte er sich sicher fühlen? Nein, diesen Fehler würde er nicht begehen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und prüfte vor jedem den Boden vor sich nach Fallen ab. Es war nervenaufreibend, sich in solch einem Schneckentempo an dem Wachmann vorbei zu schleichen, doch er behielt die Geduld. Mirabelle in seinem Schlepptau schien seinen Gedankengang geteilt zu haben; er merkte, wie auch sie nach Fallen tastete.

Sie fanden keine. Dann verborgene Türen in den Wänden, hinter denen sich weitere Wachen verbargen? Lucien beherrschte einen einfachen Zauber zur Lebensentdeckung, doch auch dieser enthüllte ihm nichts. Er war verwundert, doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Phillida hatte ihnen zumindest hier in der Tat keine Falle gestellt. War er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie hierher kommen würden, sondern eher davon, dass sie ihm erneut nach dem Leben trachten würden? Dann war er vielleicht dümmer, als Lucien angenommen hatte. Zweimal denselben Fehler zu machen, wie sie es getan hatten, war bereits einmal zu viel. Sie würden es kein drittes Mal auf demselben Wege versuchen.

Wie Lucien es bereits erspäht hatte, bog der Gang am Ende noch einmal ab, jedoch nur in einen kurzen Abschnitt. An dessen Ende war eine mit Kerzen ausgeleuchtete Nische in der Wand. Und dort fand er endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Hier lagen sowohl Arela Drewani als auch Maglir aufgebahrt, als seien sie gerade erst gestorben. Die beiden Elfen noch einmal zu sehen, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, verursachte in ihm ein sonderbares Gefühl. Vor allem Drewani lag da, als würde sie nur schlafen. So friedlich … In ihrem Tod hatte sie ihren Frieden gefunden.

Die beiden waren entblößt worden und man hatte ihnen, wie Lucien vermutet hatte, zur Sezierung die Brustkörbe aufgeschnitten. Eine Sprecherin der Schwarzen Hand und ihren Ruhigsteller so entehrt zu sehen, entfachte Wut in ihm, doch er kämpfte sie zurück. Die Zeit der Rache war noch nicht gekommen, erinnerte er sich wieder.

Stattdessen machte er sich daran, nach irgendwelchen Spuren zu suchen, die ihm Hinweise darauf gaben, ob Phillida etwas herausgefunden hatte, was er nicht wissen sollte.

Drewani wies Spuren schwerer Verbrennungen auf, die beinahe sogar die anderen Verletzungen überdeckten, die ihr Körper aufwies. Anscheinend war sie vor ihrem Tod gefoltert worden, doch das war nicht die Todesursache. Sie schien tatsächlich verbrannt zu sein. Hatte sie sich also selbst mit Magierfeuer getötet? Wenn dem so war, dann hieß das, dass sie nur so hatte verhindern können, Phillida wertvolle Informationen zu geben. Das war gut und schlecht zugleich. Gut, weil Phillida nicht an diese Informationen herangekommen war, und schlecht, weil das bedeutete, dass er sie beinahe gebrochen hätte.

Maglir hingegen wies Kampfverletzungen auf, keine Spuren von Folter. Er war also wirklich in Verteidigung Drewanis gestorben. Er bemerkte ein Zupften unsichtbarer Finger an seinem Arm und eine Hand, die seine in eine bestimmte Richtung wies. In einer kleinen Niese in der seitlichen Wand sah er Schreibzeug und beschriebenes Pergament. Getrocknete Blutflecken, wahrscheinlich von der Obduktion, waren auf dem Pergament, doch es war trotzdem gut zu lesen. Er ließ es liegen, wo es war, um das Rascheln zu vermeiden. Außerdem würde es nicht in seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber aufgenommen werden, und umherschwebendes Pergament wäre selbst für einen flüchtigen Blick sehr auffällig. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, auch wenn der Wachmann um die Ecke keine Anstalten zu machen schien, zu schauen, ob seine Leichen noch nicht weggerannt waren.

Er las:

_ Subjekt 1 _ _: Weiblich, Dunkelelfe, Alter schwer zu sagen, vielleicht fünfzig. Offenbar eine Art Kriegerin. Ihr Körper weist viele alte Narben und ein paar nicht ganz korrekt verheilte Brüche auf, die ihr aber anscheinend keine Probleme bereitet hatten. Auffällig ist auch die sonderbar verzauberte Robe, die ihre Fähigkeiten, sich verborgen zu halten, stärken. Phillida schwört, dass das ein Kleidungsstück der Dunklen Bruderschaft ist, aber ich sehe dafür noch kein Indiz. Bei ihr fanden sich außer einem Glasdolch mit einer Schockverzauberung sowie einigen Phiolen mit gewöhnlichem Gift keinerlei weitere Besitzgegenstände. Weitere Untersuchungen von Nöten._

_ Subjekt 2 _ _: Männlich, Waldelf, etwa Ende vierzig. Ebenfalls offensichtliche kämpferische Vergangenheit. Starb im Kampf gegen die Wachen. Auch bei ihm außer seinen Waffen keinerlei weitere Besitztümer gefunden, die weitere Hinweise auf seine Identität geben. Nur die Lederrüstung ist bemerkenswert. Auch sie ist ähnlich wie die Robe verzaubert und aus besonders weichem und leichtem Leder. Schon eher die Kleidung eines Attentäters. Also wirklich ein Mitglied der Dunklen Bruderschaft? Vermutung liegt nahe. Trotzdem weitere Untersuchungen von Nöten._

Weiter unten auf der Seite fand Lucien eine hastig gekritzelte Notiz: _Sonderbar! Die Kleidung der Toten verschwand plötzlich einfach. Als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich frage mich, wieso._

Er hatte genug erfahren. Nun hieß es, wieder rasch von hier zu verschwinden, um kein weiteres Risiko einzugehen. Nur eines war vorher noch zu erledigen.

Auf dem Boden vor der Niese, in der die beiden Körper aufgebahrt waren, lag eine Rattenfalle, in der erst vor kurzem eine Ratte verendet war. Ihr Blut war noch nicht geronnen, also konnte es nicht lang her sein. Lucien schlitzte sie mit seinem Dolch auf und beschmierte seine Hand mit ihrem Blut, welche er dann gegen die Wand drückte. Phillida würde verstehen. Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand mit Mirabelle.

Alles war gut. Drewani hatte Phillida nichts verraten, und ihr toter Körper würde für immer schweigen.


	32. Einen Kuss, süße Mutter

Nur wenige Tage später waren sie wieder in Cheydinhal. Lucien schickte Mirabelle zu Vicente, um ihn von Antonietta Marie zu unterrichten, während er sich auf direktem Wege zu Festung Farragut machte. Auf dem hohlen Baumstumpf, der den Geheimeingang verbarg, fand er einen wartenden Raben vor. Als das Tier ihn erblickte, krächzte es ihn an und hielt ihm einen Fuß hin. Eine kleine Lederrolle war daran befestigt.

»Nanu«, machte er verwundert. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um die Rolle zu lösen, sprang der Rabe ihm erst auf den Arm und dann auf die Schulter.

»Verstehe«, sagte Lucien. »Du willst nach drinnen ins Warme, und einen Happen abstauben, bevor du mir deine Botschaft gibst.«

Der Rabe pickte ihm leicht auf dem Kopf, als wolle er sagen, dass er sich gefälligst beeilen sollte. Lucien stieg die Strickleiter hinab. In seinem neuen Heim angekommen (allmählich gewöhnte er sich daran, es als solches zu sehen), legte er zunächst sein Gepäck ab, dann gab er dem Raben etwas Pökelfleisch aus seinen Vorräten. Nun ließ das Tier es zu, dass er ihm die Rolle abnahm. Als er sie öffnete, kam ihm ein kleines Stück zusammengerolltes Papier entgegen, verziert mit einer schwarzen Hand. Eine Botschaft von Zuhörer Ungolim.

 

 _Mutter sieht es nicht gern, wenn ihre Kinder sich in Gefahr begeben_ , stand dort. _Sie heißt Eure Tat aber nicht schlecht. Ein Kuss wurde an sie überbracht, von Schwimmt-gut in Leyawiin, von Fürst Rugdumph gro-Shurak nördlich von Cheydinhal und von Fürst Drad nördlich von Anvil. Wendet Euer wachendes Auge nach Osten._

_\- ZU._

 

Lucien wusste, was dies bedeutete: Jemand hatte das Ritual der Mutter der Nacht vollzogen und ließ nach einem ihrer Kinder rufen. Endlich! Nun durfte er endlich und wahrlich seine neue Position als Sprecher in Anspruch nehmen. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass der Zuhörer ihn für sein Vorgehen gegen Phillida nicht allzu sehr rügte. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Ungolim davon wusste. Er war der Zuhörer, und die Mutter der Nacht vertraute ihm solche Dinge gewiss an.

Der letzte Satz der Botschaft konnte nur bedeuten, dass er ein Auge auf die Morag Tong haben sollte. Während er mit den Auftraggebern sprach, konnte er dafür gut Mirabelle abstellen. Anscheinend wusste Zuhörer Ungolim auch nicht mehr, sonst hätte er gewiss weitere Details geschickt.

Gegen Abend kam seine Ruhigstellerin bei ihm vorbei, um eventuelle Befehle von ihm entgegen zu nehmen und ihm Neuigkeiten aus der Zuflucht zu übermitteln. Er berichtete ihr von seinen ersten Befehlen von Zuhörer Ungolim und gab an sie weiter, die Grenze zu Morrowind im Auge zu behalten und auf Worte von der Morag Tong zu lauschen. Ob Fürst Indarys vergessen hatte, was sie einst ausgemacht hatten? Aber nein, so dumm war er sicher nicht. Aber besser, wenn er diese Eventualität dennoch im Kopf behielt, um darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Mirabelle machte sich noch am nächsten Tag auf, um seinen Befehlen nachzukommen. Er brach, nachdem er seine Unterlagen geordnet hatte, am Tag danach auf, um die Auftraggeber zu kontaktieren. Als erstes begab er sich zu Fürst Rugdumph, da er am nächsten lag.

Mit Schattenstute brauchte er nur wenige Stunden, um das Anwesen des Orkfürsten in den Jerall Bergen zu erreichen. Es lag nahe des Arrius Sees in einer malerischen Kulisse vor den Bergen. Rugdumph war Indarys steuerpflichtig, zog aber dennoch die relative Abgeschiedenheit dieser Gegend vor. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich nur selten am Hof von Cheydinhal blicken lassen.

Lucien konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er durchaus ein wenig nervös war. Es war sein erstes Mal, dass er als offizieller Vertreter der Schwarzen Hand in Erscheinung trat. Viel Verantwortung ging damit einher. Ein verschlagenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Es würde wundervoll werden. Er konnte seiner Familie nicht besser dienen als auf diese Weise.

 Schattenstutes sicherer Tritt trug ihn die Berge hinauf und alsbald tauchte Fürst Rugdumphs Anwesen vor ihm auf. Der Fürst hatte eine Tochter, Rogbut, seine Frau war vor Jahren im Kindbett gestorben. Eine langweilige, ordinäre Geschichte, wie Lucien befand. Diener gab es kaum auf dem Anwesen. Lucien ließ Schattenstute außer Sicht zurück und näherte sich dem Anwesen, einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich geworfen. Es war gerade einmal Mittag, sicher würde der Fürst jetzt noch nicht mit ihm rechnen. Es war die perfekte Überraschung.

In einiger Entfernung machte er eine junge Ork aus, welche sich interessiert irgendwelche Dinge am Boden ansah. Sie hätte Lucien nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn er keinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber gewirkt hatte. Nahebei arbeiteten zwei Bedienstete in den Beeten um das kleine Anwesen. Der Fürst war nirgends zu sehen, also musste er sich im Inneren des Anwesens befinden.

Lucien fand die Tür offen stehend vor. Eine Fahrlässigkeit so weit draußen, wie er befand, für ihn machte es die Sache jedoch einfacher. Immer noch unsichtbar konnte er einfach in das Haus spazieren. Er fand den Fürsten im oberen Stockwerk vor, wo er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen hatte, und das Schwarze Sakrament vollzog. Er kniete vor einem Abbild seines Opfers, welches aus menschlichen Knochen und Fleisch sowie einem Herzen bestand. Darum standen Kerzen. Er stach immer wieder mit einem Dolch, von dem Lucien wusste, dass er mit Tollkirschenextrakt bestrichen war, auf das Herz ein und murmelte dabei immer wieder die Worte: »Liebe Mutter, liebe Mutter, schicke mir dein Kind, denn die Sünden der Unwürdigen müssen in Blut und Furcht getauft werden.«

Lucien schlich sich mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze heran und beugte sich herab, um dem Ork ins Ohr zu flüstern: »Einen Kuss, liebste Mutter.« Dann löste er den Zauber.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Rugdumph herum, dachte jedoch nicht daran, den Dolch zur Verteidigung zu erheben. Eindeutig kein Kämpfer.

»Oh! Oh, Ihr seid verkommen«, stammelte er. Er war dafür bekannt, zwar höflich zu sein, jedoch immer wieder die Worte zu verdrehen. »Ich dachte, es funktioniert nicht, die, die anderen, die wurden langsam wundersam, was ich mache.«

»Unsere Mutter erhört stets jene, die sie rufen«, sagte Lucien.

»Wie seid Ihr hereingekommen?«, fragte Rugdumph und knetete nervös den Dolch in seinen Händen. Er kniete noch immer und fühlte sich ganz eindeutig nicht wohl in dieser Situation.

»Durch die Tür, wie höfliche Menschen das nun einmal tun«, sagte Lucien gelassen und deutete auf jene, welche er bei seinem Eintritt wieder hinter sich verschlossen hatte.

Das schien Rugdumph noch mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er bleckte sein beeindruckendes Gebiss, während ihm gleichzeitig Angstschweiß die Schläfen hinabrann.

»Lasst, lasst uns das schnell vergessen, ja?«, sagte er.

»Wie Ihr wünscht.« Lucien schlug seinen besten Geschäftston an und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Vergessen? Wahrscheinlich meinte er, dass sie es schnell hinter sich bringen sollten. »Wen wollt Ihr vor Sithis knien sehen und zu welchen Bedingungen?«

»Burz gro-Khash ist ein wirklich feiner Ork.« Rugdumph verhaspelte sich beinahe, so schnell sprach er, noch erschwert durch seine großen Hauer. »Der Verwesende auf Schloss Skingrad, wisst Ihr. Wir sind Freunde. Er erzählte mir von einem anderen Orkklan, der meine Familie beseitigte. Gro-Borgakh sind es! Das muss gesehnt werden! Tötet sie alle!«

Während er sprach, wurde er energischer, der Ärger über das Geschehene brach durch. Lucien musste jedoch erst einmal für sich ordnen, was er gerade gehört hatte. Grundgütiger, irgendjemand sollte diesem Ork das Sprechen beibringen. Primitivlinge, diese Orsimer … Jemand hatte also Rugdumphs Familie beleidigt, und er wollte nun Rache dafür.

»Einen ganzen Klan auszulöschen, wird einiges kosten«, stellte Lucien klar.

»Ich bin reich, ja, ja!«, beteuerte Rugdumph. »Daran soll es nicht scheiteln.«

»Gut. Dann sagt mir, wo sich die gro-Borgakhs aufhalten.«

»Jerall-Berge. Himmelsrand. Nahe der Grenze zu Hammerfell!« Rugdumph stolperte beinahe über seine Zunge, so schnell wollte er diese Informationen preisgeben. »Sie haben dort eine Verfestigung.«

Lucien nickte und überlegte einen Moment. Eine ganze Orkfestung anzugreifen und auszulöschen, war kein Kinderspiel. Vielleicht sollte er Babette in Falkenring schicken? »Zehntausend Septime«, nannte er den Preis.

»Zehn…!« Rugdumph verschluckte sich beinahe an der Summe. »Das ist unbeschämt viel Geld!«

»Ihr verlangt viel«, konterte Lucien trocken. »Der Preis ist nicht zu verhandeln.«

Rugdumph knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und stieß ein unwirsches Knurren aus. »Na schön. Für die Ehre.«

Nun endlich erhob er sich und ging zu einer Truhe. Er hantierte mit einem großen Schlüsselbund am Schloss herum. Als er es geöffnet hatte, klirrte es lieblich in Luciens Ohren, der Klang einer Menge Geldes. Noch immer missmutig knurrend wandte sich Rugdumph wieder um und drückte Lucien einen prall gefüllten Geldsack in die Hand.

»Ich komme wieder, wenn es auch nur ein Septim zu wenig ist«, betonte Lucien. »Das wollt Ihr doch sicherlich nicht, oder?«

»Es stimmt alles«, knurrte Rugdumph.

»Dann war es mir eine Freude, mit Euch Geschäfte gemacht zu haben«, verabschiedete sich Lucien. »Ihr werdet schon bald alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit gerichtet sehen, mein Fürst.« Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und wirkte erneut seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Dann war er verschwunden.

Es war ein erfreulicher Beginn einer langen und erfolgreichen Karriere als Sprecher.

 

Lucien lebte dafür, wie er für alles lebte, das dazu diente, seiner geliebte Familie Ruhm und Reichtum zu bringen. Er war ambitioniert genug, das Ziel anzustreben, die Familie noch größer und einflussreicher zu machen, als sie es schon war. Jetzt, da er ein Sprecher war, war ihm die Möglichkeit in die Hand gegeben, die Dunkle Bruderschaft zu ihrer goldenen Ära zu führen.

Er ahnte ja nicht, dass sie kurz davor stand unterzugehen.

In den kommenden Jahren reiste er viel durch ganz Tamriel, eine Erfahrung, die er sehr genoss. Bisher hatte er lediglich Skyrim selbst kennengelernt, von all den fremden Ländern hatte er nur gelesen. Sie nun zu bereisen, war ein großes Abenteuer für ihn.

Mirabelle war stets an seiner Seite, sein Schatten und seine rechte Hand. Er hielt sie nahe bei sich, obgleich er sie häufig auf Aufträge schickte, die er nicht persönlich vollstrecken konnte. Doch stets hatte er ein wachendes Auge auf sie.

Sie brannte noch immer mit einer einsamen Leidenschaft für ihn. Seit er sie zum Ruhigsteller ernannt hatte, hatte sich daran nichts geändert, obgleich er ihre Gefühle nie erwidert hatte. Natürlich hatte er mittlerweile gelernt, dass es nicht normal war, keinerlei Ambitionen für niemanden in diese Richtung zu hegen, aber es störte ihn nicht. Die einzige Liebe, die er kannte, war die Liebe zu seiner Familie, und sie sorgte dafür, dass er sich schon bald nach seiner Ernennung zum Sprecher einen großen Namen machte. Alle sprachen sie lobend von ihm, was ihn mit Stolz erfüllte, denn es zeigte ihm, dass seine Arbeit Früchte trug.

Es waren in der Tat satte Jahre für die Bruderschaft. Kleinere Grenzscharmützel in den Provinzen des Kaiserreichs und Komplotte zwischen den verschiedenen Adelsgeschlechtern erwiesen sich stets als lukrative Geldquelle. Selbst einige Kaiserliche Legionsoffiziere konnten sie in den Jahren zu ihren Kunden zählen, welche sich von ihnen Hilfe bei schwierigen Festungseroberungen erhofften. Phillida bekam Wind davon, was einen großen Skandal auslöste, doch da waren die Dunklen Geschwister schon längst über alle Berge, die Taschen voller Legionsgold.

Phillida hatte freilich erfahren, dass Lucien zusammen mit Mirabelle schon kurz nach seiner Ernennung zum Sprecher bei ihm eingebrochen war und erfahren hatte, dass Phillidas Worte nur Schall und Rauch waren. Das hatte den Legionär beinahe zur Raserei getrieben, doch die Bruderschaft glitt ihm durch die Finger wie Rauch. Es gelang ihm nicht mehr, sie zu fassen, auch wenn er es stets wieder versuchte. Doch sie waren vorsichtig geworden, mieden die Kaiserstadt und hinterließen keine Spuren dort. Phillidas Einfluss war nicht groß genug, um sie großflächiger zu jagen, was ihm wohl ziemlich zu schaffen machte, glaubte man dem einen oder anderen Bericht des Rappenkuriers.

Mit Luciens Zufluchten ging es gut voran. Besonders sein altes Zuhause in Cheydinhal blühte. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, ließ sich Antonietta Marie bald dort blicken und wurde herzlich in die Reihen ihrer neuen Familie aufgenommen. Das Kind hatte ihre Tante vergiftet, wurde danach jedoch von ihrer Familie auf die Straße gesetzt und endete als Straßenratte. Sie schlug sich als Diebin durch, wurde jedoch von den Wachen erwischt und in den Kerker geworfen. Die Dinge, die ihr dort angetan wurden, hinterließen tiefe Narben in ihrer Seele, die erst ihre neue Familie zumindest etwas heilen konnte.

Bei ihnen jedenfalls blühte sie auf. Sie war bei weitem nicht die fähigste Mörderin und machte nur langsam Fortschritte, doch Lucien war dennoch guter Hoffnungen, dass sie nicht verschwendet war. Vicente beschwerte sich zwar manchmal, dass Antonietta keine sonderlich schnelle Auffassungsgabe hatte, aber Lucien ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Wenige Jahre später war Ocheeva schließlich soweit, dass sie die Position als Zufluchtsleiterin übernehmen konnte. Wie Lucien es gehofft hatte, schlug sie sich hervorragend und zeigte sich in ihrer Position als ausgesprochen fähig. Er ließ ihr weitestgehend freie Hand in der Leitung der Zuflucht, da er erkannte, dass sie dazu fähig war und die Zuflucht nicht fehlleiten würde. Er war stolz auf sie.

Allein Mathieu war es, der ihm Sorgen und Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sein Meisterschüler hatte sich mehr und mehr von den anderen entfremdet. Entgegen Luciens Hoffen und Vicentes und schließlich auch Ocheevas Bemühen, ihn wieder mehr einzugliedern, entfremdete er sich zunehmend von den anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern. Es zog ihn aus Gründen, die Lucien einfach nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnte, häufig nach Anvil. Zumindest erfuhr er, dass Mathieu sich dort in den Keller des Leuchtturms eingemietet hatte, wo er seine Zeit in der Stadt verbrachte. Lucien hoffte, dass er das zumindest insofern für sich nutzen könnte, als dass Mathieu dort nach wichtigen Informationen lauschen konnte.

Aus der gleichen Intension heraus setzte er Telaendril als Spionin in Leyawiin ein. In beiden Städten kamen viele Seeleute durch, welche Neuigkeiten aus ganz Tamriel mit sich brachten, was sich als Vorteil erweisen könnte. Zumindest Telaendril leistete hervorragende Arbeit.

Es fiel Lucien schwer, sich einzugestehen, dass Mathieu einfach nicht mehr in ihre Gesellschaft einzugliedern war, auch wenn er die Gründe dafür nicht kannte. Schließlich gab er gegen seinen Willen auf. Doch es weiter zu versuchen, wäre nur eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie. Er hatte andere Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Tamriel war ein Kontinent, der stets nach Blut lechzte. Obgleich die Bruderschaft viele Feinde hatte, deren Adamus Phillida nur einer war, so konnten sie doch auch zahllose erfolgreich abgeschlossene Kontrakte verzeichnen, geschrieben in Blut und vollzogen im heiligen Namen ihres Fürchterlichen Vaters Sithis. Lucien war versucht zu behaupten, dass dies die goldene Zeit der Bruderschaft war, von der er geträumt hatte.

Es sollte zu bröckeln beginnen, als 432 Zuhörer Ungolim seine Hand zu sich nach Bravil rief, etwas, das nur in Zeiten der Krise geschah.


	33. Mörder der Mörder

»Ohne es lang schönzureden«, begann Ungolim zugleich, als sie alle eingetroffen waren, »Gasteau Blanchard wurde tot aufgefunden. _Ermordet_ , muss ich wohl sagen.«

Ein einvernehmliches Keuchen ging durch die versammelte Schwarze Hand.

»Was sagt ihr da? Ermordet?«, echote Alval Uvani. »Wie kann das sein?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte nun Severus Vipera, dessen Ruhigsteller Blanchard gewesen war. »Ich war mit ihm nach einem seiner Aufträge verabredet, doch als er nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit am vereinbarten Ort eintraf, ging ich ihn suchen. Ich sah ein Feuer im nahen Wald. Als ich dem nachging, entdeckte ich einen Scheiterhaufen, auf welchem gerade seine Leiche verbrannt wurde, sowie eine verhüllte Gestalt, die, als sie meiner gewahr wurde, davon huschte. Sein Mörder, wie ich vermute.«

»Ein Mörder der Mörder.« Lucien war erschüttert über diese Neuigkeit.

»Es muss die Morag Tong gewesen sein!«, rief G’Hasta aus. »Wer sonst sollte so eine frivole Tat wagen?«

»Es war in den letzten Jahren sehr ruhig um sie«, gab Lucien zu bedenken. »Meine Ruhigstellerin Fani hatte ein Auge auf sie und konnte keinerlei verdächtige Aktivitäten entdecken. Wir können es natürlich nicht gänzlich ausschließen, das stimmt, aber wir können sie auch nicht darauf festnageln.«

»Und nun? Was machen wir nun?«, fragte Banus Alor.

»Die Ordnung muss gewahrt werden, der Ermordete braucht einen Nachfolger«, sagte Ungolim. »Schlägt jemanden der Anwesenden einen geeigneten Ruhigsteller für Vipera vor?«

Lucien kam sogleich Mathieu in den Sinn. Er hatte ihn damals als Ruhigsteller abgelehnt, da er ihn wieder in die Zuflucht eingliedern wollte, doch dieser Versuch war gescheitert. Vielleicht war das ja eine geeignetere Rolle für ihn.

»Mathieu Bellamont«, sagte er daher, »ein Assassine der Cheydinhal-Zuflucht und mein begabtester Schüler. In den letzten Jahren zeigte er sich zwar den anderen Zufluchtsmitgliedern gegenüber sehr abweisend, aber sein Talent ist ungemindert.«

»Der Zuflucht entstammen viele große Talente.« Vipera nickte ihm zu. »Ich vertraue Eurem Urteil, Lachance, und nehme das Angebot an. Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, ob er sonderlich sozial ist, und wenn Ihr ihn als Euren Meisterschüler bezeichnet, wird er mit Sicherheit geeignet sein.«

»Da das damit erfreulicherweise schnell geklärt wurde«, sagte Ungolim nun, »schlage ich vor, dass Ihr, Vipera, Euch mit Eurem neuen Ruhigsteller vertraut macht, indem Ihr mit ihm den Mord untersucht. Ihr, Lachance, behaltet weiter Morrowind im Auge und auch der Rest ist angewiesen, nach verdächtigen Aktivitäten der Morag Tong Ausschau zu halten. Ja, wir können sie darauf nicht festnageln, aber sie sind die naheliegendsten Verdächtigen. Und haltet den Vorfall bedeckt, so lange es geht. Ich will keine Unruhe in unserer Familie aufkommen lassen.«

Für Lucien klang es danach, als stünde erneut ein Gespräch mit seinem alten Freund Graf Indarys an. Er hatte immer noch Zweifel, dass das die richtige Spur war, aber der Zuhörer hatte es ihnen befohlen, also hatten sie zu gehorchen. Der erste Anhaltspunkt für Lucien war daher natürlich Indarys.

Des gesamten Ritt zurück nach Cheydinhal reisten seine Gedanken um den Mord. Ein Mörder der Mörder, wie konnte das sein? Mirabelle versuchte vergeblich, ein Gespräch mit ihm am Laufen zu halten, schließlich gab sie es jedoch auf.

Zurück in der Zuflucht beschloss er, die Sache kurz und schmerzlos hinter sich zu bringen. Er rief Ocheeva, Vicente und Mathieu in Ocheevas Quartier.

»Sprecher Severus Vipera sucht einen neuen Ruhigsteller«, begann er. »Sein voriger wurde ermordet aufgefunden.«

»Ermordet?« Vicente sah ihn ungläubig an. »Wie das?«

»Wir kennen keine Details, der Mörder entkam unerkannt«, sagte Lucien. »Der Zuhörer befahl, dies nicht allgemein bekannt werden zu lassen, daher kein Wort zu den anderen darüber.«

»Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?«, verlangte Mathieu zu wissen.

Diese Kälte zwischen ihnen, die Distanz … Lucien gestand es sich nur schwer ein, aber sie verletzte ihn. Mathieu hatte ihm einst sehr viel bedeutet, er hatte sehr an dem jüngeren Mann gehangen. Doch davon war nichts mehr geblieben. Mathieu hatte dafür gesorgt.

»Ich schlug Euch als Blanchards Nachfolger vor und Vipera nahm an«, sagte er. »Ihr brecht so bald als möglich nach Rihad in Hammerfell auf und meldet Euch in der dortigen Zuflucht, um danach Euren neuen Dienst als Viperas Ruhigsteller anzutreten.«

Etwas blitzte in Mathieus Augen auf, aber Lucien konnte es nicht deuten.

»Und das heißt?«, fragte Mathieu weiter.

»Als Ruhigsteller dient Ihr allein Eurem Sprecher und folgt nur seinem Wort«, erklärte Lucien. »Ihr seid verpflichtet, jeden seiner Befehle auszuführen und ihm als seine Augen, Ohren und verlängerten Arm zu dienen. Damit steht Ihr außerhalb der üblichen Hierarchie. Ich erwarte, dass Ihr umgehend Eure Reise vorbereitet, gebe Euch aber genügend Zeit, um von Euren Dunklen Geschwistern hier in Cheydinhal Abschied zu nehmen und eventuelle private Angelegenheiten alsbald zu Ende zu bringen. Lasst Euch nicht zu viel Zeit, Bellamont.«

»Verstanden«, sagte Mathieu nur und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Als er gegangen war, fragte Vicente: »Warum er? Warum ausgerechnet unser Sorgenkind?«

Lucien seufzte schwer. »Weil er nicht zu retten ist. Wir müssen dem endlich ins Auge blicken. Er hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren von uns allen mehr und mehr distanziert, und ich weiß einfach nicht, wieso. Deswegen hatte ich damals Fani ihm vorgezogen, aber meine Hoffnungen, ihn wieder gerade zu biegen, haben sich nicht bewahrheitet. Vielleicht kann Sprecher Vipera mehr mit ihm anfangen und seine Rolle als Ruhigsteller liegt ihm mehr.«

Sowohl Vicente als auch Ocheeva machten deutlich, dass es ihnen schwer viel, Mathieu ebenfalls aufzugeben, doch Luciens Entscheidung war gefallen. Es würde sich zeigen, ob es die richtige gewesen war.

Wie der Zuhörer befohlen hatte, behielt er die Morag Tong im Auge. Ein nächtlicher Besuch bei Andel Indarys zeigte schnell, dass dieser klug genug war, dabei seine Finger nicht im Spiel gehabt zu haben. Für Lucien bedeutete das, seine Aufmerksamkeit verstärkt nach Morrowind zu richten. All seine Nachforschungen verliefen ins Leere, wie er es befürchtet hatte.

Er unterhielt in dieser Zeit einen regen Briefkontakt mit Severus Vipera, um sich nach Mathieus Fortschritten zu erkundigen. Der andere Sprecher schrieb, dass auch auf ihn Mathieu sehr distanziert erschien, er aber pflichtbewusst seinen Befehlen nachgab. Vipera machte es sich wie Lucien zu Nutze, dass Mathieu sich in Anvil ein Haus gemietet hatte. Außerdem, und das erstaunte Lucien nun doch, schien es so, dass Mathieu eine zarte Bande zu einem Mitglied der Rihad-Zuflucht entwickelte, eine junge Kaiserliche namens Maria. Als sie wenige Monate später jedoch spurlos verschwand, wahrscheinlich getötet auf ihrem Auftrag, zog sich Mathieu wieder wie zuvor in sich zurück und ließ alle Hoffnungen Luciens mit einem Male platzen, dass es vielleicht wider Erwarten doch noch etwas mit ihm werden könnte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Jahreswechsel zum vierhundertdreiundreißigsten Jahr der dritten Ära vollzogen. Es sollte ein großes Jahr werden, welches Geschichte schrieb, aber das wussten sie zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Kurz darauf schickte der Zuhörer Kunde von der Mutter der Nacht an seine Hand, dass die Mörderin Maria nicht einfach spurlos verschwand, sondern ebenfalls ermordet wurde.

Lucien knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gegen Schatten anboxten. Sie tappten blind im Dunkeln und versuchten, etwas zu greifen, von dem sie weder wussten, was es war, noch, wonach sie Ausschau halten mussten. Wenn die Mutter der Nacht etwas wusste, warum verriet sie ihren Kindern nicht mehr? Welchen Plan hatte sie mit ihnen?

»Meister Lachance!« Mit einem aufgeregten Ruf kam mit einem Male Mirabelle in sein Heim gestürzt. Sie wedelte, noch während sie die Strickleiter hinabkletterte, aufgeregt mit einem Exemplar des Rappenkuriers. Auf ihrer Schulter saß Ungolims Botenrabe, der sie draußen abgefangen haben musste. Er krächzte protestierend.

»Bei Sithis, Fani!«, rief Lucien erschrocken über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen aus. »Passt doch auf! Ihr fallt noch runter!«

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, in einem Stück unten an zu kommen. »Meister Lachance, ihr _müsst_ das hier unbedingt lesen!«

Verwundert, was sie in solch aufgelöste Aufregung versetzt haben mochte, nahm er den Rappenkurier entgegen.

 _SONDERAUSGABE! KAISER UND ALLE ERBEN ERMORDET!_ , prangte ihm groß der Titel entgegen.

»Das waren definitiv nicht wir«, stellte er fest, zu irritiert von dieser Nachricht. »Einen Kaiser haben wir seit … nun, seit langer Zeit nicht ermordet. Und dann auch noch alle Erben, und die Mörder sind unbekannt.«

Ein Kaiserreich ohne Kaiser, das konnte nur Chaos bedeuten, eine ungewisse Zeit selbst für seine Familie. Sie mochten daran erblühen oder in den kommenden Wogen untergehen und davongeschwemmt werden. Das waren keine guten Neuigkeiten.

»Das war noch nicht alles«, fuhr Mirabelle fort. »Lest das hier, das erschien nur zwei Tage später, gestern, um genau zu sein.« Sie gab ihm eine weitere Ausgabe.

 _SONDERAUSGABE!_ , schrie ihm auch hier der Titel entgegen. _TOR NACH OBLIVION ÖFFNETE SICH VOR KVATCH, STADT VERWÜSTET!_

»Was?!«, entfuhr es ihm. »Was hat das zu bedeuten. Ein Tor nach _Oblivion_! Bei Sithis!«

Mochten sie vielleicht einen Profit aus dem Tod des Kaisers ziehen, so waren das unter keinen Umständen gute Neuigkeiten. Wurden sie etwa von Daedra angegriffen? Das war zu seinen Lebzeiten noch nie passiert. Ein Bürgerkrieg im Kaiserreich um die Thronfolge, schön und gut, aber ein Krieg gegen Daedra? Es konnte nur Tod und Zerstörung bedeuten.

»Lest weiter«, drängte Mirabelle. »Ich glaube, da kommt etwas ganz Großes auf uns zu.«

Hastig überflog Lucien den weiteren Artikel, bis er an einigen Zeilen hängen blieb: _Nahezu die gesamte Stadt war bereits zerstört und nur einige wenige Überlebende konnten sich in der Kapelle verschanzen, als ein bis dahin unbekannter Held einen Gegenangriff wagte. Die Tapfere, welche hernach von allen als Held von Kvatch gefeiert werden soll, ist die Hochelfe Nandarel. Als einzige bewies sie den Heldenmut, das Obliviontor zu betreten, und mit ihren überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten gelang ihr, was niemand für möglich hielt: das Tor zu schließen, die Daedra aus der Stadt zu vertreiben und die Überlebenden zu befreien._

»Was heißt das?«, fragte Mirabelle mit Angst in den Augen. »Tore nach Oblivion, Daedra, die unsere Städte verwüsten … Wird es auch hier geschehen?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Mirabelle. Ich weiß es nicht …« Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Er zerknüllte den Kurier in seinen Händen, um es zu überspielen. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

Der vergessene Rabe krächzte im Protest. Froh über diese Ablenkung nahm sich Lucien seiner an und las die Botschaft des Zuhörers. Darin war keine Rede von den Ereignissen, von denen er soeben gelesen hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte der Zuhörer es noch nicht erfahren. Stattdessen nannte er ihm den Namen eines weiteren Kontrakts: Claudius Arcadia in der Kaiserstadt im Talos Platz Bezirk.

»Die Arbeit wird uns ablenken«, sagte er und hoffte, möglichst zuversichtlich zu klingen. »Wir werden Ocheeva und die anderen in der Zuflucht darüber informieren und uns dann an den Kontrakt machen.«

»Arbeit … Ja, Arbeit ist gut.« Mirabelle wirkte völlig durch den Wind und war nur allzu bereit, Luciens Führung zu folgen.

Die Botschaft über die Ermordung des Kaisers und den Angriff der Daedra sorgte erwartungsgemäß für eine Menge Aufregung in der Zuflucht. Außerdem musste Lucien feststellen, dass Gerüchte über einen Mörder unter den Mördern trotz der Geheimhaltung durchgedrungen waren. Warum es also noch länger verschweigen?

»Wir machen einfach weiter wie bisher«, sagte er und strahlte so viel Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung wie möglich aus. »Wir müssen nur die Augen offen halten und Acht geben, mehr als bisher. Aber darin sind wir schließlich Meister, nicht wahr?

»Meister Lachance, werdet Ihr etwas gegen diesen Mörder unternehmen?«, fragte Telaendril.

»Die Schwarze Hand arbeitet bereits daran«, versicherte er und ließ unter den Tisch fallen, dass sie immer noch keine Spur hatten.

»Und was ist mit diesem Obliviontor?«, wollte Antonietta wissen. »Werden sich noch mehr auftun? Und was machen wir dann?«

»Wir warten ab, und sollten sich noch mehr öffnen, dann halten wir uns von ihnen fern«, riet Lucien. »Soll die Legion und andere selbsternannte Helden wie diese Nandarel ihr Glück damit versuchen. Der Ältestenrat in der Kaiserstadt wird schon die Stabilität im Kaiserreich bewahren.«

Vielleicht war es vorerst schlauer für sie, sich bedeckt zu halten und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen mochten, um entsprechend darauf zu reagieren. Doch vorerst hatte er außer dem Kontrakt keine weiteren Befehle von Zuhörer Ungolim, was hieß, dass der normale Betrieb aufrechterhalten werden musste. Lucien hielt daran fest, um seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überdecken. Sich nach langer Zeit wieder in die Kaiserstadt zu begeben, war stets ein riskantes Unterfangen, doch vielleicht auch eine Gelegenheit, Informationen aus erster Hand über die Krise zu erhalten.

Während er also Mirabelle erneut entsandte, um weiter nach Spuren des Mörders zu suchen und auch Informationen über die Krise einzuholen, brach Lucien in die Kaiserstadt auf. Die Nachricht über die Zerstörung Kvatchs hatte gerade erst die Runde gemacht, doch schon jetzt ließen sich Auswirkungen dessen spüren. Es waren weniger Reisende unterwegs, und als er, wie er es immer auf seinem Weg in die Kaiserstadt tat, in der Roxey Herberge Rast machte, war er der einzige Gast dort. Die Patrouillen waren jedoch verstärkt worden, also befürchtete der Ältestenrat anscheinend in der Tat, dass weitere Angriffe wie jeder auf Kvatch erfolgen könnten. Cyrodiil war mit einem Male im Krieg.

Das machte es ihm schwerer, in die Kaiserstadt zu gelangen, da diese natürlich im Besonderen bewacht wurde. Doch er wäre nicht Sprecher geworden, wen ihm nicht auch dies gelänge. Eines der ersten Gerüchte, das er jedoch aufschnappte war das von einem Schwarzen Sakrament, das in der Stadt vollzogen worden war. Das hieß, dass er sich beeilen musste, da Phillida mit Sicherheit Wind davon bekommen hatte und nun nach der Quelle des Gerüchts suchte.

Lucien erwies sich als flink genug. Er hatte längst mit Arcadia geredet, als dieser wenige Tage später mit großem Gewese seitens Phillidas in das Kaiserliche Gefängnis verfrachtet wurde. Lucien blieb dennoch trotz des Risikos in der Stadt, hielt den Kopf unten und lauschte auf weitere Gerüchte über die Oblivion-Krise, wie alle mittlerweile sagten.

In Abwesenheit hatte der Ältestenrat unter Leiter Kanzler Ocatos die Führung übernommen und offiziell den Kriegszustand ausgerufen. Jedermann redete über jene Heldin namens Nandarel. Niemand wusste, wer sie war oder woher sie kam, aber jeder war sich sicher: Sie war eine mächtige Magierin, die mit Sicherheit im Stande wäre, die Horden Merunes Dagons, des daedrischen Prinzen der Zerstörung, zurückzuschlagen.

Dagon also. Nicht gut … Lucien verschwand.

Als er wenige Tage später wieder in Cheydinhal eintraf, erwartete ihn ein böses Erwachen. Schon von weitem hörte er die Menschenmenge, die sich anscheinend vor der Stadt versammelt hatte. Als er langsam näher ritt, sah er auch den Grund dazu: Wie sie alle befürchtet hatten, hatte sich ein Obliviontor vor den Stadtmauern geöffnet. Entsetzt zügelte er Schattenstute und starrte auf dieses fremdartige Ding, das hinter der Hütte des Dornenordens aufragte, des nutzlosen Ritterordens, den der Sohn des Grafen vor ein paar Jahren gegründet hatte.

»Höret, ehrenwerte Bürger von Cheydinhal!«, hörte er soeben Farwil über die entsetzten Rufe der Stadtbewohner hinweg rufen. »Meine Ordensbrüder und ich werden nun durch dieses Tor gehen und es schließen, wie der Held von Kvatch es tat, ehe auch unsere Stadt vernichtet wird! Hussa!«

Vereinzelte Hurrarufe wurden laut, doch die meisten achteten nicht auf Farwil. Sie wussten ebenso gut wie Lucien, dass Farwils Saufkumpane zu nichts gut waren und schon gar nicht zu so einer Heldentat.

Als sei er gerufen worden, öffneten sich in dem Moment die Stadttore und Graf Indarys kam mit einer Truppe Wachen herangeeilt.

»Nichts wirst du!«, rief er seinem Sohn entgegen. »Ich erteile Befehl, dass sich alle Bürger der Stadt ab sofort nicht mehr außerhalb der Stadtmauern aufzuhalten haben. Selbige Mauern werden befestigt und auf eine Belagerung vorbereitet. Sollen die Daedra nur kommen, uns werden sie nicht unvorbereitet treffen!«

Das rief wesentlich mehr Begeisterung unter den Bürgern hervor. Farwil wurde unter heftigen Protesten seinerseits in die Sicherheit der Stadtmauern befördert und der Rest folgte alsbald.

Lucien machte, dass er davon kam und seine Zuflucht aufsuchte, um mit ihnen die neue Lage zu besprechen. Als er soeben Schattenstute in Festung Farragut unterbrachte, traf er einen weiteren Raben Ungolims an. Als er die Nachricht las, konnte er ein ironisches Auflachen nicht zurückhalten.

 

_Mutter warnt vor Oblivion. Die Familie soll daheim bleiben! Mutter lässt nach Nandarel suchen. Beeilt Euch, auch wenn sie schwer zu finden ist. Sie erwartet eine Aufnahme in unsere Familie. Findet sie um jeden Preis!_

_\- ZU._

 

Er konnte sich denken, warum der Zuhörer so begierig war, jene Nandarel in ihre Familie aufzunehmen. Lucien empfand dasselbe: Wenn sie in der Lage war, ein Obliviontor zu schließen, dann konnte sie die Familie vor dem Sturm schützen, der da aufzog und über sie hereinzubrechen drohte.

Der Verräter in den eigenen Reihen, der Mord am Kaiser und jetzt die Oblivion-Kriese. Es war so vieles auf einmal, dass Lucien sich dem kaum gewachsen fühlte. Dass sich ausgerechnet der Held von Kvatch als heimtückischer Meuchelmörder entpuppen sollte, war eine Ironie des Schicksals, doch eine, die sich für die Familie als enormer Vorteil erweisen würde. Seine Zuflucht sollte unbedingt so bald als möglich davon erfahren. Er berief sie noch am selben Tag zu einer Krisensitzung ein.

Erwartungsgemäß waren alle in helle Aufregung versetzt, selbst Vicente zeigte sich beunruhigt über die Entwicklung der Dinge. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so etwas noch nicht erlebt, selbst die Entführung Kaiser Uriel Septims durch Jagar Tarn hatte nicht solch bedrohliche Schatten geworfen. Da lebten die Erben immerhin noch und es öffneten sich keine Tore nach Oblivion vor ihren Städten.

»Wir werden untergehen, nicht wahr?«, schloss M’raaj-Dar.

»Aber wir werden kämpfend untergehend!«, polterte Gogron und packte seine Axt.

»Vielleicht nicht«, widersprach Lucien. »Telaendril, ich will, dass Ihr weiter Leyawiin im Auge behaltet. Ich traue Euch zu, dass ihr geschickt genug in der Wildnis seid, um jedweder Gefahr aus Oblivion auszuweichen. Der Rest bleibt, wie es der Zuhörer befohlen hat, im Schutz der Zuflucht. Wir haben jedoch eine Hoffnung, unsere Unheilige Mutter ruft ein neues Kind in ihren Schoß: Nandarel.«

Ein Keuchen ging durch die Reihe der versammelten Mörder.

»Ihr meint, die Elfe, die alle als den Helden von Kvatch feiern?«, fragte Ocheeva nach. »Ein strahlender Held, der sich als gemeiner Meuchelmörder erweisen soll? Welch Zufall!«

»Glück für uns vor allem«, sagte Lucien. »Als ich in der Kaiserstadt war, hörte ich mich ein wenig nach Gerüchten um. Diese Nandarel scheint eine ausgesprochen begabte Magierin zu sein und in der Tat in der Lage, sich den Daedra entgegen zu stellen. Wenn sie Aufnahme in unsere Reihen sucht, dann soll uns das nur recht sein. So jemanden wie sie können wir jetzt mehr denn je gut gebrauchen.«

»Werdet Ihr sie schon bald aufsuchen?«, wollte Teinaava wissen.

Lucien nickte. »Der Graf hat befohlen, dass alle Bürger der Stadt innerhalb der Mauern bleiben und sich auf eine Belagerung durch die Daedra vorbereiten. Ich erwarte von dieser Zuflucht dasselbe und dass sie sich im Falle des Falls auf eine Flucht vorbereitet. Zuerst nach Festung Farragut, sollte dies nicht möglich sein, schlagt euch nach Bruma und dann weiter über die Grenze nach Falkenring durch. Ich werde die dortige Zuflucht über unsere momentane Lage informieren, ehe ich mich auf die Suche nach unserem neuesten Familienzuwachs mache.«

Es stand natürlich die übliche Aufnahmeprüfung an, ein Mord, der beweisen sollte, dass das neue Familienmitglied in der Tat würdig war, in die Bruderschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Etwas sagte Lucien, dass Rufios Tod im Auftrag Arcadias durch Nandarel nur eine formale Sache war.

Sie aufzuspüren war in der Tat eine knifflige Angelegenheit. Schnell machten in ganz Cyrodiil Geschichten über Nandarel die Runde, dass es fast unmöglich schien, wie eine einzelne Person so viele Heldentaten vollbringen konnte. Doch Lucien hatte mittlerweile den eigentlich doch recht simplen Zauber zum Hellsehen erlernt, der ihm den Weg zeigte, und so konnte er Nandarel schließlich in Bruma ausfindig machen. In der Magiergilde, wo sonst? Anscheinend suchte sie auch dort Aufnahme. Er war gespannt, wer diese Nadarel nun wirklich war.

Wie es seine Angewohnheit in den letzten Jahren war, suchte er sie im Schlaf auf. Obgleich er sich dafür in eine der Gildenhallen der Magiergilde begeben musste, erwies es sich als nicht allzu schwer, ungesehen zu bleiben, da die Halle derzeit nur von wenigen Mitgliedern besetzt war, die des Nachts weit verstreut schliefen. Er traf Nandarel allein an.

Sie schien ihn bereits erwartet zu haben.

»Ihr habt Euch Zeit gelassen«, stellte sie fest.

Nach allem, was Lucien bereits über die überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten dieser Hochelfe erfahren hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Er vertraute der Mutter der Nacht, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, ihn auf Nandarel anzusetzen.

Mit einem Lächeln trat er aus den Schatten des Schlafgemachs und löste den Unsichtbarkeitszauber. »Ihr werdet verstehen, dass die gegenwärtigen Umstände, nun, Verzögerungen mit sich ziehen«, sagte er. »Ihr befindet Euch in Gegenwart Lucien Lachances, Sprecher der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Ich bin hier, um Euch einen Weg in meine Familie zu eröffnen, aber ich denke, das wisst Ihr bereits.«

»Eure kleine … Familie ist schwer ausfindig zu machen«, bestätigte Nandarel. »Auch für mich war es schwer, aber schlussendlich erregte ich doch Eure Aufmerksamkeit. Wer ich bin, muss ich sicherlich nicht noch einmal betonen. Derzeit bin ich überall das Stadtgespräch.«

Sie war ihrer ausgesprochen selbstsicher. Wie alle Hochelfen war sie großgewachsen und besaß goldene Haut. Ein harter Zug lag um ihre Lippen und ihre Augen sahen wachsam aus ihrem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht. Es waren die kalten Augen eines Mörders.

»Sagt, was muss ich tun?«, fuhr sie fort. »Ihr werdet doch schließlich nicht zulassen, dass ich einfach so bei Euch hineinspaziere, wenn Ihr es schon so schwer macht, Euch zu finden. Vom Schwarzen Sakrament hört man alle Nasenlang. Doch wie man Teil der Familie wird, das steht auf einem gänzlich anderen Blatt geschrieben …«

»In der Tat«, bestätigte er. »Ich habe einen Auftrag für Euch, etwas, um Euch die Gelegenheit zu geben, uns zu zeigen, dass Ihr unserer würdig seid. Tötet Rufio in der Herberge Zum Schlechten Omen. Ist die Tat getan, werde ich Euch erneut aufsuchen und Eure Aufnahme in unsere Familie besiegeln. Wisset, dass Rufio alt und gebrechlich ist. Ihn zu töten dürfte besonders Euch nicht schwer fallen, auch wenn er Euer Kommen erwartet.«

Nandarel lachte kalt. »Ein Kinderspiel«, sagte sie. »Dagon kann noch einen Tag länger auf mich warten. Seht den Auftrag als erfüllt an. Wir sehen uns bald wieder.«

Es sollten aufregende Wochen für die Cheydinhal-Zuflucht werden. Wie Nandarel angekündigt hatte, ging die Rufios Mord alsbald an, und Lucien hieß sie in ihrer Familie willkommen. Üblicherweise wurden Neuankömmlinge während ihres ersten Jahres bei der Bruderschaft in den Grundlagen des Meuchelhandwerks ausgebildet, doch bei Nandarel erwies es sich, dass sie ihr kaum noch etwas beibringen konnten. Ocheeva und Vicente gingen sogleich dazu über, ihr Aufträge anzuvertrauen. Um zumindest etwas die Form zu wahren, waren es Aufträge die ihres Ranges als frisch gebackener Mörder angemessen waren.

Denn in der Tat erhielt Lucien weitere Aufträge. Andere Provinzen des Kaiserreiches schienen noch nicht betroffen zu sein, auch wenn das Wort ging, dass dies nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Ungolim teilte Lucien in seinen Botschaften mit, dass sein Wort weiterhin Bestand hatte, die Mitglieder der Cheydinhal-Zuflucht in den sicheren Mauern zu behalten und er lediglich Nandarel entsenden sollte. Sie war die einzige, die beinahe schon spielend mit der neu aufkommenden Gefahr aus Merunes Dagons Reich umgehen konnte. Die anderen Zufluchtsmitglieder waren nicht einmal erbost darüber, dass sie in dieser Ausnahmesituation alle Aufträge einheimste, sondern vielmehr froh, sich nicht selbst den Toren in der Wildnis und vor ihrer Stadt stellen zu müssen. Mittlerweile hatten sie erfahren, dass sie nicht mehr die einzigen waren.

Nandarel war oft über Wochen unterwegs und häufig mit viel mehr als nur ihrem momentanen Mordauftrag beschäftigt. Sie sprach nicht darüber, was sie in den Weiten Cyrodiils trieb oder welche gottverlassenen Gräber sie plünderte. Lucien bemerkte jedoch, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise zugleich das Kaiserreich retten wollte als auch seine Bewohner als unerkannter Mörder terrorisierte.

Beinahe war sie ihm unheimlich … So erfolgreich und talentiert, dass sie nur von Sithis selbst gesegnet sein konnte, so viel stand fest. Niemand konnte auf normalem Wege solch enorme Fähigkeiten erlangen wie sie. Dabei wirkte sie aber stets distanziert, dass sich Lucien der Gedanke aufdrängte, dass ihr eigentliches Ziel ihr eigener Ruhm war. Jeder redete über sie, die Heldin, die aus dem Nichts kam und Cyrodiil rettete. Selbst ihre Morde waren häufig Gegenstand der Gerüchte, auch wenn niemand sie jemals dabei erkannte. Wie Lucien hörte, schloss sie auch Bündnisse mit allen anderen Gilden des Landes und hatte auch in ihren Reihen erwartungsgemäß großen Erfolg.

Für ihn zählte vor allem, dass sie als Mörder der Dunklen Bruderschaft erfolgreich war, und das war sie, oh ja. Sie nur stückweise zu höheren Rängen zu ernennen, erschien ihm beinahe nur noch eine Formsache; es war schon von Anfang an klar geworden, dass sie das Zeug dazu hatte, zu einem der größten Mörder aufzusteigen, den die Dunkle Bruderschaft je gesehen hatte, und selbst ihn in den Schatten zu stellen.

Während Nandarels Erfolg beinahe alles andere überstrahlte und der Zuflucht wieder Sicherheit und Zuversicht gab, arbeitete Lucien wie auch die übrige Schwarze Hand weiter im Hintergrund daran, den Verräter in ihren Reihen ausfindig zu machen. Denn es hatte sich mittlerweile nach weiteren Morden an ihren Dunklen Geschwistern heraus kristallisiert, dass es einer der ihren war. Sie wussten nicht, auf welche Zuflucht sie schauen mussten, doch sie arbeiteten hart daran, es herauszufinden. Beinahe hatte Lucien gehofft, dass sie doch die Morag Tong dafür verantwortlich machen könnten.

Er schickte Mirabelle dieser Tage oft aus, damit sie für ihn, wenn er mit anderen Angelegenheiten der Schwarzen Hand beschäftigt war, weiter nach Spuren des Verräters suchte. Einige Wochen später, vor wenigen Tagen erst hatte er sie nach Anvil geschickt, kehrte er wieder nach der Annahme eines weiteren Kontrakts heim, um ein böses Erwachen zu erleben.

Mirabelle lag verblutend vor dem Eingang zu seinem Versteck.

»Bei Sithis!«, entfuhr es ihm schockiert. Er sprang aus Schattenstutes Sattel und eilte zu ihr. Ein rascher Blick auf ihre Wunden zeigte ihm, dass seine Heilmagie hier nur wenig ausrichten wurde. Und Nandarel war derzeit auch nicht in der Zuflucht.

»Scheiße!«, entfuhr es ihm. »Ich bringe euch nach drinnen. Alles wird gut, Mirabelle, ja? Alles wird gut!«

Nichts war gut! Hektisch und notdürftig verband er ihre Wunden mit einem Stoffstreifen, den er sich aus dem Gewand riss. Es würde nicht viel nützten, aber er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so da liegen lassen! Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als er sie hochhob und zum Festungseingang trug. Hinter ihm vernahm er ein protestierendes Krächzen und ein Rabe setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Er hatte das Tier zunächst gar nicht bemerkt. Für eine weitere Nachricht des Zuhörers hatte er jetzt gewiss keine Zeit! Er ignorierte den Raben, welcher dennoch auf seiner Schulter sitzen blieb.

»Haltet durch, Mirabelle«, redete er der Frau auf seinen Armen immer wieder zu. »Bleibt wach, hört auf meine Stimme.«

Ihre Lider flatterten und sie hatte sichtliche Probleme, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Immer wieder wisperte sie seinen Namen.

»Ja, ich bin hier, Mirabelle«, entgegnete er dann. »Wir sind gleich da, dann wird alles gut.«

Er rannte, so schnell es eben mit einer schwer verletzten Person auf dem Arm ging. Schwungvoll stieß er die Tür zu seinem Heim auf und legte Mirabelle auf sein Bett. Blut war mittlerweile durch ihre Verbände gesickert und hatte diese vollkommen durchnässt. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde Mirabelle sterben.

Das würde sie so oder so.

Nein! Hastig drängte er diesen Gedanken beiseite und bemühte seine Heilmagie. Die Wunden schlossen sich nur enervierend langsam und waren nicht einmal annähernd aus einem tödlichen Zustand heraus, als seine Magie versiegte.

»Scheiße!«, zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und stürzte zu einem nahen Regal, wo er seine Tränke und Gifte aufbewahrte. Er griff sich so viele Heilränke, wie er mit einem Male tragen konnte und stürzte zu Mirabelle zurück. Er wollte ihr gerade die erste Phiole an die Lippen setzte, als er merkte, wie sie seine Hand packte und ihn aufhielt.

»L-lucien, nicht«, wisperte sie, das Sprechen bereitete ihr sichtliche Schmerzen. »Hilft nichts … Hört. Wurde … angegriffen, bevor Ihr kamt. Mörder … entkam … _Er_ war es!«

Er hielt inne, konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie sagte.

»Wer, Mirabelle? Wer war es?«, drängte er, als sie nicht fortfuhr.

»M … Mm …« Ihre Augen flatterten. »Lucien …«, hauchte sie ein letztes Mal, dann sackte sie in sich zusammen und verstummte.

Fassungslos stolperte er zurück. Nein … Nein! Das konnte nicht geschehen sein! Nicht Mirabelle! Kraftlos sank er neben seinem Bett zusammen.

»Oh, süße Mirabelle, es tut mir so leid …«, wisperte er und strich ihr durch das blutverschmierte Haar. »Das hast du nicht verdient.«

Ihr Tod sollte ihn nicht so erschüttern. Als Teil der Bruderschaft war es zu erwarten, dass die wenigsten von ihnen einen friedlichen Tod im hohen Alter starben. Außer Vicente war nun niemand mehr am Leben, den er damals bei seiner Aufnahme in die Familie kennengelernt hatte. Sie alle hatte das Schicksal eines Mörders ereilt: ein Tod im Dienste Sithis, ein fürwahr ehrenvoller Tod.

Und doch … Und doch …

Einen Ruhigsteller und seinen Sprecher verband eine innige Beziehung, die viel tiefer ging als die Beziehung von Dienstherr und Diener. Lucien war trotz allem oder gerade deswegen nicht auf Mirabelles Verlust vorbrietet gewesen. Vielleicht wäre er es nie gewesen.

Und erst recht nicht so! Nun hatte der Mörder der Mörder auch hier zugeschlagen. Er war so nahe daran gewesen, ihn zu stellen und seine Identität zu enthüllen, und er war ihm wieder entwischt! Wut überdeckte seine Trauer und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Mit einem Krächzen sprang der Rabe auf das Bett und streckte Lucien beinahe schon beleidigt sein Bein entgegen. Mit zitternden Fingern löste Lucien die Botschaft.

 

_Mutter ruft ihre Kinder zusammen. Eile!_

_\- ZU._

 

Sich so kurz zu fassen, sah Ungolim ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. Was mochte schon schlimmer sein, als ein weiterer erfolgreicher Angriff auf einen der ihren?, ging es Lucien durch den Kopf und sah erneut zu Mirabelle. Ruhe lag mit dem Tod in ihrem Gesicht, das in all den Jahren nie seinen kindlichen Zug verloren hatte. So unschuldig, so rein …

Was es auch war, das Ungolim zu solcher Eile trieb, es konnte noch einen Moment länger warten.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät war«, wiederholte Lucien erneut voller Reue. Dann machte er sich daran, Mirabelle hinter Festung Farragut zu begraben.

Trauer umfing sein Herz, als er nach Bravil ritt, um dort die Schwarze Hand zu treffen. Von all seinen Verlusten war dies der Schmerzhafteste. Mit einem Male bedauerte er es, dass er nie zu der Liebe fähig gewesen war, die Mirabelle verdient hätte. Seine Gedanken waren auf seinem Ritt stets bei ihr in der Leere. Hoffentlich hatte Sithis sie würdig empfangen und erkannte sie als jene großartige Dienerin an, die sie gewesen war.

Von allen Sprechern war er, obgleich er dieses Mal keine Eile hatte walten lassen, wie üblich der erste, der bei Ungolim eintraf. Natürlich war die erste Frage nach Mirabelle. Lucien hatte es sich erspart, den Raben mit einer Antwort zurückzuschicken, und überbrachte die Neuigkeit von dem Angriff persönlich.

»Das sind in der Tat keine guten Neuigkeiten«, sagte Ungolim nur und beließ es dann dabei. Er wollte außerdem nicht darüber sprechen, was er mit der Hand zu bereden hatte, solange diese nicht vollständig bei ihm eingetroffen war.

Zwei Wochen später war es soweit.

»Als ich in den letzten Wochen die Berichte las, die Ihr alle mir schicktest, wurde mir eines klar«, begann Ungolim an dem Abend, als schließlich auch der letzte Sprecher mit seinem Ruhigsteller eingetroffen war. »Nicht nur entstammt der Verräter aus unseren eigenen Reihen, sondern die Spuren weisen, wenn auch sehr gut versteckt, auf die Cheydinhal-Zuflucht hin.«

»Nein!«, entfuhr es Lucien sogleich. Nicht auch noch das! »Das kann nicht sein!«

Ungolim schenkte ihm einen bedauernden Blick. »Euer Verlust schmerzt mich«, sagte er. »Und doch kann ich Euch leider nicht mit einer besseren Nachricht das Herz leichter machen, Lachance. Nandarel kann von jeder Schuld freigesprochen werden, falls Euch das zumindest etwas froher stimmt, denn sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Morde begannen, noch nicht bei uns. Doch alle anderen fallen unter Verdacht.«

»Nein, niemals!«, begehrte Lucien auf. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten … »Das könnt Ihr nicht von mir verlangen!« Er sah hilfesuchend in die Runde, doch die anderen Sprecher schenkten ihm nur mitleidsvolle Blicke und schwiegen ansonsten. Er hätte es ja auch nicht anders getan.

»Ich kann und ich werden, denn ich _muss_ «, widersprach Ungolim. »Nur so kann dem Spuk ein Ende gesetzt werden. Ihr müsst die Reinigung befehlen und jeden in der Zuflucht ermorden. Ich weiß, diese Zuflucht bedeutet Euch sehr viel, und ich weiß auch, was ich hier von Euch verlange. Es erscheint selbst mir entsetzlich, von Euch zu verlangen, eines unserer Gebote zu brechen. Doch unsere Familie muss geschützt werden. Manchmal muss ein Geschwür herausgeschnitten werden, damit es nicht den ganzen Körper vergiftet.«

Die Reinigung war ihr letztes Mittel und war seit vielen Generationen nicht mehr angewendet worden. Eine Reinigung war der einzige Umstand, der es erlaubte, eines der Fünf Gebote zu brechen. Nur dann war es dem Ausführenden gestattet, seine Dunklen Geschwister zu töten. Ungolim musste wahrlich verzweifelt sein, dass sie den Mörder nicht fassen konnten, wenn er eine Reinigung befahl.

Lucien konnte und wollte dennoch nicht wahrhaben, dass der Verräter bei ihm in Cheydinhal sitzen konnte. Er hätte jedem dort sein Leben anvertraut!

Doch Befehl war Befehl und musste ausgeführt werden. Kraftlos sackte er in seinem Stuhl zusammen, überwältigt von der Wucht der Wahrheit. Für die Familie …

»Lachance«, fuhr Ungolim fort. »Wählt Nandarel aus Euren neuen Ruhigsteller. Sie soll die Reinigung durchführen, ich lege großes Vertrauen in sie, dass sie auch das zu unser aller Zufriedenheit erledigen wird.«

»Könnt … könnt Ihr zumindest Vicente von aller Schuld freisprechen?«, fragte Lucien mit blasser Stimme.

»Nein.« Ungolims Ton ließ keinen weiteren Widerspruch zu. Die Reinigung war beschlossen.

Alles Weitere verlief wie im Traum. Lucien konnte sich kaum an seine Rückreise nach Cheydinhal erinnern. Selbst die Ruinen des Obliviontores, das Nandarel freilich hatte schließen können, beunruhigten ihn kaum, als er daran vorbei ritt. Er hinterließ in der Zuflucht eine schriftliche Nachricht für sie, die sie zu sich rief, sobald sie heimkehren sollte. Jeder in der Zuflucht bemerkte, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, doch er schwieg. Wie konnte er ihnen noch in die Augen schauen, wenn er alsbald die Reinigung dieser Zuflucht zu befehligen hätte? Er würde Nandarel auf sie ansetzen, ausgerechnet sie, die eine lebende Waffe war, die tödlicher schnitt als alles andere?

Das Warten der nächsten Tage trieb ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an die Reinigung, eine Tat, die ihn so unfassbar ungeheuerlich erschien. Ein Gräuel sondergleiches, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er hatte so viel Tod und Verzweiflung in seinem Leben gesät und sich am Leid anderer ergötzt. Aber das Messer gegen seine eigene Familie zu erheben, das war etwas, das sich sein Verstand weigerte zu verstehen.

Nandarels Auftauchen war plötzlich und trotz allem unerwartet – _unverhofft_ , würde er beinahe sagen. Hätte nicht irgendeine zombieverseuchte Ayleidenruine sie für immer verschlucken können? Aber nein, nicht doch Nandarel …

Es ging sie nichts an, was in ihm vor sich ging. Sie wäre doch bloß ein hohler Ersatz für Mirabelle. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, vor ihr seine Maske zu tragen, den Sturm der Gefühle dahinter zu verbergen, der in ihm tobte. Er wollte wütend sein, auf irgendwen. Einen Gott, eine höhere Macht, gar Sithis oder die Mutter der Nacht, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er hatte schlicht Angst vor den Worten, die er sprechen musste, die das Unausweichliche besiegeln würden.

Er trug seine Maske und er trug sie gut. Die Waffe war entfesselt.

Als Nandarel schließlich gegangen war, sank er kraftlos inmitten seines Heimes auf die Knie, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und ließ nun endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

»Oh, Vicente! Oh, Vater, es tut mir so leid!«

**Author's Note:**

> Updates erfolgen immer am 10., 20. und 30. eines jeden Monats


End file.
